


The Port of Love

by LovelyVero



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 237,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyVero/pseuds/LovelyVero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fish & Sea International, worldwide company, with its head office located in New York city, sent one of its commercial manager, Miss Caroline Forbes, in England, at the picturesque fishing village of Clovelly, with the mandate to reduce the number of employees, due to the global economic crisis. Caroline Forbes arrives on the site, at Clovelly village, high heels, red nail polish, and with her designer clothes on her, but immediately have the distinct impression of not feeling welcomed in the middle of the villagers, especially, when she meets Klaus Mikaelson one of the fishermen on their boat company: an unpleasant, surly, and rude man, without good manners toward her. Violent insults fly between them, and this hostility is preventing her from doing her job. But beneath this hostility, a fire burn … A fire of pure, hot, desire between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clovelly, here I am!

" _I'm sorry, I'm not sure that I've heard you correctly. I need to go where exactly?"_

_Caroline Forbes, Manager of the International department, at Fish & Sea Company, located in the downtown of New York city, asked her boss, while sitting straight as an "i" on her chair, with her manicured hands placed over her black pencil skirt, and her legs crossed in the purpose of showing her new **Louboutin** high heels shoes._

" _Clovelly village, my dear, in England." Mister Hollman answered her, while signing a pile of papers that were placed on his desktop._

" _Mister Hollman, I perfectly know where Clovelly is located, after all I am in charge of the International department, I'm just not exactly certain of the reasons you want to send me to this village located at the end of the world."_

" _My dear, Clovelly is far from being located at the end of the world. Six hours of commercial flight to London, and a short transfer to the village, is not what we could consider travelling to the end of the world." Caroline's boss answered her, while raising his head and staring at her, with a beginning of annoyance in his eyes._

" _I'm perfectly aware of that fact, Sir...I mean, Mister Hollman, I'm just still dumfounded of the reasons my presence is necessary in one of our worldwide Ports?" Caroline insisted, while playing with one of her red fingernails._

_Mister Hollman closed his eyes for a few seconds, while taking deep breaths, before removing his glasses from the tip of his nose and dropping them on his desktop. He leaned his back on his chair, joining his hands together, almost as a prayer gesture, while staring into Caroline's eyes._

" _Miss Forbes, are you implying that I don't pay you an enough salary? I think that a six figures salary is more than generous for your present position." Mr. Hollman asked Caroline._

" _What?" Caroline exclaimed, while blushing a hundred shades of red. "Of course not, Mister Hollman, you're more than generous, and I value my position at Fish & Sea. But I don't…" She added to him, before being interrupted._

" _Perfect! Then you will understand that if I say "Jump", you'll simply "Jump" without asking questions." He informed her, with a smirk on his face._

_Caroline lowered her head, while closing her fists in anger. That was the price to pay in our modern world for an intelligent, independent and professional woman to succeed._

" _Yes!" She responded to him, while raising her head and chin, showing that not one single man in the world could ever make her feel incompetent._

" _Perfect!" He replied to her, before adding. "Then you'll have no problem packing your luggage in a hurry. Your flight is schedule for Friday night; you'll arrive at Clovelly on Saturday morning. Your mandate will be to evaluate the staff at sea, and cut the half of the men effective on place. Do you have any other questions, Miss Forbes?"_

" _No, I don't have any more questions, Mister Hollman." Caroline answered him, while biting her bottom lip in anger._

" _Perfect! You can leave now, Miss Forbes." He added to her, while putting his glasses back on the tip of his nose, and lowering his eyes on the papers in hands._

_Caroline rose on her feet, before storming out of her boss's office, while closing her fists in anger and swinging her hips on her very expensive high heels._

* * *

" _Can you believe this?" Caroline asked her friend Bonnie, before kicking her **Louboutin** high heels on the floor, while taking a sitting place on the luxurious leather sofa of her friend, with a glass of red wine in her right hand. _

" _Hardly…" Bonnie replied to her friend, before pouring popcorn into a large bowl, and while holding her laughter._

" _Can you imagine me, in the middle of nowhere, having a conversation with fishermen?" Caroline exclaimed, while taking a big gulp of her wine glass._

" _Not to point out the obvious, Caroline, but these fishermen – Aren't they the major reason why Fish & Sea exist?" Bonnie asked her, while raising one of her eyebrows, before putting the bowl of Chips on the living room table, and sitting on the sofa near Caroline._

" _I hate fishermen! Erk…They smell like fish, and they chew tobacco and drink Whisky and beer, they are just disgusting!" Caroline exclaimed, while pulling her tongue out of her mouth, while making a funny face._

_Bonnie busted into laughter, while throwing popcorn at her friend._

" _Well, isn't it logical that fishermen smell like fish after a hard day at work?" She asked her friend, while blinking an eye at her, before adding. "Why in hell did you take that job if you hated fish and all the shebang that comes with it?"_

" _Hello! Six figures salary at the age of twenty seven years old. That is the only reason why I am working at Sea and fish. I love money as you know it, and all it can give you in life. And, I don't hate fish for say, I am actually in love with the new Sushi restaurant that opens on the fifth avenue, it's simply divine." Caroline replied to her friend, while smiling heavenly._

_Bonnie rolled her eyes to the ceiling, while shaking her head and smirking._

" _Darling, you love the lives of the rich and famous."_

" _I don't deny that." Caroline shrugged her shoulders._

" _So, how long will you be gone?" Her friend asked her._

" _Two to three months?" Caroline answered Bonnie, while pouring more wine into her glass, coming from the expensive bottle that she had bought to celebrate …. No, not celebrate, more so, to mourn her soon departure from New York._

" _How long did you say?" Bonnie shouted at her, while spitting her wine and bursting into laughter._

_Caroline raised one of her eyebrows, before narrowing her eyes at her friend._

" _What are you implying by this outburst of laughter?" Caroline asked her, while crossing her arms on her chest._

" _You, Caroline Forbes, the Diva of all Divas, are going to live two to three months in the middle of a fishermen village? You'll die after one day!" Bonnie laughed her sentence to explaining._

" _Well, not everybody can be a dentist like you, with a private practice. Some of us need to listen to our boss to make a living, or just accept to be fired! I'm toast, aren't I?" Caroline asked her friend, while putting her head into her hands._

" _No, no…Don't say that! You'll be fine…I'm sure there is plenty of stuff to do in Claveny?" Bonnie replied to her friend, while caressing her hair and trying to hold her laughter._

" _ **Clovelly** , the name of the village is **Clovelly**!" Caroline repeated to her friend, while shaking her head in annoyance. "And what will I do in Clovelly? There are obviously no Designers boutiques. I'm almost certain that they are wearing potato bags over heir heads." She exclaimed in laughter. _

" _Well…" Bonnie answered her, with a smirk on her face. "…You could go fishing!"_

" _Oh!" Caroline exclaimed, while reaching for the bowl of popcorn and throwing a bunch of them at her friend. "You're mean girl!"_

_Bonnie busted into laughter, while putting her arms above her upper body, to protect herself from the projectiles._

" _Ok, ok, stop it…I'm sorry!" She screamed, while laughing. "Listen Care, I'll even go visit you if you insist!"_

_Caroline stopped her attack, while raising her chin up in the air._

" _Promise me that you will come to visit me? Please?" She begged her friend._

" _I promise, I will!" Bonnie answered her. "After all, I have a couple of days off coming in the next weeks; I need to see the paradise that you will be staying for the next months."_

" _Paradise, my beautiful ass..." Caroline replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting._

" _Hey, Caroline, Look at it this way: Maybe you will meet a sexy fisherman and have a torrid affair with him?" Bonnie said to her friend, while blinking an eye at her._

" _Erk …. Just that thought in my mind is repulsing me!" Caroline said, while shaking her head and grimacing. "I prefer my man well dressed, sophisticated and rich!" She replied to Bonnie, while bursting into laughter._

" _Talking about sophisticated and rich man, how did Elijah took the news?" Bonnie asked her, while raising one of her eyebrows._

_Caroline shrugged her shoulders, while blushing._

" _We decided to take a break in our relationship. So, it's the perfect time to evade myself to Cofelly I guess." She replied to her friend._

* * *

" _Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus…." The men started to shout in the "Rose Garden" English pub of Clovelly, while hitting their fists on the wooden tables and on the bar counter, cheering for their favourite in what seems to be a battle of arm wrestling. "Yay!" They finally shouted their joy in screams for their favourite winner, before raising their beers, and applauding._

_The said **Klaus** rose on his feet, before getting rid of his t-shirt, grabbing a bucket of water and ice, and pouring its content over his head, with the water sliding on his muscular chest, while shaking his army cut /golden hair, to get rid of the excess water. That man was not what you could call of a typical masculine beauty; he was tall, with blue eyes, well build, with muscular abs and arms, several tattoos on his arms, back and chest, with the addition of a large scar on his right cheek that gave him the look of a bad boy, for the pleasure of the ladies. _

" _One day, we'll find someone that will beat you, Klaus!" A man shouted, while pointing a finger at him._

" _Yes, and one day, Jamie, you'll talk to me while being sobered! It's not going to happen!" Klaus responded, while triggering the general laughter in the pub._

_Klaus smirked while grabbing his T-shirt, before drying his face with the piece of material in his hands._

" _Hey stranger, I thought that you could be thirsty after this manly battle." A redhead whispered in Klaus's left hear, while sliding a large glass of beer on the table, in front of the winner._

" _Give me a woman who thinks of the welfare of her man!" He exclaimed, while grabbing the ass of the redhead, making her giggle, before crashing his mouth on hers._

" _Hey, Klaus? I think you will get some tonight, mate?" Jamie shouted more, while bursting into laughter._

" _Mate!" Klaus shouted to get the attention of the crowd, while raising his glass of beer in the air. "A man can only hope that God will grace him one day of the presence of such a beauty by his side for the entire night!" He added, while slapping the girl's behind with his left hand, kissing her on the cheek, before putting back his t-shirt and walking to reach the bar, where a middle age man was standing, his face empty of expressions, his sight lost in front of him._

" _George." Klaus saluted him, while nodding his head._

" _Klaus." George replied, while nodding his head back at Klaus and sipping his glass of Whisky._

" _Did you get any news?" Klaus asked him._

" _They are sending somebody from the head office of New York." George answered Klaus, while passing a nervous hand on his reddish hair._

" _It's bad?" Klaus asked more._

" _They want to cut the half effective of our staff." The foreman answered him. "But, please keep this to yourself, in this economy I don't want to alarm the men in advance."_

" _Damn it!" Klaus exclaimed, while hitting his fist in anger on the bar counter, before gulping the beer in his glass and lowering his head near George's. "Charles is too old to find another job, he'll have to sell his house and his wife is now getting sicker by the day."_

" _You think I don't know that already? I'm aware of how critical the situation is presenting itself, son." George responded, while gulping his glass of whisky._

" _When this American asshole will arrive from New York in his classy clothes, and his expensive cologne, I'll kick his ass so hard that he will ask for more!" Klaus mumbled angrily between his teeth, while closing his fists in anger._

" _Mate, don't be a fool!" The foreman told him, while holding him immobile with a hand placed on Klaus's chest. "You're my best man on our boats, but that is not saying that you are safe from being laid off, nobody is!"_

_Klaus growled before pushing George away from him, reaching his table to grab his leather coat, passing near the bar counter, once again, before grabbing a bottle of whisky and heading toward the exit of the bar._

" _Hey! What about our romantic night together?" The redhead girl screamed at Klaus._

" _It will be for another time, sweetheart!" Klaus screamed back at her, while waiving his left hand, before slamming the door behind him, closing his eyes and breathing the chilly night air of August, winter was getting close now. He opened the cap, before drinking from the bottle._

" _Drinking won't change any of your problem you know." He heard a voice address itself to him._

_Klaus turned his head, before seeing the crazy woman of the village. She was named **Esther** and known by all to be the unbalanced poor soul that ran the streets of Clovelly at night, in the spirit of a fortune-teller, for the few tourists who where enough fools to believe in her nonsense. _

" _Mind your own business Esther, and go see if I am not somewhere else." He responded to her._

" _Your destiny is coming Klaus. She'll come, and she will change you – As you will in time, change her." She said, before passing beside him, raising her head to look at the night sky filled with clouds before disappearing into the night._

* * *

" _How is it that the boat returned so early?" Eric, the young sailor screamed to the men on the boat deck, which has just docked at the port of Clovelly._

" _The storm is intensifying, and the sea was not cooperating." Klaus screamed at the teenager, while throwing the rope at him, to tie it to the column. "Tie it solidly, or the rope will come off."_

_The young man nodded his head, before executing the order._

" _Klaus, put your coat!" Charles, the oldest man on board, screamed, while handing a duffle coat to Klaus._

" _I don't need it!" Klaus screamed at him, while dragging his army boots on the deck, his clothes soaked by the heavy rain that was now falling from the sky over the open deck. Not that it was bothering him much; his wool sweater and his ripped jeans had seen better days. "Get out of the boat, Charles, I'll take the buckets of fishes with the others, and I'll wait for the other boat to arrive."_

_The men on the deck bustled with the buckets of fishes, with the wind rising in intensity; it was now evidence that a strong storm would hit Clovelly very soon._

" _Ok!" Charles screamed, while waving his hand at Klaus. "I'll go back home, to see Rosa…I'll need to close all the shutters, thank you, Klaus!" The older man said, while turning on himself, before suddenly holding his walking pace on the dock. "God, Marie, Jesus…I'll be damn! What do we have here?" The man exclaimed, while opening his eyes widely, and putting his hands on each side of his waist._

_The men on the deck turned their sights to the same direction, and Klaus suddenly raised his head while noticing what Charles was looking at._

_A taxi driver had dropped on the dock, what at first sight looked like a tourist passenger who was now standing under the pouring rain, with placed near her feet, several large luggages. It was a young woman, and she could not have been older than thirty years old. She was waving at their direction, like an angry seagull, gesturing and screaming from the top of her lungs, with her handbag placed on her head to protect her against the rain and the wind, a pair of high heels boots and a very short skirt._

" _Oh, this must be the American classy lady that George talked to me about. She's coming from the head office of New York." Jamie shouted through the curtain of rain._

_A spark of malice appeared in Klaus's eyes, with a smirk that could only imply no good. So it was a woman and not a man that the head office had sent to them. Way better!_

" _Sir George told me that he was in his way to pick the lady up and brought her to a room above the Rose Garden English pub." Jamie continued explaining, in front of a speechless and dumfounded crowd of fishermen. "I should go and tell this young lady to find a shelter till George's arrival."_

" _But we don't want to make Miss New York City wait, don't we?" Klaus asked, while jumping with both feet on the dock and passing a quick hand over his wet face. "At Clovelly Village, We have the best hospitality of the county, am I right, mates?" He screamed through the wind, with a devious smile on his face, while staring at the blonde Diva who was still waving at them._

" _Klaus, whatever you're thinking of doing, son…Just don't do it!" Charles exclaimed, while putting a hand on Klaus's forearm to retain him._

" _Jamie? Throw me a pack of your chewing tobacco. Roland? Give me the key to your truck and the key to the old fisherman house." Klaus screamed to the men._

" _Mate, whatever you have in your head, we are all with you!" Jamie screamed before throwing the pack of tobacco to Klaus, soon followed by the set of keys, with the cheering of the all group. "Show her the good hospitality of Clovelly, Klaus!" They all screamed at him, while laughing._

" _No, no, no, no!" Charles screamed to all of them, before adding. "Are you all out of your minds? We need to make a good impression to the head office, maybe we'll get a rise in salary after?"_

_A silence filled the air, while they all stared at each other. It was obvious that Charles was not aware of the reality._

" _Don't worry Charles!" Klaus said to him, while grabbing one of his shoulders. "I'll treat the lady like a princess." He added, while walking toward Caroline's standing position, taking tobacco from the bag, before putting a handful in his mouth. "Ok baby, it's going to be you and me now, I'll take you in a ride that you will not soon forget…No one is playing with me and my fishermen."_

* * *

_Caroline jumped from one foot to the other, while trying to maintain her balance under the strong wind and pouring rain, her sight glued to the fishermen's boat in front of her eyes._

" _Morons … They don't see me waving at them like a crazy fool, or what?" She said out loud, while gesturing with her right hand, while keeping in balance her beautiful **Louis Vuitton** bag over her head, which would be obviously ruined under this weather condition. "Hello! Somebody…I'm meeting with Mister George Chester!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. _

_And then she saw him! He was slowly…No, not slowly, an army of escargots would have walked way faster than him, it's like he was doing it in hope to make her blood boil._

" _I'm sorry…Yes, you over there, hello!" She shouted, while looking straight at him. But the fisherman seemed to ignore her even more. "Are you deaf or something?"_

_He finally arrived by her side, turned his head before locking his blue eyes with hers. Caroline felt a range of intense shivers hitting her, all at once, but she could also feel that he had also trembled in shock at the same moment their eyes had met. She opened her mouth, but without even being able to let out a single sound. The man was not even what she could call awesome. He was standing under the pouring rain, as if it was a perfect sunny day. He was tall, with a muscular body, short army hair, and very peculiar facial features: a square jaw, and a scar that was crossing his entire left cheek, his clothes ripped and he stank of fishy smell._

" _What do you want, Princess?" He asked her._

_What does she want? She thought to herself, while closing her fists in anger. She was standing under the pouring rain since at least fifteen minutes. She was tired, hungry and extremely wet, and her suede high heels boots would obviously be ruined, she thought to herself before lowering her head to look at them, while splashing in the puddle. And then it got way worst. The man spit pieces of chew tobacco, which fell on the dock and on her shoes._

" _Oh!" She exclaimed, while opening her mouth in a speechless expression. How dare he?_

" _What? Did I hit your shoes, sweet pie? My bad…Well, look at it this way, Love…They'll clean themselves with this pouring rain falling over them." He said to her, while nodding his head and retaining a smile._

" _Are you George Chester?" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while trying to keep her calm._

" _No, my lady, I believe I'm not." Klaus answered her, while taking another handful of tobacco, before chewing with his mouth open, making Caroline closes her eyes in disgust, while counting up to ten, in her head._

_This New York Diva, on her high heels expensive boots, was biting too easily his bait, thought Klaus, while enjoying every moment of her obvious suffering, and he would certainly give her the change for her money!_

" _Then do you know where I can find him?" She asked him, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture._

" _No, I don't, Princess." He replied to her, before adding. "Why?"_

" _Why?" She exclaimed. "Because I'm standing under the pouring rain, and I am supposed to meet with him. Do you even know who I am? Are you working for Fish & Sea?" _

" _I'm working firstly for my beautiful ass, sweet pie." He replied to her. "But, if it's George Chester that you're waiting for, he asked me to take care of you, so come with me, and I'll bring my Queen where she supposed to be." He added, before starting to walk again, his hands in his front pockets, while dragging his army boots in the puddle, leaving a mouth open – speechless, Caroline, behind him._

" _Aren't you going to be a gentleman and help me with my luggage?" She screamed at him, while hitting her feet on the dock._

" _I ain't a gentleman, Princess, I'm a fisherman!" He replied to her, while smirking of contentment._


	2. Plan A

Caroline dragged – pulled – pushed her three large Luis Vuitton suitcases to reach the parked truck, located in the industrial parking lots near the dock, under the pouring rain, and without any help of that gorilla man that was now sitting comfortably on the driver seat, while lighting one of his cigarettes. Though, the term of a "truck" was largely exaggerated, sure, it had four tires, a steering wheel, and a torn in pieces / leather "bench" front seat, as for its exterior body, it was so rusted that it would be impossible for a human being to even see its real colour. All that considered, it was certainly not a truck, but more some kind of transportation.

A wet cat, that is exactly the image that she was projecting at this present moment: Large drops of water were falling from the strands of her hair directly into her face, her mascara left racoon traces under her eyes, near her cheeks, with the rest of her makeup running down on her throat, and the addition of her soaking wet clothes and boots, without leaving the fact that she was shivering from the cold.

"Hey!" She screamed from the top of her lungs to the fisherman, while hitting her closed fist in the window of the passenger door.

Klaus raised his sigh, before turning his head to her direction, while slowly taking a puff of his cigarette, before nodding his head and waving his fingers at her as a "hello" hand gesture.

"Hey!" He answered her, while raising his right boot on the seat, before continuing to smoke.

You got to be kidding me, Caroline thought, while closing her fists in anger.

"Could you give me a hand over here?" She screamed more, through the window.

"I can barely hear you, sweetheart; with the rain and all…What are you saying?" Klaus shouted through the window, while enjoying every minute of his scam.

"Could you give me a hand with my suitcases?" She shouted even louder at him.

"Oh! I don't see why not, Love." He replied to her, before stretching his arms, cracking his head to the right, to the left, yawning a couple of times, before so slowly opening his driver door and take a few walking steps to reach Caroline's standing position, under the rain, his hands in his front jeans pockets, with his cigarette placed at the left corner of his mouth, while glancing, a quick second, at her luggage, strategically placed near the car trunk.

Finally, she thought in her mind, that gorilla man, with the most outrageous rude manners that she had ever experienced in all her life, would have the decency to help her.

Klaus entered the car key in the lock of the trunk, before opening the door with a shrill noise.

"Here you go, now you can put your suitcases in the truck, darling." He said to her, while nodding his head, before walking toward his passenger door.

"You're not going to help me put them in the trunk?" She asked him, in rage, while placing her hands on each side of her waist.

"Well, you see, I know how independent American women are, and I do not want to disrespect you, my dear lady." Klaus said, smirking at her, while bending his upper body and making a reverence with his right hand, before taking his sitting place back in the truck.

Caroline closed her eyes, while counting to ten, to calm herself down. Oh, how much she hated that man! At the first sight she had felt a disdain for him bigger than what she had ever felt for anyone else in her entire life. He was arrogant, rude, manner less, his clothes were dirty, and he smelled like fish! She hated the smell of fish - She hated fishermen - She hated him! She screamed in silence in her mind...But sexy - so sexy - sexy in hell, a small voice whispered to her conscience, to which she responded by biting her bottom lip to the point of cutting the delicate skin, with a drop of blood running on her chin.

She bended her upper body to pick up the luggage while carrying it inside the trunk, with Klaus who glanced at her in the interior mirror. She was not that bad, he thought to himself, while looking at her behind. After all, her ass was worth of his time for a few seconds. She had a body with beautiful feminine curves, and breasts that would fill his hands nicely. But, he hated blondes, and had always preferred brunettes and red heads, and plus, she was stubborn…Oh, so stubborn! He thought more, before smirking and seeing her struggling with the weight of her suitcases, while lifting them one by one, in the trunk. Maybe, after all, it would be harder for him, to make her realize that she needed to take the first plane back to New York.

"Brutus! Be ready my boy!" He murmured, to what seems to be himself in the car, but while being answered with the sound of a growl as a response.

Caroline finally closed the trunk, before splashing her way back to the front of the truck, her red suede - high heels boots floating into a lake of water, snogging to find the door latch, with rainwater blurring her view, while, with the help of God, finally being able to open it.

Klaus turned his head to his side window, while giggling with amusement... "Stubborn", that she was!

She threw her handbag on the front bench seat, while sliding herself on the torn leather, and closing the passenger door behind her, before breathing loudly, and passing a quick hand through her wet hair.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Klaus said to her, while nodding his head, smiling, in false seriousness.

Caroline turned her head to stare at Klaus, with a wicked look in her eyes, while biting her lips, and closing her fists in anger, forbidding herself to not hit that man in the face.

And then, Caroline's heart simply jumped out of her chest. A monster, that seemed to come from behind the front bench seat, attacked her! The largest dog that she had ever seen in all her life jumped on her legs, while barking at her.

"Oh my God, what is this?" She screamed from the top of her lungs, while gesturing with her arms as a S.O.S. to the all community of Saints in heaven! "Get this monster away from me!"

"Brutus is not a monster, he's a sweet baby….Aren't you, Brutus?" Klaus said to the dog, while caressing the dog's back, before putting a hand over his mouth, to retain his laughter.

"It's not a baby, it's a cow!" She screamed more, before adding. "Get this dog away from me, now!" She continued, while feeling the dog drool rolling on her neck and designer clothes, its awful breathe in her face.

"Well, you see…" Klaus said, while taking another cigarette from his pack, in his jeans back pocket. "The problem is that you are sitting at Brutus's place in the truck…And the poor dog is accustomed to its comfort, I guess you'll have to share the space with him." He explained more to her, while nodding his head, at the moment Brutus decided to lay himself on Caroline's thighs, while drooling on one of her hand.

"What comfort? There is no comfort in this….This…Whatever you call this conveyance!" She screamed from the top of her lungs, before adding. "Oh my God, look at this!" She exclaimed, while raising her hand in anger, in front of Klaus's sight, to show him the sticky dog saliva on her hand.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." Klaus said, falsely sincere. "Bad, bad boy, Brutus, you don't know how to treat a classy American lady, who came to visit us, shame on you!" Klaus added, while hitting the dog's behind, under his growl of protestation and loud barking. "See, I think you just hurt his sensitive side." Klaus continued, while tilting his head.

Caroline had suddenly the clear and perfect vision in her mind of a pointed object slowly entering the chest of that man and causing his painful death!

"Here." Klaus said, while stretching his hand behind the front bench seat, before reaching for a cloth and handing it to her. "Dry your hands with this." He added.

She looked at him suspiciously, while raising one of her eyebrows, but finally took the cloth from his hands.

"Thank you." She murmured to him, while grabbing the fabric from his hand; her own slightly brushing against his, triggering an intense shiver on her skin, at his electric contact.

She took the cloth and started to wipe the drool from her hand, before wrinkling her nose, while shaking her head, and sticking her tongue.

"This cloth smells like old fish!" She exclaimed, before opening her window and throwing it outside the car.

"Well, sweetheart..." Klaus started, while trying to not burst into laughter. "We're fishermen after all; we are not business men." He added to her, while starting the engine of the truck, and blinking an eye at her.

"Isn't it cozy and lovely?" Klaus exclaimed, with Brutus at his heels, while pushing the door of the tiniest - dirtiest little fisherman house that she had ever saw in all her life, not that Caroline has seen a lot of them before this day. She dropped her suitcases at her feet, while standing under the arch door, with a speechless mouth expression plastered on her face.

"What, what, what…is this…" She mumbled almost incoherently, without even being able to make a coherent sentence.

"Well, this will be your new place, love." Klaus said to her, with the biggest smile on his face. "Ok, it's a bit peasant, I give you that, but, so charming at the same time, would you say? I think you'll feel right at home in here, doll." He mocked her even more.

"I won't stay in this dumb!" She screamed at him, while putting her hands on each side of her hips. "I demand to be brought to the nearest hotel!" She ordered him.

"Well, it's a delicate manner, really…" He started explaining, while scratching his chin. "See, it's still the high season for fishing, and the fishermen who came from Ireland for the high season, and the good pay, are still at the only hotel of the village. You could ask one of them to liberate his room, but then you would not be the nice lady from New York anymore…And, I don't know how you could find another place to stay, except if you like camping, perhaps?" He added, while nodding his head, and trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Camping?" She exclaimed, while passing a quick hand through her hair. "You must be kidding me, right?" She asked him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Or, you could stay at Johnny's home with Brutus; they have a small trailer near the port." He said, before adding while lowering his head near hers, and murmuring. "Not the best hygiene place though…But, see…In here sweetheart, you won't be bothered with the noise…Though, sometimes at night you can even hear from afar the sound of the coyote under the full moon, and the bats are making their home in the cornice of the house. Aren't they the most adorable creatures alive?" He added, while shaking his head, and crossing his arms in front of his chest, while imitating her standing position.

"Bats?" She asked in shock.

Caroline lost all her colours, while closing her eyes and counting loudly to ten, before dragging her feet toward the nearest chair that she could find, while sitting and creating a cloud of dust on the impact, before coughing her lungs out .

"Oh baby!" Klaus thought in his mind, while smirking. "I have you where I wanted, and while eating in my hands now!"

"Well, I could leave Brutus with you, for the night, if you want to feel safer?" He asked her, while lowering his sight to look at the dog, who barked at his saying.

Caroline raised her eyes, while narrowing his sight, in anger, toward the fisherman. No way possible for her to know if he was truthful or not? Though, the smirk on his face made her doubt his truthfulness. But she was so tired, and her clothes were so wet, and she wanted to sleep, even if she had to sit on that chair and sleep on it. Later, much later, she would deal with this rude cave man, and would make sure that he would be the first on her layoff list.

"Please, just go!" She asked him, before lowering her head in her hands, while gesturing with her hands toward the door.

"Well, if this is what you're wishing." Klaus told her, while shrugging his shoulders and turning his back at her, before directing his walking steps toward the door. "Just one last thing that I need to tell you… There is a high risk that the water will turn brown for a day or two, the pipes have not been used for so long, if ever you wanted to take a bath…Sorry, there is no shower! And the toilet facility is actually located outside; if you run very fast you shouldn't meet any strange creature at night." He continued, while smiling, before nodding his head to her one last time, and slamming the door behind him.

Caroline raised her head, while reaching for her handbag, dropped on the floor, before throwing it on the door with all the strength she had left in her.

"Go to hell!" She screamed.

Klaus heard her scream and it made him smirk with contentment. He took a cigarette from his pack, lighted it, before taking a puff.

"Plan A was a success, Brutus!" He said to the dog. "Come...I'll bring you back to Jamie. It won't be long now until Miss Diva the Princess, "look at me, I'm the best" will take her beautiful ass back to New York." He added, while whistling his way back to the truck.


	3. This was not in the plan!

" _For God sake, Klaus, what were you thinking?" George exclaimed, before rising on his feet from behind his desk, while gesturing nervously with his hands and arms._

_Klaus stood in front of the foreman, with his hands on each side of his waist, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling. George reached his standing position, before pacing back and forth in front of his employee._

" _Do you know in what conditions I found Miss Forbes this Morning?" George continued, while openly scolding Klaus and pointing a finger to his chest. "She had fallen asleep on a chair, a chair I said, in an abandoned fisherman house, nonetheless. When I found her walking on the side of the country route, I was not even sure what strange female creature was standing in front of me, she was sneezing and coughing, because she had caught a cold. She hadn't eaten since more than twenty four hours, and she hadn't taken a shower since God knows when...And you know why?" George asked, while tilting his head and adding in a scream. "Simple! All of this because of you!"_

_Klaus lowered his head, his shoulders heaving with every jolt of laughter. She had fallen asleep on a chair? The image would stay in his memory for years to come, but why? It's not like he liked the woman ... Oh, no! She was just another feminist, career woman, with her fancy clothes and snobby attitude. Though, he had to admit that the time he had passed with, and while harassing her, had been fun._

" _And you have the audacity to laugh, young man?" George exclaimed, completely dumfounded._

_Klaus shrugged his shoulders, while passing a hand through his army cut hair._

" _What can I say, George, I showed her the best Clovelly hospitality possible." Klaus explained, with a smirk on his face._

" _You think it's funny? Don't you?" George asked him, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _Well, now that you mention it, I'm actually very concerned for the welfare of Miss...What did you say her name was?" Klaus replied, while trying to hide his amusement._

" _I'm not sure that you'll still laugh the day she will lay you off for bad behaviour, son. I can back you up as much as I can, because you're my best man on board of my boats, but don't push your luck, Klaus!" George warned him._

" _What? Miss New York City doesn't have a sense of humour." Klaus asked him, while keeping smiling._

" _Let me tell you that this morning when she learned the joke you had put on her, she was not ready to put your name on her list of people to give Christmas presents, mate!" George responded in anger, while shaking his head. "I had to explain to her that you made a mistake that it was not intentional, and I will not even repeat the names that she called you between her teeth."_

_Klaus giggled, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _Let see: Charming, sexy, awesome..." Klaus started the list, in a mocking tone of voice._

" _Try more: A gorilla man, a heartless and rude man, whose mother has not educated him." George listed himself._

" _Well, at least for the last part, she had it right, that little one." Klaus replied, while losing his smile._

" _I'm sorry, son, I really am! I did not think before talking." George confessed, while noticing his blunder. "I know that your heart is at the right place, and that you want to help our team of men, but this is bigger than all of us. This economic crisis is affecting the all world, not just Clovelly."_

_Klaus gestured with his right hand, while shaking his head._

" _Forget about it." Klaus responded, while turning on himself and directing his walking steps toward the door of the office trailer._

" _Klaus…I'm warning you, son. This is not a time to be fooling around and create trouble, believe me!" George told him._

_Klaus turned on himself, while staring into George's eyes._

" _Where is she now?" Klaus asked him._

" _I brought Miss Caroline Forbes to her bedroom at the Rose Garden Pub. She'll be able to take a shower and eat a proper breakfast, while you'll be able to control yourself, and stay out of her way." George warned him. "I can't believe that you drove her to the old Wilson house. But, for this time I was able to calm her down, and have your back"_

" _I'm resourceful when I want to be, you should know that about me, George." Klaus said, in a mocking ton of voice._

" _Get out of here!" The foreman ordered, while waving his right hand at Klaus, and shaking his head in disbelief._

" _I'll go take my breakfast at the Rosen Garden for a change." Klaus screamed at him, while closing the door of the trailer._

" _Klaus don't be a fool! You hear me? Stay out of her way." George screamed from the top of his lungs._

* * *

" _Here, my beautiful lady, I brought you fresh clean towels." A young and beautiful English woman, with dark brown, long, and curly hair, said to Caroline, while handing the clean towels to her._

_She was young, tall and beautiful, with what seems to be a strong personality and two red natural cheeks as a probable sign of her love of the outdoor life._

" _Thank you." Caroline replied to her, with a smile, while taking the towels from the woman's hands._

" _Usually several fishermen are sharing a common toilet facility and a shower, but we thought that it would be proper for you to have the only bedroom with a private bathroom." She explained more to Caroline._

" _Thank you again, I must be a messed?" Caroline asked, while passing a hand through her tangled hair._

" _No, you're actually very beautiful." The woman said with a smile, in all truthfulness. "But, where are my good manners." She added, before wiping her hands on her apron, and handing her right to Caroline. "My name is Katherine; I'm working with my boyfriend, Stefan, in this hotel - restaurant, and pub at night"_

" _It's nice to meet you, Katherine." Caroline said, while returning her smile and shaking her hand. "I'm Caroline Forbes, I was sent to the village by the Fish & Sea head office in New York." She presented herself. _

" _Oh, I know who you are. Pretty much everybody in the village knows who you are by now." She explained to Caroline, while titling her head, and putting her hands on each side of her hips._

" _But I just arrived yesterday, how can anybody know me?" Caroline asked Katherine, in surprise._

" _Small village life, my lady, there is not much to discuss in here, except the weather, the last gossips, and the new arrival of visitors in Clovelly." Katherine explained to her, while pushing a bedroom door and inviting her to enter with a hand gesture. "Do you have any suitcases?"_

" _I have several actually." Caroline explained to her, while entering in a small, rustic, but beautiful bedroom, before adding. "Mr. George will...Will..." She started, before sneezing loudly. "I'm sorry. I mean, Mr. George will bring my suitcases in a short while."_

" _Oh my...Bless you! You caught a cold! Klaus can be a bad boy when he wants to be let me tell you that." Katherine said, while smirking and opening one of the windows, to let into the room, the morning fresh air._

" _Klaus? Who's Klaus?" Caroline asked, while wiping her nose with a handkerchief._

" _Klaus? I believe you met him? He's the man who brought you to the Wilson fisherman house yesterday?" Katherine explained to her, while opening the duvet cover of the bed, to air the linen sheets. "I'm telling you, the pub was abuzz yesterday night, and the men could not believe that he had brought you there in all places. That house has been abandoned for years. But, don't be too mad at him. He's a good man; we dated when we were young."_

_Caroline opened her eyes widely, while shaking her head in disbelief. Which woman, with her right mind would date that gorilla man?_

" _And he is quite a catch, in the village. All the single women are hoping to date him." She explained, before bending her head near Caroline's and adding in a murmur, while blinking an eye. "I say date to be polite, but some of them could accept way less, or way more, depending the way you see it." She added, with a blink of an eye._

" _Did you? I mean ..." Caroline asked, while blushing. Since when was she blushing while talking about sex, thought Caroline, while rolling her eyes?_

" _Oh dear Lord, no, we were thirteen years old when we dated. It was a long time ago. But, he still protects me like a big brother." Katherine explained to Caroline, with a smile. "He's actually downstairs taking his breakfast at the bar." She added to Caroline, while putting a vase of fresh flowers on the bedside table, before turning and finding an empty room, with no Caroline in it._

* * *

" _Klaus, mate, you are our new hero!" Jamie shouted from a near table, while devouring his plate of eggs._

" _I have no idea what you're talking about, Jamie?" Klaus responded to the fisherman, while biting full teeth into his baguette, with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes._

" _You surely play a good joke to the lady." Eric, the young sailor, exclaimed._

" _Still no idea what you're talking about." He said for the second time, with a smirk on his face._

" _Are you all good to sail today?" Eric asked Klaus._

" _The weather seems to have cleared up, and the wind seems to be at a good node." He answered Eric. "We'll leave after breakfast." He shouted to the fishermen who were taking their breakfast at the pub._

" _Here, here!" Klaus heard voices answering him._

" _Or maybe I won't leave?" He murmured to himself, while rolling his eyes, and seeing a blond tornado coming toward his sitting position at the bar._

" _You!" He heard Caroline say, while seeing her standing beside him, with her hands placed on each side of her waist._

" _Do I know you?" He asked her, while smirking._

" _Oh! Don't you dare play this game with me?" She said, while pointing a finger at him. "Klaus … Or, whatever your name is." Caroline addressed herself to him._

" _Well, I believe you have the correct name." He responded, while keeping his stare in front of him._

" _You did not even have the decency to name yourself to me yesterday!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _Well, you didn't ask for my name, Love." He answered her, while shrugging his shoulders. "And to be honest, you followed a perfect stranger willingly, without even knowing who I was, like a female cat in heat. I could have raped you easily in the truck if I had wanted to." He answered her before turning his head to stare into her eyes, while sipping his cup of coffee._

" _Oh…." Caroline exclaimed in shock, while feeling hot flushes and redness reaching her cheeks and a range of intense shivers hitting her entire body with the effect of his last sentence on her. "I knew that you where one of the fishermen, and you told me that you were send by Mr. George to bring me to someplace." She explained to him, while closing her fists in anger and sneezing several times._

" _Oh, God bless you, sweetheart, did you catch a cold?" Klaus asked, while mocking her openly._

" _Go to hell!" She replied to him, while blowing her nose in her handkerchief._

" _Already there with you by my side, my dear lady" He replied to her, while smirking and nodding his head. "You know, I could have told you that I was Santa Claus, and you would have followed me anyway. But, don't worry love." He said, while bending his head near hers and murmuring. "I have that effect on women; you're not different than the others, except that you dress like a New York fashion Diva. Though, today, my sweetheart, you look kind of neglected to me, you did not have time to shower I presume?" He added, while blinking an eye at her and impolitely burping in her face, before turning his head and sight in front of him._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while taking deep breaths and mentally counting to ten. How much she hated that man! A dictionary would not have the rather high amount of hateful words to describe him._

" _Don't you have any idea who I am and what I could do to you?" She asked, while murmuring near his right ear, before feeling hundred of fishermen eyes staring at them._

_Klaus turned his head while drowning his sight in hers, before saying:_

" _Oh I know who you are, doll. You're an insecure snobby feminist, who dress with expensive clothes, with one inch of makeup on her face to hide her true self, and who thinks that she is better than anybody else, while putting men at her feet, and wanting them to bend in front of her highness, like obedient slaves. Well, it ain't me, Love!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

_Caroline felt tears reaching her eyes, but with all the strength she had in her she raised her chin up high, in a confrontational gesture, while keeping her eyes locked with his._

" _Better a snobby feminist Diva, than a chauvinistic pig with no manners, like you." She replied to him._

" _Look at you, Doll. You're fighting me back, with your perfect manicured nails!" He replied to her, while giggling. "Ouch! You just hurt my feelings right here." He added, while putting a hand over his chest, near his heart, as a mocking gesture._

" _If it is war that you want, it is war you'll get!" She murmured to him, while keeping her stare in his. "I'm here to do my job; I'm not here to be insulted by you. And if you think that I will take the first plane back to New York, you are sadly mistaken. If I was you, I would start to show me the kind of respect that I deserve, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, if you change your attitude toward me, if not, there could be professional retaliation from my part."_

" _Bring it to me, sweetheart, bring it. But, in the meantime, could you just stop talking. It's no enough that I have to see you, your voice is like a bad violin sound in my head, and you're disturbing my breakfast." Klaus replied to her, with an angry stare directed at her._

_A near cough sound, make them turned their heads together toward the intruder._

" _Hello, Miss Forbes, I presume? My name is Charles; I'm one of the fishermen on the **Fish and Sea** boats." The oldest fisherman of the team addressed himself to Caroline, while holding his beret in his left hand, before handing his right hand to her. "On behalf of all the team, I wanted to welcome you into our village, and wish you a nice stay." _

_Caroline looked at the old man while softening her attitude and wiping her hands on her dirty clothes._

" _Hi! It's nice to meet you, Charles." She responded, while shaking his hand, before passing a hand through her tangled hair. "I'm sorry to look so neglected this morning." She added, while angrily staring at Klaus, who rolled his eyes, while finishing his coffee. "I had quite a first bad night."_

" _Ahhhh …Nonsense, my beautiful lady, you look lovely." He replied, before nodding his head in all shyness, while smiling at her. "Don't be mad at Klaus, the poor fellow wanted to introduce you to one of our little joke, a trick that we play to the newest resident of Clovelly. And we knew that you would be with us for quite a while, so, if you are mad at him you should be mad at all of us."_

_Klaus turned his head toward Charles in surprise, while raising one of his eyebrows. What was he doing?_

" _If you say so…I should forgive you all, then." Caroline responded, very doubtful of Charles's truthfulness._

" _Hi, lady Forbes…I'm Jamie." Jamie presented himself, while handing his hand._

" _Hi!" She replied, while shaking his hand._

" _Hi, I'm Eric." Eric, the young sailor, said himself._

" _Hi!" Caroline replied repeatedly for the entire group of fishermen that were present in the pub._

_George, the foreman, entered the pub, while directing his walking steps toward the bar counter._

" _Ok, my men, finish your breakfast; a hard day of work is awaiting you." The foreman screamed to the assembly, while making them walk back to their tables, under their groan of protestation. "Miss Forbes, I'm sorry to be late, I was actually delayed with a mechanical problem on one of the boats." He explained to her._

" _Not to worry." She responded with a smile on her face._

" _I hope Klaus was respectful to you?" The foreman asked her, while glancing at Klaus, who shrugged his shoulders in annoyance. "Like I told you, he is actually one of the best men on the boats."_

" _He was, actually, a perfect gentleman." She started, while narrowing her sight on Klaus. "Mister Klaus presented his humble apologies to me and I could only accept them." She added, in a pernicious way._

" _Oh, you most be joking, lady?" Klaus mumbled in his teeth, while laughing, and shaking his head in disbelief. "I did not present any fucking apologies to you!" He said, while turning his head to look at her, with a threatening look in his eyes._

" _Oh, stop it, you!" She responded to him, while hitting his right arm with her closed fist. "Mr. Klaus is simply shy." She added, while shrugging her shoulders, and smirking._

" _Shy?" George replied, while opening his eyes widely._

" _Don't you dare, sweetheart?" Klaus warned her in a murmur, while closing his fists in anger._

" _Yes, he even offered me to repair the water pipes, in the old Wilson fisherman house." She added, while smiling heavenly._

" _Well, it's very gracious of him." George responded, while seeing Klaus shaking his head in negation to him. "But, you won't need to stay in that house, Miss Forbes; you'll have a very comfortable place in the upstairs bedroom."_

" _Actually, I fell in love with this charming house. I would like to make it my home for the next three months." She replied to the foreman, while raising her chin and creating a dead silence in the dinning room._

" _But, the Wilson Fisherman house is barely liveable?" George replied to her._

" _Nothing that a little bit of tender, love and care wouldn't fix." She replied to him, while turning he sight toward Klaus, and smirking at him, to which he narrowed his sight back at her, while biting the inside of his cheeks in anger. "And because Mister Klaus offered so willingly and so nicely to help me fix the house, I feel that I can already call that house my home." She explained, before adding. "If you don't mind I will go pick up my toiletry bag in one of my suitcases, in your car, Mister George, and I will take the time to take a quick shower upstairs, before you could show me the facilities of your port."_

" _Surely, it would be my pleasure to show the port to you, Miss Forbes." George replied, while nodding his head to Caroline. She directed her walking steps toward the entrance door, before exiting the pub._

" _You offered to fix the house?" George asked Klaus, while rolling his eyes in astonishment._

" _Of course not!" Klaus responded to him, while throwing a couple of bills on the counter to pay his breakfast. "I think that Miss Forbes and I need to have a little chit chat of our own." Klaus added, while directing his walking steps toward the exit of the room._

_A second later, you could hear the creaking of chairs on the wooden floor, and a group of fishermen rushing toward the windows, before placing their faces in the glasses._

" _What are you doing, gentlemen?" Katherine exclaimed, while arriving in the dinning room and placing her hands on each side of her waist._

" _There's going to be a fight between Miss Forbes and Klaus, we wouldn't want to miss that." The young Eric exclaimed, with a smile on his face, before receiving a slap behind his head._

" _You couldn't keep your mouth close, Eric?" Jamie asked him._

" _Ok, all of you, get away from the windows, now! Give them their privacy! Go – Go!" Katherine screamed while making them leave their voyeurism hiding place, before closing the plaid red curtains._

* * *

" _Hey, you!" Klaus screamed to Caroline, while accelerating his walking steps to reach her._

_Caroline smiled with contentment, while turning on herself and crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _Yes, Mister Klaus, what can I do for you?" She asked him, while tilting her head to the right._

_He approached Caroline, before bending his upper body near hers._

" _Don't think that I don't know what you're doing, sweetheart." He said, while waving a finger at her._

" _Oh, and what am I doing exactly, Mister Klaus? Or maybe I should close my mouth to not bother you delicate ears with my violin voice?" She asked him._

" _Mm…." He mumbled, while narrowing his sight on her. "You want to play dirty like this, do you? Love … Why? You have the hot for me or something?" He asked, while mocking her._

" _Oh…" She said, while closing her fists in anger, before putting her hands on each side of her waist. "When hell will freeze over, Mister Klaus … I would prefer to be thrown into the middle of the sea with no life jacket than being in your company for even one second!"_

" _It is as well. You're not my type of woman, doll!" He answered her._

" _Right back at you, Mister Klaus!" She screamed at him._

" _But yet, you want me to fix your new house." He responded to her. "I give you, not even a week, before you'll take your pretty ass back to New York!"_

" _Oh yes, you think so? You're on! Not only I will stay the three months of my mandate, but I'll make your life miserable!" She screamed more._

" _You never close your pretty mouth?" He asked her, while shaking his head._

" _I'll keep talking, and it is not you who …." She started, before being pulled, abruptly, into his arms._

_Klaus grabbed Caroline by her upper arms, while pulling her forcefully on his chest, lowering his head near hers, before crashing his mouth on Caroline's, under her sounds of angry protestation._

_She pushed her hands on his body, while trying to free herself from his barbaric embrace, before feeling his muscular abs under her fingers. That man was made of steel, she thought in the blur of her mind, while against her better judgment, sliding her hands on his muscles and keeping her lips tightly closed, with the pressure of his mouth on hers._

_His pulpous lips were hard as a rock but soft as silk, and were pushing on hers to open. With all the strength she got left in her, she finally pushed him at arms length, before passing the back of her right hand on the length of her mouth, and spitting on the ground._

" _Don't you dare lay a hand over me again, or kiss me again!" She warned him, while pointing a finger at him, before passing a nervous hand through her hair._

" _I don't take order from anyone, sweetheart, especially not from you!" He replied to her, before pulling her into his arms again, and crashing his mouth on hers for the second time._

_She punched his chest with her closed fists, while feeling his left hand take a grip of her wrists, twisting her arms behind her back, while pushing his hand on her spine, making her hips enter in full contact with his pelvis. Well, apparently, not only his abs where made of steel, she thought, while opening her eyes widely in surprise! She squirmed to free herself, but he was holding her too strongly for her to be able to succeed. She opened her mouth to scream, but he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in the deepness of her mouth. She moaned with surprise, with a desire arising from her lower body parts, while tasting his mouth that had a mix of coffee and sugar, and his lip, the taste of honey and tobacco._

_He twirled his delectable organ with hers, while groaning and devouring his lips even more, rubbing his free hands on her hips, waist, before raising it on her left breast, grabbing its roundness, and passing the tip of his thumb on its tip. She mumbled sounds of pleasure, which made him free her hands and arms. She encircled her arms around his neck, before passing the tip of her fingers on his jaw and left cheek skin, while feeling his hands caressing and grabbing her behind. Caroline to this point, was not even being able to take a breath of air into her lungs, or a conscious thought into her mind._

_Suddenly he pushed her away from him, while passing the back of his right hand on the length of his own lips, before spitting on the ground._

" _Well, I just made my point, Love." He said to a breathless Caroline. "It's unfortunate that you are not my type of woman. I usually don't put in my bed an icy feminist Diva, from New York; I love my woman real, sensual, hot and sexy. You don't fit either one of my standards." He added harshly, before nodding his head. "I wish you a nice day, Miss Forbes." He saluted her, before nodding his head and walking toward the port._

_She stood in shocked for a few second, before bending her upper body, taking a few pebbles in her hands and throwing them at his distant vision._

" _You can rot in hell!" She yelled._


	4. A hammer, a screwdriver and a blonde

" _Care, slow down I can barely understand you, or catch a word of what you're screaming into my ears." Bonnie Bennett told her friend, while keeping her cell phone near her right ear and walking toward her medical office, located on the 12th floor of a high class building of the downtown New York._

" _And then, he literally burped in my face, in front of the all crowd of fishermen that were sitting in the dinning room in the Rose Garden Pub. He's the biggest jerk around, I swear to you, Bonnie that man he's a selfish pig, and he's a peasant and a jerk!" She shouted in the phone._

" _You already mentioned that." Bonnie told her, while pushing the revolving doors of her building._

" _What?" Caroline screamed, while pacing back and forth in her brand new abandoned house._

" _That he was a jerk." Bonnie said, while mocking Caroline openly._

" _Well, let me tell you a third time: He's a fucking jerk!" She screamed more._

" _Wow! I don't remember hearing you being so upset because of a man before." Bonnie told her, while entering the crowded elevator._

" _I'm not upset!" Caroline yelled, before sitting on a chair and passing a nervous hand through her hair. "I just can't stand him. He's arrogant, and rude, and ... Can you believe that he brought me to an abandoned house the first night?" Caroline added, before sneezing into her phone._

" _Bless you!" Bonnie said to her friend, before adding. "Did you catch a cold already? But, it's august there; the weather should be nice in this time of the year in England, no?"_

" _It is nice out here!" Caroline screamed more, while sniffing. "But not when a gorilla man left you standing under the pouring rain for almost an hour!"_

" _Oh, back to him again, as I can see." Bonnie replied, with a smile. "Is he handsome, sexy?" She asked while finding her way out of the crowded elevator, and taking her first walking steps into the corridor._

" _What does it have to do with anything?" Caroline asked her friend, while gesturing with her hands._

" _Am I talking to Caroline Forbes at the moment?" Bonnie asked, dumfounded. "Because, you always look at men's bodies, Care…Jerk or not, it makes no difference to you, it is your prerogative!"_

" _How should I know what he looks like? And, Bonnie, who do you think I am for God sake? You are making me feel like a shallow person, exactly like he makes me feel!" Caroline said to her friend, in anger._

" _Oh, so he is sexy." Bonnie replied to her, while giggling, and pushing the glass entrance door of her dental office, before nodding head to her secretary._

" _Good morning, Melissa." She saluted her receptionist._

" _Good morning, Miss Bennett." The petite brunette responded, while opening her eyes widely at the loud sound of Caroline's voice coming out of her boss's cell phone._

" _I never said that he was sexy!" Caroline was screaming her lungs out._

" _Miss Bennett, is it Caroline, your friend who left for England? How exciting...Tell me, Is she ecstatic about her experience?" Melissa asked, while joining her hands in excitement._

_Bonnie put her right hand on her cell phone, to silence the screams of Caroline._

" _She is not exactly ecstatic!" Bonnie responded to Melissa, while blinking an eye at her receptionist._

" _Oh, I'm so sorry to hear, what happened?" Melissa asked more._

" _For what I could gather: man problem." Bonnie explained rapidly to her employee, before directing her walking steps toward her office. "Could you prepare me a double espresso; I think I will need it." She added, while rolling her eyes, and showing to Melissa her cell phone._

" _Man problem?" Melissa exclaimed in shock, before adding to herself. "But, it's only her second day in England?"_

_Bonnie closed her office door, before throwing her handbag on the carpet floor, sitting on her leather chair and elevating her feet on the desktop, before putting her cell phone back to her ear._

" _...And then he had the audacity to kiss me, while rubbing his dirty hands all over my body!" Caroline screamed even louder._

_Bonnie straightened her body, while dropping her feet back on the carpet and opening her eyes and mouth widely._

" _Wow! What did you just say, he kissed you?" Bonnie asked her friend, in shock._

" _And you were not even listening to me the all time. I'm suffering here, because of this pig, and you are not even the least interested?" Caroline mumbled to her._

" _Oh believe me, Care. I just got very interested all of a sudden…Tell me for God sake! How was it? Was he like Clark Gable in Gone with the wind? You remember when he kissed Scarlett, forcefully and with passion?" Bonnie asked her, while holding her laughter._

" _You find this funny, don't you? My misery is now your sunshine moment of the day!" Caroline exclaimed, while pouting._

_Bonnie busted into laughter, before hearing a knock on the door, and seeing Melissa enter the office, while bringing her the double espresso._

" _Here's your coffee, Miss Bennett." Melissa said, while handing a cup to her._

" _Thank you!" Bonnie responded, while putting a hand on her cell phone, and nodding her head toward the desk to sign her receptionist to drop the cup on the desktop._

" _So, how's the life in England for your friend?" Melissa asked again._

" _I'll tell you all the crisp details later." Bonnie answered her, while blinking an eye and giggling with her._

" _Bonnie Bennett, I can hear you!" Caroline screamed into her phone, before adding. "Stop bringing my personal life to everyone!"_

" _Since when don't you want to be the focus of everybody around you?" Bonnie asked Caroline._

" _Since, my personal life should stay my personal life! And I don't want you to make fun of me with strangers." Caroline explained._

" _But she is barely a stranger, Care… It's Melissa, my receptionist. You've talked to her many times before." Bonnie responded, while sipping her coffee._

" _I'm sorry, Bonnie." Caroline said, while closing her eyes and passing a hand through her tangled hair. "I'm just tired and confused, and away from my home." She added, with a sigh._

" _Hey!" Bonnie said, while loosing her smile. "I've never heard you this stressed before, Care…Are you ok? Is it that man who's putting you in that state of mind?"_

" _Yes! No! Oh, I don't know…I'm just…It's just that the two last days have been hard…I did not sleep a lot…And I've started to meet people here…And, they are all nice, with the exception of that jerk….And, I don't know how I will do my job." Caroline confessed to her friend._

" _I understand." Bonnie replied, while leaning her head on the back of her seat. "Could you take a day off resting, and go sightseeing?"_

" _I can't, because I have to put the house in order?" Caroline replied, while lowering her head and sneezing one more time._

" _What house? You told me that your company would arrange to have a bedroom facility in a hotel for you?" Bonnie replied, dumfounded._

" _Yes, but **that jerk** implied that I could not be able to live the kind of life they are living in Clovelly. And I would never give him the satisfaction of being right…So…" She started explaining, before being cut by her friend. _

" _You are staying in the abandoned house! Oh my God, Care! What this man did to you?" Bonnie asked, with a twinkle in her eyes._

" _Nothing…He has done nothing to me! I won't back down in front of that rude man that is all!" Caroline answered her friend._

_A silence filled the air for a few seconds._

" _Bonnie are you still there?" Caroline asked her._

" _Yes." She replied to Caroline, while flipping the pages of her date's organizer. "In ten days I could be there."_

" _What?" Caroline asked in surprise._

" _I'll come see you in ten days!" Bonnie answered her, while smirking._

" _What? Already…Oh my God! I would hug you if you were standing in front of me." Caroline exclaimed in happiness, while clapping her hands in excitement._

" _I will not stand here, and miss all the actions between you and the sexy fisherman!" Bonnie responded to her friend, while giggling._

" _He's barely good looking, believe me!" Caroline replied, while rolling her eyes. "If you're making this trip only to see him, you'll be disappointed."_

" _I know you, Caroline, you're lying!" Bonnie replied to her friend, with a smirk on her face. "You've been asking for this kind of passion since ever!"_

" _I've never asked to meet a rude man in my entire life! I like my men sophisticated and elegant, not smelling like fish and while wearing ripped clothes on their back." Caroline replied to her friend._

" _Then why aren't you with Elijah?" Bonnie asked her, while raising one of her eyebrows._

" _Because, we're on a break, Bonnie, it is as simple as that." Caroline replied to her._

" _Then you won't mind us having a dinner date on Thursday night? He asked me if I received some news of you, by the way." Bonnie informed her._

" _Enjoy yourself you two, and give him a kiss from me, would you Bonnie?" Caroline replied, before hanging on her._

" _What is going on with her?" Bonnie asked herself, while looking at her cell phone, completely dumfounded._

* * *

_Dressed with a jeans short, a pair of cowboy boots and a white t-shirt, with her hair in a pony tail and a blue scarf on her head to protect her from the dust, Caroline Forbes was coughing the several inches of dust, find all over the furniture, in the small Wilson's fisherman house. But, more stubborn than ever she had decided that she would show to Mister Klaus, who was the more stubborn of them both._

_She passed the back of her hand on her forehead while feeling drops of sweat running down on her face. It was a hot summer day in Clovelly, and that fact was not helping the numerous cleaning tasks of her day._

_She lowered her head while closing her eyes and sighing several times, before feeling tears filling her eyes. Caroline shook her entire body, while raising her shoulders high to get a grip on herself. Caroline Forbes was a fighter not a looser._

_A knock on the entrance door made her turn her head in surprise. She reached the door, before turning the handle, and standing in front of Katherine, the young woman that she had met at the Rose Garden Pub, while noticing behind her, ten curious and smiling women._

" _Good day, Miss Forbes." Katherine said, while nodding her head to Caroline, before adding. "We all came as the welcoming party. We thought you could need a hand in cleaning this house." Katherine added, while showing her the bucket and cleaning products that she was holding in her hands, before pushing her out of the way, and entering the house, with the women on her heels, under the speechless expression of Caroline._

" _Good day, Miss Forbes"_

" _What a beautiful day, Miss Forbes."_

" _Well, it's certainly a lovely afternoon, my lady."_

_Caroline stood immobile in the entrance of the house, while watching all the ladies passing in front of her eyes, carrying their buckets and cleaning products. The last of them, more fragile than the others, handed her right hand to her._

" _How do you do, my dear? I'm Rosa, Charles's wife." Rosa presented herself to Caroline._

" _Hi." Caroline replied, before wiping her hands on her T-shirt and handing her right hand to her. "I'm Caroline, nice to meet you, Rosa."_

" _The pleasure is all mine, young lady." Rosa replied to her, while turning her head to Katherine. "Where do you need me, Katherine?"_

_Katherine reached Rosa's and Caroline's standing position, before sliding her right arm around her shoulders._

" _What about an easy task, like the one of cleaning the wooden wardrobe, Rosa?" Katherine asked the oldest woman._

" _That will be my pleasure." The lady answered Katherine, before nodding her head to Caroline and directing her unsteady walking steps toward the opening alcove of the bedroom._

_Katherine turned her sight toward Caroline before murmuring:_

" _She is battling cancer."_

" _What?" Caroline said, speechless, before adding while shaking her head. "She shouldn't be here."_

" _She wanted to be here. The women in Clovelly are strong and combative, there is no way that Rosa could accept to be put aside of the female community." Katherine explained to Caroline. "I'm not implying in any way that you are not strong." She added, while blushing, and grabbing Caroline's left forearm._

" _It's ok, I understood what you meant." Caroline said to her, with a timid smile on her face._

" _Well, you certainly look different." Katherine said while crossing her arms in front of her chest and smirking._

" _Oh…" Caroline said, while blushing and lowering her sight on her shorts and t-shirt. "I realized that I did not bring the right wardrobe for my three months in Clovelly, this was the only thing that I could find in my suitcases that would fit the cleaning day requirement."_

" _Easily fix! I'll bring you to the village store this week. A couple of jeans, t-shirts and sweaters and you'll be all set." Katherine suggested to her. "I think that you need to fit the image in the middle of the fishermen, if you want their respect."_

" _I don't know why you're helping me?" Caroline asked her, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _Well…" Katherine started, while shrugging her shoulders herself. "It's not because we are living in a small England village, in the middle of nowhere, that we, as women, are not fighting for our feminist rights, like you are. I think you must have worked you pretty ass off to be where you are, now in your career, Caroline." Katherine explained, before adding in a murmur near Caroline's left ear, while blinking an eye at her. "Plus, we want you to win against the war you're having with Klaus."_

" _I don't have any war with that man!" Caroline answered her, with her cheeks turning the one hundred shades of red._

" _Tell that to someone else than me. Come, we'll get going." Katherine responded to her, while smirking and elbowing Caroline on her right side. "With all of us here, the house will be liveable in no time."_

" _We brought you nice lace curtains to put in the window, Miss Forbes." An Irish woman, named Emma, told her, while showing Caroline the beautiful curtains in her hands._

" _I brought you something also." Katherine said to Caroline, while handing a bag to her._

_Caroline took the bag in her hands, before pulling from the inside an off-white, very delicate and feminine, lace blouse._

" _I made it myself." Katherine said to her. "I thought that you could wear it to your welcoming party tomorrow night at the Rose Garden Pub, so I decided to offer you one of my humble creations." Katherine explained more to her, while blushing and adding. "If you have a skirt or a pair of jeans, it will look lovely with it…Take it as a housewarming gift."_

" _You did this?" Caroline asked, while standing amazed in front of Katherine's handmade creation._

" _I know it's not what you are used to wear in New York." Katherine replied, while blushing more._

" _Are you kidding? It's so beautiful, vintage, delicate, perfect…You would make a fortune if you would open a boutique in New York." Caroline replied to her._

" _You really think so?" Katherine asked, in shock._

" _Yes, I do, Katherine." Caroline honestly replied, before adding. "Thank you so much, for this and everything." Caroline said to her, while turning her head and looking at all the women at work in her new house. "I'll wear it proudly, but I wasn't aware of a welcoming party?"_

" _Well, now you are!" Katherine replied while sliding her arms around Caroline's waist and adding. "Come, sooner we start, sooner this house will be liveable!"_

* * *

_The unbearable sound of a fist striking repeatedly the wooden door made Caroline close her eyes and fists in anger. No need for her to wonder for a very long time who this could be. She sighed several times, while walking toward the entrance door and passing her right hand on her forehead, even with the evening breeze coming from the open windows; this day was probably one of the hottest of the all summer. She turned the handle, before closing her eyes one more time and opening the door._

" _Good evening, Mister Klaus." She said, while raising her chin in the air and inviting him to enter with a hand gesture._

_Klaus raised his right hand to the right corner of his mouth, before taking his cigarette and taking another puff, sliding with rude manner, his sight on her bare legs, while raising it on her shorts, upward on her t-shirt that was now glued to her body like a second skin, due to the sweating, with her breasts offered at his view._

_Oh damn! She though with anger directed entirely at herself, she had totally forgotten to put a bra this morning, before noticing the unbearable smirk appearing on his face. Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest, while keeping her sight in his before seeing him passed beside her, with his toolbox in his hands, and his left arm touching inadvertently her upper right arm and shoulder. Caroline took a few steps backward to avoid his touch, while forbidding herself to notice the hundred of shivers that had hit her all at once, at the simple contact of his skin, with the addition of the nice glow of spicy after shave smell that had made her head spin for a few seconds._

_She narrowed her eyes in anger at him: not even a hello or a nod of his head to salute her. That man was a pig…But a damn sexy pig; she had no choice to admit to herself while sliding her sight on his bottom, looking at its roundness in a clean, black and tight pair of jeans, with a white, clean t-shirt, to dress his chest._

_She took a few walking steps to reach his standing position in front of the sink, in the small kitchen, before taking the cigarette out from his mouth, and crashing it in an ashtray._

" _If you don't mind, I would like for you to not smoke in my house!" She ordered him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and tilting her head, with a smirk of contentment on her lips._

_He raised one of his eyebrows, before smirking himself, sliding his right hand in his jeans back pocket, reaching for his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, before lighting a new one, and taking a puff, while blinking an eye at her._

" _So, Princess I gathered that you've never smoke before, am I right?" He asked her, while enjoying taking several puffs, to make her blood pressure rise even higher than what it already is._

" _You're really a nuisance, Mister Klaus, you're waiting for the respect of others, but you are not willing to give yours, and for your information, I do smoke socially, sometimes." She replied, angrily, to him._

" _Socially, you don't say, whatever that means, in your snobby world." He replied to her, before making round signs of smoke with his mouth, while leaning his back on the kitchen counter. "So, Princess, this is technically one of my day off, and if it was not for my boss ordering me to look at your water pipes, I would not be standing in front of you, and your wet t-shirt, while being forced to watch your lame attempt of seduction to lure me into your bed. I've told you before, I'm not interested!" He said to Caroline, while raising his toolbox on the kitchen counter, opening its cover, and searching for a hammer._

" _Oh!" Caroline exclaimed, while putting her hands on each side of her waist, with anger smoke coming out of her ears. "You… You're …. You… I …. Oh!" She mumbled, almost incoherently, while pointing a finger at him._

" _Ok, sweetheart, I'll lay myself on the floor, under the sink, in the kitchen cabinet, and if your pretty manicured hands would not mind holding the flashlight above my head and directing the light into the open sink, I would grandly appreciate it. Sooner I'm finish with this job, sooner I'll be out of here." He told Caroline, while handing the flashlight to her._

_Caroline pulled angrily the flashlight out of his hands, before sneezing loudly._

" _Oh bless you, doll, you're still have this awful cold?" He mocked her openly, before lying on the kitchen floor, and entering his head under the sink. "Light, Princess?"_

_Unfortunately for Caroline, there was not enough room for her to manoeuvre on neither side of the kitchen counter, she needed to straddle his lying body, and lean herself above him and the open hole of the sink, which she did reluctantly._

" _Do you see where the problem is?" She yelled at him, while directing the ray of light in the hole, when suddenly feeling his hands grab both of her bare calves, slowly raising his fingers on the back of her knees, before grabbing her thighs and pulling her forcefully toward the kitchen counter, making her moan in a mix of surprise and intense physical reaction while feeling the effect of his hands on her naked skin. **So this is what I would feel with his hands on my body?** Caroline thought to herself, while closing her eyes for a split second, while enjoying the effect of his skin on hers._

_**So this is what her skin would feel under my fingers**? Klaus thought to himself, before slowly raising them on her legs, while feeling the silkiness of her skin, all her nerves contracting under the ascension of his expert hands. But, what would it feel to have her naked body lying under his? He thought some more, for a split second, before shaking his head and this crazy idea away from his wild imagination. This woman was no interest to him, and it was her fault if he was sexually fantasying about her. Her damn fault and the fault of her white t-shirt! _

" _Stop dreaming, doll, and direct the light into my face and the pipes." He yelled, while making Caroline open her eyes and blush under his directives, before obeying his order._

" _Do you see something now?" She asked him._

" _Mm…Yap…I could do a repair for the time being and it would help for the few days that you will be in this house, but the pipes will need to be replaced in a near future." He yelled at her, with a mocking tone of voice._

" _It is a few months!" She screamed back at him._

" _I can hardly hear you, Love, what are you saying?" He replied, while holding his laughter._

" _I said it will be a few months that I will need to stay in this house, not a few days, and you perfectly know it. So, stop playing me for a fool, if it needs to be replaced, I'll pay for it." She informed him._

" _Well, a man can dream, can he?" He replied to her, before adding. "Could you grab a screwdriver for me, doll?"_

" _Ok." She answered him, while reaching for one in the toolbox, before handing it to him, and holding the light above his head, to help him work under the sink for an extra ten minutes._

" _Could you open the cold faucets now, please?" He asked of her._

" _Wow!" She replied to him._

" _What is it now, Princess?" He asked her, while drowning his sight in Caroline's, who was bending his head in the kitchen counter hole._

" _You said **please** , I had no idea that this word was in your vocabulary, Mister Klaus?" She replied to him, while smirking and openly mocking him._

" _You know, doll, when you let go of your snobby ways, and you dress with casual clothes like today, and act with less pretentious, you can almost be tolerable." He answered her, before adding. "Now, can you open the water, for me to check if it is working?"_

_Caroline frowned while closing her fists in anger, what an asshole that man! She turned several times the cold faucet, while hearing the strangest shrill noise coming from the pipes._

" _Is this noise normal?" She asked him, before opening her mouth in shock, while seeing a waterfall coming from the pipes, directly into Klaus's face._

" _Fuck! Close the damn faucet, lady!" He screamed at her, while trying to get out of under the sink, before realizing that he was stuck with Caroline's body bending over his._

" _I'm trying but the faucet seems to be stuck!" She screamed back at him, while turning the faucet in both directions of right and left, before finally being able to close it. "Ok, I got it!"_

_The water had started to fill the kitchen floor. She backed away from the kitchen counter, while wading in a small lake._

" _Are you Ok?" She asked him, while bending her head and watching him rolling away from underneath the kitchen counter, before rising on his feet, with his clothes entirely soaked. Caroline put a hand over her mouth to hide her growing need to burst into laughter._

" _Oh! You find this funny, aren't you?" He yelled at her, while getting rid of his soaked t-shirt, before standing chest naked in front of her._

" _Well, Mister Klaus, there's a certain appeal in the karma effect, don't you think?" She answered him, while tilting her head to the left, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, with the biggest smirk on her face. "I can only hope that you won't catch a cold, it would be so unfortunate."_

" _You'll need new pipes." He mumbled angrily in his teeth, while closing his fists in anger, before gesturing a hand toward the sink._

" _I've told you that I would pay for it." She answered him, while blushing and trying to not take a look at his naked tattooed chest. "I'll get you a towel to dry your…yourself." She mumbled, while blushing and taking an unsteady step into the watery floor, before loosing her balance, and falling head first, before being rescued by two strong arms that pulled her toward a muscular chest._

_She closed her eyes for a split second, while grabbing Klaus's forearms, and sighing to lower the palpitations of her heart._

" _I got you, shh…." He murmured to calm her down, while sliding a hand around her waist, bringing her in full contact with his bare chest, with his fingers reaching for her back skin, under her t-shirt, while gently stroking in circles her softness offered to him, his chin resting on top of her head._

_Ok, breathing was not helping the accelerated beats of her heart! Caroline thought, while reopening her eyes, and staring at his chest, while slowly raising her sight to stare into his eyes. Wrong move, she instinctively thought, before swallowing a nervous lump in her throat and drowning her eyes in his, feeling both of his hands slide on her bottom, while caressing her curves before sliding his hands in her jeans shorts pockets, making her close her eyes again and moan under the closeness of this moment between them._

" _You should be more careful, while swimming in murky water, Love. You never know who could catch you in his arms the next time." He murmured, his mouth touching her left ear, while slowly sliding his lips on her left cheek, without fully touching her, but with his soft breath caressing her skin, before reaching her mouth and murmuring in top of Caroline's lips. "Good night, Miss Forbes. I will order your pipes tomorrow."_

_A few seconds later, Caroline reopened her eyes, while hearing the sound of the front door being closed, before standing alone in the middle of her watery kitchen floor._

_Once again that man had taken a pleasure at playing her for a fool! But now, she could taste a sour taste in her mouth, and it was called: REVENGE!_


	5. Plan B multiply by two!

_**They say that if you can't beat your enemy's camp, you should join it!** _

_Well, there was not a way in hell that Caroline Forbes would allow that gorilla man to pull her down every time they were breathing the same air in the same room. She needed to gain the staff respect, and it is not with his conniving evil plans to diminish her authority that she would be able to do her present job in hands. Plan "A" had unfortunately poorly failed, showing a cold but professional attitude toward him, had only brought his indifference and macho attitude. She obviously needed a plan "B", and what better plan to use than his own game of seduction against him, she thought while grinning._

_Caroline frantically pushed – pulled - raised one of her suitcases on the bed, before opening its content in front of her eyes, while kneeling and searching with rage in its inside._

_Silk tops – ¨No¨ she exclaimed._

_Sexy dresses – "No" she exclaimed more._

_High heels sandals – "No" she said a third time._

_She tossed aside, one by one, what she was grabbing in her hands before continuing her search, while thinking that she must have been a fool to have packed so unnecessary and unpractical stuff._

_A pair of brown, old, and over used, high heels, ankle - army boots - "Yes"_

_A pair of Dolce Cabana washed out jeans – "Yes", she exclaimed, with the biggest smile on her face._

_Caroline rise on her feet, before bringing in her hands her new found treasures and directing her rapid walking steps toward the kitchen. She opened several drawers before grabbing a pair of scissor, closing her eyes for a moment and bringing the pair of expensive jeans near her right cheek, while caressing the softness of the fabric and sighing several times. After all, this pair of jeans was a five hundred dollars pair of Designer's._

" _Forgive me, my beautiful Dolce Cabana, forgive me...But..." She said out loud, while making a pause and closing her eyes. "...this needs to be a mean to an end!" She added, before biting her lips and cutting the hem of the fabric legs, while making several sporadically holes, before pulling on the fabric to create fringes and tearing the designer label in pieces._

" _Oh how much I can't stand you, Mister Klaus!" She mumbled angrily in her teeth. "You have no idea what is about to hit you." She added, with a wicked smile on her lips._

* * *

" _ **Tonight: Welcoming party for Miss Caroline Forbes of Fish & Sea head office – New York."**_

_That was the inscription written with chalk on the outside blackboard of the Rose Garden Pub._

" _More, more, more, more..." The crowd of fishermen were screaming, hitting their closed fists on the tables and on the bar counter, while cheering and watching Jamie, one of their own, finish to gulp a pint of beer._

" _I'm after having another pint, or was it the first one, certainly not my last!" Jamie screamed while triggering the general laughter, before receiving a slap behind his head._

" _Is this a way to behave in public, while waiting for Miss Forbes to arrive?" Emma, the Irish wife of another fisherman, asked Jamie, while creating a dead silence in the pub._

" _No, my dear lady, I believe it's not." Jamie replied, while blushing, lowering his head and stomping from one foot to the other._

" _Men, they are not even able to drink properly under a real contest!" Emma exclaimed, before taking in her hands another pint of beer, and gulping its entire content, under the screaming, cheering and exclamations of the entire female crowd._

" _Emma, Emma!" Klaus yelled to the woman, while entering in the Pub, in a tight black ripped pair of jeans, a grey Henley, long sleeves, T-shirt, several leather bracelets on his wrists, and a pair of army boots, while waving his right hand in her direction, with the biggest smirk on his face. "What are you doing to this poor Jamie, woman? He will be castrated in his pride now."_

_The Irish woman lowered the pitcher on the table under the applause and cheering sound of the crowd, before yelling back at Klaus:_

" _I made a promise to myself to educate the men of this village; they need to know that the women of Clovelly are as good as they are, and that they take the same as the men!" She screamed to the assembly, while making the women scream and cheer, even more. "Maybe you should learn a lesson or two, yourself, Klaus?" She mocked him._

" _What are you saying, Emma? I can't hear you." He responded to her, under the laughing sound of the fishermen, before directing his walking steps toward the bar counter._

" _Hey Trevor!" Klaus saluted the young man, that was standing behind the bar counter, while taking a sitting position on a stool. "Where are Stefan and Kat?"_

" _He went to pick up, Elena." Trevor replied to Klaus. "What can I serve you?"_

" _Marvellous! The bitch from London is back in town; my heart goes to your other brightest sister. Hit me with a whisky, I'll need something strong to help me endure tonight celebration." Klaus said, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling and grabbing from a near bowl a hand full of nuts._

" _Just watch your mouth, Mate, it is one of my twin sisters that you're talking about." Trevor answered him, while pouring the Whisky into a glass._

" _Ya, well. She is not my favourite of the two, obviously!" Klaus responded, while gulping his Whisky, before lowering his glass on the counter. "Hit me again!" Klaus asked Trevor, before feeling a hand on his left shoulder._

" _Mate, we never thought that you would show your pretty face tonight." Jamie giggled in his beard._

_Klaus smirked, before gulping his second glass, turning on his stool and facing the group of fishermen that were standing behind him._

" _Fellows, you have so little faith in your genius Master. I could never miss this celebration for anything in the world." He addressed himself to the fishermen group._

" _Do you have a plan "B", Mate" Eric, the young sailor asked Klaus._

" _A, B, C...All the letters of the alphabet." Klaus whispered, while grinning and raising his third glass of Whisky in the air. "If I have to drag this Diva myself to the airport, and out of the country, I'll do it!"_

" _What are you, gentlemen, plotting again?" Katherine asked, while standing behind the bar counter and dressing herself with an apron, before tying the knot behind her._

" _Well, if it is not our beautiful, Kat!" Jamie exclaimed, while blushing and nodding his head to Klaus._

" _Jamie, I perfectly know that Kat is standing behind me." Klaus said to Jamie, while mocking him and shaking his head, before turning on himself. "Hey gorgeous, hit me with a fourth one, could you, doll?"_

" _I think you had enough for now." Katherine answered him, while at the same time, waving her hands at the group of fishermen who were standing behind Klaus. "As for all of you, go back to your tables and to your wives. We are here to give a good impression to Miss Forbes, not the other way around." She added, while watching them returning to their tables, under their words of protestation. "You know what you are? You all are big babies!" Katherine exclaimed, before adding more to Klaus. "And you're the worst of them!"_

" _You know that I always pay you good and honest money for my drinks. So hit me again, sweetheart." Klaus asked again, while tilting his head and narrowing his eyes on Katherine. "I heard your adorable sister is in town?"_

" _Yes, she is, but don't even try to change the subject, I know you too well. What satanic plan are you concocting in this pretty head of yours, Klaus?" Katherine asked him, while leaning on her lower arms, placed on the counter. "Leave Miss Forbes alone, she is a nice and decent woman." She warned him, while raising one of her eyebrows._

" _Have we met the same woman?" Klaus responded, while raising one of his eyebrows, and trying to grab the bottle of Whisky from her hands, but without succeeding. "Do you realize why she is here, Kat? She will not play nice, believe me? Did you hear and see Rosa's state of health? If Charles loses his job, he'll lose the financial help he can get from the insurance."_

" _I'm aware of that, we are all aware of that fact, with the exception of maybe Charles himself. We'll find a way around this, Klaus. We won't let Charles and Rosa handle this alone...Worst to worst; we'll make the money collect for them. And if it was not Miss Forbes who would be the one send from New York to lay off the half of the staff effective, another person would be in here to do her dirty job. She has a soul...I saw it in her eyes, and if you would take two seconds you would see it too." She responded to him, before adding more. "And I think you complain way too much about her, you have a crush on her or what?" She mocked him openly._

" _Me? Having a crush on that snobby Diva from New York? It's like saying that I would have a crush on your snobby sister." Klaus busted into laughter. "Ah, Kat, Kat, Kat...Have you learn anything about me over the years? I like my women real, rough on the edges, natural looking. It's not like **Miss pretentious** would show up in a pair of ripped jeans, while drinking a pint of beer, smoking cigarettes, playing darts and letting me grab her ass all night."_

" _I think you are not giving her enough credit, you're judging a book by its cover, be careful of not being caught in you own game, mate." Katherine answered him, while smirking and pushing the bottle of Whisky toward him. "Here, if you want to be drunk, be drunk, she'll enjoy it even more!" She added to him, while blinking an eye at him, before facing a wooden shelf on the wall behind her and placing glasses._

" _I can't be drunk, sweetheart." Klaus whispered to himself, while smirking, and pushing the bottle away from temptation. "I need to put plan "B" into place."_

* * *

_Caroline stood at the foot of the bed, while watching her reflection in the old mirror placed on the opposite wall. She was barely recognizing herself: The pair of ripped jean was gluing on her lower body curves like a second skin, and the lace, handmade blouse, given as a gift by Katherine, showed off her cleavage. She had dried her hair naturally, leaving her blond curly hair falling freely on her shoulders. She wasn't wearing any makeup, or polish on her nails, except for a light pink gloss on her lips, but the two days in the fresh air of the England country had put natural pink colour on her cheeks. She had put her old high heels army boots in her feet. Overall she was looking like a bohemian country girl; overall she was looking like Mister Klaus's type of women. And it was exactly what she wanted, she thought while smirking to herself in the mirror._

_Operation, seduce your enemy – Plan "B" was officially launched._

* * *

" _Let me hold the door for you, Miss Forbes" George, the foreman, offered to Caroline, while holding the entrance door of the Rose Garden Pub, before opening his eyes widely at the sight of her ripped jeans._

" _Well, thank you, Mister George Chester, you're certainly very kind." She replied, while entering the noisy and festive dinning room of the Pub._

" _You are certainly looking very different tonight." He said out loud, while raising one of his eyebrows, before coughing, blushing, and bubbling his way out of his faux pas. "Oh pardon me, where are my manners…I mean…"_

" _Don't, please. I only thought that It would be better for me to "fit" the relax ambiance of the Pub, and be one of the crowd for a chance, and not the one who everybody are staring at." Caroline replied to him, with a smile on her face. "I'm actually honoured that they would invite me to a welcoming party."_

" _Oh gosh, I think it will have the opposite effect." George whispered to himself, while rolling his eyes._

" _Did you say something" Caroline responded, evasive, while scattering the room, in search of a certain someone._

" _I was saying that it was an honour to have you with us tonight, Miss Forbes." The foreman cough his way out of it, while getting rid of his jacket, and holding his hands to take hers. "Let me help you with your coat."_

" _Thank you." She replied, while pulling on her sleeves, and handing her coat to him. The summer rain had surprised them at sunset time._

_George took both of their coats in his hands, before placing them on a coat rack._

" _I let you find your way around." He saluted her, while nodding his head, before walking into the crowd._

_Katherine came from a side door, near the bar, while carrying a box of bottle._

" _You need help with that?" Caroline asked her, while grabbing the box with her._

" _Oh, how nice of you, Caroline, thank you!" Katherine replied, while putting the box on the bar counter, before lowering her sight on Caroline. "Oh Good Lord, Jesus, what have you done to yourself?" She exclaimed, while opening her eyes widely._

" _What? You don't like?" Caroline replied, while blushing, and lowering her eyes on her outfit._

" _Woman…Woman...Woman!" Katherine replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and lowering her head near Caroline's, before murmuring. "I can recognize a conniving woman a mile from here, when I see one, I should know I'm their Queen …He's going to flip when he will see you!"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about?" Caroline replied, while smirking, shrugging her shoulders and blushing at the same time._

" _Sure you don't, and I am the Queen of England!" She replied to Caroline, while pulling bottles from the cardboard box. "Be careful, sweetheart, there is a say: Who believes to take in its nets will be the one who will be…I love the blouse on you by the way…You're even sexier dressed this way, not that anything was wrong before...Now go mingled and kill him dead…I'll be watching from afar for sure! " Katherine added, while blinking an eye at her._

" _There is no rush in attacking the enemy's camp." Caroline replied, while keeping smiling._

* * *

" _Klaus, are you interested in a game of arms wrestling? I believe you owe me a rematch, Mate!" Jamie screamed, while raising his glass of beer in the air._

" _And crush your pride one more time, Jamie?" Klaus responded to him, standing with his back leaning at the bar counter, while triggering the crowd laughter._

" _You two are worst than children!" Rosa screamed, while holding the arm of her husband Charles, who suddenly turned his head toward the other side of the Pub while opening his eyes widely in a state of shock._

" _Bloody hell, what we have here, can it really be Miss Forbes?" He exclaimed, while putting a hand on Eric's right shoulder._

_Eric turned his head, while swearing himself._

" _God shit, check this out, mates." He said himself, while hitting Jamie's chest, with a slap of his left hand._

" _I'll be damn!" Jamie exclaimed, while swearing and hitting the good fellow beside him, and so…and so…Till Trevor was hit the last, and turn himself to slap Klaus's head._

" _Hey, watch your manners, Trevor!" Klaus exclaimed, while holding his head with his right hand._

" _If I was you, Mate, I would turn around and take a good look at her." Trevor exclaimed, while nodding his head in direction of Caroline._

_Klaus turned on himself, while freezing all his movements before staring at the focus of everybody else. Miss Caroline Forbes was standing at the opposite side of the bar counter, or was it really Miss Forbes? No, that couldn't be the Diva from New York. That was instead the image of the perfect woman that he would gladly put in his bed, in a heartbeat._

_He swallowed a lump in his throat while sliding his eyes from her high hells, army boots, swallowing again … higher to her ripped jean, and to her curved bottom… swallowing again…to the exquisite feminine blouse, with the most delightful cleavage a man could desire…her curly, long, blonde hair falling on her shoulders, like the wings of an angel._

" _I believe the fish has taken the bait." Katherine murmured to Caroline, while nodding her head to the right, smiling and leaning her upper body on the bar counter._

_Caroline turned her head, while feeling her eyes meeting with Klaus's. She held her breath for a few seconds, before feeling her heart suddenly skipping a beat or two. He finally raised one of his eyebrows, before blinking an eye at her. She raised her chin up, while nodding his head to him, as a salutation gesture._

" _Oh whatever you're planning in this little head of yours, Love, I am waiting for you." Klaus murmured between his lips, while keeping his stare in hers._

" _Oh this evening is getting more and more interesting by the minute." Katherine added, with a mocking tone of voice, while rinsing a glass in the sink._

" _A moment of attention: Fellow friends and co-workers." They heard George Chester called. "I would like to thank you all for your presence in this welcoming party for Miss Caroline Forbes who will be present with us in Clovelly for the next three months. Miss Forbes has been sent by the head office of Fish and Sea in New York, please give her a well deserve welcoming applause."_

_Caroline was finally able to detached her eyes from Klaus's smoldering gaze, while turning her sight toward the foreman, under the welcoming applause of the crowd, feeling hundred of curious eyes staring at her._

" _Thank you, it's actually a real honour to be here." She simply responded, while nodding her head._

" _Caroline, let me present to you my brother Trevor." Katherine said._

_Caroline turned her head back to the bar counter, while handing her right hand to a handsome, young English man._

" _It is nice to meet you, my lady." Trevor responded, while shaking Caroline's hand and sliding a glass of beer in front of her. "This is offered to you with the compliments of Klaus."_

" _Well, how so thoughtful of him." Caroline replied, while taking the handle and raising her glass in direction of his sitting position, before nodding her head to Klaus, who rise his own glass in the air, while nodding his own head and smirking._

" _Well, you should go thank him for his nice gesture." Katherine whispered, in a mocking tone of voice, while smiling._

" _Let him wait." Caroline replied, while taking a sip of her beer._

" _I beg the difference; he's not a patient man, Caroline, he will surely come to you if you don't come to him. I believe that you captured his full attention for the night." Katherine added, while smirking, and blinking an eye at Caroline._

_Caroline turned her head, only to see Klaus's stare on her._

" _Then, wish me good luck, I'm about to walk into the enemy's camp." She replied to Katherine, before taking her glass of beer in her right hand._

" _Dressed like you are tonight; I don't think you'll need good luck! Go kill him, girl!" Katherine responded, before seeing Caroline walk toward Klaus, while swaying her hips, under his observer gaze._

_Klaus turned his sight back in front of him, in an " **I'm not interested"** manner, while gulping his glass of beer and thinking that his Diva Queen was actually biting his bait. _

_Caroline approached him, before sliding her glass on the bar counter, while taking place on the stool placed at his side._

" _Thank you for the drink, Klaus." She said to him, while sliding her left hand on the skin of his right forearm. He felt an electrical shiver hitting his entire body, created by both facts of her fingers touch on his bare skin and the way she had pronounced his name … A pure velvet sound in his ears. What kind of a game was she playing, now?_

" _It was my pleasure, Love; after all they could have combined your arrival party with your departure party, could you think so?" He mocked her openly, before gulping his glass of beer._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while counting to ten…She needed to keep her cool, and play his game._

" _Well, I'm actually very touched by their gesture." She simply replied, while drinking her glass. "Trevor, hit Klaus with another glass of beer would you, it will be my treat this time."_

" _Yes, my lady!" Trevor replied, while smirking at Klaus._

_Klaus raised one of his eyebrows, while turning his sight toward Caroline, before bending his head near hers, sliding his right hand on the edge of her stool, while caressing her bottom with the tip of his thumb, in an almost unnoticeable caress, his lips at a near inch of Caroline's._

" _Are you trying to get me drunk to lure me into your bed again, Miss Forbes?" He murmured near her lips, with his breath caressing her cheeks. "I thought I told you that you were not my type, a change of clothes is obviously not doing the trick for me."_

_Caroline kept her stare in his, while smelling his breath on her, a mix of Whisky and pure honey._

" _Please call me Caroline; I think we have passed the stage of civility between us. After all you took care of my water pipes yesterday." She responded to him, in a mocking tone of voice, while passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lips, making him stare at her mouth. "And, tell me Klaus, are you in the habit of buying a drink to a woman that is not your type?" She added, while sliding her right cheek on his left, her lips murmuring near his left ear, almost touching his skin._

_He closed his eyes, with the sound of a small growl coming from the deepness of his throat, while biting the inside of his right cheek, before turning his sight and head in front of him. She was playing with his last nerves. He reached for his pack of cigarettes, while lighting one, and trying to calm down his sexual hormone._

_**Tit for tat** Mister Klaus, Caroline thought in her mind, while enjoying this small victory._

" _You wouldn't be able to handle me in your bed, doll." He replied to her, while taking his first puff._

" _Who says that I want you there?" Caroline replied, while tilting her head to the right and smirking at him openly. "You have a too high opinion of yourself, and I usually don't let men who are finding me repulsive stand or sit beside me, count yourself lucky."_

_Klaus lowered his head near hers for a second time, before grabbing her chin with his left hand, while drowning his sight in hers._

" _Who said I am finding you repulsive? You have a few physical elements that I like." He whispered to her, his eyes locked with Caroline's, before lowering his sight on her deep cleavage and smirking. "And you obviously decided to show me what you had to offer today. Believe me; Love, if I wanted you, I would be somewhere else than standing beside you, I would find my way into your panties, in a blink of an eye, and you would be begging for more in no time, Caroline, without even knowing it." He whispered more, while seeing her blush, and hold her breath._

_She felt the beats of her heart rising dangerously at the sound of his voice pronouncing her name. Why was that jerk having this effect on her?_

" _Are you going to be a gentleman for once in your life and offer me a cigarette, Klaus?" She came with a come back, to maintain a calm attitude in front of him._

_Klaus stared at her with surprise, before taking a puff of his cigarette, and handing it to her while challenging her to put her lips where he had put his. Caroline took the cigarette in her shaking right hand before slowly sliding her lips on the tip of the cigarette and taking a puff from it, Klaus's eyes staring at her mouth like his own life depended on this simple gesture._

" _Thank you." She said to him, while lowering her eyes and blushing._

" _It is always a pleasure, doll." He replied, while lighting another one for himself._

_Caroline drank in one gulp the rest of her glass, before passing the back of her hand on her mouth, and rising on her feet._

" _My taste in men is way more sophisticated than what you could ever give me, Klaus, so it's a good thing that I am not your type of woman then. I won't take more of your time. Thanks for the drink, and I wish you a nice evening." She replied to him, in an indifferent tone of voice, while nodding her head to him, turning on herself before being grabbed on her right forearm and pulled forcefully on Klaus's chest, with his right hand and arm wrapped around her waist, and his left hand in her hair. Caroline raised her sight to look into his eyes, while barely catching her breath, and feeling his lips touching the skin of her right ear, whispering in a soft voice._

" _Let me give you what you always wanted to hear one day from a man's mouth, and that you will never hear from your sophisticated men of New York, Love: You're even prettier without the makeup, I like you that way, and you have the most beautiful eyes that I ever saw in my entire life. I could drown myself in them. Your hair is meant for my fingers to touch it, to slide them in your golden curls, while breathing their delicate perfume. Every time you're near me, my first thought is that all I want is the taste that your lips allow, because your mouth is what I want most underneath mine, I want to taste it, torture it, till you would beg me for mercy. The curves of your breasts are a constant reminder that my hands want to caress and kiss them while hearing your rapid heartbeats underneath your moaning of pleasure…You're my woman - my all – the love of my life." He said to her, while turning his head slowly, his cheek caressing hers, before drowning his sight in her teary eyes, noticing her rapid breathing, and the trembling of her hands placed on his forearms. "It is a shame that I am not your kind of man either, but you still have your sophisticated men to keep you warm in your bed." He murmured, in a mocking tone of voice, before letting go of his grip on her, taking his pack of cigarette left on the bar counter, nodding his head to Caroline, and walking toward a table of fishermen, while leaving a breathless and shaken Caroline behind him._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest apologies!  
> Completely forgot that I had opened this account last year.  
> Now I have over twenty chapters to update in here ;)


	6. Plan B multiply by two! - Part 2

_Caroline closed her fists and eyes tightly, while taking profound breaths. **You're a perfect jerk, Klaus Mikaelson. You have no idea who I am, no idea of what I want to hear from a man.** She thought in her mind while reopening her eyes, before narrowing her sight on him._

_He was holding several darts in his hands and was centering his body in front of a rounded target board, at the opposite side wall of the bar counter._

" _So, Miss Forbes…Oh pardon me, my lady…" He said, while shaking his head and bending his upper body, before making a reverence gesture with his right hand, and adding. "I've agreed to call you Caroline, did I? So Caroline, what do you think of playing a friendly game of darts? Or could it be too stressful for your beautiful manicured hands?" He asked her, with a loud mocking voice, while making the group of fishermen turn their heads in perfect synchronisation toward their exchange._

" _He called her by her first name?" Eric whispered in Jamie's ear, with wide open eyes._

" _It must be plan "B", mate." Jamie said, before turning his head toward Eric, while shrugging his shoulders and with a clueless feeling._

" _Well, as you can see, Mister Klaus." She replied, while showing him the back of her hands and moving her fingers in front of his sight, before walking to reach Klaus's standing position. "Oh pardon me, Mister Klaus….I've agreed to call you Klaus, did I?" Tit for tat for you she thought, while smiling, before adding. "As you can see, I have no manicured hands tonight."_

" _Oh, what is wrong, Love? You have forgotten all your polish bottles in New York?" He replied, while smirking and practicing several shots on the target._

" _Ohh…." Caroline heard the surprised sounds of the fishermen, in perfect synchronisation._

" _Well…" She replied, while standing by his side, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her chin raised in the air. "I'll need the help of a real gentleman, to teach me how to play this little game." She added, while beating her eyelashes._

" _Woo!" They heard the shocked exclamation of the crowd._

" _Klaus, you should show Miss Forbes how to play, and be a real gentleman to the lady." Jamie shouted under the crowd applause._

" _Yes, Klaus, you should show me how to play, please?" Caroline added, while tilting her head, with a mocking tone of voice._

_Katherine stood immobile behind the bar counter, while watching the scene, with the biggest smile showing on her face. George, the foreman, approached the stool in front of her, before taking a sitting position._

" _Maybe, I should intervene?" He said to himself, while scratching his head._

" _No, George, don't you dare. There is no reason for you to intervene; Miss Forbes is capable of standing on her own two feet. As strong women, we all are." She replied to him, while hitting him playfully with a towel._

" _Ok, ok, I'll watch then!" He answered Katherine, while elevating his right arm in front of his face, to protect himself against her shots._

" _That is more like it, mate." She replied._

" _You harassed the customers again, Kat?" Trevor asked his sister, to which she turned her head, and narrowed a mad gaze at him._

" _I will wash the glasses." He added, while lowering his head, blushing and disappearing._

" _Good idea!" She replied, with both of her hands placed on each side of her waist, before smirking, and turning her head back toward the main event._

" _So you want me to teach you how to play a game of darts, Love?" Klaus murmured to Caroline, with his breathe caressing her right ear, while sliding both of his hand on each side of her hips, before pulling her body in front of his, making her face the target board, his chest glued to her back, his right leg sliding between hers. "Open your legs." He murmured more, while making her startle. "Easy, doll … You're naughty mind is taking the best of you." He mocked her, in a low murmur, only perceivable to Caroline._

" _It's not my leg who's between yours." She replied to him, while turning her head and staring into his eyes._

" _I had no idea that it would shake you so much, Miss Forbes?" Klaus replied, in the lowest murmur possible, while making her blush._

" _I should intervene!" George exclaimed, while passing a nervous hand through his hair._

" _Don't you dare, it's highly entertaining." Katherine replied in all seriousness, while making George rolls his eyes._

" _You know Miss Forbes, Klaus is always the winner in this game!" The young sailor, Eric, shouted from his sitting position._

" _Is he, now? But, you are full of surprises today, Klaus." Caroline replied, in a false, seductive, tone of voice, before adding. "Then I have the best instructor by my side to show me how to play this game."_

" _Well, I certainly wouldn't want to crush the pride of the lovely lady Caroline." Klaus said, while narrowing his sight on the target, under the complete silence of the room, before aiming, and throwing the dart in the exact center, under the cheer and exclamation of the crowd. "Let this be a lesson to you, I always win when I put my mind to it." He added in her ear, in a low whisper, before continuing in a louder voice, while putting a dart in Caroline's right hand, and giving it a swing with his own arm. "Now, keep your eyes on the target, aim for the middle circle." He instructed her, before adding. "And don't feel bad, doll, if you miss it."_

" _Can I have two darts to practice with?" Caroline asked him._

" _Ohh..." They heard the exclamations of surprise of the entire crowd, once more._

" _I believe the lady wants two more darts, Klaus." Katherine yelled from the bar, while triggering the laughter of the men and the cheering of the women._

" _Well, let me oblige to her demand then, I just hope the deception won't be too hard to take?" Klaus exclaimed, while handing two extra darts to Caroline, before putting a hand in front of his mouth, to hide his amusement._

_Caroline positioned herself in front of the target before aiming, fixating, throwing: Once – twice and a third time for the win, under the speechless – open mouth expression of the fishermen._

_Jamie approached the target, while bending his head and looking at the exact emplacement of the darts._

" _Three exact shots!" He exclaimed, in complete astonishment, under the cheering of the female crowd._

_Klaus shook his head in denial, while placing both of his hands on each side of his waist, narrowing his sight and fixating the target in disbelief, when Caroline approached him while swinging her behind from left to right, in a little winning dance._

" _Let this be a lesson to you, Klaus. I always win when I put my mind to it." She repeated his say, in his right ear, with a sarcastic smile showing on her lips, before walking toward the bar counter under the enthusiastic applauses._

_Klaus closed his fists and eyes in anger, while fuming the fire of hell._

" _Does that mean that you will launch plan C?" Eric asked Klaus, before being struck by a slap in the back of his head. "Hey, what is this for?" He exclaimed._

" _It's for opening your mouth, and not feeling the deep pain of your mate." Jamie told him, while shaking his head toward Klaus._

" _This thing, between her and me, it will end in blood!" Klaus mumbled angrily between his teeth._

* * *

" _You surely made us proud, Miss Forbes." Rosa said, while hugging Caroline, before passing her way._

" _Well, thank you Rosa." Caroline replied, while taking a sitting position on a bar stool._

" _This drink is offered by yours truly to celebrate your win!" Katherine said, while sliding a glass of beer in front of Caroline, showing a proud smile on her face, before asking. "Where did you learn to play darts like this?"_

" _My father, he used to bring me with him to a tavern after his work day. He was playing with his friends, when I was a little girl." Caroline explained, with a veil of sadness in front of her eyes._

" _Well, it was certainly a way to put Klaus in its place." Katherine replied, before losing her smile in an instant, her sight lost in front of her._

" _Are you ok, Katherine?" Caroline asked her, while turning her sight toward the entrance door._

" _Meet my twin sister: Elena, with my boyfriend, Stefan." Katherine replied to Caroline, while rolling her eyes and nodding her head toward the entrance door._

_Stefan and Elena approached the bar, but it is him who addressed himself the first to Caroline._

" _Caroline Forbes I presume, so nice to meet you, I'm Stefan." A tall and handsome man presented himself, while smiling, and shaking her hand._

" _It is nice to meet you also, Stefan." Caroline replied while shaking his hand and returning his smile._

" _Oh, where are my manners, this is Katherine's sister, Elena." Stefan added, while sliding a hand around Elena's waist, which such gesture did not pass unnoticed to Katherine._

" _Pleasure." Elena said reluctantly, while handing her manicured right hand to Caroline, before sliding her stare, from head to toes, on Caroline's clothing, with a disdain look on her face._

" _Elena is actually a consultant for a fashion magazine in London." Stefan added, proudly, to Caroline._

" _You don't say." Caroline replied, while almost crushing the fingers of that snobby woman. "Well, I'm actually the head manager of the international department of Fish and Sea in New York city."_

" _You don't say." Elena replied sarcastically, while sliding her hand away from Caroline's. "I presume that is explaining what you're wearing, it must be the new " **In factor"** in the fashion industry of New York?"_

_Caroline blushed under the insult, while biting her lips… Bitch! She thought in her mind, without being able to answer her._

" _Stefan could you bring me a glass of white wine please? I'll try to find a decent table where to sit. Katherine, it is nice to see you again." She demanded and saluted her sister formally, at the same time, before leaving them._

" _Katherine?" Stefan repeated, while staring at his girlfriend._

" _Yes, Stefan, I heard her order, I'm not deaf." She replied, before waving a hand to sign him to rejoin her sister. "I'm sorry." She said to Caroline, the minute he had left their sides, while shaking her head. "My sister can be a hand full sometimes."_

" _She's lucky that I was not dressed in my regular clothes." Caroline mumbled angrily between her teeth. "Or I would have crushed her with pleasure…Oh, I'm sorry!" Caroline added, while closing her eyes and blushing. "I didn't mean any disrespect to your sister by it…It's just…"_

" _Don't worry about it; I know what you meant." Katherine replied to her, while smiling. "Let just say that there is bad blood between my sister and I…But, most of it was my fault."_

" _If ever you want to talk about it?" Caroline offered, with a timid smile._

" _Thank you." Katherine simply responded._

" _Louis, hit us with a glorious Irish pub song would you? I'm sure Miss Forbes would like to hear a bit of folklore." Klaus screamed while walking toward the bar, before being cheered by the all crowd._

" _I will sing one Irish song only if Jamie is joining me with his harmonica." Louis screamed back at Klaus._

" _Count me in!" Jamie exclaimed, while pulling his harmonica from his shirt pocket._

" _I'll play the guitar." The young Eric exclaimed, under the scream of encouragement._

" _Bring me a set of spoons." A third fisherman said._

" _Well then..." Jamie started, while bending his upper body in front of Caroline, in a reverence gesture. "My lady, let us welcome you into Clovelly with an Irish song...Hit us with your beautiful voice, Louis!"_

_**Down at the Garden Rose Pub in the Harbour, There by the port just outside Clovelly. Everyone shares in the songs and the laughter. Everyone there is so happy to be there and jolly.** _

" _Katherine? Could you slide me another bottle of beer, doll?" Klaus asked, before adding to Caroline._ _"So, expert in darts games… You can count me officially intrigued in which other areas you're an expert at, Love."_ _Klaus mocked Caroline, while bending his upper body on the bar counter, before catching the bottle on the counter and gulping the amber liquid._

" _Oh, I'm sure you would love to know, aren't you?" Caroline mocked openly, while avoiding to look at him, her arms crossed over her chest._

_**The fishermen relax with a few pints of beer** **As they try not to talk about trade.** **The poet won't write any verses tonight.** **but he may sing a sweet serenade.** _

" _Well...It could be something that we have in common once again."_ _Klaus added, while smirking at her._

" _I highly doubt it." Caroline replied, while keeping her stare in front of her and concentrating on the lyrics of the song, trying to not give that jerk the time of the day._

_**So pull up a chair and forget about life. It's a good thing to do now and then And if you like it here I have an idea Tomorrow let's all meet again. And drink pints of beer.** _

" _It could be of intimate nature?" Klaus murmured, while approaching his lips near her left ear, making Caroline closed her eyes, before being hit with a range a shivers, while feeling his breath on her cheek._

_She closed her fists in anger, while thinking that he was probably the biggest headstrong man she had ever met in her entire life, but she knew also for a fact, that she could be quite stubborn herself._

" _Seriously?" She answered him, while turning her head, and drowning her angry glare in his. "You do realize that I will never back down in front of you, Klaus?"_

" _Promise?" He asked, while mocking her again, blinking an eye, sliding outrageously his sight on her entire body, before grabbing his bottle of beer and walking_ _to the opposite side of the bar, where George was sipping a cognac in his hands._

" _Please tell me that you are behaving with Miss Forbes?" George asked Klaus, while seeing him take a sitting position by his side._

" _I always behave well, George." Klaus replied, with a sarcastic smile on his face._

" _I've decided to make an inauguration of the new boat tomorrow." George announced._

" _Why? To celebrate the fact that half of the men will be without jobs before the summer end?" Klaus replied, while making a face and gulping his beer._

" _Klaus, please, I … I just thought that it would be a nice gesture to name the boat "The Caroline" " George added._

_Klaus choked, while coughing the liquid in his throat._

" _Tell me you're joking?" He mumbled in fury between his teeth, while lowering his head near the foreman._

_George turned his head while staring into Klaus's eyes._

" _Listen…It's my way of smoothing things up…Maybe, she'll feel more sensible to our cause after." The English foreman tried to explain himself._

" _She gives a fuck about the cause and our men loosing their jobs, George … But, you want to have a real celebration, let's have a real celebration!" Klaus lashed out, before raising on his legs, grabbing a chair near a table, and standing on it while whistling to get the crowd attention._

" _What is he doing now?" Katherine said, while nodding her head to his direction to warn Caroline._

" _Fellow fishermen … Tomorrow we will be inaugurating the new fishing boat, graciously offered by our head office of New York, and as the lovely Miss Forbes probably knows it…The boat will be named after her lovely first name: "The Caroline"" He shouted in the dinning room, creating a dead silence, soon followed by a polite applause._

" _You knew about this?" Katherine said to Caroline, while bending her upper body on the bar counter, to murmur in her ears._

" _No." Caroline replied angrily, between her teeth, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

_George raised on his legs, before reaching Klaus elevated position on the chair, raising his head to talk to him._

" _Ok, thank you, Klaus, I'll take it from here." He mumbled angrily in his teeth._

" _No need, dear George. So, in the spirit of the inauguration, tomorrow morning at the Port, I thought that we should invite Miss Forbes to sail with us for the entire day. What do you say, Miss Forbes? Are you feeling up to it?" Klaus invited her, while narrowing his mad glare at her, under once again, the silence of the entire Pub._

" _He's testing you." Katherine warned her, while seeing everybody stare at Caroline._

_Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat, while scattering the dinning room. She always been sea sick since her childhood, but no way in hell she would make him diminished her authority in front of the fishermen._

" _I accept the invitation!" She shouted, while narrowing her stare in Klaus's, under the cheering and applauses._

" _And you strike for the second time." Katherine said, while giggling behind the counter, before adding. "Going for a third win?"_

" _Maybe..." Caroline replied, while turning her head, smirking and blinking an eye to her new friend._

_Klaus jumped down from the chair, while smirking himself._

" _What are you smiling for?" Jamie asked him._

" _The fact that she won't last an hour on the boat, mate…Mark my word on this." He replied, while putting a friendly hand on Jamie's left shoulder._

" _Klaus, you want to do a contest of drinking?" Eric screamed, triggering the cheering of the entire crowd, for a second time._

" _Why not, bring the bottles, Trevor." Klaus screamed, while reaching the bar counter and turning his sight toward Caroline. "You care to join me in a friendly competition, Miss Forbes."_

" _Ohh…." The entire crowd exclaimed in shock._

_Caroline sighed several times, before closing her eyes and reopened them a short moment after._

" _Don't do it, Caroline." Katherine warned her seriously, while shaking her head. "That man can drink the entire pub without even staggering on his feet."_

" _I can drink also, I'll be ok!" Caroline replied to her._

" _Are you out of your mind?" George murmured near Klaus's left ear. "Stop this nonsense right now!"_

" _It's just a couple of friendly glasses, George, nothing for you to be concerned. It's only a nice gesture to make Miss Forbes feel welcome." Klaus answered him, while gulping the rest of his beer and keeping his stare in Caroline's, while waiting for her answer._

" _I accept!" Caroline screamed from the top of her lungs, while triggering the wild applauses of the women in the room._

" _I give up!" George exclaimed, in fury, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, adding at the attention of Klaus. "I'm telling you this, Klaus, if anything happens to Miss Forbes; it is me who will fire you and not her! I'm going out, I need air!" He busted before leaving the pub._

* * *

" _Look at her; she can't stand on her own two feet!" Katherine exclaimed, while pointing Caroline, who was clinging to Klaus's neck, to help her stand on her two legs._

" _Hey … hic …. You …." A drunken Caroline exclaimed, while experimenting hiccups. "Don't …hic…Talk like this … hick … to my baby!"_

" _You hear the lady, Kat." Klaus said, in mocking tone of voice, while pointing Caroline and forbidding himself to burst into laughter._

" _You're enjoying this, are you?" Katherine asked him._

" _You have no idea how much." Klaus replied, while smiling heavenly._

" _If George sees in what state you had put her, he will have your head clinging to the boat anchor!" Katherine exclaimed some more._

_Klaus raised Caroline's body on his left shoulder._

" _Are you comfortable, Love?" He asked her._

" _Mm…." Caroline mumbled, while swaying her head and arms backward, from left to right._

" _You have to cover for me, Kat, please? I'll bring her to her house, will put her in her bed, I'll behave, I swear to you…Fisherman honour." He swore, while putting a hand over his heart, before adding. "She'll be as good as new tomorrow morning." Klaus suggested, while tilting his head to the right and making sad puppy eyes._

_Katherine narrowed her angry sight at him, with her arms crossed over her chest, before rolling her eyes on the ceiling._

" _Go, before I change my mind!" She screamed, while showing the exit door with her right hand. "Bring her to safety!"_

* * *

_Outside, they were, all, placed in a row of onions, their heads turned toward the exit door of the Rose Garden Pub, Jamie, Eric and a couple of other celibates fishermen, while looking at Klaus getting out of the bar, carrying a drunk Miss Caroline Forbes on his right shoulder._

" _Not a single word from any of you." Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while passing in front of all of them._

" _I can … hic….Almost…hic…Touch your… hic….Fanny with my…hic…Hands…" A drunken Caroline mumbled between her teeth, with a bunch of hiccups cutting her sentences, while giggling, her head placed upside down, behind his back, with her hands swaying from right to left, left to right, without being able to grab her target._

" _Who's still calling a bottom a fanny, these days?" The young Eric asked, dumfounded, while shrugging his shoulders and turning his head to look at Jamie._

" _Well, sailor, apparently, a very drunk Miss Forbes would call it that." Jamie answered him, while shrugging his shoulders._

" _Shh…." Klaus warned, while passing in front of Jamie and waving a finger in front of Jamie's face, before turning his head to Roland._

" _I bet you need the key of my truck, Klaus?" Roland asked him, before throwing the key to him._

" _Thanks!" Klaus replied, while catching the key in his hands._

" _He's mad and I did not even mention plan D." Eric murmured in Jamie's ear, while watching Klaus walking toward Roland's truck._

_Klaus opened the passenger door of the truck, before grabbing Caroline's body and lowering her slowly on the seat, feeling her arms encircling tightly his neck a short moment after._

" _You want to …hic….Kiss me, handsome?" She mumbled more, while blowing a kiss in the air._

" _Nope, Love! I want to bring you back home, and forget that this night ever happened." Klaus responded, while detaching her arms from his neck, before slamming the passenger door, leaving Caroline with her drunken lamentations, while walking to the opposite door, taking his place in front of the steering wheel and starting the engine._

* * *

" _Klausy, Are you … hic… Going to take me … hic … In your arms and… hic … Pass me under the threshold, like... hic … We were married?" Caroline asked, while giggling no stop, her body repositioned on top of his right shoulder._

_Klaus smirked, while opening the front door of the Wilson fisherman house, passing the arch, before closing the door behind him, carrying Caroline toward the small bedroom, before dropping her body on the patchwork bedspread. He had to admit to himself that Caroline Forbes – Diva extraordinaire from New York, was actually a lot of fun drunk._

" _Here you go, my lady!" Klaus said, before adding. "Back, safe and sound, in your own home and bed, now, I'm leaving, good night."_

" _No…Don't leave me." She mumbled, while pouting and sliding her body on the bedspread, before standing on her knees and passing the lace blouse above her head, throwing it on the floor a second later, and standing in her white bra in front of him. "You don't want to play naughty boy with me?" She asked him, while passing the tip of her tongue on the length of her lips, before bringing a finger near her mouth, sucking on it, with her other hand sliding underneath his long sleeves t-shirt, caressing his firm stomach muscles._

" _Caroline!" He warned her, while grabbing both of her wrists. "Stop it!"_

" _I could play dirty nurse with you? I could check if all your members are in place?" She mumbled, while giggling, shaking her head, and almost losing her balance. "You find me repulsive as a woman, don't you? You don't like my lips, my breasts, or my bottom… You told me before." She continued, with a pout face._

" _Caroline, stop this!" He repeated, while raising one of his eyebrows, and letting go of his grip on her. "You're drunk and tired and you don't know what you're talking about, believe me you would regret it in the morning, doll."_

_Caroline grabbed forcefully his hands, before sliding them on her bra cups._

" _Oh, please Lord, have mercy on the jerk that I am." Klaus whispered, while closing his eyes and feeling her round perfect breasts under his hands._

" _You don't like them?" She asked again, while approaching her face from his, her lips almost touching Klaus's._

" _There fine." He mumbled, nervously between his teeth, while trying to control his urge to kiss her, before raising his sight in Caroline's, feeling her shallow rapid breaths on his lips, the beating of her heart raising her breasts in regular tempo under his hands._

" _Kiss me..." She murmured, while closing her eyes and grabbing both of his forearms to keep her balance._

" _I want too." He replied, with the murmur of his lips placed in top of hers. "God as my witness, I want too so much."_

" _You do?" She responded, while trying to open her eyes widely, but without being able to do so, under the influence of the alcohol._

" _Yes." He replied, while smiling at her candour, before adding. "But even if I am technically the biggest jerk around, I would never abuse of a woman this way and more so in your present condition."_

" _But I want too kiss you…hic….Drunk or sober ... Is it because you find me ugly?" She continued mumbling._

_Klaus smirked, while sliding his hands on her waist, hips, before grabbing her bottom and bringing her staggering body closer to his chest._

" _Love, you most know, in this pretty head of yours, that you're anything but ugly to me." He confessed, before adding. "It wouldn't work between us ... There are ... Things that you don't know about me," He added to her, before losing his smile and continuing in all seriousness. "And you're too much of a girlfriend material...I don't need or want a girlfriend in my life."_

" _But do you need a kiss right now?" She asked Klaus, once again, more stubborn than ever._

" _Good grief, Caroline...You're the most freaking headstrong woman that I ever known in all my life, and even worst while being drunk." He responded, while smiling and finally lowering his mouth on hers, sweet kissing her lips, before closing his eyes, and caressing her bottom, tracing circles with the tip of his fingers. "Are you happy now?" He demanded, while detaching his lips from hers._

_Caroline stared at him with half opened eyes, while shaking her head in negation, sliding her lips on his, under his grunts of satisfaction. Klaus crushed his lips harder on hers, while tightening his arms around Caroline's waist, elevating her body in his arms, with her legs wrapping themselves around his waist._

_He lowered his body on hers, while lying both of them on the bed, rubbing frantically his hands on her thighs, in a mix of grabbing and caressing, under her moan of pleasure, lowering his mouth on the offered silky skin of her neck, sliding his manly swollen lips on her cleavage, followed by the tip of his tongue between her breasts, raising his head a second later, at the loud sounds of Caroline snoring, her head resting on the pillow._

" _Only you, Caroline Forbes, would fall asleep in my arms in the middle of my kissing." He whispered to himself, while shaking his head in disbelief and smirking at the same time. "But thank you for stopping this, Love; you would have regretted it."_

* * *

_Caroline raised her head from the pillow, while feeling the most hurtful sharp pain known to man kind, hitting both of her temples._

" _Oh I'm dying! This is what death feels like." She said out loud to herself, while grabbing her head with two hands, lowering her sight in shock on her half naked body, a second later._

_She was only wearing her bra and underwear; her clothes folded on an old wooden chair, near the bed. She had no reconnection of how she had returned home, or how she had even undressed herself? She turned her head toward a small side table near the iron bed, while seeing a glass of water, and two aspirins placed beside it, with a small note written on a piece of paper._

 

_**Take these, or you'll feel like crap later.** _

_**K.** _


	7. "The Love Boat"

_Ok, this shouldn't be so difficult after all, right? I've been walking all my life, since I was two years old. One foot in front of the other, I just need to keep the sunglasses on the tip of my nose. Who decided to make the sun shine at 7:30 am in the morning, anyway? Oh yes, God, of course, Caroline thought in her mind, before holding her head straight, with both of her hands placed on each side of her temples, pushing the entrance door of the Rose Garden Pub, and slowly dragging her feet toward the bar counter._

_Katherine came from the kitchen, while holding breakfast plates in her hands, before startling and holding her pace._

" _Caroline? How are you, my lady?" She asked, while sliding the plates on the counter, and approaching her. "Oh Lord! You don't look too good." She added, while shaking her head._

" _I feel worst than I look, believe me." Caroline answered her, while getting rid of her sunglasses and taking place on a bar stool, before holding her head in her hands._

" _You know what would put you back into shape? A good English breakfast, what do you say?" Katherine asked her._

_Caroline opened one eye to take a glimpse at the plates placed on the counter, before feeling nausea taking her stomach by surprise._

" _Oh no, I can't put a thing in my mouth for the time being." She replied to Katherine, with a disdain look, while pushing the plates with the tip of her fingers._

" _Give me a second, I'll go bring these plates to the customers, and I'll be right back." Katherine said to her, while grabbing the plates in her hands._

" _Take your time; I'll die lying on top of your counter in the meantime." Caroline replied, while dropping her forehead on the wooden counter._

_Katherine rushed to give the order to a couple of customers, before coming back behind the counter and pouring an icy glass of water._

" _Take this at least; you need to hydrate yourself, with the amount of alcohol you drank last night." She said, while sliding the glass in front of Caroline sitting position. She opened her eyes and reached to grab the glass._

" _Thanks." Caroline replied, while gulping the water. It was actually the only substance that she could keep down on her stomach. "What happened to me yesterday night?" She asked._

_Katherine lowered her upper body on the counter, while smirking and tilting her head to the right._

" _Let just say that you wanted to prove a point to a certain someone." She announced, before asking. "What do you remember about last night?"_

" _Why would I do something stupid like that?" She shouted, before holding her head with her hands once more. "Ouch! I can't scream. I seriously need to stop screaming, it hurts." She added, while closing her eyes, and suddenly reopening them. "I remembered that I needed to be at the inauguration this morning and pass the day on the boat, and I remembered a game of darts, I won, aren't I?" She continued, while smiling proudly._

" _Yes, you surely did won, and the female community of Clovelly was very proud of you…and then….You lost the drinking contest." Katherine mocked her, while shaking her head in disapproval._

" _Oh God, that is certainly explaining why I am feeling like crap this morning!" Caroline exclaimed, while covering her eyes with her right hand. "Oh!" She suddenly realized, removing the said hand from her eyes. "With whom did I have that contest?"_

_Katherine smirked, before rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders in a comic gesture._

" _Oh no, no, It's a nightmare!" Caroline shouted, while lowering her head and voice, before murmuring more to Katherine. "I woke up this morning wearing only my underwear."_

" _You don't say, lady. Tell me more; it is really mysterious and captivating?" Katherine replied, while mocking her more._

" _Two aspirins were placed beside a glass of water, with a note signed with a "K"." Caroline whispered, before adding. "Please, tell me that the letter "K" was meant for Katherine?"_

" _Good first initial, wrong person!" Katherine responded, while blinking an eye._

" _I was in my freaking underwear this morning; I have no recognition of what could have happened last night." Caroline panicked, while rubbing her hands nervously together._

" _Why is this so important to you? Would you have liked for something to happen between him and you?" Katherine asked, while showing the biggest smirk._

_Caroline frowned, while blushing and glaring at Katherine._

" _Did you understand the part of me in my underwear?" She repeated._

" _Listen…" Katherine said to Caroline, while turning on herself, pushing the swing doors of the kitchen, before coming back a few seconds later, while holding in her hands a pair of rain boots and a sweater, striped blue and white, like the sailors. "Take this, it's still August, but on the boat you'll freeze with the wind, especially on sea. And we need to go pick new clothes for you at the local store, very soon."_

" _Thank you for your help and all of this, you're very kind, Katherine." Caroline replied, while smiling to her, and getting rid of her own boots, before passing the rain boots over her ripped jeans that she had dressed herself this morning, with a fitted light grey t-shirt._

" _Now, as for Klaus, he can be the biggest jerk in the all county of Clovelly, I'll give you that. But, I know a lot of his ladies…How may I put it …" Katherine said, while seeing Caroline rolling her eyes. "Intimate friends and he's not known as a man that would abuse a woman in the condition that you were yesterday night, when he carried you out of the pub."_

" _Carried? What you mean he carried me out?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock._

" _Ah, don't sweat it, Caroline, as we say in England: Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Katherine replied, while blinking an eye at her._

" _What?" Caroline asked, with wide open eyes, completely dumfounded._

" _It means enjoy a good thing when it is happening to you, lady. You had a fine specimen of a man who took care of you and brought you back to your bed, in all safety, you should definitely enjoy the moment." Katherine told her, while smirking and shrugging her shoulders, before adding. "We need to go to the inauguration now. It will start soon. I'm more worried about your safety on the boat to tell you the truth, than with Klaus." Katherine said, before untying her apron and hanging it on the wall._

* * *

" _And by this symbolic gesture, we christen this new fishing boat: **The Caroline** " George exclaimed, before pushing on the boat hull, the rope that was holding a bottle of champagne, while creating a shrilling noise of broken glass and loud applauses._

_Caroline frowned, while feeling a sharp pain hitting her temples with each exclamation, applause and cheering that she was hearing in her ears._

" _If you don't feel that you're up to it, don't push yourself to do this just to prove Klaus a point." Katherine whispered in Caroline's left ear, while bending her head near hers._

" _What are you talking about? That is exactly why I am doing this." Caroline responded, while shaking her head, shrugging her shoulders, and watching him standing on the dock boat: He was leaning his back carelessly on the exterior wall cabin, while smirking at her, smoking his cigarette, and nodding his head to Caroline as a salutation gesture._

" _So pretentious and arrogant, standing there like he knows everything." Caroline mumbled between her teeth, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting. "And the worst thing is that he knows things that I don't…Like…Let say…What happened last night."_

_Katherine turned her head while glancing at Caroline, before bursting into laughter._

" _I wonder which set of bed sheets are meant to be in the washing machine the first, yours or his." She whispered, while giggling and walking toward a small group of fishermen's wives. "Be careful on the boat, you hear me?" She screamed to Caroline, while waving at her._

" _What? Another English expression I suppose." Caroline screamed, while stamping her feet. "No bed sheets will ever be in my washing machine. I don't even have one, anyway." Caroline added more, while hearing Katherine laugh some more._

" _Miss Forbes?" She heard a voice calling, while turning her head in surprise._

" _Good morning, George." She replied, while blushing and nodding her head to the foreman. "It was a nice christening, and I appreciate the gesture of naming the new boat with my first name, but it was certainly not necessary." She thanked him, nevertheless._

" _Perhaps not necessary but still the nicest way that I could find to welcome you in our village, Miss Forbes." He answered her, while nodding his head in respect._

" _Then, it was highly appreciated." She replied, while smiling._

" _Miss Forbes, you are not obligated to leave with this boat, please you should reconsider." George begged Caroline, while shaking his head._

" _What kind of controller would I be if I did not spend at least one day on this boat, to see with my own eyes the men working aboard?" Caroline asked George, while getting rid of her sunglasses, before sliding the pair in her jeans pocket._

" _The kind of controller whom at the present moment isn't looking too good, to tell you the truth… Are you ok, Miss Forbes?" George asked her, while narrowing his suspicious sight on Klaus._

" _Yes, I've never been better, actually, thank you for your concerns." She replied, while lying to her teeth, with a plastered fake smile on her face._

_Jamie approached Klaus standing position on the boat dock, while nodding his head in direction of Caroline._

" _You think she'll make it." Jamie asked him, while smirking._

" _God as my witness, she'll throw up her entire stomach before even reaching the sea." Klaus mocked, while smiling heavenly. "Hopefully, she'll finally understand that she should go back from where she is coming from." He added, while throwing his cigarette away._

" _It's a good thing then..." Eric started. "Because, all things considered fellow, we only have twenty six letters of the alphabet as for the plan. And I am starting to like Miss Forbes." He added, while blushing, shrugging his shoulders, and nodding his head to the two dumfounded men who were standing by his side._

" _Go invite the young lady to aboard the boat instead of saying stupidities." Jamie responded, while slapping the back of Eric's head._

" _Hey, what have I done now?" Eric shouted, while holding his head with both of his hands, before walking toward the footbridge, in direction of Caroline._

* * *

" _All aboard - All aboard..." Eric screamed, as a folkloric gesture to the crowd gathered on the port quay, with the boat siren and the applauses as a background sound._

" _Move your pretty ass out of the way, Love." Klaus asked Caroline, passing his sweater above his head, while standing in front of her in a black tank top camisole, before throwing his sweater on the deck, and pulling on a rope, working all his arms muscles, with drops of sweats sliding from his head, to his neck and chest._

_Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat without being able to look away from his muscular body, his abs rolling on his stomach._

" _Are you appreciating the view, sweetheart?" He mocked Caroline, while blinking an eye at her, and going back to his many tasks at hands._

_Caroline stuck out her tongue at him, before turning her gaze toward Katherine and George who were waving their hands to her. She waved her hand as a goodbye gesture, before taking a sitting place on a near bench, closing her eyes, and raising her right hand on top of her mouth, while closing her eyes and swallowing. The boat was already beginning to move._

" _We need to talk." She whispered to him, while lowering her head between her legs._

" _You want to talk about what, sweetheart?" Klaus asked her, while dropping the rope at his feet. "You have something on your mind, doll?"_

" _You know about what." She mumbled angrily, between her teeth. "Don't play the fool with me. What happened last night?"_

" _Jamie, 40 knots North-East." Klaus shouted to the fisherman, while ignoring her say, before giving orders to the other men aboard._

" _Hear – hear, Captain." Jamie screamed from his standing position in front of the boat rudder, in the above deck cabin. "Wow, this baby is a Cadillac!" He exclaimed more, while enjoying the new toy in his hands._

_Klaus turned his head and lowered his sight on Caroline, before smirking and reaching her sitting position, while bending his upper body and head near hers._

" _You don't look too well, something wrong, Love?" He mocked her, openly, before adding. "Don't tell me that you're seasick? That would be so unfortunate, doll."_

" _Go away!" Caroline murmured, with jerky breaths, white as a ghost, while grabbing her head with two hands. "You are grinning with joy, I bet?"_

_Klaus straightened his body, while frowning, biting the inside of his cheek, putting both of his hands on each side of his waist, closing his eyes and sighing several times, before reopening them. He grabbed a hand full of her ponytail hair, straightening her head, in a firm grip, while holding it firmly in place. Damn her! Feeling any kind of regrets while seeing her sick was certainly not in his plan._

" _Chin up! Keeping your head up, while looking straight ahead, is the first preventative measure about sea sickness" Klaus ordered her, while grabbing he chin, and turning her head toward the Port at the horizon. "You'll need to focus at something stable located at a distance, and breathe normally."_

_Caroline focused her sight at the distant horizon, while trying to calm her jerky breaths, feeling his right hand at the lower base of her hair, his thumb caressing her neck._

_She finally calmed down, closed her eyes, before turning her head to take a look at him, but, he had already left her side. He was standing at the other side of the deck, while pulling some fishing nets with a few of the other fishermen. She sighed before feeling a wet nose caressing her hands, noticing Brutus sitting near her, with his head on her laps._

" _Great! All I have is you to keep me company now!" She murmured to the dog, while caressing the top of his head, under its ground of satisfaction._

* * *

" _A man overboard ... A man overboard..." Eric screamed, from the top of his lungs, while ringing frantically the bell of the boat. "Or I should say - Miss Forbes overboard…Miss Forbes overboard!" He screamed more._

_Klaus and Roland turned their heads toward the commotion, holding fish nets in their hands, before dropping them at their feet and rushing to the portside of the boat._

" _What are you screaming about, Mate?" Klaus addressed himself to Eric, while grabbing him by the shoulders._

" _Miss Forbes!" Eric exclaimed, while pointing with his finger._

_Klaus turned his head toward the water, before noticing a frail silhouette struggling into the waves of the sea._

" _Stop the engine!" Klaus screamed, from the top of his lungs, to Jamie, who very rapidly stopped the engine of the boat, before rushing to the front of the boat._

" _Lord as my witness, what is she doing in the middle of the sea?" Jamie exclaimed, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, before glancing at Klaus, who was getting rid of his boots, pants and top in a matter of seconds._

" _We'll throw a life buoy." Eric exclaimed frantically._

" _She's too far and she's already struggling." Klaus repeated, before diving into the sea._

* * *

_Klaus carried Caroline Forbes in his arms for the second time in a twelve hours period, carefully laying her body on the sofa bed, in the below cabin of the boat._

" _I'm cold." She mumbled, while shivering; in a half awake state, while slowly drifting into an unconscious one._

" _No, no…You need to stay awake!" Klaus ordered her, while cupping her face in his hands. "Caroline, stay with me, you hear me!" He exclaimed._

" _Klaus!" Jamie screamed, while entering the cabin himself and throwing towels to Klaus._

" _Thanks!" Klaus responded to Jamie, before rapidly drying himself._

" _How is she?" Jamie asked._

_Klaus shook his head, before turning his glaze at his friend._

" _Start the engine full speed back to Clovelly Port, Jamie." He ordered his friend, while sitting near Caroline's laying position on the bench-bed. "I'm afraid she'll drift unconscious on us."_

" _Damn!" Jamie responded, while passing a nervous hand through his hair. "On my way to get back as quickly as possible...But, what was she thinking, Lord Jesus?"_

" _She mumbled something about trying to save the dog." Klaus responded, while shrugging his shoulders._

" _That explains why we find Brutus in the lifeboat, he must have fallen." Jamie added, to which Klaus nodded his head. "God, Klaus….George will have our heads for this."_

" _It will be my head; I don't want any of the men present on this boat to be mixed in this. I'll take full responsibility for this incident. Close the door behind you, Jamie!" Klaus ordered, to which Jamie nodded his head and added:_

" _She'll be fine, mate. She's a tough cookie that one. I'll try to have us back in an hour and a half."_

* * *

_Caroline shivered, while pulling the blanket nearer to her frozen body._

" _Why...am I... so cold?" She mumbled, almost incoherently, her sentence interspersed with deep breaths. "It is summer; the water...Shouldn't ... Be so cold…How's…How's the dog?"_

" _The dog is fine." He replied to her, before mumbling angrily between his teeth. "What were you thinking jumping into the sea, for God sake, woman?"_

_Klaus pulled the blanket away from Caroline's hands, before dropping it at the foot of the bench-bed._

" _What you're doing ... I'm so cold." She mumbled more, while trying to grab it back from his hands._

" _You need to get out of your wet clothes, or you'll catch hypothermia." Klaus said to her, while sliding her wet jeans away from her icy legs, before removing her socks, she had lost the rain boots in the sea. "It's England, Love, not the Caribbean; you'll freeze in the water in no time."_

_He raised her upper body in a sitting position, pulling her soaking wet sweater above her head, soon followed by her t-shirt, before throwing them on the floor._

" _I can't feel my legs." She shivered more, while chattering her teeth._

" _I'll keep you warm in a second." He whispered his mouth near her left ear, while unhooking her bra._

" _What are you doing?" She murmured in shock, while opening her eyes widely, trying to push him away from her body, with her shacking and icy hands._ _Klaus grabbed both of her hands, before blowing hot air on them._

" _Caroline, I need to get you out of these wet clothes or you'll catch pneumonia, sweetheart, and I saw my part of naked women in my life; it's not one more that will make a difference. You're as blue as a whale, and you're risking hypothermia if you keep these clothes on you, it's the only way." He explained to her._

" _What way." She murmured, while shaking all the bones in her body, her lips turning blue._

" _Body heat contact…" He whispered, while unhooking her bra, and letting the lace fabric fall on the cabin floor._

" _And which body will keep me warm?" She asked, while realizing his saying, fighting to keep her eyes opened._

" _Caroline, you need to stay awake, Love!" He exclaimed, before sliding her underwear on her blue legs, leaving her lying naked body on the bench-bed, her wet hair scattered on the pillow, while shivering of cold. "My body will keep you warm." He continued explaining, while swallowing a lump in his throat. God she was so beautiful, he thought to himself, for a split second while sliding his stare slowly on her exposed naked body, lying his own beside hers a second later, while grabbing the blanket at their feet to pull it on their bodies, before rubbing his hands on hers to reactivate her blood circulation._

" _Please..." She begged, before blushing, wrapped in the warm of his arms, while feeling his hands rubbing every inch of her body. "Tell me that you're not fully undressed under the blanket. And, why aren't you freezing, you were in the water with me?"_

_Klaus smirked at her question, while enrolling his bare legs with hers, creating an unbearable friction of intense opposite: heat and cold. But wasn't it what they were? Complete opposite creating an unbearable, insatiable, chemistry between them?_

" _Would that make a difference, if I was fully naked or not, Love? I'm used to swim in cold icy water." He asked and explained at the same time, while feeling her skin warming up under his expert fingers. "You were less fussy and difficult yesterday night, Miss Forbes, mostly happy to please me, if I may add." He mocked her openly, while vigorously rubbing her arms, with constant up and down movements, pulling her closer while bringing his body in full frontal contact with his. Thank God, she thought, he was wearing a pair of underwear. As thin as this last barrier was between them, it was certainly making the biggest difference in her blurry mind, while forbidding her to act on her sexual instincts._

" _Tell me what happened between us yesterday night, when you brought me back home?" She asked him, while starting to feel blood circulate in her arms and legs, colours showing on her cheeks and lips, with an intense fire rising deep in herself, not able to keep her hands immobile, while caressing his abs, before blushing under her own uncontrollable impulsion to touch his manly skin._

" _A bit of what is presently happening between us, doll." He murmured, while drowning his sight in her, sliding one of his hands on the curve of her lower back, lowering them on her bottom, while feeling the softness of her feminine curves, brushing a strand of her hair behind her left ear with his other hand, before approaching his lips nearer hers. "You seem to feel warmer?" He whispered his mouth in top of Caroline's._

" _Yes." She murmured, while closing her eyes and feeling his hot breath on her lips. "Thank you, I feel better now, we should...We should stop." She managed to say, while feeling his left hand rising on the curve of her hip, upward to the side of her breast. Caroline held her breath under the intense shiver of pleasure hitting her spine. "Klaus…" She whispered more, her lips touching his._

" _Mm..." He mumbled, before sweet kissing the left corner of her lips, in continuous little kisses, while sliding his own lips from one side of her mouth to the other._

" _We can't..." She whispered, while slowly losing the will to fight him back._

" _Yes, we can, Love." He murmured, while straightening his body, before sliding his hands around Caroline waist, positioning her on his laps, her sensitive breasts glued to his chest, her hands grabbing his shoulders to help her keep her balance, in a lover's intimate embrace._

" _Someone could come inside?" She whispered more, while experiencing shortness of breath, before closing her eyes and feeling his lips slide on the right side of her neck._

" _Shh...There's only you and me, Caroline." He murmured, while pushing her pelvic in direct contact with his obvious physical desire for her, his hands sliding on the silkiness of her back, his lips nibbling on her ear lobe. "Tell me that you want this...Tell me that you want me, Love...Murmur my name on your lips." He asked her, in a low whisper, while sliding his hands on her breasts, cupping their roundness, before lowering his mouth and capturing the forbidding fruits with the softness of his full lips, with grunting sounds of pleasure._

" _Oh yes ... Yes ... I want you." She whispered, breathlessly, while bending her back, her hands sliding on his neck, upward in his short hair, pushing his head toward her chest, bringing his lips in a closer proximity of her breasts, before adding with a languorous sigh. "Klaus..."_

" _Oh, Caroline..." He murmured, while raising his lips on her neck, kissing the delicate line of her jaw, her cheeks, before capturing her mouth, and deepening his kiss while slowly sliding his tongue between her lips, tasting this secret cave of pleasure in a deeper, sensual way, while feeling her nails scratching his back, hearing her moans of pleasure under his lips._

_The discreet knock on the cabin door startled them both. They stared at each other for a few seconds, with rapid breaths, their lips still so close, and their hands still caressing their bodies in a slow, languorous motion._

" _Yes?" Klaus shouted, while turning his head toward the cabin door, before grabbing the blanket to cover Caroline's chest, and rising on his feet, his hands placed on each side of his waist._

" _Mate, we'll be arriving at the port in ten minutes." Jamie screamed through the door, with Eric by his side, who shouted himself. "Is … I mean how's Miss Forbes?"_

" _Good to know." Klaus shouted, while closing his eyes and passing a hand on his face, to get a grip on reality, before adding. "She's fine; tell us when we'll be berthing at the port."_

" _We'll do, Klaus, and were happy to hear that Miss Forbes is safe and sound. We were all worrying about her safety." Jamie replied, while shrugging his shoulders to a dumfounded Eric, before pushing the young man on the stairs, in front of him, to climb them to the above deck._

_Klaus turned his gaze toward Caroline, before grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a large T-shirt and handing them to her._

" _You should get dressed; we'll arrive in Clovelly in a few minutes." He said to her, toneless, before adding. "We always bring another set of clothes with us, it's a bit large for you, but, you'll be covered for your arrival at the port." He added, before grabbing a pair of clean jeans for himself and pulling the fabric on his legs, while turning his back on Caroline._

" _Klaus…We need…I mean what just happened…We need to talk about it …" She mumbled, while blushing, and dressing herself with the man t-shirt._

" _No, we don't Caroline." He replied, while shaking his head and avoiding looking at her in the eyes. "We need to forget this, that's what we need to do."_

" _Of course…Fine then! Let it be this way, your way! You, acting like a primate, like always." She busted in anger, while pulling the sweatpants on her legs._

_Klaus turned his sight on her, in astonishment, while shaking his head in disbelief._

" _What now?" She asked him, while gesturing with her hands._

" _I can't figure you out, Miss Forbes." He replied, while shaking his head and taking a few walking steps to reach her sitting position, his hands placed on each side of his waist, in a confrontational gesture._

" _Good, finally something that we can agree on. I can't figure you out either. But at least, I'm not a hypocrite, I'm not pretending …Oh, and go to hell!" She mumbled angrily between her teeth, while raising her chin, and locking her eyes with his._

" _As for the hypocrite part, Love, you're winning the contest hands down. You know what? Go back to your fancy New York city, where you won't be able to make trouble for innocent victims." Klaus busted into Caroline's face, while bending his head near hers._

" _You're judging me very harshly, Mister Klaus Mikaelson. And you don't even know my ethical way of working. What did you think? That couple of kisses would tame me, and I would obey you?" She replied, sighing with anger, while lowering her sight on his lips and blushing a second later, before rising on he feet, and starting to walk toward the cabin door, before holding her pace, suddenly taken unaware by a nausea, grabbing a chair to keep her balance, feeling his hand sliding around her waist a second later, while pulling her in an embrace,, her back leaning on his chest, his mouth near her right ear._

" _Hold your wild horses, woman. You need to sit and rest till we'll arrive to the port. You almost drown an hour ago." He whispered near her ear._

" _I wish I had. I would not be obligated to listen to you then!" She replied to him, while struggling to free herself from his solid grip, succeeding with all the strength left in her, staggering on her shaking legs toward the exit, and slamming the door in anger into his face._

" _Damn stubborn woman!" He screamed, with anger, through the door._

* * *

" _Unacceptable!" George whispered with anger to Klaus, while pointing a finger to his chest._

_Klaus stood silent in front of the foreman, both of his hands placed on each side of his waist, while biting his lips in anger._

" _Miss Forbes could have drowned, worst, she could have died!" He busted, while pacing back and forth on the port dock._

_Klaus raised his sight toward the footbridge of the boat, while seeing Caroline walking and reach the dock._

" _Miss Forbes." George exclaimed, before removing his caps from his head, while keeping it in his hands, stumbling on his feet alternatively. "Please, accept my deepest apologies for this unfortunate incident; just know that I'll reprimand the all crew, and I'll bring some sanctions. This was simply unacceptable."_

" _Please, don't!" She responded, while shaking her head and avoiding Klaus gaze on her, before adding. "They were all very concerned about me. This incident was entirely my fault… I acted without thinking…And I slipped on the deck." She added, before closing her eyes, and sighing, before reopening them and adding. "If it was not for Mr. Mikaelson help, I would have drowned."_

" _Well, if you are so kind to forgive and forget I can't go against your will." George replied, while gazing in direction of Klaus, before murmuring to his intention. "You're beyond lucky this time, Klaus."_

" _What do we have here?" A voice addressed itself, making the entire crew turn their heads in surprise toward the intruder._

" _I'll be damn!" Jamie exclaimed, while jumping on the footbridge. "Kol? What are you doing back in town, vermin?" He asked the young man, who was standing in front of the group, one of his feet elevated on his army bag placed on the dock, while resting his forearm on his knee, with a cap on his head, and a sarcastic smile on his lips._

" _I was missing the old clovelly charm." Kol mocked, before saluting. "Klaus…How are you, mate?"_

" _It's funny, nobody was missing you here, Kol." Klaus replied, while closing his fists in anger, and approaching him, before adding, in front of a very interested and curious Caroline. "You could easily go back from where you're coming from."_

" _Nah….There seem to be too much action around here. Why would I do that? I think I'll stick around for while." Kol replied, while smirking, and reaching Klaus standing position, before adding, while turning his head toward Caroline and taking the edge or his cap to nod his head in a salutation gesture. "Good day to you my beautiful lady."_

_Klaus grabbed his left arm, while pulling him near his chest, before whispering near his left ear._

" _Leave her alone or I'll rip your head away from your neck!"_

_Kol free himself from Klaus's grip, before pulling on his shirt._

" _I believe you have an opening for a new fisherman position for the rest of the season, George? Someone bailed on you?" Kol asked while staring at Caroline and blinking an eye at her, under the groaning sounds of disapproval of Klaus._

" _It is exact. One of my men became very sick…But, I'm not sure…" George started, before being cut by Caroline._

" _If we need a fisherman for the rest of the season, this young man seems to be eager enough to fill the position. Give him the job!" Caroline replied, while raising her chin, and staring into Kaus's eyes, with a devil smile on her lips, before passing beside their standing positions._

" _My lady..." Kol started, while bending his upper body in a reverence. "I'll be eternally grateful for your kindness." He said, while turning his head toward Klaus, before adding with the biggest smirk on his face. "Tit for tat, mate!"_


	8. There's no more plan!

_Caroline walked the edge of the cliff, the softness of the grass under her bare feet, her golden hair flying freely in the wind, the skirts of her blue summery dress swivelling with the help of the soft breeze. She stopped her pace, while facing the sea, closing her eyes and raising her head to feel the warmth of the sun on her face._

_Her heart and soul were at peace, she felt loved and cherished. She was finally home and she couldn't be happier. She felt the soft touch of two hands sliding on each side of her hips, a soft breath caressing the lobe of her right ear. She smiled, while lowering her head, backward, on the man's chest, a smile of pure bliss on her lips._

" _I'm breathing again; you're back in my life, in my heart, in the subsoil of my soul." She heard the male voice murmur into her ear._

" _I'm back, and I will never leave you again." She replied, before hearing an incessant pounding noise in her ears._

* * *

_Caroline suddenly opened her eyes widely, while fixating a stain on the ceiling of her small bedroom, a hand placed on her chest to calm the fast beats of her heart, while breathing heavily. She turned her head toward the kitchen, while realizing that the pounding noise of her dream was actually knocks on the front door._

_She straightened her upper body in a sitting position, before sliding her bare feet on the floor, while passing a hand through her tangled hair and remembering the morning, earlier events: The christening of the boat, her sea sickness, falling head first in the sea, the rescue of Klaus...The rescue of Klaus... Being naked in the cabin with Klaus...Being naked in the cabin with Klaus...Kissing Klaus...Kissing Klaus...Kissing Klaus. Caroline shook her head, before sighing several times, and rising on her feet, while directing her walking steps toward the entrance door, before opening it, and standing face to face with Katherine._

" _Jesus, Lord! You don't look too good, my lady, I woke you up? When I had said to you: don't you dare jump in the sea, I meant it literally, you know?" Katherine said, while handing her a cauldron. "It's fish chowder." She explained more, before entering in the house and adding, while blinking an eye. "When life gives you lemons, you do lemonade, in Clovelly, life gives us fishes, and we do fish chowder."_

" _Oh..." Caroline exclaimed, dumfounded, while holding the heavy pot in her hands. "Well, thank you!" She added, before closing the entrance door with the help of her left foot._

" _You're the talk of the town, Caroline." Katherine exclaimed, her hands on each side of her waist._

" _Well, it's been that way since the frist day I arrived in Clovelly, it's certainly not one more dip in the sea that will increase my popularity." Caroline mumbled between her teeth, while rolling her eyes and dropping the cauldron on the kitchen counter, before turning to stare at Katherine, who had her arms crossed in front of her chest, with an amused expression on her face. "Or it did increase it." Caroline added, while sighing._

" _Aww, don't worry, sweetheart, it's nothing that you can't handle. One more gossip about Miss Forbes won't kill you." Katherine replied, while smirking and shrugging her shoulders, before sliding from the back pocket of her jeans, her pack of cigarettes, and taking a sitting position at the kitchen table. "You want a cigarette? Or, maybe you don't want me to smoke in the house?"_

_Caroline took one cigarette from Katherine's pack, before sitting on a chair, with her feet under her thighs. Katherine lighted up her own, before the one of her host._

" _So, it was an interesting way of bringing that sexy Klaus in your net, jumping overboard while waiting for him to rescue you." Katherine giggled her way through her sentence._

" _What? No! This is simply not true! Why would you think that?" Caroline exclaimed, outraged. "Do not tell me that the all village think that?"_

" _Ok, I won't then." Katherine mocked her, before adding with a smirk on her lips. "It seems completely none sense to me too, now that you mention it._

" _Blutus...The dog..." Caroline started, while gesturing with her hands and arms._

" _You mean Brutus?" Katherine asked, sliding a hand over her mouth while forbidding herself to burst into laughter._

" _Whatever the name of this huge animal is, it doesn't change anything. It fell overboard and I reacted impulsively, I simply jumped." Caroline explained._

" _Of course you did, Caroline, you were our true hero. Brutus is now eternally grateful to you." Katherine agreed, sarcastically, while nodding her head and adding. "And then you've waited patiently for Klaus to jump overboard to save you. I actually never thought of that tactic to catch a fish…I mean, a man." She mocked more, while raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulders._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while sighing and counting to ten, before reopening them, and smiling._

" _You're playing with me, aren't you?" She asked Katherine._

" _Well, yes…And I'm having a ball while doing it, to tell you the truth, lady." She replied to Caroline, while blinking an eye._

" _Oh, this is a nightmare." Caroline mumbled, while putting her head in her hands, before adding. "Since I arrived in Clovelly, I made mistakes after mistakes, and I don't seem to stop!"_

" _Caroline, you're putting too much emphasize over this, really." Katherine replied, while putting a friendly hand on Caroline left forearm. "Look at it this way: You're bringing a bright light, and wonderful entertainment, to a usually nice, but boring village life."_

_Caroline raised her head, while smiling timidly._

" _You would certainly not jump overboard like I did, I'm sure of this." Caroline replied to her._

" _Well, I did certainly worst to catch a man in my net." Katherine replied, with her sad sight lost in the emptiness of the room, before adding. "Though, I'm not saying that you were doing it in purpose to catch Klaus."_

" _Well, you're right; I was not luring that man into my net!" Caroline replied, while straightening her upper body on the chair and raising her chin, before titling the head and asking. "A man made you do worst? If you need to talk about it, I promise solemnly to not jump overboard." She added, humoristic, with a scout honour hand sign in front of her._

" _I did way worst than jumping overboard to lure a man that I wanted in my bed." Katherine replied to Caroline, while rising on her two feet, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and placing herself in front of the kitchen window, before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry; maybe I am too straight forward in my say, Caroline?"_

" _No, please. We all betrayed our own soul for a man at a moment of our life. Was it for Stefan? Is that explaining the drift between you and your sister?" Caroline asked her._

" _We've known each other since the childhood. Stefan had always been attracted to me; I was the bombshell of the school." Katherine said, while raising proudly her head and smiling._

" _I've no problem believing in that. You're gorgeous, Katherine." Caroline replied, while smiling with sincerity._

" _Obviously, being my twin, Elena was as gorgeous, but also the more serious type. Nevertheless, Stefan was in love with my sister and not me, and she was in love with him. She had dreams, and she wanted a career outside Clovelly, in reverse I was only the sexy, charming village girl, who had no ambition for herself, but the one of taking care of her parents' pub with her brother. Elena was not interested at ruining her chance of getting out of the village life for a boy, even if she had deep feelings for him. So, Stefan chose me, we began to date, and eventually, we were somehow happy." Katherine confessed, while shrugging her shoulders. "Elena was accepted at Queen Mary, University of England, she left Clovelly. I was left with a gloomy, unhappy man on my hands. At some point, she invited him to go visit her at the University, and I saw the change in him. Just knowing that he would see her again, a couple of months later had brought life back into his heart and soul. I was losing the man that I loved, and I did something that I shouldn't have done." She explained more._

" _What did you do?" Caroline asked her._

" _I'd stopped the birth control pills, and became pregnant, forbidding him to leave me and leave Clovelly to find his happiness with my sister." Katherine confessed, while shrugging her shoulders and adding. "Stefan being the honourable man that he is, stayed with me, but I lost the baby couple of months after the announcement."_

" _I'm sorry, Katherine." Caroline replied, while rising on her feet, from her sitting position on the chair, before approaching Katherine's own standing position and sliding a comforting arm around her shoulders._

" _Well, I don't see why you would be? Who tricks a man this way? A real unsecured bitch I supposed?" She said to Caroline, while feeling a tear running on her left cheek, before sweeping it away with the back of her hand, and raising her head proudly._

" _No, you're just a loving woman who was desperate to not lose the man she loves." Caroline replied, while taking her hands in hers. "You're a wonderful, strong woman, Katherine…You have spunk, and you are not easily dictated how to run your life."_

" _He still loves her you know?" Katherine replied, while turning her head and drowning her teary eyes in Caroline's._

" _If he is not realizing the wonderful woman that you are, then he should go with your sister, and free you of this dependence you have over him. You deserve a man that will love you for you, Katherine. You are so not, second best." Caroline said, truthfully to the young woman. "And maybe one day, you'll meet that man….He'll come to you."_

_Katherine timidly smiled back at Caroline, as a thank you gesture._

" _You know what we need, Caroline? We need a night out of this village." Katherine exclaimed, while swirling on herself._

" _Gosh, what would I give for a night out of the village." Caroline exclaimed, while shaking her head, with her eyes closed._

" _May your deepest wish be granted, my lady…Done!" Katherine exclaimed, while tilting head, her hands on each side of her waist._

" _What?" Caroline asked, while reopening her eyes widely._

" _Couple of hours from here, there's a real nightclub. Come with me and Trevor, we'll have a blast." Katherine exclaimed, before taking Caroline's hand in hers and adding. "We'll forget all our problems and dance the night away."_

" _Wow! You're serious? Ok…Let's do this." Caroline exclaimed with joy and anticipation._

_She needed to forget Clovelly for a couple of hours, she needed to put aside the awful job that she was obligated to do in the next months to the nice people of this village, and the main reason: she needed to forget Klaus!_

* * *

_The said night club was certainly not one of New York's best, but it was pretty decent, and the music seemed to come from the present hits list of dance, techno and high tech music. Caroline followed Katherine and Trevor inside. Katherine swung her behind on her high heels boots, while wearing a very tight black jeans and a golden top._

_Caroline was wearing herself a thigh, black, tuxedo - pair of pants, with silver high heels sandals, and a long sleeves, see trough white blouse, while showing her low cleavage with a peek-a-boo pink lace bra, with the matching pink lace panties, not that anyone would ever saw them tonight, she thought to herself, while sighing and rolling her eyes on the ceiling at her most private thoughts. After all, she was here to have a good time with Katherine, and the chance of forgetting her problems for a couple of hours._

_They directed their walking steps toward the bar counter, under the loud floor vibrations of the speakers, and the large crowd of dancers on the dance floor. Trevor saluted the bartender with a nod of his head, before turning his sight at Caroline, and shouting:_

" _It's not New York finest night club, but it is certainly changing from the scenery of Clovelly and the Rose Garden Pub, my lady."_

_Caroline smiled back at him and Katherine before shouting herself._

" _Don't get me wrong, I love your Pub, but thank you for bringing me here, Trevor. It's kind of nice to be brought back to my usual life style and old self."_

" _What can I offer you both?" He screamed more._

" _Cosmopolitan." Caroline screamed._

" _Give me a Martini, with three olives, little brother." Katherine replied with a smile._

" _The order is coming right up, my beautiful ladies." Trevor shouted, with a reverence, before addressing the order to the bartender._

" _You want to dance?" Katherine asked Caroline, while shaking her hips, with both of her arms moving rhythmically above her head._

" _Sure." Caroline replied, smiling, while sliding her evening clutch bag on the bar counter, near Trevor._

_They reached the dancing floor, and started to dance on the worldwide hit **Gnangnam style** , while swirling and shaking their bodies suggestively, laughing and enjoying this moment of freedom, between girls._

" _Wooo! Bring it on, sexy lady!" Katherine screamed to Caroline, while seeing her shook her bottom on the beat of the music._

" _It's so awesome!" Caroline screamed, while smiling heavenly, before raising her long blond hair in a bun above her head, taking suddenly by surprised by the sudden heat on the dance floor._

" _Oh damn! Have mercy on your soul, girl!" Katherine exclaimed, suddenly holding her dancing pace, while standing immobile._

" _What is it?" Caroline asked, while continuing to dance and smiling._

" _If I was you, I would not turn around any time soon." Katherine murmured in Caroline's left ear, while showing wide open eyes directed behind their dancing position on the floor._

" _What? Why?" Caroline replied, still smiling, before turning her head and losing her smile in a blink of an eye._

_Klaus was standing at the other side of the dance floor, holding a bottle of beer in his right hand, while glaring at Caroline's standing position on the dance floor, with his sight fixated on herl, and certainly not in a gentlemanly manner. He was wearing a tight black jean, and a black man shirt, opened on his muscular chest._

" _What is he doing here?" Caroline asked Katherine, while crossing her arms in front of her see through blouse, feeling the beats of her heart rose dangerously in her chest._

" _Well, it's a well known place in Clovelly, if you want to take time to escape, Caroline. He's probably in needs of female companionship." She explained to her, while shrugging her shoulders, and nodding her head in his direction._

" _What do you mean in needs of female companionship?" Caroline mumbled, suddenly dumfounded, while seeing Katherine raised one of her eyebrows, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and tilting her head. Caroline turned her own head back at Klaus's standing position, before seeing a brunette bombshell slide her arms around his waist and a blonde one sliding an arm under his, before raising her lips to be kissed by him. "Oh, right!" Caroline added, in anger, with a pout expression on her face._

" _Look at it this way, Caroline; he won't bother you tonight that seem to be a sure thing." Katherine mocked her, while blinking an eye._

" _Well, let him flirt with the all female population of this club, if he wants to, for what I care. For once, I'll be free of his unbearable presence!" Caroline shouted, madly, while turning on herself and directing her walking steps toward Trevor position at the bar._

_Trevor wrinkled his eyes, while handing both glasses to the ladies._

" _Is that Klaus?" He asked his sister, while seeing the focus of his attention nodding his head to him._

_Katherine shook her head, while trying to warn his brother to keep silent, with the added help of wide open eyes to not mention the name of Klaus in front of Caroline._

" _Oh right!" He murmured to his sister, while smiling foolishly to Caroline. "I'll go mingle a little bit, and salute him. Enjoy yourselves, my ladies." He added, while shrugging his shoulders in a dumfounded way to his sister._

_Caroline grabbed her glass from Trevor's hand, before drinking it in a snap._

" _Ok, slow down, lady!" Katherine warned her, before taking the glass from Caroline's hands._

" _Another one, please..." Caroline screamed at the bar tender._

" _What is going on with you? Is it Klaus? Are you jealous of seeing him with other women?" Katherine asked, dumfounded._

" _What? Pff…..No, of course not! I could care less about him." Caroline replied, while banging her fingers nails tips on the bar counter._

" _Right…" Katherine replied, while trying to maintain a serious expression on her face. "Caroline?" She called her._

" _What?" Caroline snapped, while turning her head toward Katherine and drowning her sight in hers, before closing her eyes and sighing several times. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Katherine…I don't know what is happening to me."_

" _Well whatever that man is shaking inside of you, just hold your peace for five minutes, lady." Katherine whispered near Caroline's left ear._

" _Kat..." They heard a masculine voice addressed itself to her, making Caroline startled in surprise, while creating a range of shivers in her spine._

" _Klaus…" Katherine saluted, while raising her glass to him, before adding. "What is bringing you here, mate?"_

" _Oh you know me, alcohol, beautiful women, and the need to breathe away from Clovelly from time to time." He responded, while gulping his bottle of beer, before sliding his chest on Caroline's back, his lips in top of her right ear lobe, before whispering. "Miss Forbes, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your beautiful diva ass in this humble club?"_

_Caroline closed her eyes, while counting to ten and trying to forbid herself, to notice the intense heat that his chest was creating in her entire body, with the background images in her mind, of their earlier embrace in the cabin boat._

" _Mr. Klaus." She responded politely, without facing him, before adding. "As you I guess: alcohol, and the chance to meet men. It seems I did not have the chance to meet any interesting candidate in Clovelly." Caroline snapped at him, in a tit for tat manner, while turning on herself, raising her chin to stare into his eyes, in a confrontational gesture, under the amused expression of Katherine._

" _Mm…." Klaus mumbled, with a sour expression, while gulping more beer from his bottle, before biting the inside of his cheek and staring into Caroline's eyes. "Well, I would not detain you any longer in your hunt for the perfect man, doll." He said, while making a reverence to Caroline and adding. "Have a nice night, Kat."_

" _You too, Klaus…" Katherine replied, while watching him nod his head in respect to her, turning on himself, before walking toward the other side of the dancing floor. "Spill it! What happened between you two, lady? The electricity could have been cut with a knife." Katherine exclaimed to Caroline, with her hands placed on each side of her waist._

" _Nothing happened, Katherine." Caroline replied, annoyed by Klaus presence in the club, while cutting the conversation short with a hand gesture, before taking in her hands her second drink of the night, while gulping its pinkish colour content._

" _I'll be damn!" Katherine exclaimed, while waiving a finger in front of Caroline's nose. "Something really happened between the two of you, or you wouldn't react this way."_

" _Fine...Yes, something happened!" Caroline exclaimed, while finishing her second glass. "We kissed!" She added, while turning her sight at the dance floor, and seeing him dancing with the blond bombshell, who was gluing her body to him, like butter on a slice of bread._

" _Caroline are you attracted to Klaus?" Katherine asked more._

" _No...I mean, yes...I mean, no!" Caroline mumbled nervously, before closing her eyes and sighing several times. "He goes under my skin, seeping into my blood, it's toxic, and I hate it!"_

" _If this is your problem with him, my lady, it's nothing that could not be easily fixed." Katherine said, while grinning._

" _What do you mean?" Caroline asked in surprised, while turning her sight toward Katherine._

" _Simple..." Katherine started, while shrugging her shoulders. "Get him out of your system; once in for all, one time should do the trick."_

" _Get him out of my system?" Caroline asked, completely dumfounded for a few seconds, before opening her eyes widely at Katherine's suggestion. "No, no, no ... No, and did I mentioned no!"_

" _Think about it, Caroline. Once it will be done, he won't have this sexual power over you...You'll regain your own over him, lady, and you'll be able to do your job." Katherine explained to her, with the biggest smile on her face, before adding. "That's how it should be done. And believe me, it's not the bimbo that he's dancing with that interest him...It's you that he wants...Give him what he wants, and then regain your power."_

_Caroline glared at Katherine like she had four heads on her shoulders, while shaking her head in denial...This was simply the most ridiculous plan that she had ever heard in her life, she thought in her mind, while noticing the lips of the blond bombshell on Klaus's neck, suggestively rubbing her breasts on his chest, while dancing with him on the dance floor.._

_Caroline raised her hand on the front buttons of her blouse, before opening an additional one, showing a deeper cleavage on her bra._

_Ridiculous or not, Katherine was right, she needed to regain her woman power over this man, and there was no way around it but to seduce him. And get him out of her system once in for all!_

* * *

_**1:00 a.m. – Clovelly village – Wilson Fisherman House** _

_A powerful kick in the front door of the Wilson Fisherman House opened the path to its entrance, followed by a big slam noise of the same door crashing its wood on the wall, with Klaus passing under the threshold while carrying Caroline elevated in his arms, his hands under her bottom, with her legs tightly crossed around his waist and her hands around his neck and in his hair, with her mouth glued to his, in an intense exchanges of kisses._

_He carried her further more to the small bedroom, before pushing her back forcefully on the opposite wall, his mouth devouring every inch of hers, his muscular chest pushing on her sensitive breasts, while grabbing and rubbing her buttocks, like no other man before him, the friction of his pelvic pushing on hers, showing Caroline the intensity of his desire and creating a sexual need that only him could fulfill. His pulpous manly lips sliding on the right side of her neck, while sucking her tender skin between his mouth and teeth, before taking the last breaths out of her._

" _Repeat our agreement, Love." He ordered her, while pushing forcefully her arms and hands above her head, on the wall, her wrists held in a firm grip of his hands, while drowning his burning sight in hers, before sliding the tip of his tongue on the length of her bottom lips._

" _It's..." She whispered, while pouting loudly and closing her eyes, before trying to get a grip over herself, under his observer gaze. She finally reopened her eyes, while raising her chin. "It's only a one night stand between us, Klaus, no string attach. We'll take our pleasure with each other. And in the morning, all will be forgotten and behind us, deal?"_

" _I'll take my pleasure with you all night, and you'll scream my name while reaching yours, doll, that is what I call a deal." He replied, while freeing her hands from his grip, biting her left ear lobe, before making her sigh with pleasure._

" _You seem sure of yourself?" She managed to murmur, her hands in his short hair and neck, in a mix of caressing and grabbing._

" _What would you like me to do to you?" He whispered as a question, while raising both of his hands on her hips, higher on her chest, tearing abruptly the last buttons of her silk blouse, before offering to his sight her beautiful rounded breasts dressed in a pink lace bra, cupping them sensually, his thumbs circling the brownish aureoles though the fabric, before pushing the lace away from her skin to liberate her hard sensitive nipples to his touch, lowering his mouth to greedily capture one of her erected tips in his mouth, while rubbing her other breast with his right hand._

" _Klaus..." She murmured, lost in a pure bliss of erotic sensuality, her back bended backward on the wall, her head rolling from right to left, while pushing his nearer her chest._

" _Tell me…" He murmured more, while carrying her to the bed, dropping her gently on the bedspread, before quickly getting rid of his man shirt, before dropping it on the floor. He grabbed one of her leg, before sliding her silver high heel sandal off her left feet, kissing her ankle, and repeating the same gesture, with the other feet._

" _Tell you what?" She whispered, while straightening her upper body in a sitting position, before getting rid of her silk blouse and bra, offered to his eyes, breasts naked, with her hands caressing her own chest._

" _Don't do that." Klaus warned her, with a darker, dangerous glance._

" _Do what?" Caroline asked, seductress, while sliding a finger between her lips, inside her mouth._

" _You know what, Caroline...Making me mad of desire for you." He confessed, while pulling on her legs, to bring her body nearer him, sliding her zipper down, and getting rid of her black pants in a blink of an eye, with his own joining them on the floor a short while after, before standing naked, and more than ready, in front of a blushing Caroline a second later._

" _Liking the view, Love?" He asked, with a smirk, before sliding his right knee between her legs, placing his body and muscular chest above hers, while letting his burning skin slowly touching hers, drowning his sight in Caroline's before sliding a strand of her hair behind her left ear. "What can I do to please you, doll? I do everything." He whispered as a question, while sliding his lips on the right side of her neck, his hands pushing the delicate lace fabric of her panties down her legs._

_Caroline blushed more, feeling her heart missing a beat, while sliding the softness of her hands on his abs, upward on his chest, backward on his back, her nails scratching his skin, while sliding her legs on the back of his, in a provocative caress, before approaching her lips of his right ear, and whispering in the lowest murmur:_

" _Surprise me."_

_Klaus raised his head, while breathing heavily, before smiling and drowning his sight in hers._

" _Oh...Love. I intend to offer you all kind of surprises tonight, but for now, I just need to be in you." He whispered to Caroline, before pushing his hard self deep inside of her heavenly wetness under her loud scream of pleasure._

" _Oh...Klaus..."_


	9. Encounters

_Caroline's hands grabbed the bars of the brass bed, her tangled hair scattered on the pillow, with golden strands wrapped around Klaus's fingers, her mouth opened in pure bliss of sexual pleasure, while feeling his right hand pulling her head forcefully backward, her back bended in a way to push her pelvis in a more intimate angle, with Klaus's lips devouring the forbidden fruits of her round and voluptuous breasts, in alternate movements between his hands and mouth, while rhythmically pushing his hard self deeper and deeper, faster and faster, inside of her delightful silky walls, with in between, the sounds of his heavy breaths and growling of contentment, the warmth of their bodies consuming their erotic imagination in ways that only two intimate lovers could create within this magical world of the senses._

_She, very so slowly, let her fingers caress the sweaty muscles of his back, while entering her nails deep into his manly skin, leaving small drops of blood on the open lover-wounds, tying her legs around his waist, elevating her hips to join his, before being entirely filled and stretched by him in a way that no other man had ever did before, passing the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lip, in a secret call to feel his join hers, before feeling his mouth capturing her lips, raising her arms above her head, sliding his hands on her silky skin, interlacing his fingers with hers, raising his head and drowning his blazing eyes in Caroline's._

" _Am I hurting you? Tell me if I am being too rough with you. You're so strong and delicate at the same time, Love." He asked her in a low, sensual murmur, while leaving a trail of kisses on her face and neck, sliding his hands on her waist, lower on her back, before grabbing each side of her hips to change the angle of his movements in her._

" _Oh, no... Continue like that; yes...Push...there, just there." She whispered, while grabbing in her teeth the lobe of his left ear, making him grunt even louder._

" _Now, Love ... Now! Let go of yourself. I want to see you come for me." He mumbled, almost incoherently, before grabbing a hand full of her hair, his head buried in her neck, with the sound of his rhythmic heavy breaths, before burying himself strongly and entirely in her._

" _Yes, yes!" Caroline screamed, before reaching her sexual bliss, while both releasing the peak of their sexual tension._

* * *

_Caroline held her breath, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, her head on the pillow, her right hand underneath it, while facing the wall, her back turned at Klaus's laying position on the bed. What was she supposed to say now? It had been nice having sex with you? She inhaled the smell of his cigarette, before finally hearing him crash the remaining in an ash tray, feeling the bed move with his weight now placed behind her back, on the mattress._

_She closed her eyes, sighing, before feeling his hand push the sheet down on her upper body, the fabric resting now below her thighs._

" _I want to look at you naked, Love. You're so beautiful." He murmured, his left hand sliding from the side curve of her left breast, to her waist, before resting on her hips._

" _I ... I don't know if... I mean, if you want to stay...I mean till morning...Or leave?" Caroline mumbled nervously, while blushing._

" _I make you nervous, my New York Diva?" He asked Caroline, while placing his head in the hollow of her left shoulder, before encircling her waist with his hands and arms. "I won't certainly leave you in the middle of the night. You think I can't cuddle after sex?"_

_Caroline blushed even more, before turning her body and head to face him._

" _You like to cuddle?" She asked with wide open eyes, while staring at him. "You don't seem the type."_

" _You don't know my type. Why don't you find out?" He asked her, while taking his lying position back on the bed._

_Caroline placed her head on Klaus's right shoulder, with her right arm and hand across his naked chest, while caressing with the tip of her fingers, the contours of his tattoos._

" _Where did you have them made, in England?" She asked him, in a murmur._

" _Different places in the world." He answered her, while caressing her hair, with his chin resting on top of her head, before lowering his mouth, and kissing her forehead. "There's a story and a country behind each one of them." He smirked._

_Caroline raised her upper body and head, while smiling and drowning her sight in his._

" _Tell me, I want to know." She asked him._

" _You really want to know, doll?" He said, while caressing her cheeks with the back of his right hand, before letting his right thumb caressing the fullness of her bottom lips._

" _Yes..." She murmured more, while nodding her head._

" _The red rose on my arm has been draw after my short, eventful visit to the military service." He smirked his way to his sentence._

" _You enrolled in the military service?" Caroline asked, with wide open eyes._

" _I said my short and eventful visit, Love." He repeated, with a blink of an eye._

" _You abandoned, I supposed?" She replied, while raising her chin in the air, shrugging her shoulders, before passing the tip of her fingers on his square, virile jaw line._

" _I was asked to leave, after punching in the face my superior officer. He was an asshole." Klaus simply responded, while capturing her hand in his, before kissing the tips of each finger._

" _He was or you were? Why am I not surprised by the way?" Caroline responded, sarcastically, while rolling her eyes on the ceiling._

" _I don't know? Why aren't you?" He asked her, before sliding his hands on her lower back, slowly bringing her body in top of his._

" _You're in the bad boys' category, Klaus Mikaelson, you live under one law: your own, and you disregard others." She stipulated, while nodding her head._

" _Mm...I don't see anything wrong with that. You have a very interesting analogy there, Miss Forbes, and yet…You just have been fucked by the same bad boy." He replied, while smirking and making her blush the one hundred shades of red, before narrowing his fiery sight in hers, and adding. "But something is even more surprising."_

" _What is more surprising, Mister Mikaelson?" She asked him, while crossing her hands on his chest, and resting her chin on them._

" _The fact that I only swore on my life, to only bring uncomplicated, sexy women in my bed, with no string attach. Yet, you were certainly not in that category. But, I finally realized that your uptight front was only a cover up, Miss Forbes, and that you're fitting perfectly the description of the kind of women that I love to have sex with." He replied, while slapping her bottom._

" _Hey! Don't you put your hand on me! And, technically, it's my bed." She madly replied, while pushing herself away from his hold, before being grabbed by her two wrists, turned on her back, while being prisoner of his own body lying in top of hers. "Let go of me, you jerk!" She screamed, while trying to squirm her way out of underneath him. "It's not because I had sex with you ONCE that you're entitled to call me one of your easy women."_

" _Easy? Who said you were easy, Love?" He asked her, while laughing, and lowering his head and lips near her neck, before kissing her skin. "You certainly are mine tonight though; did you forget our agreement, doll?"_

" _No, but maybe I'm not in the mood for round two!" She announced, while raising her chin, in a confrontational gesture, and pouting._

" _You certainly were in the mood before, while seducing me at the Club, with your low cleavage under my sight, your pulpous lips sliding on my neck, before pushing aside, disrespectfully if I may add, Roxie, the sweet girl that was dancing with me on the dance floor." He said, sarcastically, while titling his head to the right._

" _I was in the mood for sex, you're not too much of a stranger, and you were available, I took the opportunity." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders and avoiding looking at Klaus in the eyes._

" _Mm…Yes, but, you made me loose a great opportunity, with Roxie it would have been a night of wild sex, and with you it's basically only talk and cuddling. I still don't know if I made the right decision, Love. A man has normal physical needs after all." He added, while pushing her boundaries, and barely containing his heed to burst into laughter._

" _Oh! You're a pig! Let go of me!" She screamed from the top of her lungs, while kicking her legs and feet in all directions, but without being able to free herself from his grip._

" _That's more like it! That is what I like in you. Bring back the rebellious Caroline in my arms, the one that gives me the need to spank her, while putting her across my knees." He warned her._

" _What?" She screamed, dumfounded, while squirming even more. "Just try to put your hands on me, and I'll...I'll..." She added, in rage, while making Klaus burst into laughter._

" _Oh, but my hands were all over you already, Love." He whispered near her ear, before adding. "And I was in you... Deep in you ... Remember? I want to be there again."_

_Caroline closed her eyes, while sighing and becoming a rag doll in his arms._

" _Don't ..." She whispered, while being free of his grip on her wrists and regaining used of her hands, closing her eyes, before sliding them on his chest, on his back, and finally in his hair._

" _I know you want me in you again. The night is young, Love...Please say it?" He murmured near her ear, while slowly positioning his hard self between her thighs._

" _Yes..." She murmured more, while feeling him pushing his way at the entrance of her walls, feeling the heat and wetness of her core intensifying._

" _Say it: I want you in me, Klaus...I want to hear it." He asked her, while leaving a trail of hot kisses on her neck._

_She rolled her head from right to left, while breathing heavily._

" _No..." She protested, while wishing, in the subsoil of her soul, the contrary._

" _Say it: I want you." He ordered her, once more, while feeling her reticence drop._

" _I want you in me, Klaus." She repeated, breathless._

" _Oh Love...This night, and till the morning, you're mine...All mine..." He murmured, before sliding himself deep inside of her, under her scream of pure sexual pleasure._

* * *

" _Well, talk about being dropped in the middle of nowhere...Maybe we should have told Caroline that we were coming." Bonnie exclaimed, while standing beside their suitcases, placed near her feet, a hand resting on the left side of her hips, before seeing the taxi leave her standing position, scattering the Port and sea offered to her sight, with her right hand placed on her forehead above her eyes as a visor._

" _It's actually not that bad, very picturesque and charming." The man, who accompanied her, responded, with a big smile plastered on her face._

" _Elijah, you would find something nice to say even if you would be dropped in a middle of the desert, with no water in hands." Bonnie mocked him._

" _True, I tend to find beauty everywhere my dear Bonnie." Elijah replied, while smirking, before adding. "And I have quite an attachment to the old England."_

" _I've forgotten about that. Wasn't it the mother's side of your family that was actually born here?" Bonnie asked, before seeing Elijah nods his head to her question. "Nevertheless, I can hardly imagine Caroline staying in here for several months." She added, while giggling._

" _She's more resourceful than you think, Bonnie." Elijah replied, while raising one of his eyebrows and scattering the small village in front of his view before spotting the village pub, rising the long sleeve of his greenish t-shirt, to look at his watch. "Ten thirty in the morning, I hope the pub will be open, stay here I'll go see if I can gather some information to Caroline whereabouts." He added in a mocking tone of voice, while blinking an eye._

" _Ok, I'll wait for you, right on this spot. Try to not take too much time; I could be attacked by a shark or something, in the meantime." Bonnie replied humorous, while blinking an eye herself, and sitting on the top of her luggage, her chin placed in top of her closed right fist, before watching Elijah walked toward the village pub, while whistling an old Irish song._

* * *

" _Hi, is there somebody here?" Elijah screamed, after pushing the wooden door and entering the Rose Garden Pub, while taking his first walking steps inside the bar/restaurant._

" _Here mate." Elijah heard a voice, before seeing a young man push the swinging doors of the back kitchen, while carrying a box in his hands._

" _Need a hand with that?" Elijah offered, while approaching the bar counter._

" _Very kind of you stranger, but I have everything under control." Trevor replied, while dropping the box on the bar counter, before wiping his hands on his apron and handing it to Elijah. "What can I do for you stranger? We are closed till lunch time, you just missed breakfast, but I can make a special if you're in need of good food to fill your stomach."_

_Elijah shook his hand, while nodding his head and smiling._

" _Elijah."_

" _I'm Trevor, nice to meet you Elijah, what is bringing you to Clovelly, stranger?" Trevor asked, while returning his smile._

" _I'm actually visiting someone who's staying in this village for a couple of months, maybe you know her? She's from the Head Office of Fish and Sea International Company?" Elijah started explaining, before raising his head and seeing another person pushing the swinging doors, while carrying several boxes in his/her hands._

" _You don't say, you're a visiting friend of Miss Forbes?" Trevor exclaimed, while smirking, before adding. "Of course, everybody knows the lovely Miss Forbes in the village." Trevor started, while taking a box from what seems to be a woman, with her long chestnut, curly hair falling on her shoulders, before turning her back at them. "Katherine?" Trevor called, while grabbing her left arm and turning her toward Elijah._

" _Oh, hello, I did not see you there." She said very candidly, while smiling to Elijah, and wiping her hands on her own apron._

_Elijah stood still, motionless and breathless, while drowning his sight in the dark brown ones of that magnificent woman who was standing in front of him._

" _Pardon me, I'm not acting this way usually, with such impoliteness but...You surprised me." Elijah mumbled, while sighing nervously._

_Katherine nodded her head to the stranger, while blushing under his insistent gaze, glancing rapidly at her brother, who shrugged his shoulders as surprised and dumfounded._

" _Hi, I'm Katherine...Katherine Gilbert." The beautiful brunette named herself, while handing her right hand to the stranger, before adding. "What is bringing you to Clovelly, Mate?"_

" _Elijah..." He responded, slowly sliding his fingers in her delicate, petite hand, before closing his own on hers, while being hit by a powerful shiver._

_Katherine froze all her movements, while drowning her sight in the one of the stranger, feeling an electrical shiver hitting her spin, pulling out her hand from his, the fire of hell burning her skin, before nervously sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear._

" _Elijah is from New York, and he is here to visit Miss Forbes, or did I understand you wrongly?" Trevor asked._

" _No, you did not." Elijah replied, while fixating Katherine and nodding his head to Trevor._

" _Oh...An American, I should have known." Katherine replied, while turning her back at him, rolling her eyes, before taking the bottles of alcohol, one by one, from the boxes, and showing a detached, but not felt, attitude. "Well, Miss Forbes is staying at the old Wilson Fisherman House."_

" _You have something against Americans, Miss Gilbert?" Elijah asked, with the biggest smirk on his face, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _Not for say, mate." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders and blushing. "It's just that your all allure is quite different from the men around here. We are used to simple people and simple things in Clovelly. Maybe you won't feel as comfortable as you think while visiting your lady friend?" She replied, before turning to face him, raising her chin and sliding her sight on his expensive clothes, and expensive, classy watch at his wrist._

" _I'm actually half English." He replied to her, before taking a few walking steps to stand in front of her, with only the bar counter to separate them. "I adapt myself everywhere, Miss Gilbert." He added, before turning "Maybe we'll have the chance to meet again."_

" _Maybe…" She replied, while shrugging her shoulders with indifference, before feeling the beats of her heart rise dangerously in her chest._

" _There is more than a good chance that you will see us again, Mate." Trevor started explaining, before adding. "The Wilson Fisherman house is a very small place; only two rooms inside, with the toilet commodity outside the walls, placed in the garden, there is no way Miss Forbes could accommodate you ...But, we have comfortable bedrooms upstairs if you are interested to rent one, Elijah."_

" _Don't be stupider than Mrs. Givreson's cow, Trevor...I'm sure Miss Forbes and Mister Elijah would be more than willing to share a bed?" Katherine mumbled angrily between her teeth, while placing the bottles on the shelves behind the bar. What was wrong with her and her change of mood and temper? It was not her damn business if an old boyfriend of Caroline had been dropped from the sky to visit her, she was acting silly now!_

" _I guess I'll take you up on this offer, Trevor. I have not travelled alone however; another friend of Miss Forbes had been travelling with me. She's waiting with our luggage near the Port. We wanted to surprise our mutual friend with an impromptu visit, maybe, we should have announced ourselves. Would you be so kind to rent us two bedrooms?" Elijah asked the young man._

" _Certainly mate, it would be my pleasure. Let me officially welcome you to Clovelly! We are happy to have you with us. Friends of Miss Forbes are our friends." Trevor said enthusiastically, before adding. "And if you give me five minutes, I'll drive you to Miss Forbes house, myself." Trevor replied with a big smile, while taking in his right hand, two keys that were hanging on the key holder, placed on the wall, near the cash register. "Best bedrooms of the place. Breakfast is included with the price of the night. Will you and your lady friend be with us for long?"_

" _Ten days." Elijah replied, while keeping his sight on Katherine, who rolled her eyes on the ceiling at his mention._

" _I'll go upstairs to open the windows to ventilate the bedrooms; I'll be back in a short while." Trevor replied, while leaving his sister in the company of the visitor._

" _Trevor I could have certainly done that!" Katherine screamed, not amused, while seeing his brother closing the door, behind him, leaving her, unfortunately alone, in the company of the American friend of Caroline._

_She nervously rubbed her hands on her jeans, before continuing to place the bottles on the shelves, while ignoring Elijah's presence, before startling while feeling an intense heat ignited her skin, feeling his chest leaning on her back, and a warm breath caressing her ear lobe._

" _To answer your previous assumption: I am not in any intimate relationship with Miss Forbes at the moment, neither the woman who's accompanying me. As for Caroline, we were in the past, but we decided to stay friends."_

_Katherine blushed the hundred shades of red, while closing her eyes and sighing several times to calm her nerves._

" _It's certainly not my business, Mate. And I'm already spoken for, if you're in need of female companionship, there's actually a whorehouse near the port." She replied to Elijah, tit for tat, while taking a few steps on the right, pushing her body away from his. This man was too dangerous; she needed to avoid him in all causes._

" _Well, it's very kind of you to give me this information. As for your uninterested self, I could have sworn differently, Miss Gilbert, you gave me the impression of being single, my bad then." Elijah replied, while nodding his head in respect to her, before directing his walking steps to the entrance of the Pub. "I'll wait for your brother outside, good day, Katherine." He added, leaving a speechless – mouth open Katherine behind him._

* * *

" _Are you lost or in need of companionship, my lady?"_

_Bonnie heard a voice addressed itself to her, while making her startled with surprise, before rising on her two legs from her sitting position on the luggage, with a hand placed over her chest, to control the racing beats of her heart._

" _Oh, you startled me!" She exclaimed, while smiling timidly to the man who was standing in front of her, his back leaning on a cement column of the quay, while lighting a cigarette in his hands._

" _My bad, my lady, It was certainly not my intention to create such a stir of nervousness to a beauty such as yourself." The man replied, while smoking and smirking at the same time. "I'm Kol by the way."_

_Bonnie took a step back, while glancing at the distance village pub, hoping for the soon return of Elijah. The man was certainly one of the fishermen. He was in his late twenties, early thirties, tall, with brown hair, and an insistent stare of his dark and intense brown eyes directed at her. She blushed and coughed, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, to regain composure. That man in a time space of a minute was making her more uncomfortable, than any other men before him._

" _I'm visiting a friend in Clovelly, with my **male** companion." She replied to the stranger, while making emphasize on the **male part** of her sentence. "He...He went to the village pub for a few minutes."_

" _You don't say?" The man replied, while sliding his fiery sight on her body, taking more time than necessary on the curves of her hips, while smirking his way up to her breasts. "That's how it's done now these days? Role play of the frighten virgin I supposed?"_

" _I beg your pardon?" Bonnie exclaimed in shock, with an open mouth – speechless expression._

" _Sweetheart, don't be like that, I like all flavours. It makes no difference to me, if the merchandise is delivered. After all, I paid good money for it, and you're a bad girl that will do naughty things to me, aren't you?" The stranger named Kol said, while sliding both of his hands and arms around her waist, before pulling her forcefully in his arms. "A kiss for free to seal the deal could be appreciated, what do you say, Sophia?"_

" _Let go of me, or I'll scream…And who's Sophia?" Bonnie exclaimed, while putting her hands on the stranger's chest, feeling his muscles tense under her fingers, before pushing with all her strength and slapping him across the face._

" _Bloody hell, what is your problem woman?" Kol asked, while growling his frustration and rubbing his cheek with his right hand, before taking a few walking steps toward Bonnie._

" _Don't you dare approach me, you're a mad man." She screamed, while putting her closed fists in front of her chest. "How dare you say you like all flavours, and how dare you try to kiss me!"_

" _You want to fight with me now? I meant an American flavour, you foolish woman. I can hear by your accent that you are one!" Kol exclaimed, before adding. "What is wrong with you lady, if you don't like your job, don't offer your services."_

" _My services… I have no idea what is your problem, but I demand that you leave me alone." Bonnie exclaimed more._

" _You demand now, lady?" Kol asked, while raising his eyebrow in astonishment, before bursting into laughter. "You're a whore, if you can't do your job, don't come here offering your services."_

" _I'm a what?" Bonnie exclaimed, with an open mouth expression, before hearing a discreet cough behind them._

_They both turned their heads to see a woman, who was standing with a short leather skirt, fishnet pantyhose, high heels stilettos, and a very deep cleavage, her arms crossed over her chest, while chewing a gum, with an old luggage placed at her feet._

" _Are you Kol?" The woman asked him, while titling the head._

" _Oh, you got to be kidding me." The stranger mumbled between his teeth, while realizing his mistake, and rubbing his closed eyelids. "I'm guessing you're Sylvia."_

" _In the flesh … Dani told me that you would drive me to the … You know… the house." The girl explained to him, while smiling suggestively to him, shrugging her shoulders and chewing her gum more._

" _Yap, I'm your valiant servant." He replied to the woman, while staring at Bonnie, who had her arms tightly crossed over her chest, while glaring at him with disgust. He lowered his upper body in front of her, in a reverence gesture, before saying. "My bad, my sweet warrior lady, it was an unfortunate mistaken identity, maybe we'll meet again." He added, before blinking an eye at her, taking the luggage of the prostitute in his hand, before whistling his way toward an old truck parked nearby._

" _As for meeting you again: about never and in hell!" Bonnie mumbled angrily in her teeth, while seeing Elijah walked toward her with a man by his side. Finally it seemed they would leave the port and meet Caroline._


	10. The morning after

_**Did you say awkward?** _

_Caroline opened one eye, while blowing on a strand of hair that was falling in the middle of her face._ _It was morning; and the sunlight was now entering the small bedroom of the Wilson fisherman house._ _She was lying flat and naked on her chest, her face back in the pillow; with both of her arms raised above her head and her legs widely opened on the mattress. The bed sheet fabric folded and falling freely on the invisible line of her waist, leaving to the sight the perfect silky and naked skin of her back._

_She tried to move but all her muscles were unresponsive to the order of her mind. What could have put her in this state of fatigue, and with all her muscles hurting so much? She raised her head above the pillow, before passing a hand through her tangled hair, sighing, and trying to remember the events of the previous night, before opening her eyes widely and freezing all her movement under a major state of shock._

" _Oh no...It can't be...It can't be...It can't be..." She mumbled, repeatedly, while shaking her head in denial, pushing her arms on the mattress in the yoga position of the Cobra._ _When she used to be in a period of stress in her life, back in New York, yoga was always her way to handle the pressure._

_All the previous events passed like flash images of a black and white film in her head: Katherine and Trevor, the night club,_ _**Klaus** _ _, the seduction on the dance floor,_ _**Klaus** _ _, driving back to her home,_ _**Klaus** _ _, Having sex with…No, no, no!_ _Oh damn it, yes:_ _**Klaus!** _ _She couldn't have been so stupid, she thought while closing her eyes and shaking her head. He is one of her company's employees. She came as their Head Office supervisor. Yes, she had been that stupid! She had sex with Klaus! That was probably the most stupid, crazy, dick kind of a move of all her life, she thought while strengthening her arms more; raising her head higher to calm herself down...Breathe Caroline, breathe, the Cobra posture is good for you, she thought in her mind._

" _Well that is certainly a position that we did not try yesterday night, Love." Klaus mocked, while leaning the right side of his body on the arch door, as naked as the day of his birth, with only the biggest smirk on his lips to dress himself up, while holding a cup of fresh coffee in his right hand._

_Caroline turned herself around while sitting on the mattress, her upper body as straight as an "i" on the bed._

" _You're naked?" She exclaimed, while covering her eyes with the help of her right hand._

" _You've studied biology 101 to come to that ascertainment, Miss Forbes...But, you're right, I'm naked in my entire splendour." Klaus mocked more, while sipping his cup of coffee. "And if I may add I'm quite happy with what God gave me as assets. And you were happy the all night as well." He added, grinning, while lowering his sight to check himself out._

" _Oh you must be kidding!" She mumbled, in shock, before taking a quick glimpse between her fingers. "Could you at least put something on you?" She asked, with jerky breaths._

" _You were less prudish yesterday night, Love." Klaus said, while dropping his cup of coffee on the chair, before lighting one cigarette and adding. "I woke up early; I made a pot of coffee if you are interested, you know where the kitchen is."_

" _Gizz…Still, as always, a real gentleman, aren't you?" Caroline sighed, while keeping her hand over her eyes._

" _Never said I was one, sweetheart … But I earn my lack while being a kill ass lover, would you say?" Klaus mocked her even more, while taking a puff of his cigarette and staring with fiery eyes at Caroline's naked breasts._

_Caroline shook her head in disbelieve: Damn him, If only he could had been wrong in his say, she thought, while remembering, vividly, their sexual encounter of the previous night._

" _Well, to this point, if you could for once in your life time act like one it would be grandly appreciated. I feel uncomfortable having this conversation with you undressed in front of me." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _Well, I don't see where the problem is? I certainly have no problem looking at your naked body at this moment." He replied, smirking, while making Caroline startled in surprise, remove her right hand from her eyes, lowering her sight on her naked and exposed at his view, chest, while screaming in shock, and reaching for the sheet placed on her legs, to raise the fabric on her breasts. "Oh my God … You could have said something!" She exclaimed, in rage. "You know that I am a bit hangover from yesterday night."_

" _Why? It's not like I did not saw your naked body already? And in all different angles if you remember, Love." He added, while smirking, and taking one more puff._

_Caroline blushed the one hundred shades of red, before turning her head to the right, avoiding, or more so, forbidding herself, to take any additional glimpses at his naked sight, while keeping the sheet tightly glued to her chest._

" _Can you get dress, please?" She asked again, while sighing. "I need to start my day, as you need to start yours."_

" _What no cuddling under the blanket for us in the morning?" He asked, while bursting into laughter. "Well, doll, It would be a pleasure … It's not my habit to stay that long in the house of a chick after…You know….doing the act of a one night stand… But…" He squirmed his way through his sentence before adding while giggling. "You're kind of wearing my boxer on you."_

" _What?" She baffled, before turning her head to look straight at him. "No, I'm not!" she exclaimed, before seeing him cross his arms over his naked chest, tilting his head, raising one of his eyebrows, while addressing his most deviously smile._

_She raised the sheet away from her breasts, while picking underneath the white fabric, before closing her eyes. This was beyond a doubt the most embarrassing moment of her entire life, and this jerk had to be present to witness it. She took a big breath, before sliding her entire body underneath the sheet, while struggling her way out of his underwear._

" _You know, I've seen a lot of things in my life, but a girl that wanted to wear my underwear was actually a first for me, Miss Forbes." He mocked, while putting a hand over his mouth, to stop his laughing. "You're a kinky woman, Love, and it was my pleasure to have this one night of wild, naughty sex with you."_

" _And of course, you couldn't have gone commando, wore your pants, and left me with my dignity and proud!" She busted in anger, while pulling on the black boxer, and sliding the cotton fabric on her legs._

" _Well I could have…" He laughed through his answer. "And believe me when I say that I am most of the time, a commando kind of man…" He added more, while making Caroline roll her eyes under the sheet. "But, I would not have the fun that I am having now." He finished, while holding his stomach, under the pressure of his laughter._

" _Well, here is your precious underwear!" She exclaimed, while letting her head come out from underneath the sheet, before throwing the boxer at him._

" _Well…" Klaus responded, while catching the underwear in his hands. "Thank you my lady, it was certainly an unpredicted, nice sexual encounter between us." He added, while making a sarcastic reverence, before pulling his underwear on his legs, picking his shirt and pants on the floor, before dressing himself._

" _Well, don't let the door hitting you on the nose, while leaving MY home!" She lashed out at him, while raising the sheet on her chest, and crossing her arms._

" _Aww don't be angry, doll. All good things must come to an end." He smirked, while buttoning his shirt, before reaching the bed and lowering his upper body near Caroline's._

_He put his hands around her waist, under the bed sheet, before raising her body in his arms, while drowning his sight in hers._

" _A last kiss for souvenir and the long route back to the village." He mocked, before crashing his mouth on hers._

_She squirmed, mumbled angry sounds under his lips, tried to push Klaus away, but it was a battle lost in advance. She finally let his tongue slide inside the moisture of her own mouth, while moaning with pleasure under his sensual assault._

" _Thank you, sweetheart, it was nice making business with you." He mocked, before dropping her naked body on the bed, and waving a hand at her, while laughing and getting out of the house, under her wild scream of anger._

" _Bastard…Jerk …" She screamed, once more, while reaching for a pillow and throwing it at the wall in front of her sight. She jumped out of the bed while rising on her two legs, and grabbing a jean and a t-shirt. She dressed herself in a space time of a few minutes, before running after him, hoping that he hadn't left already._

_She opened the door of the house, before letting out her anger:_

" _Never say a word of what have just happened between us, to anybody, you hear me!" Caroline lashed out, before frizzing all her movements, with a mouth open – speechless expression plastered on her face._

_Trevor, her friend Bonnie from New York, and none other than Elijah were standing near Trevor's truck, with the same speechless expression on their face, with Klaus placed near his own truck while smirking and pulling a cigarette from his pack._

" _I've just told these nice people who came to see you, from New York, that your water pipes were running smoothly now, Miss Forbes." Klaus shouted, while retaining his need to burst into laughter, nodding his head in respect to her, before opening the door of his truck, sitting on the driver seat, sliding the driver's window open, before starting the engine and screaming: "See in town, Trevor!" He then saluted, before leaving on grinding wheel._

_Caroline watched his truck disappeared in the horizon, before turning her sight at Bonnie and Elijah._

" _Bonnie, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed, while reaching her standing position and taking her friend in her arms._

_Bonnie hugged Caroline, before whispering in her ears: "Don't even try to make me believe that this was the plumber, I know very well who it was, and what you did with him. We'll discuss this later."_

" _Caroline, I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed in a louder voice, to confuse the two standing men, while kissing her friend on both cheeks, before pulling herself away from her friend's embrace. "I've wanted to surprise you, and come earlier and Elijah had free time in his schedule and he suggested accompanying me to England."_

" _Hey, Elijah…" Caroline saluted with her right hand, while timidly smiling to her ex-boyfriend, now only her friend._

" _Hey, Care … How are you, sweetie?" He asked, politely, while nodding his head to her._

" _I'm good, I'm good…" She repeated, before hugging him in her arms. "It's nice to see you too." She added, truthfully._

" _Like wise." He responded, while hugging her back in his arms, and adding. "Water pipes problem as I can see?" He mocked her, while blinking an eye at her, while making her blush the hundred shades of red._

" _Yes …" She mumbled, while shaking her head to change the conversation, before suddenly realizing. "But, I can't accommodate both of you under this roof? It's a very small house."_

" _Can I stay?" Bonnie asked her, while joining both of her hands together._

" _Yes, you can … But, Elijah?" Caroline responded, dumfounded._

" _Don't worry, Caroline." Trevor replied, before adding. "Elijah has already the best bedroom reserved for him at the Rose Garden Pub."_

" _Thank you, Trevor." Caroline breathed a sight of relief at his say._

" _You are mostly welcome, my lady." Trevor replied, while smiling, and getting Bonnie's luggage out of the trunk._

" _I'll go back with Trevor, while you two will catch up on your pipes story." Elijah mocked, while nodding his head, before opening the passenger door of the truck._

" _You don't mind?" Caroline asked him._

" _No, it will give me a chance to walk and visit the village." He responded to her, while taking his sitting place._

" _We'll see you tonight at the Pub." Trevor said to both women, before taking his sitting position in the truck, as well, waving at them, while starting the engine and driving away from their sights._

_Bonnie turned her sight toward, a blushed cheeks, Caroline._

" _You, young woman, you have a lot of explaining to do."_

" _And I am not in the mood to give them to you!" Caroline replied, while walking back to her home._

* * *

_**Sunset time** _

_Elijah entered the Rose Garden Pub while looking at the hour on his watch. He would have enough time to take a quick shower before meeting Bonnie and Caroline for dinner._

" _Well, hey mate! Did you have a nice walk around the village?" Trevor asked Elijah, standing behind the counter, while smiling and nodding his head to him. "Can I offer you a beer?"_

" _No thanks. I'll take a quick shower first. It was actually very pleasant. You have a nice place to live, around her, Trevor." Elijah responded honestly to the young British man, before noticing the young woman standing in front of the bar. "Katherine?" He asked, while tilting his head at the view of the young woman who he had met not earlier than this morning. She was certainly showing another style at the moment, he thought, while looking at the expensive clothes she was wearing._

_The woman turned around, while smiling, and checking him out, from head to toes._

" _No, not Katherine, Elena… I'm Katherine twin sister and therefore Trevor's." She responded, while smiling to Elijah in a seductive way, before presenting her right manicured hand to him. "And you are?"_

" _I am … A simple American Tourist." He replied to the look alike Katherine, while shaking her hand, only out of politeness, before turning on his heels. The woman was superficial and of no interest to him._

" _You're an American … really?" Elena repeated, while holding him on his walking path to his upstairs bedroom. "Related to Miss….Mm…I don't remember the name of this insipid woman who came as a supervisor for the Fish and Sea Company." She mocked openly._

_Elijah turned on himself, before narrowing his sight on Katherine twin sister._

" _The insipid woman is my friend, and her name is Caroline. Obviously, you and I, we won't be friends any time soon." He responded to her, before leaving her, red cheeks and speechless._

" _Could you for once in your life be tactful and nice with the customers, Elena?" Trevor warned her, while hitting his fist on the bar counter, before seeing her roll her eyes to the ceiling in indifference._

* * *

_Katherine entered the guests bedroom, while passing her head under the arch door and taking a last glimpse into the empty corridor, assuring herself that she was standing alone in the room, before closing the door behind her, standing still with her back leaning on its wood, her heart beats racing._

_The last rays of the sunset were entering the room in a warm last goodbye of the day. She looked around in a nonchalant way, while dropping the set of fresh towels on the bed, slowly opening the luggage that was placed on the bedspread. She felt like a little girl that was opening the door of a forbidden hiding place._

_Typical masculine stuffs were folded inside: a few pair of jeans, one nice pair of trousers, a few shirts, socks, several t-shirts, a few briefs. So he was a briefs kind of man, she thought, while taking the small black fabric in her hands, smirking, and biting her bottom lips at the same time. What was she doing? She thought more, while throwing the brief back into the luggage, closing its cover, and taking a few walking steps backward, with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, trying to forbid herself to snoop around in the private stuff of people._

" _Katherine, you're acting like a teenager, this is crazy girl." She mumbled, between her teeth, while shaking her head, passing a quick, nervous hand through the long curls falling on her shoulders, before closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths._

" _You find anything interesting inside my luggage?" She heard a masculine voice addressed itself to her._

" _Oh my God, you've startled me!" She exclaimed, while turning on herself, opening her eyes widely, and looking at Elijah who was standing under the arch of the bedroom door, his arms crossed over his chest, the right side of his body leaning on the wall, with only a towel around his waist, and another one around his neck. "What are you doing here?" She added, in nervousness, her right hand place around her neck._

" _Well, I know that I am visiting a foreign country, but I still believe that I've paid good money to rent this bedroom, therefore I pretty much believe that I have the right to be in it." He mocked Katherine, while entering the room, and closing the door behind him, before leaning his back on the wood, like she had done not even five minutes ago._

" _Of course…" She mumbled nervously, while passing a quick hand through her hair. "I…I brought you fresh towels." She stammered her sentence to him._

" _Wow!" Elijah exclaimed, while looking at the clean set of towels placed near his luggage on the bed. "Impeccable service, it's the second set of towels that you've brought me in a space time of a few hours." He mocked her, while placing a hand over his mouth, to hide his hilarity._

" _Well …" She blushed, before adding. "I wasn't sure if you had enough for your need." She tried to get herself out of this embarrassing moment between them._

" _Mm…." Elijah mumbled the sound, while seeing one of his brief hanging from his closed luggage. He approached the suitcase, before opening its cover, and taking it in his hands. "Would it be ok for me to wear this pair?" He mocked her, while showing it to Katherine. "I see you took the time to help me decide what I should wear underneath my clothes tonight. Is this service included in the price of the bedroom also?" He asked, while letting drop his towel in front of her astonished – mouth open expression, before pulling the brief on his athletic legs, and standing in front of her. "So, how do I look?"_

" _Oh my God…You, you, you…" She mumbled, almost incoherently, while blushing intensively, and pointing a finger at him. "I … I can't …" She tried to finish her sentence, before reaching the door and opening it widely._

" _Katherine?" He called her, while smirking._

_She hold her pace, while keeping her right hand on the door handle, before turning on herself, facing him, and raising her chin in the air._

" _I like you very much … I hope to see you more tonight." He simply said, while smiling and nodding his head, before seeing her storm outside the room and closing the door behind her._

* * *

_Bonnie reached the guard-rail, before drowning her sight in the beautiful sunset view in front of the port and breathing the fresh sea air. She watched the last waves hitting the shore, while smiling and appreciating this quiet moment, closing her eyes and mind of all her thoughts, before seeing the image of a stranger filling its emptiness. She reopened them, while wincing: "Go away you!" She thought while shaking her head to erase all trace of this jerk that had the pretension of discussing his sexual tendency at her arrival in the village, this morning._

_After all this was her vacation, and she had took a moment alone, while Caroline had reached the pub to meet Elijah, to simply enjoy a walk on the dock._

" _Two times in a space time of a day, my beautiful lady. A man could not wish better fate for himself." She heard the voice of the stranger addressed itself to her._

_Bonnie turned suddenly on herself, while putting a hand over her chest and sighing._

" _What are you doing here?" She, without thinking first, asked him._

" _Admiring the view of this beautiful sunset and admiring your beauty, my darling." Kol replied, while smirking, and making a reverence._

_Bonnie swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. He was wearing a clean, but torn grey t-shirt, over a tight pair of dark jeans, with army boots dressing his feet, and a cap placed on his head. She took a walking step toward the path to the Rose Garden pub, while trying to escape from the presence of this unbearable man._

" _Where are you going, sweetheart?" Kol asked, while smiling, and stopping her while placing his body in front of her path._

_She startled, while putting a hand in front of his sight._

" _Get out of my way, let me pass, now, or I swear that I'll scream!" She ordered him, before adding. "There's a Pub near by, and a lot of people inside, it will only take a few minutes for them to come outside to rescue me."_

" _Hey! No need to freak out, beautiful." He answered her, while showing his open palms, in front of her sight, as a peace offering. "See, I'm not touching you. I just want to exchange a few words with you." He added, while taking a walking step to reach her standing position._

_Bonnie took a walking step backward, while raising her chin in the air as a confrontational gesture._

" _Let me go!" She told him._

" _Be careful don't walk backward toward the guard rail, there's a few reparations that should have been done in the port." He warned her, while nodding his head._

" _I can take care of myself, thank you!" She replied to him._

" _Why are you so defensive with me?" He asked her, while shrugging his shoulders. "I've done nothing but being pleasant to you since our first meeting this morning."_

" _You … What" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock, while taking an additional walking step, backward. "You must be mistaken me for your … lady friend … What was her name, Sophia?" She added in disgust._

" _Ah, don't be like that, sweetheart." Kol replied, smirking, before adding. "A man has needs you know."_

" _Well, go fulfil your needs with her." Bonnie exclaimed, while pointing a finger at an invisible point._

" _I'll be damn." Kol noticed, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You're actually jealous. Don't worry, my lady, there's plenty of me to go around."_

" _What? Are you freaking out of your mind. I don't even know you." Bonnie exclaimed more, while shaking her head in total astonishment._

" _Oh but that could easily be fixed." He smiled through his sentence, before presenting his right hand to Bonnie. "I'm Kol? And you are?" He asked her._

" _I'm none of your business…That is who I am." Bonnie replied, while taking a few more walking steps, before feeling the guard-rail hitting her back, hearing a thud, and loosing the stable ground underneath her feet a second later._

_The rusty guard-rail detached itself from its bolts, before falling freely on the cliff; with a loud noise of old iron. She felt herself falling backward, while screaming and trying to grab anything to forbid herself to fall into the emptiness._

_Two strong arms grabbed her waist, while pulling her strongly into a hard as a rock chest, while taking a few steps away from the falling guard-rail._

" _Are you ok? I don't even know your name?" Kol asked Bonnie, while sighing loudly, his chin in top of her head, one hand around her waist, with his other caressing her hair, in rhythmic motion._

" _Bonnie…" She replied in a low whisper, while trying to catch her breath._

" _Ok, Bonnie… Tell me, are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?" Kol asked her, while sliding his hands around her face, before raising her chin._

" _I…I think I'm fine." She mumbled, while grabbing two full hands of his t-shirt to hold herself in a steady standing position on her trembling legs._

" _Ok…" He whispered, while sliding a strand of her dark hair behind her left ear._

" _Thank you." She whispered more, still breathless, while drowning her sight in the one of the stranger._

" _You're welcome my lady." He responded, while holding her chin with his right hand, before taking Bonnie by surprise, lowering his head and crashing his mouth on hers. The kiss ended as quickly as it had started, leaving Bonnie speechless and panting in front of Kol. "More? Or I'll be accused of taking your delightful mouth against your will?" He asked her, while smirking, before slowly lowering his head, and capturing her mouth a second time._

_The second kiss was sweeter, slower, and warmer. His mouth had lost his roughness; his lips tasting hers, teasing, and conquering. She felt all her resistance leaving her mind, and when he raised her arms on his muscular chest, it is willingly that she crossed them around his neck, under his growls of satisfaction. But, under a spark of lucidity, she detached her lips, while lowering her arms and closing her eyes to get a sense of reality. She pushed a gentle hand on his chest, while taking a last glimpse at him, before running toward the pub under Kol shortness of breaths._

" _I'll be damn! She likes me!" Kol exclaimed, proudly, before slowly walking toward the pub, his hands in his upfront jeans pockets with the biggest smile plastered on his face._


	11. Bottoms up!

_Bonnie ran away from Kol, before storming, breathless, inside the Rose Garden Pub,_ _while pushing the wooden entrance door on a loud squeaky noise, scattering the room and sneaking her walking steps between standing customers who where placed in her path._

" _I see a new face around here? Could this be your friend from New York?" Katherine asked, while raising her chin in Bonnie's direction, before sliding on the bar counter, a glass of beer for Caroline and a glass of Coke for herself._

_Caroline who was standing on a high bar stool, turned her attention toward the entrance, while noticing the stormy entrance of her best friend._

" _Yes, it's her." She responded to Katherine, while smiling and nodding her head._

_Bonnie turned her head in their direction, while seeing Caroline waving at her, before approaching them, grabbing the rounded edge of the bar counter, lowering her upper body and head and sighing loudly._

" _I have only one thing to say." Bonnie started, while taking big breaths in the middle of her sentence. "Men are pigs!"_

" _Ahem…" Both Katherine and Caroline exclaimed, before banging their glasses together, while nodding their heads in respect of her sentence, and taking gulps of their respective drink._

" _No, let me rephrase this: They are not pigs, they are pig shit!" Bonnie exclaimed, while gesturing nervously with her hands._

" _Ahem…" Both Katherine and Caroline repeated, while drinking some more._

" _Bonnie, let me present to you my new friend, Katherine. She is running the Rose Garden Pub with her brother, Trevor that you've already met this morning." Caroline presented the female bartender to her friend._

" _It's nice to meet you, Katherine." Bonnie said, while smiling and handing her right hand to the young woman. "You have a nice English pub here… I love it!"_

" _Like wise." Katherine responded, with a large smile, while shaking Bonnie's hand. "Can I offer you a beer, my dear lady?"_

" _Do you have anything stronger than that?" Bonnie asked._

" _Whisky? Vodka? Rum?" Katherine listed, while titling her head._

" _Any of them will be fine." Bonnie replied, while sighing._

" _What is happening with you, Miss Bennett?" Caroline asked, while smirking and mocking her. "Whisky, Vodka, Rum? No dry Martini with one olive tonight?"_

" _I could seriously say the same thing to you, the new Miss Forbes, I am drinking beer now, while wearing a tight pair of ripped jeans and a low cleavage t-shirt with no bra, really?" Bonnie replied, mockingly, while wincing, and catching the small glass of Vodka thrown by Katherine in her hand, before drinking its content in one gulp. "Thank you, hit me again." She added, while grimacing on its dry taste, before passing the back of her right hand on her mouth._

_Katherine smirked to Caroline, while shrugging her shoulders and pouring more Vodka in Bonnie's glass._

" _So, Bonnie, tell me, is it an awesome English man, the reason of your drinking state of mind?" Katherine asked her, before blinking an eye at Caroline._

" _Not a man, a first class jerk!" Bonnie responded, before gulping straight up her second glass of Vodka._

_Caroline frowned, before smiling and asking:_

" _Don't tell me: The mysterious man of this morning?"_

" _What man?" Katherine asked, while smiling and raising both of her eyebrows with a wide interest. "Do tell, my new friend, I'm in serious need of entertainment in this village." She asked to a speechless Bonnie, before being answered by Caroline._

" _Bonnie encountered a dark and handsome fisherman this morning, at her arrival, on the dock, and he apparently made a good impression on her, while mistaking her for a hooker." Caroline mocked her friend, while making Katherine burst into laughter. "Since then she can't hardly stop thinking or talking about him."_

" _What? Forbes that is nonsense! He certainly did not make any impression on me, not this morning and not ten minutes ago." Bonnie exclaimed, in disdain._

" _Was it Klaus?" Katherine asked, while honestly wondering the answer to this question._

" _No, I saw, this morning, the man that Caroline snatched into her bed, when I arrived at her house, it couldn't be him." Bonnie rolled her eyes, while smirking._

" _I did not snatch Klaus…I mean Mister Mikaelson, in my bed!" Caroline exclaimed, in shock, while turning her cheeks into all range of red. "I've told you, already, Bonnie; he was at my house because my water pipes broke again." Caroline told her friend, while hitting her closed fists on the counter, smoke coming out of her ears._

" _Complete denial!" Bonnie said, while shaking her head and rolling her eyes to Katherine. "When we arrived at her house she was practically naked in front of us, while standing under the threshold, and the said "Klaus" had a smile from ear to ear that meant clearly and literally: "I got laid last night…All of this in front of her ex-boyfriend, Elijah."_

" _Completely in denial, like you're saying." Katherine replied, while shaking her head and holding her laughter._

" _You…" Caroline exclaimed, while pointing a finger at her new friend. "You shouldn't even talk!"_

" _Moi?" Katherine replied in French, with an innocent look, while putting her hands over her heart and winking at Bonnie. "I only cleared the path toward what your body desired, since the first minute you've arrived in Clovelly. You were undressing each other every time you were standing in the same room together… I actually helped you get rid of this obsession you had over him, and I have helped him get rid of his obsession over you!"_

" _Remind me of sending you a Christmas card! My body desired nothing, and certainly not him!" Caroline replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before starting to pout. "It's you who pushed me to behave like a slot yesterday night. I practically threw myself in his arms on the dance floor!"_

" _Oh no, not practically…You did it literally!" Katherine mocked, while smirking._

" _So it's true, then?" Bonnie asked Katherine, while smirking, and leaning her upper body, forward, on the bar counter. "They have a thing for each other?"_

" _A thing is putting it lightly." Katherine responded, with humour. "It's heat combustion, every time they meet."_

" _You got to be kidding me!" Caroline exploded, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, in a fury state of mind. "Both of you stop this nonsense right away!"_

" _Since she arrived here, she used to call me several times a day, and talk about him none stop!" Bonnie continued explaining to Katherine, while disregarding Caroline wishes. "Klaus did this… Klaus did that….Klaus kissed me."_

" _You don't say, Bonnie." Katherine replied, while shaking her head in mockery._

" _I swear if you don't stop, I'll leave!" Caroline exclaimed, in rage, while turning red as a ripe tomato._

_Katherine and Bonnie clap their hands together, as a high five gesture, before bursting into laughter._

" _Got you…" They both exclaimed together, while pointing fingers at her._

" _It's really not funny." Caroline responded, with a glimpse of a smile showing on her lips._

" _Oh come on, Care…Relax!" Bonnie said, while nudging her in the side ribs. "Tell me, since when are you so uptight for a man? You were so careless in New York."_

" _Was he a good shot in bed at least?" Katherine asked, while blinking an eye at Caroline._

" _What, you did not try yourself?" Bonnie asked her, in a sarcastic tone of voice._

" _Nah…We dated when we were about 15 years old….A few kisses and nothing more…Though, I remember that he was really good at it." Katherine answered, while smirking some more._

_Caroline kept quiet, while avoiding to look at both of her friends._

" _So silent…Don't tell me he got under your skin, Caroline? It's a one night thing, remember? It was meant to get him out of your system." Katherine explained, while raising one of her eyebrows and giving a quick worried glance at Bonnie. "Caroline? Lady? Snap out of it! Don't fall for him! Klaus is not known, around here, as the relationship man…You'll get hurt if you go on that route."_

" _What? No! Of course not… I'm not falling for him!" Caroline responded, while blushing and shaking her head. "Can we change the subject, now?"_

" _She is falling for him!" They both agreed, while crossing their arms in front of their chests, and shaking their heads, in total shock._

" _She is falling for whom?" They heard a male voice asking._

" _Hey, Elijah…" Caroline exclaimed, while turning her head and smiling at him. "Good, you're here that will change the conversation."_

" _And what conversation is that? Hey Care!" Elijah replied, while lowering his head near Caroline's and sweet kissing her forehead. "Bonnie!" He saluted after, before kissing her cheeks._

" _Elijah, did you met Katherine, she is Trevor's sister?" Bonnie asked, while smiling and pointing Katherine to him._

_Katherine swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, while lowering her head in shyness, before keeping herself busy while placing some glasses on a shelf._

" _We've met." Elijah simply replied, while narrowing his eyes on the brunette, before adding seductively. "Good evening, Katherine."_

Katherine raised her sight, while smiling timidly to him and responding casually.

" _Good evening, mate."_

_Caroline turned her head and exchanged a rapid glance with Bonnie, while shrugging her shoulders at the noticeable change of reaction in Katherine._

" _So, you have met each other then?" Caroline asked, carefully._

" _We're old friends, now, aren't we Katherine?" Elijah replied, smirking and staring at the bartender, while making her blush._

" _I wouldn't go that far, I'm simply always polite to my new costumers, Mister Elijah." She replied to him, while raising her chin in the air. "What can I get you?"_

" _You're being modest, and a beer would be fine." Elijah replied, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, before adding. "Fresh towels two times a day was certainly an added bonus." He mocked her, in front of the wide open eyes of Bonnie and Caroline._

" _Well, you're a friend of Miss Forbes, whom I have a lot respect for; I only thought that an extra bonus of fresh towels would be appreciated." She replied, tit for tat, while sliding the glass of beer in front of Elijah's standing position. ._

" _Indeed it was,_ _ **"Kat"**_ _." He replied, while keeping the pace of their verbal joust. "But, you certainly did more than that."_

_Katherine raised her head, while noticing the appellation of her nick name, before startling, blushing, and shaking her head to warn him to not go there._

_Now, who's keeping the pace, my beautiful brunette? Elijah thought, while smirking._

" _She did?' Both Caroline and Bonnie asked, dumfounded._

" _Well, tell us more?" Caroline added._

" _Katherine was kind enough to advice me of what I should wear tonight, to be presentable in front of my lady friends." He responded, before nodding his head, and sliding his hands in front of his body, while showing to them a black tight pair of jeans, and a black long sleeve t-shirt, with a few buttons opened on his muscular chest. "Do you approve Katherine's choice?"_

" _Oh, well…That was indeed very nice of her." Caroline replied while smiling to Bonnie, before adding. "And you look very handsome if I may add."_

_Katherine turned to face the back wall, while closing her eyes, counting to ten and sighing with relief…Devil man! She almost had a heart attack while thinking that he would talk about the underwear incident._

" _All the credit goes to the delightful Miss Katherine." Elijah added, while staring at her back._

" _Elijah, mate." Elijah heard Trevor calling, while approaching his sister standing position, behind the counter. "And of course, we can't forget the delightful, Bonnie."_

" _Trevor!" Elijah saluted, with a big smile, while shaking his hand._

" _Hi, Trevor!" Bonnie responded, while smiling._

" _What am I? Chopped leaver?" Caroline mocked._

" _Ah! Caroline, you could never be forgotten, you're the star of Clovelly, now." Trevor mocked, before lowering his upper body on the counter and kissing Caroline on both cheeks._

" _Katherine, you're brother is a charmer." Caroline giggled._

" _Tell me about it." Katherine responded, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Now, go mingle, customers are in need to be served at the other end of the counter."_

" _Yes, boss, as you wished boss." Trevor replied, while nodding his head to his sister and winking at Caroline. "Elijah, mate … Come, I'll present you to a few of the fishermen and to George, the foreman."_

" _Oh, please do, Trevor." Caroline replied, while pushing Elijah toward the group of men and George who were waving at them, from the other side of the room. "I wanted to present them to you, but Trevor beat me to it."_

" _Fair enough, I'll grab a dinner table for us in the meantime." Elijah responded, slowly stepping away from the counter, before turning his head and sight, one last time, toward Katherine. "I hope you'll bring our menus to our table later, Katherine?" He added, while winking at her._

_Bonnie watched, while opening her eyes widely, before turning her head toward Caroline, who shrugged her shoulders in ignorance of what was happening between these two._

" _So…. Miss "Kat", what was this all about?" Bonnie asked, while smirking, and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "A little bit of flirting between you and Elijah?"_

" _What? Of course not … I have a boyfriend, Bonnie. I don't know what you're implying, but you're in the wrong." Katherine replied, invasive, while shaking her head and rinsing some glasses in the sink. "All of your friends are quite charming, Caroline. I just do my best to accommodate them during their stay in Clovelly. " She added, while glancing rapidly in her direction, and redirecting the conversation._

" _Thanks, Katherine, you're a champ." Caroline replied, while smiling to her._

" _Oh, please forgive me. I wasn't implying anything, Katherine. I had no idea you were in a committed relationship. Though, it shouldn't surprise me, you're very beautiful." Bonnie responded, while blushing in awkwardness._

" _Ah don't worry my lady; it's all in good fun tonight!" Katherine replied, with a truthful smile._

" _Where's this boyfriend of yours, by the way?" Caroline asked, while scattering the Pub._

" _Oh … He … He went to see a movie with my sister." Katherine replied, with a hand gesture of dismissal._

_Bonnie frowned in surprise, while looking at Caroline._

" _Katherine has a twin sister, named Elena." Caroline simply explained, while shaking her head to Bonnie, as a gesture to not go further into the discussion._

" _You don't say? Well I can't wait to meet her." Bonnie replied, politely, without adding an additional sound. Obviously something fishy was up with Katherine's boyfriend and her twin sister. She would ask the glory details to Caroline later._

" _I still can't figure out why Elijah came along with you, though?" Caroline said, while shaking her head, dumfounded._

" _It makes you uncomfortable?" Bonnie asked, while startling at her remark, under a glimpse of attention from Katherine._

" _No it doesn't, of course not, Bonnie." Caroline replied, while putting a hand on her friend forearm. "You are both my friends. But, you were planning to come and see me, he certainly wasn't."_

" _Maybe he was bored, and had free time ahead of himself from his work load." Bonnie replied, while shrugging her shoulders. "He told me something about a calling to come to England."_

" _A calling…That seems odd? What kind of a calling would bring someone to Clovelly?" Katherine mocked. "Don't get me wrong it is my birth place, and I love dearly the people of this picturesque village. But I kind of envy you girls. I've never travelled in the world before, and New York seems like a no reachable place and a big dream to me."_

" _What? No, don't think like that!" Caroline exclaimed, while shaking her head, before adding. "Now that you know, both of us, you'll come and visit in the Big Apple City."_

" _And then you'll see that no one is talking to no one in New York, no gossip, no interaction, you only walk rapidly on the sidewalks." Bonnie added, while giggling._

" _Well that should be new and interesting to see." Katherine replied, while serving a beer to a customer who was standing near them. "I'm so used to know everyone and everything in this village, gossips and all."_

" _There you are my lady!" They all heard a male voice addressed itself to Bonnie._

_Bonnie startled hard, before putting a hand over her chest, while recognizing the voice and turning her body around to face her interlocutor, over the speechless expression of both Katherine and Caroline._

" _Now why did you run away from me?" He asked more, before placing both of his hands and arms on each side of her body, trapping her between the counter and his too close muscular chest._

" _The point was to get away from you!" Bonnie replied, angrily, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture._

" _Kol is your mystery man?" Katherine said, while pointing a finger toward the young man, before bursting into laughter._

" _See, Katherine knows me, I'm not dangerous!" Kol said, while shaking his head, before lowering his body nearer Bonnie's. "Can we get to know each other now?"_

" _You know him?" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock to Katherine._

" _Yes, I know him. And no worries, Bonnie, he's not dangerous. But you were right for one thing: he's a low life jerk!" Katherine replied, while smirking, and nodding her head. "Now let go of Bonnie, Kol!"_

" _Just a minute…" Kol addressed himself to Katherine, before adding to Bonnie. "Oh come on my chocolate ice cream, between us, it is love at first sight, but you don't know it yet." He mocked more. "And, I'm not a jerk, Kat!" He replied, pointing an accusatory finger at the bar tender, while keeping his prisoner in the space of his arms. "Caroline, my good friend, how are you, my beauty?" He added, while nodding his head at her and making Bonnie roll her eyes._

" _We barely know each other, Kol." Caroline replied, while tilting her head and smirking, before adding, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And with the authority of being one of your supervisors, let go of my friend."_

* * *

" _So, Elijah, what is bringing you to Clovelly?" George the foreman, asked Elijah, while drinking his Whisky._

" _Well, I'll say a mix of sight seeing the beautiful nature of England and visiting my friend, Caroline, with our common friend, Bonnie." Elijah replied, politely, while gulping his beer and suddenly raising his head at the near commotion._

" _Klaus just entered!" Eric, the young sailor exclaimed to all the fishermen, while pointing in the man direction._

" _Oh you mean the village plumber." Elijah added, while smirking openly._

" _What did you just call him, mate? The plumber…" Jamie asked, while slapping Elijah's left shoulder, before triggering a burst of laughter around him. "Stranger, my American friend, I don't know you well, but you are certainly funny!" He added to Elijah._

" _I am just calling the man what he called himself while storming out of Miss Caroline Forbes's house, earlier, this morning." Elijah replied, while shrugging his shoulders, in such an innocent act._

" _What did you just say? He was at Miss Caroline's fisherman house this morning?" Eric, Jamie and many other fishermen asked simultaneously, while being all ears and approaching Elijah's standing position._

" _Gentlemen … Could you, please, behave yourselves, and show some restraint, for God sake!" George exclaimed, while scattering the fishermen group with wide opened eyes._

" _Yes, boss…" They all responded, while lowering their heads, under the smirking face of Elijah._

* * *

" _Oh but it's so much fun having Bonnie near me this way, Caroline!" Kol finally answered her, while raising his right arm and caressing Bonnie's left cheek with the tip of his fingers._

" _Let go of her, or I'll hang you on the ceiling by your balls!" They heard a strong, English man voice, order him, creating a dead silence in the pub._

" _Oh Jesus Lord, have mercy on our pour souls." Katherine murmured, mockingly, to a motionless, frozen Caroline, while lowering her upper body on the counter. "I believe your lover just entered the pub, my lady. You think that his main goal is to impress you with his gallantry?"_

" _Gallantry? You must be talking about somebody else, obviously!" Caroline whispered back, while rolling her eyes, to Katherine, while triggering her laughter._

" _Look who's here, If it isn't my good friend, Klaus!" Kol exclaimed, before finally liberating Bonnie, of his arms imprisonment, while making her sighed with relief. "Now, now, don't be like that; mate. There are plenty of women for each one of us in this village. Maybe you should seek attention elsewhere. Oh but wait! You can't. You basically already slept with all of them." Kol added, with the biggest smirk on his face, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_Klaus took a few walking steps to reach the little group position, near the bar, making Caroline close her eyes, while feeling his presence behind her back._

" _Tell me Kol, is this a chapter of your new upcoming biography that you've just told us?" Klaus responded, while crossing his arms in front of his muscular chest. "Because, you see, I think it is, I remember, the chapter was named…" He stopped, while pointing a finger to the ceiling. "How I became the only and solemn customer of a whores house." Klaus smirked trough his sentence._

" _Bastard!" Kol exclaimed, in anger, while rushing toward his enemy, his closed right fist in position, before being held immobile by Trevor, who grabbed both of his arms._

" _That's enough!" Trevor exclaimed, while trying to retain Kol's rage._

" _Come at me, mate!" Klaus busted at him, while hitting his chest, with his closed fists._

" _With great pleasure…" Kol replied, while trying to liberate himself from Trevor's grip. "Trevor, let go of me!" He shouted._

_A shrill noise of a whistle rang into the customer's ears present in the pub, making them freeze all their movements._

_Katherine climbed over the bar counter, before standing in front of the assembly, with both of her hands placed on each side of her waist, her chin raised in the air._

" _Listen, peasants!" Katherine yelled, in anger. "If ever one of you, assholes…" she added, while pointing her fingers at all of them. "…is cut in a fight, and there is damage in mine and Trevor's pub, I swear that you'll be responsible for all the damage cost, am I clear?"_

" _Yes, my lady…" She heard all the fishermen respond to her warning, while lowering their heads between their shoulders._

" _Now get back to your tables, and act like decent human beings." She yelled more, before jumping away from the counter._

_Trevor liberated Kol from his grip, while pushing him away from the counter._

" _This will be settled in another place and time." Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while pointing a finger at Klaus's chest._

" _I'm looking forward to it, mate." Klaus responded, while returning a devious smile._

" _Oh my …." Bonnie mumbled motionless and in a state of shock._

" _Bonnie, are you ok?" Caroline and Katherine asked together._

" _It is even more entertaining than Jersey Shore!" She added, with a wide open mouth, speechless expression._

" _What is it?" Katherine asked, while smirking._

" _It's a reality show that used to be popular back home." Caroline replied, while laughing to Bonnie's comment._

" _Well, don't worry too much, Bonnie." Katherine said, mockingly to her, while rubbing her right arm, placed on the counter. "This was a slow night, actually."_

" _You don't say?" Bonnie replied, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "I think I'll go find refuge near Elijah, now." She added, while blinking an eye at both, Katherine and Caroline, before walking toward her friend's standing position at the other side of the bar counter._

* * *

" _I can assure you that this kind of behaviour is not usual to this Pub and the residents of Clovelly." George mumbled, with embarrassment, to a smiling Elijah._

_Elijah took of few gulps of his beer, his right elbow placed on the bar counter, while staring at Katherine._

" _I'm always amused, fascinated and interested at the same time to see a strong, passionate, woman like Katherine, imposing her law in a men's world." Elijah replied, while smirking._

" _Well, it's certainly something that we don't see everyday. Can I ask you why this is such a fascination to you, Elijah?" George replied, curious._

" _I just wonder what kind of a man will impose his law on her." Elijah replied, while blinking an eye, to a mouth open – speechless George._

* * *

" _Oh come on, Katherine, don't give me this mad look, sweetheart." Klaus said, while pouting, and approaching the bar, with his puppy sad eyes expression, before sliding his hands on the counter and standing beside Caroline's sitting position._

" _You do this kind of attitude one more time and I swear I'll kick your ass out of this pub myself." Katherine warned him, while pointing an accusatory finger at him._

" _I hear you, Captain!" Klaus responded, while saluting her with a hand pointed at his forehead._

" _Gosh, I hate you when you're so damn cute." Katherine rolled her eyes, before adding to Caroline. "You'll be safe if I leave you with this jerk around?"_

" _Worst to worst, I'll hang him by his ball on the ceiling." Caroline replied, while smirking back at Katherine and throwing peanuts in her mouth._

" _Behave you two!" Katherine replied, while laughing, and walking pass them to serve other customers at the other side of the bar._

" _Well, was this actually humour, Love?" Klaus smirked, while sliding his sight on her entire body. "I guess you're in a good mood tonight."_

" _I was until you've entered this pub, Klaus." Caroline replied, while turning her head and smirking back at him._

_Klaus lowered his head near hers, before murmuring in Caroline's ear._

" _No bra? No wonder Kol was watching you closely tonight." He mocked more, with a slight jealous tone in his voice._

_Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling, before sighing loudly and crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _Not that this is any of your business, but, Kol was not watching me earlier, he was watching my friend Bonnie." She explained to him._

" _You don't say." He replied while sliding his right arm and hand on the counter, to pick up some peanuts in a near bowl, before brushing the bare skin of his arm on Caroline's, while creating shivers of intense pleasure in her spine. Caroline's mind wanted to forget their "single" sexual encounter, but her body had a mind of its own, apparently._

" _Don't you have anywhere else to go mingle?" She asked him, while sighing in nervousness._

" _Well, you see, doll." He started explaining, while lowering his head near hers, his warm breath caressing her left cheek. Caroline closed her eyes, while feeling her heartbeats rising dangerously in her chest. "If we don't want anybody to discover our little…" He stopped, before coughing, and adding. "One night stand, we need to keep the charade going. And I need to keep bothering your pretty ass, while you need to keep pushing me away….Just for appearances of course."_

_Caroline turned her head to face him, her lips at a near inch of his, her sight drown into the one of Klaus, while rising her chin, smirking and replying:_

" _You know what, Klaus? You're right!" She replied to him, while hitting her closed right fist on the counter, before screaming. "Trevor, can I have another beer?"_

" _Sure thing, my lady." Trevor replied, while pouring the amber liquid from the pressure pump, into a clean glass._

" _See, I'm always right!" Klaus smirked, while gesturing to Trevor to bring an additional glass, to him, as well._

" _Here you go, Caroline." Trevor said, while sliding the glass in front of her._

" _Thank you, Trevor." Caroline replied, before raising the glass in the air, turning her body on the stool and spilling all its content on Klaus's head._

" _Bloody Hell!" Klaus exclaimed, while shaking his hair, under the exclamation of surprise and laughter of the entire assembly. "Why did you do this, Caroline?"_

" _Why? Easy, I did it for all appearances, obviously, Mister Mikaelson." She responded in a low murmur, while smirking, before stepping away from her sitting position and walking toward Bonnie's standing position._

_Klaus shook his wet hair some more, before turning his body and sight toward the bar counter._

" _Here's your beer, mate." Trevor said, while giggling._

" _Not in the mood for it, anymore." Klaus responded, in anger._

" _What did you do, now?" Katherine asked him, her arms crossed over her chest, while reaching Klaus's standing position._

" _Me? Nothing! It's her who spilled the glass of beer on my head!" Klaus exclaimed, completely dumfounded._

_Katherine titled her head, while smirking._

" _I swear! She went crazy on me all of a sudden." Klaus replied to her silence. "And what are you smirking about, Kat?"_

" _You…" She replied, while smiling, and lowering her forearms on the counter. "I've never seen you so upset for a woman before."_

" _Upset? I'm not upset, Kat … I'm bothered… It is not the same thing!" He replied, while shaking his head._

" _You – like – her, you like her, a lot!" She added, while winking an eye at him._

" _You know better, Katherine…You know that I will never fall in love. And you know why." He said, in a sudden change of voice tone._

_Katherine lost her smile, while nodding her head in approval._

" _I know…" She simply replied, before adding. "Caroline will have her hands full the next weeks: work and the visit of her lady friend and her ex-boyfriend will keep her busy."_

" _What did you just say?" Klaus asked, while raising his head to her._

" _I said she'll be busy with her work." She repeated, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _No, after…What you've said about her lady friend…And…Ex-boyfriend?" He repeated, while turning his sight toward Elijah's standing position at the other side of the bar counter._

* * *

" _Caroline?" George called, before reaching Caroline's and Bonnie's standing position at the bar. "We've encounter a small problem for the fishermen evaluation day, at the office, tomorrow." He explained to Caroline, while shaking his head in defeat._

" _What kind of problems did we encountered, George?" Caroline asked, in surprise, while glancing rapidly at Bonnie._

" _A water pipe broke, and the furniture in the office, are now floating in water." George explained, while shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes to the ceiling._

" _I've already pushed the date of this evaluation to the extended limit." Caroline replied, while sighing and crossing her arms in front of her chest, before adding. "I was asked to send back this report, to the head office in New York, the minute I had arrived in Clovelly."_

" _I know, and I also know why you've pushed it, and believe me, I am grateful for your help." George replied to her._

" _You could make a good amount of the evaluations in the Pub?" Katherine said, while sliding herself in the middle of the conversation. "You have already a good amount of fishermen who's staying in the upstairs bedrooms."_

" _It seems to be a good idea." Bonnie approved, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _This is not a bad idea, actually." George thought, himself, while rubbing his chin. "And for the others, you could make house calls. I'll give you the addresses and you'll make the evaluation in the comfort of their homes."_

" _Is it any bother to you or Trevor, Katherine?" Caroline asked her._

" _Nah… Don't worry about it, my lady, it'll be our pleasure to accommodate you." Katherine replied, while smiling._

" _Than, it is settled, tomorrow, you'll make the evaluation of the fishermen staff." George replied to Caroline._

_Caroline smiled, timidly, while nodding her head in approval, and suddenly realizing that one of the house call would be at_ _**Mr. Klaus Mikaelson** _ _residence._

* * *

" _I think this could be of help?" Elijah smirked, while handing a kitchen towel to Klaus._

_Klaus narrowed his sight on Elijah, while nodding his head as a thank you gesture, before taking the towel from his hands and drying his hair, face, and chest, with it._

" _You're used to water, with your kind of plumber expertise; this shouldn't be a problem for you." Elijah added, while retaining his laughter. "Or am I mistaking?"_

" _Cut to the crap, mate." Klaus warned him, while putting his hands on the counter and turning his head to face Elijah. "What do you want?"_

" _Caroline is my friend, I don't want her to suffer." Elijah warned Klaus. "And she seemed to have some kind of a crush on you."_

" _Friends? Really? I've heard otherwise." Klaus replied, while smirking. "And why is this any of your business?"_

" _Our past relationship is certainly none of yours." Elijah added. "But how a man will threat Caroline in the future, is mine" He added. "Do we understand each other?"_

_Klaus frowned and winced, while closing his fists in anger._

" _I'm not one who's known to take order from strangers or anyone as a matter of facts." Klaus responded._

" _Me either." Elijah replied, while sliding a hand on Klaus's left shoulder, before lowering his head near his, and murmuring in his left ear. "Then we finally have something in common."_

* * *

" _So?" Klaus asked, while watching Caroline push the exit door of the Rose Garden Pub, before ignoring him and starting to walk toward George's car, his back leaning on the outside wall of the establishment, with a cigarette placed in the corner of his mouth. "Elijah? He is your ex- boyfriend?"_

_Caroline turned on herself, while sighing and raising her chin in the air, before crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _It's not of your concern. What is it to you, anyway?" Caroline asked him, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _I am just making light conversation, Love." He replied to her, while reaching her standing position, and offering a cigarette to Caroline._

" _No, thank you." She replied, politely._

" _You were together a long time?" He asked more, while raising one of his eyebrows._

" _Seriously?" She asked him, while shaking her head. "Are we still in high school? Did we go study or something? It's not because I had sex with you ONCE, that you are entitled to know everything in my life, Klaus."_

" _You seem bothered by this simple question, Love?" Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Do you still, sometimes, think about him?"_

" _This is none of your business!" She replied to him, while trying to enter the key, with her shaking hand, in the lock of the driver's door. "But, no … I don't think about him in that way, anymore."_

" _I'm just curious, Love." Klaus murmured, while leaning his body near hers, his hands sliding slowly on each side of her hips, higher, around her waist, his chest touching Caroline's back. "Was he a good lover in bed?"_

_Caroline closed her eyes, while feeling electric shivers hitting her entire body all at once._

" _Mister Mikaelson, if I was you, I would put my act together. Tomorrow, you'll have your evaluation that will allow me to judge of your professional capacities aboard the ships of the company." She warned, dryly, before facing him. "I suggest to you, to start behaving yourself, and dressing accordingly for this interview."_

_Klaus frowned and winced in anger at the same time, before detaching himself from Caroline._

" _Now, if you would excuse me, I'll go find my friend Bonnie, who left the pub to take a walk." She added, while opening the door, sitting inside, closing it, and starting the engine, before leaving him standing, alone, in front of the Rose Garden Pub._


	12. Troublemakers

_**The troublemaker of the streets** _

_Bonnie stormed outside the pub, while closing her eyes and taking big breaths of the fresh air of the night, before walking rapidly along the quiet streets of Clovelly. This village had certainly many qualifiers, but quiet was not one of them. She reached for a cigarette, in the back pocket of her jeans, stolen from Caroline's handbag, while opening the small matchbook with the Rose Garden Pub logo printed on its top. She tried to light up a few of them, with her trembling hands, but without succeeding. It was not a habit of her to smoke, but up to date, these vacations were anything but relaxing._

_She finally saw a lighter being presented in front of her eyes; she raised her sight before facing a smirked face that she was, now, getting accustom to see repeatedly._

" _This could help, perhaps?"_

_Bonnie sighed, before lowering her head and cigarette near the lighter, sucking up air to lighting it up, before nodding her head as a thank you gesture._

" _You never give up, don't you?"_

" _The real question, my lady is: Do you want me to give up?" Kol answered, smiling, while tilting his head and lighting one cigarette for himself._

_Bonnie raised her head and chin, while narrowing her sight at him, before starting to walk again._

" _You're a head strong woman, aren't you, Bonnie?" Kol added, while walking on her heels._

" _Coming from you, it's a little bit weak for a comment, don't you think?" Bonnie rolled her eyes, while smoking her cigarette to calm herself down, and taking a quick glimpse at Kol, who was strolling beside her. "You know there is no need for you to follow my every step. The answer will still be: "no", regardless of you own stubbornness!"_

" _A gentleman needs to keep his lady protected from the creatures of the night, at all causes." Kol replied._

" _Are you for real … You, a gentleman?" Bonnie busted into laughter, before adding. "And as for protection against the creatures of the night, who's going to protect me from you?"_

" _Tell me something, is the idea of a short, enjoyable, love affair between us is making you so uncomfortable and nervous, Bonnie?" Kol asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "How old are you? Are you still a virgin? Is this the reason why you are so afraid of a simple fling between us?"_

_Bonnie stopped her walking track, before turning quickly to face him, while pointing a finger at him._

" _You!" She exclaimed, with all of the anger boiling inside of her, while stomping her feet on the street pavement. "Is there any way that you could just disappear from my sight, and not come back until I'll leave this village."_

" _Lady, what are you doing to my poor heart?" Kol replied, while theatrically placing his right hand on his chest, with a false pouting expression on his face._

_Bonnie shook her head, while placing both of her hands on each side of her wait, closing her eyes and sighing loudly._

" _I know … I usually have this effect on women." Kol smirked._

_She lowered her upper body, her hands placed on her knees, before suddenly bursting into incontrollable laughter._

" _Now, that is more like it … I love to hear your laugh and see your beautiful smile, you don't smile enough, Bonnie." He added, while looking at her with a truthful smile on his face._

" _You're unbelievable, you know that?" She replied, while straightening her body, shaking her head, and starting to walk, in a much slower pace this time around. "But, let me be clear on something, firstly: I am twenty nine years old, and not a virgin, and I believe in real relationship, not in one night stand, secondly: I believe in not thrusting stranger, thirdly: I will never sleep with you." She added, while waiving a forbidden finger in front of his nose._

" _Well that is certainly a shame. And as for the: "I will never sleep with you" part, I believe it is way too early in the game for you to make such a big assumption." Kol replied, while turning his head, before winking at her._

_Bonnie rolled her eyes at the starry night, before facing him. He suddenly threw his cigarette on the pavement street, while taking, slow, calculated, walking steps to reach her standing position. She startled in surprise, while staring into the deepness of his dark eyes, taking backward steps to get away from him, suddenly feeling her back hitting the wall of bricks of an old house._

_Kol reached her, before grabbing her own cigarette from her right hand._

" _May I?" He asked her, before throwing the cigarette butt on the pavement street. "Now, my scare, prudish, good girl, Bonnie..." He started, while placing both of his forearms on each side of her head, on the brick wall, before playing with strands of her hair, enrolling their silkiness around his fingers. "How much longer will you deprave yourself of living your life and enjoying the care free, sexy, playful girl that is hiding deep inside of you?" He asked her._

_Bonnie's breathing quicken, with her chest rising in an up and down sequence, rapidly sliding her right hand on his chest, as a barrier to forbid Kol to lower his head nearer hers._

" _Don't!" She warned him, while passing the tip of her tongue on the length of her upper lips._

" _Stop sliding your tongue on your lips that way then, because at this present moment the only thing that comes into my mind is kissing you and having sex with you." Kol confessed honestly, while pushing his chest on her hand._

" _Ok, listen!" Bonnie mumbled, finding herself empty handed of good arguments to tell him. "I'm here in vacation, I'll be gone of Clovelly in two weeks. Why don't you seek … companionship with … "She suggested, while coughing and adding. "Sylvia … Sophia … Whatever her name was, I'm sure she'll be more than willing to give you what you are looking for … For…" She continued, before coughing some more. "…A very good price."_

_Kol pushed his head backward, before bursting into laughter._

" _Aww Bonnie, aren't you a refreshing little thing." He responded, before lowering his head near hers, his lips touching the lobe of her left ear. "Why are you so afraid?"_

_Bonnie closed her eyes, while feeling electrifying shivers of desire and fear hitting her spine._

" _Because…." She whispered, while biting her bottom lip. "You're a troublemaker."_

" _You don't even know the half of it." He murmured to her, before smirking, and adding. "Go back into the Pub to meet your friends. I don't want you alone in the streets at night."_

_Bonnie took several deep breaths, to calm herself down, before reopening her eyes. She was standing alone; Kol had disappeared into the darkness of the night._

* * *

_**The troublemaker of the pub** _

_Katherine stepped silently into the upstairs corridor of the Rose Garden rented bedrooms, closing the lanterns and switching on all the pilot lights. She smiled while listening to the loud snoring sounds coming from the closed doors of the fishermen's rooms who had boarded from Ireland for the fishing season._

_She froze all her movements and her walking path, while noticing a male shadow hidden in the dark, which suddenly walked toward her._

" _It wasn't my intention to startle you, Katherine." She recognized the low whisper of Elijah._

" _Well, you did scare me." She mumbled, while putting a hand over her chest. "What are you doing up at this late hour?"_

" _I'm sorry. Maybe it should be me asking you that question?" Elijah replied, while taking slow, silent and calculated walking steps to reach her standing position. "Waiting to help me choose what I should wear to sleep?" He mocked her, before adding. "Rest assure I don't wear anything."_

" _Oh … Well…" Katherine mumbled, in a low murmur, while blushing, and raising her chin to him. "Nice to know, and actually, either I or Trevor does a night round to verify if all the doors are locked and everything is secured for the night."_

" _It makes sense." Elijah responded, smiling, while nodding his head, leaning the right side of his body on the wall and crossing his arms in front of his muscular chest, before slowly sliding his sight from her head to toes. "Do you wear dresses sometimes?" He suddenly asked her. "It would certainly show your sexy legs."_

" _And this is securing the minds of our customers." She added, before hiding her shaking hands in her jeans back pockets, while ignoring his personal question._

" _Mm…Of course, obviously, these tall, big, strong fishermen need protection from you." Elijah mocked, while smirking. "You did not answer my question?" He reminded her._

" _I did not see the pertinence of your question." She whispered back, while blushing._

" _Do you still want to know why I wasn't able to sleep, Katherine?" He asked again._

" _I will let you prepare for the night, good night, mister Elijah." She replied, while passing beside his close proximity, into the narrow corridor._

" _You're afraid, Katherine." He murmured to her._

_Katherine hold her walking pace, while closing her eyes and sighing several times, before turning on herself and facing him._

" _And of what exactly am I afraid of, mate?" She asked him, while raising one of her eyebrows, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, in a protection mechanism._

" _You're afraid of me … You're afraid of us …. Of hearing me say that the reason that I was unable to sleep was because I couldn't stop thinking about doing this …" He explained, before surprising Katherine by grabbing her left forearm, pulling her in a manly embrace, while sliding a strong arm around her waist, and crashing his mouth on hers._

_Katherine stayed motionless in his arms, while keeping her eyes open for a few seconds, feeling the hardness of his mouth on hers, before slowly closing her eyelids, her hands raising on his muscular chest, feeling his nibbling on her trembling lips._

_He very suddenly detached his mouth from hers, while breathing heavily and keeping his eyes closed, his forehead touching hers, his right hand caressing her lower back, and his left buried in her curly and silky hair._

" _I wanted to do this since the first time I lay my eyes on you." He murmured to her._

" _This is wrong of you!" Katherine mumbled, nervously, while gently pushing herself away from his embrace. "I demand that you present your apology to me. I am in a committed relationship, Mister Elijah. I don't know how American men are behaving in your country, but here, in England, there's a thing called "respect" between men and women. I'm friend with Caroline, and because of that reason, I will let this slide for this single time, but don't ever try this on me again." She warned him, while pointing a finger at him, before adding. "I don't need a troublemaker in my life!"_

_Elijah raise his open palms in front of Katherine, in a gesture to calm her down._

" _My bad, Katherine…" He simply responded, while nodding his head to her, before adding. "I present my apology for putting you in this state of troublesome and nervousness around me…But, I can't apologize for kissing you. And if you would be honest with yourself, you would admit that you wanted me to kiss you."_

" _I'm not nervous around you! And as for the kiss … " She replied to him, while not being able to finish her sentence, shaking her head, and crossing her shaking arms and hands in front of her chest. This man was way too dangerous for her._

" _Oh yes you are!" He smirked, adding. "You've been nervous like this since the first time we lay our eyes on each other. We are attracted to each other, and you know it."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about. And you should stop this right now; my boyfriend would certainly not appreciate your insinuations."_

" _Your boyfriend … You mean the one who seems to be absent of your life since the arrival of your twin sister in town?" Elijah asked, while knowing perfectly the answer. "You're a beautiful, passionate woman, Katherine, don't waste yourself on a man that can't appreciate what you have to offer." He added, before passing beside her, opening his bedroom door, nodding his head one last time and leaving her alone, in shock and panting in the upstairs corridor._

* * *

_**In the lair of the troublemaker's house** _

_At sunset … At the end of a very long day, Caroline slowed George borrowed car, in front of the old_ _century English house that was standing proudly and in all its glory of brick walls, with majestic Ivy leafs, in front of her eyes. She parked the car and stopped the engine, before lowering her upper body and head under the windshield, while sitting in the car with an open mouth – speechless expression plastered on her face._

_She finally grabbed her Louis Vuitton briefcase, before sliding her right hand inside the side pocket, grabbing her notebook to verify the address written on one of the pages:_ _**Klaus Mikaelson,** _ _**237, Anchor Street** _ _. It was the right address! She sighted, before taking a quick glimpse at herself in the interior mirror. The very strict hair bun in top of her head, her black frame glasses placed in the tip of her nose, her strict - button up to her neck, white blouse, her long – under the knee pencil skirt, with a makeup less face and only a trace of a light lipstick on her lips …The only feminine pleasure she had granted herself was her Chanel black high heels, and it was probably the only thing that would not make her look like a nun at the present moment. It was one thing to look less gorgeous than her usual self, but it was another to not wear at least one single feminine accessory to make her feel better about this all charade._

_She opened the driver's door, before stepping out of the car, while taking her briefcase in one hand, and closing the door with the other. She sighed, while straightening her upper body, raising her chin and her glasses on top of her nose, an_ _d taking her first steps to cross the pavement street._ _**She can do this!** _ _She thought in her head, she was a career woman, send by her boss in a foreign country, to take care of a reorganisation of the personnel effective on their boats … Klaus Mikaelson was only one more employee to see on her long list, and she needed to evaluate him today. She just needed to just put aside their sexual encounter of one night. A car arrived at high speed while honking and startling her from her thoughts, pushing her to speed up her walking pace._

" _Hey! Could you slow down a little bit, there are pedestrian in this village!" She screamed, while gesturing with her right arm. "European jerks!" She added, while lowering her head to take a last glimpse at her ensemble, before starting to walk again and being abruptly stopped on her path, with the heel of her right shoe stock between two pavements. "Oh no! Please, please, please!" She exclaimed, in shock, while turning slowly her ankle to liberate the expensive shoe from its imprisonment, before hearing the awful noise of a heel which breaks._

" _You got to be kidding me!" She said to herself, while holding her expensive shoe, heel less, in her hand, rolling her eyes and sighing. "Well, this won't certainly stop me." She said to herself, while taking off her other shoe, sticking the pair under her left arm, before walking bear feet on the stones path that was leading toward the entrance of this charming English house._

_She knocked several times at the door, without hearing a voice or sound in return. She finally pushed the bell button, before hearing a harmonious carillon sound in her ears._

_The door slowly opened on itself, making her startled in surprise. Caroline carefully passed her head, under the threshold, while taking a quick glimpse inside._

" _Oh, you feel beyond stupid, don't you, Caroline Forbes? Now, make a mature woman out of yourself." She mumbled, between her teeth, in a low murmur, while pushing open the door on its arch, before entering and screaming. "Mister Mikaelson, are you in the house?"_

" _Make yourself at home, Miss Forbes." A well known English voice addressed itself to her, from upstairs. "I'll be with you in a very short moment."_

_She closed the door behind her, while slowly dropping her ripped pair of shoes on the entrance, black and white, tiles floor, taking a few walking steps into a narrow corridor, decorated with tasteful tapestry walls, to finally finding her way inside a very cozy and warm living room, a few seconds later. She scattered the room, while dropping her briefcase on a near wooden table. The woodwork on the arch door, the elegant fire mantle, the comfortable living room leather set furniture, the velvet and lace curtains in front of the windows, were everything but what Caroline was expecting to see as Klaus taste for a home. She slowly passed the tip of her fingers on the wood richness of the fire mantle._

" _You're late, Miss Forbes, I believe we had a professional appointment scheduled ten minutes ago." Klaus said, while leaning the left side of his body on the arch door and crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_Caroline startled at the near sound of his voice, while turning on herself, with a hand placed over her chest to calm her rising heartbeats._

" _I don't like to be kept waiting, Miss Forbes." He added, in a polish tone of voice, before adding in a humorous sentence. "I'm a busy fisherman."_

_Caroline stood still for a few seconds, while sliding her sight on his impeccable apparel: greyish pair of trouser, with a chocolate colour men shirt, his sleeves rolled on his muscular forearms, and loosen up grey tie. She never imagined that he could even own a single tie? But more, she never imagined that he could ever look sophisticated like this?_

" _Do I look professional?" He asked her, while smirking. "I truly hope that I fit your criteria for an interview?"_

" _Well…" She responded, while blushing and swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "I'm not here to address your clothing taste, Mister Mikaelson, I'm here to conduct a review of your professional experiences as a fisherman aboard the ships of the company." She responded, while raising her chin in the air._

" _Mm…So you're here to fire me then?" He asked her, while taking slow, calculated steps toward her standing position._

_Caroline took a few walking steps backward, before hitting the wall behind her back, her open palms placed on the tapestry._

" _I think you are misunderstanding me, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, with short, jerky breaths. "I am not here, in "your" house, in the purpose of firing you, but more as an evaluator of your performance."_

" _What kind of performance are you talking about, Miss Forbes?" He asked her, while taking an additional step in her direction. She stumbled on an arm chair, while trying to get away from his nearer presence, before contouring the furniture. "Do I make you nervous, Miss Forbes?" Klaus mocked her, while slowly pulling on one end of its tie, slowly sliding the piece of fabric away from his shirt neck, before dropping it on the back of the arm chair and opening a few buttons of his shirt, on his muscular chest. "I hope you don't mind me getting comfortable. I see you already made yourself comfortable?" He implied, while looking at her bare feet, and smirking._

" _You're not making me nervous, Mister Mikaelson, and after all, you're standing in your own home. I'm just trying to grab my briefcase for me to start evaluating you." She replied, while blushing and taking refuge at the other side of the room, taking place at the wooden table, while turning her back at him. "As for my bare feet, please excuse my lack of respect in your home, but the heel of my shoe broke."_

" _Do I need to get undressed for you to start evaluating me?" He asked Caroline, while taking her by surprise with his question._

" _If you could keep this professional, and as a serious manner, Mister Mikaelson, it would be grandly appreciated." Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _I love the way you pronounce my family name, Miss Forbes." He added._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while counting slowly to ten. She knew that he would manage to make this interview hell on earth for her, but never anticipated to this extend._

" _So…" She ignored him, while taking a file from her briefcase and starting to read its content. "As I can see and read in your file, you've been employed by the Fish & Sea Company since four years and a half is this information correct?" She asked him._

" _It sounds like you're making love to it." He added, while reaching the fire mantle, taking a box of matches in his hands, before lighting the pile of woods inside._

" _I beg your pardon?" She asked, while shaking her head, dumfounded._

" _The way you pronounce my family name…It's like you're making love to it….And to me." He repeated, while lighting some candles, placed on the mantle as well. "I hope you won't mind the softer ambiance. Night is closing its curtains on us." He added, while smirking, and approaching the windows to close the curtains. "Accurate, Miss Forbes, I've been in the company for about four years, 6 months and four days to be more exact." He added._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while repeating that she could do this … She could do this!_

" _And what were your prior professional activities before this period of employment?" She asked him, while raising her atrocious glasses in top of her nose._

" _I was a male striper in a London bar." He replied, while openly lying to her, and smirking deviously. "Would you care for a glass of red wine, Miss Forbes?" He asked her, while grabbing a bottle on a console table._

_Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling, while biting the inside of her cheeks. Bastard!_

" _Male striper, London bar." She wrote maliciously on the paper. "For how long were you having that job?" She asked more, while smirking herself. "And no, Mister Mikaelson, I can't drink, I am working at the present moment. Red wine, surprising? I thought you were more a beer kind of guy?"_

" _Oh, let me see, Miss Forbes. For a good two years, if my memory serves me correctly." He replied, in a mocking tone of voice, while pouring wine in two glasses. "Do you need me to show you my professional skills in that area of expertise as well?"_

" _Oh, it won't be necessary, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, while turning on herself for a quick second, before showing him a toothpaste smile._

" _But I could show you my attribute, if needed?" He suggested, while returning a spotless smile, and sliding her glass of wine on the table, before lowering his head near hers, and murmuring his lips near glued to her left ear. "But, what am I saying, Miss Forbes, you've already seen my attribute in that area of expertise." He added, sarcastically, before walking back to the fire mantle._

_Caroline blushed the all range of red, before sighing and passing to the next question._

" _Is this present home always been your address the past four years, Mister Mikaelson?" She asked him._

" _Translation: What a low life jerk fisherman, like me, is doing in this lovely house?" He replied her._

" _I would never imply this? I have manners." Caroline replied, truthfully, while raising her head from the papers. "This house could easily be a family heritage that you cherish very much."_

_Klaus winced and frowned, while taking a quick glimpse at Caroline's back, before lowering his head and gulping his glass of wine._

" _Can we pass to the next question, Miss Forbes?" He demanded._

" _Would you be willing to cut your weekly hours in half, Mister Mikaelson?" She asked him, while keeping her eyes on the file, and swallowing a lump of nervousness in her throat._

" _So, that is your plan, Miss Forbes." He asked her, before adding. "You want to cut hours to save a list of targeted fishermen from being fired and unemployed?"_

" _Mister Mikaelson, if you could answer the question, please." She asked once more._

" _The glasses and the button up blouse are not stopping me from having the naughtiest sexual fantasy about you, Miss Forbes. This has actually the contrary effect; it is intensifying my naughty mind." Klaus confessed, while narrowing his fiery sight on her back, before adding. "You remind me of a sexy librarian."_

_Caroline pushed, in anger, her chair, on a shrilling noise, before rising on her legs, closing Klaus's file and sliding it in her briefcase._

" _Since you do not want to cooperate in a professional and adult manner, Mister Mikaelson…" She started, before being cut in the middle of her sentence._

" _Are you going to beat me with singlestick for my bad behaviour, Miss Forbes?" He mocked her, while slowly walking toward her standing position. "Because I want you to know that I would have nothing against it, and would freely participate in this foreplay game."_

" _I wish you a good evening, Mister Mikaelson" She replied, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture. "I'll give your employee file to George, your supervisor, while hoping that he will be able to handle your bad attitude and have better luck than me. As for my part, I don't have time to deal with a troublemaker, like yourself." She added._

" _Do you now that since you've entered my living room, my only thought was to make love to you in front of the fire mantle, with the flames illuminating your naked body, Love?" He very slowly and suggestively murmured, while standing motionless for a few moment, at a near inch of her back, his rhythmic, jerky breaths blowing at the base of her neck, before opening one by one the remaining buttons of his man shirt, dropping the fabric at their feet a few seconds later. "Can we just get to the real reason of your presence in my home, Caroline?"_

_Caroline closed her eyes, while feeling the rising of her heartbeats, the shivers of anticipation, before dropping her briefcase back on the table, lowering her head, closing her eyes, and grabbing the rounded edge of the said table, with both of her hands._

" _Klaus…Don't…We said: one single time." She murmured, breathless, while closing her eyes, lost in a mix of intense emotions, from fear, to sexual arousal, to the anticipation of feeling his hands touching her trembling body, one more time._

" _Call it a recall." He whispered more to her. "You want this as much as I want this."_

_He came nearer her, while sliding his naked, muscular chest on her back. His right hand grabbed her glasses before dropping the pair on the table, then, he very so slowly lowered both of his hands on her legs, in top of the silk fabric of her skirt, before grabbing its hem, sliding the fabric erotically, upward on her legs, thighs, completely up on her hips, his finger, now, playing with the delicate black lace of her panties._

_Caroline kept her eyes closed, while panting loudly, her head resting on the hollow of his left shoulder, her hands slowly sliding on his forearms, in top of his hands, while directing them toward the intense fire inside of her thighs._

" _You're such a hot, naughty girl…" He murmured more, while sliding one of his hands between her thigh, his experts fingers under the lace of her panties, gently striking her warm and humid core, while rising the other one in her hair, sliding it in her bun to release her golden curls on her shoulders. ""My" hot, naughty girl…"_

" _Yes…" She responded, while sliding her hands on her blouse, rubbing the roundness of her breasts in top of the white fabric, in anticipation to feel Klaus's hands on her bare skin. "…I'm yours" She added, in a low murmur._

_Klaus, abruptly, turned her around in his arms, before sliding his hands on her lower back, while, suggestively, pulling the zipper of her skirt down, his fiery sight lost in Caroline's, his forehead touching hers, before taking a step backward, away from her shaking body._

" _Undress yourself for me, Love." He whispered, as an order._

_She raised her head, while looking straight into his sparkling eyes of desire for her, before raising her right hand to her mouth, while passing nervously the tip of her fingers on the length of her bottom lip._

_She pushed her skirt slowly on her legs, the fabric falling freely and silently on the antic rug, while standing bare feet, panties, and with her button up blouse in front of his sight._

" _God, you're beautiful!" He whispered, while closing his eyes, sighing several times, to calm himself down, before reopening them, and sliding his sight on her skin, with the candles light illuminating the brightness and silkiness of her legs._

_Caroline raised her hands, suggestively, to the base of her neck, into her hair, while slowly passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lips. All coherent thoughts of how wrong this really was, gone, vanished, from her present state of mind._

" _So, Miss Forbes…Tell me…" Klaus murmured, with the most seductive smile, before passing his own tongue on his upper lip. "Why should I hire your services for this present job of satisfying my every desire?"_

" _Well…" She whispered back, while smirking, before slowly opening the range of buttons of her blouse. "First come to mind the fact that you loved my librarian, naughty look." She responded, while letting the blouse fall at her feet, on top of her skirt, before standing in her sexy underwear in front of Klaus._

" _Keep going, Miss Forbes." He ordered her._

" _There is also the fact that you love my blonde hair." She whispered more._

" _I actually prefer brunettes, Love…" He mocked her. "But, I'll make an exception."_

_Caroline slowly walked toward his standing position, while raising her sight and drowning her eyes in Klaus's, sliding her hands, upward, on the length of his arms, suddenly going down on the manly skin of his muscular chest, lowering her head before sliding the tip of her tongue on the contour of one of his tattoo._

_Klaus grunted his satisfaction, raising his left hand in her hair, while grabbing a hand full of her curls, and pushing her head nearer his skin, with his right hand sliding on her lower back, under the elastic of her tiny, lace panties, before rubbing this tender, erotic part of her body._

" _What else…" He sighed, the sound of his sentence._

_She raised her head, while sliding her lips on the base of his neck, higher to the lobe of his left ear, before biting tenderly this sensitive skin part._

_Klaus pushed her panties down on her legs, before unhooking the straps of her bra, sliding them on her arms, under her loud and jerky breathes of sexual arousal._

" _You love the feeling of my hands and lips on your skin." She added, in a murmur, while very slowly opening the leather belt of his trousers, sliding the zipper down, before pushing his pants and underwear downward on the rug, slowly encircling and rubbing his hard length in her hand._

" _You're hired, Miss Forbes." Klaus growled, while crashing his demanding mouth on hers, grabbing her bottom with two hands full, rising her in his arms, her legs encircling tightly his waist, before bringing her, urgently, to the table._

_Klaus rushed and sat Caroline on the wooden table, with his mouth devouring her lips, his tongue lost in a playful game with hers. He, abruptly, pushed her legs opened, before sliding all of his hard length in a powerful, good push, between her trembling thighs, deep inside her warm, narrow, and silky walls of pure heaven._

_Caroline moaned loudly, while lying her upper body on the table, bending her back and elevating her pelvis to give him a better access to her core, now set on fire, under his powerful thrusting movements, his open palm hands placed on each side of her arms, on the table, with his head bending on top of her breasts. Caroline bitten her lips, while sliding her hands in his tangled, sex hair, pushing his head and lips toward her breasts, engorged with desire._

" _You'll be the death of me, woman." He mumbled, in a low murmur, between caresses of his lips on her breasts, while accelerating his movements, even more._

_Caroline opened her mouth, before screaming his name and reaching the peak of their sexual encounter, followed by his own release of intense pleasure._

" _Oh Klaus…" She whispered, while feeling his upper body resting, motionless on hers, before moving her lips, soundless for the words:_ _ **I love you**_ _._

_She suddenly opened her eyes widely, under a speechless, dumfounded expression._

_**What?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by the song Troublemaker from Olly Murs (go listen to it on Youtube!)  
> And the wonderful, unique talent of Ed Sheeran and the song: Kiss me


	13. Rise and shine, sleepy head!

_The coolness of the sheets on her hot skin…_

_The soft rays of the moonlight entering the bedroom…_

_The sweet touch of warm lips caressing the roundness of her right shoulder, in almost unperceivable caresses, in the after glow of lovemaking…_

_The light wind coming from the opened window, in a fresh breeze into her tangled hair…_

_The wandering hands, slowly caressing the curves of her hips, before encircling her waist …_

_Her heavy eyelids, slowly drifting into peaceful dreams…_

_The delightful smile on her lips … Yes, Caroline Forbes was in heaven … And Klaus Mikaelson had a lot to do with it!_

* * *

_The continuous beep sound of the alarm clock echoing in Caroline's ears made her startle, before slowly coming out of the deep fog of her sleepy mind, raising one eyelid to vaguely see the annoyance of this electronic device placed on a charming old table that acted as nightstand. She pushed the sheet away from her head, before tightening her right arm and hand to reach the snooze button, sighing with relief when only the silence filled the room. She smiled heavenly, while repositioning her head on the fluffy pillow, and sighing with delight, before opening her eyes widely and wondering with urgency:_ _**Where the hell am I?** _

_And then … It all came back to her… As a painful flash memory of last night events._

* * *

" _You'll be the death of me, woman." He mumbled, in a low murmur, between caresses of his lips on her breasts, while accelerating his movements, even more._

_Caroline opened her mouth, before screaming his name and reaching the peak of their sexual encounter, followed by his own release of intense pleasure._

" _Oh Klaus…" She whispered, while feeling his upper body resting, motionless on hers, before moving her lips, soundless for the words:_

_**I love you.** _

* * *

" _No, no, no, no!" She exclaimed, in shock, while remembering the awkwardness of those little three words that came from nowhere. "What if he saw me mouthed those words?" She grabbed strands of her hair with two hands full, while sitting alone, and straight as an "I", in the unknown bed … Well, unknown was maybe a bit of a stretch, she thought while rolling her eyes, and scattering Klaus's bedroom. No he couldn't have heard her; she had mouthed the words and not pronounced them to him. Thank Lord Jesus for small mercy!_

_The English charm of the decoration was as present in the bedroom as it was in the rest of the house: A brass bed with a soft, white duvet cover thrown at its feet, placed near the window, itself dressed with hand made lace curtains, and two vintage, not identical, bed side tables, plus a large wooden wardrobe, with two large mirror doors, and finally his and hers chest of drawers were completing the charming appeal._

_Caroline had slept, yet an additional time, with Klaus Mikaelson, and if this fact was not enough a shame to her, she had in top of everything, lost her sanity, while fantasying in the sexual act that she was in love with him._

_The Rambo operation had officially launched itself: Caroline Forbes would get out of this house before dying of shame while finding herself nose to nose with Klaus._

_She jumped, naked, away from the bed, while turning her head in all direction in a frantic search for her set of clothes that she had been wearing the previous day. The said clothes were actually fold and placed on a near chair. She walked on her tip toes toward the chair, before grabbing her underwear…At least she was not wearing his boxer this time, she thought while rolling her eyes one more. She dressed herself as quietly as possible. Wherever he was, she hoped he would stay there for the time that she would find her way out of his house._

_Her shoes … Where were her shoes? Oh yes, they had broke on the street pavements, and she had dropped them on the entrance floor. Her briefcase …. Where was her briefcase? From her memory it should be in the living room. She, slowly, silently, and very carefully, went down the stairs, before holding her pace when a creaking of the wood occurred. She closed her eyes, before reopening her left, and breathing a sigh of relief when she did not hear an additional sound in the house. She continued her descent, before entering the living room and grabbing her briefcase and continuing to walk silently toward the entrance, bending her upper body to grab her shoes on the floor, before slowly turning the handle._

" _I've made a fresh pot of coffee, Love." She heard the sentence that came from the back of the house, while jumping into the air at the sound of Klaus's voice. "What? Leaving so soon, my cinnamon bun?" Klaus's voice addressed itself more to her. "Far end of the corridor, you'll find the kitchen."_

_She closed her eyes in defeat, while sighing, leaning her forehead on the door, and closing her fists in anger. How in hell would she be able to face him now? She finally raised her head and chin, while reopening her eyes, turning on herself, and courageously taking the first walking steps toward the kitchen._

* * *

" _Thank you again for having me let stay the night at the pub." Bonnie thanked Katherine, once more, while following her into the staircase that were leading them to the pub dinning room for breakfast time._

" _It was not even a problem, my lady." Katherine replied, while pushing the door and entering the Rose Garden Pub, with Bonnie on her heels. "Caroline didn't even call you?"_

" _Nope, I did not receive a single call or text message, or breathe of life coming from her." Bonnie replied, while sighing and shrugging her shoulders, before taking a sitting position on a bar stool. "I just hoped that she is safe and sound."_

" _Mm…It's very peculiar and strange indeed." Katherine mocked openly, while smirking and passing her apron above her head. "But don't worry, after all, it's Clovelly, nothing happens in Clovelly …And it is not the full moon yet, no need to be scare of all the creatures of the night." Katherine added, while turning on herself, losing suddenly her smile, closing her eyes and biting her lips in sudden nervousness. She should be more careful and hold her mouth firmly shut sometimes…_

" _What are you not telling me?" Bonnie asked her, while smiling. "You mean she could have been chased by an awesome Dracula?"_

_Katherine turned to face her new friend, while tying her apron, before lowering her upper body on the counter._

" _She had the interviews during the entire day of yesterday; her last one was scheduled at Klaus Mikaelson's house." She murmured near Bonnie's ear, while winking at her._

" _Oh - my - God … I had completely forgotten about that." Bonnie exclaimed, in an open mouth expression, while shaking her head in astonishment. "The little sneaky one ….. But isn't it completely unprofessional of her? Mixing business and pleasure that way?" Bonnie mocked, while smirking, and blinking an eye back at Katherine. "You think she stayed the all night at Klaus's home?"_

" _Where else would Caroline be?" Katherine replied, with a smile plastered on her lips, while sliding a glass of orange juice in front of Bonnie. "They are not done with each other. It was probably an Encore Presentation." Katherine shrugged her shoulders in amusement._

" _Oh, you're a bad girl, Katherine!" Bonnie laughed, while taking a sip of her orange class._

" _Hey! Katherine? Can a famished, young, and awesome man, like me, be served a breakfast plate, in this Pub?" They heard a male voice calling from a couple of bar stools away from their own positions._

_Bonnie turned her head to the left, before rolling her eyes to the ceiling at the intruder: Kol!_

" _Oh right! You're there. I should have known I was hearing the shrill sound of a seagull in my ears." Katherine replied, in a mocking tone of voice, while blinking an eye at Bonnie and grabbing a pot of coffee, before walking toward Kol's sitting position and pouring him a cup._

" _Oh! Is this supposed to be funny, Katherine?" Kol asked, while tilting his head to her, with his most seductive smile._

" _Get to the point, Mate, what do you want to eat?" Katherine asked him._

" _But, you should know that I'm a man who's always getting to the point, darling." Kol responded, while blinking an eye at the brunette. "I'll take the turn over eggs, with toasts and sausages."_

" _Coming right up…" Katherine replied, while directing her walking steps back to Bonnie, before lowering her head near hers. "You'll be ok if I leave you alone with him, while I'm giving the order to the chef?"_

_Bonnie raised her sight in Katherine's, before glancing rapidly toward Kol and shrugging her shoulders._

" _It's like he's not even there!" She announced to her new friend._

" _Ok, then … What would you like?" Katherine asked more._

" _Toasts and a jar of jelly on the side would be divine. Thanks you." Bonnie ordered, with a smile._

" _It's coming in a short while, my lady." Katherine replied to her, while pushing the swinging doors._

* * *

_Kol sipped his cup of coffee while scattering the pages of the daily newspaper opened in front of his eyes, on the counter, between mouths full of his breakfast._

_Bonnie glared at him from the corner of her eyes, while sipping her own coffee and noticing that he was literally ignoring her presence. Well that was fine by her, she thought, while raising her chin in the air and grimacing at the same time, her coffee needed, obviously, sugar. She looked around to find some, and finally noticed that the sugar bags were placed in front of Kol, in a small basket._

_Kol grabbed the basket, while keeping his sight on the newspaper, before sliding it on the counter, with a good push of his hand, in front of Bonnie's eyes._

" _Too kind…" Bonnie snapped at him, while grabbing a small bag of sugar in her hands, pouring its content in her cup of coffee, before glaring some more in his direction again. "Good morning!" She slipped the words out of her mouth, without even being able to retain them._

_He kept quiet, while fixating the newspaper and chewing his food._

" _What after being unpleasant, you've suddenly decided to be impolite?" She asked, while turning the spoon in her cup, with the loudness shrill noise._

" _Oh I'm sorry…" Kol replied, while turning his head toward Bonnie. "Are you talking to me, my lady?" He added, while smirking._

" _Ya, right, real funny … You're right, you know… I shouldn't even say hello to you, considering…" She replied, while sipping her sugared coffee._

" _Well, you can't blame me for being extra careful with your sensitivity." He added, while getting back at his newspaper._

" _What are you implying by that? What sensitivity?" She replied, while biting Kol's bait. "I only thought that it was courteous to simply say good morning in a public place, it is common sense to greet people in the morning, you know?"_

" _What sensitivity?" Kol mocked, before turning himself on his bar stool, while passing a paper napkin on the corners of his mouth before imitating Bonnie's voice. "Oh you're a stranger and an English one if I may add. Somebody, help me! This fisherman is going to attack me! I don't talk to stranger, I'm a pure and sensible dove, a virgin unicorn … Don't talk to me, don't touch ne, and don't you dare kiss me, or breathe the same air as me. You'll need to stay away from me or I'll scream my head off!"_

" _Oh, this is so funny!" Bonnie narrowed a fiery pair of eyes on Kol, while closing her fists in anger._

" _And that is about as accurate I can be!" Kol finished, while turning himself back in front of the counter, before going back to his food plate and his reading._

_Bonnie closed her eyes, while taking big breaths to calm herself down. Asshole! She was certainly not acting that way? Was she?_

" _In and out, sweetheart… You need to take deep breaths to calm yourself down." He mumbled, between his teeth, while mocking her, and giggling with pure joy._

" _You!" She finally exploded, while pointing a finger at him. "You know what you are? Well, you're the biggest jerk I've ever met in all my life. You're full of yourself…" She started enumerated, while showing a finger._

" _Nah…I wouldn't say it like that, more like: I just know that I'm just handsomer than ordinary men." Kol readjusted firing back at her._

" _You're arrogant!" Bonnie added to the list, while waiving a second finger to the list._

" _Really, you think?" Kol thought, while frowning, raising his eyes to the ceiling and crossing his arms over his chest. "I think I simply have an I.Q. superior of the average human being, no need to feel treated by it though darling."_

" _And you're pushy!" She busted more to his face, with a third finger._

" _Now, now, I don't think so. Being persistent doesn't mean being pushy. It simply means that I am holding on to obtain what I want." He explained, before adding. "You need to understand the difference."_

" _And what do you want?" Bonnie asked, while gesturing, in anger, with her arms._

" _You…" He answered her, while turning his head and locking his eyes with hers._

_She sighed, loudly, several times, while keeping her sight in his, before lowering her head, and busting into laugher, her right hand placed over her eyes._

" _I give up, needless to say that I don't have the necessary strength to go against you." She mumbled, between laughter._

_Kol smiled, while grabbing his cup of coffee and approaching Bonnie's position at the bar, before taking a sitting place beside her._

" _You know, Bonnie. I believe you were missing the idea of me chasing after you, already." He smiled through his sentence._

" _Oh! You think so?" Bonnie replied, while turning her head and smiling herself._

" _Not even five minutes in the same dining room and you needed to talk to me. It's saying a lot about your own obsession." Kol added, while lowering his head near Bonnie's and winking at her._

" _I won't even dignify this with an answer." She responded, while smirking._

" _That is because you know that I'm right." He answered, with the biggest smirk on his lips. "Can I take you to dinner tonight? Legit invitation, I swear." Kol asked, while showing his opened palms. "I'll keep my hands in my pockets the all time, and won't touch you, except if you're asking."_

_Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, while lowering her sight and blushing._

" _I take that as a maybe…" Kol responded._

" _Maybe…" Bonnie replied._

" _Is this man bothering you by any chance?" They both heard Elijah ask, while approaching their sitting positions, before kissing the forehead of Bonnie._

" _No, he's more of a distraction." Bonnie replied, while smiling back at Elijah. "Did you sleep well?"_

" _I slept like a baby." Elijah replied, while stretching his arms above his head. "Where's Caroline?"_

"I couldn't say." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders.

" _What? She had pipes problems, again? I hope Mr. Klaus, the plumber, was available." Elijah mocked, while taking a sip of Bonnie's coffee, making Kol burst into laughter in his own cup._

" _I'm sorry, Mate, I couldn't help myself. I don't believe we've been formerly introduce." Kol said, while handing his right hand to him. "I'm Kol."_

_Elijah narrowed his sight on Kol for a brief instant, while studying him very carefully, before handing his hand to the English man._

" _Elijah." He replied, before adding. "And as for me, no introduction was necessary. You seemed to be one of the troublemakers in this town, if I take into consideration last night event."_

" _Ahhh … My reputation is following me, as I can see. Maybe it takes one to know one?" Kol replied, with a hint of humour, while shaking Elijah's hand. "Don't believe everything that is said on me, most of it is totally fiction." He added to Elijah._

" _Then you'll need to show me otherwise." Elijah replied, with a devious smile, before adding. "And threat my present friend with respect."_

_Bonnie discreetly cough, while rubbing nervously her hands together._

" _Where's the owner of this charming pub?" Elijah added, as a diversion._

" _Which of the two are you talking about?" Kol asked, with a smile plastered on his face, while knowing perfectly the answer to that question._

" _She's in the pantry." Bonnie replied, while nodding her head in that direction._

_Elijah nodded his own before leaving Bonnie in the company of Kol._

" _It was nice to meet you, American man!" Kol busted, with a hand gesture._

_Bonnie turned her head, while making a face to him._

" _What? I'm making new friends…Like I did with you." Kol responded, in laughter._

" _We aren't friends, Kol." She replied, while smiling and shaking her head._

" _You got that right, my dear Bonnie; I want much, much more than friendship with you." Kol smiled through his sentence. "So, are we on for tonight?" He added, while turning his head toward her, and smirking some more._

* * *

_Caroline passed slowly her head under the kitchen arch door, while scattering the charming room, and at the present time, and first sight, empty of Klaus's presence. She finally took her first walking steps inside, while dropping her briefcase and shoes on a bench, near a bay window._

" _Did you sleep well, doll?" She heard a voice, murmuring near her right ear, his warm breath caressing her cheek._

_She startled hard, with a hand placed over her chest, while turning on herself, and facing Klaus, before slowly lowering her sight on his naked chest, and the casually knotted towel on his hips._

" _Do you have something against dressing yourself in the morning?" Caroline asked him, while blushing, and raising her chin to drown her sight in his._

" _I just took a shower. And, do you have something against seeing me half naked in the morning, Love?" Klaus asked her, lowering his head near hers and kissing Caroline on both cheeks, while taking her by surprise, before turning his back and placing a pan on the front burner of the stove. "It's not like you did not enjoy our second "rendez-vous" last night? You've seemed to enjoy my nakedness even more than the first time, if I may add, though I need to thank you for not wearing my underwear this time." He mocked her, while giggling with pleasure, before adding. "What do you want for breakfast, sweetheart?"_

_Caroline rolled her eyes, while sighing. He was probably….No, not probably! "Certainly" the most annoying man on the planet, but, she thought while biting her bottom lip and sliding her eyes on his naked, muscular, back, lower on his waist, lower where the towel was leaning on his hips…Damn him! He looked so sexy this morning._

_Focus, Caroline … Focus! She thought more, while closing her eyes, and realizing that he had not mentioned her three mouthed words of last night. That was good, very good indeed!_

" _Well." She responded, while raising her chin in the air, and passing her hands on her skirt. "I would like to thank you for your kind hospitality, Mister Mikaelson, and advice you to meet with George for your evaluation."_

" _What? You're leaving so early, Love? But the package deal included an all inclusive with breakfast." He mocked, while breaking eggs in the pan._

" _You will not let it go?" She asked him, while putting both of her hands on each side of her waist._

_Klaus reached for a spatula hooked on the wall and bottles of seasonings placed on a near wooden shelf._

" _Why is this bothering so much, Miss Forbes?" He asked her, while glaring at her. "Is it the fact that you have literally thrown yourself into my arms for the second time around, and in the middle of your professional tasks if I may add?"_

" _I beg your pardon, Mister Mikaelson!?" Caroline exclaimed in shock, and fury, before adding. "I did not throw myself at you, you tricked me into…. Into…."_

_Klaus lowered his head backward, busting into loud laughter, and dropping the spatula on the kitchen counter, turning on himself, before taking, slow, calculated, walking steps to reach Caroline, while narrowing his fiery sight on her._

_Caroline startled, before taking backward steps herself, and suddenly reaching the wall behind her back, the beating of her heart accelerating rapidly, under his intense gaze, before putting her open palms on the tapestry, and raising her chin at him._

_Klaus reached her, before lowering his naked chest near her trembling body, both hands placed on each side of her head, with his forehead touching hers._

" _Tell me more, Miss Forbes, what did I tricked you of doing …" He mocked her, openly._

" _I'm not easily intimidated, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, while keeping her sight in his._

" _You don't say?" He replied. "Did I trick you when your hands caressed my chest languorously?" He added, while slowly lowering his hands on her arms, in a soft caress._

" _Stop this…" Caroline asked him, while closing her fists in anger._

" _Or, did I trick you to slide your delightful mouth on my skin all night?" He added, while sliding his head and mouth near Caroline's left ear, his lips caressing her lobe._

" _Please…" She asked more, while closing her eyes._

" _Or did I trick you to hold in your hands …." He started, while smiling maliciously, before being cut in the middle of his sentence._

" _Stop this! I beg you; don't you have an ounce of self respect?" She asked him, while pushing him away from her, with both hands placed on his naked chest._

" _Self respect, Love, is starting by accepting our strength and weakness, and our actions dictated by them." Klaus explained to her, before adding. "I take what I want; when I want. I am not hiding my needs behind a load of bullshit excuses."_

_Caroline blushed when she noticed the bath towel falling freely at his feet on the kitchen floor._

" _I think I've dropped something on the floor, Miss Forbes?" He smirked, with enjoyment over her shyness._

_She raised her head and rosy cheeks at him, while trying to keep her sight above his shoulders, before bending herself to grab the body towel on the tiles, approaching Klaus's standing position while very so slowly sliding the two panels on his hips, her fingers brushing his manly skin, before knotting the fabric, and taking a step backward to her initial position._

" _I'm not ashamed of myself…" She finally responded, while standing straight in front of him. "I'm not ashamed of my actions, or to have slept with you, but this shouldn't have happened a second time, Klaus."_

_Klaus turned on himself, before taking the pane in his hands and sliding the eggs in two plates._

" _I won't use this little secret against you, Love … For now." He replied to her, before adding. "You should take this little error of yours, as an Encore Presentation."_

" _What do you mean?" She asked, while loosing all her colours._

" _You know when you go to see a Bon Jovi show, and he's coming back for an Encore Presentation. That what we did, we did an Encore Presentation, while having sex a second time." He smirked through his sentence._

" _Not that part, the part about you not spilling the secret for now?" Caroline asked, while stumbling her feet on the floor._

_Klaus turned on himself, before frowning, approaching her standing position and sliding his hands on each side of his hips, in top of the bath towel._

_I'm just hoping for the damn towel to stay in place this time. Caroline though, while rolling her eyes._

" _Cutting the hours of the fishermen on boats is not going to help the situation in this economy." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while staring into her eyes. "I'll do whatever I need to assure them a longer time at their present job."_

" _Are you threatening me? And what I will do or not, in my present position, is not of your concerns, Klaus." Caroline replied, while turning on herself and reaching for her briefcase and pair of shoes left on the bench._

" _If Charles looses his job, Rosa won't have the health benefits to threat her health properly, are you that heartless?" Klaus attacked her, even more, while grabbing her left arm to turn her around, before adding. "Most of the fishermen have the hardest time to reach the end of the month with their mediocre salaries."_

_Caroline turned on herself, before facing him, with the same repressed rage._

" _You think I don't know that? You think I have no feelings inside of me regarding this situation?" She shouted to his face, while pointing a finger to her own chest. "I've been trying to find a freaking solution to this problem since I've falling in love with this village and with the nice people of Clovelly." She explained, with tears in her eyes. "I'm doing my best to find a solution, and if you would not have your head so stuck in your ass, you would know it, Mister "I know everything" Mikaelson! I wish you a nice day!" She added, while storming out of the kitchen, with a big slam noise of the door._

" _Damn her!" Klaus busted, in an excess of anger, before pushing with his closed fists, both of the breakfast plates on the tiles floor._

* * *

_Katherine raised her arms above her head, while trying to push the enormous box on a shelf._

" _Let me help you with that." She heard a deep, masculine voice, murmured near her right ear, before sliding his hands, upward, on her arms, his chest leaning on her back, while helping her push the box on the shelf._

" _Thank you." She murmured, while closing her eyes and waiting for Elijah to push himself away from her shaking body._

_He let his hands and arms slowly slide on hers, before holding her hips on both sides to help her regain her balance._

" _I'm … I'm ok, now." She added, before passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lips. "You can let go of me."_

" _That is something that I have the most trouble doing, if you did not notice already." Elijah murmured, his lips touching the lobe of her right ear._

" _But it is certainly something that a real gentleman would do." Katherine replied, breathless, in a last attempt to push him away._

_Elijah smiled through her sentence, before slowly moving a few steps away from her._

" _You think I am a gentleman?" He asked her, while smiling and taking a walking step to finally face Katherine, in the small space of the pantry._

" _I …" Katherine started, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. This man was making her way too nervous for her own good. "I could not pass such a judgement, Mister Elijah. After all; you're one of my customers."_

" _Very political answer, Katherine …. Yes, but since my arrival you thought of me in some other way, did you?" Elijah asked her, while sliding his hands back on her hips, pulling her into his arms, before drowning his sight in hers._

" _I did not think of you in any way, Mister Elijah, please let me go free?" She asked again, while grabbing his forearms with her shaking hands. "It's making me uncomfortable."_

" _In your bed last night, you did not even think about our kiss?" He asked, more, his lips murmuring the words near her forehead._

" _I thought we had a silent pact about forgetting this incident." Katherine whispered, while closing her eyes._

" _I've already told you that I have the most trouble doing that … Forgetting about you." He murmured, while sliding his head in her curls. "You smell divinely….What is it?" He added, while breathing the smell in her hair._

" _It's … I use a lavender shampoo." She responded, nervously, while closing her eyes and feeling his head sliding in the hollow of her left shoulder, his lips in the base of her neck. "I … It is quite expensive but I splurge myself with this gift sometimes."_

" _Mm…" He mumbled the sound of pleasure, while leaving a trail of kisses on the left side of her neck. "This scent is everywhere on you." He added, while encircling her waist with his two hands, feeling her arms encircling his neck, her hands sliding in his tick, dark hair._

" _I use a lavender soap also." She whispered, while moaning sounds of pleasure._

" _Don't stop using them; I love this scent on you." He murmured more, sliding his hands under her t-shirt, feeling the softness and silkiness of her skin._

" _No." She whispered, in a last attempt to regain consciousness, while shaking her head._

" _Katherine…You're so beautiful." He murmured, while kissing her jaw line._

" _No." She repeated, firmly this time, while pushing him away from her. "This has to stop!"_

" _I'm sorry…" Elijah replied, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, before adding. "It's just that …"_

" _Katherine?" They both heard a voice calling, before both turning their heads toward the opened pantry door._

" _Stefan?" Katherine replied, in shock, to the young man who was standing under the arch door._


	14. Breakfast menu

" _Stefan…What are you doing here?" Katerine said, while rubbing her hands nervously on her jeans._

" _Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?" Stefan asked her, while taking a few walking steps into the small pantry space, before reaching Katherine's standing position and slowly lowering his head to kiss her lips. "I'm meeting Elena for breakfast." He finally replied to her question._

_Elijah frowned, while biting the inside of his cheeks, before turning his sight away from their embrace._

" _Of course not… You don't need any reason." Katherine replied, while slowly pushing herself away from her boyfriend's arms and glancing rapidly in direction of Elijah. "I … I was actually placing some boxes on the above shelf, and Elijah was kind enough to give me a helping hand." She explained, while blushing._

" _Elijah?" Stefan repeated the name, while narrowing his sight on the handsome man, who was standing in close quarter with his girlfriend, not even five minutes ago._

" _I'm sorry, where are my manners." Katherine mumbled nervously, before pointing her right hand toward Elijah. "Elijah is one of Caroline Forbes's friend from New York, the other one being her friend Bonnie, they are visiting Clovelly for the next few weeks, and therefore staying at the Rose Garden pub." She explained, before raising her sight in Elijah's. "Elijah, this is Stefan, my boyfriend."_

" _Pleased to meet you, mate." Stefan said, in a neutral tone of voice while handing his right hand._

" _Same here" Elijah replied, in the same tone, before shaking Stefan's hand._

" _Well, thank you for giving a helping hand to my_ _ **girlfriend**_ _it was certainly appreciated, is it not, Katherine?" Stefan said, before sliding a hand and arm around her waist, while making a lot of emphasize on the_ _ **"girlfriend"**_ _reference._

" _Yes, of course." Katherine replied, while lowering her blushed cheeks._

" _I'll let you handle the rest of the work by yourselves, then." Elijah said, with a smile, before nodding his head in respect to both of them, and turning on his heels._

" _Elijah?" Stefan called, one last time._

" _Yes?" Elijah asked._

" _I hope you'll have a nice stay in Clovelly, and that you will cherish these souvenirs when you'll go back to New York." Stefan said, as an implied message._

_Elijah raised his sight in Stefan's, because smirking, and nodding his head._

" _I'm sure I will." Elijah replied, before saluting one last time. "Katherine."_

_She nodded her head in return, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, before seeing Elijah pass the threshold and leaving their sights._

" _I'll continue to place the boxes on the shelves." She mumbled nervously, while turning her back at Stefan. "You can go meet, Elena, I am sure she is waiting_ _ **impatiently**_ _for you." She snapped at him._

" _What is going on between you and that man?" Stefan asked to her, abruptly, his sight fixated at her back._

_Katherine startled, before closing her eyes, while sighing and counting to ten._

" _Why are you ignoring me since Elena came back to the village?" She asked Stefan, while sliding a small box on a shelf._

_Stefan startled at Katherine's insinuation, before smiling sarcastically at her implied question and shaking his head in disbelief._

" _That is totally your style, Kat, you ask a question while avoid answering mine." He replied, with a made tone in his voice._

" _Nothing is going on with me and Eli… and this man … He's just one of the many customers of this pub. Can I say the same about you and my sister? Is there something going on with you two that I should know of?" Katherine asked, while turning on herself, before facing Stefan, both of her hands placed on each side of her waist. "You've been passing all your time with her since she had arrived, and literally avoiding me, Stefan."_

" _This is ridiculous and ludicrous, how can you even imply this?" Stefan mumbled, while blushing and gesturing with his arms and hands, before lowering his head. "I'm passing time with her, because you're not able to see your own sister."_

" _Yes, you're right, how can I even imply that you could be interested in her?" She replied, sarcastically, before walking beside him, and leaving the pantry._

* * *

_Elijah pushed the kitchen swinging doors, before pacing back and forth, stopping, and suddenly grabbing the edge of the counter, while staring at both Kol and Bonnie, that were still sitting on their bar stools with speechless expressions on their faces._

" _What do you know about Stefan? I mean Katherine's boyfriend?" He asked Kol, without any warning from his part and under the surprised expression of Bonnie._

" _Mate, are we friends now?" Kol asked Elijah, while turning his head toward Bonnie, before winking at her. "Darling, I think your friend wants to be my friend. It can only be a good omen for our future relationship."_

" _I seriously doubt it, and we don't have a relationship, Kol." Bonnie replied, while rolling her eyes at him, before adding. "Now that you are standing behind the counter, Elijah, could you refill me some coffee?" She asked him, while presenting her cup, tilting her head and pouting. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"_

_Elijah took the cup from her hands, before grabbing the coffee pot placed on the counter behind him, pouring the liquid, while snapping fingers in front of Kol's face to wake him up._

" _Oh right … Stefan." Kol nodded his head, before suddenly smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. "But, wait a minute, American boy…Why do you want to know anything about Stefan? I'll be damn; you have a thing for Kat, don't you?"_

_Elijah sighed in annoyance, while sliding the refill cup in front of Bonnie's sitting position, before lowering his upper body near Kol, who stepped back taken by surprise._

" _Ok, mate, no need to get physical with me now, there's like a safe perimeter that I like for men to not cross." Kol said, with hands gesture, before adding while turning his head toward Bonnie. "But you can cross that perimeter any time you want, sweetheart."_

" _Stefan?" Elijah demanded, with an ordering tone of voice._

" _Right … Not much to say actually, Kat and Stefan have known each other since they were kids. They started going out end of high school, she became pregnant couple of years ago, but unfortunately she had lost the baby."_

" _Oh my God, that is so sad." Bonnie exclaimed in shock, while turning her head toward Kol._

" _She also has a twin sister, named Elena, but you can't compare the two, it's like comparing the light of the day, and the darkness of the night." Kol explained, while shrugging his shoulders._

" _I haven't met her yet." Bonnie told Elijah, while shaking her head_

" _You didn't miss much." Kol replied, while rolling his eyes. "The girl is Cruella De vil – London style version."_

" _I unfortunately have." Elijah replied himself, while crossing his arms across his chest. "Not a pleasant experience."_

" _And look what the devil brought to us." Kol exclaimed, while nodding his head in direction of the pub entrance._

_Bonnie and Elijah turned their heads toward the entrance door, before seeing Katherine's twin sister entering the Rose Garden Pub, while swaying her hips on her high heels designer shoes._

" _My, my … if it isn't Kol? What is bringing your bum face around here?" Elena asked, while reaching their positions and sliding her Chanel bag on the bar counter, before pulling her gloves down her hands._

"" _ **Bitchy**_ _", it's been so long!" Kol exclaimed, joyfully, while titling his head and smiling sarcastically to the young woman. "Did you miss me?"_

" _Not even the least." She replied to him, slyly._

" _Oh my poor heart, I'm crashed now." Kol replied, while putting his right open palm hand over his chest. "But, I'll survive." He informed her, while winking at Bonnie, who lowered her head in her coffee cup to retain her need to burst into laughter. "Is it already the winter season starting in early August, Elena?" He finally added, while lowering his sight on Elena's gloves._

" _It's not like I'm expecting you to know anything about fashion." She rolled her eyes, before glaring at the woman who was sitting alongside Kol. "Hi, are you a tourist visiting this charming Clovelly village, or simply the poor girl who had the unfortunate misfortune to be attracted in Kol's net? I'm Elena Gilbert." She addressed herself to Bonnie, before handing her manicured right hand._

" _Neither, I'm visiting a friend." Bonnie replied, politely, while nodding her head and shaking her hand. "I've met your sister, Katerine, she is a very nice woman."_

" _You're visiting a Friend? Is she one of your friends?" Elena demanded, before finally raising her, long, black lashes at Elijah, while ignoring the mention of her sister Katherine. "Mister … Let me remember … Elijah, am I right?"_

" _There was no need for you to remember my name, Miss Gilbert, for my short stay in Clovelly, I would like to stay incognito, nothing personal of course." Elijah replied to her, while narrowing his sight on her, with the most devious smile plastered on his lips._

_Kol and Bonnie buried their heads between their shoulders, while giggling in silence._

" _We'll… I'll surely try to remember your request for the next time we'll meet, Mister Elijah" She replied, coldly, before grabbing her Chanel handbag placed on the counter. "And especially, do not spend my precious time to be polite to simple peasants of your kind." She added, before turning on her heels, toward a remote table._

" _And the American man score against the ice Queen!" Kol whispered, to both Elijah and Bonnie. "Mate, you're my new hero."_

" _Wow! I have the hardest time to believe that she is actually related to Katherine." Bonnie added, while shaking her head in disbelief, before sipping her coffee._

_Stefan suddenly strolled beside them in direction of Elena's table, while nodding his head to Kol._

" _Kol" He saluted, while raising his sight for a short moment at Elijah._

" _Stefan." Kol replied, while nodding himself. "See…." Kol murmured, near Bonnie's ear. "I am a man of integrity, when I set my beautiful brown eyes on a woman, I don't play with two at the same time."_

" _Are you kidding me?" Bonnie replied, while turning her head toward him and staring into Kol's eyes._

" _Oh come on, Bonnie, I'm not that bad, what will it take for you to accept a single date with me?" He asked, while showing his sad puppy face._

" _Could you give me a hand in here?" Bonnie asked Elijah, while raising her sight at him._

" _Nope … You're all alone on that one." Elijah responded, while smirking at his friend and crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _Thanks a whole lot!" Bonnie replied, while seeing Katherine pushed her way through the kitchen swinging doors._

" _You need to be on the other side of the counter." She addressed herself to Elijah, while pointing a hand, and staring at Stefan's and her sister's sitting position in the dining room._

" _Are you ok?" Elijah asked her, while scrutinizing her facial expression._

" _I'm fine." She added, while pushing him gently out of her way._

" _Are you finished with your breakfast, Bonnie?" She asked, evasive, while grabbing Bonnie's plate._

" _Yes, thank you, Katherine. It was delicious." Bonnie replied, while shrugging her shoulders at Elijah, who was now standing beside her, his sight fixated on Katherine._

" _You're not ok, Katherine." Elijah insisted._

" _Then, I'll be ok, Elijah." She replied to him, while occupying her time behind the counter._

" _Mate, why don't you walk with me toward the port? We're leaving in about an hour for a two days period at sea. I'll make you visit the boat." Kol suggested to Elijah,_

" _You're leaving?" Bonnie asked, surprised._

" _Oh, little cauliflower, you're missing me already, how sweet." Kol replied, while winking and lowering his head to kiss Bonnie's left cheek. "I'll be back before you know it." He added, before sliding Euros bills on the counter to pay his due. "Thanks Kat!"_

" _Ohhhh…." Bonnie complained, while blushing and rubbing the skin of her cheek, to erase any trace of his kiss._

" _Be safe on the boat, Kol." Kat added, while giggling at Bonnie's gesture._

" _Will do" Kol responded, before grabbing his army bag and approaching Elijah's standing position. "Coming mate?" Kol asked him._

" _And why not?" Elijah replied, while blinking an eye at Bonnie before lowering his head near hers. "I'll take good care of your boyfriend." He murmured, with the biggest smile on his lips, before raising his sight in Katherine's and adding. "We'll talk later."_

" _Really? You're mocking me?" Bonnie exclaimed, while shaking her head at him. "I'll get you for this, Elijah!" She added, while pointing an accusatory finger._

_Both men walked toward the entrance of the Pub, before seeing tornado Caroline stormed inside the Rose Garden pub._

" _Where are Katherine and Bonnie?" She asked both men, while stomping on her feet, and rubbing her hands nervously._

" _Well, hello to you too my dear friend. Did you sleep well?" Elijah mocked._

" _Hi, Elijah" Caroline replied, while rising rapidly on her tip toes to kiss his cheeks._

" _Can I have kisses too?" Kol asked, enthusiastically, while smiling heavenly._

" _No, Kol … You can't!" She responded, with a sharp tone of voice_

" _Not my lucky day with women as I can see." Kol responded, while shrugging his shoulders and holding the door open for Elijah._

" _They both are at the bar." Elijah responded, before sweet kissing Caroline's forehead and following Kol outside._

" _Oh, thank God…Good!" She said, before walking toward her friend's sitting position._

" _Finally… Care, where were you? I was worrying sick about you!" Bonnie exclaimed, while turning on her stool._

" _Hey, Lady Caroline, we were wondering when you would show up?" Katherine exclaimed herself, with a sarcastic smile._

" _Hey! You're hurting me, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked, while feeling the hands of Caroline pull her hair, and dragging her behind the bar counter._

" _What is going on with you?" Katherine asked, dumfounded, before being grabbed by her right forearm and pushed into the kitchen._

" _There!" Caroline ordered, before pushing both women in the pantry, before closing the door behind them._

" _If you would at least turn the light on, we wouldn't be forced to listen to you while standing in the dark." Katherine asked._

" _Oh right!" Caroline replied, before sliding her hand on the wall to find the light switch. "There!" She added, before pacing back and forth in the small space._

" _What is it with me and this pantry today?" Katherine mumbled to herself, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and shaking her head._

" _I don't know; but you could tell us about your secret "rendez-vous" with Elijah, perhaps?" Bonnie mocked, while smirking._

" _What? I was not having any kind of secret "rendez-vous" with you friend Elijah inside this pantry, Bonnie." Katherine replied to Bonnie._

" _You can say whatever you want, Katherine." Bonnie replied, with a twisted smile at the corner of her lips. "What's up with you?" She suddenly asked Caroline, while seeing her friend biting her nails._

" _I've mouthed the word:_ _ **"I love you"**_ _to Klaus." Caroline confessed, while biting her bottom lip and cutting their conversation short._

" _What?" Both Katherine and Bonnie exclaimed, in shock, before turning their heads simultaneously to stare at Caroline. "Are you crazy?" They added, in perfect timing._

" _Why would you do something like that?" Katherine asked, while gesturing with her arms._

" _Care, is that true?" Bonnie asked her jaw left on the floor. "Are you having any kind of feelings for Klaus?"_

" _I don't know what happened, it kind of came out, out of nowhere, at that moment." Caroline replied to Katherine, while shrugging her shoulders, before turning to face Bonnie. "No, it's not true, Bonnie; of course I don't have those kinds of feelings for him!"_

" _So you were with him the all time, last night, then?" Katherine asked her, while smirking before adding proudly to Bonnie. "I've told you so."_

" _Yes, he was the last one on my list of evaluation." Caroline explained, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair._

" _Oh I bet you evaluated him, alright." Katherine added, while making Bonnie burst into laughter._

" _Seriously? That is your answer to me." Caroline replied, while putting her head in her hands. "I'm a nervous wreck since last night and I can't breathe at the moment. This man is literally pulling all the strength out of me."_

" _Ok, Caroline, calm down." Katherine responded, before grabbing a paper bag on a shelf and handing it to her. "Here, take that, my lady, and breathe in and out in the bag."_

" _It's going to be ok, Care." Bonnie told her. "Isn't it?" Bonnie asked Katherine, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _Yes!" Katherine responded, in a firm voice. "Where is the strong Caroline Forbes that I've met recently and learned to truly respect in a short amount of time?"_

" _She's here!" Caroline replied, while pulling the bag away from her mouth. "I don't know what possessed me to mouth those words."_

" _Maybe after sharing a strong sexual connection with him, you simply mixed the feelings." Katherine suggested._

" _Yes, Caroline, listen to Katherine, It could simply be that?" Bonnie added._

" _He's good in the sack, no?" Katherine asked, while raising one eyebrow._

" _You're not asking me that question, aren't you?" Caroline asked Katherine, while shaking her head in disbelief._

" _I'm not asking you for any details, I'm just suggesting that you were just taking into a twirl of intense physical emotions while being in his arms." Katherine explained. "And that is explaining why you mouthed those words afterward."_

" _It sounds legit." Bonnie added, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _Did he hear you? Did he saw you murmur those words?" Katherine asked some more._

" _No, if he had he would have mocked me forever." Caroline replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and rolling her eyes._

" _I highly doubt it. It's not like he'd ever heard those words murmured to him before." Katherine replied, while opening the pantry door. "I need to go back to the dinning room." She added, with Caroline and Bonnie on her heels, before pushing the swinging doors._

" _What do you mean you highly doubt it?" Caroline asked her, surprised, while grabbing her left arm. "And why are you saying that it's not like he has ever heard those words before?"_

" _What is it matters to you, Caroline?" Katherine asked. "You both need to stop what you're doing, or one of you is going to seriously get hurt." Katherine added, while starting the coffee machine to make a fresh pot. "Or at least you need to put a label on what exactly you are doing, or soon enough the words you mouthed will become reality, and truth be told, I don't think you're ready to handle all of Klaus."_

" _I'll go upstairs to pick up my handbag." Bonnie said, while smiling timidly to both girls, before leaving them to their conversation._

" _So, I'm the bad guy in this, then?" She whispered, while taking a seat on a bar stool, and lowering her head, shamelessly._

" _No, neither of you are, my lady." Katherine replied, while grabbing both of her hands in hers. "Look at me." She asked softly. "I think you're avoiding the fact that you're starting to fall hard for the man, and I think he's not realizing his own feelings for you. And this situation could turn good or bad depending how you will both handle it." She explained, before adding. "And, I feel responsible, because it's me who pushed you toward Klaus. I want neither of you to be hurt."_

" _No, Katherine, you're not responsible. What happened between me and Klaus would have happened either way." Caroline replied, while shaking her head._

" _So, you're finally admitting that you are attracted to him, and starting to develop feelings for him, then?" Katherine smirked, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Those feelings being whatever you want to call them, and are not necessary what you've mouthed to him."_

_Caroline blushed, before shrugging her shoulders, no need to hide it to Katherine anymore._

" _Fine" She mumbled between her teeth. "But, he's still getting on my last nerves, Katherine." She added, while rolling her eyes. "And he refuses to see that I am doing my very best to save the fishermen's jobs. Either ways, this thing between us can't happen again … It's ethically wrong."_

" _Well, talking about him, look who the devil brought to us?" Katherine responded, while smirking and nodding her head in direction of the entrance door._

" _He's here, isn't he?" Caroline asked, while sighing and grabbing with both hands, the coffee cup that Katherine had put in front of her eyes._

" _Yap" Katherine responded._

" _Katherine" Klaus greeted, while reaching Caroline's sitting position at the bar and dropping his army bag at his feet._

" _Klaus" She greeted him, while nodding her head. "What can I do for you, Mate, breakfast?"_

" _Wrap me an eggs sandwich, I'll take it aboard the boat." He responded, before taking his sitting position beside Caroline. "We're leaving at sea for two days." He added._

" _Coming right up" She responded, before winking at Caroline, and entering the kitchen._

" _You've burned your eggs in the pan this morning?" Caroline mocked, while sipping her coffee. "And could you do me a big favour? Just go overboard, head first into the sea."_

" _Ah… Love, do you always have this sharp tongue so early in the morning?" He asked her, while tilting his head, before adding. "Or is it for my ears only?" He added, sharply. "And don't forget, doll, going overboard is clearly more your style." He mocked, with the biggest smirk on his face._

" _Actually, my sharp tongue has always been for you ears only." She responded, while smiling perniciously into her cup. "As for my wish of you going overboard, a girl can dream, can she?"_

" _I…" He started, while growling, before lowering his head near hers, his left hand placed on the bar counter in front of Caroline, and his right behind her back, on the edge of her stool. "Look at me, Caroline, please?" He demanded._

" _I don't want to." She responded, while pouting._

" _I am trying to apologize to you." He whispered._

_She turned her head slowly, at a near inch of his, while lowering her sight on his beautiful, full lips. He was wearing a torn pair of jeans, army boots, and a grey, Henley, long sleeve t-shirt… This man was obviously too sexy for her own good._

" _What?" She asked, while swallowing a lump of nervousness in her throat._

" _It bothered me the way you left my house this morning….And … I wanted for you to know that I wouldn't expose our … Whatever we call "this" that we have going on between us … to the world." He whispered to her, with cut sentences, his blue eyes drown in the ones of Caroline. "I was upset and mad, and when I feel this way, I sometimes react like a jerk, but I am not one, Caroline… I wouldn't do that to you."_

_Caroline hold her breath for a short moment, while noticing the truthfulness in his eyes._

" _Thank you….I mean… for reassuring me that you are not, totally, a jerk." She simply responded, while feeling the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest. He was standing in a too near proximity and triggering a range of delightful shivers in her spine. "But, needless to say that "this thing" between us, was a mistake and it needs to be part of the past, so we can stop dwelling on it." She explained, with shortness of breaths. "From now on, it will be essentially a_ _ **professional relationship**_ _between us, Mister Klaus." She added, while turning her head back to the counter, and grabbing the coffee cup with her shaking hands. "I've acted idiotically, and outside my professional and ethical value. For that I'm truly sorry."_

" _Your palms are sweaty, your hands are shaking, you heartbeats are rising, and you're biting your lips, all of those are really disturbing to me, Miss Forbes." Klaus murmured, slowly and softly, into her ear, with his warm breath caressing her skin. "If you want this_ _ **"professional relationship"**_ _to work between us, you need to stop seducing me and sending me mixed messages."_

_Caroline lowered her coffee cup on the bar counter, while closing her eyes and fists, before counting to ten, to calm herself down._

" _Try to not miss me too much, while I'm gone, Love." She heard him murmur more, while feeling his lips slowly caress her earlobe._

_She reopened her eyes, only to see the entrance door being closed on its arch._

_Katherine reappeared from the kitchen, while holding a paper bag in her hands and scattering the dinning room in every direction._

" _Where is he?" Katherine asked._

" _Give me that." Caroline told her, while grabbing the bag, and rising on her legs, before storming out of the Pub._

" _Caroline, don't forget what I've told you!" Katherine yelled to her, without receiving any answer from her part. "Jesus, Marie, Lord, these two are going to drive us crazy!"_

* * *

_Klaus walked slowly toward the port by passing through the Rose Garden' parking while whistling, smirking and holding his army bag on his right shoulder._

" _Five, four, three, two, one…. Come at me, sweetheart." He counted, while reaching the quay, before hearing the delightful and beautiful sound of her voice._

" _Klaus Mikaelson, hold your wild horses right this minute!" Caroline yelled at him, while running after him._

" _Yes, Love?" He asked, before turning on himself and facing her. "Oh, pardon me … I meant: Yes,_ _ **Miss Forbes**_ _… I completely forgot about our "_ _ **professional relationship"**_ _status… Shortness of memory, I presume."_

" _Oh you think you're funny, don't you?" She asked him, while titling her head, with smoke coming out of her ears. "You forgot your damn sandwich." She said, while throwing the mashed paper bag in his left hand._

" _You should say what is left of that said sandwich." He said, while looking at the crushed paper bag, before pulling out the eggs sandwich from its inside and biting full teeth into it. "Mm…that is good!" He added, while talking with his mouth open._

" _Could you act with some decency for once in your life?" She asked him, while stomping her feet on the dock, with her closed fists on each side of her waist._

" _What has your beautiful bottom in a twist, Miss Forbes?" He asked, while biting more into his food._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while sighing loudly._

" _I am not in any shape or form, seducing you or sending you mixed messages. This is the end of whatever this was between us." She busted at him, while pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Do you understand me?"_

" _Crystal!" He responded, while nodding his head._

" _Really, you're agreeing, just like that?" She asked, while raising a suspicious eyebrow at him._

" _Sure." He said, while smirking, before adding. "How sweet and romantic it is, Love … Oh, my bad again, I mean_ _ **"Miss Forbes"**_ _, to bring me a sandwich in a paper bag, while having an audience of fishermen that are standing right behind my back, on the deck boat, with their eyes on you. What were you saying about a_ _ **"professional relationship"**_ _again?"_

_Caroline lost all her colours, before hiding herself in front of Klaus's chest, and slowly sliding her head on his right shoulder to take a peak at all the fishermen that were watching them from the deck boat, including Elijah and Kol, with their arms crossed in front of their chests._

" _You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked him, while rapidly hiding her head in front of his chest._

" _What are you doing now?" Klaus asked her, while lowering his head to look at Caroline and retaining his need to burst into laughter. "They know it's you, Caroline."_

" _You did this in purpose!" She added, while frowning._

" _I did this in purpose, seriously? It's you who ran after me, like an obedient wife would run after his husband. It's not entirely my fault, "_ _ **Miss Forbes"**_ _, if you have the hot for me." Klaus responded, before throwing the paper bag into a trash can. "Now, you want to give a kiss to your fisherman hubby before he boards the boat for a few days?" He mocked her._

" _On your deathbed" She responded, while raising her chin and fiery eyes to him._

" _Ok, Miss Forbes… I have a plan to preserve your professional ethical virtue."_

" _Whatever it is, I want nothing to do with it." She added._

" _I'll turn you this way…" He started explaining, while turning her body around. "Then give a little push on your back …" He added, while pushing her to walk away from him._

" _What is he doing?" Kol asked Elijah, while both standing on the boat deck, beside the group of fishermen, who where also watching the scene._

" _Your guess is as good as mine." Elijah answered him, while narrowing his sight on them._

" _What are you doing?" Caroline asked Klaus, while trying to turn her head to look at him._

_The sharp noise of Klaus's right hand slapping her behind echoed into the quietness of the morning waves._

" _Ohhhh…." Kol exclaimed in vocal synchronisation with the other fishermen exclamations. "That must have hurt." He added, before bursting into laugher._

" _Not as much as what will follow." Elijah smirked, while placing a hand over his mouth._

_Caroline stood motionless for a few seconds, with her mouth opened, while sliding a hand on her behind, where she could feel the redness and sensitivity of her skin. She growled, before turning on herself, raising her right hand and slapping Klaus's left cheek with all the strenght she got in her._

" _Ouch!" Kol exclaimed more, while closing one of his eyes._

" _I've told you." Elijah added, with the biggest smirk on his lips. "That's my girl, Caroline."_

" _There, I bet that is what you had in mind." She responded to Klaus, before turning on her heels and walking away from him._

_Klaus raised his right hand on his cheek, while rubbing the redness of his skin, before bursting into laughter…She was a fighter that one._

" _Don't miss me too much, Miss Forbes." He yelled._

" _Go to hell!" She replied, harshly to him._

_But, she was definitely smiling while walking back to the Rose Garden Pub…_


	15. Merry-go-round

_"Did you stock enough liquors bottles in the cabinets?" Katherine asked Trevor, while sliding clean glasses on a shelf._

_"It's all done, sis." Trevor replied, while carrying an empty cardboard box toward the kitchen. "May I say that you look beautiful tonight?" He added, while passing near Katherine's standing position and kissing her right cheek._

_"Thanks, bro." She answered, while blushing and before asking. "Could you take care of the boxes and get them outside the pub, in the backyard?"_

_"I'm on my way, boss." He replied, while winking at Katherine, before pushing the kitchen swinging doors._

**_"BAND NIGHT"_ ** _at the Rose Garden Pub was a repetitive annual event hosted in the month of August. A summer gathering for the village residents to enjoy themselves, while eating good foods, drinking good beer, and enjoying good music._

_The dinning room had been decorated for this special occasion: numerous colourful balloons and paper coils suspended to the ceiling, beautiful tablecloths placed on each table with candles and eyelets flowers in small vases, and in addition, placed in the middle of the room, a small stage, with a microphone on its feet, and sounds equipment for tonight' band._

_Katherine stopped in front of the mirror, placed on the wall, just under the bar shelves, before nervously sliding a couple of curls behind her ears and pulling the sleeves down on her upper arms. She was wearing a lovely bohemian, nude shoulders, lace blouse, one of her own creation, with a pair of tight black jeans, and black, high heels boots. She had taken time to curl her beautiful, long, brown hair, with hot rolls, with the finishing touch of big loops earrings, black mascara and a touch of red lipstick. Stefan wouldn't once again, be present at this village event; he had left the pub for the evening with her sister Elena. And she was wondering now, why she had put so much effort to be so presentable tonight? She suddenly raised her sight in the mirror before startling hard at Elijah's smile reflection…She had the answer of her question in front of her eyes._

_"You're breathtaking tonight." He whispered, while standing behind the counter, his eyes fixated on Katherine' reflection in the mirror, before slowly sliding his fiery sight on her bare golden shoulders._

_"You've scared me; I did not hear you approached." She said to him, while blushing and turning on herself._

_"I'm a bit early for the celebration, as I can see." He responded, with a big smile addressed only to her intention._

_He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, with a black man shirt opened on a white t-shirt, with resting on his delightful pelvis bone a leather belt, and a pair of black boots. His hair was still wet from the shower, and a subtle beard was covering his jaw bones structure, making Katherine swallow a nervous lump in her throat. Elijah was really sexy tonight._

_"No, no sense … It's never too early when you're a customer of this pub. What can I serve you, mate." Katherine asked him._

_"Two glasses of white wine." He asked her, while leaning his upper body on the bar counter._

_"Two?" She said, surprised, while raising one of her eyebrows._

_"Two being: one glass of wine for me and one for you." He informed Katherine._

_"I can't, Elijah, my work shift is starting in fifteen minutes." She responded to him, while opening the wine fridge and uncorking the bottle, before pouring the yellowish alcohol in a wine glass._

_"But, it is still your free time at this present moment, no?" He asked more, while glancing rapidly at his watch, walking slowly toward Katherine's position behind the bar counter, grabbing a glass of wine on a near shelf, and pouring some more into a glass, before handing the glass to her, and taking his own in his other hand._

_"To us" He toasted, while banging his glass with hers._

_"There is no "us", Elijah, and you perfectly know it." She responded, before raising the glass of wine to her lips, while drowning her sight in his._

_"And you perfectly know that you're lying to yourself; there is an "us". We can't continue to go merry-go-round much longer." Elijah said, while lowering his head near Katherine's, before softly murmuring into her left ear. "Or why would you wear this sexy thing?" He added, while slowly caressing her upper arms, upward on her bare shoulders, before sliding his fingers in her lustrous curls._

_"Elijah…" She murmured, under a shortness of breaths. "You…. You need to stop!"_

_"Why would I do such a thing?" He whispered more, while sweet kissing Katherine's forehead._

_"You" She yelled, suddenly._

_"Katherine, if this is not what you really want, I'll stop no need to get upset." Elijah said, surprised, while taking a step back from their embrace._

_"No…Not you…him…" She responded, before pointing a finger toward the door that was leading to the upstairs bedrooms. "Kol" She yelled some more._

_Kol froze all his movements, while frowning._

_"Hi Kat….Bye Kat…" He mumbled to her, his head buried between his shoulders, while slowly pushing the door._

_"Stop right there! Where are you going?" She asked the young man, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and raising her chin in the air._

_"Elijah … Nice to see you mate!" Kol greeted, while subtly changing the conversation. "Could you keep Kat busy for a few minutes?"_

_"Kol…What are you doing?" Elijah saluted, while nodding his head and smirking, before leaning his back on the bar counter. "And...Nope, I can't do that." He finally replied to him._

_"You are going upstairs to see Bonnie, aren't you?" Katherine demanded an answer._

_"Kat, for God sake, can you grant me this favour? I've been at sea for two days; can a man catch a break and see his girl?" He begged, with his right hand placed over his chest. "And look, I'm bringing Bonnie flowers." He added, while showing the small bouquet in his hands, with his most spotless smile._

_"A, she is not your girl, B, You took the eyelets from one of the vases placed on the tables?" Katherine added, dumfounded, under the obvious amusement of Elijah._

_"Well … Technically yes, but isn't it the gesture that counts?" He asked, while tilting his head, and winking at her._

_Katherine turned her head to stare at Elijah._

_"Don't look at me, it's your call." Elijah responded, while smiling and shaking his head._

_"Five minutes." She warned Kol, while pointing a finger at him._

_"Yes, my lady" Kol replied, while nodding his head and leading his walking steps to the stairs._

_"Can you believe this?" Katherine asked Elijah, while not being able to hold a smile, before grabbing her glass of wine on the counter and drinking its content in a single gulp._

_"I find him refreshing in his unique approach." Elijah replied._

_"Well, I have my eyes on him." Katherine replied, while putting her glass in the sink._

_"Is he the only one you got your eyes on, Katherine?" Elijah asked, with a seductive smile, while making her blush._

_"Hey Kat … Are we too early?" They heard some voices yell, before both turning their heads toward the entrance door and seeing a group of fishermen taking their sitting places at a table._

_"No, you're not; you're actually just on time!" She yelled back, before adding. "Do you want to start with a round of beers?"_

_"Please, sweetheart." One of them responded._

_"Coming right up…" She responded, before grabbing glasses on a shelf, and raising her blushed cheeks to look at Elijah' eyes. "Thank you for the glass of wine."_

_"You're welcome, beautiful." Elijah replied, while returning her smile._

* * *

_Trevor threw the cardboard boxes outside, near the backyard wall, while whistling a popular English song, before shaking his hands to get rid of the dust._

_"Hello Trevor" He heard a feminine voice addressed itself to him, before standing motionless for a few seconds with his eyes closed…He simply knew to who that voice was belonging to._

_"It's been quite a long time." The voice addressed more._

_He turned on himself, before slowly raising his sight in the one of the young woman who was standing, her arms crossed in front of her chest._

_"Rebekah" He murmured, while shaking his head in shock. "What are you doing here?"_

_"What, not even a "hello" or "How have you been, Rebekah"?" She asked, slyly, while raising her chin._

_Trevor shook his head, while trying to grasp the idea that Rebekah was actually standing in front of his sight at this present moment, with her long, blond hair, shining with the reflection of the sunset._

_"You need to leave." He ordered her, while closing his fists in anger._

_"Or what, you'll throw me away like one of those cardboard boxes, while I become useless to you?" She asked, with a mad tone of voice._

_"We have decided that you would never come back to Clovelly?" Trevor busted at her, while closing his fists in anger._

_"No … You've decided that I could never come back here…You and only you Trevor!" She lashed out at him._

_"What do you want, Rebekah? Why are you even here?" He asked more._

_"Call it nostalgia." She mocked him._

_"You better leave." He replied to her, while passing a nervous hand through his hair._

_"Tyler wants to come back." She confessed._

_"Your brother can't come back, not after what happened." Trevor responded, while shaking his head._

_"Take this as a head start, Trevor." Rebekah replied to him. "He wants vengeance for him and his pack." She added, before turning on herself, and leaving Trevor breathless in the middle of the backyard._

* * *

_Bonnie had finally decided to remain her entire stay in one of the upstairs bedroom of the Rose Garden pub, with the tumultuous relationship between her friend and Klaus, she couldn't imagine coming nose to nose with them at Caroline's fisherman house._

_Katherine had informed her that tonight should be a fun night at the pub. A music band would be present, good food and a gathering of the entire village._

_She looked one last time at her reflection in the door mirror. She was wearing a silver tank top, with a fitted black pair of pants, and silver ballerina. She had pulled her hair in a pony tail, and a light pink gloss on her lips was her finishing touch for the evening. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, before hearing the discreet knocks on her bedroom door. She opened the door panel, before rolling her eyes, and trying to pushing it back._

_"Oh come on, Bonnie." Kol exclaimed, while sliding his right foot in the door. "I was away for two all days at sea; you can't close the door on my face now?"_

_"Oh believe me, I can." She responded to him, while pushing the door on his foot._

_"Did you miss me, at least just a little bit?" He pouted, with a sad face._

_"You were gone? I did not notice…bye!" She added, while pushing some more._

_"Oh, baby, come on. Look I brought you flowers." He added, while passing the bouquet between the door and the arch._

_"Funny, it looks exactly like the bouquets I've helped Katherine put into vases on each table of the dining room." Bonnie replied, while frowning._

_"Well…" Kol replied, while coughing and blushing. "It's the gesture that counts, and plus I had no time to make a visit to the florist, the boat got back to the Clovelly port only a couple of hours ago. I rushed to change and come directly to see you, my little cauliflower."_

_Bonnie rolled her eyes, while grabbing the small bouquet from his hands and throwing it on her bed._

_"Now that is not very nice." Kol said, while tilting his head._

_"What do you want, Kol?" She asked._

_"I want to date you." He responded, in a serious tone of voice, while loosing his well known smirk, before drowning his sight in Bonnie's._

_"Well, it's not possible." She confessed. "I'm leaving in two weeks, and I don't want to get attach to a foreign man."_

_"But, you actually thought about getting attach to me?" Kol responded, while rolling up the left corner of his lips._

_"What?" Bonnie asked, while blushing. "No, I … I did not think about you, or that, in any form or shape."_

_"Oh, you so did!" Kol responded while turning on his heels, before whistling his way back to the stairs. "See you downstairs, Bonnie." He added joyfully._

_Bonnie opened her bedroom door widely before passing her head underneath the threshold to look at him._

_"Whatever you have in your head now, it's still no." She yelled at him. "I won't go on a date with you."_

_"You thought about falling for me." He yelled back, while turning on himself and pointing a finger at her. "Not easily discouraged, Bonnie … You should know that about me."_

* * *

_Katherine whistled with admiration while turning her head toward Caroline' entrance in the pub, before seeing her walk to reach hers, Elijah's, Bonnie's, and Kol's positions at the bar._

_"Wow! You're the bomb tonight, lady." Katherine exclaimed, with a big smile on her lips, while tasking behind the bar counter._

_"Is it all for me?" Kol mocked, while smirking._

_"Stop it." Caroline replied, while blushing, kissing Bonnie and Elijah on the cheeks. "And no, it is not for you, Kol." She added, while rolling her eyes._

_"A man can only dream." He added, while winking at Bonnie, who was sipping a glass of red wine._

_"You're very beautiful tonight, Care." Elijah told her. "Who's the lucky man?" He added, while winking at Kol._

_"Do we need to ask?" Kol giggled in his glass of beer. "By the way Caroline, I can assure you that everybody came back safe and sound from the fishing trip." He added, before lowering his head near hers, and whispering. "If ever you wonder if "you know who" was back in one piece."_

_Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest, before narrowing a mad glare at Kol._

_"I'm stepping away from the angry blond woman." He said, while taking a backward walking step. "If ever my body is discovered in the sea tonight, you'll know who murdered me." He added, before triggering the general laughter._

_"How do you even endure him?" Caroline asked Bonnie, while smirking and shaking her head._

_"I don't actually." Bonnie responded, while raising her sight in Kol's, who was smiling at her, with a set of fiery eyes._

_"Don't worry Caroline, me and Bonnie; it's essentially a game of merry-go-round." Kol responded, while making Bonnie blush._

_"Well, it can be for your friend's eyes only, my lady, and you would still look particularly beautiful tonight." Katherine added, while sliding a glass of beer on the counter to a customer._

_Caroline was wearing a pair of skinny dark pink jeans, with high heels black boots and a black velvet bustier top, with short sleeves, her hair styled in a loose bun, with loose blond curls framing her face, and a set of golden pendant earrings._

_"Thank you Katherine. It was actually all for you and your kind invitation to this special event." Caroline replied, while making a reverence and twirling several times on herself, suddenly losing her balance, falling backward, before being grabbed on her hips by two strong, masculine hands._

_"Careful, Miss Forbes, you could easily fall into the arms of a stranger. You're lucky I was there to catch you this time." A deep English tone of voice murmured near her right ear, creating a range of delightful shivers in her spine._

_Caroline closed her eyes for a split second, while leaning her back on Klaus's muscular chest, and smelling the intense musk scent of his aftershave. If she was honest with herself she would admit that the last two days had been a torture without seeing him. She suddenly reopened her eyes, and turned her head to find herself staring into his blue eyes._

_"Well, maybe the arms of a stranger would be a safer option for me at the moment?" She replied to him, before regaining her balance, and turning her head toward the bar to see four pair of eyes fixated on them. "Well, thank you Mister Mikaelson, for catching me before I could have fall." She thanked him, as a cover of her true feelings._

_"It's seems it's our thing, Miss Forbes, me catching you, before you could fall." Klaus replied, while smirking and reaching the bar._

_"Ouch, it's back to Mister Mikaelson, now?" Kol whispered to Elijah, while giggling and gulping his beer._

_"Klaus" Katherine greeted, while blinking an eye at Caroline. "What can I serve you, Mate?" She asked, while leaning her upper body on the bar counter to hear his response over the crowd noise._

_"Hey Kat, Whisky please, can I offer you a drink, Miss Forbes?" He asked Caroline, before turning his head toward Bonnie and greeting her. "Hi."_

_"Hi" Bonnie replied, surprised, before turning her head toward her friend and silently mouthing her next sentence to her friend. "He said "Hi" to me?"_

_Caroline put a finger over her lips while showing her friend to stay quiet._

_"Kol, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Klaus asked the young man, while frowning. "Like I don't know, out of this pub would be nice." He grinned, sarcastically, at him._

_"You know me, mate; I wouldn't miss the chance to be in your charming company." Kol mocked, while returning his devious smile._

_"Elijah, isn't it?" Klaus asked, while handing his right hand to him._

_"Yes, that is right." Elijah replied, while shaking Klaus's hand._

_"Miss Forbes a drink?" Klaus repeated, while waiting for her answer._

_"I'm not in the habit of accepting drinks from employees, Mister Klaus." She replied, while placing herself beside him, before sliding her clutch bag on the bar counter, and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And should I get a protection for my behind while staying in your too close proximity?"_

_"We'll it depends, Miss Forbes." He answered her, before adding in a mocking tone of voice. "Is you skin still sensitive?"_

_Katherine raised her sight on them, while smiling and shaking her head at Elijah, before putting a glass of Whisky in front of Klaus' eyes, titling her head and asking:_

_"Let me see what is changed about you. You've put after shave and you look mighty handsome tonight. Tell me, who's the lucky girl, Mate?"_

_"You, always you, Kat, you know it, already." Klaus repeated, while winking at her. "As for you, Miss Forbes it's 7:42 in the evening. You're officially free of your job duties, so you can accept my invitation for a drink, without crossing your professional ethical line." He added, while turning his head, and drowning his sight in hers._

_"Fine, then." Caroline replied, while shrugging her shoulders, and raising her chin at Katherine'. "Give me a: Sex on the beach."_

_Klaus leaned his head backwards, before bursting into loud laughter, soon followed by Elijah' and Kol'._

_"Ah….Miss Forbes, you will never cease to amaze me." Klaus replied, while smirking and shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Ok, Care, now you're playing with fire." Elijah said, while reaching Caroline's position, lowering his head near hers, before sliding a hand on her left shoulder. "Listen to me; you're not naming this drink if you want to keep a professional relationship with a man."_

_"But, I am more than willing to buy you one if you want?" Kol proposed, while winking at Caroline._

_"See, that is so chauvinist of all of you." Bonnie replied, while pointing a finger at the men and laughing herself. "It's only a name given to a drink, and you're all over yourselves like it means getting the authorization to get laid."_

_"No, no, no…Obviously, you do not understand the secret message code between a man and a woman, my cauliflower…It means exactly that we'll get laid." Kol replied, while shaking a finger in front of Bonnie's eyes. "And don't be jealous, sweetheart; I only have eyes for you."_

_""Go away, you!" Bonnie replied, while grabbing his finger, under the general laughter._

_"I'm sorry, Bonnie, I have to agree with my "none" friend, Kol, present in here." Elijah replied. "It is in fact an open invitation to get intimate with a man." Elijah mocked more, while giggling._

_"You're none friend? What? I'm crushed, mate…I seriously thought that you and I were kind of close, now?" Kol replied to Elijah, with a hand placed over his chest._

_"Kat, I'll buy two "Sex on the beach" for them, they seem to have a thing going on." Bonnie yelled at Katherine, who had just finished preparing Caroline's drink, before sliding the glass on the counter in front of her sight._

_"Jealousy" Both, Kol and Elijah mocked, while hitting their closed fists._

_"I will not even respond to those stupid fools!" Katherine yelled back to Bonnie, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and giggling._

_"Hey, hey, hey" The three men yelled, while pointing a hand at Katherine._

_"Who are you calling stupid fools, woman?" Klaus yelled some more. "We have our man pride to protect in here."_

_Bonnie, Kol, Elijah and Katherine continued their false bickering, in the middle of laughter, while Klaus turned slowly his sight in the one of Caroline._

_"Cheers, Miss Forbes." He murmured to her, while raising his glass._

_"Cheers, Mister Klaus." She replied, while banging her glass with his. "Thanks for the drink."_

_"You're welcome; it was the least I could do after spanking your beautiful behind in front of an audience." He smirked, while responding to her._

_"Or after I slapped your cheeks in front of an audience." She smirked back, while tilting her head._

_"You missed me?" He asked her._

_"Were you gone?" She responded, tit for tat._

_"You know… You're particularly gorgeous tonight." He complimented her, honestly, while sliding languorously his sight, from her head to her toes. "A gallant date tonight, perhaps?" He asked, before gulping his glass of Whisky._

_Caroline blushed at his question before lowering her head and taking a sip of her exotic drink._

_"I'm just having some fun with my friends, Mister Klaus." She replied to him, while biting her bottom lip and glaring rapidly at his choice of clothes: his tight pair of dark blue jeans; his opened buttons - white Henley, long sleeves t-shirt; his sleeveless, brown, leather vest, the several layers of leather necklaces and wristbands on each of his wrists … She swallowed a lump in her throat, that man was too sexy for her own damn good, and she had slept, not once, but twice with him … Be careful, Forbes … She thought to herself … three is a charm._

_"Am I one of your friends, Miss Forbes?" He asked her, while slowly lowering his head at a closed proximity of hers._

_"No, you're not." She replied, while keeping her eyes lost in his. "And, you're looking particularly handsome yourself, a gallant date tonight, perhaps?" She added, while raising one of her eyebrows._

_"Maybe it's because I am more than a friend to you? Did you ever think about that?" He continued asking, while slowly sliding his left hand around her waist, down on the invisible line between her hips and bottom. "You like what you see, Miss Forbes?"_

_"Your hand is on my ass, Mister Klaus." She responded to him, while narrowing her sight on him._

_"You don't say, Miss Forbes." He responded, falsely dumbfounded "And you think this is a problem, why?" He asked more, while pulling her in a nearer proximity of his chest, before murmuring in her left ear. "Look around, everybody is laughing, drinking, enjoying themselves, nobody is even looking at us."_

_Caroline turned her sight into the crowded pub, while noticing that he was right, everybody was, for once, minding their own business._

_"Still…Somebody could see us?" She murmured, before grabbing his forearms, with both of her hands, to keep her balance. She felt dizzy, all of a sudden, in the middle of this embrace._

_"Words of advice, Love." He whispered more, while grabbing two hands full of her bottom. "You don't need to drink; I'm obviously able to make you loose your entire mind, just by being near you."_

_Caroline raised her sight in Klaus', while feeling the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest; she pushed herself away from his arms before gulping her entire drink._

_"I'll take my chance with the alcohol instead." She replied to him._

_"You know I have something prepared for you." Kol murmured, in Bonnie's ear, while leaning his head near hers._

_"Oh, no, please… Don't do anything stupid." She begged him. "There are actually people in this pub."_

_"I've told you; Bonnie, I don't give up easily." Kol responded to her._

_Katherine turned on herself, while feeling Trevor passing beside her standing position, behind the bar counter._

_"Hey, are you ok?" She asked him, while grabbing his left forearm._

_"I'm fine." He responded, while avoiding looking at his sister in the eyes._

_"Trevor? You're not…Talk to me, what is going on?" She asked him more._

_"Nothing, Kat, I swear I am fine!" He added, before kissing her forehead, and directing his walking steps toward the other side of the bar._

* * *

_Jimmy, one of the boys band suddenly walked toward the stage, before grabbing the microphone and calling:_

**_"Ladies and gentlemen, we got a special treat for you tonight; I'm going to call my friend Kol up here to sing to you ladies. Kol, let's go man!"_ ** _The artist said in the microphone, under the loud applause, before seeing Kol reaching the stage._

_"You got to be kidding me, this moron can sing?" Klaus exclaimed, while raising a hand in Kol's direction, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, and shaking his head, in disbelief._

_"Well, maybe we are missing talent skills of our own?" Elijah giggled in his glass of beer, while elbowing Klaus. "Though, I really thought that during your days at work, under numerous amounts of sinks, you were humming a couple of melodies." He added, while smirking._

_"Really…The plumber joke again, American man?" Klaus replied, before turning an angry stare at Elijah, while making him giggle even more._

**_"Hi, my name is Kol nice to meet you all."_ ** _He addressed himself to the assembly, after taking the microphone from Jimmy's hand, before making a charming reverence._

_"Oh, for God sake, Kol, no need to present yourself, everybody knows your monkey face around here!" Klaus shouted, while scattering the room with a hand gesture, before triggering general laughter in the assembly._

_"I beg your pardon, mister_ _**"The plumber"** _ _they know me as Kol, but not as_ _**"Kol, the singer"** _ _, big, huge, difference!" He responded, while lowering his microphone and pointing an accusatory finger at Klaus, before raising his shirt collar in an Elvis style._

_"It's not me who said it this time." Elijah mumbled to Klaus, while shaking his head and bursting into laughter._

_"Oh, kill me now; put an end to my suffering!" Klaus said, while rolling his eyes._

_"Oh come on, Klaus! Give the guy a chance would you?" Katherine said to him, before shouting: "We want to hear Kol sing, don't we ladies?" Katherine asked the assembly, under the enthusiastic response, applause and cheers of all the women present in the pub._

_"Thank you, sweetheart." Kol exclaimed, while blowing a kiss in direction of Katherine, before starting to sing:_

**_"My name is Kol, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby, Look around there's a whole pretty ladies… But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah."_ ** _He started singing, while narrowing his sight at Bonnie and directing his walking pace toward her sitting position at the bar._

_"You got to be kidding me?" Bonnie exclaimed, while turning her head in urgency toward Caroline. "Please, tell me that he is not serenading me?"_

_Caroline lowered her head, before putting a hand over her mouth, to hold her urgent need to burst into laughter._

_"It's too cute to even put words on it." She whispered to Bonnie, while winking at Katherine, who was lowering her upper arms on the counter, while laughing with Caroline._

_"No, no, no, it's not cute at all, I'm dying here, Caroline, help me!" Bonnie begged her, while grabbing one of her forearms, and noticing the entire crowd' eyes fixated on her. "Everybody is looking at me."_

_"Well, that is pretty much the point of Kol's plan, Bonnie." Katherine replied, while smirking._

**_"I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute, on the floor up and close getting lost in it, I won't give up without a fight."_ ** _Kol continued singing, while approaching Bonnie's position._

_"Oh please, go away!" Bonnie murmured while burying her face in her hands._

**_"I just wanna, ooohhhhh oh, Bonnie, I just want you to dance with me tonight….So come on, ooohhhhh oh baby, I just want to have a date with you tonight."_ ** _He continued, while singing near her ears._

_"You won't go away, aren't you?" She asked him, while raising her head, before opening a single eye to look at him._

**_"We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now, loosen up and let you hands go down, down, go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes….yeah."_ ** _Kol sang more, while smiling to her, heavenly._ _**"I feel the music moving through your body; looking at you I can tell you want me…"** _

_"In your dream" Bonnie replied, while rolling her eyes, before crossing her arms in front of her chest._

**_"….don't stop keep moving till the morning light, yeah….When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care…"_ ** _He added into the melody._

_"I really don't care." Bonnie added, while shaking her head._

**_"…I knew right then, you'd be mine, we'd be dancing the whole damn night right…"_ **

_"Clap you hands everybody!" Katherine shouted, joyfully, to the assembly._

_"Woooo…." Caroline exclaimed, while raising her arms above her head, before clapping her hands together, on the exact tempo of the music._

_"No, no, no … No clapping hands!" Bonnie asked her friends, while shaking her head, and blushing the all rage of red. "Oh my God, I'm dying!"_

**_"Ooooooh oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight …So come on, oooooh oh Bonnie, I just want you to dance with me tonight."_ ** _Kol continued, while not giving up._

_"Maybe we should go hum the melody at your friend's side. You know to keep the beat, while moving our arms, clapping our fingers or something?" Elijah asked Klaus, while nodding his head._

_"You're joking, right mate?" Klaus replied, while turning his head toward Caroline's friend, in total astonishment._

_"Awww man….your face is so priceless." Elijah replied, while shaking his head and bursting into laughter. "Come on Klaus, clap your hands. Help cheer your friend, he's a real good sport and it seems that he has more chance than you to win the girl to this point."_

_"Continue this way, and I'll kill you in your sleep!" Klaus replied, while frowning._

_"Where is your lovely sense of humor and I would love to see you try." Elijah replied, while laughing some more._

**_"Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back… to dance with me tonight, one more time, one more time, come on now."_ ** _Kol continued singing, while handing his right hand to Bonnie._

_"You won't give up? Aren't you?" Bonnie asked._

_Kol pushed the microphone down, in front of his chest, before murmuring:_

_"Nope…Give in, Bonnie!"_

_Bonnie smirked, before handing her right hand to Kol, and stepping down of the bar stool, before dancing with Kol under the continuation of the music band and his singing voice._

_"Way!" The entire assembly screamed with wild applause and exclamation of cheer, when Kol finally won the girl._

**_"Do your thing, everybody sing, I just want you to dance with me tonight, yeah, I just wanna, ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight…"_ **

_"Everybody, everybody come on now!" Trevor added, while joining his sister behind the bar, before cheering and clapping in his hands._

_"See, he won the girl!" Elijah murmured, sarcastically, near Klaus's left ear._

_"This moron did not win the girl; he won a dance, big difference." Klaus mumbled, angrily between his teeth, while raising a hand toward Kol' and Bonnie' dancing position._

_"Hey, whatever you say, man, but, for what I can see, he is holding Bonnie in his arms." Elijah giggled, while shrugging his shoulders, before turning his head toward Katherine's standing position behind the counter, who noticed his sudden stare, before blushing and turning her sight away from Elijah's insistent glare._

_So, you were watching every of my move, beautiful Katherine? Elijah thought, while smiling heavenly._

**_"Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night I just want you to dance with me tonight…So come on, just close your eyes…We can dance all through the night …I just want you to dance with me tonight!"_ ** _Kol finished the song, while making a smiling Bonnie, turn, swirl in his arms, in an up-beat rock and roll move, before lowering her upper body in his arms, his face and lips at a near inch of hers. "So, are you finally going to say yes to a date with me, Bonnie?" He asked her, while hearing the wild applause._

_Bonnie blushed, while being pulled back into a standing position beside Kol's one, both of them cheered by the enthusiastic crowd in the Rose Garden pub._

_Jimmy, the band leader, approached their standing position, before taking the microphone from Kol's hand._

**_"Give a good round of applause for Kol and…?"_ ** _The artist asked, before putting the microphone under Bonnie's mouth._

_"Bonnie." She replied, shyly._

**_"Well, a good round of applause for Kol and Bonnie!"_ ** _Jimmy added._

_Kol bended his upper body and head near Bonnie' before asking:_

_"So?"_

_"Ok, ok … One single date." She responded, while showing a single finger in front of his sight._

**_"Woooo… I score!"_ ** _He screamed into the microphone._

* * *

_Katherine closed the switch lights above the bar counter, slowly walking toward the pub entrance door, turning the "close" sign toward the window glass, while locking the door, with a few additional steps to reach the window, before closing her eyes and rolling her head 360 to relax all her muscles. The night had been a real success, and under the circumstances, insecurities and stress of an uncertain future for the fishermen of this village, it was considered a good thing._

_It was passed 3:00 a.m. in the morning, and she was standing alone, in the dark, while looking at the stars in the night sky through the window. She closed her eyes, before feeling two hands slowly sliding on her upper arm, higher on her shoulders, the tip of fingers triggering shivers and goosebumps in Katherine' entire body._

_"Elijah…" She murmured, while feelings his strong hands massage the nerves' nodes in her neck._

_"You're tired." He whispered back, while sliding his hands downward the length of her arms, before grabbing her hips and pulling her toward his chest, in the comfort of his embrace, his arms encircling her waist tightly, before adding. "I should call this moment: my heaven."_

_"Elijah …" She whispered more, while lowering her head on his chest, her eyes kept closed, her mouth half opened. "You need to stop."_

_"Why would I stop, when we, both, want this to happen? I love the way you whisper my name…It triggers all my need for you, even more." He murmured, while sliding his head in the hollow of her right shoulder, kissing with his soft lips her trembling skin. "Oh God, you're so beautiful, baby."_

_"I'm too tired to push you away." She murmured, under her sudden shortness of breathes._

_"Then, don't… Let me love you." He whispered more, while sliding his lips higher on her neck, before nibbling on her earlobe._

_"Elijah…Please…We can't do this…" She pleaded to him._

_He slowly turned her body around in his arms, before grabbing her chin in his right hand to raise her sight in his._

_"Yes, we can." He responded, before slowly caressing the softness of her lips with the tip of his thumb. "Kiss me Katherine; I've waited all night for this." He requested, before lowering his head and kissing the left corner of her mouth, his lips sliding a range of sweet kisses along hers, before finally crushing his all mouth on Katherine's._

_Katherine moaned her pleasure, while sliding her hands upward, on his muscular chest, crossing her arms around his neck, before grabbing two full hands of his tangled hair, her mouth searching his, like a lost soul in the desert who finally finds water._

_"Mm…" Elijah growled his intense satisfaction, while devouring her mouth and sliding his hands on her hips, a little lower on her bottom, elevating Katherine in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, before carrying her toward one of the tables, in a sitting position, lowering his upper body to lay himself in top of her._

_Katherine felt his hands lowering the fabric of her blouse on her chest, with his lips slowly sliding from her neckline to the roundness of her breasts, dressed with a strapless lace bra._

_"Elijah …" She mumbled while sliding her hands in his hair, pushing his head and mouth in a nearer proximity of her bare skin. "Why me…"_

_"God, I can't believe you have to ask that question, woman?" He whispered, breathless, before raising his head and staring into her eyes. "You're every man desire, Katherine."_

_"Every man desire, only for a night I suppose?" She asked more, with her chest rising under her jerky breaths._

_"No… Not only for a night." Elijah replied, while slowly detaching himself of their embrace, before straightening his body in a standing position._

_Katherine swallowed a lump in her throat, before straightening herself in a sitting position, while raising the fabric of her blouse on her chest._

_"Why are you diminishing yourself this way?" Elijah asked her, while raising her chin in his right hand._

_"You're a business man from New York, with designer clothes. I'm just an ordinary girl who's running her parents' pub in a small village of England." She listed the reasons, while shrugging her shoulders._

_"Katherine … You're much more than that … And you think that what I do in New York is all there is to know about me?" Elijah exclaimed, dumfounded, while passing a nervous hand through his hair._

_"No … I don't know … I'm just not prepared for whatever this is … And you'll go back to England soon…And I don't want…. I …" She mumbled almost incoherently, before feeling tears fill her eyes. "You should be attracted to girls like Caroline or my sister, not me… It makes no sense to me why you are."_

_"Katherine, look at me?" He asked her, while cupping her face in his hands, and sweet kissing her forehead. "I've been with Caroline, and it didn't work because we had, basically, no chemistry between us … We were friends, and we're still are…and as for your sister, I'm sorry to say, but she is far from being the woman I want in my life."_

_"You'll go back to America … And I'll stay here… Plus, I'm with Stefan." She tried to convinced herself._

_"You perfectly know that your relationship with Stefan is in the past now. You deserve more than what that man has to offer to you." He replied to her, before adding. "I don't know where this is going either… I just know that I've never felt before, what I am feeling when I am near you. There is no way of knowing what tomorrow will bring, Katherine….You need to take a chance with destiny."_

_Katherine glanced at Elijah for a short moment, before rising on her legs, and passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair, slowly directing her walking steps toward the staircase._

_"Katherine… You deserve more … You deserve a man that could treat you like you're the most treasurable part of his life." Elijah said to her._

_She turned herself toward him one last time, while blushing and leaving him standing in the dark, in the middle of the empty dining room._

* * *

_In the middle of the night, Caroline was pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen window, while biting her nails, looking at her watch alternatively with sliding the curtains to look into the darkness of the night at every chance she got._

_She has changed her clothes for a black sweat pants, her hair now falling freely on her shoulders, with a white tang top. The discreet knocks on the door made her jump out of her body. Her chest rising up and down, rapidly, with each beat of her tormented heart. She sighed loudly, while closing her eyes and turning the handle, slowly opening the door, before raising her sight in the one of Klaus, that was standing with his right forearm placed over his head on the arch._

_"Were you waiting for me, Miss Forbes?" He asked, with his mouth twisted at its left corner, as a grin, while passing under the threshold, and pushing the door close with a good push of his right foot, before narrowing his fiery sight on her and slowly reaching her standing position._

_"It's kind of late for a courteous visit, Mister Klaus." She responded, while raising her chin and sliding her shaking hands in her pants' back pockets, taking slow backward walking steps away from his imposing presence._

_"Is this meant as a message that you were not waiting for me to show up at your door, Miss Forbes? I surely don't believe you. Where is your ethical, professional way of behaving these days?" He mocked, while smirking, shaking his head, and slowly getting rid of his sleeveless leather vest, dropping it on a kitchen chair a second later, passing his Henley t-shit above his head, before throwing it on the floor._

_"Klaus, what are you doing?" She mumbled, breathless, before hitting the wall behind her back, her opened palms placed beside her body, on each side of her hips._

_"I'm just answering your silent call in the night, to be in my arms, Love." He responded, while sliding his upper body on her trembling chest, his lips finding the softness of her skin in the right side of her neck, his hands sliding on each side of her waist, down on her hips, below on her thighs, before grabbing her behind and rising her in his arms, her legs crossed on his waist, while making Caroline keep her balance with her arms placed around his neck._

_"Did you miss me, Miss Forbes?" He smirked, while carrying her to the small alcove bedroom, toward the iron bed. "Did you count the hours while I was gone…The minute…The second? I bet you were bored out of your mind without me?" He asked her, in a murmur, his lips on her earlobe._

_"This was not our initial agreement, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, falsely outraged, while grabbing his hair, and moaning with pleasure, his hands rubbing his bottom like no other man before him._

_"Change of plan, Miss Forbes." He replied, before dropping Caroline on the bedspread. "I think we need to put an amendment to our previous contract."_

_"My lawyer is unfortunately not available at this late hour of the night, to make any changes in our initial agreement." She replied to him, while rising on her knees, her tank top finding his rightful place near his t-shit on the floor, before standing topless in front of his sight._

_"That is more like it, Love." Klaus responded, under his jerky breaths, his fiery sight slowly sliding on her naked breasts, before bringing Caroline toward his muscular chest, with a strong pull of one of his arm around her waist, his left hand cupping her breasts, slowly caressing her roundness. "I guess we'll need to make changes to the contract ourselves then, what do you suggest, Miss Forbes?" Klaus asked, while sweet kissing her lips between each word of his sentence, his hands, now, caressing her back, before sliding them under the elastic of her pants and panties, pushing the fabric on her thighs._

_"What do you have in mind, Mister Mikaelson?" She murmured to him, while biting his right earlobe, under his loud panting sounds, before sliding her hands on his naked chest, circling its tattoos, lower on his belt, lower, on the predominant and obvious physical admission of his desire for Caroline._

_"No, no, no … Miss Forbes" He warned, in a mocking tone of voice, while grabbing her wrist, and shaking a finger in front of Caroline's eyes. "You can't touch before agreeing to the new contract between us." He announced, while pushing her on the bed, before pulling her pants and underwear down her legs._

_"I highly protest Mister Mikaelson, you've been touching me no stop since your arrival in my home" She pouted, while biting her bottom lip before sliding the tip of her tongue on its length , her blond curly hair scattered on the bedspread._

_"Caroline…" He murmured, motionless, while slowly glancing at her naked body for a few seconds, his chest rising with each of his breaths. "Stop licking your lips like that… I have bad thoughts coming into my mind when you do that, Love." He warned her, while opening his belt buckle, lowering the zipper of his jeans, letting the rest of his clothes fall into the floor, before reaching for the bedroom light, and turning it off._

_"Stop getting undress in front of my sight, Mister Mikaelson, I have bad thoughts coming into my mind when you do that." Caroline murmured, while drowning her sight in his, in the, now, darkness of the small bedroom, before feeling the weight of Klaus on the mattress, sliding his naked body in top of hers, his upper arms placed on each side of Caroline's head, placing strands of her hair behind her ears._

_"You're beautiful, Caroline." He whispered, before lowering his head, and slowly kissing her lips._

_"You're not too bad yourself." She responded, before returning his kiss, sliding her hands on his back. "What are we doing, Klaus?" She asked him, suddenly concerned._

_"I don't know…" He replied, truthfully, before kissing her forehead._

_"We always fight with each other, I'm technically your boss and you're my employee … We don't see eye to eye with anything…" She enumerated._

_"But, do you like when you're in my arms?" He asked her._

_"Yes…" She whispered._

_"Do you like when I kiss you?" He asked some more, before sweet kissing her lips._

_"Oh yes…" She whispered more._

_"Do you like when I make love to you?" He growled, before so slowly sliding his hard self, inside her burning core._

_"Klaus…" She moaned his name, before raising her pelvis to meet his profound thrusting. "Yes…" She finally whispered._

_"Then we'll figure something out." He whispered some more, before crashing his mouth on Caroline's._


	16. It's Captain Kol for you, damsel!

_The cool breeze that surrounds us in the early waking hours of the sea shore, the sunrise entering by the opened window, who's remind us of this heat invading our entire body, and then there is you… "You" and all the space you're taking in my mind, in my soul, slowly wrapping my heart in happiness._

* * *

_The voluptuous lips began their ascent on the back of her delicate ankles, the tip of his tongue sliding behind her calves, with both hands grabbing the tender parts of her thighs. She moaned her pleasure over his loud grunts of arousal, feeling his wandering fingers rose higher on their ascent to please their erotic sense, on the delicious curves of her buttocks, before, slowly, feeling his teeth gently bite into her roundness._

" _Oh" Caroline panted, clutching firmly to the bars of the iron bed, her hard breasts rubbing the sheet fabric, while biting her bottom lips, prisoner of his delightful erotic assaults._

" _Yes, love?" He murmured, with his deep English voice. "You like this, don't you?"_

_As only response: her pouting sound echoing the continuous ascent of his lips on her lower back, his right hand slowly sliding between her thighs, before touching her intimacy, inside of the swelling desire of her hot core._

_She curved her back, flexed her pelvic and opened her legs to finally give him the right to take his rightful place inside of her, which he did with a strong thrust in the deepness of her walls. He encircled her waist firmly with his right arm, and grabbed a hand full of her hair to bend her back near his torso, before accentuating his thrust movements inside of Caroline, his lips tracing a trail of fire on her right shoulder, with his heavy breaths in echo of her moaning._

" _Klaus" She yelled his name, at the verge of reaching her peak._

" _Caroline!" He exclaimed, while burying his head in the hollow of her shoulder, before releasing himself in a last strong push in the deepness of her silky narrowness._

* * *

_Caroline was resting, her front naked body lying on the mattress, with her head and arms comfortably leaning on the pillow, with the biggest blissful smile on her face._

_Klaus was lying by her side, his head elevated with his right forearm on the pillow, a smirk twisting the corners of his lips, while slowly sliding his hand on the curves of her thighs, hips and waist, before bending his head near Caroline's and slowly murmuring in her ear:_

" _I wasn't aware of your morning prowess, Miss Forbes; neither was I aware of your extreme flexibility." He murmured to her, while nibbling on her earlobe._

" _I wasn't aware of your morning prowess, either, Mister Mikaelson, neither was I aware of your extreme expertise." She responded, with the biggest smile plastered on her lips._

" _Well, Miss Forbes, I could certainly become your teacher in that area of expertise, if dully compensated for my valuable time and efforts. It goes without saying, would you say?" He mocked her, before placing his body in a spooning position behind her back, his right arm encircling her waist, while his left arm played with strands of her hair._

" _And what do you suggest as compensation, Mister Mikaelson?" She asked, while smiling heavenly, before turning her head and upper body to face him and drowning her sight into his blue eyes._

" _Well … A lot of homework of course that needs to be supervise by me." He replied to her, before bending his head and sweet kissing her lips._

" _But what will your boss think if I do all those homework with you?" She replied, while circling the line of his chest tattoos with the tip of her fingers._

" _Technicalities" He replied in a mocking tone of voice, while grabbing her by the waist and bringing her body in top of his laying one. "I have a secret." He added, in a murmur, in her right ear, his hands caressing her bare back, before tickling the crucible of her waist._

" _Do tell, Mister Mikaelson?" She responded, while giggling, her arms around his neck, her hands sliding into his morning tangled hair._

" _I'm very close with my boss." He murmured more, under a small laugh, before kissing her lips._

" _Well, that should win you some points, Mister Mikaelson." She responded, sarcastically, while returning his kisses, before pushing herself slowly out of his embrace and off the bed. She lowered her upper body to grab his Henley t-shit left on the floor the previous night, and dress herself with it._

" _I love when you're wearing my clothes on you, Love." Klaus smirked, while sliding his fiery sight on her bare legs._

" _Maybe I love to wear them, simply because I can smell your scent on me?" Caroline replied, while sliding the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lip. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" She asked, her body leaning on the arch, while biting her lips and sliding her sight on his naked body._

" _Please" He replied, while winking at her. "You're looking at me, Miss Forbes?" He mocked._

" _You're exposing your naked body in front of my eyes, of course I am looking, Mister Mikealson." She yelled back at him, while turning on her heels and walking toward the kitchen. "You want sugar, milk?"_

" _Black" He answered her, while getting out of the bed and grabbing his pair of jeans, before sliding them on his legs._

" _What do you want to do, today, Caroline?" He asked her, while standing under the threshold of the small bedroom, before passing a hand through his tangled hair._

_She pushed the "on" button of the coffee maker, before swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. Was he talking about passing the all day in her company? This would mean another step in their relationship?_

" _What? I … I don't know." She mumbled nervously, while rubbing her hands._

_Klaus approached her, before sliding his hands on each side of her hips, and finally encircling her waist._

" _My boss gave us a day off." He informed, sarcastically. "Maybe; you would like to be in my company, Caroline?" He murmured, while kissing the left side of her neck._

" _Did she?" She answered, breathless, with her heart pounding rapidly and loudly in her chest. Oh my God! He wanted to pass the all day with her?_

" _You have a bathing suit in your suitcases?" He asked more, while leaning his chin on her shoulder._

" _Yes" She responded, while closing her eyes._

" _Yes, for which of the two questions?" He demanded, curious, while smirking._

" _Both." She responded, more nervous than ever._

" _Then you'll need it. Put it under your clothes." He advised her, before adding. "In top, wear a pair of shorts and t-shirt, today I'm kidnapping you."_

_Caroline turned her head to drown her sight in his._

" _Morning Caroline" He murmured, before lowering his lips on hers._

" _Morning Klaus" She responded, before kissing him back._

* * *

_The unperceived click sound of a key turning into the door lock brought the biggest smile on the intruder's face. He slowly turned the door handle while lowering the squeak sound of the door panel being opened, before pushing it closed on its arch, leaning his back on its wood, a quick second after, and closing his eyes with a sigh of pure relief._

_It was early morning, and only the sunrise and the twittering sound of a few birds was disturbing the peaceful quietness of the Rose Garden pub._

_The intruder took his walking steps toward the stairs, while climbing one step at a time, in extreme vigilance. If he could reach the second floor of the pub, and a certain damsel's bedroom, his goal of the day would be achieved, he thought to himself, with the biggest smirk twisting the corners of his lips._

_He finally reached the second floor, before whistling the melody of an old sailor song, while keeping the level sound to a minimum. He reached the said desired bedroom door, before knocking the panel very discreetly._

" _My little cauliflower, are you awake?" The intruder, named Kol, whispered through the wood panel of the bedroom door._

_Unfortunately for him, only the quietness of the upstairs corridor answered his call. He raised the left sleeve of his vest to take a glimpse at his watch: 6:45 a.m. Ok, he needed to admit to himself that it was "perhaps" a bit early, but he was too anxious to finally hook up with this American girl who had put him at arms distance since her arrival in Clovelly. Today he was Kol, the Captain of his own ship. And this said damsel owed him a date!_

" _You know that if you continue of ignoring me, I'll have no other choice but to sing to you again?" Kol whispered more, with a slightly louder voice._

_Through the fogginess of her deep sleep, Bonnie was able to recognize the distant sound of Kol's voice; she opened one eye, while stretching her left arm from underneath the sheet and blanket to reach the alarm clock placed on the side bed table._

" _6:45 a.m., is he crazy or what?" She mouthed on her lips, while looking at the luminous red numbers in front of her blurry vision. She took her pillow in her hands, before sticking her head underneath it. "Go away!" She mumbled, angrily._

" _Now, now … I heard that." He responded through the door, before hearing one of the fishermen screaming from his nearby bedroom._

" _Hey! We're sleeping in here… Go away!"_

" _Bonnie, you'll make me awake the enitire Pub now?" Kol, added through the door, while bending his forehead on the wood panel. "Yesterday night, you promised me a date?"_

_Bonnie growled from exasperation, while sighing with her head underneath the pillow, before trying to drift back into a peaceful sleep, as far away as possible from a certain English man's voice._

" _Well, then … You are not giving me any other choice, Bonnie." Kol shook his head, in defeat, while smirking, before starting to sing from the top of his lungs:_

_Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale A tale of a fateful trip, that started from this Clovelly port, aboard this tiny ship. The mate was a mighty sailin' man, The Skipper brave and sure, Five passengers set sail that day, For a three hour tour, A three hour tour._

_The loud screams of exasperation came to his ears from the row of bedroom doors placed near Bonnie's, but that did not stop our budding singer to continue in a louder voice, while leaning his upper body on the wall placed behind his back. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his voice slowly reaching the bedroom in a further reach._

_The weather started getting rough, the tiny ship was tossed. If not for the courage of the fearless crew The Minnow would be lost. The Minnow would be lost._

" _What in the name of God?" Elijah mumbled between his teeth, from the fogginess of his mind, while suddenly straightening his upper body in a sitting position, on his bed, before passing a hand in his tangled morning hair, and stretching his arms to grab a pair of jeans folded in top of a chair._

_He opened his bedroom door widely before stepping shirtless into the corridor._

" _Kol, what are you doing?" Elijah asked, while questioning him of his present actions._

" _Hey Elijah, mate!" Kol saluted, before murmuring. "Bonnie is being reluctant. She promised me a date, and now she is backing down of her promise." He added, to a mouth opened Elijah._

" _What is happening?" Katherine asked, while rushing into the corridor, bare feet, toward their standing positions, before tying the silk belt of her dressing gown, under the appreciative quick glance of Elijah._

" _Our friend, present here, is apparently singing his way to Bonnie, to wake her up, and make her open the bedroom door, in hope to go on "their date"." Elijah explained, while pointing a hand at Kol._

" _Are you out of your crazy mind?" Katherine exploded, while pointing an accusatory finger at Kol's chest. "My clients are sleeping, Kol?"_

" _Well, hello to you too, Kat." Kol responded to her, while adding to Elijah. "Isn't she lovely in the early morning, Mate?"_

" _Kat, what is going on? It's our day off, and we want to sleep!" Martin, one of the fishermen, exclaimed in anger while opening his bedroom door._

" _I know… I know … I'm sorry, I'll handle this." She replied to him, while gesturing with her hands. "Go back to sleep, Martin."_

" _What is going on here?" Trevor exclaimed, while reaching their positions. "Kol? What in hell are you doing here; it's not even seven in the morning?"_

" _She's not getting out of her room." Kol noticed, while pouting, shaking his head, and ignoring their questions._

" _How did you even enter the pub?" Katherine asked Kol._

_Elijah leaned his left upper arm on the arch of his bedroom, his forearms crossed over his chest, while lowering his head to hide his amusement._

" _It's my fault." Trevor replied, while frowning. "Once I've told him where the spare key was hidden if ever he would need it."_

" _Why would you do such a thing?" Katherine asked her brother, while turning on herself to face him._

" _You know why?" He responded to her, under the suspicious eyes of Elijah._

" _Nope, she is as stubborn as you can get. She's not coming out. I'll just need to finish the song." Kol added to himself, while nodding his head._

" _No!" They, all, simultaneously, screamed to warn him, before shaking their heads in defeat while hearing him start the lyrics again:_

_The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted England isle With Captain Kol, Bonnie too… Klaus, the fisherman and Caroline… There's Kat… her brother and the American, Here on Clovelly Isle._

" _Is this the Gilligan's Island song?" Elijah asked suddenly, while raising one of his eyebrows and turning his head toward Trevor._

" _Mate, I do believe it is." Trevor responded, while shrugging his shoulders, before bursting into loud laughter with Elijah._

" _It's not funny you two!" Katherine exclaimed, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before noticing all the bedroom doors being widely opened, alternatively, with its load of angry fishermen stepping out of their quarters into the corridor, with loud insults coming out of their mouths._

_Kol desired bedroom door finally opened on a sleepless, tangled hair, angrier than ever, Bonnie; who narrowed her sight on the young man standing in front of her eyes, who obviously had no intention to stay silent._

" _Bonnie, we had no way of knowing what Kol was up to… We swear!" Kat tried to explain, under Bonnie's angry stare and growls._

_So this is the tale of our castaways, They're here for a long, long time. They'll have to make the best of things, It's an uphill climb._

_The first mate and his Skipper too Will do their very best, to make the others comfortable in their England island nest. No phone, no lights, no motor car, Not a single luxury Like Robinson Crusoe It's primitive as can be._

_So join us here each week my friends, You're sure to get a smile, From seven stranded castaways Here on Clovelly Port!_

" _Ta dam!" Kol exclaimed, on the last note, while bending his upper body as a reverence._

_The present audience stood in silence for a minute or so, motionless in the middle of the corridor, while narrowing their many pairs of eyes on the young man._

" _What? Not even a thank you Captain Kol or a bit of applause for my morning song? It's not fair, mates, I gave my best artistic performance just now." He added, sarcastically, while stomping his foot on the floor, his left hand placed on the left side of his waist, while saluting like the Captain of his loony ship._

" _I'm going to kill him!" Bonnie suddenly yelled, while rushing toward the young man, before trying to reach Kol's throat, with her two arms and hands stretch in front of her._

" _Bonnie, no…What are you doing?!" Katherine intercepted her, while putting herself in front of Kol. "Calm down! It's Kol. You probably know how he is by now?"_

" _Come here scum! I'm going to crash you in pieces with both of my hands, for waking us so early on our day off!" Martin, the very tall, build, muscular, fisherman exclaimed, while rushing to grab Kol by the neck._

_"Oh, Oh, Oh … Everybody needs to stay calm!" Elijah yelled, with the help of Trevor by his side to protect Kol, while placing their hands on Martin's chest, and retaining others motionless._

" _The young fellow is …. Well… What are you doing exactly?" Trevor asked, while turning his head to take a glance at Kol._

" _I'm waiting for Bonnie to come on our date." Kol explained, while pointing a hand toward the damsel. "After winning a date with her, fair and square last night and now she is dismissing me."_

" _What?" Bonnie exclaimed in shock, while feeling all stares on her. "I've never agreed to go on a date with him, "today" of all day!" She added, while shaking her head. "I said one day!"_

" _Well, it's my day off; of course it will be today." He explained, while shrugging his shoulders._

" _I'm going to kill him!" Bonnie reaffirmed, while trying to push Katherine away from her main goal._

" _Bonnie, come on!" Katherine said, while grabbing both of her arms. "His intentions are actually kind of sweet, don't you think?"_

" _You think it's sweet? It's not even 7:00 in the morning!" Bonnie enumerated to Katherine, with the help of her fingers. "I did not have my cup of coffee yet, I went to bed late last night … And I am cranky!" She added, while shaking her curly, tangled hair, in all direction. "And this oafish..." She continued. "… Decided that "we" were going on a date, today … Like now!" She mumbled more, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _Oafish?" Kol replied; mouth opened, falsely mortify, and while placing an opened palm in front of his chest. "Oh come on! I'm not that bad … And today, I'm the Captain of our ship, my cauliflower. We must sail away from Clovelly." He added, while blinking an eye at her._

" _Ok!" Elijah yelled to the audience. "There is nothing more to see in here, everybody can go back to their respective bedroom now, it was a big, huge misunderstanding. We're sorry for the inconvenience." He explained, while pushing the fishermen back to their respective bedroom._

" _Kol … Don't you ever pull this trick on us, you hear me?" Martin warned him, while pointing an accusatory finger at him._

" _He won't, he won't, Kol is very sorry." Elijah assured the man, while gently pushing him into his own room._

" _He better be sorry!" Martin added, before slamming the door in Elijah's face._

" _Please, enjoy your morning sleep." Trevor added, while giving a helping hand._

" _Ok…you!" Elijah called, while reaching Kol and crabbing his right forearm "You're coming with me downstairs, to take a cup of coffee."_

" _I'm waiting for you downstairs, my little cauliflower." Kol said to Bonnie, while waving his fingers at her. "I'll have a cup of coffee with my American friend."_

" _Is he for real?" She asked Katherine, who had lowered her head to hide her amusement to Bonnie._

" _If I was you, I would grant him this date." Katherine suggested, while nodding her head. "He can be stubborn and pretty much "Kol", when he wants to be."_

" _Oh…So much for a relaxing vacation." Bonnie sighed, while rolling her eyes, entering back inside her bedroom, before slamming the door close._

" _You think she'll live?" Trevor mocked Katherine, while reaching his sister's standing position._

" _What I think is that she likes him more than she is actually showing." She responded to her brother, while winking at him._

* * *

_Kol waited for his American muse, outdoor, with his back leaning on the driver's door of the borrowed truck, his hands buried in the front pockets of his jeans, when he suddenly raised his sight toward the entrance of the pub, while smiling heavenly at "Bonnie" early morning appearance._

" _Ah! You finally came to me, my little cauliflower!" He exclaimed, while approaching her._

" _Don't even!" Bonnie warned him, while raising her chin in the air, and pointing an accusatory finger toward him, before strolling by his side to reach the truck. "And stop calling me that!"_

_She looked "cute" and "sexy", he thought, which was a combination that Kol was not used to see in a woman; usually it was one or the other. She was wearing a red pair of Capri pants, with a white, stretched, t-shirt, with low cleavage, he noticed while smirking and lowering his sight on her breasts. And, as an accessory, an adorable red scarf tied in her hair, with the addition of a pair of white baskets._

" _Let me open the door for you, darling." Kol suggested, while opening the passenger door for her to take her sitting place inside._

" _It's the least you can do after waking me up with the hens and roasters." She replied, slyly, while rolling her eyes and lowering her head and upper body to take her sitting place inside the truck. Kol closed the door behind her, whistling his way back to the other side, before taking his own sitting place._

" _Oh come on!" He said, while turning his head to take a glimpse at Bonnie who was pouting at him. "You love every minute that I gave of my precious time to praise your beauty and your wonderfulness to others." He replied, while starting the engine of the truck. "I'm sure not a single man before me, in your life, ever did that."_

" _Praising? You're praising my beauty to others?" She exclaimed, while turning her head toward him, with a sudden emptiness filling her mind of logical replies to give him. "I don't know what to reply to you anymore." She added, while shaking her head in defeat._

" _But you're smiling." He replied, while raising his left arm, suddenly caressing the softness of her right cheek with the back of his hand, creating a range of delightful shivers in Bonnie's spine. "And I've told you already, you have a beautiful smile, Bonnie….You should smile more often."_

" _I'm still not forgiving you for waking everybody up so early, even if you are somehow decent to me, now." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _Oh, come on, my … Oh right, I can't call you that anymore." He remembered, while smiling. "You're already softening your all attitude toward me; I'm that much irresistible, you just need to admit it." He mocked, while reaching the exit highway of the village._

_Bonnie busted into laughter, while burying her head in her hands._

" _I give up with you … Where are we going? And have you stolen this truck?" She asked him, while turning her head to take a glimpse at the picnic basket left on the back seat._

" _I'm kidnapping you for the day." Kol mocked, while winking at Bonnie. "Actually, we're leaving Clovelly. And it's a surprise." Kol added. "And no, I did not steal the truck, I borrowed it. And, as you can see, I made a picnic basket for us."_

" _I've noticed." Bonnie smirked, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and drowning her sight at the English landscape outside her side window._

" _And you are not afraid that the big bad wolf could kidnap his little red riding hood, while bringing her into the deep darkness of the wood to eat her alive?" He mocked more._

" _I know how to defend myself." Bonnie replied, while turning her head to smile at him._

" _That, you do." Kol responded, while smirking back at her._

* * *

_Katherine walked through the upstairs bedrooms corridor; with the single sound of snoring responding in perfect echo to the silent steps she was taking with both of her bare feet. Peacefulness had finally returned into the pub. She could have easily go back to her own quarters for an additional hour of sleep, but she was fully awake now to even think about it._

_She suddenly felt a strong arm grabbing her by the waist, with an additional hand covering her mouth, forbidding her to scream._

" _Shh…Don't be afraid it's me…Come." She heard the voice ordering her, while being dragged into Elijah's bedroom._

_He closed the panel on its arch, before turning and pushing her body on the door, both of his hands grabbing each side of her waist, his chest leaning near hers, before lowering his opened palms on her hips, sliding and crabbing her delicious bottom curves._

" _Good morning." He whispered to a breathless Katherine, with his sight drowning in her wondering pair of brown eyes, and his lips at a near inch of hers._

" _Elijah … What are you doing?" She mumbled, before raising her trembling hands on his naked chest. She was not even able to forbid herself to touch his skin._

" _I'm enjoying the early wakeup call in your company, Katherine." He whispered, while lowering his lips near her face, before slowly raising her chin with the help of his right hand, leaving a trail of small kisses along her jaw line._

_Katherine closed her eyes, before half-opening her lips, while passing the tip of her tongue on their length._

" _Elijah" She murmured, her hands rising on his neck, before finding the thickness of his tangled hair under her fingers, while feeling an intense fire reaching all her senses and entire body. "We can't…."_

" _I wondered what you're hiding underneath your nightgown." Elijah murmured, while reaching for the two pieces of the belt, before unwound the nod, and sliding the nightgown open on a black, silky, baby doll._

" _Elijah … Don't…" She whispered, out of breath, while trying to grab the two pieces of the belt from his hands, to redone the nod. "We've talk about this subject already; late last night…I'm not decided…"_

" _Shh…" He ordered her to stay quiet, by putting one of his fingers on her parted lips. "Why are you fighting this, Katherine?" He asked, before sliding both of his hands under the opened fabric of the nightgown; on her nude skin, before rubbing the softness of her back, waist, hips, lower on her thighs. "I know you haven't decided to give us a chance yet, but in the meantime… I want to make out with you? And I know you want to make out with me, beautiful woman." He mouthed the sentences with his lips placed on top of hers._

_Katherine raised her trembling eyelashes, before drowning her sight into Elijah's, her heart beats racing dangerously inside of her chest._

" _Just kissing, promise me?" She murmured the words, her mouth touching the warmth of his lips._

" _And a bit more…Just for the tease …" He smirked, naughtily, sliding his hands on her shoulders, under the nightgown, before pushing the fabric on the length of her arms, down on the floor. He, then, lowered his hands in the crucible of her back, downward under her bottom, before raising her in his arms, her legs enrolling his waist, her arms around his neck, hers hands buried in his hair, their fiery sight lost in each other._

_He carried her toward the bed, before lowering her body on the sheet, his own leaning slowly toward Katherine's._

" _Good morning." He murmured, his hands sliding on her legs, upward inside her thighs under her night dress, his head buried in the hollow of shoulder, his lips tracing a trail of hot kissing on the right side of her neck._

" _Good morning, Elijah." She teased herself, breathless, head turning under his sensual assault, while moaning sound of pleasure, finally giving herself the right of feeling wanted by a real man for a chance._

_Katherine's hands reached the sides of his waist, before sliding them upward on his back muscle, in a mix of caressing and grabbing the firmness of his manly skin. Elijah growled his pleasure, before raising his head to drown his eyes in hers, while raising his right hand to caress the roundness of her breasts over the fabric of her night dress, before crushing his mouth on hers, in a passionate kiss, to which she responded by opening her own lips and tasting the warm of his mouth, in timid steps, with the tips of her tongue, soon joined by his own in an erotic dance._

_Elijah turned Katherine's body on top of his, while suddenly lying underneath her delicious feminine curves._

" _I like to change the angle of things." He mocked more, while lowering the straps of her night dress, before kissing her cleavage, on the soft swell of her breasts._

" _You're crossing forbidden borders, mate." She managed to mumbled, under his expert caresses, while lowering her hands on his chest, caressing his stomach, lower on the leather belt of his jeans._

" _I believe that it is more yourself that is starting to cross borders?" He mocked, while raising one of his eyebrows in amusement. "I am just an innocent victim of your seductive assaults, beautiful Katherine. And if your hand ventured more toward the south, I am not sure that this morning make out session will stay at its first base of kissing?"_

_Katherine blushed, while turning her head to giggle, shamelessly._

" _Oh Katherine, I love to hear you laugh, you should laugh more often." Elijah smiled, while caressing her hair, sliding curly strands behind her ears, with one of his hands resting on her lower back._

" _We shouldn't do this." She suddenly said, while feeling remorse._

" _Is it hurting you? Aren't you enjoying yourself in my arms?" He asked her._

" _No, of course not … Yes, I mean … No…I don't know anymore." Katherine mumbled incoherently, while taking a sitting position on the bed, and burying her head in her hands. "I'm not that kind of woman who's cheating on her boyfriend, Elijah." She whispered._

_Elijah straightened his body, in a sitting position, near her own, while sliding his right hand in her back, in a comforting caress._

" _I know you're not, Katherine." He murmured near her left ear. "I would never think that of you. But, there's something very powerful happening between us, and you know it."_

_Katherine raised her head from her hands, before slowly turning her sight in the one of Elijah._

" _I owe respect to my boyfriend, Elijah." She answered him._

" _And he owe you respect in return but I am not sure that it is exactly what is doing at the present moment, while flirting with your own sister." He responded, while rising on his legs, and pacing back and forth in front of the bed, while passing a nervous hand through his hair._

" _You don't know anything about us, don't think that you do." She added, while rising on her two feet, before bending her upper body to pick up her nightgown on the floor, and dressing herself with it._

" _Katherine." Elijah whispered her name, before reaching her standing position, turning her body around to face him, while cupping her delicate face in his hands. "You're an amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman; don't let this man kill all that you have to offer to someone that would treat you with the most respect."_

" _Are you talking about yourself, Elijah?" She asked, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "Today, this is your speech to me, but tomorrow … You'll be gone."_

" _Baby, listen to me." He murmured more, while raising her chin. "Look at me, Katherine, please." He demanded, before drowning his sight in hers. "You're under my skin, woman … Since the first moment I lay my eyes on you, and something is telling me that it's mutual, am I wrong?"_

_Katherine slowly shook her head in negation._

" _Then you need to be with me, because … Because I can't promise anything, but I want to be with you now, and probably tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that…" He honestly said to her._

" _I need time ..." She managed to whisper, while nodding her head to him._

" _Ok." He agreed, while bending his head near hers, before sweet kissing her forehead, and freeing Katherine of his embrace._

_She silently turned the door handle, before opening its panel._

" _Katherine?" Elijah whispered her name, before seeing her turn her head to look at him. "Remind me to thank Kol for his early morning call." He added, with a smirk on his face._

" _I will." She smiled back at him, before closing Elijah's bedroom door behind her._

* * *

_After a couple of hours of drive, Kol finally stopped on the side of the road._

" _What is this place?" Bonnie smiled, while getting out of the truck, before putting a hand as a visor in front of her eyes, to block the rays of the sunshine. "It's so beautiful."_

" _It's a creek." Kol informed her, while returning her smile. "It's like the blue lagoon, but English version." He winked._

_He took the picnic basket from the passenger's seats, before joining Bonnie, and handing his opened hand to her._

" _Come, we'll get down." He informed her, while nodding his head._

" _I can't go down there? I'll fall off the cliff!" Bonnie exclaimed, suddenly worried for her safety._

" _What? A nature girl like you, No way, you couldn't fell." He mocked._

" _Stop mocking me, Kol. I'm a dentist, not an alpinist." She replied to him._

" _Take my hand, I'll guide you. The descent is not dangerous. Put your trust in me, Bonnie." He offered, without an ounce of mockery in his voice. "I'll catch you if you miss a step."_

" _Ok." She agreed, while sliding her trembling fingers in his hand._

_They managed to gown down the cliff without any major problems, and finally reached the ground of the small creek. Kol lowered the picnic basket on a rock, before grabbing Bonnie by the waist, while raising her by surprise in his arms and slowly lowering her body near his chest._

" _Are you, o.k.?" He asked her, while holding her frail silhouette in his arms, with a firm grip of his hands on her waist, before noticing the redness of her cheeks._

" _Yes, I'm fine." She responded, while grabbing his forearms, to keep her equilibrium, before raising her sight in his, and nodding her head._

" _Are the flushed cheeks essentially there because you're extremely attracted to me then?" He asked Bonnie, while smirking, and raising his right hand to caress the roundness of her cheeks._

_Bonnie swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, before stepping away from his embrace._

" _Don't flatter yourself, Kol." She replied, while jumping from rock to rock, before drowning her sight in the horizon of the sea, her arms tightly wrapped around her chest, as a fictive protection against her growing attraction to him._

_Kol jumped the same path to reach Bonnie's standing position, before slowly sliding his own body behind hers, his hands and arms encircling her waist._

_She closed her eyes, while feeling the beats of her heart dangerously increasing inside her chest at his close proximity and near physical contact._

" _Why are you so scared of what could finally happen between us?" Kol murmured the question, while sliding his head in the hollow of her right shoulder._

" _I'm not … I'm just …" She mumbled._

" _You're what?" He insisted, before kissing her right cheek._

" _Careful." She finished her sentence. "I came here to visit my friend, not to have a fling with a hot guy." She explained to him, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _So …. You think I'm a hot guy then?" Kol smirked, proudly._

" _What…Eh…No….I…Well…" She mumbled, while blushing even more, and finally turning her head to hide her shyness from him. "You're impossible!" She added, while smiling._

" _Life is like a box of chocolate, Bonnie … You never know what you're going to get while taking a chance." Kol responded to her, while sweet kissing the top of her head._

_She raised her sight to look at him, while drowning her eyes in his._

" _Forrest Gump quotes? I'm not used to see you this way?" Bonnie told, honestly._

" _Well, as you can see… I can surprise you." He replied, while detaching himself and turning on his heels to pick up the picnic basket. "Come! There's a nice place to have a snack near the creek." He suggested, while handing his hand, and leading her toward the perfect picnic spot._

_They placed a blanket on the grass, before kneeling on it. Bonnie opened the basket, while helping him getting everything out._

" _Wine, cheese, bread, fruits…" Bonnie listed, before raising a sight at Kol. "I'm impressed."_

" _As you should be, I'm an impressive man." He responded, while blinking an eye at her, before handing a plastic cup fill with wine._

" _Thank you." Bonnie responded, while nodding her head, and bringing the soothing alcohol to her lips. "It's good." She smiled._

" _Glad you like it." He responded, while raising his own cup to his mouth, before drowning his sight in the sea._

" _You like the sea, don't you?" She asked. "I mean, I know you're a fisherman, and it's a part of your job...But, I feel there is more to it than that."_

_Kol suddenly turned his head, surprised, toward Bonnie._

" _You're right, there's more to it than meet the eyes….I love to surf." He nodded, while smiling._

" _You do?" She responded, suddenly very interested._

" _Yes… I hope to pass the upcoming winter in Australia. There's a competition that I hope to participate." He informed her, while nodding his head._

" _Wow" Bonnie replied, while lowering her head, and staying silent for a moment._

" _From where is this sudden sadness coming from, Bonnie?" Kol asked, while raising her chin with the help of his right hand, and turning her head toward him. "If you won't take a chance with us, you will never know where it could lead." He suggested, before exchanging a smile with her._

* * *

" _This is yours?" Caroline asked, dumfounded and totally surprised, while standing motionless in front of the motor boat moor at a private dock._

" _Yes." Klaus responded, while handing a hand to Caroline, to help her pass the foot bridge. "You can bring your stuff in the cabin below, if you want to."_

" _But, how…" She mumbled. "And why is the boat so far from Clovelly port?"_

" _Don't ask question, Caroline." He warned her, while pulling the dock rope in his hands._

_Caroline lowered her tote bag on the deck, while rolling her eyes._

" _Not like we're together or anything or that you owe me any explanation." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _What was that, Love?" Klaus asked her, while raising his sigh on her, before smirking._

" _Nothing" She replied, while stomping her right foot. "So, what is this all day together mean? Are we going study?" She mocked, in rage._

" _Going study?" He responded, amused, while starting the engine of the boat._

" _It's an American expression." She informed, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _I know what it means, Caroline." He replied, while smirking. "What do you want "this" to be?" He asked her, while turning the boat helm to move the boat away from the dock._

" _I've asked the question first?" She replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _You've been send to work in Clovelly for a few months, right?" He asked, knowing perfectly the answer. "Do you want to pass the few months in my company or not?"_

_Caroline stood motionless, while raising a hand in front of her chest._

" _What are you saying?" She murmured, while grabbing the rail of the boat to keep her balance…She was feeling dizzy suddenly._

" _Do you want to go study, Love?" Klaus asked, while smirking and turning his head toward her. "No strings attach, just good fun between consenting adults?"_

" _I … I mean, I … Why are you doing this to me?" She mumbled._

" _I think we're doing this to each other." Klaus responded, while speeding the boat._

" _We need to be discreet, and … I mean…" Caroline tried to explain._

" _Then we'll be." He answered back, while leaving her speechless and with the raising beats of her heart._

* * *

" _A barque ride?" Bonnie smiled, while touching the surface of the water with the tips of her fingers._

" _Most romantic date ever, you have to admit it." Kol responded, while paddling. "I'm "Kol", the Captain on my humble ship today."_

" _It has its charm." She responded, while giggling._

_Kol suddenly stopped, while raising the paddles on his laps, before narrowing his sight at a point in the horizon. "Jesus, Marie, God … You have to see it to believe it!" He exclaimed, while bursting into laughter, and shaking his head._

" _What are you looking at with this devious smile of yours?" Bonnie asked, while pointing a finger at him._

" _I'm actually looking at your topless friend, Caroline." He giggled. "She's standing half naked, on a boat deck, with Klaus by her side."_

" _What?" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock, before turning her head._

" _Hey, Caroline!" Kol yelled, before slowly raising himself on his feet, in the unstable barque. "I love the view, sweetheart!" He added, while waving._

_Caroline, who was standing topless, with only the bottom part of her bikini, startled hard at the sound of Kol's voice. She rapidly turned her back at him, and kept her arms tightly crossed over her chest._

" _What is this jerk doing here?" Klaus mumbled between his teeth, while staring, mouth opened, at Kol and Bonnie, before bending his upper body to pick up Caroline's t-shit and handing it to her. "What the fuck are you doing in here, Kol?" Kaul yelled, while gesturing with his hands._

" _This is so much for discretion!" Caroline mumbled, while grabbing her t-shirt from Klaus's hands and starting to dress herself._

" _Do you think I had any idea that he would show up in the middle of the sea?" Klaus responded to her._

" _Mate, please calm down." Kol yelled, before adding. "There was nothing wrong with the view, in fact, I highly enjoyed it, Caroline." He mocked some more._

" _I swear, Kol … When I'll get my hands on you, I'll crush you like the ugly lizard that you are!" Klaus yelled back at him, while walking back and forth on the deck._

" _Hey! Don't blame me. I'm just enjoying a nice date in the company of Bonnie." He exclaimed more._

" _Oh, this is a nightmare!" Bonnie mumbled, while lowering her head in her hands._

" _Hey Bonnie" Caroline saluted her friend, while turning on herself, her chest now fully covered with her t-shirt._

" _Hey Care." Bonnie responded to Caroline, her head still buried in her hands._

" _Not my fault if your … What is Caroline to you anyway, your girlfriend?" Kol asked more, before adding. "If your girlfriend is strolling half naked in front of my sight, nice breasts by the way, sweetheart." Kol added, while winking. "And since when do you own a boat, Klaus?" He then asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _It's none of your damn business, Kol." Kaul responded, while pointing a hand at him. "Get your ass out of here!"_

" _I'll do as I please; I'm the captain of my boat today." Kol yelled back, before adding. "It's you and your ship that should move away from my sight!"_

" _Ok, you're getting on my last nerves now." Klaus exclaimed, while getting rid of his cargo pants, in preparation of jumping head first into the sea._

" _What in hell are you doing?" Caroline asked Klaus, in shock, while grabbing his left forearm._

" _I'm going to give a beating to that scum!" Klaus responded._

" _Oh for God sake, calm your high horses, Klaus!" Caroline said to him. "It's ridiculous, no harm was done, and it's Kol!"_

" _More reason for me to beat him!" Klaus responded, in fury._

" _Come at me, Mate!" Kol exclaimed, before getting rid of his t-shirt, while making the barque rock dangerously._

" _Kol, sit down or you will…" Bonnie started, before…._

_Splash!_

* * *

" _This was the most stupid thing I ever saw in all my life!" Bonnie exclaimed, in fury, while sliding the blanket on Kol's shoulders, before rubbing his arms to dry him up._

_They climbed back their way to the road, and were now both standing beside the truck, his back leaning on the passenger door._

" _But it is sexy in hell to see you dry my naked chest this way, my little cauliflower." He smirked._

" _Oh, just shut up!" Bonnie responded to him._

_Of course by making the barque rock, Kol had plunge head first into the sea. She has had to pull him back into the jolly-boat, under the loud laughter of both Klaus and Caroline, before paddling their way back to the crick._

" _You're the most irresponsible, childish man I've ever met in all my life." She busted some more in his face._

" _And fun and sexy …And you're attracted to me." He added, while drowning his sight in her._

" _And…" She repeated, before sighing loudly, closing her eyes, under the racing beats of her heart. "I'm attracted to you." She finally admitted, while sliding her arms on its torso, up on his neck, before kissing him softly._

" _It took you long enough, woman." Kol mouthed on her lips, before sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her firmly into his arms._

* * *

_Tyler rushed to reach Rebekah's standing position in front of the living room bay window of the old castle, her stare lost in the outdoor scenery and also in her deep thoughts._

" _Who gave you the rights to go back there, Sister?" Tyler patronized her, while forcefully grabbing her left forearm to make her turn around to face him._

" _Let go of my arm, Tyler. You're hurting me." She lashed out, while liberating herself from his firm grip._

" _Why did you return to Clovelly? Who did you see, Rebekah?" Tyler yelled at her, while pacing back and forth in front of his sister's standing position._

" _Nostalgia, curiosity, name it whatever you want, Tyler." She responded, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It used to be our home."_

" _Did you see him?" He yelled._

" _No, I did not see "Klaus"." She replied, while sighing loudly. "I saw Trevor." She confessed honestly, while lowering her sight away from the one of her brother._

" _Trevor? You're still hanging on that human guy?" Tyler responded, with disgust all over his face. "You need to couple with one of the man in the pack … Matt seems to be a nice guy. You're old enough now." Tyler ordered._

" _What do you think I am?" She busted at him. "You think that my purpose in life is to procreate?"_

" _No" Tyler replied to her, before adding. "But I think that it is your destiny and obligation as a leader."_

" _Are you're planning your revenge on our brother the next fool moon, I presume?" She asked, nervously, with anticipation of his answer._

" _No, I need more time. Next month will come soon enough." Tyler informed her, in his devious tone of voice, before directing his walking steps toward the exit of the room._

" _He is our brother, Tyler." Rebekha pleaded._

" _No, he's not!" Tyler yelled, while turning on himself and pointing an accusatory finger in her direction. "He's the bastard of our mother, who abandoned us. Don't you see the difference?"_

" _Yes" Rebekah murmured, repentant, while lowering her head._

" _Good! Then don't forget about it, ever again… Sister." Tyler responded, before turning on his heels, and leaving the room._


	17. Sex bomb

_**Clovelly village, summer, year 1999** _

_The young man lay naked on the cold ground, his chest under the influence of several bursts of intense pain, jerky breaths and muscular suffering unknown to simple mortal at his young age._

_The young fifteen years old man groveled his own way in a mix of dirt, mud, and leaves, his fingers nails filled with blood and traces of this red elixir left equally on his hands. Unfortunately, this time around, he had injured himself, and the awakening to his mortal form and appearance was even more painful than the previous time._

_He raised his head and sight to the night sky, while staring at the fullest, brightest moon he had ever seen since his first transformation. This one had been the most painful he had to endure to date. He was fighting his own destiny as a supernatural entity with all the strength he got left in his soul and that only resulted in more pain._

_He managed to straighten his upper body, while standing on his knees and looking at the blurry horizon. A single tear rolled on his left cheek; and he wiped it away with his shaking right hand, while noticing the English white house in front of his sight. This time around he had wandered in too close proximity of the fishing village. But, Clovelly had always been his home, his life, his family…and most of all, his sanctuary._

_ooOoo_

_Rosa lost her sight in the outside scenery through the window glass, while watching the full moon reflecting over the calm waves of the sea._

" _What are you cooking?" Charles asked his wife, while lowering his head near hers, before slowly, and tenderly, kissing Rosa's right cheek._

" _I'm cooking your favorite fish dish with mashed potatoes, beautiful husband of mine." She replied with a smile plastered on her lips, before asking. "Charles could you bring the garbage bag outside, please?"_

" _Rosa! It's the retransmission of the soccer finale. I did not have the chance to watch it this afternoon!" He grumbled, while sitting at the kitchen table with his eyes fixated on the small TV screen in front of his sight._

_Rosa turned on herself, one hand firmly placed on the right side of her waist, while sighing loudly and narrowing an irritated glance at her husband, who kept his sight in all time on the soccer match._

" _Fine, I'll do_ _ **your**_ _house chore, but only this one time, Charles." She responded, as a warning, while pushing the back kitchen door, leading her into the small garden._

_Rosa reached the garbage can, before opening its plastic cover and throwing the offal inside. She suddenly startled while hearing a small whimper sound into her ears._

" _Someone's here?" She asked, while scattering the small yard and nervously rubbing her hands together._

_A louder sound came to her and she slowly approached the bushes from where it was coming from._

" _Oh my dear God, it's the young Klaus!" She exclaimed in shock, while turning several times on herself before pulling a sheet from the clothesline and wrapping the shaking and naked body of the frighten boy. "Charles, come quick!" She yelled at her husband._

_Charles stepped outside the small house while hurrying up to reach his wife._

" _What happened to the young Klaus?" Charles asked, dumbfounded, before helping his wife to help raise the young man on his two legs, while sliding Klaus's left arm around his neck and holding him firmly by his waist._

" _I don't know, I just found him naked and injured in the bushes." Rosa replied._

_They carried the young man inside the house, before helping him sit on a chair._

" _Bring me a wet cloth from the bathroom." Rosa ordered her husband._

_Charles left the room in a hurry for a few seconds, before returning with a wet cloth, a body towel, and a blanket in his hands while handing them to his wife._

" _What happened to you, sweet boy?" Rose asked Klaus, while wrapping him in the blanket, before washing the blood away from his hands. "Who attacked you? Why are you naked?"_

" _I'm cursed." His trembling lips murmured, before raising his sight in the one of Rosa._

" _What? Why would you say something like that? Of course you're not cursed?" She replied, while turning her worried sight in the one of Charles's._

" _I'm a lonely beast, who will never love … and will never be love in return…It's my destiny now." Klaus whispered, before slowly closing his eyes and drifting into unconsciousness._

* * *

_**Clovelly village, summer, year 2012** _

_Bonnie rubbed her hands on the cotton fabric of her pants, biting her bottom lip in nervousness, while sitting straight as an "I" on the passenger seat. She took a rapid glance at Kol from the corners of her eyes only to realize that he was keeping his own sight straight on the route while driving the borrowed truck._

" _So..." She heard him say, while rapidly turning her sight back to the side window. "We've reached the awkwardness part of today's program, as I can see?" He smirked through his teeth._

" _I beg your pardon?" She asked, while turning her head to stare into his eyes._

" _I'm talking to you about the huge, enormous, pink elephant in the room, or should I say in the closed space of this truck?" He added, while blinking an eye at her._

" _I have no idea what you're talking about." She added, while shaking her head and keeping her sight on the route, before crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _Course you don't know what I'm talking about, darling. I'm sure that you had no idea either when your tongue was playing with mine, in my mouth, earlier." He mocked._

_Bonnie startled in surprise, before turning a blushed face toward the young English man._

" _That is certainly not fair! The pink elephant is certainly not the fact that you've kissed me. I'm not a teenager anymore, Kol, I'm a grown woman and kissing a man is not such a big deal." She protested, vehemently._

" _I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Kol asked, smirking, with his right hand placed as a trumpet near his ear. "The fact that_ _ **"I've"**_ _kissed you? My sweet cauliflower, it's "_ _ **you"**_ _who kissed me, don't mix the playing cards in this stage of the game."_

" _Is it really that important who kissed who?" She asked, upset, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _Well, yes it is." He mocked, while enjoying every second of this verbal joust. "It is considering the amount of energy you've put to pass the message to the entire community of Clovelly, with me included, that I was not your type of man."_

" _I've never said that you were not my type!" She protested once more, while stomping her feet._

" _You've never said that? Damn, what is wrong with me? My bad, forgive me my butterscotch. So I am your type, then?" He asked, while titling his head and smiling deviously to Bonnie._

" _Oh you … You … You're a snake!" She replied, while pointing an accusatory finger under his nose. "I see what you're doing and… It won't work!"_

" _Me?" He replied, falsely insulted, his right palm placed over his chest. "I'm as innocent as a sweet dove."_

" _You Mister Kol, You're certainly not innocent! And in which parallel universe would you be a dove?" Bonnie exclaimed, while rolling her eyes. "You're more a wolf who would carry the poor riding hood into his lair."_

_Kol lost his smile in a fraction of second, at her say, before nervously passing a hand through his humid hair, while keeping his sight on the route._

" _I didn't me to offend you." Bonnie mumbled nervously, between her teeth, while biting her bottom lip once more. This man was such an enigma to her._

" _I'm not offended, but ….In the future, be careful for what you wish for, Bonnie." He replied, before letting a smile twist the left corner of his lips. "The wolf in me could easily take a bite of your delicious self, and enjoying it immensely." He added, while grabbing, and then bringing her right hand near his lips. He kissed the inside part of her wrist, before kissing each tip of her fingers._

_Bonnie felt an intense fire hitting her cheeks, heartbeats accelerating dangerously inside her chest, with a range of jerky breaths._

" _Don't do that" She begged, while turning her blushed cheek toward the side window, forbidding him to see the effect he had on her._

" _Do what?" He asked, before interlacing his fingers with hers, both of their hands resting now on his left lap._

" _It's not secure to drive with one single hand on the steering wheel." She tried to defend._

" _What is it that makes you so reticent to get close to me, or any man?" Kol asked Bonnie, while keeping his grip on her hand, with a soft caress of his thumb on her skin._

_Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, while keeping silent._

" _Are you're a virgin?" He asked, seriously._

" _What? No!" She exclaimed, frustrated. "I'm not a virgin; I'm almost 29 years old for God sake!"_

" _That doesn't mean a thing." Kol shrugged. "Personal choice in our life is not a question of age, but more a truthful responsibility toward our own beliefs."_

_Bonnie stunned, suddenly turned her head toward Kol while not believing her ears of this sudden grownup attitude._

" _Is this speech really coming from you? Wow, I'm highly impressed." She responded._

" _Why?" Kol asked, while shrugging some more. "You think that there is only the goofy part of my personality and nothing more to discover underneath?"_

" _I didn't say that." Bonnie replied, blushing._

" _It wouldn't change a thing to me if you were inexperienced, except the fact that I would be gentler with you." He added._

" _It's not that … It's just…" She tried to explain._

" _I won't judge." He said, truthfully._

" _I only had one intimate relationship with a man in all my life and it lasted years." She shrugged, while making a large smile suddenly appear on Kol's lips. "See! You are laughing at me now!" She exclaimed, while sighing and rolling her eyes._

" _No, I'm not; I swear I'm not making fun of you, Bonnie." He replied, "It's rare to see so much dedication in a relationship these days." He added. "I'm smiling because, I, myself, the great, amazing Kol, was able to crack the thick walls that you had built around yourself. It's a worldwide Guinness record. Especially after that man hurt you so much." He finally explained, while pulling the truck on the side of the route, and stopping the engine._

" _Why are you stopping on the side of the road?" Bonnie asked, nervously._

" _Why am I stopping on the side of the road?" He repeated the question, smirking, while opening her seat bell in a jiffy, sliding his left arm around her waist, before pulling Bonnie in a sitting position on his laps, her legs opened and placed on each side of his waist._

_She raised her sight in his fiery eyes, breathless and under a dizzy spell, with her hands placed on his shoulders to keep her balance._

' _Because I can do this…" Kol whispered the words near her right earlobe, before sliding his lips on her neck while kissing the silkiness of her skin, his hands slowly sliding underneath her t-shirt, to caress her bare back skin, before lowering them on her bottom to bring her in a nearer proximity of his muscular chest._

_She moaned sounds of pleasure, while sliding her hands around his neck, higher in his tick brown hair, while grabbing two hands full of strands, under his ground of sensual satisfaction._

" _And you were right, my sexy thing." He whispered more. "It needs to be "me" who kiss you now." He added, before crushing his demanding mouth on her trembling lips._

* * *

" _This is your entire fault, you know?" Caroline exclaimed angrily, pointing a finger at Klaus's back, while walking on his heels along the length of the dock._

_They'd come back from their afternoon of sailing. They'd moor the boat to the small wooden deck, and they were now walking toward the road where Klaus's truck was parked, with the intention to go back to Clovelly._

" _How did you come up with this brilliant deduction of yours, Love?" Klaus asked, while lightening a cigarette, before holding his pace and facing her. "I've already told you that I would take care of Kol on my own terms. And it's not like you have to be ashamed of your body, woman, you have beautiful breasts."_

" _That is so beside the point. I've simply ask one single favor from you, to hook, in my back, the top of my bathing suit." She said to him. "But no, you had to lose the said top, where? In the damn sea, how difficult can it be for a man to hook two pieces of fabric together?" She angrily asked him._

" _Well, there were strong gales on the deck, and I have big fingers you know, I couldn't hold the two pieces of fabric together, and because I am a fisherman my intellect faculties are quite limited, and I guess things happen, sweetheart." Klaus smirked, amused, while shrugging his shoulders. "And in my defense don't forget that I swam to recuperate your top."_

" _You couldn't hold two pieces of fabric together because of your big fingers, really?" She fumed, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And as for your limited intellect faculties, how stupid do you think I am?"_

" _You should know by now what my fingers love to grab and hold?" He blinked an eye at her. "And you should know even more that I'll find all the reasons to have you naked in front of my sight."_

" _Seriously… That is your answer to me; the use of your fingers?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I can tolerate you seeing me naked; it's the population of Clovelly that is causing me problem. Kol is one of my employees!"_

" _I'm one of your employees, and I am in your bed or you're in mine, take your pick. Furthermore, you certainly had no problem with my hands placed on your body last night." He replied to her, while angrily throwing his cigarette butt on the deck. "Why are we fighting exactly, Love? Are you going on war with me again? You love this hot and cold thing between us, don't you? You love when I chase you in a never ending story of seduction between us. It gets you hot in your panties, isn't it?" He asked, while taking slow, calculated steps to reach her standing position._

_She startled at his say, while blushing the all range of the color red._

" _What? Oh my God, you're so full or yourself." Caroline replied, while stumbling on her own steps, before taking a few backwards. "Your ego is the size of the planet, Klaus Mikaelson!"_

" _You were certainly happy with me last night." Klaus replied, while rapidly grabbing one of her wrist and bringing her in strong pull into his arms._

" _Let go of me, for God sake, Klaus!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while squirming to free herself from his embrace._

" _You know how much I love it when you're fighting with me this way." He confessed, smirking, bringing both of her arms behind her back to hold her still, while crushing her body on his chest._

" _You know that I despise you when you are acting this way!" She busted into his face, tit for tat._

" _Bullshit! It's what bringing you and me together, over and over again, this fire and ice, oil and water, attraction between us." He mocked, while holding her face in his right hand. "It's what is making me lose all my strength against you, Love….And sometimes; I hate myself for it… I hate myself for not being more careful … And giving into this game."_

" _Then, let me go!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while squirming some more._

" _What is it, Forbes?" He asked, sarcastically. "Me, making love to you two times in a row on the boat was not enough for you?"_

" _You're despicable!" She lashed out. "You know that?"_

" _And yet, you always demand for more, and you know why? It's because I make your blood boil." He added, while lowering his head near hers, before crashing his mouth over her loud sounds of protestation._

_She tried to battle her way out of the kiss, keeping her lips firmly closed together, while remaining completely immobile in his arms, but with Klaus's dexterity in matter of seduction, it was a battle already lost in advance. She finally gave up with a moaning of pleasure, before relaxing all her muscles and returning his kisses._

_He, suddenly and abruptly, freed her while pushing her at arm length, before continuing his walk toward the road._

" _You know what? I'll do as you wish, Caroline." Klaus informed her. "You're free of my despicable self."_

" _What is the catch?" She asked, while lowering her upper body to grab her bag left on the dock._

" _You'll go back to Clovelly by foot, so you won't have to endure my presence." Klaus responded to her, smirking, while walking in front of her._

" _Oh, this is hilarious, very funny!" She exclaimed, before raising an eyebrow suspiciously, and asking. "You're joking, right?"_

" _Why would I be joking?" Klaus responded, while shrugging his shoulders._

" _You can't do this to me, Klaus? I'm your boss; you can't leave me in the middle of nowhere?" Caroline pleaded, while increasing her walking steps._

" _Wrong! You're the woman with whom I share an enjoyable afternoon and great sex; therefore you're not my boss today." Klaus responded smirking. "Always thinking of your own agenda, aren't you Love?" He added, giggling, while reaching his truck._

" _I swear to you, you better be joking." She added, while stomping her feet on the road, while trying to open the passenger door. Unfortunately for her, the door was locked! "You can't leave me here on the side of the road. Open this damn, door, it's an order!"_

" _I don't take order, Caroline, so tell me, what will you do now?" He asked, amused, while leaning the left side of body on the truck, at a near inch of her, with his arms crossed over his chest._

" _You're enjoying this, aren't you, whatever this is between us?" She asked, while raising her chin to him. "You would love to see me helpless in the middle of nowhere?"_

" _You, helpless?" Klaus exclaimed, before lowering his head and bursting into laughter. "Even sharks in the middle of the sea wouldn't be able to tear you into pieces." He added, before opening the passenger door. "Get inside." He ordered her._

" _You were joking?" She sighed with relief._

" _This time, yes, but, be aware of the next time, Forbes. I could easily leave your ass in the middle of nowhere to get rid of you for good." He mocked, before walking toward the driver's door, and taking his sitting place in the truck._

" _You think? I would love to see that one day." She replied, while sticking out her tongue to him._

* * *

" _Kat, please tell us that Kol has finally sail away from this side of the earth?" Martin exclaimed, while bringing his glass of beer to his mouth, with a disdainful sneer on his lips._

" _Martin, you should be ashamed of yourself." Katherine responded, waving an accusatory finger at him, while standing behind the bar counter. "Kol is …. Well he is Kol obviously, and he is also your fisherman buddy."_

" _A fisherman buddy wouldn't have the audacity to wake us all, at 6:30 sharp on our day off, Kat." Martin replied, growling._

" _I'll prepare a basket of fish and chips for all of you; it will be graciously offered by the house." Katherine replied, under the exclamation of appreciation._

_Katherine turned on herself, while turning her back at the bar counter, with a smile blessing her plumper lips. She placed a few clean glasses on the above head shelves, before feeling two manly hands slide on each side of her hips._

" _What will you give to me as compensation for my early wakeup call?" she heard a velvety voice murmured near her right ear._

" _Elijah" She mouthed the name on her lips, while closing her eyes and grabbing the edge of the shelf to keep her balance._

" _I'm sure you can find something else to offer me?" He mocked, while slowly lowering his head in the hollow of her right shoulder, before sliding his mouth on her neck, leaving a trail of sweet kisses from its base to her earlobe._

" _Elijah" She repeated in a murmur, while feeling his hands encircling her waist. "Someone could see us?"_

" _I doubt it; they are too focused on their game of darts at the present moment. It's their day off, they want to enjoy it." He responded, while pulling her t-shirt from under the waist line of her jeans, before sliding his hands underneath the fabric, on her soft skin._

" _Did you forget what we discussed this morning?" She protested, vehemently, while feeling an intense fire hitting her cheeks._

" _I have the two minutes memory of a goldfish." He answered, while nibbling on her ear._

" _Well, let me refresh it then." She murmured, with jerky breaths. "You are giving me time to sort things in my head, but mostly in my heart."_

" _Interesting, then you mostly and surely need to take care of your body at this moment, if feels neglected, and I am more than willing to help you with that." Elijah whispered, while kissing her cheek, and tickling the crucible of her waist._

" _You're insatiable, head strong, and stubborn!" Katherine exclaimed, while giggling and turning her body around to face him, a hand firmly placed on his chest to keep him at arm distance._

" _And you're a sexy bombshell!" Elijah smirked, while tilting his head._

" _It's beside the point." She responded, while blushing._

" _The point is that you're denying me of my refund for this morning inconvenience." He smirked, while sliding strand of her hair behind her left ear._

" _Well, ask Kol, I'm sure he'll be happy to kiss you for your inconvenience." She mocked, while raising her chin in the air._

" _I beg you, lovely lady to give me just one kiss, for my pittance?" Elijah pouted._

_Katherine giggled, while putting a hand in front of her mouth to hide her amusement._

" _Ok, just one." She responded, before scattering the room. It was obvious that no one was keeping an eye on them._

_Katherine grabbed a hand full of Elijah's t-shirt, before pulling him toward the swinging doors leading them to the back kitchen. She looked around: no sign of the chef … Good!_

_She raised herself on her tiptoes while sliding her hands on his muscular chest._

" _Are you seducing me, young lady?" Elijah asked, with a raised eyebrow, amused._

" _Not really, I'm just reimbursing you for the early inconvenience which occurred in my establishment." She mocked, while crossing her arms around his neck, while nibbling on the left corner of his lips._

" _Well, Miss Katherine, I just want to say that I like this method of reimbursement of your establishment, maybe you should reimburse me some more?" He smirked, before circling her tiny waist of his strong arms to pull her in closer proximity of his chest, before crushing his lips on her._

* * *

" _I'm sorry peasants; may I have a few minutes of your attention, please?" Kol exclaimed while pushing the entrance doors of the Rose Garden pub with Bonnie close on his heels._

_"Kol!" Bonnie yelled after him, while pulling on his t-shirt sleeve. "What are you doing now?" She whispered, mostly worried by his future intention, while strolling along his side._

_"Well, look who's back?" Trevor informed Elijah and his sister, while nodding his head in their direction._

_Katherine raised her head from behind the bar counter, with a smile appearing on her lips._

_"I'll be damn; it looks like my friend Bonnie is still alive and kicking." Elijah mocked, smirking, while sipping his bottle of beer._

_"Surprising, I thought Kol would tear Bonnie in small pieces after his romantic date." Katherine replied, smiling, while leaning her upper arms on the bar counter._

_"What do you want, Kol?" Several fishermen yelled at him. "Go away you, troublemaker!" Others added. "Stop bothering us!" Martin busted at him "We are fed up with you!"_

_"Hey, hey, hey … A bit of respect for the man who just came back from a date with this lovely lady." He said, while making a reverence in front of Bonnie._

_"I missed Kol, today." Elijah added, sarcastically. "He brings an element of "je ne sais quoi" into the life of this village."_

_"Yes, it's like having a pet that you find adorable, but don't really want to take care of, or have by your side at all time." Trevor mocked more, while retaining his laughter._

_"Yes, you're right." Elijah exclaimed, while nodding his head. "Like a pet rat or something that you need to keep in its cage." He laughed, while giggling with Trevor._

_"Oh come on, you two." Katherine growled, with a smile twisting the corners of her lips. "Kol is not that bad."_

_"I heard that, Elijah!" Kol pointed a finger in his direction. "But, I still love you, mate, you're like my American brother." He added, his hand placed over his chest, in front of his heart. "You know why?"_

_"Kol, you're embarrassing me!" Bonnie whispered._

_"Shh, sweetheart,_ _**I got the power** _ _." He silenced her._

_"Oh…He got the power?" Elijah repeated to Trevor, while holding his laughter._

_"Apparently, he does." Trevor replied, while lowering his head between his shoulders to hide his burst of laughter._

_"My customers don't have all day, Kol. How was your date with Bonnie? Did you have fun?" Katherine yelled, smiling._

_"Well, obviously I need to sing it, because of my obvious and imminent singing career." He responded, more serious than the pope reciting his speech, while shrugging his shoulders._

_"You don't have a singing career, stop this right now, you're embarrassing me!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

_"You know what you are to me, Bonnie?" He asked her, with all pairs of eyes glued to them, before starting to sing._ _**"Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb, you can give it to me when you come along. Sex bomb, sex bomb; you're my sex bomb, and baby you can turn me on."** _

_An outbreak of general laughter was heard in the entire pub, followed by wild applause._

_"Oh my God, I will die of embarrassment." Bonnie murmured to herself, while lowering her head, covering her face with her right hand, before walking rapidly toward the bar counter._

_" **Baby you can turn me on … Baby you can turn me on…"**_ _Kol continued singing, while following her walking steps, under the clapping of hands._

_"Kol!" A voice called, while yelling and cutting Kol's singing short. "I have the strange urge to put my hands around your neck." Klaus warned, while standing on the threshold of the entrance, both hands on each side of his waist, before starting to walk toward Kol's and Bonnie's standing position near the bar._

_"Klaus… Stop this…this… this ridiculous act!" Caroline ordered, while entering the pub and before walking on his heels._

_"Oh come on, Klaus!" Kol exclaimed, while rapidly positioning himself behind Bonnie, as a war strategy to save his own life. "I can keep the boobs of Caroline a secret."_

_"Marie, Joseph, Jesus, what is going on with all of you? What is he talking about?" Katherine exclaimed, dumbfounded, while shaking her head._

_"It's all a big misunderstanding." Caroline yelled back at her. "I got this, Kat."_

_"I mean, Klaus, I swear I can keep your nudist afternoon with Caroline a secret. My lips are now sealed." Kol yelled more, into the silent room of the pub, while gesturing the motion of a zipped mouth with his right hand._

_"I'm going to kill that scum!" Klaus added, before stretching his right arm on Bonnie's left shoulder, while trying to grab Kol's collar._

_"Oh my God, get him away from me!" Bonnie screamed from the top of her lungs._

_"Klaus, please stop!" Caroline shouted, before retaining his run-up toward the fisherman while holding his left arm. "You're acting like a caveman, nothing happened for God sake!"_

_"Let go of him, Klaus!" Elijah ordered, while grabbing both of his arms, from behind, before pulling him away from Bonnie. "It's Kol, not your mortal enemy. Get a grip on yourself!"_

_"Elijah let go of me." Klaus ordered the American._

_"Not before you lower your temper." Elijah warned him._

_"Oh this is not temper, mate." Klaus mumbled. "Let go of me and you'll see what temper is."_

_Caroline strolled around them, before placing herself in front of Klaus, both closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips, chin raised in the air, while narrowing an angry stare at him._

_"Are you finished?" She asked him, at a near inch of his angry stare. "I… I mean, Mister Mikaelson could you behave like a normal human being in a public place?" She added, while feeling hundred pairs of eyes observing them._

_"I don't know Miss Forbes, why don't you tell me?" Klaus mumbled angrily, between his teeth, while staring into her eyes._

_"What is all this commotion really about?" George, the foreman who just happened to enter the pub five minutes ago, asked Caroline, while approaching their standing positions at the bar._

_"Everything is a huge misunderstanding, George." She explained, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled curls. "It's really nothing to get wrapped around."_

_"Kol I'll crush you like the insect that you are one day." Klaus yelled, while still being retain in the freedom of his movements by Elijah._

_"Come at me brother!" Kol yelled back, while stepping in front of Bonnie._

_"Could you just calm down." She asked him, while grabbing his left arm._

_"Miss Forbes? I am willing to take your word for it, but obviously something disrespectful is going on here." George replied. "And I know that Klaus is known, mostly, for his troublesome attitude."_

_"Oh for God sake, for once I had nothing to do with this." Klaus replied, angrily between his teeth._

_"It's because of Kol, George!" One of the fishermen yelled back from his sitting position, while nodding his head. "It's something about Miss Forbes … *cough-cough*… breasts." He informed more, while blushing._

_"Is this a bad joke?" George asked, angrily and completely dumfounded, while turning his head alternatively from Klaus to Kol._

_"Kol" Caroline begged him._

_Kol frowned, while sighing loudly, before feeling Bonnie's hand squeezing his._

_"Do it for me, I beg you, it's my best friend, and she is so embarrassed right now." He heard Bonnie whisper into his left ear, before turning his head to stare into her eyes._

_"If I do this favor for you, you'll owe me so much later, my cauliflower." He whispered at her._

_"Fine" She responded, while rolling her eyes._

_"I made a bad joke. It's all a lie." Kol reluctantly confessed, while exclaiming his admission to the all assembly, under the general disapprobation of the audience._

_"Ok, now that everybody had a good laugh at this all spectacle, you can go back to your dinner." Katherine yelled, before adding under the wild applause. "And you'll receive a round of free beers from the house."_

_"Are you calm now?" Elijah asked Klaus._

_He nodded his head to the American, before being released from Elijah's firm grip on him._

_"This is inacceptable, Kol, aren't you going to present your apology to Miss Forbes?" George asked the young man, while narrowing his sight on him._

_"Me, I need to give an apology?" Kol asked._

_"Please" Bonnie whispered more into his ear._

_"Miss Forbes, I'm sorry if my …" Kol stopped in the middle of his sentence, while growling. "If my joke was inappropriate, I present you my deepest apology. Never in a million of years would you be topless in front of my sight."_

_"It's ok." Caroline nodded, with a forced smile, while blushing. "Apology accepted."_

_"I'll leave you to your evening, Miss Forbes." George greeted her. "And as for you two, I need to see you both in my office tomorrow morning, 9:00 a.m. sharp!" He added, slyly, with a pointed finger, to both, Kol and Klaus, before walking back to his own table._

_"Now, can you stop acting like children, shake hands, and be friends again?" Katherine asked them._

_"Like that will ever happen, over my dead body." Kol mumbled angrily, between his teeth, his arms crossed over his chest._

_"I'll break all the bones in his hands." Klaus responded, while sighing loudly._

_"Now!" Katherine yelled, in an ordering tone of voice._

_They look at each other from the corner of their eyes, before rapidly shaking hands, under their grunts of disapproval, before placing themselves at the bar counter, while pouting, each in their own corner._

_"See how easy it is to be nice toward each other." She mocked, before serving them cold beers._

_After serving them, she approached Elijah and the girls who were standing a bit setback from the all scenery._

_"Thank you for your help, Elijah." She thanked him, while nodding her head and sliding her hands in her back jeans pockets._

_"My pleasure, I had the honors of two of my closest friends in my hands." Elijah mocked, while blinking an eye at her. "And to tell you the truth, Kat, I don't remember having so much fun since college."_

_"Talk about yourself, it was anything but fun." Caroline responded, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's not your breasts they're talking about, obviously."_

_"Well, I can attest that you have, indeed, very nice breasts if this is what you are worrying about." Elijah mocked more, while bursting into laughter, his nose in his glass of beer._

_"Oh, this is really classy, Elijah." Bonnie exclaimed, while punching his right upper arm with her closed fist._

_"Whatever happened today, be aware that I want to hear all the glory details." Katherine added, while pointing a finger at both, Bonnie and Caroline._

_"Were they always like that?" Caroline asked Katherine, while nodding her head in direction of both men._

_"No, they weren't." Katherine shook her head, before adding. "They were best friends in the past."_

_"What?" The girls exclaimed, in shock. "What happened?"_

_"Life happened." Katherine replied, in sadness, while shrugging her shoulders, before lowering her head._

_"Wow! There are so much actions and entertainment in here." A voice exclaimed, loudly, from the entrance door. "It certainly has changed since the last time I was allowed in this village."_

_A dead silence filled the establishment, all heads turned toward the young man who was standing on the threshold, a sadistic smile plastered on his face, his hands crossed over his abdomen._

_"Trevor?" Katherine called, while seeing her brother reached her standing position. "What is he doing here?" She whispered to her brother._

_"I… I don't know." Trevor responded to his sister, while omitting to say the truth about Rebekah's visit. "But, It'll be ok, Katherine."_

_"By all means, don't stop your amusement on my account." The man added, while slowly walking toward the bar. "Hello brother, it's been quite a long time since we've seen each other."_

_Klaus raised his nose from his glass of beer, while keeping his sight in the mirror placed in front of his eyes, the reflection of Tyler available to his view._

_"Get the fuck out of here, Tyler." Kol growled, while turning his head and body toward the intruder. "Or I'll throw you out myself."_

_"Such animosity, Kol, I thought you two weren't friends anymore, and you're still defend him, with all you got inside of you. That is pure friendship dedication." Tyler replied, sarcastically, while keeping his stare fixated on a motionless Klaus._

_"Against you, I'll protect him until death, Tyler." Kol replied, while closing his fists in anger._

_"Who's that man? Why is he calling himself Klaus's brother?" Caroline murmured to Katherine, her heart pounding loudly in her chest, while bending her upper body over the bar counter._

_"I'll tell you all about it later." Katherine promised to her, while nodding her head._

_"It's a beautiful evening, with a nice summer sunset outside." Tyler continued, in an annoying tone of voice. "Something tells me that it will be a full moon tonight, with its shimmering reflection over the sea, perfect night to entertain your new girlfriends, I guess?" He added, while smiling and nodding his head in direction of Bonnie and Caroline._

_Klaus straighten his upper body, while hitting loudly his glass on the bar counter, before passing the back of his right hand on his humid lips and turning on himself to face his brother._

_"Hello Tyler, it's been a long time, indeed." He replied, before adding. "Where would you prefer that I knock your ugly face out, inside or outside the pub? I would prefer outside as a respect for Katherine's establishment."_

_"You're still the same bastard that you've always been, Klaus; nothing will ever raise you higher than the poor excuse for a human being that you are, not even fucking your American boss." Tyler replied, slyly, to provoke him, while raising a hand toward Caroline's standing position._

_Klaus closed both of his fists in anger, under his loud growling sounds, before taking a walking step to reach Tyler._

_"I don't know who he is, but he is not worth you defending me to him." Caroline murmured to Klaus's right ear, while grabbing his right arm firmly._

_"Enough!" A loud voice yelled into the Pub, making all heads turn toward the entrance door, once more. "I want you out of this establishment, right this second, Tyler." The middle age man ordered the intruder, limping on an injured leg toward Tyler's position, while holding a can in his left hand._

_"Mayor Brownston?" Tyler called, in total shock, while losing all his colors. "You're back?"_

_"As ever a good observer, as I can see?" The Mayor responded, mockingly, before adding. "And you are also back, Tyler, but you're certainly not wanted in this village. I suggest you take your sorry excuse for a living out of this place…Now, it's an order!"_

_Tyler raised his chin toward the older man, while closing his fists in anger, before rapidly walking toward the exit of the pub, leaving under the slam noise of the door and the wild applause._

_"Oh my God, is it really you, Uncle Brownston?" Katherine called, while reaching him, before being pulled into his arms._

_"It's me sweet child, it's me." He responded, while caressing her hair, before raising his head and sight into the one of Elijah._

_Elijah stared into the man eyes for a few seconds, before nodding his head in respect._


	18. Full moon

_**Clovelly village, summer, year 1999** _

_Rosa closed the guest bedroom door on its arch, before raising her worried look in the one of her husband._

" _Klaus finally fell asleep." She informed him. "The poor young man was exhausted."_

" _Good" He nodded his head._

" _Did you contact Mayor Brownston?" She asked, nervously, a hand resting on his left forearm._

" _I did, he should be here shortly." Charles responded, while caressing her hair. "We need to keep this incident under silence, Rosa."_

_They both startled at the sound of a discreet knock on the entrance door of their home. Rosa walked to reach the handle before opening the door, while standing face to face with Mayor Brownston a second later._

" _Thank you for coming, Mayor Brownston." She respectfully greeted him, while inviting him to enter inside their home._

" _How are you my dear Rosa?" He asked polity, before handing his right hand to Rosa's husband. "Charles." He saluted._

" _Mayor Brownston." Charles replied politely, while shaking his hand._

" _Maybe we should all sit at the kitchen table?" She offered, a timid smile blessing her lips, before leading the way into a narrow corridor. "Mayor Brownston, can I offer you a warm tea, perhaps?"_

" _I can't refuse, my dear, if it's not too much trouble of course?" He responded, while taking a sitting place at the kitchen table._

_Rosa boiled the water in the kettle, before serving hot tea and scones on the table, while taking her own sitting position near her husband._

" _Where did you find him?" Mayor Brownston asked, politely._

_Rosa took a quick glance at her husband, who himself grabbed her shaking hand in his to reassure her._

" _He was lying near the bushes in the courtyard." She informed the Mayor. "Naked and incoherent in his say, blood were running on his hands and face."_

" _What is going on, Mayor Brownston?" Charles asked him. "We know that the death of the young Jeremy had put the village under siege and secrecy to protect our own people, but we can see and feel that something bigger than protecting our own is happening inside the walls of Clovelly?"_

_Mayor Brownston rose on his legs, while sighing loudly, before approaching the kitchen window, his thoughts lost in the panoramic view of the sea placed in front of his sight._

" _Klaus will turn sixteen in a few days, but unfortunately, he is still under the protection of juvenile law in the country until his eighteenth birthday." He explained to them._

" _But, Mayor Brownston, if he is taken away from his home by the child services, what will happen to his mother's house?" Rosa exclaimed in shock._

" _I couldn't say for sure, my dear." Charles shrugged his shoulders, with empathy. "The estate will be taken under the English state I suppose."_

" _We can't allow this to happen, Charles." Rosa said to her husband while squeezing his hands._

" _No we can't." He replied, while shaking his head, before remembering all those past days of summer, when he was teaching the young Klaus to fish. "Can we become the foster parents of this young boy for the remaining two years?"_

_Mayor Brownston turned his head and attention back to his hosts._

" _It could be feasible, I suppose." He replied. "But…"_

" _It could perfectly work, could it? Then we'll do it, we'll keep him with us and we'll raise Klaus until his eighteenth birthday."_

" _It is way more complicated than what you think. Klaus … Klaus is not the young man that you used to know. He changed, and with all the changes come a lot of responsibilities that you may not being able to handle." Mayor Brownston tried to explain._

" _You think we did not noticed, Mayor Brownston?" Rosa replied, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "We'll stand firm in our decision; we will be his guardians until his majority."_

" _But we need to know what exactly we will be dealing with, Mayor Brownston?" Charles added. "What exactly happened tonight?"_

" _Very well, bless you both for your kind hearts." Mayor Brownston said. "It's a full moon tonight, did you notice?" He questioned._

" _We did notice." Charles replied, while turning his head toward Rosa. "Does it have anything to do with … Klaus?"_

" _Yes." Mayor Brownston replied, while nodding his head. "It has everything to do with it, and you deserve to know the truth…"_

* * *

_**Clovelly village, the day after the full moon…** _

_Caroline Forbes stood motionless in front of the bar counter, her hands firmly placed on its edge, while keeping her balance on her shaking legs. What had just happened the previous night? This strange man named Tyler had suddenly appeared in front of everybody's eyes, while creating a dead silence in the room and the strangest atmosphere among the people present in the pub. But more awkwardly, that same man appearance had been able to affect Kol and Klaus in the worst of ways…And basically changed the all aura of an entire village._

_And now, while standing in the pub, a few hours later, she was remembering in her head, in vivid kaleidoscope images, all of the previous evening events..._

_They had greeted Katherine's and Trevor's uncle with warm welcomes; handshakes and loud laughter, then she remembered to have seen the mayor murmuring a few words in both Klaus's and Kol's ears and it is at that moment that she had followed Klaus outside. The lout was leaving, in a hurry, and without even giving her a goodbye._

* * *

" _Klaus, wait for me! Where are you going?" She called him, while pushing the entrance door and stepping outside the pub, before walking on Klaus' heels._

" _Go back inside, Caroline, it's almost night time. I want you safe in the pub." He ordered her, while walking straight toward his parked truck._

" _What you're ordering me around like a six years old child now? It's the other way around_ _ **mate**_ _, I'm your boss, remember?" She asked, while holding her pace, both of her closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips. "You want to keep me safe of what exactly?" She asked, dumfounded, while raising her sight at the darker day, almost night sky. "Who's the man that we just saw earlier?"_

" _Nothing that should concern you, Caroline; now go back inside before I bring you back while carrying your ass on my shoulder like the cave man that I am." He warned her, while pointing a finger toward the Pub before taking her by surprise while slapping her bottom to give a head start._

_She looked at him outraged, while rubbing her skin and narrowing her sight on him, before crossing her arms in front of her chest in a confrontational gesture._

" _What a stubborn woman you are, Forbes!" He mumbled angrily, between his teeth, while shaking his head and opening the driver's door._

" _Well, right back at you, Mikaelson!" She replied, before approaching him. "Please talk to me?" She whispered while trying to soften his attitude toward her._

" _Talk to you about what, Love? You think that a few nights and a day in my company as my lover are entitling you to know my every move and thoughts?" He asked, with one raised eyebrow. "Think again woman. It was nice, now I'll go back to my life for the night, and I'll give you a call when the need of getting intimate with you will present itself again." He added harshly, while taking his sitting position on the driver's seat._

" _See, now I know that something is up." She replied to him, while bending her upper body and head inside the truck. "You're acting like a jerk to avoid answering my questions. I have known you long enough, now, Mikaelson, to know that this all macho attitude is most of the time a decoy."_

" _And yet, you're still pushing the issue." He replied, while turning the key in the engine. "Drop it, Forbes, go back inside and stay safe in the pub." He ordered, more firmly, for the second time._

" _Ok, obviously you won't tell me anything, but as your boss, I'll need to get some answers sooner preferably than later." She said. "I just saw a room full of fishermen evacuate the entire pub in the time space of one hour." Caroline added, while looking at her watch. "And it's not even nine o'clock, so if it's not you who will give those answers to me, I'll find a way to obtain them by myself."_

_Klaus put a cigarette at the right corner of his mouth, before bringing the lighter near its tip, and taking his first puff._

" _If I were you, Love, I would drop it. The old stories and rivalries of this village are not of your business; you're here for a couple of months, for the time of your mandate, and nothing more." He explained. "Don't put your nose where it doesn't' belong!" He warned her one more time._

" _It's my concern, Mikaelson, if the men on_ _ **my boats**_ _are disturbed by something else than the fact that they could lose their jobs very soon." She busted at his face._

" _Be careful what you could find in the darkness of the night, Forbes." Klaus replied, in serious tone of voice, his sight lost in hers._

" _What? Tell me what can I find, the full moon, mystical creatures of the night, what?" She mumbled, in a mix of impatience, rage and mockery._

" _Be careful for what you wish for, Love." Klaus replied, before pushing his feet on the accelerator, leaving her standing alone and lost in her thoughts, in the middle of the parking._

* * *

_Kol saluted Katherine and Trevor, who were standing behind the counter, while closing the establishment in an early night, before leading his walk toward the exit of the pub._

" _Kol?" Bonnie called, before grabbing his forearm to retain the young man by her side. "What happened tonight?" She asked, worried._

" _Nothing happened, just a friendly encounter between old enemies." He replied to her, with a fake smile plastered on his lips, while shrugging and avoiding looking at Bonnie in the eyes. "I have to leave now, Bonnie. I'll see you tomorrow." He added, before sweet kissing her forehead. "Thank you for the lovely date."_

" _Fine, in that case I'm sorry. You're right; it's not of my damn business." Bonnie replied, slyly, while turning on her heels to move herself away from him._

_Kol sighed loudly, before grabbing her left hand in his and bringing her toward an isolated corner of the dining room, before pushing her on the wall and sliding his hands on each side of her hips to hold her immobile, his forehead touching hers._

" _It's complicated." He murmured with his sight lost in hers. "You're here in vacation, Bonnie; you're here to have a good time. You did not pay good money to hear about the old rivalries and stories of this village." He added. "Let me be the part of your vacation that will make you happy and have fun, ok?"_

" _So what, you came with the all vacation package deal now? Do I need to pay you in extra the next time we'll kiss?" She replied, pissed at him. "It's so nice to know that you are seeing me as the bimbo who's not able to worry about people, or feel empathy for them. Nice one, Kol." She added, while angrily pushing him with both of her hands placed on his chest, before stepping away from the embrace._

" _Stay…Don't be mad, please?" He murmured, while pulling her trembling body near his chest, his arms encircling her waist, his head buried in the crucible of her left shoulder, eyes closed with the sound of his breaths in rhythmic tempo in her ear. "You're not a bimbo." He added in a whisper. "I like you a lot, Bonnie, why do you think I deployed so much effort to go on a date with you?"_

" _It was a simple seductive tactic to bring me into your bed." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _Well, there's always that goal in the back of my mind, of course." He mocked her. "But, there's also the fact that I find you different from all the others that I've met before. You're able to calm me down; Bonnie, and for someone to be able to do that, I'm telling you it's like a Guinness record." He added, while making her giggle. "And you bring peace into my heart." He added, his eyes closed, before grabbing her chin, and turning her sight toward his. "It's really complicated, baby, I just … I can't talk about it." He begged her to understand, a veil of sadness covering his dark eyes._

" _Ok" Bonnie replied, while nodding her head, feeling her heartbeats rising dangerously in her chest. Damn this English man…_

" _I'll see you tomorrow, my cauliflower." He murmured, while lowering his head and kissing her quickly on the lips, before leaving Bonnie standing alone, with a feeling of apprehension filling her heart._

* * *

" _Where is everybody?" Stefan asked, while scattering the empty pub, approaching the bar counter and narrowing his sight on Katherine who was cleaning glasses in the sink, with a kitchen towel placed on her left shoulder._

" _Well, look who finally decided to come back?" Katherine exclaimed, emotionless. "And seriously, Stefan, you're really asking me that question?" She raised her sight toward him. "Did you check your calendar lately? The fishermen are in their bedrooms. It's the curfew today."_

_Stefan turned his sight toward the pub windows before noticing the night sky._

" _It's the full moon." He said, while shaking his head in shock._

" _There, you have your answer!" She replied, pissed at him._

" _I … I completely lost track of the time." He baffled, while passing a quick hand into his hair. "I was all day with Elena, and then …"_

" _You don't say?" She replied, while shaking her head, in disbelief. "I guess she is the only one capable of making you lose track of time now?"_

" _Don't start, Katherine, your dispute between sisters is getting tiresome to me now." He replied to her. "Elena is outside the pub at the moment. I simply suggested to her that we could eat a bite, I did not think before bringing her back into the village that it was the full moon."_

" _My uncle is back." She informed Stefan, toneless, while disregarding his say about her sister._

" _Mayor Brownston is back?" Stefan exclaimed, in surprise, with a smile blessing his lips. "You must be thrilled to see your uncle back in Clovelly after all these months. I'm sure Elena will be happy to hear the news as well."_

" _I doubt it, she can't stand him." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders, before adding. "Tyler is back also."_

" _You must be joking?" Stefan asked, with his mouth opened._

" _I wish I was." She replied, while shaking her head. "But, I'm not."_

" _How…When…Where are Klaus and Kol?" He asked, worried. "They saw him?"_

" _Earlier, he came into the pub, my uncle made him leave, and yes, Kol and Klaus saw him and then they left, as usual…They know the drill by now, Stefan. But, I am worrying about both of them. Not to mention that I don't know how to explain all of this to Bonnie and Caroline." She added, while closing her eyes and sighing loudly. "We have no way of knowing what Tyler wants?"_

" _I'll go find Elena and I'll bring her to safety." He said, while turning on his heels, before starting to walk toward the entrance of the Pub._

" _Stefan?" Katherine called, while holding him on his pace. "I want out of our relationship." She added in a murmur, her heart pounding loudly in her chest._

_Stefan slowly turned on himself, before drowning his sight in hers._

" _You don't know what you're saying, Katherine, obviously … You're tired, and Tyler happened... You uncle came back… You are all mixed up in your head, and you don't know what you're saying." He replied, in disbeliefs._

" _Yes, I do." She responded, while slowly reaching his standing position, before raising her teary eyes in his. "I want to be free, and I want to set you free as well. There's no baby anymore, Stefan…It's been a long time, you don't owe me anything, you can … You can be with Elena if you want, even … Even if I know that she will break your heart in thousands of pieces." She added, while feeling tears rolling on her face._

" _It's the American guy, isn't it?" Stefan asked her, while lowering his head, both of his hands placed on each side of his waist._

" _No." She shook her head, while passing the back of her hands on her wet cheeks. "It is just … I just can't do this anymore, I deserve better and you deserve better also."_

" _If this is what you want." Stefan added, emotionless, while raising his sight in hers._

" _Yes, it is what I want." She nodded. "I'll tell Elena that the pub is close for the night." She added, before walking toward the entrance door._

* * *

" _Elijah, isn't it? You're the American tourist who's visiting the insipid blond that I've met the other day." Elena asked, seductress, while pointing a manicured finger at him. "Well, what a nice surprise." She added, while reaching the front porch of the Rose Garden Pub, perched on her high heels shoes._

" _Miss Gilbert." He greeted her, politely, while crossing his arms in front of his chest and raising his sight at the full moon above their heads._

" _You needed fresh air, as I can see?" She asked him. "Or is my sister too much to handle these days?"_

" _Yes, I was in need of fresh air, and I do realize now that it was a very bad idea." He replied, slyly. "If you would excuse-me, I'll go take a walk now." He added, while taking his first walking steps, before being blocked on his path by Elena._

" _It's not polite to leave a young woman alone, and in need of a knight to protect her, as it is not safe for you to wander around on a full moon night." She replied, while raising her long eyelashes at him._

" _I'm sure you'll be fine, I doubt that any of the night creatures would be interested at battling the bloodiest of all." Elijah answered, hurtful, while narrowing his sight on Elena._

" _Mm, you're still arrogant as ever, as I can see." She said, while smiling and slowly sliding her hands on his muscular chest, higher on his shoulders, before crossing her hands behind his neck. "What is it that you don't like in me, Elijah? I'm the spitting image of my sister, and yet, you seem to prefer to be with her."_

" _I doubt you want to hear the answer of that question." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while trying to pull her away from his chest. "Let go of me, Elena." He ordered her._

" _I'm sure if you would taste my lips you could see the difference and enjoy my company way more than hers." She replied, impassive. "You'll see the difference between a peasant girl and a real woman. It's what you're longing for; Elijah, but you don't know it yet." She added, before raising her head, her lips almost touching his._

" _You must be kidding?" Elijah replied, while raising his arms to untie her hands placed around his neck, before feeling her lips crash on his._

_He forcefully pushed Elena away, spitting on the ground and passing the back of his right hand on his lips a second later, before turning his head at Katherine that was standing speechless over the threshold of the pub entrance._

" _I'm sorry … I wasn't aware that… I mean…" She mumbled the words incoherently, and in shock, before turning on her heels and storming inside the pub._

_Elijah grabbed Elena's right forearm, before pulling her at close proximity, his head bending over hers._

" _I swear Elena, you're putting one more move like this one, or you hurt Katherine in any way, and you'll finally understand what I am made of." He warned her._

" _Promises, promises, Elijah, I can't wait for you to deliver." She responded, while raising her chin to stare into his eyes._

" _What happened, what have you done to Katherine?" Stefan asked Elijah, while passing the threshold. "She ran crying into the stairs?"_

" _Look at this; it's the pot calling the kettle, isn't it, Stefan?" Elijah asked, while rolling his eyes, before sighing loudly and with anger. "I think it's the question that you should ask yourself."_

" _Calm down, Stefan, Elijah and I, we were having a civilized conversation between two adults." Elena replied, while sliding her arms underneath his. "I think my sister is simply emotional tonight."_

" _You'll both have to excuse-me, I have enough of this circus for tonight." Elijah mumbled, between his teeth, before walking into the night, in direction of the port. "I suggest that you go take care of your girlfriend, instead of her sister." He lashed out, from afar, as Stefan, before walking away._

" _Maybe we should warn him about all the danger lurking around on a full moon night?" She raised her sight at Stefan, who kept his own on Elijah's back._

" _Let him rot in hell for what I care." Stefan answered, while making Elena smile perniciously._

* * *

" _Are you crazy?" Bonnie asked Caroline, in a low whisper, before seeing her friend knot the corners of several bed sheets together, while both standing in the middle of Bonnie's rented bedroom._

" _You're asking me if I am crazy, are you serious?" Caroline turned her sight in the one of her friend. "Did you notice Katherine's behavior tonight, since the all fiasco with this Tyler dude, and the return of her uncle? She forbade me to leave the Pub, before closing all the windows' shutters and putting a timber to block the entrance door._

" _She said that she wanted for us to have a girls' night." Bonnie replied, while shrugging her shoulders. "And that it was a horror movie theme in the Pub tonight…Or something like that."_

" _Girls' night and movie theme, my ass, Bonnie, something is happening in this village and I want to find out what it is exactly." Caroline explained to her friend._

" _I know you're right, it's strange, I can't argue with that, Caroline. Even Kol acted more strangely than usual, that should be a given also." She nodded her head. "But, what will you achieve by jumping from my bedroom window on a rope made with bed sheets?"_

" _I'll accomplish nothing, but I'll be able to reach my car and try to find Klaus." Caroline responded, while solidifying one end of the rope on a heating pipe._

" _Be careful would you?" Bonnie asked of her._

" _Wish me good luck." Caroline said, before climbing the edge of the window and grabbing the rope made of bed sheets._

" _Only you, Caroline Forbes… Only you…" Bonnie whispered, before signing a cross in front of her chest._

* * *

_Caroline drove on the narrowed and cobbled streets of the village, while trying to find any trace of Klaus; she even stopped at his house, knocking several times on the wooden door, without being answered. No lights in the windows of his home? Only the full moon reflecting its bright rays to guide her walking steps into the darkness of the night. Actually, and to someone very observant, something strange was definitely going on in Clovelly tonight, not a single light could be seen in any of the houses? Not a single passerby with his dog for a late night walk?_

_She finally gave up on this strange day and night and all the events that had filled the past few hours, and decided to drove back to the Fisherman house. After all, it's not a day in his company as … As what exactly? She supposed his girlfriend of the moment, until her departure from England? This day had brought many interrogations into her mind, and as of now, not a single one of those were answered._

* * *

_The car went up the hill of the cliff, before taking the trail that leaded the vehicle directly to the fisherman house, the front car lights clearing the path into the night and on the road. She suddenly narrowed her sight, before frantically pushing her foot on the brakes pedal._

" _Oh my God, Klaus…" Caroline exclaimed, while slamming the driver's door, before precipitating her steps to kneel by his side._

" _Go away, Caroline, leave me alone." He managed to whisper, breathless, while trying to raise his head and chest, his naked and bruised body lying on the ground of this chilly summer night._

" _Baby, what happened to you?" She asked, nervously, while getting rid of her jeans coat to cover his shivering body. "Tell me? Who did this to you? Is it the man that we saw previously in the pub?"_

" _You never listen, Caroline… I'll be fine… I don't want you to see me like this." Klaus repeated, stubbornly, while trying to kneel by himself._

" _What? You don't want me to see you without clothes? Well, I got news flash for you, Mr. Mikaelson, I already saw what needed to be seen, and next time you don't want me to see your nudist session in the middle of the night, could you just not lay naked in front of my house?" She said, while grabbing his left arm before sliding it around her neck, now firmly placed on her shoulders. She helped him more by encircling his waist and helping him rise on his two legs._

_Klaus raised his sight to take a quick look at his present surroundings._

" _You must be the most stubborn woman that I've ever met in all my life!" He replied. "I had no idea I ended up here, in all places." He added, short of breaths, while looking at the house with surprise._

" _Where's your truck? Where are your clothes, do you remember?" She asked, while trying to keep her strength for him. "Are you drunk?"_

" _No, I'm not drunk … And I don't remember…" He replied, exhausted._

" _It's OK, you're with me now, let me help you walk toward the house and I'll take care of you." Caroline replied, while helping him walk toward the entrance door of the fisherman house._

_They entered the house, with an uncertain stumbling path of unbalanced walking steps, her arms still firmly placed around his waist, finally reaching the small bedroom. She helped him lay on the bed, before pulling a blanket to cover his shivering body._

" _Are you prude all of a sudden, Forbes?" Klaus mumbled, mockingly, with his teeth chattering. "Give me five minutes, and I'll be out of your way."_

" _Could you just be quiet for two seconds, Mikaelson? You're cold and I just want to help and make you feel better." She ordered him, while stepping outside the room, toward the kitchen, before coming back with a wet cloth in her hands. "Give me your hands?" She ordered more, while taking a sitting position on the bed._

" _Who's asking the boss or the lover?" He replied, while handing both of his hands, too tired to even think of arguing with her._

" _Both!" She replied, angry. "You should accept the help of a Samaritan, for once in your life." Caroline added, in a worried tone of voice, while cleaning the dirt on his hands and face, before putting her own on his forehead. "You're shivering and you're burning up."_

" _I'm fine." He replied, before pushing her hand away from his face. "I'll leave you alone in no time."_

" _Naked? You'll leave naked in the middle of the night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You want to scare another poor woman out of her mind?"_

" _Is it jealousy I hear in your voice, Love?" He asked, with a timid smirk blessing his lips. "After all I have so much to offer."_

" _Don't flatter yourself, Mikaelson." She replied, rising in a standing position, before stripping off her clothes, while dropping them one by one on a chair and closing the light._

" _What are you doing now, Forbes?" He asked, astonished._

" _I'm going to bed, it's very late, I'm tired, and so are you." She replied, to him, while grabbing the edge of the blanket, sliding underneath the sheet, before lying naked at his side. "Plus, we're working tomorrow, and I suspect that you won't give me any explanation as what the hell happened in the village, tonight, other than it was the full moon, and people always act very strangely when it is." She added, while gluing her body to his, stroking his blood circulation while rubbing her hands on the length of his arms, before resting her head on his chest._

_Klaus stood immobile, while lying on the bed, speechless and dumfounded for a few minutes, lost in a range of mixed feelings that only this wonderful, stubborn woman could managed to bring into the deepness of his heart and soul._

" _So, you're going to lay down, naked, in the bed, without asking me shit?" Klaus asked Caroline, while glancing at her. "And then you say that it is me who's not feeling well?" He mocked._

" _It's exactly what I am going to do. I know you well enough now to know that_ _ **shit**_ _is exactly what you will give me as an explanation." She replied, before rising her head and sight in his. "I will sleep in_ _ **my bed**_ _, while warming your body with mine, because I have eyes, and I can see that you are disturbed, scared and unhappy at the moment." She added, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, before lowering her head back on his chest._

" _You're a strange, fascinating woman, Caroline Forbes. Most of the times you are making me loose a breath or two." He replied, his chin resting on top of her head, his breathing slowing down, his right hand slowly caressing her hair, his legs rolled in hers, before slowly closing his eyes. "Thank you …Thank you for being there for me…" He whispered, in a blurry state of mind, before falling into the first peaceful sleep, on a full moon night, since the summer of 1999._

_Caroline straightened her upper body, before raising her head and slowly sliding the tip of her fingers on his jaw line._

" _What happened to you, Klaus?" She whispered, a tear rolling down on her cheek, before lowering her head, kissing softly his lips, and falling asleep in his arms._

* * *

_The creaking of the old key turning into the door lock startled Katherine. She turned on herself, while seeing Elijah pass the threshold, before closing the door behind him._

" _Elijah, where have you been? I was worrying sick about you!" Katherine exclaimed, while rubbing her hands nervously together, before taking a few steps to face Elijah in the penumbra of his rented bedroom._

" _The question should be where I am as of now? I'm safe, you don't need to worry." He replied, with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you standing, Katherine? You do realize that you are waiting for a man, in his bedroom, in the middle of the night. How am I supposed to react to this seductive invitation?" He asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_Katherine blushed, the all shades of red, before raising her sight in his._

" _I was just worrying about you, because of… I mean… There are a lot of things that you don't know, or would not understand about this village, old rivalries, old stories … I just… I don't want you to be cut in the cross fire of all of this, Elijah." Katherine explained to him, before nodding her head, and taking a few walking steps to reach the bedroom door. "But, I'll leave you now. I'm just glad that you're safe."_

_Elijah grabbed Katherine's left arm, before gently pulling her shivering body near his chest, his head now resting in the hollow of her left shoulder, both of his arms encircling her waist._

" _You don't think that you'll be able to sneak out so easily, do you? And that is a lot of "worrying" for a single man. Did you forget that you were mad at me not even a few hours ago?" Elijah asked, while sweet kissing the crucible of her shoulder._

" _After calming down, I've realized that my sister had put her seduction moves on you." She replied, with a trembling voice. "I'm sorry for her actions; it's the way she is… She is always in as state of competition with me."_

" _I'm happy that you finally came to this conclusion about what you've witnessed earlier, because I don't give a damn about your sister, Katherine." He replied, while grabbing her shoulders to turn her around to face him. "You know why, beautiful English girl?" He asked, while sliding a strand of her long curly hair behind her left ear. "Because, I can't stop thinking about you…You're in my head all the time and it's you that I want to kiss, not her." He admitted, his lips whispering the words near her right ear, his hands sliding languorously on her back, in divine caresses._

" _Elijah…" Katherine whispered his name on her parted lips, while slowly raising her hands on his chest, circling the tip of her fingers over his shirt, before resting her head on his chest. "I want to be with you." She murmured, with her eyes closed. "I feel safe with you."_

" _Stefan?" He asked._

_She raised her sight in his, before shaking her head._

" _Damn it! He played me, letting me believe that you were still together." Elijah mumbled angrily, between his teeth, while closing his fists in anger._

" _I let go of him…" She whispered, while shaking her head for the second time._

" _Then …." He whispered, while gently pushing her one step away from his standing position, before passing his long sleeves t-shirt above his head, and dropping it on the bedroom floor a second later. "Be with me…Because I'm longing to be with you, heart, body and soul, woman…" He admitted, while grabbing her hands and slowly kissing each of her fingers' tips. "I'm longing to whisper the words that will make you shiver in my arms…" He added, while pulling her near him, his right hand grabbing a hand full of her hair, giving himself a better access to the skin of her neck. "I'm longing to kiss the silkiness of your skin…" He whispered more, while sliding his lips on her skin._

_Katherine closed her eyes, under her jerky breaths, while slowly sliding her hands on the skin of his back. How long now had she dreamed to touch him this way? It had been way too long …_

" _Longing to raise you in my arms…Like this…" He continued, while taking her by surprise, before raising her body in his arms._

" _Elijah…" She exclaimed in surprise, before crossing her arms around his neck to keep her balance._

" _I'm longing for you to kiss me…" He said, his lips whispering the words in top of hers._

" _Me too …" She replied, breathless, before pressing her trembling lips on his, exchanging the air between their own breaths, like love to the soul._

_He slowly dropped Katherine in a sitting position on the bedspread, before grabbing the hem of her blouse and raising the delicate fabric over her head, the fabric soon dropped on the floor in top of his own shirt._

_She raised her trembling hands on his naked chest, before softly kissing his manly skin, under his grunts of pleasure._

_He, then, gently pushed Katherine to lay down on the bed, with the angelic vision of her wearing a lace black bra, bending his upper body, before lowering his head and mouth over her chest._

" _Longing to caress and kiss your beautiful breasts…" He whispered more, before lowering the straps of her bra on her arms, and delicately pushing the fabric to capture the forbidden fruit in his mouth, under the loud moan of Katherine, who grabbed two hands full of his thick, dark hair, while bringing his head in a nearer proximity of her trembling body._

_With the most sensual dexterity, Elijah got rid of the rest of Katherine clothes, before slowly pushing her legs apart and finding his rightful place at the center of her all being, gently pushing his length into the warmth of her core._

" _But what I'm longing the most … It's to finally be inside of you…" He whispered in a last breath, before slowly bringing both of them to ecstasy._

* * *

" _Kol?" Bonnie called repeatedly, while pushing the door of the old barn and taking a few uncertain walking steps inside, before blinking her eyes several times to accommodate her sight to the penumbra._

_She startled, and a shallow scream almost got out of her lungs, suddenly forbidden by a hand covering her mouth, and another encircling her chest, while bringing her to the other side of the barn._

_The assailant suddenly released his grip on the young woman. Bonnie turned on herself before facing the young English man._

" _Kol, are you out of your freaking mind?" She busted at him. "You almost gave me a heart attack for God sake!" She added, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair._

" _I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you…I'm on edge." He mumbled, nervously, between his teeth, while turning his back to avoid looking at Bonnie in the eyes. He grabbed his t-shirt placed on a hook. "How did you find me, what made you think that I was here?" He asked her, while passing his t-shirt above his head. "The sun is barely up in the sky, why aren't you sleeping in your bedroom?"_

" _I saw… I mean, I've noticed the truck in front of the barn, and I was worrying about you since the spectacle in the pub, yesterday night." She explained to him. "The thought of you did not leave my mind for a second."_

" _I'm fine" He replied, evasive. "You don't need to worry about me."_

_She approached him, before gently grabbing his jaw and turning his face toward her._

" _If you are fine, why are there several scratches on your face, with blood running on your neck?" She asked him._

" _Don't touch, Bonnie…Ok?" He warned her, while pushing the contact of her hand away from his face. "Like I've said, I'm fine; you can go back to the pub now." He added, while wiping the blood off his skin._

" _Is it the man Tyler who did this to you?" She asked, while wrapping her arms around herself, as a safe protection._

_Kol shook his head, before reaching for his shoes left in a corner._

" _No it's not." He answered. "You're not very intuitive, aren't you, Bonnie?" Kol asked, while smirking._

" _It's difficult to be intuitive with something that you can barely understand." She replied._

" _Then let me spit it out for you." He laughed, sourly. "I had a night out with some mate and I drank a bit too much. I was so drunk that I don't even remember ending in this barn in all places, I probably scratched my face without even noticing it…Satisfy, darling?" He asked her._

" _I don't believe you." She replied, while raising her chin. "You're lying through your teeth."_

" _Why would I lie about drinking too much?" Kol replied, while shrugging his shoulders, with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist. "That is unfortunately the part that you are not supposed to see with the all vacation package deal, my cauliflower. You're only supposed to enjoy the fun parts of it."_

" _Go to hell, Kol!" Bonnie replied, before turning on her heels. "Remind me to give a damn about you the next time." She added, while taking her first steps to leave the barn, before being pushed on the wooden wall, both of his hands placed on each side of Bonnie's hips._

" _I'm sorry, Bonnie…" He murmured, while bending his head near hers, with the sound of his jerky breaths in her ear, before raising his right hand and slowly caressing with his thumb the contour or her trembling lips. "Forgive me, Please?"_

_Bonnie raised her sight in his deep brown eyes, heartbeats rising dangerously in her chest._

" _I don't want you to owe me anything, not even an explanation, Kol." She managed to whisper._

" _You're such a beautiful liar, Bonnie. I owe you much more than you could even begin to imagine." He murmured, while grabbing her chin, and drowning his sight in hers, before slowly nibbling on her bottom lip. "Best wakeup call I had since a long time." He smirked, before kissing her deeply._

_Kol's hands caressed Bonnie's hips, sliding downward on her legs, before grabbing the hem of her short skirt while raising the fabric on her hips, waist, with his wandering hands caressing the soft skin inside her thighs, his lips sliding on her jaw line, down on her neck, much lower on her cleavage._

" _Kol" She whispered, with jerky breaths. "We can't …"_

" _Oh we can! But not now, baby. I need to catch a breakfast before leaving for work, the sea is calling." He replied, smirking, while caressing her cheeks. "Next time, we could… perhaps?"_

" _I promise nothing of the sort, sailor." Bonnie responded, while holding her laughter._

" _Well, a kiss for the long day at sea then?" He asked, smiling, before lowering his lips on hers._

* * *

_Elijah woke up at the earliest hour of the morning, before leaving Katherine asleep in the bed, her body still enrolled in the bed sheet, her curly hair scattered on the pillow, her chest heaving with regular breathing._

_He dressed himself, before lowering his head and blessing her forehead of a sweet kiss. He, then, left the bedroom, and took his first silent steps into the upstairs corridor leading him downstairs, without disturbing the peaceful sleep of the fishermen._

_Elijah arrived at the dock, with only the noise of his rhythmic walking steps on the wooden planks disturbing the quietness of the port. He finally reached the older man that was standing in front of the calm waves._

" _Mayor Brownston" He saluted, politely, while grabbing the guard rail, his eyes lost in the view of the sea._

" _Good morning, Elijah." Mayor Brownston replied, while holding the walking cane with both of his hands. "We should keep this exchange short; no one needs to know our connection as of now."_

" _It's nice to finally meet you in person." The American man replied, while nodding his head with respect. "I assume with all logic that yesterday was not the_ _ **night**_ _."_

" _Your assumption is right, young man." The mayor replied, before turning his sight and head toward Elijah. "And, like wise. It's an honor to meet the heir of the most prestigious family of warlocks and witches in America. Welcome into our land, Elijah!" The middle age man greeted, with a kind smile blessing his lips, while handing his right hand to him._

" _It's nice to be here, sir." Elijah responded, smiling, while shaking his hand._


	19. The Port of Secrets

" _I gathered that you had the time before my abrupt arrival in the village to get acquainted with my nieces and nephew?" Mayor Brownston asked Elijah, while keeping his sight at the sea horizon._

" _Yes I did, you had oftentimes spoken to me about them." Elijah responded, while nodding his head and leaning on the railing of the pier._

" _About_ _ **Katherine**_ _mostly, she is like a daughter to me, a real treasure if you're asking." The mayor added, while coughing discreetly._

" _I certainly had the impression of knowing a few things about her prior our first meeting at the pub, the day I'd arrived at the village." Elijah replied, politely._

" _And you got infatuated with my niece very quickly, would you say?" Mayor Brownston smirked._

" _I … I'm not sure what you're implying? She's an amazing young woman, I couldn't disagree with that." Elijah replied, stammering on his words, uncertain of the right way to answer Katherine's uncle._

" _I would ask myself a few questions if you had fallen for my narcissist niece Elena instead of Katherine, at least it is showing to me, your own good judgement in women." The middle age man replied, before adding. "Now, what she does with her romantic life is none of my business or concerns, she is a grown woman, but mark my words, young man, if you break her heart, I'll search the earth, if necessary, to make you pay."_

" _I… I couldn't even imagine hurting your niece." Elijah replied. "How did you even … I mean…What made you come to this assumption about us?" He added, while shaking his head in shock, before passing a nervous hand through his tangled morning hair._

" _I have eyes to see, Elijah, and she mentioned your name numerous times on the phone. You are the American man that she seems to be infatuated with, and obviously can't stop talking about." The Mayor added, while raising the corners of his lips into a smile._

" _I was not even aware that she had even noticed me." Elijah blushed, before lowering his head, a smile blessing his own lips._

" _Oh … She had noticed you, alright, more than you know. In a strange way I think that a nice little romantic fling with my niece will ease her pain from her breakup with Stefan." Mayor Brownston replied, while shrugging his shoulders. "Their relationship should have ended years ago." He added, while lighting up his pipe, and taking his first puffs._

" _With all respect, Mayor Brownston, don't presume to know what is happening between your niece and I, you could be seriously mistaking about my intentions toward her, because they are more than honorable." Elijah replied._

" _I don't presume anything, young Elijah, I just wish for my niece to not be hurt once more." He replied to the young warlock. "Unfortunately, when will come the time that she will learn the truth about your presence in Clovelly, she'll be hurt, and knowing the temper of Katherine, I hope you're ready for the big storm that will come your way." He added, smirking._

" _I don't intend to hurt her, like I've told you." Elijah reaffirmed. "And I'll find shelter when the tornado will hit me." He added to the mayor, with humor._

" _Then, I believe we have an understanding." The Mayor responded, while nodding his head. "Now as for your friend Miss Caroline Forbes and her… We'll call it for the present purpose of our discussion: her private relationship with Klaus…The time will surely come that she will learn the truth about him and the past of this village. But, I prefer if it would be later rather than sooner."_

" _I'll keep quiet, but just know that their relationship is maybe not as casual as you think it is." Elijah replied, the corners of his lips twisting into a smile._

" _Well…You, American people, you certainly have a way of getting acquainted rapidly with the new strangers you meet, isn't it?" Mayor Brownston replied, while shaking his head, in disbelief._

" _It's a strange follow of events combined with destiny I presume, that my friend Caroline was asked, by the head office of Fish and Sea, to come in Clovelly and to fulfil a mandate at the same time that you had contacted me for my services."_

" _God's plan I suppose?" The Mayor responded, while shrugging his shoulders. "I'll say that it gave you the perfect opportunity to not be questioned for your presence in the walls of this village." The mayor responded, nodding his head. "Your family is known as one of the few who's still bound the laws of nature with the modern time life, and pledge to protect its balance on this earth."_

" _Let's just say that while I'm sitting behind my desk, in my New York office, I pass incognito as one of the remaining warlocks." Elijah smirked. "Our secret circle of the few witches and warlocks remaining in this called sorority is not called for help as oftentimes as it used to be in the past, Mayor Brownston, our world followed the laws of technologies, rapid pace of living, and of course, the call for power via money and corruptions…We don't have the power to go against that, do we?"_

" _And yet, the supernatural world is still as present as it ever been in our materialistic world." Mayor Brownston replied, while sighing. "No, we don't have the power to go against what the world has become, but you could perhaps help me in this present situation."_

" _I'm listening." Elijah replied. "How did the supernatural world became so present in this fishermen village? It's still a mystery, even if you'd already mentioned the big lines of the story to me?"_

" _It all started in 1992, in the walls of this village." The mayor started explaining, while grabbing the dock railing._

" _And if I understood correctly, it involves Klaus's family, and even more so one of the last packs of werewolves existing in Europe?" Elijah asked, while raising an eyebrow. "Which is highly strange? Aren't they usually regrouping near the forests? Why would they live near the water, in a port village?"_

" _You're right, their packs used to be scattered in and around Europe in early 1400, and they also used to regroup near the forests, but the first pack emerged in Hungary, more superficially near the region of Transdanubia, and it was thought that the ability to change into a wolf was obtained in the infant age or latest in their teenagers years, after the suffering of abuse by the parents or by a curse, in this unfortunate case it was a curse."_

" _I gathered it was Klaus's parents who put this curse on him?" Elijah asked._

" _His father, Mikeal Mikaelson, he was one of the last older leaders of the Hungarian clan. Naturally, and with time they integrated the modern life, and had stopped the procreation of their race and when his young children, Klaus, Tyler and Rebekah, all arrived with him in Clovelly all seemed normal to the villagers' eyes." The mayor explained more. "The children integrated school easily, and life took its normal course."_

" _But you knew better, did you?" Elijah asked him, with a raised eyebrow._

" _I sensed Mikael's supernatural presence and I'd talked to him about it, but he assured me that he had everything under control. He was discreetly leaving Clovelly for a couple of days at the full moon, pretesting that it was for work, leaving his children in our walls." Mayor Brownston added. "Klaus, the oldest had the responsibility of keeping an eye on the youngest ones."_

" _And for some reason, one day, an event occurred and turned their life for the worst?" Elijah enquired. "I'm not sure that I understand the reasons why it took a turn for the tragic though, why would a father put such a curse on one of his own child?"_

" _It turned for the worst when he trapped his daughter Rebekah and younger son Tyler into hating and seeking revenge on their older_ _ **half-brother**_ _, with a devil plan of turning his oldest child as a werewolf." Charles sighed._

" _Did you just mentioned:_ _ **half-brother**_ _?" Elijah asked, dumbfounded._

" _Klaus was an illegitimate child, from an affair his wife had with another man." He explained to the young warlock. "We never knew who the mother was, we only knew with time that she had secretly visited Mikael in Clovelly, and she had asked to see her son Klaus."_

" _So, Klaus had the wolf gene inside of him from his mother's side?" Elijah understood._

" _Perhaps, or father, no one could know? She was from the same werewolves pack and by ricochet – The young Klaus was unfortunately under the slim misfortune of this cursed faith. He was fifteen when Mikael put in place his master plan and easily transformed his illegitimate son into a werewolf, to put the crime on the poor child' shoulders, while taking his revenge for his wife infidelity. What he did not anticipated is that all of these children would turn as well. You see, Elijah, and as you probably already know, to trigger the werewolf curse the child needs to kill another human being. If all of them were involved and present on the scene of the crime, the curse would not take side." Mayor Brownston explained._

" _How can a young man kill another human being in cold blood, it doesn't fit the man that I've met? Klaus is a gruff man but I couldn't picture him as a murderer." Elijah wondered._

" _He is not a murderer. It was an unfortunate incident." The mayor explained, while shrugging his shoulders. "His brother Tyler was more responsible than he ever was."_

" _The man that came into the Pub the day you came back yourself?" Elijah asked._

" _Yes, that same man, it's his half-brother." The mayor responded, while nodding his head._

" _But, then the three teenagers were all involved in the murder?" Elijah shook his head, in shock._

" _Four of them, actually, were transformed that night." The mayor responded._

" _Four? Who's the fourth one?" Elijah asked dumbfounded._

" _Kol." Mayor Brownston responded. "That young man arrived into the village one night, with a backpack on his shoulders. He was hired as a skipper on the fishermen boat. We never knew from where exactly he'd came from, but I figured out later that he must have been coming from the same remaining werewolves pack than the Mikaelson's."_

" _So he was also against Klaus?" Elijah asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _No, no… He wasn't, they were actually best friends in their young age. But, when the curse occurred, Kol decided to leave Clovelly village with Tyler. Tyler promised him bells and whistles, he would show the world to Kol, he would show him how to be a werewolf, how to be one of their pack. Klaus and Rebekah were left behind. Klaus was taking under the wings of Clovelly village, and the unfortunate incident of a young boy falling from a cliff stayed as such: an incident"_

" _They killed a teenager?" Elijah asked, sadly, while shaking his head._

" _Jeremy was his name… He was an orphan from the convent." Mayor Brownston replied, a veil of sadness covering his eyes._

* * *

_**Clovelly 1992 – High school** _

" _Did you talk to the guy?" Tyler asked his young sister Rebekah while firmly grabbing her left arm, before pulling the young woman into a dark corner of the school corridor._

" _You're hurting me, Tyler!" She lashed out at her brother. "No I haven't talk to him yet. I don't know if this is such a good idea. I find father's plan extremely cruel." She mumbled, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

" _It's the only way to trigger the curse, and it's what our father wants, Rebekah, revenge on our mother and on Klaus." Tyler mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, before hitting his closed right fist on the wall behind her._

_The young woman startled with fear, before closing her eyes and sighing loudly._

" _Ok, I'll do it." She replied, while reopening her eyes, and staring into Tyler's dark ones. "Where do you want me to bring him?"_

" _Ask him to meet you at the cliff." Tyler answered him._

" _At the cliff… But, Tyler…" She tried to make him change his mind. "And Klaus, how am I supposed to bring him there?"_

" _Jeremy is there now. He's standing in front of his locker." Tyler informed his sister, while nodding in direction of the young man who was standing in front of his opened locker door, while sliding books on a tablet. "Go talk to him. I'll take care of our bastard brother." He added perniciously._

_Rebekah nodded her head, while pushing herself away from Tyler's grip, before closing her eyes, taking a few deep breaths into her lungs, and finally walking toward the young man._

* * *

" _Hey Jeremy, how are you?" Rebekah asked the young man with her back casually leaning on the bricks wall, while holding the school books near her chest._

" _Hi, Rebekah, isn't it?" Jeremy mumbled the words, while suddenly lowering his head and blushing. He couldn't believe that one of the most popular girls in school was talking to him._

" _Yes." She replied, while seductively smiling back at him. "I was wondering if you would be willing to walk with me after class." She suggested._

" _Me? I …" He stammered the words. "Are you sure?"_

" _Yes, of course, I'm sure. You're handsome, and I like you Jeremy." She complimented him, while slowly sliding her fingers on the bare skin of his left forearm._

" _You do?" Jeremy replied, without believing his own ears. "Where do you want us to meet?" He asked, excitedly._

" _We could meet near the cliff, perhaps?" She suggested, while bending her head near his, whispering the words into his left ear._

" _Ok…Ok, sure. But isn't it dangerous to walk near the cliff? They closed the premises for security purposes." He responded, while drowning his sight in the one of Rebekah's._

" _I like to live dangerously." She responded, while blinking an eye at him. "I see you then, Jeremy." She added, while detaching the syllables of his name, before walking away from him, her hips balancing on the rhythm of her walk._

* * *

" _Tyler, what are you doing?" Klaus asked his brother, while reaching the highest point of the cliff, with Kol's close on his heels._

" _Hey mate? What is this?" Kol asked, not believing his own eyes, while gesturing with his right arm, holding a football in his left._

" _This!" Tyler yelled, viciously, while holding Rebekah prisoner of his grip. Her hands were tightly tied behind her back, with a handkerchief placed over her mouth to silence her. Jeremy was standing at a near inch of the cliff, prisoner of his own movements. "This? It's a game, Klaus. It's the game of how you will become a werewolf and will soon be abandoned like the bastard that you are by the entire world."_

_Klaus raised his angry stare in the one of his half-brother, while closing his fists in anger, and taking slow, calculated steps to reach him._

" _Oh gosh, Tyler, what are you doing, we've talked about this!" Kol exclaimed, while hitting the football on the ground, before grabbing his hair with two hands. "Did you lose your mind, Mate?"_

" _What do you mean you've talked about it?" Klaus asked his best friend, while turning his head toward him. "You knew about this, Kol?"_

" _No, Klaus, I did not knew about this insane set up. I just knew that your brother was a freak show." Kol tried to explain. "Let Rebekah and the boy go!" He implored Tyler._

" _Tell him, Kol, tell him that it's been weeks that I am planning this little game." Tyler replied, proudly, while holding Rebekah who was squirming in his arms to get free of his grip on her._

" _What is he talking about, Kol?" Klaus asked, while trying to retain the rage inside of him. "Let go of Jeremy and Rebekah, Tyler!" He ordered him. "It's me you want, let settle this, between us."_

" _See, I've planned all of this with father to make you turn and disappear of our life for good, isn't it right, sweetheart?" Tyler murmured into the left ear of his sister, who moaned sounds of protestation under the small fabric placed over her mouth. "See, it is simple, Klaus, you'll push this poor orphan, Jeremy, off the cliff, or I'll push Rebekah? What do you think?"_

" _I won't kill either of them, Tyler." Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "You're disturbed, you need help. I'm not a beast; I'm your half-brother for God sake!"_

" _No, you're worse than a beast. You're the shame of our family. The bastard child of a whore, no one loves you, Klaus, and after this, not a single girl will ever will. I hate you, and now you're going to pay!" Tyler yelled back at him._

" _I'm going to find help." Kol mumbled, between his teeth, while nodding his head to his friend._

" _What, leaving so soon, Kol?" Tyler mocked. "You don't want to witness your friend being turned into a werewolf with a curse?"_

_Rebekah managed to push herself away from Tyler; at the same time that Kol grabbed her, before lowering the handkerchief on her neck._

" _Stop this, Tyler! It's not funny anymore!" She cried out, to her brother._

" _It was not meant to be funny, Rebekah!" Tyler yelled back at her. "It's meant to be Klaus's faith!"_

_What followed Tyler's last sentence took them all by surprise into a sequence of kaleidoscope images that would haunt their life and nightmares for years to come, leading them all into their fatality of becoming a supernatural entity._

* * *

" _What happened?" Elijah demanded, anxious._

" _Klaus and Tyler struggled for several minutes, Kol and Rebekah untied Jeremy's hands, with success, but Tyler managed to free himself from Klaus's grip. Klaus pushed him on the ground to have a strong hold over his brother, they all stumbled and Jeremy lost his balance. Kol and Klaus rushed to the cliff to try to save him. He was, at that moment, hanging for his life with a single hand, but they couldn't save him soon enough, he fell on the rocks near the sea."_

" _Oh my God, this tragedy could have been avoided in so many ways." Elijah whispered, while rubbing his eyelids._

" _If only Jeremy could have known that this false romantic "rendez-vous" was leading him into a trap and his own death. Klaus, Rebekah and Kol did their best to save the young man life, but Tyler was set on this revenge on his older brother. Like I've said, it was an unfortunate incident." Mayor Brownston sighed loudly, after reciting this old story to Elijah._

" _The village kept this secret in its walls for all these years?" Elijah demanded. "All the villagers are aware of it all?"_

" _Yes, and it is Rosa and Charles who raised the young Klaus until his majority." He added. "Rebekah was taken under the nearest convent care; the nuns helped her cope with the shock of Jeremy's death, her sadness and turmoil … and… Trevor helped her also; he took Rebekah under his wings."_

" _Trevor, you mean your own nephew?" Elijah asked, with a mouth opened expression plastered on his face._

" _Yes, the same and only nephew. They fell deeply in love, but she left the convent and left him behind one day without goodbye." The mayor continued explaining. "Maybe a strong coffee would have helped digest all this information." Mayor Brownston smirked._

" _You think?" Elijah replied, while shaking his head._ _"And with Klaus, their sister –brother bound was forever gone?" Elijah enquired._

" _He visited her several times at the convent, but she declined each time to see him." Mayor Brownston explained. "For what she told Trevor, she couldn't face him and her involvement with Tyler, but at the same time, she felt that Klaus was the reason of the curse."_

" _She thought wrong for her young age, it was their father fault that the curse had occurred in the first place." Elijah said. "And one day Rebekah left with Tyler, did she?" He asked more._

" _Actually, it's him who came back for her." The Mayor shook his head. "He came back with Kol, but Kol decided to stay in Clovelly. He showed his face each summer to fill his pockets with money, hired as a fisherman on the boats, before disappearing for the winter time. As for him, Tyler had become the worst version of himself, obstinate, arrogant, to name just a few of his worst traits."_

" _And their father, this Mikael Mikaelson, you've never heard from him after the incident?" Elijah enquired._

" _No, we never heard of him afterward, he left Clovelly, leaving all his children behind him." The mayor replied._

" _What a bastard!" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "He created an awful turn of supernatural events and left his children to this unsettling faith."_

" _As for the estate of the house, Klaus received the entirety of his mother's fortune at his eighteenth birthday." Mayor Browston informed him. "A lawyer presented himself one day at Rosa's and Charles' home, and informed them that Klaus was now the legitimate heir of a colossal fortune."_

" _What?" Elijah exclaimed in shock. "He's rich?"_

" _Technically, yes, he is." The mayor answered, smiling. "But he almost never touched one pound of his inheritance. He kept the house, though, as a way for him to get his independence. He wanted to reimburse Charles and Rosa for their kindness, but they both refused his help. They accepted to help him because they loved that young boy, not in hope to get money retribution." He explained. "Little they know that the majority of Rosa's medical treatments are paid by Klaus, not only by the company insurance."_

" _Klaus could have easily left Clovelly and start his life elsewhere with his inheritance." Elijah said, while shaking his head._

" _In Clovelly he was accepted for what he had become, he was never judged and always respected. Where would he find the same treatment in this bitter world, Elijah, especially if his werewolf secret would be discovered one day?" Mayor Brownston shrugged his shoulders._

" _You're right." Elijah nodded in approval._

" _So he stayed. He learned how to become a fisherman, and he became rapidly one of the best, and it made Rosa and Charles proud of him." The mayor smiled._

" _And now the past is coming back to haunt Covelly and its villagers, isn't it?" Elijah asked, sighing loudly._

" _Tyler wanted to perpetuate the curse and to create a brand new army of the werewolf's specie which was endangered at that moment." The mayor explained._

" _And by telling me this, are you telling me that he has succeeded?" Elijah asked, in shock._

" _He has succeeded, Elijah." Mayor Brownston responded, while nodding his head. "They are now nearer than you think. Tyler's pack is located at Hartland forest. He's living with his sister in an abandoned old English castle." He added as crucial information._

" _How many of them are there?" Elijah asked him._

" _It's difficult to say, Elijah." The mayor shrugged. "There is maybe a hundred of them, two, perhaps three at the maximum."_

" _And Tyler's main goal is to take his revenge on his brother, is it?" Elijah asked._

" _Yes, he desperately wants to have his revenge on his brother Klaus. In his head he transformed as a werewolf because of Klaus, his father abandoned them because of Klaus, and their mother left the inheritance to Klaus, but his revenge is also directed to Clovelly village, and to its villagers." Mayor Brownston sighed, with despair._

" _And as for your prediction, when will Tyler put his devious plan into execution?" Elijah asked him._

" _I would say, probably in a month, next full moon." The mayor replied, nodding. "His visit to the pub last night was only a way to prepare us for the inevitable."_

" _We certainly have our work cut out for us, would you say?" Elijah replied, sighing._

" _Indeed, we have, young man." Mayor Brownston replied, before nodding his head to one of the fishermen that was walking on the deck in direction of the boat._

" _Good morning, Mayor." The man addressed himself, politely._

" _Good morning." The mayor replied, nodding and smiling, while waiting for the man to move away from their standing positions. "We'll meet again, soon." He added to Elijah, before walking back to the direction of the village, limping with his cane at hand, while leaving the young warlock, his trouble mind, and sight lost in the sea horizon._


	20. The Port of Secrets - Part 2

_Elijah pushed the entrance door of the pub, before walking toward the bar counter where Trevor was serving breakfast plates to a bunch of hungry fishermen._

" _Trevor!" Elijah saluted while waving his right hand in his direction. "Where's Katherine?" He added, as a question._

" _Good morning mate!" Trevor greeted, smiling, while waving back at Elijah. "Try the pantry backroom; I think I saw her strolling that way."_

" _I got you, thanks." Elijah replied, nodding._

" _Elijah, can I get you something for breakfast?" Trevor retained him, while yelling the question._

" _Just a cup of coffee, black, thanks!" Elijah replied, pushing the swinging doors of the kitchen, before entering the pantry, closing the door silently behind him, while turning off the light switch._

" _What is happening?" Katherine startled with fear, standing in the pitch black pantry room, before feeling two manly hands encircling her tiny waist, with the musk scent of man cologne teasing her nostrils._

" _Good morning, my beauty." Elijah whispered, near Katherine's right ear, his head bending near hers, his lips softly brushing her earlobe._

" _Elijah…" She murmured, realizing his close proximity in her back, while closing her eyes, a range of intense shivers hitting her body all at once. She suddenly regained her common sense, while pushing herself away from his embrace. "I'm not in the habit of meeting a handsome man in a lightless pantry room."_

" _You think I'm handsome? I'm highly pleased." He smirked, while sliding his lips on the silkiness of her neck. "And it is not that dark now." He added to her, both being enlighten by a small light under the door._

" _You left me waking up alone in_ _ **your**_ _bed, as I could only presume a message from your part of a one night stand between us." She snapped at him, while trying to untie his hands from her waist, the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest at the touch of his lips on her skin._

" _Come here, silly woman." He murmured, before turning Katherine's body in his arms, his demanding lips finding hers in the penumbra of the pantry room, while making her moan her pleasure under the sensual assault of his lips._

_Katherine grabbed the fabric of Elijah's t-shirt to help her keep her balance in his arms, before pushing her mouth and body away from his embrace._

" _If this is the way the American men are presenting their apologies to their women after dropping them like garbage, it is poorly done. Here, in England, the men have a little bit more decency." She lashed out, before turning her back at him, her hands firmly placed on each side of her waist, eyes closed, while counting to ten to calm down._

" _I love when you're acting like this hot chick that's mad at me; it makes my head spin, Katherine, because you're sexy as hell." Elijah mocked, while sliding his hands around her waist, once more._

" _Well, I am mad at you, Elijah. I didn't know what to think this morning?" She mumbled, while blushing at his compliment. "You left me in an empty bed, alone."_

" _Do I seem like a foolish man to you?" He asked her, while grabbing a hand full of her curly hair, before pushing their silkiness away to softly kiss the base of her neck._

" _At the present moment, perhaps…" She played him, intentionally._

_Elijah grabbed her chin, before turning her head and sight in his._

" _I'm not a foolish man, Katherine, I perfectly know the treasure I found in you, and I'm not about to let it slip away from my hands so easily." He murmured to her, his sight lost in her eyes, before lowering his head and blessing her lips of a sweet kiss._

" _I'm far from being a treasure." She replied, while lowering her long eyelashes away from his insistent gaze._

_Elijah took Katherine by surprise by elevating her body in a sitting position on a column of cardboard boxes, his hands now firmly placed on each side of her hips._

" _Do you even know the effect you have on me, woman?" Elijah asked. "Each time you're standing by my side, my heart is skipping a beat." He added, while brushing the tip of her nose with his fingers. "You have to stop lowering your self-esteem down this way, Katherine; any man would be blessed to have you by his side."_

" _And that is why you left me alone in your bed this morning, because I have this effect on you?" She replied to him, tit for tat, arms crossed over her chest, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _I left you alone because as you will learn about me, I'm a "wake up early" kind of man." He informed her, while pushing a strand of her hair, behind her left ear. "I woke up, and you were still asleep, and I simply let you recuperate while taking a walk on the pier." He explained more._

" _You could have left a note." She shrugged, while raising her trembling lashes and drowning her eyes in his._

" _I thought that after the night we had shared together, that we had put down all the barriers, and all the uncertainties, and that no words were needed anymore between us." He explained, while slowly caressing her bottom lip with the tip of his thumb._

" _I'm scare, Elijah." She whispered, trembling. "I don't know where_ _ **this**_ _is going?"_

" _I don't either; I just know that I'm so drawn to you, beautiful English woman." He murmured, while bending his head near Katherine's, and slowly kissing her forehead._

" _I can only be:_ _ **me**_ _, this common brunette named Katherine, and you're so, you!" She exclaimed, with so many uncertainties filling her heart._

" _Oh… silly woman, you're everything but common to me." He responded, while caressing her cheeks. "Don't you know the spell you had put on me since the first day I lay my eyes on you?"_

" _No, I don't. But, I know that you are this handsome American man who entered my life without even announcing himself and you're making me nervous when you are around me…And you're also so …" She whispered back to him._

" _I'm so what?" He smirked, while slowly pushing her legs apart and invading her personal space, sliding his hands on each side of her hips, before grabbing her bottom and bringing her in full contact with his muscular chest. He lowered his head near the left side of her neck before starting a trail of hot kisses from its base to her earlobe._

" _Sexy…" She let the word slip out of her mouth, in an almost unperceivable whisper, while bending her head to give more access to his demanding lips on her skin. "And not shaved …" She added, under a nervous and sudden laugh._

" _I did not have time to shave this morning." He responded, laughing himself, while capturing her lips into a kiss. "I'm sorry."_

" _I have a sensitive skin; it will leave red spots all over, Elijah." She explained, smiling, while sliding her hands upward on his chest, before crossing them behind his neck, slowly caressing the base of his neck and hair._

" _I want to leave red spots all over you skin, I want to put my mark on you, woman." He added, while sliding his hands under her t-shirt, while slowly rising the fabric and caressing the soft skin of her back._

" _Elijah, we can't!" She protested, while burying her hands into his tangled hair._

" _Shush…" He murmured, near her left ear, while nibbling on her earlobe, slowly raising his right hand on her chest, to caress the roundness of her breasts. "Let me caress what I am longing to touch." He whispered more, while sliding his fingers under the lace of her bra._

" _Oh, Elijah…" She moaned his name, on her parted lips, while lowering her hands on his back and sliding her own under his clothing to feel his manly skin under her fingers._

_A sudden discreet knock on the pantry door made them startle._

" _Hey you two, I'm all for the making out in the pantry room stuff, I've been there, and I've done that, but..." Trevor yelled through the door._

" _Oh God…It's Trevor?" Katherine whispered to Elijah, while raising her right hand over her mouth._

" _But sister, we have a dining room full of hungry fishermen." He added. "So if you don't mind, you two, you could hold the raising hormones for a couple of hours, I would gladly appreciate the help. And by the way, Elijah, your coffee is on the counter."_

" _Thanks Trevor!" Elijah replied, smirking, while lowering his head._

" _No problem, mate! Katherine?" He called the name of his sister._

" _I'll be there in a second." She yelled back to her brother, while blushing._

" _We were seriously caught in the act." Elijah whispered, while smiling, lowering Katherine's t-shirt on her chest, before sweet kissing her lips._

* * *

_The cold water tore Klaus away from the best restful sleep he had in years. He raised his body in a sitting position on the bed, a mouth opened expression plastered on his face. He scattered the room in a semi-sleepy state, before quickly passing a hand over his wet hair and face that were now dripping with water._

" _What the bloody hell is this?" He exclaimed in shock, drops of water now covering his bare chest and the bedspread. " Ca/ro/li/ne?" He detached the syllable of her name, while raising his angry stare in hers._

_She was standing under the arch with a small empty bucket in her hand, which, he logically presumed, must have been filled with water not even a minute earlier._

" _Love, if it is your way to "gently" ask me to remove my ass from your bed, a simple request would have sufficed." He mumbled the words, angrily, between his teeth._

" _But this wakeup call is so much more enjoyable for me." She replied, toneless, before bending her upper body, while grabbing a set of clean clothes placed on a chair, before throwing them, one by one at his face, a second later._

" _Get dressed!" She ordered him. "And it's not Caroline who's ordering you around, it's your boss:_ _ **Miss Forbes**_ _from_ _ **Fish and Sea**_ _." She added. "So, move your ass, and get on my boat."_

" _My boss, Miss Forbes, really, you don't say?" He smirked, while pushing the sheet away from his naked body before sliding his legs in his pair of jeans. "And just to be sure, sweetheart, by saying_ _ **"Get on my boat",**_ _you are not implying to get into your panties, aren't you, because if this is the case, I'm more than happy to be on or in your ship." He mocked her, before being hit on the head by one of his army boots. "For God sake, did you lose your mind, Caroline?" Klaus asked, while catching the second boot in his hands._

" _Caroline left the house; you should get up to date with today's program, mister Mikaelson." She replied, while standing at the foot of the bed, both of her closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips._

" _She left? You don't say? And it's the bitchy boss who took her place as I can see." Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while sliding his left foot in his boot. "Are you into role playing, sweetheart?" He asked, while rising on his legs, before slowly walking to reach her standing position. "Because you're certainly dressed today, Miss Forbes, to overdrive my naughty imagination." He added, while sliding his burning gaze, on her high heels shoes, her very tight pencil skirt, and her low neckline silk blouse. "You want to do the sexy secretary, while I'll play the plumber?" He mocked, before grabbing her left forearm, before pulling her into his strong embrace. "I'm all for a naughty wake up, Love." He added, while smirking deviously, before bending his head near the left side of her neck to leave a trail of hot kisses on her skin._

" _Let me go, Klaus, or I swear…" She squirmed, her way out of his arms, before raising her right knee and hitting him hard in the crutch._

" _Why the fuck did you do that for?" Klaus yelled, under the pain, while bending his upper body, and raising both of his hands over his pelvis parts._

" _I'm so angry at you… I think that I could literally make you infertile at the moment!" She yelled back at him, while pacing back and forth, in the small kitchen._

" _You don't say!" He replied, while slowly strengthening his back. "Did you lose your mind, Forbes?"_

" _No, I'm very sane thank you, though; I can't say the same about you, Mikaelson!" She replied, while pointing an accusatory finger at him._

_Klaus closed his eyes, while sighing loudly._

" _Caroline, about yesterday…" He tried to explain, before being cut in the middle of his sentence._

" _Don't even try to explain yourself with lies!" She started, while waving her right hand at him. "You know what I did very early this morning? Do you?"_

" _No." He replied, while raising his sight in hers._

" _Well, this morning, I drove to your house to pick up some clothes, you know why?" She added._

" _Because you'd found me naked in front of your house, yesterday night." He mumbled, between his teeth._

" _See, you're not that stupid after all, there is actually a brain that is placed in top this sexy body or yours!" She responded, madly, while gesturing with her arms._

" _You think I'm sexy?" He replied, smirking, while taking a walking step in her direction._

" _Don't even think of taking another step toward me!" She warned him. "I am in one of those moods."_

" _Well, if I want to keep my virility intact, I'll stay where I am standing now." He added, mockingly, while nodding his head. "Still, we could have time to have a quickie if you were not so moody."_

_Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest, while narrowing her sight on him._

" _Ok, I get it." He sighed, while rubbing his closed eyelids. "There are things from my past, and those things are not for you to know, Caroline, can you leave them as they are, and don't put your nose in the middle of what is private to me?" Klaus asked her, in a serious tone of voice, while turning his back at her, before grabbing his t-shirt on the bed, and dressing himself._

" _Are you serious?" She exclaimed in shock. "No, I can't leave them as they are, Klaus, you know why? Because I care … There I've said it! I care about this village, about the people, about the Rose Garden Pub, but most of all …_ _ **I care about you**_ _." She let the words escape from her mouth, tears filling her eyes. "There, I've said it also."_

_Klaus stood motionless for a few seconds, eyes closed, while hearing the beats of his heart rising dangerously in his chest._

" _Don't care! It was not in our agreement." He replied, slyly, while turning his body to face her._

" _Oh, I'm so sorry, excuse-me for being a human being and caring about the low life jerk that you are." She replied, angry at him. "My apologies for feeling sick to my stomach while wondering what could have happened to you yesterday night?"_

_He reached her standing position, his eyes searching for hers, before bending his head near Caroline's._

" _I thought we understood each other, I thought that this arrangement would suit you fine, Caroline?" He asked. "Two grown-up adults, having a sexual agreement between them, I've never wanted more and you knew that about me from the start."_

" _I only see one grown-up adult standing in the room at the moment, and it's not you." She replied, slyly, while raising her chin. "You are a little boy who's so scare of letting someone care. I understand that about you, Klaus, I just want to help you deal with your pain the best way that I can."_

" _Well you can't!" He lashed out at her, his jerky breaths raising his chest. "I've never asked you to care for me, Forbes. I don't need a baby sitter in my life."_

" _Right…You only want me to fulfil your sexual needs for the next two months, and after all I'm available at the moment." She said, while shrugging her shoulders. "So, where do you want to fuck me today?" She asked him, vulgarly, while turning her back at him. "Do you want on the table, the bed, the floor? Take your pick?" She proposed, while pointing the emplacements with her right hand. "Today, why not do the deed on the table?" She suggested, while opening, one by one, the buttons of her blouse, before dropping it on the kitchen floor in a small pile of silk fabric._

" _Stop this, Caroline." Klaus mumbled, angrily, the words, between his teeth._

" _Why? Isn't it the agreement after all, Klaus?" She responded, while slowly lowering the zipper of her pencil skirt, before letting slide the fabric on her legs. "Perhaps, you want me to keep my high heels shoes to keep things interesting?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow, while taking a sitting position on the table, each foot placed on a separate chair in a suggestive, erotic way._

" _I'm leaving." He said, while sighing loudly. "There's an early departure of the boat today." He added, while walking toward the front entrance door._

" _You're leaving? There's still plenty of time, I'll get you there, don't worry about that." She replied, while unhooking her bra, before dropping the small piece of fabric lace over the small pile of clothes left on the floor. "Don't you want me? Don't you want sex?"_

_Klaus hold the door handle in her right hand, with his eyes closed, while breathing heavily._

" _You should dress yourself, Caroline." He ordered her._

" _Why?" She pushed him even more to his tolerance and limits._

_He turned his sight toward her, before walking to reach the pile of clothes left on the floor and throwing them at her._

" _I've said dress yourself, Caroline!" He yelled at her, while pacing back and forth in front of the table, before passing a hand through his tangled morning hair._

" _I thought you liked me this way, available to your low sexual instincts, not having feelings except the ones of pleasing you, and acting like a whore." She lashed out._

_He reached her, before grabbing her chin in his right hand, his head bending over hers._

" _Don't say that, don't say that you're a whore!" He warned her._

" _Why not…It is what I am to you, no?" She replied, angrily, her sight lost in Klaus's._

" _No, it's not!" He yelled at her._

" _Then what am I to you?" She yelled back._

" _You're … You're the woman … You're the woman that I have deep feelings for…" He whispered, short of breaths, before crashing his mouth on hers, in a demanding kiss._

_He suddenly pushed himself away from Caroline, while standing motionless and in shock of his revelation to her, before turning his back and storming out of the fisherman house._

_Caroline raised her shaking right hand over her mouth, her fingers touching her lips, his last sentence playing in her head like a broken record._

_**You're the woman I have deep feelings for …** _

_As she was having deep feelings for him …It was obvious to Caroline Forbes, now; that she had falling deeply in love with this man of mystery named …Klaus Mikaelson_

* * *

" _Mister Trouble is walking toward you, my dear Bonnie." Trevor mocked, while bending his upper body and head over the bar counter, before winking at her._

_Bonnie turned her head toward the entrance of the pub, before rolling her eyes at Kol._

" _O.K., you're obviously avoiding me, probably wishing I would rot, like a rat, in a dark corner, my little cauliflower, which can't be good for your health, I hope you know that?" Kol murmured into Bonnie's right ear, smirking, while bending his head near hers, his upper body leaning on the bar counter. "But see we can't know everything about each other, it wouldn't be healthy either, secrets are good, it keeps things interesting in_ _ **casual**_ _relationship."_

_Bonnie kept quiet and expressionless, without giving the young English man the time of the day, sipping her cup of coffee that she was firmly holding by the handle._

" _I'll be gone on the boat for the all day; but we'll find time to go on another date, tonight at my return." He added in a whisper, while slowly caressing the crucible of her right arm with the tip of his fingers. "What do you say?" He leaned forward, while biting softly her right earlobe._

_Bonnie suddenly lowered her cup of steaming coffee on his left hand, placed on the counter, while making him scream with the burning sensation._

" _Ouch! What the hell, why did you do that for?" He yelled, while blowing on the skin burn._

" _Oh, I'm sorry; are you talking to me, I didn't notice that you were standing there?" Bonnie said, slyly, while turning her body on the bar stool, before taking a glimpse at him. "I thought you were kind of busy these days, you know… Playing hide and seek in a barn…Disappearing for a few hours…Playing me for a fool…Those kind of things." She added, while rising on her legs, before crossing her arms in front of her chest, in a confrontational gesture._

" _Oh come one!" Kol moaned. "Don't be like that, Bonnie. Sugar pie, you can't be mad at me?" He added, while lowering his head, with a puppy sad look in his eyes._

" _But you were right for something, though." She added, with a devious smile blessing her lips._

" _I was?" Kol gained hope, while smiling._

" _Yes." Bonnie agreed. "I wish the rat that you are would rot in a corner!" She exclaimed, before strolling by his side, while walking away from Kol's standing position. "Trevor, put the breakfast on my tap would you?"_

" _Yes, my lady." Trevor nodded respectfully, while giggling behind the corner._

" _Could you stop enjoying my misery so much?" Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Fat chance, mate, I'm happy that for once, a woman is able to put your ass where it belongs." Trevor replied, smirking, while cleaning the counter of its dirty dishes._

" _I'm not defeated so easily so you know." Kol replied, while straightening his shoulders, like a warrior who goes to war._

" _Don't even think about going upstairs to Bonnie's room." Trevor warned Kol, while pointing a finger in his direction. "Don't you act like a jerk, Kol!"_

" _I'm leaving with the boat in thirty minutes, what bad can I do in this short amount of time?" Kol shrugged, smirking, while walking backward in direction of the staircase leading to the upstairs bedrooms. "Prepare me a breakfast sandwich, please Trevor! I owe you and I love you, mate!" Kol yelled, while blowing a kiss at him, before pushing the door and disappearing behind it._

" _Kol, come back here you jerk! Bonnie doesn't want to see you!" Trevor yelled, foolishly, at a closed door._

* * *

" _Bonnie can I enter your bedroom, please?" Kol asked, through the bedroom door, with his forehead leaning on its wood panel. "I'm leaving with the boat in thirty minutes, but I don't want to leave things unspoken between us."_

" _The door is opened." He heard Bonnie's respond as an invitation._

_Kol smirked while grabbing the handle and pushing the door, before entering inside and closing the panel behind him. His opened jaw almost dropped on the floor while standing in front of a Bonnie who wore nothing else but her lace panties and matching bra._

" _I hope you don't mind I was hot." She shrugged. "I'm thinking of wearing something lighter today, but I don't know what yet? They say at the radio that it is supposed to be a hot, sunny day today." She added, while smiling at him._

_Kol stood motionless at her view for a few seconds, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, and lowering his sight._

" _I don't mind." He responded, with a hoarse voice, while shaking his head._

" _I thought you wouldn't." She responded, while taking two hangers from the small wardrobe. "I don't know which one to wear though?" She thought out loud, while looking at both dresses._

_What had, this devil woman, in her devious mind now? He thought to himself, with drops of sweat rolling on his forehead._

" _You wanted something, Kol?" Bonnie asked, casually._

" _I … This morning in the barn, I'm sorry, Bonnie….You see…" He started explaining, before getting cut in the middle of his sentence._

" _You know, Kol, I like that our relationship will be so_ _ **casual**_ _as of now, and for the remaining of my vacation in Clovelly, because it means that I'll be able to simply don't give a damn about you, and use you as distraction with the all vacation package deal." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders, while throwing one of the dresses on the bed, and lowering the zipper down on the other._

" _Ok, darling, I see what you're doing, now." He mumbled, between his teeth, while pointing a finger at her direction. "You know why, Bonnie, because I was the one who invited the all "I give a damn about you" speech." He said to her, while stomping his right foot nervously on the wooden floor._

" _Oh? And what am I doing exactly, Kol?" Bonnie asked, while tilting her head, crossing her arms and narrowing her sight on him. "I'm acting casual like you wanted me to act." She shrugged._

" _Bonnie, there are boundaries that I can't cross, there are things in my past that … I can't talk about those things. It's better for you to know the funny jerk that I am, than to know the truth." He tried to explained, while nervously passing a hand through his hair. "We should have fun together for the short time that you are staying here, and not think about anything else."_

" _Well, I'm not able to do that, Kol!" She lashed out at him. "That is not who I am. I don't do casual; I am not able to not care for someone because I do care about people. I was worrying sick about you yesterday night, and this morning in the barn when I saw you covered with blood all over your face and hands."_

" _Well, don't care, Bonnie, not in that way, not in any way… I don't deserve it." He yelled back at her._

" _Wow!" She exclaimed, while holding the dress in front of her chest. "And I thought that I was the one with the low self-esteem between the two. Apparently I made a mistake." She added, while drowning her sight in Kol's. "You know what else I think? I think that today you're playing the nice guy, and then in the following days you will start to avoid me, pretesting that you are busy with things, because… Because, in the short amount of time I've known you I was able to care for you and that is something that you don't want me or others to do. And you're hiding yourself behind this persona that you've created for yourself to put people at arm length, and mostly to protect yourself."_

_Kol chest raised up and down over his jerky breaths, his teary sight drown into the one of Bonnie._

" _What am I doing here, standing in your bedroom, then?" Kol finally asked her._

" _I don't know, playing the seduction game a little bit further, I guess?" She responded, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "The persona that you showed me would have kissed me already, instead of staying glued to the bedroom door."_

" _What makes you think that I won't kiss you?" He asked, while biting his bottom lip._

" _Because you won't…" She responded to him, with a trembling voice. "You want me to prove it to you?" She asked, while throwing her dress on the bed, soon followed by her bra, before sliding her panties on her legs, standing naked in front of his sight._

_Kol kept his sight in hers, before passing a quick hand through his hair._

" _It's not fair, Bonnie!" He exclaimed, while pacing back and forth in front of her._

" _What? What is not fair? You wanted to jump my bones since the first day of my arrival, now I'm offering my naked self on a silver platter and you are refusing, why?" She asked. "What is making you so scare?"_

" _Because… I'm … I'm leaving with the boat." He mumbled the excuse, while holding his pace, his hands firmly placed on each side of his waist._

" _It doesn't forbid you to kiss me, does it?" She pushed him a little bit further. "Or is it that I'm right, and that you don't want to get close to me since yesterday night?"_

_Kol took a glimpse at her, before swearing between his teeth, grabbing the handle and opening the bedroom door, giving just the necessary time for Bonnie to cover herself._

" _Damn you! It's not fair, Bonnie!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, before slamming the door at her face, leaving Bonnie motionless and breathless, with a hand raised over her chest to keep the fabric of the dress from falling on the floor._

_What have just happened, Bonnie asked herself, while passing a quick hand through her hair? Kol had barely looked at her naked body. One sure thing, she thought to herself, the man was scare of something bigger than him, and this place has certainly become the port of secrets._


	21. Dinner at Rosa

_**Dinner at Rosa…** _

_Was she obstinate, stubborn? No, no…No! Well, yes sometimes. Ok, oftentimes! But today was not one of those times. Today, Caroline Forbes was ….was …. Determined! Yes, that was a better word for it. But, "determined", wasn't it also a synonym of stubborn and obstinate? She shook her head, while closing the driver door of her borrowed car. To this point, she couldn't care less, she was on a mission, and if it was considered being obstinate, for her to push the issue this way, then be it, she was an obstinate woman!_

_She pushed the entrance door of the Rose Garden Pub, while directing her walk toward the bar counter where a few of familiar faces where exchanging smiles and pleasantries while enjoying their breakfast time. In a short time, the boat would leave the port to go at sea, and it was the perfect timing to put her plan in actions._

_She narrowed her sight on two individuals that were, at the moment, standing at the far end of the bar counter, before strengthening her shoulders, taking a deep breath into her lungs, and walking directly toward her targets._

" _Hey! What is this snobby attitude, you're avoiding us now, Caroline?" Trevor exclaimed, sarcastically, while elbowing his sister who was standing by his side, behind the counter, to inform her of Caroline's arrival._

_Katherine and Elijah turned simultaneously their heads toward their lady friend, while waving a hand at her, a smile plastered on their faces, before standing with a speechless expression while being completely ignored by her._

" _Not now, Trevor. I am on a mission!" Caroline replied, while raising a forbidden finger at him, before continuing her walk with determination._

" _Oh, that can't be good." Elijah smirked, while shaking his head and winking an eye at Katherine. "Miss Caroline Forbes on mission is never good."_

" _Mate, when a woman is on a mission, it's a calling for disaster to happen." Trevor added, before hitting his closed fist with Elijah's in a brotherly gesture._

" _Are you for real, Trevor?" Katherine asked, while shaking her head in disbelief. "And you!" She exclaimed, while pointing a finger at Elijah. "You're not better than him."_

" _What have I done?" Elijah replied, with a hand of honor placed over his heart, while trying to hide his amusement._

" _Don't act like you don't know already?" She suggested, with a narrowed sigh, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And you, I'm ashamed to have you as a brother. The simple fact that you have two sisters is implying that you should know better about women." She replied, outraged._

" _Are you kidding it's because I have sisters that I know better." Trevor replied, while winking at Elijah. "And by the way, sister dearest, it's not me who was on a "mission" this morning while making out with my new boyfriend in the pantry." He added, before turning his back at her, while giggling his way toward a customer._

" _I … What… I …" She stammered the words, while blushing, before turning her sight toward Elijah. "What are you looking at with this smile of yours?" She asked, while wiping the counter._

" _Me? Nothing in particular, I'm enjoying my coffee at the moment." Elijah replied to the brunette, while lowering his head and smirking into his cup of coffee, before discreetly glancing from the corners of his eyes at Caroline's mission._

_ooOoo_

" _George" Caroline greeted the foreman, who suddenly turned his head and sight to face her at the sound of his name._

" _Oh, Miss Forbes, good morning… What a lovely surprise, was I wrong about the time of our meeting? We are supposed to meet at nine thirty if I am not mistaken?"_

" _Good morning, George. And, no, you are not mistaken." She nodded her head, while keeping her sight narrowed on Mayor Brownston, who was standing beside George, near the bar counter, at the present moment._

" _Mayor Brownston." She greeted, while straightening her upper body, with her hands crossed over her chest._

" _Miss Forbes, if I remember correctly." He replied, while keeping his sight on the newspaper that he was holding in hands._

" _You remember correctly." She responded, while not feeling defeated by his coldish attitude. "I need to require your help in an urgent matter."_

_Mayor Brownston kept his sight on the opened newspaper, before slowly turning the page with one hand and grabbing his cup of coffee with the other, while taking a long sip at the hot beverage._

" _You know I'm a very patient woman, Mayor Brownston." Caroline added, slyly._

" _I would opt more for "determined" young woman, Miss Forbes." He replied, while lowering his cup on the bar counter, before lowering his reading glasses as well._

" _It's funny that you are mentioning it to me." She smirked._

" _And why is that?" Mayor Brownston responded, before finally turning his sight toward her, before crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _Simply, because I believe also that I am a very_ **determined** _woman, Mayor Brownston." She confirmed to him, while crossing her own arms in front of her chest._

" _Then, you will certainly understand that I am as determined as you are to eat my breakfast in peace without any mental interruption, Miss Forbes." He answered her, while grabbing his breakfast plate from Trevor's hands. "Thank you my dear nephew."_

" _My uncle is actually your mission, Caroline?" Trevor smirked at her._

_She turned her head toward the young man, before narrowing her sight at him._

" _And if I value my life, I'll step away, right now, toward the other side of the bar." He added, while running away from this strange encounter between Caroline and his uncle._

" _Maybe I can help you instead?" George asked Caroline, while glancing nervously at the Mayor, before rubbing his hands together._

" _No, I believe, Mayor Brownston is the one who could help me." Caroline replied, focused on her target._

" _Then it will have to wait after my breakfast." The Mayor added, before pouring salt on the food placed on his plate._

" _I want to have an access to the old prints of Clovelly local newspapers, for let say … The last 20 years." Caroline demanded. "But, I'm willing to wait, and let you finish your breakfast, Mayor Brownston." She added, perniciously._

_The Mayor raised his sight in the one of the nervous foreman, George, before lowering his eyes back on his plate, while taking a big bite of his omelet. This Caroline Forbes would definitely be hard to handle._

_ooOoo_

_Kol descended the stairs, before pushing the door leading him into the dining room, his mind left in a tormented blur, his guts in a twist… That Bonnie chick had just made him feel things that he had never felt before, and he wasn't sure, to this point, if he liked it or not. He directed his walking steps toward the entrance door, before being hit in the face by the door panel._

" _Hey watch where you're going, Mikaelson?" He exclaimed to the fisherman._

" _Better the door than my fist in your face, Kol." Klaus responded, before scattering the dining room. "She" was here, placed at the far end of the bar counter, and in what seemed to be a verbal discussion between her and the Mayor. Damn you Caroline….That nosy woman and her quest to answers!_

_After their heartfelt morning encounter, it's in a dead silence that Caroline had brought him back to his house, and the minute he had stepped out of the car, she had left him on the sidewalk on a grinding tires' noise, while speeding toward the port._

" _You want to try this again, Mikaelson, I'm actually in one of those weird moods when I would love to physically fight with you." Kol suggested._

" _What got your mind in a twist, young sailor?" Klaus mocked, what used to be his best friend._

" _What got me in a twist are women and their nosy attitude!" Kol responded._

" _Well, finally something we can agree on." Klaus responded, while rolling his eyes, before strolling his way toward the far end of the bar counter._

" _Hey, mate … Kol!" Trevor yelled at the moment Kol was passing the threshold of the entrance door. "You forgot your breakfast sandwich." He added while raising a wrapped sandwich in a paper bag._

" _Damn!" Kol replied, while turning on his heels, before walking back himself, toward the bar counter._

" _Good morning, Klaus!" Trevor greeted._

" _Not now, Trevor!" Klaus responded, while raising his right hand at him, before directing his walking steps toward the blonde target._

" _What is it with people today?" Trevor asked Elijah and Katherine, while shrugging his shoulders._

" _I think they fought again." Katherine responded, while leaning her forearms on the counter, her right hand slowly reaching Elijah's, before interlacing her fingers with his._

" _It's seems to be their "thing" of predilection." Elijah smirked, before bringing Katherine's hand to his lips, slowly kissing the tip of her fingers while keeping his sight lost in hers. "I have other "things" of predilection in mind." He added, seductively._

" _Not the time, nor the place." Katherine whispered back, while blushing and lowering her sight._

" _Oh, for god sake, get a room you two!" Trevor exclaimed, while rolling his eyes at them._

_ooOoo_

" _And why would you need those old copies of newspapers, Miss Forbes?" Mayor Brownston asked her, with a detached voice, while wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin._

" _It has come to my attention that …" She paused. "Some strange events are taking place in the village." She responded to the Mayor. "And I want to dig into the past of Clovelly."_

" _Maybe you're drinking too much wine or beer at night, young lady, and you are starting to hallucinate? You are away from your own country and home and you are building a fairy tale in the walls of Clovelly." The Mayor responded, smirking, while sipping his coffee. "And even if this village transformed itself as_ **Neverland** _, why is this any of your concerns, if I may ask?"_

" _It's becoming my concerns when it came to my attention that a few of my men on the ship, were wandering naked in the street of Clovelly, Mayor Brownston." She responded to him, while raising her chin at him. "I fear for their safety."_

" _It's their personal life, Miss Forbes; they are not on your company boat after a day of labor, you can't forbid a few drinks and fun to those fishermen, or is it that you are too uptight in your New York city office to understand the simple fact about men, they enjoy to have a few drinks and a good time." The mayor responded to her, before pushing his plate one the counter._

" _I'm not stupid, Mayor Brownston, don't treat me like I am." She protested, smoke coming out of her eyes._

" _Caroline?" She recognized the hoarse voice calling her. "I need to have a word with you, now!"_

_She turned on herself, before facing the subject of her investigation, her angry stared drown into his own._

" _Yes, mister Mikaelson, what can I do for you? Or maybe it's more what you could do for the Fish and Sea Company, like directing yourself on the boat deck in about …." She added, while raising the sleeve or her blouse on her delicate wrist. "Ten minutes!"_

" _Nobody asked you to put your nose in my personal life, Forbes, or to bother everybody with it!" He warned her, while grabbing her left forearm, and lowering his head near hers, the warm of his jerky breaths caressing the skin of her cheeks, his sight drawn to her neckline, where her chest was raising over her deep breathing._

" _Mister Mikaelson you seem to forget to whom you're addressing yourself at the moment." She fumed with anger, while pronouncing each word._

" _Oh, I perfectly know to whom I am talking to, Miss Forbes." He responded, while releasing his hand grip on her, before pacing back and forth in front of Caroline's standing position. "It still doesn't give you the right to go digging into my … Into the past of this village."_

" _Klaus, you're going too far, that is enough, lower you tone of voice, young man!" George exclaimed, while stepping away from his sitting position on the barstool._

" _Why? Are you afraid of what I could find, Mister Mikaelson?" Caroline spilled her guts in his face, while sliding her closed fists on each side of her hips, her fiery glance lost in his. "You seem to forget that I am your superior and my duty as such is, at the present time, to restructure the organization chart. Therefore, I am entirely justified to make sure that the employees aboard the boats are suitable for the job."_

" _Don't go there!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while breathing loudly. "We never asked for your pretty bottom to be here, you and your snobby attitude could go back from where there coming from; you know nothing about Clovelly and its people, Miss Forbes!"_

" _Klaus it's enough!" George yelled, louder, while making all the customers present in the pub, turned their heads in their direction, in a sudden awkward silence._

_ooOoo_

" _Thanks!" Kol said, while grabbing the paper bag from Trevor's hand, before turning on his heels and bumping into a frontal collision with Bonnie, who was directing her walk toward the bar counter. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He apologized; unaware of whom he was addressing himself to, before raising his sight in the one of the young woman, his left arm firmly placed around her waist to help keep her body balance._

" _Well, watch where you're going next time, would you?" Bonnie replied, pushing on his chest with both of her hands, while stepping away from his embrace, under the watchful eyes and dumbfounded expressions of both Katherine and Elijah._

" _Good morning you two, you seem to be in a cheerful mood?" Katherine greeted them, mockingly. "Can I offer you a cup of coffee,_ **very black** _, perhaps?" She suggested, to them, while trying to hide her amusement._

" _What have twisted your mood this morning, Bonnie?" Elijah asked his friend, while winking at Katherine._

" _I've already had my breakfast and my cup of coffee, thank you." Bonnie replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Nothing, Elijah … I'm perfectly fine."_

" _Seriously, I can't start to figure you out?" Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while dropping his paper bag on the bar counter before grabbing his head with two hands and stepping in front of her sight._

" _Well don't figure me out then and go on your boat and leave!" Bonnie exclaimed, while pointing the entrance door of the establishment with her right hand._

" _You see the way she talks to me, it's like I'm a bag of dirt?" Kol said to Elijah. "Man you're the luckiest one to have hooked up with Katherine."_

" _We did not hook up." Katherine replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and lowering her reddish cheeks._

" _Well, it's kind of debatable, don't you think?" Elijah replied, while tilting his head, with a smirk plastered on his face._

_ooOoo_

" _Miss Forbes, as enjoyable and entertaining your love quarrel with Mr. Mikaelson is at the present moment, you'll have to excuse my abrupt departure, but I have a busy day in front of me, as well as all these fishermen." Mayor Brownston declared, while scattering the dining room, before sliding a few pounds bills on the bar counter._

" _Then I'll come with you, and I hope you can help me with my present request." Caroline reaffirmed herself._

" _You'll have to ask the police station, Miss Forbes." The Mayor responded, while grabbing his walking cane left on the barstool. "But, I believe that today they are closed, no luck for you then."_

" _Then, I'll ask later." She replied._

_Klaus forcefully grabbed her left upper arm, before dragging Caroline to the other side of the counter._

" _Let go of me!" She lashed out at him, while pulling on her arm._

" _You're acting like a spoiled brat at the moment while putting your nose where it doesn't belong, sweetheart." Klaus lashed out, while pushing her toward the bar counter, each of his hands placed on each side of her body, to keep her in his imprisonment._

" _Oh look! It's Klaus, having girl' problems, like I'm experimenting at the moment!" Kol exclaimed, while narrowing his sight at Bonnie's._

" _I'm not your girl, so it's doubtful that your problems are related to me!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _What in the name of God is happening today?" Trevor asked both Katherine and Elijah, while standing speechless in front of both quarrels, with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist._

" _Whatever this is, I won't even dream to be in the middle of it." Elijah replied, while shaking his head._

" _Elijah?" Katherine asked, while tilting her head, with imploring eyes. "Please?"_

" _No, no, Katherine… Don't even try to flash your adorable smile; it won't work on me...Well, not this time that is." Elijah replied to her._

_In the middle of the lashing and yelling, a shallow feminine voice could hardly been heard._

" _I'm sorry…" The voice tried to break several times through the voices._

_Elijah turned his head, before suddenly shouting:_

" _Enough! Could you let this nice lady place a word for God sake?"_

_The two couples concerned by the calling finally turned their heads toward Rosa and Charles that were standing near their standing positions at the bar, with a timid smile plastered on their faces._

" _Oh, thank you, young man, you're so thoughtful and nice to give me a hand." Rosa thanked Elijah._

" _Rosa? Is there something wrong?" Klaus asked her, while detaching himself of Caroline, before strolling by her side._

" _No, don't you worry; my health is still the same at the moment." She reassured Klaus, while squeezing his hand._

" _Charles" Klaus greeted, while nodding his head in respect at the eldest fisherman._

" _I don't want to keep you, I know the boat is leaving the port in a few minutes, but I'm actually here to invite you, Klaus and Miss Forbes to a dinner at my home, and now that I see all of this group of charming young people, I am wondering if Kol could accompany this charming lady, and maybe you, young man you could be the escort of Katherine?" Rosa addressed Bonnie and Elijah. "That is, if Trevor can hold the fort for the evening, of course?"_

" _Not even a problem." Trevor replied, smiling, while lowering his upper body on the bar counter._

" _I don't think …" Caroline started, before being cut in the middle of her sentence._

" _We'll_ **all** _be present." Klaus responded, firmly, while bending his head near Rosa, before kissing her frail left cheek. "Miss Forbes, I suggest you keep your nose away from Clovelly business." He added, harshly, while glancing rapidly at her direction._

_Caroline glanced at him with anger, her chest rising under her jerky breaths, her fists tightly closed, before sticking her tongue at the back of this boor._

" _We need to move our ass on the boat, Kol?" He suggested, before directing his walk toward the entrance door, with Kol on his heels._

" _Well, that is going to be an interesting dinner." Elijah smirked, after seeing Charles and Rosa leave their sides. "Would you say?" He added, while glancing at the three women. "Though, it will give me the chance to finally see you in a dress." He winked at Katherine._

" _Who says that I'll wear a dress for you?" She asked, while biting her bottom lip, before winking back at him._

" _How did I even put myself in the middle of yet, a second date with Kol?" Bonnie asked, while pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest, before triggering a general laugh in her friends._

* * *

_Elijah was pacing back and forth, outside and in front of the entrance door of the Rose Garden Pub, his hands buried in his trousers' pockets, while waiting for Katherine to come out. He finally held his pace, while facing the port, and losing his thoughts in the calm water and sunset placed in front of his sight. He closed his eyes, while taking deep breaths of the sea air, tormented more than what could be seen at first sight by the last turn of events, his previous private conversation with Mayor Brownston, but even more … By his deep feelings for Katherine._

" _Elijah…" He heard a soft voice calling his name._

_He turned on himself, before feeling his heartbeats raise dangerously in his chest, simply captivated by the vision of beauty in front of his sight._

" _God, you're beautiful…" He managed to mumble the words out of his mouth. "No wonder I had this fantasy to see you in a dress."_

" _Thank you." She responded, humbly, before blushing. "You look very handsome yourself." She added, while appreciating to view of the young American in a dashing man suit._

_She was wearing a beige summer dress, in a mixed of lace and crochet fabric, her hair were styled in big, lustrous curls on her shoulders, and her feet were dressed with a pair of high heels sandals that were flattering her long, beautiful legs._

" _It's … I made the dress myself, but I never had the chance to wear it." She confessed, while nervously touching the fabric, before raising her sight back in his, with a timid smile blessing her lips._

" _You did?" Elijah responded, in surprise, while taking a few steps to reach her standing position. "You're very talented and it's a beautiful dress, but not nearly as beautiful as you." He added, before rising his right arm and hand on her left shoulder, sliding his fingers under her hair, at the base of her neck, before bending his head to softly kiss her forehead._

_Katherine closed her eyes, a range of delightful shivers hitting her spine all at once; she startled even more when she felt his manly lips touching hers, while nibbling on their corners, before capturing her mouth in a deeper kiss._

_He detached his mouth from hers, before stroking the tip of her nose with the tip of his finger, slowly interlacing his fingers with her own, while pulling Katherine toward his car._

" _What do you have in your bag?" She asked Elijah, while walking hand in hand by his side._

" _What do you have in yours?" He replied, while winking at her._

" _A pie, I thought it would be appropriate to bring dessert, to give a hand to Rosa." Katherine replied, while smiling._

" _I'm bringing a couple of bottles of champagne." Elijah replied, while reaching his rented car._

" _Mm… The sophisticated business man from New York is bringing the good stuff." She replied, while smirking._

" _Yes, all that I bring with me is the best stuff out there, and not only in my paper bag." He smiled, while sliding his right hand and arm around her waist before pulling her into his arms._

" _Elijah, stop!" She giggled, while feeling his mouth devouring the left side of her neck._

" _I'm just proving my point, you're absolutely delicious." He responded, while slapping her bottom, before entering his key in the passenger door._

" _Elijah?" She called._

" _Yes?" He responded, while turning his head to drown his sight in hers._

" _Could we walk? It's only a twenty minutes' walk, and look at the sunset, it is so beautiful tonight." She suggested, while shrugging._

" _Sure, but can you walk with those heels?" He asked, gentlemanly._

" _Yes, I can." She responded, while pulling on his right hand to make him follow her._

" _Ok, we'll walk, then." He responded, smiling, while grabbing the pie from her hands. "Let me carry this for you."_

" _Thank you." She responded, before grabbing his right arm with both hands, and lowering her head on his shoulders, while walking slowly by his side along the quay._

_Oh, Katherine, she thought to herself, what was this delightful knot you were feeling in your guts, the redness on your cheeks, and the sweat on the palms of your hands?_

_She was not nearly ready to admit this well-known feeling to herself…_

* * *

_Kol arrived in front of Bonnie's bedroom door, with flowers in hands, while pulling on the knot of his tie that was literally cutting the circulation of his neck. He took a big breath, eyes closed, before hitting the door panel with a discreet knock._

" _What do you want?" He heard Bonnie angry voice through the panel._

" _I'm picking you up for our date." He responded, in a lower voice. "I left you at least ten messages telling you that I was coming, already."_

" _This isn't a date." She added more._

" _Well, how do you want me to call it then?" Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

_He stood in front of the closed door, while hitting his fingers on the arch door, to pass the time, before finally seeing the door open on an expressionless Bonnie._

_She stood in front of his sight, with her arms crossed over her chest. Damn, she looked good! She had curled her hair, and they were cascading freely on her shoulders and naked back, she was wearing a black, adjusted, summer dress with a low neckline that left nothing to the imagination, and her delicious mouth was colorized with a deep red lipstick._

_To summarized: The woman wanted him! It was more than obvious that she was trying to seduce him, but she was too damn stubborn to admit it to herself._

_Bonnie startled a little, while lowering her sight on Kol. Damn him! He looked so dashing in his man suit._

" _I am not interested in receiving your flowers." She finally said to him, while glancing at the bouquet he was holding in his left hand._

" _Well isn't it your luckiest day, then, sugar pie." He snapped back at her "These are not for you, the bouquet is actually for Rosa." He added, while noticing her discomfiture._

" _Oh, of course the flowers are for Rosa." She blushed, before nervously sliding a strand of her hair behind her right ear._

" _Yes, they are … But this single one if for you." Kol smirked, seducer, while bringing from behind his back a single red rose wrapped in a transparent paper, with a colorful ribbon placed around the rod._

_Bonnie glanced at him for a few seconds, with her chin raised as a confrontational gesture, before snapping the rose from his hand._

" _Well, this isn't counting as an excuse for anything." She finally said, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _But it's a start, isn't it, my cauliflower?" He tilted his head, while pouting adorably._

" _If you enter in the room, close the door behind you." She responded, while rolling her eyes, before grabbing a pitcher, pouring the liquid into a glass, before emerging the rod of the rose in the water._

_Kol did not wait to hear the invitation a second time; he stepped inside the bedroom, while pushing the panel on its arch with a good kick of his left foot, before dropping Rosa's bouquet on the bed. He approached Bonnie's position in front of her dresser, before sliding both of his hands around her waist, his lips finding the glorious curb of her neck not even a second later._

" _Kol, what are you doing?" She asked, while glancing at him in the mirror placed in front of both of their sights._

" _I've dreamed about this moment all day." He murmured to her, while nibbling on her earlobe._

" _Kol, we are still in the middle of a big fight, you and me." She tried to argue, while feeling her strength against him evaporate with each of his caresses on her burning skin._

" _Are we?" He mocked, while lowering his hands on her thighs, lower on the hem of her dress, before raising the fabric on her hips, his wandering hands rubbing her exposed skin. "Then I love the way we fight." He added, while kissing the roundness of her shoulder._

_Bonnie, Bonnie … Think of something, quick!_

" _We need to leave… Rosa's dinner, remember?" She whispered the words, breathless, while feeling his hands caress the tender parts of her inner thighs._

" _Mm… sure, we'll leave in a minute, or two, or three…" He responded, before turning her body in his arms, and suddenly lowering his head to capture her lips, under her loud sounds of protestation._

_But she couldn't protest much longer while feeling his lips tease hers this way, she finally returned his kisses while moaning underneath his mouth._

" _We need to go, please." She implored, while murmuring the words._

" _Ok…" He finally accepted, with a last kiss. "In one condition, could you do the knot of my tie, it's killing me, please?"_

_Bonnie smirked, while pulling on the narrowed fabric._

" _You tightened the knot too hard." She explained, while redoing the knot. "You need to loosen the fabric near the throat, like this."_

" _I see." Kol replied, while sliding both of his hands on her bottom._

" _Kol, remove your hands from my bottom." Bonnie warned, with a raised eyebrow._

" _What? Damn … It was such a nice place for my hands to be." He smirked, before lowering his lips on hers for a last kiss._

* * *

_Caroline lowered her head under the rear hood of her car, while searching frantically for the spared tire, which seemed not findable. She passed her right hand on her forehead while sweating like a pig , and not to help the present situation, her car has fallen down in the middle of one of the village streets, at what should not even be a ten minutes of walk to Rosa's and Charles' home._

" _I can't believe the bad luck I have today!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

_She suddenly raised her head while hearing the distinct sound of someone biting into an apple, before hitting her head on the hood._

" _Damn!" She cursed even more, while rubbing her skull, before taking a glance at the intruder and swearing even more. "What do you want? You want to have a good laugh at a damsel in distress? It's your thing I suppose, Mister Mikaelson" She asked Klaus, who was leaning his back on the passenger door of the car, while eating a green apple._

" _Did you say a damsel, where? I can't seem to find one, Love?" He asked, teasing._

_She narrowed her angry sight at him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before raising an eyebrow in appreciation, against her good intention to stay disinterested, of course._

_He had cleaned himself good. He was wearing a pair of white trousers, with a black leather belt, a black man shirt with a few buttons opened on his chest, and with the sleeves rolled on his forearms. He was also casually holding with a few of his left hand' fingers, a white matching jacket on his left shoulder, with, as final touch of this ensemble, a black pair of matching shoes. Caroline finally understood the modern expression: Sex God on legs!_

_Actually, to a passerby, they could have easily been mistaken for the perfect matching married couple. She was wearing a bohemian white dress, with a black braided leather belt on her waist, and matching black heels shoes. Her hair was styled in a loosed ponytail, with a few strands framing the delicate features of her face._

" _You cleaned well." She said, from the tips of her lips, while shrugging her shoulders like she couldn't care less._

_As a response Klaus lowered his fiery sight from her head to her toes, before bringing a hot fire to her cheeks, while undressing Caroline with a single look attached to a smirk plastered on his lips._

" _Now that you've enjoyed the view, you can leave whenever you want!" She lashed out at him, while closing the hood of the car on a shrill noise._

" _You have a flat tire?" He concluded, while lowering his sight on her present back luck. "What a shame, with your white dress and all, it could literally ruin the evening for you, if you get your hands dirty, that is." He analyzed, while shaking his head, smiling._

_Jerk! Caroline thought with the sudden need to rub off the pretentious smile away from his face._

" _I don't have a spare tire, and move your ass; I would like to open the passenger door of my car to get a few items from inside." She asked him, while fuming her rage internally._

" _Please Klaus?" He pronounced the two words, in a perfect imitation of her voice._

" _.Hell!" She replied, while pushing him out of her way and opening the door, before bending her upper body and head to grab her things: purse, jackets and a few pastries for dinner._

" _What is it with you today, Forbes?" He asked, while appreciating the sight of her delicious behind. "You've splashed me with cold water in the morning, you battled my say in the pub while putting your pretty nose where it doesn't belong, and now that I am gentlemanly waiting to accompany you to our evening, you're avoiding my presence."_

_Caroline suddenly strengthened her body, while glancing madly at him._

" _Stop looking at me from … from behind." She warned him, with a forbidden finger, while blushing._

" _Well, you've asked me to move my ass; I thought it was only fair that I take a look at yours." He said, mockingly._

_She closed the passenger door, on a loud "bang" noise, before starting to walk in the street._

" _Tell me, how will you drive back home with a flat tire?" He asked her, strolling by her side, while carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hand._

" _It's none of your damn business." She replied, while mumbling the words in anger._

" _Or is it that your pretty ass will find its way back to my home and bed tonight?" He added, pretentiously._

" _.God! You're so pretentious, it's unbelievable!" She exclaimed, while grabbing her head with both hands. "Listen to me, and listen to me well, Mikaelson!" She lashed out at him, before turning on herself, while pointing a finger at him._

" _Oh, Love, bring it to daddy." He mocked, while lowering his upper body and head near hers._

" _Whatever we had between us, this … It's done, finished, a thing of the past, Gone with the wind, Hasta la Vista baby!" She busted into his face._

" _You don't say, sweetheart?" He replied, with a smile twisting the corners of his lips._

" _Yes, I say!" She yelled at him._

" _Let's test this new theory of yours, shall we?" He retorted, while sliding his right arm around her waist and forcefully pulling Caroline into his arms, before lowering his head and crashing his demanding lips on hers._

_She mumbled sounds of protestation under his demanding mouth, while trying to push her body away from him, before finally dropping her defenses with loud moaning sounds of pleasure. She raised her hands from his chest to his neck, her fingers finding the curly base of his hair, while caressing and grabbing at the same time._

_He lowered his mouth on the right side of her neck, before leaving a trail of kisses on her burning skin._

" _Klaus…" She whispered his name, her eyes closed, while passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lip. "We need to stop; please…We need to go." She begged the plea more to herself than him._

_He held her in his arms for her few seconds, her head resting on his left shoulder._

" _Did you hear me this morning when I … When I've said that I had feelings for you?" He asked, abruptly, while leaving her breathless and speechless at the same time._

_She raised her head from his shoulder, before drowning her sight in his, the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest._

" _I…" She started, under his insistent glance._

" _Hey, you two" They suddenly heard the voices calling them, before rapidly detaching themselves from the embrace, and turning their heads toward Katherine and Elijah that were walking toward them, hand in hand._

" _You've decided to walk also?" Katherine asked, a smile plastered on her face._

" _Something, like that…" Caroline responded, while bending her upper body to pick up the bags that she had dropped when Klaus had pulled her into the embrace._

" _Did you call each other, before dressing yourselves tonight?" Elijah asked, smirking, while looking at Klaus' and Caroline's black and white dress code theme._

" _Really, It's so funny, Elijah!" Caroline busted at him, while marching furiously in front of them._

" _Care, come on, it's a joke!" Elijah yelled back at her._

_Caroline kept walking toward Rosa's house, while feeling Klaus's burning and persistent sight fixated on her back, with her heartbeats still rising in her chest._

* * *

_Trevor locked the entrance door of the pub, before turning the "close" sign on the window, while lowering the store. The evening had been quieter than expected, with only a few regular customers to keep him occupied, and he had been able to close before the late evening. All considered, it was certainly calmer than the diner at Rosa, he thought to himself, while smiling and thinking about the others at the present moment._

_He directed his walk behind the bar counter, before grabbing a kitchen towel and starting to clean glasses, while pushing the start button of a CD player to listen to old romantic songs._

" _You and me, we used to be together, every day together, always …" He started singing from the top of his lungs, while gulping a bottle of beer, and following the tempo of the music with two knifes hitting their blade on the bottom of glasses, before holding immobile at the sound of a singing voice … At a few feet of distance from him...This particular voice… That he could recognized among hundreds._

" _I really feel that I'm losing my best friend, I can't believe it could be the end …" He heard the lyrics in his ears, while closing his eyes for a few seconds._

_Trevor raised his head, before suddenly turning his body and head to face "her"…Her being: Rebekah Mikaelson._

" _What are you doing back here? Are you out of your mind?" He exclaimed, angrily, while shutting the music sound off._

" _Well, hello to you too, Trevor." Rebekah responded, before crossing her arms in front of her chest, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

" _You can't be back here, Rebekah, not after the appearance that your brother pulled in the Pub." He explained, while gesturing nervously with his arms._

" _Remember when we were teenagers, we used to listen to romantic songs for hours." She tried this new approach, with a timid smile blessing her lips._

" _No I don't remember." He lied through his teeth, while passing a rapid hand through his long hair. "You need to leave now, Rebekah … You need to leave, Clovelly, and never come back." He added, while shaking his head in disbelief._

" _I thought you would be happy to see me again?" She shrugged, disappointed, before losing her smile._

" _Well, you thought wrong, obviously." He replied, while grabbing, with both of his hands, the edge of the counter, before bending his head and closing his eyes to help him maintain his calm._

" _So, that is it then? It's a final goodbye?" She asked him, on the edge of a nervous breakdown, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _It was a_ **fucking** _final goodbye when you left me behind years ago, or did you suddenly forget all about it?" Trevor lashed out at her, while pacing back and forth behind the counter._

" _No, I never forgot about it, I thought my heart would break in thousands of pieces when I left you behind, Trevor." She replied, while feeling tears filling her eyes._

" _This is a nightmare." He mumbled, between his teeth, while shaking his head._

" _I had nothing to offer you at that moment, no future … I was a mess, and … And Tyler offered me to discover who I really was after … You know, after the curse." She tried to explain to him._

" _It was not_ _ **your**_ _decision to make, Bekah!" Trevor lashed out, while turning on himself and pointing a finger toward her. "It was_ **our** _decision to make … Ours, you and I, but you took this right away from me."_

" _I'm sorry…" She replied to him, while closing her eyes, tears rolling fluently on her cheeks. "In all those past years, did you … Did you have a lot of girls?"_

" _What kind of question is that?" Trevor asked, dumbfounded, before walking away from his position behind the counter. "What? You want me to tell you that I've lived like a priest all those years? Sorry to disappoint, Baby, I'd my share of women in my bed."_

" _No, I … I only wanted to know if a woman had been able to give the joy and love that you deserve." She replied, while taking slow walking steps to reach him, before standing in front of him, with her heartbeats raising her chest under her loud breathing._

_Trevor glanced at her for a few seconds, before turning his sight away from the temptation standing in front of his sight. Damn her … Damn her …_

" _You are not entitled to ask those questions anymore, Rebekah." He answered her, while sighing loudly._

" _I … I don't know why I came back here?" She stuttered the words. "I just … I needed to see you one last time." She added, while taking an additional step toward him, raising her body on the tips of her toes before kissing his left cheek and say in a last whisper. "I'm sorry… Find you happiness."_

_Rebekah pushed herself away from Trevor, while taking her first walking steps toward the entrance door, before being suddenly retained by a grip of his right hand on her forearm._

_Trevor pulled Rebekah into his arms, before drowning his sight in hers, his right hand slowly rising to grab her chin, before closing his eyes and lowering his lips on hers._

_She startled at the soft touch of his lips on hers, before moaning sounds of pleasure. He lowered his hands on the crucible of her back, before finding the hem of her t-shit and sliding his soft fingers on her bare skin. She raised her hands on his chest, before burying her fingers in his hair._

_And like two lovers who finally find their way back to each other, they kissed up to be breathless, with their mutual hands rubbing each other bodies, in remembrance of their past love making. And it's carried in Trevor's arms that Rebekah found her way back into her lover's bed._


	22. Dinner at Rosa - Part 2

" _Flowers, pastries, bottles of champagne, you're all making me blush with all these presents, and this was certainly not necessary. Did you see what all these young people have brought me, Charles? Isn't it thoughtful of them?" Rosa exclaimed, while turning her sight toward her husband, her right hand resting on his forearm._

" _Yes, it certainly is, but it wasn't necessary, you know." Charles added, while shaking his head, traces of redness on his cheeks. "But, the gesture is appreciated by both Rosa and me."_

" _You're welcome; it's certainly an honor to be included as one of your guests in your home, Rosa, Charles." Elijah thanked, while nodding his head._

" _Oh, don't even mention it." She responded to Elijah, while leading the four guests into the dining room. "I will put these flowers in fresh water, and go take a quick look at my casseroles." Rosa informed. "Charles you want to give me a hand." She addressed her husband._

" _Certainly, my love…" The eldest fisherman responded, while taking some bags from her hands. "Please, excuse-us?"_

" _Klaus, be a gentleman, and pull the chair for Miss Forbes, to help her sit, would you?" Rosa asked, a smile twisting the corners of her lips, while passing the threshold leading to the kitchen. "And I took the liberty of attributing the sitting positions at the table." She added, before leaving the room with her husband on her heels._

" _Well that is exciting, I wonder if I'm sitting near you, Katherine." Elijah murmured, mockingly, near her left ear, with a big smirk plastered on his face._

" _Stop making fun of things, Elijah." Katherine warned him, while pointing a finger to his nose._

" _I'm not! I swear…It's just adorable because we are obviously three couples, but I guess Rosa wanted to make sure that I wouldn't sit with Klaus or Kol." He shrugged._

" _Spare me the agony, Mate." Klaus responded to Elijah, amused._

" _And I say, right back at you, man." Elijah added, sarcastically._

" _Miss Forbes, would you put your ass on this chair, please?" Klaus asked, while pulling the chair for her and showing the seat with his right hand._

" _Seriously, those are your good manners toward a lady, Mister Mikaelson?" Caroline asked, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before raising her chin and sight at him, a small smile blessing her lips._

" _I pulled the chair, did I?" He shrugged. "And where do you see a lady?" He added, while scattering the room, a smile up to his ears._

_Caroline narrowed her sight on him, while growling sounds of indignation, before finally taking her sitting position at the table._

" _Let me push the chair for you,_ _ **my lady**_ _." Klaus murmured near Caroline's left ear, while slowly pushing her legs underneath the table. "There, are you comfortable? Can I do something else for you?" He asked, sarcastically, before adding in a low murmur into her ear. "As for my good manners, they improve drastically the minute you are sharing my bed."_

_Caroline slowly turned her head, while staring at this unbearable smirk of his, her eyes finally meeting Klaus's._

" _What you could do is finding a siting place at the far end of the table, far, far away from me." She responded, while mumbling the words between her teeth._

" _Oh come on, you don't mean that, love, you would miss me too much." He replied, while sliding his right hand underneath the table, before slowly raising the fabric of her dress on her legs, and sensually caressing her thigh._

" _ **Get your hand away from my thigh as of now**_ _, or I will break all your fingers." She whispered to him, before crushing his fingers, and pushing his hand away from her leg a few seconds later._

" _Ouch! Damn you, Forbes!" He murmured, angrily, while shaking his right hand and suddenly turning his sight at the plate placed near Caroline's, before noticing his name calligraphically written on a small card. "Oh, look Miss Forbes, I'm sitting right beside you. We'll be able to hold hands the all duration of the dinner." He added, smirking, to infuriate her more._

_Caroline grabbed her napkin on the table before angrily throwing the square piece of fabric on her lap. Damn him and his over the top sex-appeal!_

" _Klaus is surprisingly sitting at Caroline's side." Elijah said to Katherine, while pointing toward them. "Could it be that I am sitting by your side, Miss Katherine?" Elijah wondered, sarcastically, while taking the card in his right hand. "I am!" He exclaimed, scoffer, like he had won the lottery, before pulling the chair for her to sit. "After you "mademoiselle", please take your sitting position." He invited her to sit._

" _Is he oftentimes acting like this?" Katherine asked Caroline, while smiling and taking her sitting position._

" _Elijah? It depends; he can have his crazy moments. But, when he is in his three pieces suit at work, he can transform himself as a very serious business man, with his teeth sharped like Jaws." Caroline mocked her friend Elijah._

_Elijah pushed Katherine's chair before taking his own sitting position at her left side._

" _What are you saying now, Forbes, I can be cool as a cucumber and have some fun, when my hectic work life give me the chance." Elijah frowned while putting his own napkin on his lap._

" _To tell you the honest truth I've never seen him so relax than since he has arrived here." Caroline expressed, while winking at Katherine. "Could it be the nice company?"_

" _It must be the fresh air of the sea." Katherine replied, while taking a quick glance at Elijah, before suddenly blushing._

" _Or the beautiful view." Elijah added, while winking at the young lady._

" _What is your area of expertise, Elijah?" Klaus asked, while grabbing a bottle of wine placed on the table, before pressing the corkscrew on its cork._

" _Import-Export actually, I'm managing a multi-national company, with the head-office located in New-York." Elijah replied, while nodding his head._

" _What are you selling?" Klaus inquired, while pulling the cork out of the bottle, before asking. "Ladies, what will it be red or white wine?"_

" _Red, please…" Both Katherine and Caroline replied, politely._

" _We specialized in sport clothes and shoes; our brand name is actually distributed in more than a hundred of countries worldwide. At the moment we want to expand our expertise into surfing." Elijah explained to Klaus. "Red, please…" He added, while handing his empty glass to Klaus._

" _I didn't know that?" Katherine said to Elijah, surprised, while turning her sight toward him._

" _You never asked." Elijah replied, smiling, while caressing her left cheek. "I would have told."_

" _You certainly seem to be on a successful and lucrative road." Klaus replied, while handing the filled glass back to Elijah, with Caroline glancing at him from the corners of her eyes._

" _I can't complaint; the profits were actually good this year." Elijah replied, before grabbing the glass from Klaus's hands. "Thank you. We managed to open new factories in a few of the main cities in America."_

" _It's kind of rare these days to hear that the management of a multi-national company is not exploiting the Asian market of factories?" Klaus replied, while shrugging his shoulders._

" _How do you know all of this?" Caroline asked, while turning her head to look at him, with a glimpse of amazement in her sight._

" _Why are you asking? You think that I am only good at fishing and drinking beers, Love?" He replied, while winking at her, before lowering his back on his chair, his right arm sliding comfortably around Caroline's shoulders, with his left hand bringing the glass of wine to his lips. "I've studied a few years of marketing, economy and world market, if you need to know." He added, as a simple explanation, before slowly caressing the base of her neck with his thumb, while creating a range of delightful shivers in her spine._

" _I had no idea." She replied, surprised._

" _You never asked, love." He repeated Elijah words. "So, Elijah, where are you locating now?"_

" _Well, we actually have a few factories located sporadically in Asia, but with the world crisis on our hands, we're trying to rebuild the economy in America while creating new jobs in local factories." Elijah replied to the fisherman._

" _You're trying to make a difference, it's honorable." Klaus nodded his head._

" _People, don't fear, we are finally here!" Kol exclaimed, while entering the dining room, with Bonnie on his heels. "The front door was opened."_

" _Rosa left it opened for you." Katherine explained._

" _Oh, look it is Kol and Bonnie, we had actually forgotten that you were supposed to be here." Elijah exclaimed, sarcastically, while raising his class of wine at their arrival._

" _It's very funny my American friend!" Kol replied, while reaching the table, before patting Elijah's shoulders. "Hey! What is this? You are already drinking without us?"_

" _Hi!" Bonnie said, while smiling and waving a hand at everybody._

" _Hey, Bonnie!" They all greeted her._

" _What kept you both?" Elijah added, while winking an eye at the sitting parties._

" _Well, we were making out in Bonnie's bedroom, so that explains the late arrival, please forgive us?" Kol shrugged, honestly, before being hit by a slap on his head, at the base of his neck. "Ouch! What is this for?" He exclaimed at Bonnie, while dropping the flowers and wine on the table, before holding his head with both hands, under the laughter of the others._

" _Like you need to ask?" Bonnie replied, while blushing and mumbling the words, between her teeth, before narrowing an angry stare at him, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. "We were late, because … Because I couldn't decide what to wear." She explained, shyly._

" _Oh come on, my cauliflower, it's not suiting your style to lie." Kol exclaimed, before grabbing in his hand, the small card placed on a plate beside his own. "Look we're sitting together, sugar pie." He added, smiling, while showing the young woman her name. "Let me pull the chair for you." He suggested, while grinning. "Our host is actually very thoughtful, could you imagine the evening of horror if I had been sitting beside … Let say, Caroline, as an example?" He mocked._

" _Don't even mention it, Kol, I am already sweating at the idea." Caroline replied, while laughing._

" _Exactly" Kol replied, while winking at Caroline, before taking his own sitting place._

" _See how adorable he is with you, Bonnie?" Elijah mentioned, before lowering his nose and smile into his class of wine._

" _Imagine Kol as a jelly fish, Bonnie." Klaus added, while laughing. "Once he grabs your leg, he'll never – ever let go."_

_Bonnie raised her sight in Klaus's, before busting into laughter._

" _Oh, it's really funny, Mikaelson!" Kol exclaimed, nodding, before pointing a finger at him and Caroline. "It's hilarious, actually….But, by the way you two?" Kol addressed the issue. "Was it white and black theme tonight? Did you call each other before dressing yourselves or what?"_

_Another trigger of laughter was once more heard in the dining room._

" _You're asking for it, jelly fish." Klaus warned Kol, while showing his closed fist to him, but without being able to hold his seriousness for long, a glimpse of a smile showing on his lips._

" _Kol, Bonnie, glass of red?" Elijah asked them, while wiping his teary eyes._

" _Yes, please." They both replied, smiling._

" _So, which of the penguins did you rob of his suit tonight?" Klaus asked Kol, in a mocking tone of voice._

" _Aww, don't even mention it; brother….Take a picture, because you will never see me wearing a suit, ever again." Kol exclaimed, while shaking his head, before pulling on the knot of his tie. "Thank God for Bonnie, she was able to loosen up my tie."_

" _Oh come on, Klaus, Don't be too harsh on him." Katerine added, smiling. "Kol you look very dashing and handsome."_

" _Thank you my darling." Kol responded. "Finally, I have found a woman who's able to recognize a handsome man when she is seeing one, you should learn a thing or two from her, Bonnie."_

_Bonnie shook her head, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling._

" _And I'm sure the tie is not the only thing that Bonnie will loosen up tonight either." Elijah added, while creating another round of laughter._

" _I'm going to kill you, Elijah, I swear!" Bonnie exclaimed, while bending her upper body on the table, and glaring at her friend._

" _Here, take a glass of wine in the meantime." Elijah proposed, while handing his friend a glass. "That should relax you mood."_

" _So where are Rosa and Charles?" Kol asked, while scattering the room. "Thanks." He added to Elijah, while grabbing his own glass._

" _They went into the kitchen to put the flowers in water and take a look at the diner." Caroline informed, while nodding her head._

_A moment of awkward silence filled the room, for a few minutes._

" _So, awkward silence, someone wants me to start singing to break it?" Kol asked, while nodding his head._

" _No!" They all shouted in synchronization, before bursting into laughter once more._

" _Well…Before Rosa and Charles, come back, a toast then." Kol exclaimed, while rising on his legs. "To Clovelly and the gorgeous visitors we've received in our walls this summer."_

" _First time someone is actually calling me_ _ **gorgeous,**_ _I'm touched." Elijah raised one of his eyebrows, smirking._

" _Mate, I only have eyes for those lovely ladies: Caroline and Bonnie." Kol replied, while holding his laughter. "To Clovelly…"_

" _To Clovelly…" They all raised their glasses, cheering._

* * *

_An atmosphere of enjoyment and relaxation, exquisite wine, good food, and more laughter had been the pleasurable content of Rosa's dinner._

" _I'll help you with the dishes." Caroline offered, while rising on her two legs, soon followed by Bonnie and Katherine._

" _None sense, sit on your chairs, my ladies, let Klaus come and have a little chat with me. Why does it always have to be the women who are washing and wiping the dishes?" Rosa replied, while winking at the girls. "Charles? Could you go downstairs with Elijah and Kol and bring a few bottles of digestives alcohol from the cave?"_

" _I'm all for that way of thinking, Rosa." Katherine replied to her, while winking at Caroline and Bonnie._

" _Yes, my love." Charles replied, while inviting the men to follow him, with a hand gesture of his part._

" _I'll make coffee and we'll eat the dessert afterward." Rosa suggested. "And we'll finish the night with Elijah's champagne."_

" _We are right behind you, Charles." Kol replied, while following Charles, with Elijah on his heels._

" _I'll go, stay with Katherine and Bonnie" Klaus ordered Caroline, while lowering his head near hers, before softly kissing her forehead and following Rosa into the kitchen corridor, under the speechless expressions of both Katherine and Bonnie._

" _What was that?" Bonnie murmured to Caroline, while bending her upper body on the table._

" _What was what?" Caroline replied, while blushing and shrugging her shoulders._

" _Caroline Forbes, you're blushing?" Katherine replied while approaching Caroline, before taking Klaus's sitting position, at her side. "Tell us, for God sake, what is going on between you and Klaus?"_

" _Nothing's going on!" Caroline objected firmly._

" _He just kissed you on your forehead." Katherine exclaimed. "I've never seen Klaus Mikaelson kiss a woman on the forehead before."_

" _So?" Caroline shrugged some more. "He was being polite and considerate for a change."_

" _Well, if you want to call that polite? Then he is usually "polite" to his female friends when he slaps their bottoms, he kisses them with his tongue out, or …" Katherine started explaining, before being cut in the middle of her sentence by Caroline._

" _That is enough information in my ears, thank you!" Caroline showed Katherine her opened palm._

" _Caroline Forbes, I recognize the signs" Bonnie exclaimed, while pointing a finger at her friend. "You're jealous and you're falling hard for the man."_

" _What? No… He's one of my company's employees, and we had a short "thing" together, or call it whatever you want, and it was a monstrous error. Now it's done, finished, in the past." Caroline replied, while nodding her head several times, to convince herself more than her friends._

" _Mm…" Both Katherine and Bonnie hummed the sound, while nodding their heads._

" _Why are you humming this way?" Caroline asked, while narrowing her sight at both of them._

" _Well, you've been literally fighting like cats and dogs this morning at the pub." Bonnie shrugged. "It's the sign of a complicated but passionate relationship, if you're asking me."_

" _You've always been against me having this kind of passionate relationship!" Caroline busted at her friend._

" _I know, I know … But, the man is growing on me, I think he's changing you and you are changing him." Bonnie explained, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _You were fighting yourself with Kol!" Caroline exclaimed._

" _Irrelevant." Bonnie responded, while shaking her head._

" _How can this be irrelevant?" Katherine asked Bonnie, while smirking._

" _Well, Kol is Kol … I fight all the time with him, because … Because, he is him!" Bonnie tried to explain._

" _Mm…" Both Katherine and Caroline hummed the sound, while nodding her heads._

" _Oh that is really funny!" Bonnie rolled her eyes, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _You know what I think; I think that you're both in deep denial." Katherine addressed the issue to the girls._

" _Look who's talking, Miss "I won't have an affair with an American man"." Bonnie responded._

" _Well, I know… But, we're together now." Katherine confessed, while lowering her head and blushing._

" _What do you mean you're together?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded. "I mean, I know you've been flirting with him, and he's been flirting with you, but?"_

" _Well, we're together – together." Katherine shrugged. "We've decided to give a try to this long distance relationship and see where it could lead us. In the meantime, he's here, and... We take it one day at a time."_

_Bonnie and Caroline stood speechless and motionless in front of Katherine._

" _Well, obviously I should have refrain myself from sharing this news." Katherine added, while lowering her head away from their glances._

" _What? No, no, no …" Both Caroline and Bonnie exclaimed simultaneously, while shaking their heads._

" _We are just so … What are we?" Bonnie asked Caroline, while turning her head to look at her friend._

" _We are … Surprised, happy, and ecstatic for you both!" Caroline listed, honestly._

" _I know that you were… in the past.' Katherine added, embarrassed._

" _Oh my God, Katherine … Believe me, it is ancient history." Caroline reassured her, while grabbing both of her friend's hands._

" _It's prehistoric to be exact." Bonnie added, mockingly, while making Katherine smile._

" _It won't work." Katherine suddenly depressed._

" _What? Why?" Caroline exclaimed, surprised._

" _New-York, Clovelly … I'm not stupid, it's meant to fail miserably." Katherine explained. "And look at me, it's not like I'm a city girl, I still don't know what he is seeing in me, maybe it is just a fling and nothing more."_

" _You don't know that." Bonnie responded, while shaking her head. "No one knows what tomorrow hold for us, and we've known Elijah for a long time now, if he is serious about giving it a try, it's because he cares deeply for you."_

" _Furthermore, he's not playing the playboy card in New-York; he's always buried in his work, working late...And rarely having time to socialize." Caroline tried to reassure the young woman. "And he's wealthy, therefore he has the money to travel, so he could see you oftentimes, Katherine."_

" _And as for why he is crazy about you? Damn girl did you take a look at yourself in the mirror, recently?" Bonnie added, while making Katherine blush._

" _Ok, ok … I hear you both, and I've already invested my heart in this, I can't go back now." Katherine replied._

" _Then we are really happy for you." Caroline smiled._

" _Could it be the time for the both of you to listen to your own advice?" Katherine raised an eyebrow._

" _There are too much secrets about Klaus's past that he is not willing to give the answers to me." Caroline replied, while shaking her head, stubbornly. "You know, don't you?" She asked Katherine, in hope of learning more._

" _Even if I knew bits and pieces of Klaus's past, Caroline, it wouldn't be my place to tell you." Katherine responded, with a timid smile blessing her lips._

" _Then what is the point?" Caroline replied, sadly, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _Listen…" Katherine begged, while grabbing Caroline's chin, with her right hand, to turn her head toward her. "I've known Klaus since we were children, Kol a bit later in time, but…" She started explaining, while taking a glance at Bonnie. "I can swear that I've never seen them so attracted to girls before, it was always short and day flight relationships. So, you do as you wish, but I don't think they are playing with you in any ways. They were just abandoned children who have suffered a … A complicated childhood, with complicated events attached to it." She concluded, before seeing Caroline and Bonnie stare at each other for quite a long moment._

* * *

" _I'll wash and you'll wipe, like in the old days?" Klaus suggested to Rosa, while smiling, before dropping the dishes in the sink. "Here, sit! You must be exhausted with all the days of chemo-therapy?" Klaus noticed, while pulling a chair for Rosa to sit on._

" _There are better days than others, and vice-versa." She replied to the young man. "You know, I've lost all my hair, this is a wig." Rosa added, sadly, while touching the synthetic hair._

_Klaus turned his glance toward Rosa, while losing his smile, before bending his upper body and giving his foster mother a hug._

" _You are still beautiful; Charles can't take his eyes away from you." He murmured, while closing his eyes._

" _My husband is a fool." She mumbled the words, tears in her eyes._

" _You'll be ok, you hear me?" He whispered to her._

" _It's in the hands of God now, Klaus." She responded, fatalist. "You remember the old days, when we were doing the dishes together?" Rose asked him, a smile blessing her lips._

" _I'll always remember the time I've passed with you and Charles, always Rosa." Klaus responded, while strengthening his body, before rolling the sleeves of his man shirt and burying his hands in the water._

" _You turned out to be a handsome man, Klaus." Rosa said, proudly. "Kol became one also."_

_Klaus shrugged his shoulders, keeping quiet after hearing the compliment, before handing a washed plate to Rosa._

" _And you're a man now, with emotional needs." Rosa continued, while wiping the plate and keeping her focus on him. "You're a man who's slowly falling in love with a beautiful young woman."_

_Klaus startled, while closing his eyes, motionless for a few seconds, before returning at his task in hands._

" _Chemo-therapy is that strong as I can see, you're hallucinating, Rosa." He responded, with a mocking tone of voice._

" _And, my sixth sense is telling me that she is falling in love with you also." She added, with a raised eyebrow._

" _Listen Rosa…" Klaus started, while grabbing the edge of the kitchen counter with both hands._

" _No, you listen, my dear boy, life is too short." Rosa cut him in the middle of his sentence. "There isn't a single man present in the dining room tonight that is not infatuated with the lovely lady he had brought as a date, I have cancer, but I am not blind."_

" _You know … Things are different now from when you and Charles were dating. A man and a woman can have …" He tried to explain._

" _Casual sex … Yes, I've heard." Rosa nodded her head, while deposing the plate on the kitchen table._

" _How it is even possible that I am having this conversation with you?" Klaus shook his head in disbelief, redness on his cheeks._

" _Well, there is nothing wrong with sex; it's a normal and beautiful thing between two adults in love." She replied. "And I perfectly know that you've been having …" She added, before coughing discreetly. "…A few lady friends over the years, but Caroline is different, I see the way you look at each other."_

" _You're mistaking what you're seeing." Klaus replied, while swallowing a nervous lump in his throat._

" _Klaus" Rosa called, while rising on her shaking legs, before sliding her right hand on his forearm. "Give Caroline the chance to show you that she can understand…She is strong, fearless, full of the same fire that you have inside of you."_

" _You perfectly know that it is impossible… Any…" Klaus started explaining, before closing his eyes, and breathing loudly. "Any romantic relationship with a woman in my present situation is impossible."_

" _Why? You think that any kind of romantic relationship is not coming with its load of problems?" She told him. "Klaus, look at me?"_

_He turned his blurry sight in the one of Rosa._

" _People love you in Clovelly, even after knowing the truth about the curse. Let her decide, give her the choice." Rosa suggested. "I just need to know that you will find your happiness if ever God is calling me back to heaven."_

" _Don't say that!" Klaus exclaimed, while shaking his head and feeling tears filling his eyes._

" _Give her a chance, would you? Open yourself up to her." Rosa suggested. "Could you try for me?" She added, before kissing his left cheek._

* * *

_Trevor pushed the sheet while rising on his two legs in the penumbra of the bedroom, before starting to dress his naked body with a pair of jeans._

" _You need to leave, Rebekah." He suggested to the young woman._

_Rebekah strengthened her upper body in a sitting position on the bed, before raising the sheet on her naked chest._

" _How come you were left alone tonight? I mean, where's everybody?" She shrugged, while questioning and passing a hand through her tangled blonde hair._

" _They … I mean, Katherine, Kol and Klaus were invited at Rosa's and Charles's house for dinner." He responded, vaguely._

" _Oh…I see." She responded, before pushing the sheet at her feet and raising on her legs herself._

_Trevor turned his head while glancing at her naked body from the corners of his eyes, her long blonde hair cascading on her back with the exterior light to illuminate her silkiness, the curve of her back leading into the view of her long legs, the roundness of her breasts. Trevor shook his head, this had been a mistake … He shouldn't have slept with her … But, she was without a doubt his sin._

_Rebekah dressed herself, before reaching his standing position in the bedroom._

" _What do we do now; we shake hands before walking toward different roads?" She asked, slyly, while raising her chin._

" _We forget that this ever happened, Rebekah, and you keep quiet about it as I will." He responded to her, while lowering his head away from her sight._

" _Fine" She responded, while reaching the bedroom door and turning the handle, before closing her eyes and holding immobile for a few seconds. 'Have a nice life, Trevor." She finally said, before leaving the young man's bedroom._

_She descended the stairs in silence, before finally stepping outside the Rose Garden Pub. She stood immobile wrapped by the darkness of the night. She closed her eyes, while taking deep breaths into her lungs, a smile blessing her lips, before raising a hand over her belly, and her sight toward the night sky._

" _God, please, bless me with Trevor's child before my brother forces me into mating with one of the men from his pack."_

* * *

_They, the six of them, walked their way back from Rosa's and Charles's house in a comfortable silence, through the cobbled streets of Clovelly, under the night sky filled with stars. Elijah and Katherine in front of the other four, with his right arm firmly placed around her shoulders, and her left arm placed around his waist._

_Behind them, in a row, Bonnie, Kol, Klaus and Caroline were strolling along while smiling at them._

" _Since when are they…Or am I seeing things?" Kol whispered into Bonnie's left ear, while sliding his right arm around her shoulders._

_Bonnie turned her sight into Kol's, before lowering her head near his._

" _They've decided to give a try to the long distance relationship." Bonnie informed him, in a low murmur._

" _Wow!" He responded, impressed. "Hey Katherine, you've just hooked up with Elijah, I've heard?" He yelled at them._

" _Kol, for the love of God, can you keep your mouth closed for once in your life?" Bonnie exclaimed, while pushing herself away from him._

" _What?" He shrugged. "What did I do wrong now?"_

" _We are not hearing you, Kol!" Elijah yelled, amused, from the front._

" _Jelly fish … I've told you, no way to get rid of him." Klaus repeated, under the general laughter, before lowering his head near Caroline's, the softness of his lips barely touching her left earlobe. "Heading directly to my home and my bed, sweetheart?" He asked, in a murmur, with his right hand placed on her lower back, before playfully grabbing her bottom._

" _I prefer to sleep under the night sky in the back of a bush while being attacked by wild dogs!" Caroline responded to him, a sarcastic smile plastered on her lips. "Get your hand away from my ass."_

" _My hand will be disappointed." He mocked, while removing it, before raising his head and suddenly holding his pace while retaining Caroline with a firm grip on her left forearm. "Elijah!" He called._

" _Yes?" Elijah responded, before turning his head toward Klaus._

" _Take a look in front of you." Klaus warned him._

_Stefan was standing in the middle of the street while holding a bottle of beer in one hand, and a hosepipe in the other, his car parked at a near walking distance, with Elena, Katherine's twin sister, leaning the left side of her upper body on the passenger door._

" _Well, if it's not the American man in all his glory and my girlfriend. No, wait. .. It's not my girlfriend anymore, because he stole her from me." Stefan said, treacherously, while gulping his bottle._

_A dead silence filled the night air for a few seconds, before being broken by Kol who took a few walking steps toward the drunken young man._

" _Come on, Stefan, be cool, mate, nobody is asking for trouble tonight." Kol tried to calm the atmosphere._

" _This is not your damn business, Kol, keep your nose out of it." Stefan replied, slyly, while pointing a finger at him._

" _You want to have it with me, I'm here." Elijah said to Stefan, while pushing Katherine toward Klaus. "Go with Klaus, leave!" He ordered her._

" _What? No … I'm staying." She battled Elijah's order, while grabbing his arm. "Stefan? What are you doing for God sake?" She yelled at her ex._

" _Katherine, come with me." Klaus pulled her away from Elijah, while pushing the three girls toward an adjacent street before lowering his head near Caroline's. "Leave with the girls!" He ordered her._

" _You'll be ok?" Caroline raised her worried look into his, the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest._

" _Well what is this, Miss Forbes, you're worrying about me, now?" He mocked, before kissing her forehead. "I'll be ok." He added, with a smile. "Elena, why aren't you following the girls back to the pub?" He finally suggested, while yelling at her._

" _Are you crazy, Klaus? I'll have four men in front of my eyes, battling for the honor of my peasant sister; I don't want to miss this." She responded, with a snobbery tone, while taking a sitting position on the hood of the car._

" _Klaus…" Katherine begged her friend, one last time, with a worried look._

" _He'll be fine … They need to battle this once in for all, like men. Me and Kol, we'll stay here to keep an eye on them." Klaus assured her, before pushing them into the street._

" _So, Elijah, you want to battle this like a real man?" Stefan asked, before throwing his bottle of beer on the street._

" _A real man wouldn't carry a hosepipe in his hand; he would battle this with his bare fists." Kol yelled back at Stefan._

" _Fine …" Stefan responded, while dropping the pipe, before raising and showing both of his hands. "Ready to fight, Elijah?" He asked, while approaching him, with an unstable walk._

" _I don't want to fight you." Elijah responded to Stefan, while keeping his hands buried in his trousers._

" _Not a problem, Mate, let me start then." Stefan responded, before throwing his closed right fist into Elijah's face._

* * *

" _Sit on the bed." Katherine ordered Elijah, nervously, while pointing a finger and rushing toward the small toilet, before wetting a washcloth in the tiny sink and grabbing the first aid kit._

" _Katherine! I'm fine … Believe me Stefan looks far worse than I do. You don't need to fuss around me; it's certainly not my first bare hands fight at my age." Elijah replied to her, before sitting on the bedspread in his bedroom._

" _It's not? So, it's a habit of yours to fight in your New York Office then?" She asked, while reaching his sitting position, before grabbing his chin to raise his head, slowly passing the washcloth over the traces of blood left on his left cheek._

" _I used to be in a football league, back in college, I've share a large amount of injuries both caused by the sport in itself and the after fights." Elijah explained, while staring at her gorgeous face. "I can take care of myself, beautiful."_

" _If it's a way to boost your male ego, I'm not finding this reassuring." She responded to him, while looking at the wound near his left eyes. "You're lucky, you won't need stitches, but you'll probably have a black eye."_

" _Mm… I like the way you're taking care of me, Nurse Katherine." He smirked, while slowly sliding both of his hands on each side of her hips._

" _Could you hold still for a minute, Elijah?" She asked, with a mad stare directed at him. "This is all my fault, Stefan reacted in a childish way because of me." She added, in despair, while placing a bandage on his skin._

" _No offense, but your "ex" reacted this way because he is an ass." Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "And in more ways than one, firstly by taking your sister side over yours… She holds him in the palm of her hand."_

_Katherine shrugged, before dropping the washcloth on the nightstand._

" _But… Elena is sophisticated and her style would certainly be a better fit to your own." She told him, while blushing and lowering her head, before stepping away from his sitting position._

' _Come here, silly woman, how can you even doubt yourself this way? I would prefer to have my hands emerged in an aquarium filled with Piranhas than to endure your sister by my side." Elijah told Katherine, while grabbing one of her wrists to pull the young woman near the bed, before encircling her waist with both of his arms, his head now resting comfortably on her belly. "I love your delightful smell." He confessed, while closing his eyes, a blissful smile on his lips. "I'm happy when I am able to be near you, Katherine."_

" _Elijah…" Katherine murmured, while closing her eyes, before sliding her hands on his head, with her fingers burying in the thickness of his dark hair._

" _I'm crazy about you. The dinner at Rosa was a nightmare; I was suffering the worst hell on earth, while not being able to touch you the way I wanted." He whispered, smiling._

" _Stop it!" She blushed._

" _My head was filled with impure thoughts about you, Nurse Katherine; maybe I need a fool medical checkup to verify my mental health." He asked, teasingly, while raising his head, his sight meeting hers._

_Elijah grabbed the hem of her dress and very slowly, raised his wandering hands, upward, on the tender skin of her thighs. "I think I need my medication now?" He mocked, softly, while raising the skirt of her dress on her hips, his hands following the delicious curves of her buttocks, his lips finding the taste of her skin, while leaving a trail of kisses on the left side of her neck._

" _Oh Elijah…" She moaned his name, before pushing his head in a nearer proximity of her skin, while grabbing two hands full of his hair, an intense fire reaching her core, in delightful erotic waves._

_Elijah groaned sounds of contentment before slowly lowering the zipper of her dress on the bare skin of her back._

" _Kiss me…" He implored her, under a shortness of breaths, before crashing his demanding mouth on hers, leaving Katherine breathless herself._

_He lowered the dress on her forearms, raising his hands on her chest, before caressing the roundness of her breasts over the lace fabric of her bra._

" _You're so perfect." He murmured, his lips nibbling on her right earlobe._

" _So are you." She whispered back, while lowering her hands on his man shirt, opening the buttons, one by one, before slowly sliding her hands on the softness of his muscular bare chest. She pushed the shirt on his arms, down on the wooden floor, with her lips nibbling on his neck._

" _Well, Nurse Katherine, I believe you're bringing me back to good health." He mocked, his lips murmuring the words in top of hers, before kissing her._

_Katherine pushed Elijah in a laying position on the bed, before seductively lowering the fabric of her dress on her feet, standing in front of his sight in her panties and bra. She kicked her high heels shoes in the room, before straddling Elijah's hips on the mattress. She lowered her head over his chest, with her lips kissing his manly skin, her hands rising on each side of his pectorals, under his groan sounds of pleasure and heavy breathing._

" _I'll do whatever my patient needs to be brought back to life." She played her Nurse's role to perfection, while smiling and raising her head, before meeting his fiery sight._

" _I'll be eternally grateful, Nurse Katherine." Elijah murmured, while sliding his right hand at the base of her neck to grab a hand full of her hair, before capturing her lips with passion._

* * *

_Bonnie pushed the door, while entering inside the barn, before taking her first walking steps inside, with the only help of several candles' lights, sporadically placed on boxes, to help her see more clearly into the penumbra of the place. She scattered around her, before noticing a set of blankets thrown on the ground._

_She had changed her dinner dress for a pair of short and a tank top … Something …A strong, undeniable feeling had pulled her outside of the pub and made her walk toward the barn in the middle of the night, well was it something or "someone"?_

_She knew by instinct that "he" would be here, and now, while standing with her back glued to one of the wooden wall, with the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest and the shivers of excitement invading her body, she couldn't remember the logical reasons of her presence here._

_Kol was standing with his back turned to her sight. He finally turned his head and glance toward Bonnie, with a smile blessing the corners of his lips._

" _You came." He said, softly, like he had always known that she would, while lowering an additional candle on a box that he had just lighted up with a match. He had rolled the sleeves of his shirt on his forearms, and a few buttons were opened on his bare, muscular chest._

" _I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." She stammered the words, in panic, while walking rapidly toward the barn door, before startling at Kol's body blocking her path. "Kol, please let me go?" She begged him._

" _You perfectly know that you want to be close to me, Bonnie … You did not make any mistake by coming here." He murmured to her, while grabbing both of her hands in the warmth of his own, slowly rubbing the skin to calm her down. "It's me, baby, why would you be so afraid?" He asked, softly, while sliding both of his hands on her hips, before bending his head to kiss her forehead. "You're shivering." He noticed, before gently rubbing the length of her arms._

" _I… I'm a grown up woman and … I'm afraid…" She tried to explain to Kol, while lowering her head and sight away from his._

" _What are you afraid of?" Kol asked, while raising her chin in his right hand, his dark sight meeting hers. "Mm…"_

" _I'm afraid of being hurt." She confessed to him._

" _Bonnie, I would never hurt you intentionally, but if you are here, it's because you have listened to you heart, you knew that I would be waiting for you. That is strong stuff, baby, you can't fight these feelings." He explained to her, while caressing her bottom lip with the tips of his thumb. "Now drop these walls that are imprisoning the sensual woman that you are and give yourself to me….Trust me." He whispered to her. "Tell me what do you want?" He asked her, before helping Bonnie raise her arms around his neck, his hands resting now on her lower back, his forehead leaning on hers, with his ardent gaze lost in hers._

" _I want…" She whispered, making a pause, before swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "I want you." She finally confessed. "God, I want you, Kol." She let her inhibitions suddenly fly by the window._

" _And I want you, baby … So damn much." Kol murmured, before lowering his head to leave a range of kisses on the right side of her neck, in an unbearable mix of licking and nibbling her sensitive skin, under her loud sounds of moaning. "Wait." He murmured softly, while suddenly taking a step away from her, before frantically getting rid of his man shirt. He dropped it on the barn ground and stood bare chest a second later. "Now, that is much better." He smirked, while lowering his fiery sight on Bonnie's chest. "It's your turn, girl...Trust me." He pushed Bonnie's into her mental limits._

_She stood motionless in front of his sight for several minutes, with her jerky breaths as only sounds to fill the silence of the barn, before passing her tank top over her head, dropping it in top of his man shirt left on the ground, soon followed by her lace bra._

" _You're so sexy." Kol whispered, his own heart skipping a beat or two, with his fiery sight sliding on her honey skin. "Tonight you're mine, Bonnie, and I'm yours…Who cares about tomorrow, or the fact that you will leave soon." He added, motionless, while giving her the time to accommodate herself to the intimacy factor between the two of them._

_She approached him, before raising his opened palms on the roundness of her breasts._

" _Caress me." She begged of him, before rising herself on her tip toes to kiss his manly lips._

" _It'll be my entire pleasure, baby." He smirked, murmuring the words in top of her lips, before returning her kiss, his hands cupping her small but perfect breasts, while slowly playing with her hard nipples. "Like this?" He teased, while hearing her breaths intensifying._

" _Yes" She managed to whisper the sound of the word._

_He suddenly raised her in his arms, while carrying Bonnie toward the blankets._

" _Yes? Yes what? What do you want now?" He murmured into her ears, while feeling her hands caressing his hair at the base of his neck._

" _I want to fuck with you." The words came out of Bonnie's mouth without her own realization, under the wide eyes and amazed expression of Kol._

" _What did you just say?" He asked, teasingly, while laying Bonnie's body on the blankets. "Oh my God, Kol … Mate, you should be proud of yourself, you've managed to let out of the box a hot naughty woman into your arms." He laughed._

" _Oh my God…Stop teasing me!" Bonnie said, while shamelessly realizing her own say, before burying her head in the blanket. "What have I just said?"_

_He kneeled on the blanket, near her, sliding his body in top of Bonnie's, before grabbing both of her wrists, while pushing her arms above her head._

" _Look at me." He asked her, amused. "That is what I've always wanted, for you to let out your erotic, sensual self out of the box. I'm so lucky to be the one who've succeeded."_

" _I'm petrified." She replied, while blushing._

" _Don't be, because I want to_ _ **"fuck"**_ _with you too." He mocked her, gently, while making her burst into laughter._

_After relaxing all her tension under a few minutes of laughter, Bonnie raised her sight in Kol's, her hands now free to caress the beard on his jaw line and chin._

" _Kol" She murmured the name, while drowning her sight in his._

" _Yes, baby?" He asked._

" _Make love to me." She said the "Lady like" request, a smile blessing her lips, before sliding her naked leg around his waist._

" _I'll do that with great pleasure, darling." He answered her, smirking before capturing her lips into a passionate kiss._

* * *

_Five…Four…Three…Two…One, Klaus counted mentally, with his eyes closed, and suddenly…_

_The bells of the entry door were finally heard!_

_With a large smirk blessing the full curves of his lips, Klaus turned the handle, before opening the entrance door of his house. He leaned his left forearm on the arch, slowly raising his bottle of beer to his mouth while gulping the amber liquid, before letting his sight slide on the sensual curves of Caroline's body. He knew how nervous and furious she could become when he was undressing her this way._

" _It took you long enough, Love, where you lost?" He asked, mockingly, while raising one of his eyebrows._

" _No, I wasn't lo… Lost …I …" She stammered the words, while blushing and crossing her arms in front of her chest, before raising her chin as a confrontational gesture. "I've decided to pass the night in my car, and I was just wondering if you could be kind enough to call for car services in the morning." She asked, in one breath, before lowering her own sight on him. He had changed his clothes for a pair of tight dark jeans, with the shirt he had worn previously widely opened on his naked chest, sleeves rolled on his forearms, and while standing bare feet._

" _Mm… It's very interesting, Miss Forbes." He shook his head, while passing the tip of his tongue on the length of his bottom lip to wipe any trace of beer._

_Devil man he was! Caroline thought while closing her eyes and sighing loudly to maintain her calm._

" _I really don't see what is so interesting about it?" She lashed out at him, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _Well, the fact that you have a cell phone for starter, you could easily call the service yourself." He replied, smiling._

" _I don't have their phone number, Mister Mikaelson." She fumed, while stomping her foot on the patio._

" _And as for second option, you could have easily passed the night at the Rose Garden pub, and in the morning having Katherine called the service." He added, while rolling his eyes, mockingly. "Instead you came back to your car, in the middle of the night, before magically strolling in front of my house door."_

" _I was worried about Elijah; so, I made sure he was ok before walking back to my car." She mumbled the words, in anger, while blushing._

" _It would be easier for you, Love, to finally admit that you had so many naughty thoughts about me during the all duration of Rosa's dinner that you are standing in the middle of the night, in front of my house, with the most bogus reason that I ever heard, in the only hope to finish the night in my bed." He added, with the biggest smile blessing his lips._

" _Oh!" She exclaimed, mouth opened, with her closed fists placed on each side of her waist, in a state of fury. "You're despicable…You…You… You're a pig, that what's you are." She pointed a finger at him._

" _Perhaps" He agreed, smirking, "But a sexy one."_

" _Oh! You're so full of yourself!" She yelled, while grabbing her head with both hands. "I don't even know why I think there is a glimpse of decency inside of you, because there is none." She lashed out more. "You know what, forget about it!" She added, before turning her back at him, and stepping away from the front porch, while walking toward the street._

" _At least I'm not a hypocrite, and at the moment I know what I want." He yelled at her._

_Caroline held her pace, while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath into her lungs, before suddenly retrace her own walking path toward the porch._

" _And what is that?" She asked, while raising her sight in his._

" _At the moment, I want to bring your ass inside, before crashing my mouth on yours until your lungs will hurt under the shortness of breaths. Then I'll drop you on the hard wooden floor of the stairs, while raising your dress skirt on your hips, before savagely taking you until you'll scream my name from the top of your lungs and beg me for more." He responded to her, in one single breath._

_Caroline stood immobile and speechless in front of his sight, an intense fire of redness reaching her cheeks._

" _But, don't let me hold you much longer, Miss Forbes, I wish you a good night." He added, smirking, before closing the entrance door at her face._

* * *

_Five…Four…Three…Two… One… Klaus counted mentally, with a smile plastered on his lips, and suddenly…_

_A discreet knock on the entry door was finally heard!_

" _What took you so long?" He mocked, while opening the wooden panel, before grabbing Caroline's waist to pull her inside, and closing the door with a firm quick of his bare left foot._

" _This doesn't mean that I want what you just said." She mumbled the words, while being firmly pushed on the wall._

" _That is exactly what it means, Love." Klaus responded, while sliding his hands on her lower back, before grabbing Caroline's bottom to raise her in his arms, her back leaning on the wall, her legs encircling Klaus's hips. "You're such a stubborn woman." He mumbled, between his teeth, while sliding his hands under her dress to caress her thighs, with his mouth devouring the tender skin of Caroline's neck._

" _I say, right back at you, Mikaelson." She responded, under a sudden shortness of breaths, while burying her hands in his curly strands. She pulled his head backward with a firm grip on his hair, before crashing her mouth on his, under his load groans of satisfaction._

_Klaus carried Caroline toward the stairs, before gently dropping her body on a step._

" _You want to play rough, Forbes?" He asked her, while raising the skirt of her dress on her hips, before rolling down her panties on the length of her legs._

" _It's you who suggested the idea, Mikaelson?" She replied, while pushing the sleeves of his shirt on his forearms, before throwing it on the floor._

_He pushed the straps of her dress on her upper arms, before lowering the front fabric and her lace bra down on her upper waist, smiling with satisfaction at the view of her naked breasts while lowering his head to capture one of these forbidden fruits in his mouth, while cupping the other with his right hand._

_She let out a loud squeal, while curving her back toward his pelvis bones. He groaned loudly, while very rapidly opening the button and lowering the zipper of his jeans, before pushing his hard length into the narrowest of Caroline, in deep, fast thrusts that left her breathless and wanting for more._

" _I bless God to have you put into my path of life, Caroline." He mumbled the words, while releasing his pleasure in her, before giving the same intense blessing to Caroline._

* * *

" _What?" Caroline asked, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She blushed, under his insistent glance, while sitting on Klaus's bed, with the sheet rose on her chest._

" _You're beautiful." He simply admitted, with his right upper arm togged underneath his head on the pillow._

" _I'm not use to hear so many compliments coming from your mouth, Mister Mikaelson." She blushed more, while raising her sight in his._

" _First time I had seen you, I thought that you were beautiful, you must have sensed that somehow?" He replied to her._

" _You spat tobacco on my expensive shoes, if I recall correctly." She rolled her eyes, with annoyance._

_Klaus busted into laughter, before stroking his teary eyes._

" _Yes I do remember, and since then you fought your many ways against me, Love." He replied, smiling._

" _I still do." She added, mockingly, while pushing the sheet at the feet of the bed, before rising on her legs. "Where can I find something to wear?" She asked him._

" _You'll find something in the first drawer straight in front of you." He responded, watching Caroline dress herself with one of his t-shirt._

_She returned sitting at the far edge of the bed, her bare feet tucked underneath her thighs._

_Klaus pushed the sheet at his own feet, while grabbing his pair of jeans left on an armchair, before dressing himself and taking a sitting position beside her. He raised his right hand, softly caressing the curve of her left cheek._

" _Klaus?" She called, while rubbing her hands nervously._

" _Yes, Love." He responded, before sliding a strand of her hair behind her left ear._

" _Eric, Roger, Richard, Louis, Gilles…Those are the names of the five fishermen who will be lay off next week." She confessed, with tears in her eyes._

_Klaus lowered his hand, while closing his eyes and sighing loudly._

" _What if you lay off me and Kol instead? I have money put aside, I'll be able to take care of myself, but … These are good men, Caroline." Klaus suggested, hopeful._

" _I know!" Caroline exclaimed, while rising on her feet, before pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "Kol is a replacement therefore he's not on the regular payroll, as for you, if I take you off the boat, it will lower the productivity and I'll be looking at hiring more men instead of laying them off. It's them or it would have been Charles, and with Rosa sick. Klaus, I couldn't do it…And, I've tried to change the outcome in my head so many times, while trying to find other solutions but it's the best that I could come up with… They are young men, and they have no family to take care as of now, please don't be mad at me?" She begged him, with pleading eyes. "I've been killing myself with this all week."_

" _Love, no, no … I couldn't be mad at you, I couldn't …You're doing your job." Klaus shook his head. "Though now, I understand more your raging hormones." He added, mockingly._

" _Not funny!" She pointed a finger at him._

" _I know … Do you have an idea how much money it would cost to buy from the Fish and Sea Head Office, the affiliate part of Clovelly?"Klaus enquired._

" _I'm not sure I could make an estimate, but who would be able to buy it anyway?" She shrugged her shoulders._

" _But, that would save the jobs of the fishermen. Could you make this estimate for me, I'll look at it." He asked her._

" _Yes, I will." She nodded._

" _Caroline, now listen to me." He asked her, while grabbing both of her hands. "You can't snoop around the village and in my personal life, it's … It's complicated and I don't want you to get hurt, ok, Love?" He mumbled the words, in a low whisper, while swallowing a nervous lump in his throat._

_She drowned her sight in his, before nodding her head in approbation._

" _I don't want you to get hurt either." She whispered to him, while feeling the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest. "I got attached to Clovelly and I got attached to the Pub, the people, to Katherine … And…"_

" _And…" He asked, while holding his breath._

" _I got attached to you." She confessed. "But, this is not my home, Klaus, I'm just here temporarily and I need to learn to not put my nose where it doesn't belong."_

_A smirk twisted the left corner of Klaus lips._

" _Don't' smirk!" Caroline warned him, with a raised eyebrow. "It's not going to happen in a day, I know that, it will take a bit of adjustment from my part."_

" _You don't say." He replied, amused._

_Caroline lowered her head, smiling, with only the silence of the bedroom to fill the air._

" _I got attached to you too, miss Forbes." She heard him murmured, before raising her sight in his. "And I'm not used to that feeling." He added, before suggesting. "I want to be with you, Caroline, for the rest of your mandate, with you …exclusively."_

" _Why? You weren't … I mean, you weren't exclusive before tonight?" She managed to ask, her heart beating faster, while anticipating his answer._

" _You perfectly know that I did not touch a single woman other than you since your arrival in Clovelly." He replied, while reassuring her._

_He rose on his legs, while taking a few steps toward the window, before standing in front of the dark sky of the night._

" _Caroline?" He called._

" _Yes?" She replied, curious._

" _The … The man who came into the Pub the other night, you remember?" He asked her._

" _Yes?" She responded, while holding her breath. "Tyler if I remember correctly?"_

" _Yes, it's complicated … He's my brother." He admitted._

_Caroline stood motionless on the bed, while biting her lips to forbid herself to ask the one hundred questions that had suddenly pop up in her mind at the moment. Klaus was taking a leap of faith with her; she needed to respect it._

" _We … We parted life a long time ago, he left with my sister." He continued._

_Oh Lord! He has a sister … Caroline thought, speechless._

" _Mm … Mm…" She managed to hum the sounds, while still biting her lips._

" _We … I mean, in the past, at school, we were, the three of us with Kol, in the middle of an unfortunate and tragic incident, and someone died." He confessed, tears filling his eyes. "No one was accused, but … It stayed buried inside of our souls, and in the walls of Clovelly." He added, while thinking that the small omission of the curse couldn't hurt her this way. "My … My siblings couldn't handle the pressure, they … They left the village."_

_Caroline rose on her legs, before reaching his standing position in front of the window, while sliding her left hand in his right._

" _I am so sorry, Klaus." She whispered, while rising on her toes to softly kiss his right cheek. "So sorry, and I was foolish, I wanted to dig into your past and the past of the village, and it wasn't my place to do so. Now, I understand the reluctances of Mayor Brownston to give me information. The village wanted to protect all of you." She added as explanation. "I don't know what I thought, but as crazy as it may sound I wanted to protect you all also, and in my heart I was doing the right thing."_

_Klaus nodded his head, while keeping silence._

" _It was an unfortunate incident; but you need to let it go." She suggested, before encircling his waist of her arms, her head resting on his bare chest. "You need to forgive yourself, I'll help you." She suggested, while kissing the softness of his skin, where his own heart was beating so fast._

_Klaus wrapped Caroline of his arms, while lowering his chin on top of her head, his hand caressing the softness of her hair, before closing his eyes and realizing that for the first time in his life, he felt at peace with himself._


	23. The cry of the roaster

_Bonnie opened one eye under the deep fog of her sleepy mind, before noticing the early rays of the sunshine entering the cracks between the wooden panels of the barn._

_She felt the weight of Kol's left arm firmly placed around her waist. She sighed with contentment, a smile blessing her lips. For a strange reason sleeping on a blanket, and on the hard ground, had been one of the most awesome experience of her entire life, especially while dropping her fears to enjoy this night in the company of this sexy English man who was sleeping by her side._

_She turned her head to take a glance at Kol's sleepy face, before slowly raising her right hand to caress, with the tips of her fingers, the line of his jaw. He growled in his sleep, not totally liking the idea of waking up at this present moment. She smiled, while cuddling herself in the comfort of his arms, under an additional sigh of pleasure, before opening her eyes widely and letting a cry out of her mouth._

" _Oh my God, what is this?" She yelled, before strengthening her upper body in a sitting position, while holding the blanket over her naked chest._

" _What?" Kol woke up screaming and in a disoriented state of mind, while rising on his feet, as naked as a worm, before grabbing one of the barn forks in his hand, his sense of survival in alert._

" _There's a rooster in the barn and it's looking at us!" She yelled more, while pointing a finger at the scared animal, which was at the moment picking the ground._

" _Oh? That's all? For God sake, what were you thinking, Bonnie?" Kol sighed, while dropping the fork on the ground, before lowering his upper body and head, his hands placed on his knees. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack, woman."_

" _But there is a rooster in the barn?" She repeated, stupidly, with big opened eyes._

" _It's "Oscar", the poor mate couldn't hurt you even if you were a fly on the wall." He exclaimed, while shrugging his shoulders, before taking his laying position near hers._

" _Oscar? Are you kidding me, you gave a name to the rooster?" She asked, dumbfounded. "And, by the way, put something on you." She added, with blushing cheeks, while throwing a side of the blanket on his lower body parts._

" _Oh, I love when you go all "prude" on me, my cauliflower." He said, while kissing her left cheek. "But, I doubt that Oscar is traumatized by my sexy, naked body." He exclaimed, joyfully, while rolling on the blanket and gabbing Bonnie's waist to pull her in his arms, before kissing the base of her neck. "I did not name "Oscar", Oscar is the mascot of the village, and at this present moment you've hurt his feelings. Look at him, not even able to sing his crowing of the early morning, you've traumatized the poor mate."_

" _What? "He" is the one traumatizing me and not the other way around." Bonnie replied, before punching Kol's chest with her closed fist, while retaining her need to burst into laughter._

" _Well, you should be thankful, after all Oscar lent us his humble residency for the night." Kol mocked, while nibbling on her left earlobe._

" _Well, thank you "Oscar" for your so kind invitation." She thanked the rooster who started to crow his first notes._

" _And here we go! Good for you Oscar, regaining your strong voice." Kol congratulated the animal. "He's kind of depressed these days." He added to Bonnie._

" _He is? What is going on in Oscar's life?" She asked, while turning on herself to face her lover._

" _He has a "thing" for Adele, the new "hen" in town." Kol said seriously, while making Bonnie burst into laughter._

" _You are incorrigible." Bonnie said, while caressing his cheek._

" _I'm serious; we had a long talk about his broken heart." Kol added, while nodding his head. "Adele is not returning his feelings."_

" _You don't say." Bonnie replied, smirking. "I feel for him now, poor Oscar!"_

_Kol laughed, before pulling Bonnie near his chest, with his left hand sliding at the base of her neck, while lowering his head to capture her lips._

" _Good morning my beauty, did you sleep well." He finally greeted her, while smiling._

" _Good morning, Kol." She replied, with blushing cheeks. "Yes, I slept well."_

" _I'm happy to hear it." He responded, before kissing Bonnie once more._

_She kissed him back before lowering her head on his chest, while enjoying the synchronized, soft tempo of his heart playing its notes in her ear._

" _We have to get up soon." She suggested._

" _Yap, another day at sea is awaiting me." He responded, his right hand caressing her hair._

" _What are your plans after?" She suddenly asked, curious._

" _What are my plans after what…This day at work?" He replied, questioning. "Well, having a nice evening with you in my arms sounds good." He smiled._

" _No, I meant, what are your plans after this present season at sea?" She asked, while raising her head, with her chin resting on her forearm and her sight lost in Kol's._

" _Ohhh… Well, I want to compete for the next "Surfing Australia" contest this winter." He smiled, proudly._

" _You do?" She asked, surprised._

" _Yes, I do. I believe I am ready to take the next step into trying to win this thing." He announced. "I'll finish the fishing season in Clovelly and fly away to spend my winter under the sun."_

" _It sounds good." She responded, while losing her smile a little, before lowering her head back on his chest. "I hope you'll achieve your dream in this competition."_

_Kol raised her chin in his hand, before drowning his sight in Bonnie's._

" _I'll think of you, if I do." He promised._

" _I think… I mean, you'll probably forget all about me by then." She sighed._

" _I don't believe I could ever forget you, you know why, baby? Because you are, Miss Bonnie Bennett fancy dentist from New York, simply unforgettable." He smiled tenderly, before lowering his head, once more, to softly kiss her lips._

* * *

_Caroline was awakened early, and had left Klaus's bed and bedroom, silently, on her tip toes, before descending the stairs in direction of the kitchen._

_She grabbed the coffee pot placed on the kitchen counter, before pouring the hot beverage into a large cup. She held the cup with her two hands while inhaling the strong scent of the fresh beans, her sight lost in the panoramic view of the opened window. The first rays of the sun were reflecting on the calm blue color of the sea. She sighed, while leaning her upper body on the counter. She was falling in love with the place…The people, this house… This fisherman named: Klaus…Mostly Klaus…Definitely Klaus!_

_She startled while feeling two strong hands slide on each side of her hips, while grabbing the hem of the t-shirt that she had borrowed from him yesterday night._

" _You scared me." She stammered the words, a smile blessing her lips, while lowering the cup on the counter._

" _I believe I have a burglar on my hands, which entered my house and kitchen without my permission." Klaus mocked, while slowly sliding both of his hands on the tender bare skin of her inner thighs. "Maybe I should call the gendarmerie?"_

_Caroline closed her eyes, her head resting on his bare muscular chest, with the beats of her heart rising dangerously into her own._

" _Maybe you should make this burglar pay for her sin?" She whispered, while feeling both of his hands rise near her burning core. He teased her, while pushing his fingers always higher, but without really touching her most sensitive spot, forbidding her to liberate the sexual tension that he was slowly creating in her entire being. "Klaus…" She managed to moan his name._

" _Mm…?" He let the sound out, while smirking and raising the fabric on her waist. "I don't know … You see…The thing is … This burglar … She is kind of "sexy", and she has the most beautiful "ass" that I've ever seen." He whispered, while sliding both of his hand on her bottom, before grabbing two hands full of its roundness._ _"And, she also has these perfect breasts that are perfectly filling the palms of my hands, and their tips that become harder than rock under my touch." He murmured, while sliding his hands underneath the t-shirt to cup both of her breasts, before stroking their tips with his thumbs under her small cry of pleasure._

" _You should watch your dirty mouth, sailor." She sighed, while grabbing the edge of the counter to hold her equilibrium, her head suddenly spinning under his dizzy spell._

" _And you should watch your manner, sweetheart." He replied, mocker, before slapping the bare skin of her bottom, under her surprised wide eyes expression._

" _Are you always so horny in the morning, sailor?" She managed to ask him, under her shortness of breaths._

" _I'm horny; Love? Mm …Well, only the mornings that I see a sexy woman standing naked in my kitchen." He said, with his lips nibbling on her neck._

" _I'm not naked" Caroline recalled, while closing her eyes under the pure enjoyment of feeling his manly lips slide on her skin._

" _Perhaps…But, I believe this t-shirt is mine? Did you steal it from me "sexy burglar?" He asked her, playful, while still playing his role to the perfection._

" _I borrowed it, sailor." She replied. "You can hardly call this stealing?"_

" _Borrowed it? Then what is once borrowed needs to go back to his owner, would you say, sweetheart?" He warned, grinning, while raising the fabric above her head, before throwing his t-shirt on the floor, under Caroline's cry of surprise and protestation. "There, now you're naked." The rascal smiled, before turning Caroline's body in his arms to face him._

" _Is this your way of making your own justice served, Mikaleson?" She asked, while lowering her sight and red cheeks on his bare muscular chest, lower on his abdominals, lower on his sexy pair of torn jeans with the waist resting on his pelvic bones._

" _What is this that I see, Forbes?" He asked, while raising her chin in his right hand, his sight lost in hers._ _"You're going "soft" on me, woman?"_

" _What…What do you mean?" She asked, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, before shrugging. "I'm not used to wandering around naked in your house; can a girl have a bit of decency left within herself, sailor?" She stammered the words._

" _Miss Forbes, you're blushing under my touch, how interesting and unexpected?" He smirked more, before lowering the palm of his hands on the length of her bare arms, his fiery sight sliding on her exposed naked body. He lowered his head, the softness of his lips touching the roundness of her right shoulder, before encircling her waist with his hands, lowering them on her rear in a firm grip to elevate Caroline in his arms, with her legs crossed around his waist._

" _Klaus … Maybe, maybe we should go back to the bedroom?" She murmured the words, out of breaths, her own hands sliding at the base of his neck, with her fingers grabbing the thickness of his longer locks._

" _Why would we do that for, Love? You opened my appetite Forbes; therefore, I believe we're in the right room to fulfil my hunger." He added, while carrying her to the kitchen table, before pushing the objects therein on the floor and sitting Caroline on its edge. "That's your punishment for showing your gorgeous bare legs to my sight in the morning."_

" _Maybe… Maybe we could go the Pub and take our breakfast there?" She sputtered, while lowering her hands on his muscular chest, her fingers sliding underneath the waist fabric of his jeans._

" _I'm not talking about food and you perfectly know it, sweetheart." He replied, before stealing a kiss on her parted lips, his tongue sliding into the heavenly wetness of her mouth, with both of his hands cupping her delicious breasts offered to his sight, while teasing their hard nipples with his thumbs._

" _I never thought you were such a "beast" in the early hours of the morning, sailor?" Caroline whispered in top of his lips, when he finally released her mouth from his demanding kiss. She lowered her hand on his muscular chest, while circling his tattoos with the tip of her fingers, before lowering the zipper of his jeans to release his more than obvious physical discomfort._

" _You're such a teaser, Forbes, you have the same sexual appetite that I have, and you perfectly know it." He suddenly held his breath, while feeling her hand rub his erected member, under his loud grunts of pleasure._

" _It takes one to know one." She murmured, her lips nibbling on his left earlobe, while pushing the fabric of his jeans down on his legs with the help of her feet._

" _You're asking for it, Forbes." He mumbled, between his teeth, while suddenly pushing Caroline in a lying position on the hard wood of the table, under her small cry of surprise. He kept her in an immobile position while holding his right hand on her chest, before parting her legs and sliding his length into her burning core in one profound thrust that left her breathless. She grabbed both edges of the table, to keep her from falling on the floor, under his bestial mating._

_She kept her eyes closed, with loud panting sounds, while biting her bottom lip to forbid her to scream, each of his deep thrust was bringing her a step closer to her own sexual release._

" _Ask me?" He insisted, while holding his pace and removing himself from her core._

" _Please…" She begged, her head rolling from right to left, left to right._

" _Please, what?" He murmured, lowering his head near her breasts, before picking the forbidden fruit between his teeth, while tilting its hard tip with his tongue, with Caroline's pelvic area rising to mate with him._

" _Push yourself back inside of me…Deep, deep inside of me…" She begged him, her heart pounding loudly inside of her chest._

" _I love when you beg me, Forbes." He smirked, before drowning himself back into her narrowness, under her loud scream of pleasure._

* * *

" _When I make you come, you surely scream louder than "Oscar", Love." Klaus mocked her, while bending his upper body to grab the t-shirt on the floor, before throwing it at Caroline._

" _What?" She asked him, dumbfounded while rising on her shaking legs, before catching the piece of fabric in her hands. "Who's Oscar?"_

" _Oscar? You know the village rooster, the mascot if you prefer." Klaus informed her, while shrugging and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "By the way, thanks for preparing the coffee, sweetheart." He thanked her, while raising the hot beverage to his lips._

" _You're welcome." She smiled. "The rooster…You mean the same one who's waking up the entire village at sunrise every morning?"_

" _It's the same and only one." Klaus smirked, while sipping his coffee._

" _Well, should I take that as a compliment?" She asked, with wide opened eyes._

_Klaus lowered his cup of coffee on the counter, before rapidly grabbing her right forearm to bring Caroline into the embrace of his strong arms. "It's definitely a compliment, Forbes, especially when it's me who made you scream from the top of your lungs." He smiled, before softly kissing her lips. "Good morning, beauty."_

" _Good morning, sailor." She greeted, smiling, while kissing him back._

" _Thank you for being here for me yesterday night, Caroline." He thanked her, with a more serious tone of voice, while sliding a strand of hair behind her right ear, before softly kissing her forehead._

" _Sure… You're welcome." She nodded, with a timid smile blessing her lips._

" _Maybe … I mean … You could be here more oftentimes if you wish." He suggested to her, before shrugging, while coughing nervously._

" _What…" She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. "What do you mean by that?"_

" _Why not move into the house, with me, for the time you'll stay in Clovelly?" He offered, while drowning his sight in hers, his hands sliding on the crucible of her back, while creating a range of intense shivers in her spine._

" _Ok…I… I'll think about it." She managed to answer him, under the stammered words._

" _Don't forget to bring me your estimation for the shareholding of this port?" Klaus reintegrated his demand._

" _Sure, but I really don't see how …" She started her sentence, while trying to not hurt his feelings._

" _Shh…" He demanded the silence, while pushing a finger on her parted lips. "Do it and don't ask the one hundred usual questions."_

" _Sure… boss!" She called him, while rolling her eyes._

" _I like that sound coming from your mouth. We'll practice more tonight." He mocked, while turning her body around before slapping her bottom. "Now, go dress yourself!"_

" _Don't get used of hearing me calling you that. It's me who's your "boss" and not the other way around, Mikaelson." She replied._

" _You can say whatever you want, Forbes." He replied grinning. "But we both know that in bed, I'm the boss."_

" _Klaus?" She called, while holding her pace in front of the back kitchen door._

" _Yes love?" He frowned, while raising his sight at her._

" _Did you buy a "chicken" recently?" She asked, with wide opened eyes._

_Klaus approached the door, while taking a quick glance at the lost animal, before smiling._

" _What do we have here?" He said, before pushing the door and grabbing the scared animal with his hands. "It's Adele!" He informed Caroline, proudly, while raising the hen in his arms._

" _It's who?" Caroline asked, even more surprised than before._

" _She is one of the farmyard hens." He explained. "See, she has the village tag on her tiny foot."_

" _How … I mean, I can't believe I'm asking this, but…" Caroline said, while shaking her head. "How do you know it's the "Adele"?"_

" _I know, because of the letter "A" showing on her tag." He responded. "She is the favorite hen of "Oscar", kind of his soul mate." He shrugged._

" _A rooster has no soul sister, Klaus, that is why it's a rooster. He is the macho of the farmyard, while seducing all the other hens." She explained to him, before lowering her head near Adele's. "If you know what is good for you, run for your life away from this "Oscar" fellow!"_

" _Shhh…" Klaus warned Caroline, while covering the hen's head. "You will make her cry."_

" _You're kidding, right?" Caroline asked, with both of her hands placed on each side of her waist._

" _No!" Klaus shook his head. "I'm telling you, Oscar and Adele are inseparable. It's a well-known and funny fact in Clovelly."_

" _I give up with this village!" Caroline busted, while turning on herself, before walking toward the stairs._

" _What? You don't believe in passionate relationship between a rooster and a hen, Love?" Klaus mocked her, under his laughter sound._

" _Mikaelson, I won't even respond to you or to "this" with a logical answer." She responded, while turning on herself, before pointing a finger at him. "I'll go dress myself instead.'_

" _Hurry up, sweetheart; I'll put "Adele" in the back of the truck in the meantime." He winked at her, with a big smile plastered on his face._

* * *

_Katherine closed the bedroom door on its arch, before silently directing her walking steps toward the bed position. She sat on its right side, while raising her left hand to push a strand of Elijah's dark hair away from his forehead. He mumbled incoherent sounds in his sleep, but without waking up. He heart sank while noticing several bruises covering his face, with his left black eye in addition. She had left his bed, on the tips of her toes, in early morning, to go dress herself for the opening of the pub._

_She closed her eyes, suddenly left under a swirl of intense emotions. She knew practically nothing about this handsome foreign man, except for his friendship connection with Caroline, and the fact that he could make her head spine with a single of his smiles, and her heart would skip a beat with a single of his kisses, but most of all, that he had fought to defend her honor against Stefan. Not a single man before him had ever done this kind of thing for her._

" _The mere smell of your delicate perfume would awake me, even if I was dead." She heard him murmured, his eyes closed, with a blissful smile on his lips._

" _I'm not wearing any perfume." She mocked, while lowering her upper body and head near him, her hands resting on his bare chest._

" _Then it's the delicate scent of your skin, Nurse Katherine." He added, while slowly opening his eyes, with his sight meeting hers. "Mm…That is the kind of "Good morning" that I'd dream to obtain all my life." He added, smirking, while grabbing both of Katherine's wrists before pushing her body in a lying position on the bed, while sliding his muscular one in top of hers._

" _Elijah!" She let out a cry, mixed with some laughter. "This can't be serious?" She added, while feeling his soft lips slide on the right side of her neck._

" _Your scent is driving me crazy, and has awakened my sexual ardor?" He whispered the words in her ear, while nibbling on her earlobe._

" _You can't be serious; we did not even hear "Oscar" cry this morning?" She replied, while pushing her hands on his muscular chest._

" _Who the hell is "Oscar"?" He asked, while raising his head in a dumbfounded expression._

" _It's the rooster of the village, our mascot if you prefer." She explained, with a smile. "You never heard him in the morning?"_

" _I should be deaf not to hear that animal cry every morning at sunrise!" He exclaimed, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling._

" _Be nice, Oscar has a broking heart these days." Katherine pouted._

" _You're kidding, right?" Elijah asked, with a raised eyebrow._

" _No, he is infatuated with one of the hens; her name is "Adele"." Katherine tried to explain, while holding her need to burst into laughter._

" _Can we have this conversation after my third cup of coffee?" Elijah suggested, with wide opened eyes. "As for now, I have another kind of infatuation in mind." He smirked, before lowering his lips on her neck, the tip of his tongue sliding, down, on her neckline._

" _I love your morning bed hair." She confessed, while closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip, left under his spell of sensual assault. "It's all over the place." She added, while sliding her hands on the back of his neck, before burying them in their thickness._

" _Not as much as I love the softness of your skin underneath mine, Kat." He whispered, while sliding his right hand on her hips, higher on her waist, ending his ascension on her breasts while caressing their roundness in top of her silk blouse._

" _Elijah…" She moaned the name, while grabbing two hands full of his hair. "You're insatiable, we made love all night and I … I just left your bed not even an hour ago." She tried to reason with him. "I need to go downstairs to open the pub."_

" _Did we? I don't recall having so much exercise in the night?" He mocked, while slowly opening the buttons of her blouse, before parting the fabric on her chest, with her lace bra leaving so little to his erotic imagination. "I have the memory of a gold fish, nothing comes to mind at the moment." He added, smirking, while pushing the lace fabric on her skin, before sucking avidly on her right breast._

" _Oh God…Don't!" She begged him, while closing her eyes and arching her back, with her head shifting alternatively from left to right, right to left. "Elijah… I need to go."_

" _Let Trevor open the pub." He mumbled, between his teeth, while sliding the blouse's sleeves on her arms, before throwing the fabric on the floor, with his hands rubbing her body._

" _You won't let me go until I'll give in, wont' you?" She smiled._

" _You got that right, woman." He smirked, while sliding down the zipper of her jeans._

_She pushed him away from her burning flesh, in a lying position by her side, while rapidly taking a sitting position on his pelvic bone, her hands pushing his arms above his head._

" _Mm… I like when you're taking action this way, my sexy nurse." He murmured, with a smile blessing his lips._

" _Ten minutes." She suggested, while pulling the hair clip away from her hair, before liberating a cascade of curly brown hair on her bare shoulders._

" _Thirty, I can't perform in rush." He smirked more._

" _Twenty." She came back at him, while unsnapping her bra, before dropping it on the floor._

" _Twenty five minutes, my last offer." He gave his final thought, while raising his hands on her firm breasts._

" _You got a deal." She murmured, before lowering her mouth near his, under the loud cry of Oscar, the rooster._

" _Look who regained his voice?" Elijah mocked, before capturing Katherine's lips._

* * *

" _Morning mate, how's my future_ _ **brother in law**_ _?" Trevor saluted Elijah, who took a place on a bar stool in front of the counter. "Do you want a fresh cup of coffee, black as usual?"_

_Katherine turned on herself, in shock of her brother's say, before hitting Trevor's left upper arm with her closed fist._

" _Hey! Watch your manners, sister!" Trevor busted, while robbing his arm. "What is wrong with you?"_

" _Your big mouth, that what's wrong with me, Trevor." She responded. "I'm sorry, Elijah." She nodded, while blushing._

" _What are you sorry about, beautiful?" Elijah asked, smirking, before grabbing the hot cup of coffee that Trevor had placed in front of his sight. "You wouldn't be the worst "wife" in the world after all." He shrugged, before bursting into laughter, his nose buried into his cup._

_Trevor joined his fellow American, before being hit by his sister a second time._

" _Hey! It's "him" who's making the funny observation this time, and it's me who's being hit?" He complained to his sister, while pointing a finger at Elijah._

" _Yes, but I can't hit "him" because he's a customer." She replied, while holding a smile._

" _So, let me get this straight, because this handsome American customer is sharing your bed, or you're sharing his, take your pick, sister… I have to endure this physical abuse?" Trevor asked._

" _Close your big mouth, brother, and you won't have to endure anything." Katherine passed her tongue at him, before bursting into laughter herself._

" _Well, well… Look who's arriving in the pub, "Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson"!" Trevor exclaimed, while nodding in direction of the entrance door. "And they are arriving at the same time, if I may add."_

" _If you value your life, I wouldn't even beep the sound of what you've just said to Caroline." Elijah smirked._

" _Hey you two…So…" Trevor saluted, before being cut in his sentence with Katherine's right hand stifling the sound of his mouth._

" _You're putting a muzzle on Trevor's mouth now?" Caroline asked her friend, while smiling, and kissing Elijah's right cheek. "Nice black eye!" She congratulated Elijah._

" _Well thank you." He replied to his friends, before shaking Klaus's hand._

" _I am actually saving you the agony of all the stupidities that could come out of my brother's mouth." Katherine responded, while pushing her brother away from her reach._

" _I'm being martyrized by my sister." Trevor exclaimed, while pointing a finger at her._

" _There could be worst thing in the world, Trevor; I could easily be convinced to be martyrized by your sister." Klaus shrugged, smirking, while sliding both of his hands on each side of Caroline hips, his back glued to hers, his chin resting in top of her head._

" _A good morning to both of you, did you sleep well?" Katherine asked, while winking an eye at Caroline. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"_

" _No thanks sweetheart, prepare me an eggs sandwich, I'll bring it aboard the ship." Klaus replied._

" _I'll take two toasts and jelly." Caroline ordered. "And I'll wait to have my breakfast with Bonnie."_

" _Was there a problem with your watches you two?" Elijah asked, while raising his long sleeve t-shirt on his wrist to glance at his own._

" _Why are you asking?" Caroline replied, in surprise, before raising her head and sight in Klaus's._

" _Well, usually you're arriving with two to three minutes of difference; you know to make things less apparent than the obvious fact that you are in fact arriving together." Elijah whispered, while lowering his upper body and head near Caroline's and Klaus's._

_Trevor busted into laughter before giving a high five hand gesture to his American friend._

" _Please, love, give me the permission to smash the lovely face of your friend?" Klaus mumbled, between his teeth, mostly mocker. "I could easily give him a second black eye?"_

" _Not before I'll do it myself!" She replied, while showing her right closed fist to Elijah._

" _Oh, come on you two! Look at my face; you don't think I have enough bruises as it is?" Elijah complained, while touching his black eye._

" _You'd actually hold your end of the fight pretty nicely yesterday night, mate." Klaus replied, proudly. "Hey Kat? That is what you're doing to your new boyfriend during the night, hitting him until he'll give you what you want?"_

" _Could you just lower your voice for God sake?" Katherine lashed out, while hitting Klaus with a towel. "You… All three of you, are worse than children." Katherine said, while pointing a finger at the three men._

" _You wouldn't hit me this way, would you love?" Klaus asked Caroline, while encircling her waist with both of his strong arms, his head tucked in the crucible of her left shoulder._

" _Me hurting you….Of course not, Mikaelson." She smiled heavenly, before hitting his stomach with a strong kick of her left elbow._

" _Oh shit!" Klaus mumbled, angrily, while bending his upper body to catch his breath._

" _Stop teasing my friend Katherine this way!" Caroline warned him, while pointing a finger under his nose. "We, girls, stick together, don't forget that."_

" _Yes Madam." Klaus replied, while repenting and strengthening his body, before nodding his head in approval._

" _What did I miss?" Kol asked, smiling, while approaching the bar counter._

" _Klaus leashed by Caroline." Trevor mocked. "Who would have thought that our legendary "Klaus" would be domesticated by a woman one day?" He added, under an overall brightness of laughter._

" _What is it with you, Mate? Losing your legendary edge, little by little?" Kol asked Klaus, while smirking and hitting Klaus's shoulder in a friendly manner. "You're officially our "Queen" now, Caroline, you have domesticated this bulldog." He added._

" _Shut up, Kol!" Caroline replied, while lowering her blushing cheeks._

" _And you, Trevor….You're a dead man, mate!" Klaus warned, while pointing a finger at him._

" _I'm shitting in my pants, Mikaelson!" Trevor replied, while turning on himself, before showing his buttock to the sailor._

" _Trevor, could you watch your language and manners for God sake?" Katherine demanded, with both of her closed fists firmly placed on each side of her waist._

" _What? I'm having fun sister!" He replied, shrugging and smiling. "Hey Kol, so from where are you coming from?"_

" _Me?" Kol asked, innocently._

" _Yes, of course you, do you see another Kol anywhere? I've seen you come from upstairs, were you with a certain brunette that we all know?" Trevor asked, while winking an eye._

" _Yes, and I acted like a gentleman, I was actually bringing my lady back to her quarter." Kol explained, while making a reverence._

" _You were being a gentleman while bringing your lady back to her quarter at 8h45 a.m. in the morning?" Elijah acknowledged the obvious, before taking a look at his watch._

" _Not every man has the chance of living under the same roof than his lady, mate." Kol replied, tit for tat._

" _Touché, sailor" Elijah replied, with a hint of redness on his cheeks._

" _Don't worry, Kol, Elijah has a thing with his watch and time this morning." Katherine replied, smiling, while passing a tongue at her lover, to which he replied the same way._

" _Well, I took good care of Bonnie all night, she was in good hands." Kol replied, proudly._

" _Mate, we're not worrying about you, but I bet Bonnie is worrying about her overall safety. Did you tie her to the bed upstairs?" Trevor added, while triggering another laugher._

" _You can laugh as much as you want, I'm too happy to even care. But, thanks for the idea; I'll keep that in mind, Trevor." Kol replied, smirking. "We had a great time together, and I'm simply happy." He shrugged, while feeling content._

" _What did you do after the dinner at Rosa?" Caroline asked Kol._

" _I had made a very romantic setting with candles light in the barn." He said, proudly._

" _You were in Oscar's barn?" Trevor asked, surprised. The feathers fellow "allowed" you to borrow his place?"_

" _Yap, and the poor mate almost had a heart attack when Bonnie woke up screaming at his view this morning." Kol smiled though his sentence, while shaking his head._

" _Implying you pass the night with my friend, while compromising her virtue?" Elijah asked, with a raised eyebrow._

" _What? No, I wouldn't do that to your friend, mate; we played chess all night." Kol replied, mocker._

" _You played chess or you played "chest"? I've heard of strip poker but strip chess, never heard of it?" Trevor added, while crossing his arms, before lowering his head to hold his laughter._

" _Ok, Katherine, could you put the muzzle back on your brother's mouth." Caroline laughed through her sentence. "I actually found "Adele" in Klaus's yard this morning? Isn't she the rooster favorite hen or something?" She asked, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _That is so not even important, Forbes." Elijah exclaimed, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, before adding. "What were you doing in Klaus's yard, early this morning, is way more interesting for us to hear?"_

" _Yes, what were you doing there, Miss Forbes?" Trevor asked, while lowering his upper body on the counter._

" _Oh, leave her alone, for God sake, you two!" Katherine warned them, while holding a smile._

" _I…I mean I was there because…" Caroline stammered the word, before lowering her blushing cheeks away from their sights._

" _She was there because of "reasons" that are not of your business." Klaus saved the day, before sliding his right arm around Caroline's shoulders and lowering his head to kiss her forehead._

" _Wow! What a gentleman, saving his damsel in distress." Elijah mocked, while shaking his head. "Kol saved Bonnie of the angry rooster." He started enumerating._

" _Klaus and Caroline saved "Adele", I have no word mate." Trevor played the game, while shaking his head._

" _And then we'll say that chivalry is not existent in this modern time." Elijah added to the fire._

" _Ladies and gentlemen I present you my future brother-in-law!" Trevor exclaimed proudly, while pointing a hand toward Elijah._

" _It's the second time today that I see you blush, sweetheart?" Klaus whispered softly, while nibbling on her earlobe. "What dirty secrets are you hiding from me?" He murmured for her ears only._

" _I believe all my "dirty" secrets have been exposed to the world, Mikaelson." She replied, while biting her bottom lip, to hold her say. There was still one secret that she was not ready to share with the sexy fisherman. She needed time to see if this "thing" between them was worthy of Caroline giving her heart to him._

" _Aww… Don't you worry, Caroline, it is Clovelly village after all, and in Clovelly nothing stays a secret for very long." Trevor encouraged her. "And as for you two, no one was blind since the first days of your arrival_

" _Good morning people!" They heard Bonnie salute them, while approaching their positions near the counter._

" _Bonnie … Baby." Kol exclaimed, while sliding both of his hands around her waist, before kissing her left cheek. "Tell these beautiful people that you had a great time in my company yesterday night?" He begged, with a titled head and a smile from ear to ear._

" _Yes, Bonnie, tell us?" They all enquired from her._

" _Ok, ok … Kol was actually half decent toward me." She shrugged, smiling, while rolling her eyes._

" _See, I was half decent to the lady." Kol replied, before stealing a kiss from her. "I was only half decent?" He murmured the words over her lips, while making her laugh._

" _Bonnie what can we serve you for breakfast this morning, a "Coq au vin" perhaps?" Trevor asked her, mi-serious._

_Bonnie pushed Kol away from her, before narrowing her sight at him, closed fists placed on each side of her hips._

" _You've told them?" She asked, dumbfounded and irritated._

" _I thought I would never see the day of you two, big city girls, chasing rooster and a hen." Elijah smirked, while lowering his empty coffee cup on the counter._

" _But Bonnie, we were genuinely concerned for your safety, a big rooster, like Oscar, attacking you; it should be on the first page of the next newspaper edition." Trevor nodded._

" _Oh, don't be mad, my little cauliflower; it was such a great story to tell!" Kol smirked, while shrugging, under the general laughter._

_Caroline suddenly turned her head toward the far edge of the bar counter, while noticing Mayor Brownston presence._

" _I'll go salute Mayor Brownston, I'll be right back." She said to Klaus, while whispering the words in his left ear, before taking a first step away from his standing position._

_The sailor grabbed her left wrist, while pulling her back in his arms._

" _You promised, Forbes?" He drowned his sight in hers, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

" _And I meant it, Mikaelson." She replied, before rising herself on her tip toes to bless his cheek of a kiss. "I just want to present my apologies for my overstep behavior of the other day. Trust me, would you?" She asked of him._

" _I don't give my trust easily, love." He lowered his head, redness filling his bearded cheeks._

" _I'll be damn, what is this that I see?" She mocked, while raising his chin with her left hand. "You're blushing, Mikaelson?" She teased._

" _You need new glasses, Forbes, I don't blush!" He contradicted, while pushing Caroline toward the other side of the bar counter, with a loud slap of his right hand on her bottom._

" _Hey!" She exclaimed to him, while rubbing her skin._

" _That's for saying that I am blushing, Forbes." Klaus said, while pointing a finger at her. "And hurry up; I'm on the boat in less than a half hour."_

" _Yes, boss!" She taunted, while rolling her eyes._

" _Sometimes roles are reversed for my enjoyment, Forbes." He yelled at her, while smirking._

" _Because I let you be the "boss" for five minutes, Mikaelson." She replied, before passing her tongue at him, while taking a few additional walking steps to reach the Mayor sitting position._

" _What is it with your brother today, Katherine?" Bonnie asked, smiling. "He's acting all cheerful and happy."_

" _Hey, hey, hey … I resent that part, Bonnie, I'm always cheerful." Trevor replied to her._

" _He's a pain in the bottom you mean?" Katherine added, while rolling her eyes to Bonnie, before pushing a cup of fresh coffee in front of her friend._

" _I was being polite." Bonnie winked at her. "Is it the blonde woman that I saw leaving the pub late last night that got you so happy, Trevor?" She asked, hussy._

_Trevor lost his smile in a time space of a second, while lowering his sight away from his sister._

" _What blonde woman?" Katherine asked, intrigued. "You met …"_

" _It's nothing that should concern you, sister!" Trevor cut her sister sentence. "I'll go prepare both of your breakfast sandwiches." Trevor added to both Klaus and Kol._

_Elijah whistled, while raising both of his eyebrows._

" _Delicate subject, who could that mystery woman be?" He wondered, while shrugging his shoulders._

" _I'm so sorry, Katherine… I … I was making a joke, I never thought it would upset Trevor this much?" Bonnie stammered the words, while blushing._

" _Don't worry about it, Bonnie; I'm sure it has nothing to do with you." Klaus reassured, while winking at her._

" _Yes, no … I mean, don't worry….I'll go check on him." Katherine informed her friends, while pushing the kitchen swinging doors._

* * *

" _The sandwiches will be ready in five minutes." Trevor informed his sister, while seeing her pass the threshold of the kitchen._

" _Who was that mystery blonde woman, Trevor?" Katherine asked, while sliding her hands in the back pockets of her jeans._

" _What?" He replied, vaguely, while preparing the sandwiches._

" _The blonde woman that you slept with yesterday… Who was she?" She repeated, while narrowing her sight on him._

" _Since when do we put our noses in each other's love life, sister?" Trevor replied, while keeping his sight into his present task in hands._

" _Please, tell me that it was not Rebekah?" Katherine asked, while feeling her heart pounding loudly into her chest._

_Trevor lowered the knife on the kitchen counter, before wiping his hands on his apron._

" _From where is this coming from?" He lashed out at his sister, while gesturing with his opened arms._

" _I don't know… I just thought that maybe, because of Tyler's return, she would have contacted you in some ways?" She replied._

" _Well, you obviously thought wrong, Katherine." Trevor replied, while hitting his closed fists on the counter. "Can a man have a romantic fling without having his sister put her nose in his life? When you broke up with Stefan and started your love affair with the American man, I did not say a word to you; I let you live your life the way you wanted."_

" _I believed … I believed that you understood how unhappy I was with Stefan, and I thought that you liked Elijah?" She said, dumbfounded._

" _I knew how unhappy you were with Stefan, and bless Elijah's presence in Clovelly to make you open your eyes on that simple fact. And I like this fellow American, but the point is that I let you live your life the way you wanted, yet I bring one lady into my bedroom and you're making a fuss about her being an old romance that I had in the past." Trevor explained himself, while lying through his teeth to his sister._

" _Not any old romance from your past, Trevor, what you've mentioned to me numerous times being the love of your life." Katherine replied to her brother._

" _Well, I was young and naïve." Trevor sighed. "Can we put this to rest, now?" He asked of her._

" _Yes, I'm sorry…" She stammered the words. "I don't know what got into me… I don't know…I don't want my brother to be hurt again, the way Rebekah hurt you in the past."_

" _It wasn't "her" and I'm not interested to talk about "her" anymore." He asked, firmly._

" _Fine…I'm sorry." Katherine nodded her head, before leaving the kitchen under Trevor sigh of relief._

* * *

_Rebekah entered the Castle, while directing her walking steps toward the parlor room, before passing the threshold, with a discreet knock on the arch._

" _You wanted to see me?" She asked her brother, while suddenly interrupting Tyler's discussion with one of the men from his pack._

" _It's ok, we'll talk later." Tyler informed the man, while showing him the exit._

_The man left the room, while nodding his head in respect to Rebekah._

" _Where were you last night?" Tyler asked his sister, while crossing his hands in front of his chest, his sight narrowed at her._

" _What do you mean?" She asked him, while shrugging her shoulders. "Am I, continually under your watch now, Tyler?"_

_He advanced toward his sister, before forcefully grabbing her left forearm, to bring her in close proximity._

" _Ouch! You're hurting me, Tyler." She warned him._

" _Where were you last night?" He reintegrated his previous question._

" _I went out." She lashed out. "What's in to you anyway?"_

" _You went out where?" He forced her to tell him._

" _To a bar… I took a drink with a man of the pack." She lied through her teeth._

" _That's much better." Tyler grinned, before releasing his grip on her. "And?"_

_Rebekah took a step away from her brother, while rubbing her arm._

" _We … We left the bar and we continued the evening in a motel." The liar confessed._

" _Good, I hope you'll be pregnant very soon." Tyler exclaimed, with a smile from ear to ear. "Who was it?" He asked the forbidden question._

" _Can I at least keep this information to myself, I'm kind of ashamed." She blushed, while lowering her head and sight away from him._

" _I'm warning you sister, if you're lying…" He pointed a finger in her direction._

" _I'm not, I swear to you Tyler, I'm not." She nodded her head._

" _There is no need to be ashamed, sister. We'll know soon if you'll give us that "perfect" heir." Tyler smirked, while taking a step nearer her. "In the meantime the clock is ticking for Clovelly until the next full moon." He added, while caressing her left cheek with the back of his hand._

_Rebekah closed her eyes, while taking a deep breath to calm herself down. When she reopened them, her brother had left the room under her sigh of relief._

* * *

_Caroline walked toward Mayor Brownston who was, tranquilly, sipping his cup of coffee._

" _Good morning Mayor Brownston." She addressed herself to the middle age man, while holding her hands in front of her chest._

_The Mayor kept his sight on his newspaper, while sighing loudly and pecking the food in his plate._

" _Miss Forbes." He finally acknowledged Caroline's presence, while greeting her. "Will I be disturbed in my morning breakfast, yet once more, or can I consider this a simple salutation?"_

" _It's a morning greeting and an apology." She mumbled the words, in one breath._

_Mayor Brownston raised his sight in the one of Caroline's, before nodding his head._

" _Surprising? Well…Then, I'll be polite and I'll wish you a good morning as well, Miss Forbes." He nodded his head in respect. "As for the apology, it's really unnecessary, but I'll take it."_

" _I was … I was out of line yesterday while pushing issues that are obviously none of my business." She added, humbly, to the pretentious man._

" _It was kind of pretentious of your part, Miss Forbes, to believe that we owe you any explanation as for the way we run our village." He sighed, while grabbing his cup of coffee. "Especially while being a guest in our walls."_

" _That is why I am offering my apology, Mayor Brownston, I believe that if you could lower yourself from you high pedestal, we could "perhaps" see eye to eye on the subject." She busted, while closing her fists in anger._

" _Miss Forbes." The Mayor sighed. "I perfectly understood your concerns over the fishermen who are employed on your company boats, and if I am not mistaken, you own boyfriend." He added, while making her blush. "Nevertheless, I find honorable that you took time to admit your fault in putting your nose where it did not belong, but if you are here to present your apology could you at least do it without insulting me a second later?"_

" _Uncle?" Trevor called, before lowering his upper body on the bar counter. "There's someone on the phone for you."_

" _I believe this is the perfect timing. Trevor." The mayor responded to his nephew, while rising on his legs, before dropping a few bills on the bar counter to pay his due. "Miss Forbes if you could excuse me." He presented his apology, while grabbing his walking cane, before strolling by her side._

_She took a few deep breaths inside her lungs to calm herself down, while suddenly noticing a book placed near the Mayor's empty plate, probably left behind inadvertently, before bringing her attention on its cover title._

" _ **The supernatural world mixed in our modern world**_ _."_

_She read out loud._

" _ **From:**_ _ **Richard D. Dickons**_ _._ _ **"**_

_She took another deep breath before noticing a bookmark. She grabbed it, before opening the book at the said marked page:_

" _ **Werewolves, they are still living among us.**_ _"_

_She read as the page title, before lowering her sight on one specific paragraph that had been highlighted, while murmuring the written sentences:_

_**Even in our modern times they are still transforming under our noses, like the legend always stipulated, and also in true facts, under the full moon, for an estimated period of a few hours before regaining their original human forms.** _

_**This can lead to awkward situations, if these individuals were living in big cities where you could find them wandering around naked, in the streets, at night. But, for the few werewolves remaining in our modern society, they prefer to hide near the forests, where smaller communities like the ones of villages, would be more inclined to accept their conditions.** _

_**Their unfortunate supernatural condition oftentimes and unfortunately still happened as a following of events leading to a fatal incident.** _

" _What are you reading, Caroline?" She heard Trevor's voice asking behind her back._

_She startled, before closing the pages in a hurry._

" _Nothing…" She stammered the word, her heart pounding in her chest. "You startled me, Trevor." She added, before turning on herself to face him, while avoiding any eyes contact. "Your … Your uncle had left his book on the bar counter, I was thinking of bringing it back to him."_

" _It's ok, I'll do it." Trevor said, while frantically grabbing the book from Caroline's hands. "I'll give the book back to my uncle, thank you." He added, in a firmer and colder tone of voice, before nodding his head and leaving Caroline's side under her speechless expression over his obvious changed of mood and behavior._

* * *

" _Good morning, dear niece of mine." Mayor Brownston greeted, while stepping behind the counter to kiss Katherine's cheek, before nodding his head with respect at the rest of the parties. "Trevor informed me of an unexpected call?"_

" _A "good morning" to you too, my favorite uncle, he did?" Katherine replied, surprised, while returning his kiss. "The phone is just there." She pointed a finger toward the back counter._

" _Thank you, Katherine." He replied, before grabbing the handset of the phone in his hands. "Mayor Brownston." He presented himself._

" _It's been a long time my friend." A male voice replied._

_The mayor raised his sight in the one of Elijah who narrowed his own, with all his senses in alert._

" _Indeed it has been." The mayor responded while recognizing Mikael Mikaelson's voice at the other end of the line. "What can I do for you?" The mayor asked while covering his track._

" _Actually, it's more what you can do for me, Mayor." Mikael replied, with a laughing tone of voice. "Can we meet?"_

" _It could be arranged." Mayor Brownston replied to him. "But you'll have to re-contact me later in the day; this is not a good moment." He added, while sighing loudly and taking a quick glance at Klaus._

_Whomever that phone call was coming from, Elijah knew instinctively that it was a bad omen._

" _Hey?" Katherine called his attetnion, while grabbing her lover's right hand in hers. "You seem miles away, Elijah?" She smiled._

" _Don't worry beautiful, my secrets thoughts are only of "you"." Elijah replied, while lowering his upper body on the counter, before capturing her lips, while keeping his sight on Mayor Brownston._

* * *

_Caroline locked the passenger door of her car, before walking toward the entrance of the Rose Garden Pub, under the night sky filled with stars. She smiled, happier than she had ever been in all her life, with the prospect of rejoining her friends for an evening of laughter, good food and beers. But mostly, she was happy because of that jerk of fisherman that had captured her heart the past few weeks…Who would have thought that her, Caroline Forbes, Diva "extraordinaire" from New York, would have falling deeply in love with this fisherman?_

_She had changed so much since her arrival in Clovelly, she thought to herself while sliding her sight on her clothes. The sophisticated Caroline Forbes had become this natural, free spirited young woman that she had always wished she'll be one day. She was wearing a pair of torn and bleached jeans, with a pair of cowboy's boots, with the delicate lace blouse that Katherine had gave her. Her long blonde curls were floating freely on her shoulders, and as simple touch of makeup a pink lip-gloss was coloring her lips._

_But even under this glimpse of sudden happiness, she knew within the deepness of herself that Klaus, Kol and the entire community of this village were hiding a bigger secret than the one of the accidental death of this young man many years ago. She had promised, though…She had promised to Klaus to not put her nose in what was not her place to know. She needed to give him time to come clean with his troubled past. Not to help her many doubts that were boiling in her mind at the moment, the strangest change of attitude from Trevor related to the supernatural book that was owned by Mayor Brownston? Why would the Mayor be interested in this book of legends? Was it a personal hobby of his? Why would Trevor take offence at her knowing about it? But more important, why couldn't she shake this crazy idea that it meant more than what meets the eyes?_

_She reached the porch of the entrance door, before swearing between her teeth while dropping her set of car keys on the ground._

" _Damn it, Forbes!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, before kneeling in the penumbra of the night in search of her missing keys._

" _Maybe I can help?" She heard a feminine voice addressed herself to her._

_Caroline turned on herself before facing a middle aged woman, dressed of a long skirt and a cape placed on her shoulders, with its cap covering her hair, while creating a shadow over her facial features._

" _You scared me." Caroline replied, while catching her breath, with a hand placed over her chest._

" _It wasn't my intention." The strange woman responded, while nodding her head. "You want me to predict your future?" She asked Caroline._

" _I'm sorry?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded._

" _You've never heard of me?" The woman asked, while tilting her head. "Some are calling me the crazy "witch" of this village, I come, and I go… But I always know what's ahead."_

" _I'm not sure that I'm following you?" Caroline added, while feeling a range of goosebumps hitting her spine._

" _I predict the future." The lady gave as simple explanation._

" _Oh, I get it …You're a fortune teller." Caroline sighed with relief._

" _It's the term used by this modern society, I presume, but I prefer "witch"." The lady nodded._

" _Well, are you … I mean are you tonight's attraction in the pub?" Caroline asked more._

_The lady smiled before grabbing Caroline's left hand in hers._

" _Don't be scare." The woman said, in a soft tone of voice._

" _I don't want to be rude, but … I don't believe in such thing." Caroline stammered the words._

" _You're lying to yourself." The woman objected. "You already "believe" in which is hidden in your soul, you already know the truth, everything has been placed into your path for you to discover it." She added._

" _You're scaring me." Caroline swallowed a nervous lump in her throat._

" _There's no need to be scare, I'm on your side." The lady informed her, before lowering her head and sight into her palm. "You love a man that is linked to the full moon. You'll fight for and with this man for a common cause. Death and a beginning of life are announced very shortly. Your life will never be the same because of that man." The strange woman informed her, before releasing her hand._

" _And you are sure of all of this, how?" Caroline asked, under a shortness of breaths._

" _You are too, you're just afraid to admit it to yourself." She concluded._

" _What is your name?" Caroline asked, suddenly left under the woman spell._

" _I believe you lost these?" The woman mentioned, while sliding the car keys into Caroline's hand. "And, you can call me Esther, Caroline." She replied._

" _Yes, thank you, it's my car keys." Caroline replied while lowering her sight. "How do you know my name?" She asked, surprised, while raising her sight into the emptiness of the night … The strange woman had suddenly disappeared under Caroline's speechless expression._


	24. Farewell - Part 1

_**The evening before Bonnie's departure from Clovelly …** _

" _The goodbye banner is crooked to the left." Katherine yelled to Trevor, who was perched on a ladder to place it on a wooden beam._

" _And now, is it better?" He asked his sister, while pulling the banner to the left._

" _Much!" Katherine responded, smiling._

_Caroline entered the Rose Garden pub, before directing her walk toward Katherine._

" _Oh this is awesome, guys; you ordered a goodbye banner with Bonnie's name on it. She'll be touched by the gesture." Caroline exclaimed, while raising her sight._

" _Thoughtful?" Katherine giggled. "Did you take a good look at it?"_

_Caroline took an extra step before narrowing her sight on the banner._

" _Are there roasters all over the banner?" She asked Trevor, while arching her eyebrows._

" _Well, yes … I do believe there are roasters all over the banner, my lady." Trevor responded, mocker, with a smile from ear to ear._

_Caroline turned her sight toward Katherine, with a rictus deforming her mouth._

" _You did not think that my jerk of a brother would let this previous incident go so easily?" Katherine asked, while titling her head._

" _I had my doubts, actually." Caroline replied, laughing._

" _Hey come on, you two! I'm not alone in this funny prank." He added, while descending the ladder._

" _Kol!" Both girls exclaimed, while rolling her eyes._

" _And in addition of this beautiful banner, we'd prepared an additional gift for Bonnie that she will bring back with her in New York." Trevor added, smirking, while sliding both of his arms around Katherine's and Caroline's shoulders._

" _And by doing so, assuring that she will never put a foot back in Clovelly!" Katherine replied, while turning her head to take a glimpse at her brother._

" _I always thought your brother was a decent guy, but I guess I was wrong." Caroline mocked, openly, while taking her sitting place on a bar stool. She was wearing a short jeans skirt, with brown tank top, and her cowboy boots, her hair was raised in a ponytail, with a few strands falling on her cheeks._

" _Hey watch your mouth, Miss Caroline Forbes; you should know that I'm a great catch in Clovelly." Trevor replied, scoffer, while pointing a finger at the blonde from his standing position behind the bar counter._

" _Don't you have work to do in the kitchen?" Katherine asked, while hitting him with a towel._

" _See this? It's physical abuse from my sister." He added to Caroline._

" _I didn't see anything." Caroline replied, while passing her tongue at him._

" _So Forbes, you know what I've heard as the new rumor in the village?" Trevor murmured, while lowering his upper body on the bar counter._

" _Would you give it a rest with your gossips, Trevor?" Katherine warned. "You're worse than Mrs. Robinson, for God sake!"_

" _I resend this, Sister. This is Clovelly, and the news is known even before it could hit the front page of the newspaper. And it's not my fault if I am a bartender and that everybody is talking to me." He responded to his sister. "But, don't worry sweetheart, your secret will be safe with me." He added to Caroline, while winking an eye at her._

" _The gossip is safe with you? That is certainly the biggest load of crap I've heard today." Katherine replied, while taking an opener to uncap a beer bottle, before handing it to Caroline._

" _Thanks!" Caroline said to Katherine, while gulping the bottle. "It's ok, Trevor, my life is now an opened book in this village, and therefore nothing should surprise me." She responded to the English man, while wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand._

" _Well, I've heard, my lady … that…" He started whispering to Caroline, a smirk twisting the corners of his lips._

" _For God sake, Trevor…" Katherine exclaimed, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Give birth to the news already!"_

" _That you've moved into Klaus's little ness?" Trevor announced._

_Caroline blushed, while rapidly lowering her head to hide her reddish cheeks._

" _So what if Caroline moved into … What?" Katherine exclaimed, in shock, while narrowing her sight on the blonde. "You've moved with Klaus?" She asked, dumbfounded._

_Caroline grabbed her bottle of beer, before gulping more of the amber liquid._

" _Go away!" Katherine ordered, while pushing her brother in the back._

" _Why? It's getting interesting now; I don't want to go away." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Well, you need to fill the bowls with chips." She responded this bogus excuse to her brother, while handing him big bags of chips. "Go!"_

_Trevor rolled his eyes, before grabbing the bags._

" _And then you'll have the audacity to say that men are gossipers?" He added, while walking away._

" _As for you, Miss Forbes…" Katherine pointed a finger to her friend. "What?" She added, even more in shock than a few minutes ago._

" _It's not a big deal." Caroline shrugged. "How is this even possible that this village is so aware of everything?" She added, while rolling her eyes._

" _Not a big deal? It's a huge deal!" Katherine added, with wide opened eyes._

" _I just left my tooth brush in his bathroom and a couple of panties and bras in one of his drawers." Caroline shrugged some more._

" _You left these clothes items in which one of his drawers?" Katerine asked, while arching an eyebrow._

" _Are you serious?" Caroline exclaimed, with reddish cheeks, before lowering her head near the one of her friend. "I put them in the one … Near his boxers, are you satisfy?"_

" _Oh my God … I can't believe this; you're like merging together… You're officially a couple! Do you realize how dangerous it is?" Katherine exclaimed, while shaking her head in disbelief._

" _What…No, why would you say that?" She protested vehemently. "We're not a couple. We're only passing some quality time together." Caroline replied, while strengthening her shoulders._

" _Well, I don't know, it sounds to me like you're getting very serious." Katherine added more oil to the fire, before winking at her friend and bursting into laughter._

" _Oh you're bad, you're even worse than Trevor for making fun of me this way!" Caroline busted, before throwing peanuts at her friends. "It's not funny, Katherine!"_

_Katherine passed her tongue at Caroline, while still laughing over her prang._

" _You should have seen your face." Katherine smirked. "I'm happy for you two." She added, truthfully and more seriously, while nodding her head. "For whatever you want to call it."_

" _I know that I'm making a huge mistake and that I'll probably have my heart broken in thousands of pieces soon enough … But. …" Caroline confessed._

" _But… You can't help yourself." Katherine concluded._

_Caroline shook her head, while shrugging he shoulders in defeat._

" _Well, one sure thing, he seems very infatuated by you, Miss Forbes." Katherine announced. "And it's the first time that I know of, that Klaus's boxers are near the panties of a lady in his drawer." She added, before bursting into laughter._

" _It's very funny, Katherine." Caroline couldn't help but laugh herself. "I could mock you and Elijah if I wanted to get back at you?" She added, while tilting her head._

" _I'm here to please." Katherine replied, while cleaning a few dirty glasses in the sink. "And you wouldn't dare … I'm not even sure of what I'm doing myself, getting involved with a man that is living so far away from me." She added, shrugging. "Would you do it?"_

" _Would I do what?" Caroline asked, while avoiding the obvious question._

" _Take a more serious step with Klaus if he wanted for you to take it?" Katherine asked._

" _Would you do it with Elijah?" Caroline replied, nervously._

" _I asked first." Katherine reminded her friend._

" _We're screwed!" Caroline concluded, while burying her head in her hands._

" _Well, there's worst hell on earth, I suppose?" Katherine replied, while shrugging._

_Caroline took a peek-a-boo glance between her fingers before bursting into laughter._

" _You're right; I guess there is worst hell." Caroline shrugged, a smile plastered on her lips, before narrowing her sight on her friend. "Katherine?" Caroline called, while biting her bottom lips._

" _Mm…" Katherine mumbled the sound, while keeping her sight on the task at hands._

" _I … The other day, I came across a book that your uncle had left on the bar counter." Caroline mentioned to her friend._

" _Oh I know, he's a big reader that one, you should see his bookshelves at home." Katherine replied, smiling, while placing some clean glasses on a shelf, her back turned._

" _It was a book on … On the supernatural life in our modern time." Caroline added, while holding her breath._

_Katherine kept immobile for a few seconds, with her eyes closed and the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest._

" _Well, it must be a new subject that he hasn't read yet, I suppose." She managed to mumbled, between her teeth, while raising another glass on the tablet._

" _Or could it be that Clovelly is under some supernatural manifestations?" Caroline tried to strike the iron while it was hot._

_Katherine turned on herself, while facing her American friend, her sight drown into hers._

" _You know how it is, Caroline, small remote village, in the middle of nowhere, urban legends are emerging almost every day from the imagination of both villagers and tourists, and they are also making bedtime story for the children." Katherine shrugged, falsely indifferent._

" _I guess…" Caroline replied, sighing. "But the lady that I saw the other night looked real to me."_

" _What lady?" Katherine asked, suddenly interested, with an arched eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest._

" _I don't know, like Gypsy style … She was wearing a cape and she told me that her name was Esther and that she could predict the future for me." Caroline informed her friend. "She scared me quite a little."_

" _Oh…" Katherine breathed a sigh of relief, with a smile blessing her lips. "That what is bothering you?"_

" _It is, among other things." Caroline replied._

" _You shouldn't feel threaten by her. She used to pass in the village more oftentimes in the past. She would enter the pub and predict the future to the fishermen and the few tourists that were present." Katherine informed her._

" _Who is she, really?" Caroline asked, in a low murmur, while lowering her upper body on the counter._

" _I couldn't say. We used to called her the "dark witch", other than that … She comes and she goes." Katherine whispered back at Caroline._

' _What are you talking about?" Trevor busted into their ears, while making them jump._

" _Oh for God sake, Trevor, you almost gave us a heart attack!" Katherine replied, while raising a hand over her trembling chest._

" _What were you talking about, girls? Ghosts stories?" Trevor giggled, through his teeth._

" _Not too far from the truth." Caroline replied, while catching her breath._

" _Did you see Elijah?" Katherine asked her brother, while scattering the dining room._

" _Not recently, sister. The last time I saw him, he was running an errand." Trevor informed his sister, before walking toward a customer that was taking his sitting place at the bar._

" _He'll be back on time, it is Elijah's trade mark to never be late, don't worry." Caroline smiled to her friend._

" _I'll go take care of a couple of things in the kitchen. You're fine?" Katherine asked._

" _Yap, I'm good!" Caroline nodded, before seeing her friend disappear behind the swinging doors._

* * *

_Mayor Brownston opened the door of the abandoned farm while passing the threshold, with Elijah on his heels, at a few feet of distance._

" _I'm here!" The mayor yelled into the penumbra of what used to be the kitchen._

" _So it seems." A male voice replied._

_Mikael Mikaelson lit a lamp oil, while creating a glimpse of clearness into the dusty room. He was sitting on an old chair with two werewolf men that were standing at his sides._

" _What is bringing you back in Clovelly, Mikaelson?" Mayor Brownston asked the Alpha._

" _My children are my reason for being back into Clovelly's walls, of course what other reasons could I have, my dear Mayor?" Mikael replied, while pushing his chair and suddenly rising on his legs, before taking a few walking steps toward Elijah. "I've said to come alone, or wasn't I clear enough?" He added to the Mayor, while facing Elijah, with his sight narrowed on him._

" _I made my own decision to follow." Elijah replied, with a raised chin._

" _Mm …" Mikael smirked, before pacing back and forth, with his arms crossed over his chest. "So my dear new friend, you are named: Elijah Smith, descendant of one of the few remaining families of warlocks and witches in America. Up to this point, am I right?" He asked the warlock, while smirking and arching one of his eyebrows._

" _Not entirely, you've made one, huge mistake on the "friend" part. I don't consider a friend, a man who was the originator of a teenager's death." Elijah replied, tit for tat, while crossing his own arms in front of his chest._

_Mikael lost his smile in a split second, while sighing loudly._

" _You also own a sport equipment company, with your head office located in New York." The Alpha added, perniciously._

" _Is there a point to all of this, except the one of telling us that you've made your research on me?" Elijah asked, while taking a quick glimpse toward the Mayor, who was standing at a few feet of distance from him._

" _He's a bright one." Mikael addressed the Mayor, while pointing a finger at Elijah. "You believe it's your savior I suppose?" He added._

" _What was the point of this meeting, Mikael?" Mayor Brownston asked, firmly, his hands holding the walking can._

" _Well, you see …" Mikael smirked, before taking his sitting position back on the chair, both of his legs raised on the dusty table. "My son Tyler has decided to go on war against your village at the next full moon."_

_The mayor turned his head toward Elijah, who rapidly glanced at him._

" _It's certainly not new information to us." The Mayor responded to the Alpha._

" _No, it's not, but the deal that I am willing to make with you to save your villagers of unfortunate incidents, will certainly ring "new" to your ears." Mikael replied, while crossing his hands in front of his chest. "So, you want to hear?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow._

" _We are not willing to make any deal with you." Elijah replied, slyly._

" _And yet, it's not your call to make, isn't it?" Mikael replied. "If I was you Mr. Smith, I would take my plane back to New-York, while you still have time."_

" _Not going to happen, because in reverse of you, I don't leave the people I care about behind him, like a coward!" Elijah replied, while narrowing his sight on the patriarch._

_Mikael growled, while pushing the table and rising on his legs, both of his fists closed in anger._

" _I'm not sure you'll be saying the same speech the day of the full moon, Mister Smith." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while locking his sight with Elijah's._

" _Out of curiosity, what would be the deal?" Mayor Brownston asked._

_Mikael took a few walking steps toward Mayor Brownston standing position._

" _You offer me my stepson Niklaus on a silver platter and I give you my word that not a single villager will be harm the night of the full moon." Mikael proposed as a deal._

" _I wish you a good night, Mikael." Mayor Brownston replied, while keeping his sight in the emptiness of the room._

" _I guess you have your answer on this deal of yours." Elijah added, smiling._

" _Well…" Mikael replied, while signing the bodyguards to follow him. "You shall have plenty of time to reconsider, until the full moon. What is one life to save thousands, really?" He added, before grabbing the door handle and leaving the premises, with his men on his heels._

" _Well, I would have never thought that it could be possible, but I believe that I despite that man even more than before I'd met him." Elijah sighed._

* * *

_Caroline raised the bottle to her lips, while enjoying the sensation of the cold beer in her mouth. She suddenly startled while hearing a soft voice murmuring into her ear._

" _Are you coming oftentimes in this pub, sweetheart?"_

_A smile spread over Caroline's lips, with a range of shivers hitting her spine. She lowered her bottle of beer on the bar counter, before taking a glimpse at the sexy intruder who was standing at a close proximity of her sitting position._

" _Depends? Who wants to know?" She replied, while biting her bottom lips in all playfulness._

" _I'm just a sailor, love… One who's in need of a good company for the night?" Klaus asked, while leaning is right forearm on the counter. His fiery sight sliding, slowly, on her exposed legs._

" _Is this the new way of flirting in Clovelly, sailor?" She asked him, while raising the bottle back to her lips._

" _No, it's "my" way." Klaus replied, while grabbing the edge of the barstool before pulling Caroline near his standing position. He lowered his head on the left side of her neck, while humming Caroline's scent, with his lips nibbling on her earlobe. "Are you interested in a good time, sweetheart?" He offered, in a seductive manner._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while feeling her heartbeats rising dangerously in her chest, the masculine scent of his aftershave teasing her nasals, the intense heat from his body awakening her sexual desire._

" _Maybe…" She replied, out of breaths, while feeling his wandering hands sliding sensually on her knees, before rising higher under the short fabric of her jeans skirt. "But it all depends on what you have to offer in return, sailor?" She added, while reopening her eyes, and drowning her sight in his baby blues._

" _I have plenty more than what you must be expecting." He responded, mocker, while nibbling on her bottom lips._

" _Your many "talents" needs to be seen." Caroline responded, while smirking and pushing his hands away from underneath her skirt. "Behave, we are in public." She warned Klaus, gently, while stroking the tip of his nose._

" _You're denying a pleasurable moment to a man who had passed a day at sea, while working his butt off?" Klaus asked, with an arched eyebrow._

" _I'm a strong independent woman." She replied, while narrowing her sight on him._

" _You're a strong and independent woman who wants to make out with me…Right here…Right now." He whispered, sensually. "I saw your toothbrush." He added. "I liked the sight of it, placed at an inch of distance from mine. Do we need to discuss the panties in my underwear drawer?" He mocked more. "Moving light as I can see?"_

_Caroline blushed, while lowering her sight away from his insistent gaze._

" _I don't want to overstay my welcome." She replied shyly, while rubbing her hands on her legs._

_Klaus grabbed her right hand, before raising it to his mouth … His lips slowly kissing the sensitive spot on her wrist, exactly where he could feel her pulse rising dangerously._

" _I empty two drawers for you." He murmured, while pressing his lips firmly on her skin._

_Caroline's heart missed a beat, with several drops of sweat running on her forehead._

" _Hey Captain, catch this!" Trevor saluted Klaus, while sliding an opened bottle of beer on the bar counter._

" _Thanks mate!" Klaus replied, before catching the bottle and winking an eye at Caroline._

_Thank God for Trevor's arrival, Caroline thought, while sighing with relief._

* * *

_Katherine pulled a big silver plate out of the fridge, before dropping it on the kitchen counter. She had cooked appetizers all afternoon in preparation of Bonnie's last evening in Clovelly. She placed a few napkins on each side, before startling at the sudden darkness in the kitchen. The light switch had been turned off or an electrical failure had happened?_

_She turned on herself while accommodating her sight to the penumbra, with the help of a few emergency lights placed sporadically on the walls._

" _Nobody panic, it's only a short interruption of electrical service!" She heard Trevor shouted to the crowd._

" _Hey Trevor, when was the last time we had a "short" interruption in Clovelly?" One of the fishermen shouted, while triggering general laughter in the pub._

" _The last time it happened? It was: Never!" Trevor replied, laughing. "Don't move I'll bring more candles for the tables."_

_Katherine smirked while lightening one of her own. When life gives you lemon, you make lemonade… In this present case, if life gives you "darkness", you'll bring light with the help of a few candles!_

* * *

_Bonnie startled at the sudden darkness, while scattering her room to accommodate her sight at this unexpected penumbra. The electricity has been cut off, and the room was now lightless. She reached the bedroom window, before pulling the curtains, while letting the lights of the street entering the dark space. Apparently the power outage was sectorial and not general in the village._

_She folded the t-shirt she was carrying in her hands, before placing it in her suitcase, while taking a deep breath into her lungs._

" _I will not cry!" She repeated to herself, while closing her eyes, under a long sigh of sadness._

_This trip was supposed to be a time off from her medical office, while visiting her friend Caroline and stepping away from her busy New York life, and now …. Now, she felt like her heart was breaking in thousands of pieces. In the time space of a few weeks she got herself attached to Clovelly, its villagers, Katherine …. And? Yes, there was no need to blind sight herself: Kol!_

_She turned her head while hearing a discreet knock on the door._

" _Give me just a moment." She shouted, while passing the back of her right hand on her teary eyes and wet cheeks. "Who is it?"_

" _It's the little red riding hood!" A recognizable voice said in a girlish tone._

_Bonnie lowered her upper body, while bursting into laughter. This! She would miss this, Kol's unique way to always bring a smile on her face._

" _You…As the red riding hood, you can't be serious? I would say the big bad wolf instead." Bonnie busted, laughing, while lowering her forehead on the door panel, her right hand placed on the lock._

" _Isn't it the wolf that ate the grandmother?" Kol mocked._

" _Yes" She replied, giggling._

" _Then were switching roles, I'll be the "wolf" and you'll be the grandmother. I have the sudden urge to bite you, Bonnie." He whispered, teasingly, through the door panel._

" _Kol, lower your voice!" She replied, outraged. "What if somebody hears you?"_

" _They are all downstairs, in the dining room. And if you want me to murmur sweet things into your ears, my little cauliflower, you better open this door, because the wax, from the candle I'm carrying, is burning my hand." He said, anticipating her response._

" _Oh my God… Why didn't you say this earlier?" She said, while passing her hand one last time on her face, before pushing the lock and turning the handle._

_She stood on the threshold, while drowning her sight into Kol's. He took a step forward, while raising the candle in front of Bonnie's face._

" _You've been crying?" He murmured, his right hand caressing her cheeks._

" _What? No …." She replied, while lying through her teeth and swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. She turned on herself, before reaching the bed, where unpacked clothes were sporadically placed on the bedspread._

_Kol closed the door behind his back, before lowering the candle on top of the dresser. He approached Bonnie's position near the bed, slowly raising his hands on the length of her arms, before encircling her waist of his arms, his head resting on the crucible of her right shoulder._

" _Push those dark thoughts away from your mind, I won't allow you to be sad." He murmured, before kissing the roundness of her right cheek. "I want my "Bonnie" to be her happy self until the very last second of her trip."_

" _I'm …" She tried to articulate her thoughts, but without being able to let out more than a sound._

" _I know." He murmured, softly, while rocking her in the comfort of his arms. "And I won't let it get to you; I want us to enjoy this last night together." He added. "What do you say, Bonnie, is it ok?"_

_She nodded her head, while doing the best effort to not burst into tears._

" _I need to pack my clothes, my plane is leaving early and …" She said, before being cut in the middle of her sentence._

" _Who cares about these stupid clothes, you'll jumble them in your suitcase tomorrow." He suggested, while making her smile._

" _You're right." She nodded more._

" _I'm always right; you should know that fact by now?" He said, while turning Bonnie in his arms to face her. "You know what would make you feel better also?" He suggested, with raised eyebrows._

" _No, what is it, Mister "I'm always right"?" She asked, while raising her hands on his chest, before crossing her arms around his neck._

" _Well, making out with me before going downstairs." He announced, proudly, with a smirk plastered on his face._

" _You don't say?" She replied, with an arched eyebrow. "Now why would I make out with the bad wolf?" She mocked, openly, while sliding her fingers in his tangled hair._

" _You'll make out with the "wolf" because you're crazy about him." He replied, smirking, while lowering his head near hers, before capturing her trembling lips._

* * *

_Klaus pulled Caroline on his heels, holding her hand firmly, while strolling between the tables in the penumbra of the dining room, before pushing her toward a door, inside the "pitch black" corridor._

" _Klaus Mikaelson, what are you doing? It's so dark in here that I can't even see my own hands! And where are we?" Caroline asked him._

" _Shh… You're talking too much, sweetheart. We are in the corridor leading to the upstairs' bedrooms." He informed, whispering. "And you don't need to see your hands; you only need to feel this..." He added, while sliding his hands on her thin waist, with his lips finding the gracious curve of her left shoulder, before pushing her body on the wall under Caroline's small cry of surprise._

" _You're not expecting a "quickie" in the middle of this corridor, are you?" She asked, while opening her eyes widely._

" _Well, now that you've mentioned it, Love, I could easily be convinced to oblige to your demand." He whispered, mocker, while raising his lips on the silky skin of her neck, with his hands rubbing the curves of her hips._

" _Klaus… There's a pub full of customers behind this door!" She mumbled, outraged. "And did you notice that the majority of them are my employees?"_

" _Mm…" He growled the sound, while grabbing the hem of her short skirt, before raising the fabric on her thighs. "It makes the all idea even more exciting to me. I love when you're wearing this skirt." He smirked, while nibbling on her earlobe. "Plus, you've been asking for this, since you played with me at the bar."_

" _What? No, I was just fooling around." She protested, in shock._

" _Well, this is the "way" I want to be fooling around with you, sweetheart." He smirked._

" _You can't be serious!" She tried to push her skirt down. "Klaus, what if someone comes here?"_

" _Love is there one single time since you've met me that I was not serious?" He asked, while raising his head before drowning his fiery sight in hers, both of his forearms placed on the wall, on each side of her head._

" _It's debatable." She responded, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. God he was sexy … Too damn sexy for her own good!_

" _Well, let's debate of this captivating subject while kissing each other, should we?" He proposed, scoffer, while nibbling on her bottom lips._

" _Mm…." Caroline moaned the sounds of pleasure, while enjoying the sour taste of beer on his lips, the tips of his tongue sliding on her swollen lips. "Klaus…" She managed to beg, while turning her head to the right to avoid his sensual touch. "Someone could come… Please, it would make me so uncomfortable?"_

" _It's dark, they wouldn't see a thing." He replied, while lowering his lips on her neckline, his hands rising on her chest to cup her breasts._

" _They are blind sighted, not stupid!" She added, eyes shut, while panting and burying her hands in his golden locks. "Baby, what if I promised you something "kinky" for later?"_

_Klaus froze all his movements before raising his head and sight in the one of Caroline. Obviously, she had caught his full attention._

" _How much "kinky" are we talking about?" He asked, fully interested, and with a raised eyebrow._

" _Well….I …" She stammered the words, while thanking God that he was not able to see her blushed cheeks. "It will be worth your wait...Sailor." She replied, seductress, while holding her breath._

" _I will hold you to your words, Forbes." He warned her. "Mark my own on this." He added, before crashing his mouth one last time on her lips._

_She let out a small cry, before rising her hands on his muscular chest, and higher around his neck._

" _Up we go then, boss!" He mocked her, while suddenly freeing Caroline of his embrace, before giving her a slap on the butt._

" _Fine" She replied, her entire being set on fire, while lowering her skirt on her shaking legs and taking a deep breath into her lungs, before pushing the door leading them back into the dining room._

* * *

_Katherine dropped the small lantern on the kitchen counter, before letting out of small cry of surprise._

" _Shh … It's me." She heard a soft voice whispering into her left ear, while feeling two hands sliding on her waist._

" _You scared me to death!" Katherine replied to Elijah, while catching her breath._

" _Why? You know other creatures of the night that would sneak out behind you this way?" Elijah mocked, while lowering his head in her neck, before starting a trail of kisses._

" _You're very pretentious, Mister Smith?" She replied, while lowering her head on his chest. "What makes you think nobody else could sneak behind me in this manner?"_

" _You think I'm pretentious, beautiful?" Elijah smiled, before sliding his wandering hands underneath her t-shirt._

" _Elijah! There's a room full of customers!" She protested, vehemently, while feelings his fingers slide on her hips, underneath the belt of her jeans._

" _Mm … And they are too busy to notice our absence or to even care about it." He responded, while nibbling on her earlobe. "And tell me what better moment to make out than this one, beautiful? It's dark and sensual!" He added, his hands cupping the roundness of her breasts._

" _We can't do this! Give it a rest for a few hours, and I'll be yours tonight!" She proposed, out of breaths, with her heart missing a beat or two._

" _Is this a promise, beautiful?" He murmured near her ear._

" _Being with you is one promise that I'll always try to keep." She murmured, while closing her eyes._

" _When you're near me, Kat, my only desire is to breathe your scent…" He whispered the words, while lowering his head in the crucible of her left shoulder, before humming her skin. "I want to rub my hands all over your body…" He added, softly, while sliding his hands from her chest to her waist. "Kiss your lips." He concluded, while grabbing her chin and turning her head toward his, before capturing her mouth under her moan of pleasure._

_Katherine turned to face her lover, before raising her hands on his muscular chest, and returning his kisses, with her fingers soon buried in the thickness of his hair._

" _Mm…" She mumbled the sound over his mouth, before pulling her lips away. "Still we can't do this now, it is Bonnie's night, Elijah, remember?" She asked him, while caressing the base of his neck._

" _If I remember that it's Bonnie's night?" Elijah smirked. "Why do you think I left?" He asked the brunette, while smiling and caressing her hair._

" _Maybe you had another romantic secret encounter?" Katherine suggested, with an arched eyebrow._

" _It's very unlikely my sweet." Elijah replied, while smirking and nibbling on the corners of her lips. "Because you see … I like this brunette, who's making my head spin."_

" _Mm… She must be very special then?" She mocked._

" _Very!" He replied, before kissing her lips for a last time._

" _And where were you exactly?" She asked, curious._

" _I was the one assigned to pick up the goodbye gift for Bonnie, from Kol and Trevor." Elijah announced, while turning on himself, before grabbing a gift box placed on the kitchen island. "Exhibit "A"" He added, smiling, while raising the box in his right hand._

" _Do we need to fear what is inside that box?" Katherine asked him, her arms crossed over her chest, and a smile twisting the corners of her lips._

" _I would probably say yes!" Elijah giggled, before lowering his head near the brunette's. "Can I have a last kiss before the evening, beautiful?" He inquired, while winking at her._

" _I should have known!" They heard a voice calling them, before turning both of their heads, simultaneously, toward Trevor, who was standing with his arms crossed on the threshold of the kitchen. "You two are like animals. The only thing you need is a dark, recluse place. You have the rising hormones of teenagers!" He mocked them, openly._

" _Don't start, Trevor!" Elijah warned, while pointing a finger toward the young English man. "I got your gift box, mate." He added, while showing the box in his right hand._

" _Well, at least you're not useless like my sister, brother-in-law!" Trevor sighed, while rolling his eyes. "Bring your ass up front, Katherine, I need you!" He added, while shaking his head, before stepping outside the room._

_Katherine and Elijah stared at each other for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter, at the exact moment that the electricity came back into the pub._

* * *

" _What in the name of God, Tyler!" Rebekah mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while being pushed, by one of Tyler's men, inside the parlor room of the old Castle. Tyler was waiting for her, with his upper arms placed on the old fire mantle._

" _You can leave." Tyler informed, while waving his right hand at the guard._

" _You are summing me like an animal now?" Rebekah asked, with much retained anger._

" _Catch!" He ordered her, while throwing a paper back._

" _What is this?" She asked, while catching the bag in her hands._

" _It's a pregnancy test." He replied, smiling._

" _It's a what?" Rebekah asked, in shock. "How dare you?"_

" _I want to know if you're pregnant." He replied, while shrugging his shoulders. "A child conceived between two werewolves is the highest breed"_

" _It's … I mean it's way too early." She blushed, while pulling the box from the bag._

" _Read the box, Rebekah. You can actually being confirmed of a pregnancy after a short period of three days now." Tyler replied, smirking, while turning on himself. "Go pee on a stick, sister." He ordered her, while crossing his hands over his chest._

_Rebekah sighed loudly, her sight drown in her own tears, before turning on her heels and storming out of the room, under the cynical laughter of her brother._

* * *

" _A round of applauses for our American friend: Bonnie Bennett!" Trevor shouted, at the moment that Bonnie and Kol entered the dining room, under the screaming voices and the loud sound of fists hitting the tables._

" _Oh my God, what is this?" Bonnie exclaimed in shock, while laughing and raising her right hand over her chest. "You!" She pointed a finger toward Kol. "You knew about this?"_

" _I've told you that there were no valid reasons for you to be sad tonight." Kol replied, while pulling her into the comfort of his arms before kissing her forehead._

" _Oh my God I don't know what to say?" She replied, emotional._

" _This is your night, Bonnie." Katherine said, while standing near Elijah. "A young woman who came as a tourist into the walls of Clovelly, and that is living as our friend now." She added, tears blurring her vision._

_Bonnie addressed a smile to her friend Katherine, while wiping her tears away from her cheeks._

" _Bonnie is silent? We've reached our goal!" Elijah exclaimed, while raising his left closed fist in the air, triggering another round of fists hitting the tables._

" _Shut up!" Bonnie exclaimed, to her long-time friend, while laughing and punching his upper arm, playfully._

" _I'm going to miss you, Bonnie." Caroline said, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "You better "Skype" with me every day?"_

" _I promise, Care." Bonnie nodded, while sniffling. "But something is telling me that you'll be too busy to even think about me." She added, while taking a quick glimpse at Klaus and winking at her friend._

" _I have no idea what this chick is talking about?" Klaus smirked, while shrugging, before gulping his bottle of beer under another round of laughter._

" _Are there roosters on this goodbye banner?" Bonnie asked, dumbfounded, while raising her sight on the ceiling._

" _There are?" Both Kol and Trevor said, while standing underneath it with their arms crossed over their chests. "Oh yes, I can see them now." They added, simultaneously._

" _Oh… I'm so going to kill both of you!" She exclaimed, outraged, while pointing a finger toward the two English men._

" _Instead of killing me, give me a hug beautiful?" Trevor suggested, scoffer, before raising Bonnie in his arms, under her cry of surprise._

" _They have a gift for you also, Bonnie." Elijah announced._

_Trevor lowered her body on the floor, before grabbing the box from Elijah's hands._

" _This is a little something for you, Bonnie, that you'll be able to hang on your office wall back in New York." Trevor said, while handing the box to her._

_Bonnie took the box from Trevor's hands, before pulling on the black ribbon to open the cover._

" _What is it?" Caroline asked, while strengthening her neck to see._

_Bonnie busted into laughter before raising the laminated frame._

" _It's a laminated page of a false local newspaper talking about me and the attack of Oscar, the rooster!" She exclaimed, while trying to catch a breath under her spams of laughter._

" _Oh, this is a good one you two!" Elijah exclaimed, while pointing in direction of both, Trevor and Kol._

" _You did not see the gift?" Katherine asked Elijah, while laughing._

" _No! I just picked up the box at a print worker." He responded to her, while sliding his left hand around her waist._

" _Thank you! Thank You!" Both, Trevor and Kol, made reverence in front of an enthusiastic round of applauses._

" _Now I know why you wanted a picture of Bonnie." Caroline yelled at Kol._

" _You knew about this, Care?" Bonnie asked the blonde._

" _Well, I knew he was up to something, but I knew nothing about the details." Caroline replied to her friend._

" _Yes" Kol nodded to Caroline, while smiling. "And I will keep the original picture for myself."_

" _Thank you!" Bonnie said, while kissing Trevor and Katherine._

" _We love you darling!" Trevor replied, while rubbing her back._

" _We'll keep in touch!" Katherine promised, while hugging her new friend. "I love you."_

_Bonnie turned on herself, before reaching Kol and encircling his neck of her arms._

" _Thank you." She murmured, while drowning her sight in his brown eyes, before rising on her toes to kiss him tenderly on the lips._

" _And this ladies and fishermen, is how Kol is operating to get his woman!" Trevor exclaimed to the laughing crowd._

" _I'm going to miss her." Caroline whispered, while leaning her head on Klaus's right shoulder._

" _I'm feeling actually kind of bad for Kol." Klaus said, unexpectedly._

_Caroline raised her head, in surprise, while taking a glimpse at him._

" _I am certainly not ready to let you go." He added, while lowering his sight in hers._

" _Does everybody have a glass?" Trevor questioned the assembly, while passing the remaining glasses of champagne._

" _We do now!" A fisherman responded, while laughing._

" _Ok everyone….To Clovelly and to Bonnie!" Trevor exclaimed, while rising his glass in the air._

" _To Clovelly and to Bonnie!" They all replied in chorus, while raising their own glasses._

* * *

_Tyler stood in front of the bay window, with his hands buried in his jeans' front pockets and his sight lost in the view of the sea._

" _Did you do it?" He asked his sister, without facing her, and with a sadistic smile twisting the corners of his lips._

_Rebekah stepped inside the room, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

" _Yes." She managed to respond, while taking a deep breath into her lungs._

" _And?" He asked more._

_Rebekah lowered her head, before closing her eyes, the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest._

" _I'm pregnant." She responded._

_Tyler turned on himself, a smile from ear to ear plastered on his face._

" _You did well, sister." He said, proudly, while approaching her standing position. He raised her chin with his right hand, his sight now lost in hers. "Who's the father…Which man in the pack was he?" He asked, with an arched eyebrow._

" _I've told you already, it was a … A one night thing, I want to keep it to myself." Rebekah replied, while blushing._

" _Fair enough, Sister, but if you are lying to me, you must trust that there will be consequences." Tyler replied, before grabbing his sister's throat._

" _I'm not… I swear…" She managed to mumble, under the pressure of his fingers, before pushing his hand away. "This baby will be a pure breed."_

" _Good!" Tyler responded, while tilting his head. "Father will be proud to hear it?"_

" _Father… What do you mean? Is he back here?" Rebekah asked, in shock._

" _Is here, Bekah … He's back with us for the final countdown toward our revenge." Tyler said, excitedly, before kissing Rebekah's forehead. "Take some rest now, would you?" He added, before storming out of the room._

_Rebekah waited for her brother to be out of sight, before lowering her upper body and head, with her hands resting on her knees. She needed to catch her breath, to calm herself down._

_She strengthened her body back in a standing position, before lowering her right hand on her belly._

" _Thank God, it's Trevor's child." She murmured to herself, with her eyes closed and a timid smile blessing her lips._


	25. Farewell - Part 2

_**The night after Bonnie's departure party…** _

" _My legs are literally hanging on each side of this bathtub, Katherine." Elijah_ _laughed through his sentence, while leaning his upper body on the back of the brass bathtub._

" _You should thank God and all the heavenly Saints that I've allowed you to enter my private quarters." Katherine responded, while holding her laughter, before passing a bath sponge on the length of her legs._

" _Oh! But I do thank them, beautiful." Elijah smirked, with his words being murmured between the soft touch of his lips placed on her left earlobe. "I actually feel like I've won the lottery, while taking a midnight swim with you, in this wonderful brass bathtub on feet!" He mocked, while grabbing the sponge from his lover's hands._

" _You'll know that initially this brass bathtub was a gift from "myself" to "myself", and was not intended to be share with a man." She replied, with a smile twisting the corners of her lips, before closing her eyes, while appreciation the soft touch of the sponge on her lower back._

" _The part about this bathtub not being built for two, I've quite noticed." Elijah giggled, while grabbing a hand full of her luscious curls. "Could you raise your hair in a bun, beautiful?" He asked her, gently. "I'll wash your higher back."_

_Katherine grabbed her curls in two hands, before raising their loose strands in the top of her head._

" _Mm … It's nice." She whispered, eyes shut, while enjoying the sponge massage on her higher back and shoulders._

" _I'm here to please, goddess." Elijah murmured, while dropping the sponge in the water, before strengthening his back and sliding his lips on the soft skin of her left shoulder, in a higher motion on the delicate curve of her neck._

" _If only you had arrived earlier with the brass bathtub, as a duo-package." Katherine thought out loud, with a blissful smile plastered on her face._

" _I doubt I'm the only man who've ever entered your private quarters, my beautiful lady?" Elijah mentioned, while slowly encircling her waist, before raising his hands on the delicious curves of her breasts, the tips of his fingers rubbing their sensitive tips._

" _No, you're not." She replied, while blushing. "But, you are the only one who has ever entered my brass bathtub? Does it count for something?" She asked, mocker, while turning her head to take a glimpse at Elijah's dark brownish eyes._

" _It surely does." Elijah smirked, before letting out a small cry. "I feel like we are crossing another step in our relationship, Katherine, especially with the intense cramps that are hitting my legs just about now!" He growled, under the intense pain._

" _Oh, my poor baby…" Katherine exclaimed, while grabbing both of his legs, before raising them above the edge of the bath, soon emerged in the warm water._

" _Oh yes, it's way more comfortable now that you have my heavy legs crushing yours!" Elijah busted into laughter, while rubbing his teary eyelids._

" _There's water everywhere!" Katherine exclaimed, in shock, before bending her upper body over the edge and taking a glimpse at the floor, while not being able to retain her own burst of laughter._

" _Well, if you put a ton of weight in a small bucket of water that is usually the effect expected." Elijah explained, smirking._

" _Hey!" Katherine objected, vehemently. "I watch my weight and figure, if you must know!"_

" _Oh beautiful, I've noticed, believe me! I am a fervent admirer of your sexy, delicious body." Elijah replied, while pulling the brunette in his arms, her head now resting on his muscular chest, his strong arms encircling her waist._

" _You better believe it, mate!" she replied, with a smile from ear to ear._

" _I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but in this tiny bathtub, while rocking you in my arms, at the present moment." Elijah admitted, truthfully, while softly kissing the top of her head, his fingers sliding in the softness of her long curly hair._

" _I should have put my hair in a bun before entering the bathtub." She said, apologetically. "You have this effect of making me forget about everything."_

" _I do?" Elijah replied, surprised. "But, don't worry, beautiful, I love to see your hair floating on the water, feeling their softness on my skin."_

" _I'll miss Bonnie." Katherine whispered, unexpectedly, while sliding the tips of her fingers on the reflection of the bath water._

" _You'll keep in touch." Elijah consoled her, while rubbing Katherine's upper arms with his opened palms. "I'm sure you'll be friends for a long time." He murmured, his chin resting on the top of her head._

" _Thank you" She replied._

" _For what are you thanking me for, beautiful?" He asked, with an arched eyebrow._

" _I'm thanking you for staying with me, in Clovelly, just a bit longer." She responded, while raising her head, before locking her sight with Elijah's. "It's the first time that a man is … Is actually making me his priority without any other purposes in mind."_

_Elijah swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, while twisting the corners of his lips into a timid smile, remorse of not being able to tell Katherine the truth, viciously starting to eat the purity of his soul._

" _I want to be with you, beautiful, for as long as I can." He murmured, softly, while raising her chin in his right hand, before blessing her lips of a kiss._

* * *

" _You look quite sexy with my shirt on your back, Miss Bennett." Kol smirked, while lying chest naked on Bonnie's bed, with his right arm tugged under his head, on the pillow._

_Bonnie zipped her suitcase, while turning to face her lover, before taking a few walking steps to reach the bed._

" _Thank you for lending me your shirt, Mister Kol, it was very kind of you." She thanked him, while standing on the right side of the bed, with her right hand placed on her hip. "I've placed my travelling clothes on the chair, ready for the departure; everything else is in the suitcases now." She shrugged, sadly, with a timid smile on her lips._

" _You do realize, darling, that I'll have to get my shirt back at some point, don't you?" He mocked, while subtly grabbing her right wrist, before pulling Bonnie on the bed, on top of his lying position._

" _Hey!" Bonnie protested, with laughter. "What are you doing?"_

" _I'm repossessing my shirt!" He replied, scoffer, while strengthening his arm above his head to turn the lamp's switch at off, before leaving the bedroom in its penumbra. "And what do I feel under my fingers, Miss Bonnet?" He added, while slowly raising both of his hands on the back of her thighs, higher on the curves of her naked buttocks, before softly slapping her tender skin. "You should be a shame of yourself, young lady, you're not wearing any panties?!" He exclaimed, falsely outraged._

" _Hey!" She protested some more, while touching the delicate skin of her rear. "I did not see the need to put any." She responded, while hiding her flushed cheeks, with her head buried in his naked chest._

" _Did not see the need to put underwear? My … My … Aren't you a naughty one!" He added with a raised eyebrow. "I can't already recognize you, Miss Bennett!"_

" _Stop teasing me!" She laughed, while covering her head with both of her arms._

" _What happened to the New-York diva that landed on the deck of the Clovelly port, couple of weeks ago?" He laughed, while pushing her arms apart._

" _She was persecuted and insulted by a fisherman who told her that she was a prostitute!" She replied, while raising her head and drowning her sight in Kols's._

" _Are you feeling nostalgic of the good old days, my cauliflower?" Kol smirked through his sentence, with an arched eyebrow, while caressing both of Bonnie's cheeks. "I would have paid good money for your services, you know?" He added, truthfully, while nodding his head._

" _You can't be serious?" Bonnie protested, vehemently. "Don't say that, it's making me uncomfortable!"_

" _Granted I received the same services for free, but …" He pushed the humoristic note further._

" _Oh my God, you're such a pig!" She exclaimed, while hitting his left upper arm with her closed right fist. "Stop it!" She laughed._

' _What? It's true … It only took a bit of persuasion from my part." He shrugged. "Plus you couldn't resist this body, obviously!" He added, while pointing at himself._

" _Can't you be more pretentious of yourself?" She asked, while rolling her eyes, a smile spreading on her face._

" _Well, yes, I can be!" He mocked some more, before sliding a strand of her hair behind her left ear._

" _I know what you're doing." She confessed to him._

' _What am I doing, Miss Bennett?" He asked, while passing the tip of his thumb on the curve of her bottom lip._

" _You're trying to make me forget that in a bit more than three hours, I'll walk downstairs, direct my foot steps toward a cab, before leaving Clovelly." She replied, with tears filling her eyes._

" _Shh… Don't!" He ordered her, while pushing one of his fingers on her lips. "I don't want to hear another word, about your departure, coming out of your beautiful mouth. Am I clear to you?"_

" _But…" She tried to object._

" _Shh… I've said not a word about that!" He added. "As of now I only want my shirt back!" He added, while lowering his right hand on her neckline before opening the buttons of his shirt, one by one.._

" _What?" She asked, with wide opened eyes, while trying to push his hands away from her chest. "I've borrowed it from you. You lent it to me!"_

" _Yes, and now I want it back, Miss Bennett, is it so hard to understand?" He smirked, while grabbing her right hand, before gently kissing each tip of her fingers. "How am I supposed to make love to you, for the three next hours, if you are wearing it?" He asked Bonnie, before rolling their bodies on the bed, under her cry of laughter. "Now that is a more enjoyable position, don't you think so, darling?" He mocked, while sliding his body in top of hers, before lowering his head and capturing her lips into a passionate kiss._

* * *

_Klaus parked his truck on the side of the road, near Caroline's car, before opening his driver's door, and getting out of his vehicle._

_He took a last look at the small paper that he had folded in his right hand:_

" _ **Meet me at the opened trail of the forest … You'll find me, I'm sure … Caroline"**_

_He raised his head at the night sky filled with stars, before leading his walk toward the forest trail in front of his sight. He strolled between a few trees, before holding his pace, while sighing loudly and shaking his head in disbelief. What has that, undisciplined, stubborn, head strong, woman plan now?_

" _Forbes! For God sake can we go home now?" He yelled into the quietness of the forest, while slowly losing his patience. "I don't want to play cat and mouse all night, do you hear me? I'm on the boat early morning!"_

" _Who said anything about playing cat and mouse, Mikaelson?" He heard her voice answer him._

_He turned on himself, before finally noticing her near presence. She was leaning her back on a century tree, with her left knee bent, heel of her boot placed on its trunk._

" _Ok, we played, it was fun for about three seconds, now come, Love, you must be freezing?" He ordered her, while signing with his right hand, before turning on his heels._

" _I thought we had a deal, Mikaelson?" She yelled to him, while holding his pace by her say._

" _And what deal was that, Forbes?" He asked, while turning his body and sight at her._

" _The "kinky" stuff, I thought you would have remembered?" She smirked, while slowly raising her right hand to push the straps of her tank top on her upper arms._

_Klaus's breathe suddenly quickened under Caroline's display of seduction._

" _I did not forget, Forbes. I'll collect my fisherman ransom when your ass will be tucked in my warm bed. Now come!" He ordered, in a firmer tone._

" _I thought you had a "thing" for outdoor nakedness?" She teased him, before rolling her tank top on her waist, down on the ground, while slowly sliding her fingers on the delicate lace of her bra._

_Klaus passed a quick hand through his undisciplined locks, while biting his bottom lip._ _**This woman is the devil reincarnated on earth!** _ _… He thought while rubbing his face with his right hand._

" _Ok, you won, Caroline, you made your point, now can we go?" He asked, in a nicer way._

" _Not before you "fuck me" hard on this tree?" She suggested, teasingly, while sliding the straps of her bra on her upper arms, before raising her skirt on her thighs. "I got rid of my panties; it will be an easy task for you to do?" She grinned at her own "naughty" game._

" _What did you just say?" He asked, while standing in shock and motionless in front of her sight._

" _Which part?" She mocked. "What? You need a little bit of help, sailor?" She asked, while slowly raising her hands behind her back to unhook her bra, before letting the bra fall on the dirty ground. "You wanted "kinky", or did you forgot?"_

" _You proposed "kinky, I've certainly never ask for it!" Klaus replied, with heavy breaths, before pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde, while avoiding looking at her semi-nakedness._

" _If you're not interested, I'll get dress and we'll leave, as simple as that?" She shrugged, while bending her upper body to grab her bra and tank top left on the soil._

_Caroline let out a loud cry of surprise when she felt Klaus's body violently pushing hers, on the trunk of the tree. He grabbed both of her wrists, while pushing her arms above her head, before crashing his mouth on hers, in a demanding kiss._

_She let out a moan of pleasure, while feeling the intrusion of his tongue sliding between her lips, in a deeper hold of her sexual arousal._

" _You're driving me crazy, Forbes, you know that?" He murmured, breathless, while releasing his hold on her wrists, before rubbing his hands all over her chest._

" _I want you, Klaus, please take me!" She whispered near his left ear, while softly biting his lobe._

_He growled a sound of pleasure, while lowering his hands on the waist of his jeans to snap open its button, before lowering the zipper. He, then, pushed her jeans skirt on the ground, before rising Caroline's naked body in his arms, with her legs soon crossed around his own waist._

_She closed her eyes, with her head tilted back, while enjoying his lips slowly sucking on her hard breasts, before burying both of her hands in his tick curly hair._

_Klaus teased her breasts with the tip of his tongue, in a mix of licking, and softly biting the hardness of her nipples, while enjoying her moans of pleasure, before slowly sliding his hard length in the wetness of her core. She let out an additional cry, while grabbing his shoulders, and slowly rising herself up and down on him. Soon, he increased the speed of his thrusting while bringing them both into their sexual peaks._

* * *

_Caroline finally reopened her eyes, while suddenly noticing that Klaus had disappeared on her?_

" _Klaus?" She yelled his name several times, while scattering the penumbra of the forest, without being answered, "This is not funny? Please answer me?" She begged him, before bending her body to pick her clothes on the ground. She rapidly passed her jeans skirt on her shaking legs, before dressing herself of her bra and tank top. "I'm scare now, please answer me?" She screamed some more, while passing a shaking hand into her tangled hair. She was soon answered by a loud grunt echoing into the silence of the night,_

" _Who's there?" She asked with all her senses in alert, while turning on herself several times. "Please? Just show yourself."_

_She heard the distinct sound of steps brushing the leaves. And then she saw the yellowish eyes of the dark animal, fixated on its prey._

" _Oh my God…" She murmured to herself, before taking a few steps backward._

_The animal grunted some more, before jumping from his hiding place behind a tree._

_Caroline turned on herself, before running in front of her sight, in the deepness of the forest, her heart pounding loudly into her chest … She ran, and ran for a long time, before reaching the opened gate of a cemetery. She pushed the gate, while entering the premises, a deep fog covering the tombstones._

" _Is there somebody here? I need help?" She screamed several times, without being answered._

_She noticed a hole in the ground, and she slowly approached the coffin that was placed beside it, before raising her hand in front of her chest at the horrible discovery: Near the coffin, a corpse was lying on the ground, in its own pool of blood!_

* * *

_The loud cries of Caroline echoed in Klaus's bedroom, and in his entire house._

" _Caroline, wake up! Wake up, Love!" She heard Klaus's voice yelling in the deepness of her foggy mind._

" _What? What happened?" She asked him, while slowly reopening her eyes, before firmly grabbing both of Klaus's forearms_

" _You had a nightmare, but you're safe, you're in my house, in my bed." He explained to her, before pulling her into his arms. "Shh…It's going to be ok, sweetheart." He murmured softly, while caressing her hair._

" _It was awful, there … There was some sort of animal chasing after me, and then I ended up at a cemetery. There was a coffin, and beside the coffin there was a corpse… And there was blood everywhere." She tried to explain._

" _Sweetheart, I've told you to not take the spicy chicken wings and the additional beer before leaving the pub, but you did it anyway." Klaus teased, while cupping her face with both hands. "Plus, the departure of Bonnie must have disturbed you more than you think. Look at me, it was a bad dream there are no animal, corpse or coffin." He added, while caressing her cheeks. "You're ok now?" He asked when he heard her breathing slowing down._

" _Yes" She nodded, thankful of his gentleness. "What about the "kinky" stuff?" She asked, with flushed cheeks._

" _What about it?" He let out a small laugh. "You're still stuck up on that, as I can see?"_

" _Did we … I mean the forest?" She asked, shyly, and without making any sense._

_Klaus smirked, while strengthening his left arm to light up the bedside lamp, before grabbing a bottle of whip cream._

" _I don't know about the forest, but I had to take four showers to get rid of this stuff! Do you remember now?" He asked, while winking at her._

" _Yes." She replied, with a timid smile and a sigh of relief._

" _You want to lie with me on the bed with the light on for a while?" He suggested, easing her tension._

_She nodded in approval to the fisherman._

_He lay on the bed, while opening his arms as a welcoming gesture. Caroline lay herself by Klaus's side, while resting her head on his naked chest, with her right arm placed around his waist._

" _It's going to be ok; it was just a bad dream." He murmured, while caressing her hair and softly kissing her forehead. "Bad dream always have this tendency to shake us at the root of our soul."_

" _Don't leave me." She whispered, while closing her eyes._

" _Not a chance, Love." He whispered back to her._

* * *

_**One week later … Rose Garden Pub.** _

" _Well, hello, my favorite lovebirds!" Trevor welcomed both Caroline and Klaus, who were entering the Rose Garden pub, while directing their walking steps toward the bar counter, as the sunset was setting its last rays by the windows, and into the dining room._

" _Trevor!" Katherine warned. "How many times do I need to tell you to leave them alone?"_

" _Why?" He asked, dumbfounded. "It's fun!"_

" _Keep quiet for God sake. It's not anybody's business, but their own, if they are together or not." Katherine added, with a smile spreading on her lips._

" _But everybody knows!" He replied, while shrugging his shoulders._

" _Good evening, Katherine, I'll take a cold beer, please." Caroline ordered her, before kissing both of her friend's cheeks, while ignoring Trevor._

" _Are you ignoring me now, Miss Forbes?" Trevor asked, falsely hurt, with his left hand placed on his chest, over his heart. "My heart is crashing in thousands of pieces now. I'm not sure that I'll survive?"_

" _Ignoring you? What for? I couldn't do that … Now come here, my awesome Trevor!" Caroline invited the young English man, while bending her upper body on top of the counter, with her voluptuous lips pushed forward for a kiss._

_Trevor approached the blonde position, with a smile spreading from ear to ear. He presented his left cheek, before being slapped behind his head by both Caroline's & Klaus's hands._

" _Hey, hey, hey… What is this?" Trevor complained, while rubbing his head with both hands._

" _You deserved it!" Katherine said, laughing, while pointing a finger at her brother, before sliding a bottle of beer on the counter, in front of Caroline's sight._

" _We're giving you some "love", Trevor! Come here if you want to be kissed, I'll give you a smooch!" Klaus opened his arms widely, under the loud laughter of both Katherine and Caroline._

" _Stay away from me, Mikaelson!" Trevor warned him, while raising his right hand. "I'm warning you, Mate!"_

" _Why?" Klaus asked, while keeping his arms opened. "It's ok for Caroline Forbes to kiss you, but not ok for Klaus Mikaelson?" Klaus pushed the humorous note a bit further, while smirking._

" _I am harmed and dangerous now!" Trevor replied, laughing, while raising a butter knife in his right hand._

" _It's nice to hear some laughter again." Katherine noticed, while sliding another bottle in front of Klaus's sight. "But, still … I miss Bonnie so much!"_

" _Me too, I miss her." Caroline added, sadly._

" _How could you miss her? She's calling both of you, everyday!" Trevor replied, in shock of hearing their say._

" _But it's not the same than having her by our sides." Both girls responded, simultaneously._

" _Do you have to endure this whining and sobbing with your_ _ **"boss"**_ _?" Trevor raised his head toward Klaus, while winking at the "boss" part of his sentence._

" _Yap" Klaus responded, while nodding his head, before taking a gulp of his beer._

" _Mikaelson…That is completely inaccurate!" Caroline protested, vehemently. "I've never mentioned Bonnie to you, since her departure from Clovelly!"_

" _And you know why?" Klaus responded, smirking, while leaning his upper body on the counter._

" _Oh, I can't wait to hear this one!" Caroline replied, while rolling her eyes at the ceiling._

" _So am I, I can't wait!" Trevor added, while leaning his own body on the counter, his sight fixated on both Klaus and Caroline._

" _You're incorrigible, Trevor; you know that?" Katherine shook her head, in disbelief._

" _Shh …" Trevor replied, while silencing his sister, a finger placed over his lips._

" _Because I keep your highness occupy with "_ _ **extra-curricular activities"**_ _!" Klaus winked at Caroline, a smile spreading from ear to ear._

" _Oh my God…It's the most sexist thing I've ever heard you say to me, Mikaelson!" Caroline growled, while grabbing her hair with both hands._

" _Extra-curricular activities?" Katherine repeated, while questioning._

" _What? It's the truth, Forbes!" Klaus shrugged, amused._

" _What kind of extra-curricular activities are we talking about?" Trevor asked, scoffer. "Can we elaborate on the description my dear friends, or can I presume you mean "sex"?"_

" _No, you can't presume anything!" Both Klaus and Caroline replied to him, simultaneously._

" _Harsh much, you two?" Trevor replied, while rolling his eyes, under the general burst of laughter._

" _Where's Elijah, anyway?" Caroline asked, while scattering the dining room._

" _I don't know? I was just asking Trevor the same question?" Katherine shrugged._

" _I thought you two were joined to the hips, or something?" Klaus winked at Katherine._

" _Yes, they are! Can't you hear the wedding bells?" Trevor added, mocker, while nodding his head at Klaus._

" _It's very funny, you two!" Katherine replied, while passing her tongue._

" _Hey don't give us this attitude, because we are stipulating the honest truth." Trevor replied. "As for our American friend, he's probably upstairs in his bedroom."_

" _And where's Kol?" Caroline asked some more._

_Both Katherine and Trevor nodded their heads in direction of the young man who was sitting at the far end of the counter._

" _I've never saw Kol drown his sorrow and moping this much before." Katherine admitted, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I guess he fell for Bonnie harder than what he usually does with random women? Not that I don't think she is extraordinary, because she obviously is. But Kol is such a free spirit, and she is so … So … Bonnie!" She shook her head, before walking behind her brother's heels, toward a customer who wanted to be served._

_Caroline turned her sight toward Klaus, while tilting her head and smiling._

" _No!" He responded to her secret prayer, while gulping his beer. "Not one single of your sad puppy expressions, will make me change my mind."_

" _Oh come on, Mikaelson! He used to be your best friend!" Caroline pleaded._

" _And?" Klaus replied, while shrugging his shoulders. "It's not a reason for me to go hold his hands, while he's drowning his sorrow in alcohol."_

_Caroline arched one of her eyebrows, before jumping away from her sitting position on the bar stool, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _Let me rephrase it then!" She warned him, while narrowing her angry sight on Klaus. "You'll go offer a drink to your "mate" Kol, while offering as an added bonus a comforting shoulder to cry on, or I'll find a way to make you regret it." She added, while pointing a finger in direction of the young sailor._

" _Are you threatening me, Forbes?" Klaus asked, while crossing his arms over his muscular chest, before lowering his head near hers._

" _It's exactly what I'm doing, Mikaelson!" She raised her chin._

_Klaus busted into laughter, before raising the bottle back to his lips._

" _No "extra-curricular activities" until you go talk to your friend Kol!" She pointed out, while standing firm on her decision._

" _Oh no, Forbes, please tell me that you did not put that stupid threat on the table?!" Klaus waved a finger in front of the blonde nose. "This is pure bullshit, Love; you need these extra-curricular activities as much as I do!"_

" _You want to bet?" She raised an arched eyebrow, while keeping her sight narrowed on her lover._

" _Damn you, Forbes!" He growled between his teeth. "Trevor! Give me another bottle of beer would you?"_

* * *

" _Why are you here? Your girlfriend has threatened you of a sexless night if you were not checking on me?" Kol smirked, while keeping his sight on his glass at hands._

" _Just shut up and take the damn bottle of beer, would you?" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, before taking his sitting position at Kol's side. "And if you could wave at "her" discreetly, she would believe that we are friends, and it would make her day."_

" _She threatened you, did she?" Kol exclaimed, while bursting into laughter, before grabbing the bottle from Klaus's hand. "Well, here's to you beautiful Caroline!" He raised the bottle in the air, while waving a salute at his beautiful boss. "I've never thought in a million years that I'll saw you grovel in front of a woman, Mikaelson. You're so domesticated now." Kol shook his head, in disbelief._

" _I never thought in a million years that I would see you drown your sorrow for a woman, Kol." Klaus responded, tit for tat._

" _Touché!" Kol responded, while nodding his head, before taking a big gulp of his beer. "What happened to us?" He asked Klaus._

" _I don't know?" Klaus shook his head. "Loneliness I guess?" The fisherman shrugged._

" _It seems like a bit more than loneliness if you're asking me." Kol replied, while gazing at Caroline. "I think you're falling hard for your "boss"." He added, while nodding in her direction._

_Klaus kept quiet, while starring at his bottle at hands._

" _You know what that means don't you?" Kol asked, while turning his head toward his drinking buddy of the moment._

" _I'm careful." Klaus responded, while swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. "If that is what you're worrying about."_

" _Yes, I believe that you are, but ..." Kol responded, while nodding his head. "I was careful too, except the last full moon Bonnie found me covered with blood in the barn." He added to Klaus, his sight fixated on the bottle in his hands. "Now, even if I miss the girl, like I've never missed any other woman like her before. I'm still thankful that she left town, Klaus." He confessed, while turning his sight toward him. "I was not ready for her to see the real "me"."_

" _I'll handle it!" Klaus reaffirmed, while biting into the inside of his cheeks._

" _How will you handle "it" the next fool moon, Klaus?" Kol asked, while bending his head near the English man. "Tyler is retaliating, you need to come clean now by letting her go or telling her the truth, if not? It will be too late!" He added as a warning._

" _Damn Kol! And me who wanted to "play" the friend card tonight, while offering you a shoulder to cry on, thanks mate!" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while finishing his beer._

" _But that's exactly it, Klaus, the difference between you and me is that I'm not playing the part of a prank tonight, because even after what had happened between us, even after all these years, I've always considered myself your friend!" Kol confessed, while locking his sight in Klaus's, before swallowing a nervous lump into his throat._

_Klaus kept his sight in Kol for a few seconds, before lowering his head, while sighing loudly._

" _Well then, does "my friend" care to join me and my girlfriend at the other side of the bar?" Klaus let out the invitation, while holding his breath._

" _What will happen if I stay here and continue to drown my sorrow in alcohol?" Kol mocked. "What will she ask of you next?"_

" _I don't know? To rock you in my arms I suppose?" Klaus shrugged, mocker._

" _I'm coming!" Kol replied, while jumping away from his perched position, under the loud laughter of his "friend"._

* * *

" _I'm fine, Caroline!" Kol reassured her. "Look at me; I am as handsome as ever!" He tried to mock to make her smile._

" _You're sure?" Katherine asked Kol, while lowering her upper body on the counter._

" _That I am handsome, yes!" He nodded, scoffer. "Thanks for the concern, girls."_

" _Did you talk … I mean did you exchanged with "her" on the phone since her departure?" Caroline asked, carefully._

" _I'm surprised that you did not put Bonnie under the lie detector test yet?" He smirked._

" _Oh we tried!" Katherine nodded her head, while crossing her arms over her chest. "But she refuses to talk about your … Can I say relationship?"_

" _I don't do "relationship", Katherine." Kol replied, while sighing loudly. "I thought you knew me better than that?"_

" _Well I believe you did this time around." Caroline replied, while shrugging to her friend Kat._

" _So, you've talk to "her"?" Katherine put the question back on the table._

" _No!" Kol replied, while lowering his head, shyly._

" _Why not… Kol?" Katherine asked, dumbfounded._

" _Well, simply because we have both decided to not keep in touch." Kol replied, nervously, while jumping from one foot to the other._

" _Girls, come on! Could you leave this poor mate alone?" Klaus lashed out, while rolling his eyes. "If one day he decides to contact Bonnie, or she decides to contact Kol, I'm sure you'll be the first to know!"_

_Katherine and Caroline pulled their tongues at Klaus, before crossing their arms in front of their chests, in pouting poses._

" _Mate, I'm eternally grateful to you!" Kol thanked him._

" _Don't even mention it!" Klaus replied, smirking._

" _Klaus…" The fisherman heard a shallow voice calling his name._

_Klaus turned on himself, before facing Charles._

" _Charles, how are you Mate? Can I offer you a cold beer" Klaus asked, a smile spreading on his face. "Where's Rosa anyway?"_

_A dead silence suddenly filled the pub, all customer's heads turned toward the two men._

_Klaus took a better look at Charles, while noticing the tears filling his eyes._

" _What … What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Klaus demanded, while feeling a lump forming in his throat. "Did something happen to Rosa? Is she back at the hospital?"_

" _No, she's not back at the hospital, Klaus." The eldest of the fishermen mumbled, between his teeth, while lowering his head, before taking a deep breath into his lungs._

_Caroline raised her right hand over her chest, the heavy beats of her heart rising drastically in her chest, a veil of sadness blurring her vision, with a bad premonition hitting the deepness of her soul. Her dream … The cemetery … The coffin …_

" _Katherine?" Caroline called, while strengthening her right arm over the counter, before grabbing her friend's hand in hers. "Is Rosa…?" She managed to whisper, in a trembling voice, without finishing her sentence._

" _I don't know, Caroline." Katherine whispered back to her friend, while shaking her head._

" _Katherine? Get the phone!" Trevor yelled at her, while nodding in direction of the counter placed behind their backs._

_She shook her head to get a grip on herself, before releasing Caroline's hand and dragging her feet toward the incessant ringtones._

" _You're reached the "Rose Garden Pub", how may I help you?" Katherine announced, in a trembling voice._

" _Katherine? It's Bonnie? How are you? Is Caroline around?" Bonnie asked her, with a smile spreading from ear to ear at the sound of her friend's voice._

" _Are you at work?" Katherine managed to articulate, while starring at the sad scene in front of her sight._

" _Yes, I'm in between two patients / appointments … I was thinking about all of you a lot…And…Well, I was wondering if Kol was around?" Bonnie asked, in a trembling voice._

" _Charles, tell us, where is Rosa at the moment?" Kol asked Charles, while sliding a comforting hand on Klaus's left shoulder. He knew intuitively that Charles would manage to say the truth to him, when in reverse it would be heartbreaking to announce it to Klaus._

" _She passed away Kol, she left us." Charles replied to Kol, while turning his sight back into Klaus's. "She wanted me to bring this letter to you, my son." Charles announced, while raising his shaking right hand toward the fisherman._

_Klaus grabbed the envelope, a single tear rolling on his right cheek._

" _When did she pass away?" He managed to ask Charles._

" _She … She passed away, earlier this afternoon." Charles nodded. "There were complications with her last chemo-therapy, she fought until her last breath, believe in that." He added, briefly._

_Caroline took a few steps toward Klaus, her heart breaking in thousands of pieces for the man she loves, before being retained by Kol, with a firm grip of his right hand on her left arm._

" _Don't, Caroline! Let him come to you!" He murmured into Caroline's left ear, as a friendly warning. "I know him well enough to know that he will reject you now. Give him time." He suggested, while drowning his sight into hers._

" _I can't leave him like this, Kol; it's breaking my heart in pieces, don't you understand?" She whispered to him, while wiping her tears away from her reddish cheeks and nose._

" _Yes! But I know him; he'll soon retreat into himself. And for a while, he'll need to be alone!" Kol pledged his case to her._

_Klaus folded the envelope, before burying it in one of his jeans back pockets._

" _Thank you, Charles, for telling me the news." He nodded his head, while raising his right hand in top of the old man left shoulder, as a comforting gesture, before turning on himself and yelling at Trevor. "Give me two bottles of vodka!"_

" _Klaus, I don't think …" Trevor started, while shaking his head in disapproval._

" _Now, Trevor!" The fisherman yelled louder, before grabbing the bottles from Trevor's hands and leading his walk toward the exit of the pub, before slamming the door behind him._

" _Let him!" Kol murmured to Caroline, while keeping a firm grip on her arm._

_She nodded her head, before raising her right hand to wipe her tears away._

" _Katherine… Are you still there? What is going on? Talk to me for God sake? What is happening in the pub?" Bonnie shouted to her, while sitting on the edge of her office chair._

" _It's … Rosa, Bonnie, she just passed away … She left Clovelly for good." Katherine murmured, with tears rolling fluently on her face, before raising her right hand over her trembling lips to mute her sobbing._

" _Oh my God…" Bonnie mumbled the words, in shock. "I'll take the first plane available … I'm on my way!" She added, while hanging up the phone line on her friend._

* * *

_Bonnie grabbed her handbag, before storming out of her office. "Melissa?" She called her secretary, while burying her right hand inside her bag to find her car keys._

" _Oh my God, what is happening, Miss Bennett!?" Melissa exclaimed. "You're as white as a ghost!"_

" _I've just received a bad news, but I don't have time to explain it to you." Bonnie replied, briefly._

" _Not your friend Caroline I hope?" The secretary asked, with her right hand raised over her chest._

" _No, Caroline is fine. Book me the first plane available New-York/London with transfer to Clovelly, would you?" She ordered her. "Send me a text of the itinerary the moment it's done, I'll go pack!" She added, while opening the entrance door of her dentist cabinet._

" _But Miss Bennett, what will I do with your afternoon appointments? What will I say to your patients?" Melissa objected, while raising herself on her legs, before standing motionless in front of her office desk._

" _I don't care! Re-schedule them or refer them to another cabinet. If the patients are complaining, tell them I had a family emergency." Bonnie replied, before slamming the entrance door behind her back._

" _But when will you come back?" Melissa yelled, before being answered by the silence._

* * *

" _Give me the handset, Katherine?" Trevor suggested to his motionless, glass eyes, sister; while grabbing the said handset from her shaking hands, before replacing it on its base._

" _Why does it need to be Rosa, Trevor? She fought so hard against this cancer…" Katherine mumbled, between her teeth, before throwing herself in her brother's arms._

" _Why… I'll say because life sucks most of the time, Kat." Trevor whispered, near his sister's left ear, while caressing her hair._

" _I … I need to find Elijah, he hasn't learn the news, yet." She said, frantically, while pushing herself away from her brother's embrace._

" _Ok! But take a deep breath before finding him; because you need to calm yourself down." Trevor suggested, while firmly grabbing both of Katherine's upper arms._

_She nodded, before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths into her lungs._

" _Now, I'll go check outside to see if I can find him, and you'll go check if he is retained in his bedroom? Maybe he received a business call from New York or something?" Trevor suggested to his sister._

" _Ok!" She nodded, in approval, before storming away toward the corridor leading to the upstairs' rented bedrooms._

* * *

_The sound of Elijah's boots hitting their heels on the deck echoed into the silence of the Clovelly port. The sunset was disappearing at the horizon, and a few lightening could be seen between the dark clouds, announcing a violent thunderstorm._

" _Mayor Brownston." Elijah nodded his head with respect to the middle aged man. "I can't stay very long."_

" _With this dark sky above our heads, it's an understatement, young man." The Mayor responded, while lightening the tobacco in his pipe with the help of a match, before taking his first puffs._

_Elijah grabbed the guard-rail with both hands, his sight lost in the raging waves, awaken under the storm._

' _Did Klaus's father contact you again?" Elijah enquired._

" _Not up to date." Mayor Brownston responded, while enjoying his smoking time. "I believe he understood that we wouldn't bend under his many threats." He added, while shrugging. "We only need to prepare ourselves for the upcoming full moon."_

" _Do you have any ideas how we should operate?" Elijah asked Mayor Brownston, the man that used to be one of the most feared warlocks of Europe._

" _We still have time to "brainstorm", as you say in America." Mayor Brownston smiled. "Katherine is still in the dark I suppose?"_

" _Yes. Do you wish otherwise?" Elijah asked, while turning his sight toward the Mayor._

" _Do you?" Mayor Brownston replied, while arching an eyebrow at Elijah._

_Elijah lowered his head, while sighing loudly, under the loud sound of thunder._

" _Longer you wait, young warlock, longer it will take for her to forgive you." He added to Elijah._

" _I still have time to "brainstorm"." He replied, tit for tat, with a timid smile blessing his lips._

" _Touché!" The mayor replied. "If only we had a "moonlight witch" with us. They used to tell the future with such precision back in the eighteen centuries." He added, while shaking his head._

" _Well … We actually do have one with us!" Elijah replied, while passing a hand through his dark hair. "The problem is that she has no idea she is a descendant of those line of witches."_

_Mayor Brownston turned his head, in shock, toward Elijah._

" _Caroline Forbes!" The mayor exclaimed, with a smile spreading on his face. "How is this even possible?"_

" _They are almost all extinguished; she is one of the last." He announced to the Mayor. "I was actually asked to keep an eye on her, a couple of years ago, while keeping my distance. One thing leading to the other, we started going out together, and when we break up, we stayed friends."_

" _You friendship giving you the alibi to still keep an eye on her, does she know?" Mayor Brownston asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _Not that I have noticed. She never manifested any sign of her abilities and power." Elijah replied, while shrugging his shoulders. "So, why bothering her with this now?"_

" _It's a shame, in other circumstances; and under good teaching, Miss Forbes could have helped us." Mayor Brownston added, while blowing out his pipe._

" _Elijah! Mayor Brownston!" They heard a loud voice calling them._

_They both turned their heads in direction of the loud commotion, while feeling the first drops of rain falling on their heads, from the sky._

" _What is it, Trevor? What is happening?" Elijah yelled, with raised eyebrows._

_Trevor ran toward the deck before reaching their standing positions, while taking time to catch his breath._

" _It's Rosa…" He announced. "She passed away, and Katherine is in a very bad shape!" He added, while nodding his head._

_Elijah turned his head toward the Mayor._

" _Go! My niece needs you now!" He told him. "I'll try to find Charles, Rosa's husband, he must be devastated!" He added, while seeing Elijah running toward the pub._

* * *

" _He's here." A werewolf guard informed Tyler, while nodding his head in respect._

" _Let him inside." Tyler ordered him, with a sadistic smile plastered on his lips. "And come back in a short while to pick "him" up."_

_The guard nodded his head once more, before bringing back the mysterious guest with him a few seconds later._

" _You've asked to see me?" The male voice said while standing on the threshold. "A bit late in the day would you say?"_

" _Sorry for the inconvenience. It's been a while my friend, I was wondering if you had any new information to brought to my attention, regarding our common enemy?" Tyler asked, politely._

_The mysterious man stepped inside the room, before sighing loudly and rubbing his hands together._

" _Let just say that I've arranged for one of his most undiscovered "secret" to be revealed very soon." The guest responded, with a smirk plastered on his face._

" _Mm…I know that he took something precious from you, and you never entirely accepted that fact." Tyler replied, before walking to place himself in front of the mysterious man._

" _Is that all that you wanted, Tyler?" The man asked. "It's getting more dangerous for me to show myself in here." He added. "I think that we could maybe part ways now?"_

" _No, it's not all … I wanted to thank you for your help." Tyler said, while crossing his hands on top of his chest. ""We", as the all entire pack, are so grateful for your help ….._ _ **Stefan**_ _!"_

" _We had a common goal, don't see more to it." Stefan replied, while narrowing his sight on the werewolf man._

" _True" Tyler responded, while tilting his head. "Still … Your help was grandly appreciated."_

" _I just … I want you to assure me, that Katherine and Elena won't be harmed in any ways, the next full moon?" Stefan requested._

" _You have my words: No harm will come to them." Tyler nodded._

" _Thank you." Stefan replied, while nodding his head_

" _Unfortunately … I can't make the same promise for you." Tyler said, while subtly pulling a dagger tucked in his belt, before using the element of surprise and stabbing Stefan several times in the abdomen._

_Stefan opened his eyes widely, under several spams of pain, before taking his last breaths lying in his own pool of blood._

" _Goodbye, Stefan!" Tyler gave his farewell, while smirking, before taking a handkerchief in one of his pockets to wipe the blood off the blade and his hands._

" _You wanted us to come back, boss?" The werewolf man addressed himself to his Alpha, while entering the room with another guard on his side._

" _Yes" Tyler smirked. "Now you can pick "him" up, and burn his body to ashes." Tyler added, while nodding his head at Stefan's dead body._

* * *

_Elijah rushed into the upstairs corridor of the pub, while directing his steps toward its bedroom door, before frantically entering the key in its lock and turning the handle. He pushed the door back on its arch, while turning the light switch, and raising his sight toward the dark shadow placed in front of the window._

" _Katherine?" He called her name. "I've just learned about Rosa, and I'm so sorry!"_

_She remained motionless and wordless in front of the opened window, her teary sight lost into the darkness of the night._

" _The thunderstorm sky was so beautiful at the port, that I guess I've lost track of time." He added, while approaching her standing position. "How's everybody, how's Klaus?"_

" _Why don't you say the truth for a change, Elijah?" She took him by surprise by her say, before turning on herself to face him, while holding a book in her arms. "And tell me why I had no clue that you were a "warlock"?" She lashed out, before throwing his "grimoire" on the bed._

_Elijah lowered his sight on the bed, where the old book had been thrown, with a speechless expression plastered on his face. How could she have found it? It had been hidden in a safe place?_

" _Damn!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, before nervously passing a hand into his tangled hair. "I can explain, Katherine, just give me the chance, please?"_

" _So what was I for you, Elijah, a simple mean to an end, a way to infiltrate Clovelly and the mystical part of the village?" She busted, while pointing an accusatory finger at him, tears falling from her eyes._

" _No… God no, you're way more than what you think to me, Katherine!" Elijah implored her to believe him. "Let me explain, beautiful, please?" He begged her more._

" _There's nothing to explain!" She lashed out, while strolling by his side, to reach the bedroom door. Elijah grabbed her right upper arm, before pulling her nearer to him._

" _There is a "lot" that needs to be explained, please, listen to me?" He requested his indulgence; his eyes drown into hers, his chest rising faster under his heavy breaths._

" _Did … Did you knew who my uncle was, Elijah?" She asked him, while holding her breath._

_Elijah frowned, while closing his fists in anger._

" _Yes." He replied, while having no other choice but to admit the obvious truth to her. "I knew him. We've been exchanging for months now."_

" _Oh my God, I can't believe this!" Katherine exclaimed, while pulling her arms from his grip, and stepping away from his standing position. "Is Caroline in it too?" She asked, while grabbing her head with both hands._

" _No, of course not, Caroline knows nothing … She's … She's in Clovelly essentially for her work assignment, She don't even know who … I mean what I am. It's all a weird twist of faith." He tried to explain to the brunette. "Please, Katherine, let me explain. You need to keep quiet … The village is in danger now, and your uncle was in serious need of help." He tried to explain more._

" _I don't want to hear your excuses, they mean nothing to me!" She responded, while shaking her head in denial, her trembling hands held together. "So, you've extended your stay in Clovelly because of what is happening, and in reality it has nothing to do with "me", you just used me as a bonus, as a warm body in your bed?" She busted some more._

" _Oh my God, Katherine, how can you even think that?" Elijah asked, breathless. "The first time I saw you… You took my breath away and then … You stole my heart, woman."_

" _It's all convenient for you to say, Elijah, because you want me to keep quiet." Katherine replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _No, it's not the reason … You'll keep quiet, because that's what you did for so long to protect your friends and this village." Elijah replied. "It has nothing to do with me." He added._

_Katherine lowered her head and sight while biting the tender skin of her bottom lip._

" _We're in deep trouble, Katherine." Elijah announced. "Tyler has built an army of werewolves, and he wants to attack the village at the next full moon. He is seeking revenge on Klaus. Both him and Kol are in danger."_

" _My uncle… That is why he came back, isn't it?" Katherine asked, while raising her eyes back in his._

" _Yes." Elijah nodded. "I'd exchanged with him from New York several times in the past few months. He needed my expertise, my … My family expertise on the subject."_

" _You … So, you're a warlock like my uncle used to be?" She asked him, while holding her breath._

" _Yes." Elijah nodded. "I've been thought how to maintain harmony and balance on this earth. It's been a long time since one member of my family was contacted for this kind of assignment." He added. "With this new modern world we were unnoticeable among the large crowd; we were living our life like ordinary people."_

" _Fine…" She mumbled, nervously, between her teeth, while taking a deep breath into her lungs. "Do what needs to be done with my uncle, but leave me alone in the meantime." She warned him, while reaching the door and turning the handle. "I don't need to have nothing to do with you anymore._

" _Katherine, please … Listen to me, I beg you?" He asked, while reaching her position._

" _You lied to me, Elijah." She whispered to him, her sight fixated on the wooden panel of the door, tears rolling fluently on her cheeks._

" _I couldn't tell you for obvious reasons, but … What I'm feeling for you is genuine, Katherine, and it has nothing to do with your uncle or the mystical events in the village." Elijah replied, honestly._

" _Were you ever going to tell me, or was I going to learn about it the night of the full moon?" She replied, as a question._

_Elijah sighed loudly, while keeping his peace, his sight lowered on the floor with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist._

" _That's what I thought." She replied, mostly to herself. "Just stay away from me, would you?" She asked him, before storming out of the bedroom._

_Elijah turned on himself, while approaching the bed and grabbing the "grimoire", before throwing the book furiously on the wall._


	26. Memories of the living

_A grey, fuggy, and rainy sky covered the port of Clovelly on this day of mourning and remembrance. The streets were deserted and if it was not for the barking of a dog, the village would have seemed ghostly to stranger's eyes._

_The discreet sound of the church's bells finally filled the silence of the streets, with a morbid echo attached to its synchronicity. The coffin was slowly transported into the hearse with a few courageous fishermen lifting the heavy box with their heads tugged between their shoulders, and a sad expression plastered on their faces. Onward, Klaus and Kol were courageously leading the procession, one unbearable step at a time._

_Rosa's coffin was finally placed inside the black car, with a silent assembly present to pay their respect._

_Caroline felt the cold fingers of Katherine slide into her own frigid ones. She grabbed her friend's upper arm with her other hand before lowering her head on her shoulder, with the drizzle clinging on their black clothes._

" _We'll get through this, Kat … Rosa would want for us to get through it and to be happy, for "you" to be happy." Caroline whispered to her friend._

_Katherine remained silent, her sight lost in the procession._

" _How did you get through Klaus, he seems … He seems that he is grieving but at peace with himself at the same time?" Katherine asked Caroline, with an unexpressive tone of voice._

" _I don't know?" Caroline replied, while shaking her head. "I … I was there for him…I guess I let down my own walls for him to do the same."_

" _What you truly mean is that you were there for the man that you fell deeply in love with?" Katherine suggested, while slowly turning her sight in Caroline's._

_The blonde woman nodded her head discreetly, before lowering her flushed cheeks._

" _Why was Elijah standing at the far back of the church and not by your side?" Caroline whispered more into Katherine's ear, while taking a glimpse at her male friend that was standing down the outside stairs of the church, with Mayor Brownston at his side._

_Katherine blenched under Caroline's question, while remaining silent and biting into the delicate skin of her bottom lip, with a trickle of blood dripping on her chin._

" _What? Katherine? No? It can't be? You broke up with Elijah?" Caroline stammered the sentence. "What happened?" She added, with a speechless expression plastered on her face._

" _It's not the time, nor the place, Caroline!" Katherine responded, while passing the back of her right hand on her chin. "We need to leave for the cemetery." She added, before detaching herself from her friend, and descending the stairs._

_Elijah took a glimpse at the brunette, while being avoided by all cost by her, before glimpsing at his friend Caroline._

" _What happened?" She mouthed the words on her lips._

" _Not now!" He mouthed in return, while shaking his head._

" _I gathered that my niece is now informed of your secret and main reason to be present in Clovelly?" Mayor Brownston murmured to the young warlock, while keeping his sight on the coffin placed in the car._

" _It's that obvious I suppose?" Elijah mumbled, between his teeth, while keeping his stare on Katherine, who was comforting Rosa's husband at the present moment, with Trevor by her side._

" _From you, not so much, more from the stare that my niece gave in your direction during the service, if the invisible darts that were coming out of her eyes at that moment where poisonous, you'll be dead! I'll say that I wasn't in need of further confirmation." The mayor confirmed, mocker._

" _I don't know if I should be insulted with the fact that you are enjoying my state of "hell" at the present moment?" Elijah sighed, while nervously passing a hand through his damped hair._

" _Hell? Oh no son, you did not see "hell" yet! But I believe my niece will show you what "hell" really is, soon enough." Mayor Brownston replied, while lowering his head to hide his amusement._

" _How come she did not show "hell" to "you" then?" Elijah questioned._

" _I'm her uncle, a patriarch who demands respect from her part and from her siblings, she won't even try." Mayor Brownston explained, before sliding his right hand on Elijah's left shoulder. "But, don't worry; young warlock, she'll have double resentment to give toward you in return." The middle age man replied, while walking cane in hands toward the procession._

" _What happened between you and Katherine? You're avoiding each other like the plague?" Caroline murmured to Elijah, after walking down the steps to join him._

" _We … We had an argument, Care." He replied, nervously. "Like I've told you, it's not the time to talk about it, and I'm not sure there will be one." He added, before walking toward the procession, while leaving her speechless and alone on the stairs._

_Klaus started to walk behind the procession, before turning his upper body and sight toward Caroline who was standing on the bottom stairs of the church._

" _I'm here for you." She mouthed the words on her lips, while nodding her head._

_He nodded his own in return, before lowering his teary eyes toward the pavement of the street._

_She has been his pillar of strength … Especially the night he had disappeared from the Rose Garden pub after hearing about Rosa's sudden death…_

* * *

_**Night after Rosa's death…** _

_It has been hours since Klaus had left the Rose Garden pub after the announcement of Rosa's death. Since then, Caroline has been pacing back and forth in front of the living room bay window of the fisherman's English home. Both of her arms firmly crossed in front of her chest, with her fast and rhythmic pace interspersed by a few pauses to stare through the glass at the stormy sky, heavy rain, and few lightening that were illuminating the room._

_She raised her left arm to take a look at her watch, while biting the delicate skin of her bottom lip… Three O'clock in the morning, already?! She stopped, closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths into her lungs to calm herself down. But, who was she kidding; she couldn't find any peace of mind until that "jerk" would be safe and sound back at home. She thought to herself, while nervously passing a hand through her tangled hair, before continuing her routine of the night by starting to pace again._

" _Take a good look at yourself, Forbes!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while marching over and over on the carpet. "It's three O'clock in the morning, and you're pacing back and forth in a living room that is not even yours, for a man that has basically disappeared on you! How pathetic are you, really?! Look at your hands when is the last time that you have put nail polish on them, mm?" She busted at herself, with rage. "And when is the last time you've put your Dior high heels or Prada for a matter of act?" She questioned, while adding fuel on the fire. "It's been forever, because "you" have decided to fall for this peasant, this boor, this fisherman that is Klaus Mikaelson!" She lashed out, with both of her hands firmly placed on each side of her waist._

_She stopped her pace, once more, while raising her right hand over her trembling lips to held a small cry from coming out of her mouth, before reaching the window once more, while sliding the lace panels on each side._

" _Baby where are you?" She implored the tormented sky, in a complete change of reaction, while trying to hold her tears for falling down on her cheeks. "I am so worried about you… Please come back!" She begged, while passing the back of her right hand on her wet skin, with her hands soon joined in front of her chest in a silent prayer to be granted of her wish._

_The slam of the entrance door startled Caroline, who immediately backed away from her standing position in front of the window to take a few steps into the penumbra of the living room to reach the lobby of the house. When she saw "him", standing motionless in front of the staircase, her heart immediately missed a beat. He turned his haggard stare toward her, but without fully realizing Caroline's presence in his home. His hair and clothes were dripping from the rain water, and a white complexion and deep under eyes circles were completing the gloomy image he was presenting of himself._

_Caroline passed a quick hand over her face to erase all traces of tears, before slowly reaching his standing position._

" _Hey" She saluted in a trembling voice, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _Leave me alone, Caroline." He warned her, slyly "Leave!"_

" _No" She responded, while placing herself in front of his shivering body. "I'm staying, here with you." She added, in a firmer tone of voice, while raising her hands on his chest to help him get rid of his wet clothes._

_He grabbed her delicate wrists in a hurtful grip of steel, before pushing her at arm length._

" _I don't want you here, Forbes, leave my home, now!" He yelled, with his chest rising up and down under his jerky breaths._

" _Well, too bad, Mikaelson, because I'm not leaving!" She stumbled her way back in front of the sailor, while raising her chin and sight in a confrontational gesture, both of her closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips._

" _Fuck you, Forbes! You want me to hurt you? Is that what you want? Because I will…Leave! Save yourself from the monster that I am, leave and never look back!" He yelled some more._

" _I should have left a long time ago, son of a bitch!" She shouted back, while hitting his muscular chest with her closed fists._

" _Well do it now! Why didn't you do it before then?" He lashed out in return, at a near inch of Caroline's face._

" _Why? It's because I care about you, jerk!" She yelled from the top of her lungs, while breathing loudly._

_Klaus frowned, with his fiery sight locked in hers, in a battle of power, before dropping his walls of protection and letting a small cry out of his mouth._

" _She…She left Caroline, she died … Rosa died…" He stammered the sentence through his sobs._

" _I know, baby…" Caroline responded, while raising herself on her tip toes, before hugging Klaus tightly in her arms. "I know … I'm here, I got you …let it all out," She whispered, while caressing his damped hair at the base of his neck._

_Klaus lowered his head in the crucible of her left shoulder, while hugging her back, with his arms encircling her waist like his life depended on her being there for him._

_Caroline let him cry his sufferance, pain, and anger of the day, while rocking Klaus softly in her arms. Whoever had ever thought that only the cowards were the ones crying, were sadly mistaking, it was taking a lot of courage for a man to show his vulnerability and sadness at the face of the world, she thought to herself, while slowly detaching herself from their embrace._

" _You have to get out of these wet clothes, ok?" She suggested, calmly._

_He nodded his head, while burying his right hand in one of his jeans pockets, before pulling the folded envelope that Charles had delivered to him, by hand, earlier at the pub._

" _It's Rosa's letter, isn't it?" Caroline asked. "You want to give it to me; you want me to read it to you later?" She asked, while searching a secret approbation in his eyes._

_He nodded his head, once more, while handing the folded piece of paper to the young woman._

" _Ok, I will!" She reassured him, while grabbing his left hand, before slowly climbing the stairs, with Klaus on her heels._

_They finally reached the bedroom, with Caroline closing the door behind their backs. She helped him get rid of his wet clothes, while from time to time, caressing his hair, or kissing softly his forehead to give him a sense that he would not stand alone in this challenge of life that she would be standing by his side, while holding his hand and comforting him._

_She rushed in the adjacent bathroom, before coming back with a hand towel at hands to dry his hair. Klaus was sitting on the foot of the bed, with as only clothes is dark pair of boxer. She reached his position, before rubbing his scalp, while wiping the traces of tears on his face._

" _There! You're like "new"!" She exclaimed, while sliding her fingers in his undisciplined curls. "Do you know how much I love your locks? It's like baby's hair. I love to pass my fingers through them; it's so soft and curly." She tried to relax the atmosphere._

" _Forbes, don't go soft on me, I couldn't defend myself against it, tonight." He admitted, with a small smile spreading on his lips._

_She smiled back, while cupping his face and blessing his lips of a soft kiss._

" _You'll be alright … She would have wanted for you to be alright." She admitted, in a murmur._

_He encircled her waist, before pulling her toward his sitting position and leaning his head on her chest._

" _You want me to read the letter to you?" She asked, softly._

_He nodded in approval, before seeing her reach for the folded envelope in her sweat pants pocket. She walked toward the side table, before pushing the light switch on, retracing her path, while sitting at his side._

_She ripped the envelope with her shaking hands, and took a deep breath into her lungs, before courageously opening the parchment paper…_

_**ooOoo** _

_**My dear Klaus,** _

_**I'm so sorry to leave you behind, my sweet boy, but, believe me when I say that I fought until my last breath, to stay near you and my loving husband Charles.** _

_**God has unfortunately decided that I should come back to heaven, to stand by his side, and I can only bow humbly in front of his request.** _

_**Now, you need to promise me one thing, you need to promise me to stay strong and believe that you are entitled to love and to be love in return.** _

_**I'll be watching over you for the eternity, and I'll love you for the same amount of time.** _

_**You became a strong, combative, loving man, I couldn't be more proud of you,** _

_**Always in my heart,** _

_**Rosa** _

_**P.S. Thank you Caroline for reading this letter to him, take care of my boy will you?** _

**_ooOoo_ **

_Caroline raised her right hand to wipe away the tears that were rolling fluently on her cheeks._

" _Thank you." Klaus whispered, before lowering his upper body to kiss her forehead. "Thank you, love."_

_Caroline folded the letter back in her pocket, before wrapping her arms around her lover. They let themselves slowly fall on the bed, in a comforting embrace, only disturbed by a peaceful silence._

" _How she could have known that I would be the one reading this letter to you?" She asked, in a murmur._

" _I don't know?" Klaus responded, truthfully, while caressing her hair._

" _I was so worried about you when you left the Pub, earlier in the evening… I thought I would lose my mind." She admitted._

" _I'm so sorry." He presented his apology, while gently grabbing her chin, before brushing his lips on hers. "I'm not used to have someone carrying about me … It's always been Rosa."_

" _Well, maybe she knew that it would be me, now?" She let out a sigh._

" _I'm so tired." He admitted, before closing his eyes._

" _You should sleep. I'm here, I won't leave you." She promised, before lowering her head on his chest._

_It did not take much time for Caroline to hear the regular tempo of his breaths slowing down under his sleeping state._

" _I love you … Klaus Mikaelson…" She murmured, before falling asleep herself._

* * *

_Klaus awoke with a start, under the rising beats of his heart, and his heavy breaths. He turned his sight to his right before noticing Caroline that was curled up by his side, with her head resting on his chest. He lowered his head on his pillow, while taking a deep breath into his lungs. She was here; by his side ...She had stayed regardless of his bad temper and manners toward her._

_He lowered his right hand toward her face, while tracing the soft contours of her beautiful face, before tracing the outline of her lips._

" _I love you … Caroline Forbes…" He murmured, without even realizing it._

* * *

_The cemetery welcomed the procession in a dreary silence and deep fog. The priest walked toward his attributed position in front of the opened ground, while lowering his head in a silent prayer._

_The coffin was slowly placed into the ground, and a few roses were thrown by the fishermen on top of the wooden panel, in a solemn goodbye to Rosa._

" _We are here today, in Clovelly cemetery and in the presence of God, family and friends to pay our respect and last goodbyes to Rosa, a wife, a foster mother, a friend, a well-respected member of the community." The priest pronounced the usual eulogy. "If someone wants to say a few words before the first shovel of soil, you are welcome to do so?"_

_Caroline who stood under an umbrella, at Klaus's side, felt a cold shiver hitting her spine, in a too close for comfort remembrance of her past dream in those same premises. She suddenly let out of muffled cry, while clinching her lover' left forearm. The sailor turned his head toward the young woman, while frowning in concern._

" _I'm ok." She nodded, while swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _You're sure?" He whispered, while searching the truth into the deepness of Caroline's eyes._

" _Yes, don't worry about me." She reaffirmed, with a timid smile blessing her lips._

_Charles took a few unbalanced steps toward the priest, before lowering his cap in his hands, and nodding his head in respect at the religious man._

" _You will avoid talking to me all day I presume?" Elijah whispered into Katherine's right ear, while approaching her standing position, before lowering his head near hers._

" _What about_ _ **eternit**_ _y would that suit you better, Mister Smith?" Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. "Isn't it the best punishment given to liars?"_

" _Katherine…" Elijah sighed, while closing his eyes, before rubbing his eyelids. "Please give me the chance to explain everything to you?"_

" _I'm here to pay my respect to Rosa, Elijah; I don't have time for your pathetic self-pity time." She busted at him, in a low murmur. "If you are not interested in paying your respect to her, then leave, nobody will miss you."_

_Well, one thing was certain! Mayor Brownston was right; his delightful niece would more than certainly show him the wild temper of an English woman._

" _I … I want to thank all of you for being present, both in this cemetery and…And earlier in the… The church, Rosa would have been so touched by …" Charles stammered through his sentence, before lowering his head and closing his eyes, left under an intense emotion of sadness._

" _Hey boss! What's up with Katherine and Elijah?" Kol murmured into Caroline's left ear._

" _I don't know? They apparently broke things up." She shrugged, while shaking her head._

" _What? What's wrong with my American friend, he lost his touch and charm or what?" Kol mumbled, between his teeth, while taking a glimpse at the felt tension between the two of them._

" _I don't know!" Caroline repeated, while shaking her head. "It's not the time, Kol."_

" _Course, you're right." He nodded, seriously, before lowering his head in respect._

" _I'll take it from here." Klaus announced to the priest and to the small assembly, while approaching Charles's standing position, before sliding a comforting hand on his foster dad left shoulder. "I'll say the last words, Charles, you need to rest now."_

" _But, Rosa would have wanted…" Charles tried to object._

" _She would have wanted for you to rest." Klaus replied, while carefully pushing the elderly man toward Caroline._

_Caroline addressed a timid smile to Charles, before wrapping her right arm around his frail shoulders._

_Klaus took the priest position in front of the coffin, now buried into the ground, before lowering his head and swallowing a nervous lump in his throat._

" _Rosa told me once that life was actually meant to be a school on earth that would teach us how to love and to be love. The difficult challenges placed on our path were intended to make us grow into our loving nature. That is what Rosa was to me, a loving woman who took under her wings a troubled teenager boy that had lost his way and ability to love." Klaus said, while raising his teary eyes in the ones of Caroline._

_She suddenly felt tears fluently rolling on her cheeks, before slowly raising her right hand to wipe them off. Caroline knew instinctively how difficult it was for Klaus to open himself up this way, in front of the present assembly._

" _Her dedication, patience, altruism were bigger than anything that I've ever experienced in my life. She thought me how to believe in myself, to become the man that I am today, to accept my weakness and embrace my strength. She fought as long as she could this horrible sickness, and it is with grace that she left us." Klaus added, courageously, before leaning forward toward the soil._

" _This time let me help you, my friend." Klaus heard Kol's voice, before strengthening his upper body and locking his sight in his friend's._

_Kol raised his right hand on Klaus's left shoulder, while nodding his head in comfort, before leaning forward to grab a hand full of soil._

" _The angels are now with you, Rosa." Kol recited, while closing his eyes, before throwing the mud over the coffin._

" _The angels are now with you, Rosa." The assembly repeated in perfect synchronisation._

_Klaus walked to reach Charles's position, near Caroline, before wrapping his arms around the frail silhouette of the elderly fisherman._

" _She would have been so proud of you, son!" Charles managed to say in a low whisper. "Thank you for her."_

_Katherine walked toward the group before pulling her friend Caroline into a hug._

" _Thank you for being here!" She murmured in Carolines' ear, her head tugged in the crucible of her right shoulder, with tears rolling on her cheeks._

" _Where else would I be?" Caroline whispered back, while caressing her friend's hair, before rocking Katherine in her arms._

" _May I have the attention of the assembly?" Trevor exclaimed. "A lunch offered by my uncle, sister and I, will be graciously served at the Rose Garden, in memory of Rosa." He added, with as echo a few sentences of gratitude heard among the whispering of the crowd._

_Caroline raised her head and sight toward the entrance of the cemetery before opening her mouth in surprise, and letting a smile spread over her lips._

" _Katherine, look!" She exclaimed, while slowly detaching her friend from their embrace._

_Katherine turned her head and teary eyes toward the said direction, before letting a timid smile appear on her face._

" _Kol!" Both of them yelled the name of the young man, simultaneously._

_Kol turned his head toward the entrance of the cemetery prior to perceiving through the fog the shadow of a young woman, with dark long hair, that was walking toward them._

" _Go! What are you waiting for sailor?" Klaus smiled, before pushing his friend toward the American woman that was rushing toward him._

" _What are you doing back here?" Kol yelled, his race feet bringing him a little closer to her._

_Bonnie threw herself in Kol's arms, while letting out a sigh of relief, before wrapping her own arms around his neck._

" _I came as fast as I could, but…But…But, I got stock for one day in London, and I… I couldn't find any connection flight to … To Clovelly…And…" She stammered the words of her explanation, while burying her hands in Kol's hair._

" _Bonnie, Bonnie…" Kol repeated her name, while copping her face with both of his hands._

" _Yes?" She asked, her sight lost in his._

" _Just shut up!" Kol asked her, before crashing his mouth on hers, under her small cry of surprise._

" _Bonnie is back … This is certainly putting a balm on the opened wound." Trevor filled the silence, while wrapping his left arm around his sister's shoulders._

" _That's Bonnie; she would run the earth for her friends." Caroline added, while sliding her right hand in Klaus's. "Are you ok?" She whispered, discreetly, to him._

_He nodded, while interlacing his fingers with Caroline's._

" _It's nice to see her again, it's like she never left." Katherine added, while leading her walking steps, with her friends and brother at her side, toward the exit of the cemetery._

" _Where's Elijah?" Klaus enquired, while scattering the premises._

_Caroline raised her sight in her lover's, while shaking her head frantically._

" _What?" Klaus wondered, in a dumbfounded expression._

" _He left discreetly." Caroline replied, without giving more explanation._

" _We broke up!" Katherine replied, slyly. "This is Rosa's day; I would appreciate if it would stay that way."_

" _How come I'm always the last one to know those things?" Trevor asked his sister, while releasing his embrace on her. "What happened? You seemed so infatuated with one another?"_

" _You're the last one to know, because my private life is not to be scattered on the first page of the local newspaper, and it's because you're always the one who makes a fuss of everything!" She mumbled, angrily, to her brother, before walking quickly in front of her friends, while leaving the group speechless behind her back._

" _Whatever Elijah did to my sister, to put her in that state of mind, he will have to answer to me, for his actions!" Trevor lashed out, while nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

* * *

_Kol pushed the young woman in what used to be Bonnie's bedrooms at the Rose Garden pub, while slamming the door behind their backs with the help of his right foot._

_Bonnie stumbled her way inside the room, with Kol's hands frantically rubbing all over her body, while his lips were devouring the soft skin of her neck._

" _I missed you so much, darling … damn it!" He panted through his admission, while sliding his mouth on the hollow of her left shoulder._

" _I missed you too, baby." She replied, under her jerky breaths, while grabbing with both hands, the undisciplined locks on the lower part of his neck, with her head tilted back to give him a better access to her cleavage. "But I was gone only for a few days?"_

" _It seemed like eternity to me." He admitted, while pushing Bonnie in a laying position on the bed, under her small cry of surprise._

" _You're crazy!" She protested, feeling his hands raise the fabric of her sweater on her chest, with his lips tracing a trail of fire on her belly._

" _I'm crazy about you … My cauliflower." Kol mumbled, under his jerky breaths, while grabbing Bonnie's left wrist to pull the young woman in a sitting position on the bed, before pushing he sweater over her head._

" _Baby, maybe …" Bonnie tried to talk, before being cut in the middle of her sentence by Kol's lips capturing hers. "Mm…" She moaned sounds of pleasure. "Listen …" She tried a second time._

" _Darling, I don't want to listen or talk… I have better things in mind." He smirked, while dropping her sweater on the floor, before lowering the straps of her bra on her upper arms, with the tip of his tongue sliding on the curves of her shoulders._

" _Kol, please… I want you too, don't doubt that fact for a second … But, it's Rosa's Memorial Day … Maybe we shouldn't?" She panted, breathless, while burying her fingers in the thickness of his dark hair._

_Kol raised his sight in Bonnie's, while remaining motionless for a few seconds, before swearing out loud, and letting himself fall on the bed in a lying position._

" _Damn it, you're right!" He mumbled, between his teeth, while raising his right hand to stroke his eyelids._

" _I'm… I'm sorry…" She stammered the excuse, while letting her body fall on the bed, by his side._

" _No, no … It's me, who's a fool, you're right." He agreed with her say, while grabbing Bonnie's left hand, before kissing each tip of her fingers. "Call it the splurge of the moment." He added, while sliding a strand of hair behind her left ear._

" _I missed you." Bonnie murmured, while locking her sight with Kol's._

" _I missed you more." He let a twisted smile spread on his lips. "Why do you think I've just transformed myself into a sex addict?"_

" _You've always been a sex addict?" She arched one eyebrow, mocker._

" _Truer words never been spoken! And you, Miss Bennett, you love it!" He responded, while tickling both sides of her waist._

" _Kol, Stop this, no, no … Do not tickle me!" She begged him, breathless, while trying to push the young sailor away from her._

" _But it's so much fun!" He replied, laughing, while rolling his body in top of hers, before grabbing both of Bonnie's wrists and pushing her arms above her head, in an imprisonment gesture. "How will you save yourself now, Miss Bennett?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk plastered on his face._

" _Who says that I want to save myself from you?" She replied, a timid smile blessing her lips._

_Kol released her wrists from his firm grip, before lowering his head on her chest, while encircling her waist, before suddenly closing himself up in silence._

" _It was a difficult day, wasn't it, baby?" Bonnie asked, softly, while caressing Kol's hair._

_Kol nodded discreetly, before closing his eyes, with a single tear rolling on his left cheek._

" _Why don't you fall asleep for while?" Bonnie suggested, while passing the back of her own left hand on her teary eyes. "I'll wake you up later."_

_You're in big trouble Bonnie Bennett, big trouble … She thought to herself, while closing her eyes. Falling in love with an English man who lives on the other side of the ocean was not what she had envisioned to realize while coming back to Clovelly…_

* * *

_Katherine started to chop the onions placed on the chopping board. She was not expecting a lot of customers in the pub tonight, especially after this Memorial Day, but this simple task was occupying her troubled mind._

_The acute sound of the knife cutting on the wooden board increased as her tears started to fell fluently on the young woman's cheeks. But for once, the onions had nothing to do with her watery eyes._

_Katherine raised her head to pass the back of her right hand on her wet cheeks, while sniffling through her pain and sadness._

" _Will you keep lurking at me, while enjoying the spectacle?" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _I… I wasn't lurking at you." Elijah replied, before nervously passing a hand through his hair. "I was just … I mean, I saw Trevor and I asked him where you were … And I wanted to check on you." He stammered through his sentence. "I… I know how sad you are about Rosa's death."_

" _Well, you've checked on me, are you satisfied? And you can leave now!" Katherine responded, slyly. "It's not like we are in a relationship … We never were anyway!"_

_Elijah lowered his head, while taking a few deep breaths into his lungs, to calm himself down. What strength of character and tick skull this woman has!_

" _You perfectly know that you're telling yourself a lie … I care for you, Katherine, I've started caring about you the first time I've heard your beautiful name being pronounced by your uncle." Elijah pleaded his case._

" _Oh yes! The secret phone calls you were sharing with my uncle, prior to your arrival in the village!" Katherine busted, in anger. "You're such a stand-up guy, Elijah Smith!" She added, while cutting the onions with all her strength. "You are a liar and an impostor!"_

" _Be careful, you could cut yourself." Elijah suggested, while taking an extra step toward her standing position._

" _I would not take one additional step in my direction if I was you, Elijah!" She warned him, while turning her head to take a glimpse at his standing position, with the knife rose in her right hand. . "It's you who should be worried that I am holding a knife in my hand at the present moment."_

" _Fine, Katherine… You want to stab me, go ahead, what are you waiting for? Do it, give your best shot!" He proposed, while hitting his muscular chest with his right fist. "If this can help your anger over me, or make you happy again?"_

_Katherine let out a growl sound, before throwing the knife on the kitchen counter._

" _You're… You're not worth the effort I would put over you!" She stammered her answer._

" _Right…That is why you have so much rage inside of you, because you obviously don't care about me!" He lashed out._

" _Oh don't you turn this around for your own advantages, Elijah!" She yelled, while turning on herself to face him, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. ""You" were the one who lied to me since the first day of your arrival in the village."_

" _I've told you so many times before, Katherine… Yes, I lied to you… All of you about the real purpose of my presence in Clovelly's walls, because it was necessary for your uncle and I to find a plan to keep the villagers safe." Elijah explained once more._

" _You were not obligated to play the part of the amorous boyfriend as a part of your cover!" She busted in rage, while grabbing a casserole, before throwing it in his direction._

" _What the fuck woman?" Elijah yelled, in shock, while lowering his upper body to avoid the flying object. "You just throw a freaking casserole at my head!"_

" _And I will throw way more if you don't get your "butt" out of my kitchen!" She lashed out._

" _You were happy doing other stuff with my "butt" not even a few days ago!" He replied, while grabbing the casserole on the floor._

" _You are a real bastard!" She mumbled the words, angrily, between her teeth._

" _Katherine Louise Pierce!" Elijah warned, while slowly advancing toward the young woman standing position. "Get this through your tick skull: I did not play the part of the amorous boyfriend as a part of my cover, my feelings for you "were" and "are" genuine." He added, while grabbing both of her upper arms, before pushing her on the brick wall. ._

" _Let go of me!" She ordered him, while hitting his chest with her closed fists and squirming underneath his muscular body._

" _Listen to me!" He ordered, while cupping her face with both hands. "I fell in love with you, like I've never fell in love before with any other woman." He admitted, bluntly._

_Katherine stood motionless and speechless in front of her ex-lover, with her sight lost in his and her chest rising under her heavy breaths._

" _Only, if you were not so stubborn to see the truth in front of your eyes." He whispered, breathless, before lowering his head and capturing her trembling lips into a kiss._

_Katherine raised her hands to grabbed both of Elijah's fists, while closing her eyes under his passionate embrace, before pushing his hands away from her face, and turning her head far from the temptation. This was too much for her … The lies, Rosa's death, and Elijah's admission of love for her…Her head was now spinning …_

" _Leave, please …. Leave me alone." She begged him, while feeling tears starting to roll on her cheeks._

" _Oh no, please don't cry … Katherine!" Elijah implored, while caressing her hair._

" _Please go!" She reintegrated her demand, as a last prayer._

_Elijah nodded, while kissing her forehead, before leaving a disturbed Katherine, alone in the pub kitchen._

* * *

_The darkness of the night had set its black curtains over the village. Klaus had mentioned to Caroline that he would be hanging out with Kol and a few fishermen in the evening, around a few bottles of beer, which gave her the perfect alibi to listen to her sixth sense and find what she was supposed to find…Which was? She had no idea at the present moment, but she needed to confirm to herself that she was not losing her mind and sanity!_

_Caroline parked her car on the right side of the road, before turning her head toward the small yard that lead to the forest. It was definitely here, she thought to herself, while vividly remembering the emplacement, from her past dream. She turned her upper body toward the back seat before grabbing her jacket, a flashlight, and a small knife that she enter carefully inside her right boot. A woman was never too careful at night, and more so in the middle of nowhere!_

_She got out of the car, before crossing the road and taking a deep breath into her lungs. She took the path, while illuminating her walking steps with the help of the flashlight. She couldn't explain the reason she was here, or if she would find something or someone? But, she knew she needed to find the exact same spot of her past dream… She needed reassurance._

_She held still for a few seconds, while recognizing the same tree emplacement of her dream. She took a few extra walking steps, before raising her left hand on its bark._

" _How can I dream of a place that I have never seen or been before?" She questioned herself out loud, her heart pounding faster in her chest._

_That Esther witch woman was right … And in the deepness of her heart and soul she always knew it … A supernatural force was present in this village… And it was time for Caroline to find out what it was?_

* * *

_Klaus and Kol stepped outside the parked truck, before raising, simultaneously, their sights on the abandoned factory. An emergency meeting had been called under secrecy, with as invitees, for what they could only presumed, all the male villagers, fishermen of the county._

" _Now, why are my guts telling me that we both are the main purpose of this meeting?" Kol asked his friend, with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist._

" _Easy, because, we probably are." Klaus answered, while slowly walking toward the entrance, before lightening a cigarette under the dark sky of the night. "You want one?" He presented the pack to Kol._

" _Nope, thanks!" Kol replied, before throwing a chewing gum in his mouth. "I'll chew on my cherry flavour chewing-gum to give me courage." He added, mocker, while winking, before walking one step forward in front of Klaus's sight._

" _Hey …Mate?" Klaus called him._

" _Yap?" Kol replied, while turning around to face his friend._

" _Thanks for … I mean…" Klaus started, before lowering his head, and biting the skin of his bottom lip. "Thanks, for throwing the first hand of soil on Rosa's coffin." He added, while swallowing a lump in his throat. "It meant a lot to me."_

" _I was natural and you're welcome….Klaus." Kol replied, with a timid smile blessing his lips, before nodding his head. "So… Are you ready to face the Rock and Roll music of this evening?_

" _I'm ready, as much as you are." Klaus sighed before throwing his cigarette on the ground._

* * *

" _Who convoked this secret meeting?" A few of the fishermen yelled into the emptiness of the abandoned factory._

" _Mates, please keep calm!" Trevor tried to appease the worried minds. "It's me who gave the invitation, but I'm not sure what it's all about."_

" _The last time we were here, Trevor, you were barely a teenager and tragedy had set its feet inside our walls!" An older fisherman yelled above the loud voices._

_Klaus and Kol entered the premises of the abandoned factory, before walking toward the large group that was standing in the middle of the empty space._

" _Klaus, Kol…What is going on here, sailors?" Jamie asked the fishermen._

" _I have no idea… We've been convoked here under the same unexplained reason as all of you." Klaus replied truthfully, while nodding his head in respect._

" _You know that we have both of yours and Kol's back. We are just worried about your brother Tyler, will he come back to retaliate on the village? Do we need to protect our families? Do we need to make them leave while there's still time?" One of them asked, while agitating the all assembly by his own say._

" _Gentlemen… Control your excitement, please!" A strong male voice echoed into the emptiness._

_The repetitive sound of a cane pounding the concrete floor was soon heard, and a dark shadow silhouette presented itself in front of the present assembly._

" _Mayor Brownston!" A few fishermen saluted with respect, while nodding their heads._

" _Don't lash out on Trevor, for his silence. I've asked him to inform you of this meeting. He's not to be blame under any circumstances. Neither are Klaus or Kol." The mayor informed the assembly, while leaning the weight of his body on his cane, with both hands holding the handle firmly._

" _What is going on?" Klaus asked the middle age man, while taking a few steps toward his standing position._

" _It came to my attention that your brother Tyler wants to retaliate, with his army of werewolves, in this village, at the next full moon." Mayor Brownston informed, before hearing the loud voices of protestation. "Gentlemen, calm down please! We are here to discuss about it, not causing our own rebellion!" The mayor called the peace._

" _Who gave you this information, and how did you get it?" Klaus asked, while taking an extra step toward the silent man, before narrowing his sight in the Mayor's._

" _It's not important whom or how…It's really not." The Mayor responded, with a hand gesture of dismissal, before shaking his head, while avoiding the sailor's sight._

" _It's important to us, Mayor!" Kol stepped up his game, while approaching their standing positions. "We don't want to put these people life in danger!"_

" _I won't leave until I know." Klaus murmured, between four eyes, under his jerky breaths._

" _Mayor Brownston!" A fisherman called. "Please, consider that we don't want to put our families in danger."_

" _I have considered that fact above all others." Mayor responded in a firm tone of voice, while agitating his left hand. "I've been planning a strategy to keep you and you families safe. Don't forget that I have my own family in Clovelly." He added._

" _I have a good idea of the person who informed you, uncle." Trevor announced, shamelessly, while lowering his head._

_Kol and Klaus turned, simultaneously, their heads and sights toward Trevor, before taking a few steps to walk toward him._

" _Trevor, don't make me get the words out of your mouth!" Klaus warned him, both of his hands placed on each side of his waist._

" _Rebekah … She … She came back o the village one night, to see me." Trevor let out the admission, while stomping his feet._

" _Oh man… Don't tell me you fall for her lame excuse to see you again?" Kol busted, while nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

" _I suppose she saw you too, and informed you of Tyler's plan?" Trevor asked his uncle, while disregarding Kol's say._

" _No, she did not, Trevor." His uncle shook his head in disbelief, before stroking his eyelids. "But, considering your past involvement with the young woman, I'm not surprised you kept it a secret."_

" _How is she?" Klaus asked Trevor, while blenching under the surprise._

" _How is she?" Kol repeated, in shock. "Are you out of your freaking mind, mate? She turned against you; she left with Trevor, while leaving her brother, her boyfriend and her life in the village behind her, to follow your psycho brother, before helping him build an army of werewolves, for God sake!"_

" _She's still my sister, Kol." Klaus replied to him. "For me it's always been: family above all." He added, before turning his sight toward the assembly. "And when I say "family" I mean … All of you, the villagers of Clovelly." He added, while pointing toward the present assembly. "You … "You" are the ones who stood by our sides in the past, "you" protected the life of three teenagers, including my own sister, and for that I'll always be grateful. And if necessary, we, Kol and I… We'll leave the village to avoid putting your life, and the ones of those you love, in danger"_

" _She's in good health and about the same pain in the butt that she always been." Trevor informed Klaus, while nodding his head._

" _Thank you." Klaus responded, humbly. "Then, if it's not my sister that informed you of this prominent war, who was it, is it Tyler?" He reintegrated his question to the Mayor. "Did he come back?"_

" _No." Mayor Brownston shook his head._

" _It was you father... Mikael Mikaelson." A voice responded, under the exclamations of surprise, at the same time that a dark shadow appeared in front of the motionless assembly._

" _Elijah?" Trevor exclaimed, in shock._

" _Not to seem unwelcoming, but what is my American friend doing in here?" Kol asked Mayor Brownston._

" _What part of I will bring you to them at the right time you did not understood?" Mayor Brownston mumbled, angrily, between his teeth to Elijah. "This was anything but subtle, young man!"_

" _I don't do "subtle"." Elijah responded, in a whisper._

" _Mayor Brownston… Mayor Brownston …" The group of fishermen yelled his name to get the man's attention. "If we bring this mate…a civilian, a simple visitor in the middle of our private business, he could go to the police and blow our cover!" Another one exclaimed, in concern._

" _I can reassure you, I would never do that!" Elijah replied, while gesturing with both of his hands. "I'm here to help all of you!" He yelled more, to calm them down._

" _You better start explaining yourself, Smith!" Klaus growled, while positioning himself in front of the American man._

" _There's more urgent matter than this one, Klaus." Mayor Brownston informed him, while grabbing the fisherman left forearm with a hand of steel._

" _There is more urgent matter than knowing why Elijah lied to us about knowing our private business?" Trevor lashed out._

" _Yes!" Mayor Brownston replied, firmly. "Stefan Salvatore's truck was found in a nearby ravine burned to a cinder."_

" _What?" A general reaction was heard in the factory._

" _Clam down, please!" Mayor Brownston asked._

" _Is he dead?" Kol asked, with a speechless expression plastered on his face._

" _His body was not found inside the car or on the near premises… Therefore, at the moment, the gendarmerie is on a missing person investigation." Mayor Brownston informed._

" _I thought he left to meet Elena in London?" Trevor exclaimed._

" _Apparently, he met an obstacle before reaching the airport." Klaus added, between his teeth. "An obstacle named: Tyler!"_

" _You knew about this, Smith?" Trevor asked Elijah._

_The American took a deep breath into his lungs, before raising his sight back in Katherine's brother._

" _Yes." He admitted, while nodding his head._

" _For our defense…" Mayor Brownston started explaining. "It was Rosa's memorial service, and not the right time to bring this delicate subject on the table."_

" _Is it why my sister is so mad at you? Is she aware of your involvement with my uncle?" Trevor asked, while closing his fists in anger. "She knows that you've lied to her since the beginning?"_

" _Yes." Elijah nodded again._

" _I'm going to kill that bastard!" Trevor busted, before rushing toward the American._

" _Hey, hey, hey …" Klaus tried to retain Katherine's brother, while placing himself in front of the young English man._

" _Move out of my way, Klaus, I'll beat him up!" Trevor yelled, while trying to find his way around the fisherman._

" _Calm down!" Klaus ordered him, while grabbing both of Trevor's shoulders._

" _Calm down? He's been our friend for weeks now, Klaus. He infiltrated our life under false pretenses. And, he broke my sister's heart, how do you want me to calm down? What will help my anger is for my fist to hit his jaw!" Trevor yelled some more._

" _Trevor! Get a grip on yourself; you're making a scene for nothing!" Mayor Brownston ordered his nephew, in a strong voice._

" _You're probably right, Trevor … But, you need to calm down!" Klaus repeated, more calmly, while locking his sight with the young mate._

" _It's ok; man … It will be ok." Kol said, while passing his left arm around Trevor's shoulders._

_Klaus turned on his heels, before taking extra few steps to reach Elijah's standing position._

" _Listen man, I understand that … That it seems that way, but listen …" Elijah tried to explain._

" _Oh you understand, don't you? Well, understand this!" Klaus replied, before launching his closed right fist in Elijah's face, under the exclamations of surprise of the entire assembly._

_Elijah lost his balance, with his back hitting the cement wall placed behind his position._

" _Oh come on mate! What are you doing to my American friend?" Kol objected, while rushing toward Elijah, before handing a hand to help the man regain his equilibrium. "What are you thinking?" He asked Klaus, before turning his sight toward Elijah. "Are you ok?"_

" _I'm fine!" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, before raising his right hand toward his bruised cheek._

" _Good, then you won't object if I do the same?" Kol added, before launching his own fist into the other cheek, causing Elijah to lose his balance and to fall on the cement floor, under the cheering of the assembly._

" _Are you out of your minds?" Mayor Brownston objected, vehemently. "This man is here to help all of you, and this is the way you thank him for it?"_

" _How can you say that, Uncle? He's an impostor and a liar!" Trevor busted to the mayor._

_The steel door of the factory creaks under its hinges, letting in, on its passage, a military that dropped his green canvas bag and backpack on the cement floor, before strengthening his upper body and lightening a cigarette._

" _Don't hold your silence on my behalf, mates!" The man smirked, while taking his first puffs and first walking steps toward Elijah's laying position on the floor, before handing his right hand to help this fellow to rise on his feet again. "I've always enjoyed a good fight!"_

" _Who are you?" Elijah asked the military, with a suspicion look._

" _The name is Damon Salvatore, and who are you, mate?" Stefan's brother asked, while raising the American man in a standing position. "And more important, why are they beating you up?"_


	27. In the dawn of a full moon

_The steel door of the factory creaked under its hinges, letting in, on its passage, a military that dropped his green canvas bag and backpack on the cement floor, before strengthening his upper body and lightening a cigarette._

_"Don't hold your silence on my behalf, mates!" The man smirked, while taking his first puffs and first walking steps toward Elijah's laying position on the floor, before handing his right hand to help this fellow to rise on his feet again. "I've always enjoyed a good fight!"_

_"Who are you?" Elijah asked the military, with a suspicion look._

_"The name is Damon Salvatore, and who are you, mate?" Stefan's brother asked, while raising the American man in a standing position. "And more important, why are they beating you up in such a rude manner? Where is their sense of hospitality?" He mocked, while addressing himself to the assembly._

" _Salvatore, as Stefan's brother?" Elijah asked, while passing the back of his right hand on his opened lips, trickles of blood running on his chin._

" _The one and only, and you are stranger?" Damon asked the American man, while tucking his cigarette between his lips, before handing his right hand to Elijah._

" _Elijah Smith." Elijah presented himself, before shaking the man's hand._

" _Well, Elijah Smith, what makes you the enemy public number one of Clovelly?" Damon asked, a smirk twisting the corners of his lips._

" _Apparently, it seems to be a difference of opinion." Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while raising his sight toward Klaus, Kol and Trevor._

" _Isn't it always the case?" Damon replied, scoffer. "Mayor Brownston!" He saluted the eldest._

" _Damon." The mayor replied, politely while nodding his head._

" _Why are you coming back in the village, Salvatore?" Klaus asked, slyly, while raising his chin and taking a few walking steps to reach the visitor's standing position, with his closed fists placed on each side of his waist._

" _What is it to you, Mikaelson?" Damon replied, before approaching his face at near inch of the sailor's, while creating a death silence in the assembly._

" _You're such a bastard, Salvatore!" Klaus insulted him openly in front of the speechless assembly. "No one wants you here!"_

" _It is_ _ **Sergeant**_ _Salvatore for you asshole, and I'll take it as a compliment!" Damon replied, with his sight narrowed in the one of the fisherman, before letting out an unexpected laugh, while jumping into Klaus's arms. "Oh damn it, Mikaelson, it has been way too long!"_

" _Come here, scum!" Klaus laughed, himself, before hugging back the visitor._

" _And then, they'll say I'm the one acting crazy in this bunch?" Elijah mentioned, while shaking his head in disbelief, before taking in his hand the handkerchief that Mayor Brownston was handing to him._

" _Clovelly village is holding a lot of history in its nest, young warlock, and the people are staying true to their roots, and previous formed alliances." The mayor explained to Elijah._

" _Kol!" Damon exclaimed, while pulling himself away from Klaus's embrace, before striking its closed right fist with the one of the English man._

" _Hey Salvatore, it's been a while?" Kol replied._

" _Trevor!" Damon nodded to Katherine's brother._

" _Nice to see you mate!" Trevor replied, while smiling and nodding back at him._

" _How's Katherine?" Damon asked._

" _She's gluing together the broken pieces of her heart." Trevor responded, while frowning at Elijah._

" _Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Elijah whispered, while rolling his eyes._

" _Well, good think I'm back then, I'll make her forget this broken heart of hers in a heartbeat!" Damon replied, while winking._

" _What does he mean by that?" Elijah asked Mayor Brownston, in a low whisper._

" _Well, they used to be an item back in the days." The mayor whispered, with a smile twisting the corners of his lips._

" _They were playing musical romantic chairs with everybody in this village, or what?" Elijah groaned, in annoyance._

_Damon saluted a few more of the fishermen present in the assembly, before regaining his initial place near the mayor._

" _You heard about Stefan's disappearance?" Klaus asked Damon._

" _Yes, I can see that my jerk of brother had managed to be in trouble again." Damon replied, while nodding his head. "I was based in Germany when my superior informed me that Stefan was missing, and Clovelly was once more under investigation." He added. "Is there any more news regarding his disappearance?" He addressed Mayor Brownston._

" _It's too early, Damon, the investigation barely started." The mayor responded, while shaking his head, before crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _You think it has something to do with Klaus's brother, don't you?" Damon asked._

" _You know about Tyler and his involvement with the village?" Elijah questioned, while arching an eyebrow in suspicion._

" _My American Friend, get updated with the menu! I've known since I was a teenager." Damon replied, before throwing his cigarette on the cement floor._

" _Mayor Brownston, what is the plan? How are we going to be able to keep our families safe from danger? Can you tell us more?" A few fishermen yelled their concerns._

" _Please, just calm down!" The mayor suggested, while advancing with his can in hands. "First, as for you three, you need to keep your childish behaviors for yourselves! Katherine is my niece, and do you see me putting my nose in her private affairs? Elijah is here to help us, you should be grateful of his presence in our walls!"_

" _What do you mean by "private affair"?" Damon asked, dumbfounded. "The American and Katherine had a thing?" He asked, mostly surprised. "I thought you were talking about the broken pieces that my brother had caused her?" He turned his head toward Trevor._

" _I don't see how this is any of your concern?" Elijah replied, while passing the back of his right hand on his bruised cheeks._

" _You're right, stranger, it's probably not, but I'll make it anyway!" Damon replied, winking._

_Trevor lowered his head, before sighing loudly, his closed fists placed on each side of his hips._

" _Katherine had fallen for the American after your brother had obviously taking her for granted, while seducing my other sister, Elena." Trevor mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _You must be joking, mate?" Damon winced. "No offense intended, Mayor Brownston, but your other niece is a two time bitch whose main purposes in life have always been to gain money and men into her bed."_

" _Salvatore! I won't tolerate such display of disrespect of my family in public!" The mayor busted, in anger. "I did not call this assembly to wash my family dirty linen in front of everybody!"_

" _With all respect, Mayor, if you prefer to talk about Clovelly in a secret assembly, then why is "he": here?" Klaus asked, while pointing in direction of Elijah._

_The mayor turned his sight toward the American man, while sighing loudly._

" _Elijah is one of the remaining warlocks in America. The notoriety of his family is known worldwide in what is remaining of the supernatural world." Mayor Brownston finally admitted in front of a shocked assembly._

_A few exclamations were heard among the villagers and fishermen, mostly confusion over the announcement._

" _Gentlemen please!" The mayor exclaimed, to calm the assembly down._

" _Are you kidding me?" Kol busted. "This means that he was aware of Clovelly's past at his arrival in the village? That he knows what we are?" He addressed the mayor. "And you!" He added, while turning his angry stare toward Elijah. "You lured us to believe that you were someone that you're not? I basically bounded with you, man!"_

" _Kol, I had no other choices but to keep quiet, mate, don't make it something more than it truly is." Eljah replied, while raising a hand toward the young sailor._

" _Well, you certainly make it difficult to trust you, Smith!" Kol replied, wincing._

" _Uncle what were you thinking?" Trevor busted, at his turn. "You know that Clovelly's secrets need to stay buried in those walls."_

" _Trevor, I was thinking of the welfare of the villagers, and of my family. And I demand that you stop blaming this man for our past, problems and destiny. This is simply ludicrous!" The mayor exploded, while striking his cane on the cement floor._

" _Caroline?" Klaus whispered, while blenching under the sound of her name, before raising his sight in Elijah's._

" _I can assure you that she is not, by any means, mixed in any of this." Elijah swore. "It's merely a pure coincidence that she was asked to present herself for a work mandate at the same time Mayor Brownston contacted me."_

" _I believe you." Klaus nodded his head to the American._

" _You're going to believe him now? After all the lies he had told us?" Kol asked his friend._

" _It's not so much him that I believe than the fact that if Caroline was aware of Clovelly secrets, I would have heard an ear full already." Klaus concluded, while shrugging._

" _Who's Caroline?" Damon asked, dumbfounded. "Damn this village had quite its load of visitors since the past few months?" He mocked._

" _Gentlemen, can we keep silent for a moment!" The mayor demanded, in a louder voice._

" _What is the plan?" Klaus asked._

" _Elijah?" The mayor offered him to speak, with a hand gesture._

" _In the next few days, the wives, children and elderlies will need to be sent away from Clovelly." Elijah started explaining. "It's essential to make them leave at night, and not in the days at the view of the authorities or of our enemies."_

" _They are watching us, aren't they?" Klaus asked Elijah._

" _We suspect they do." Elijah nodded._

" _What about the authorities?" Kol asked, while nervously passing his right hand through his tangled hair._

" _That is our main concern." Elijah replied. "If we don't want for them to rehash the past of this village, we need to keep this pack of werewolves' upcoming visit a secret."_

" _How can I help?" Damon asked, while placing himself in front of Elijah's view._

" _If you could use your army privileges and lure the investigators out of the town for let say a false track regarding your brother's disappearance that could actually be grandly appreciated." Elijah suggested._

" _You can count it done!" Damon nodded, in approval._

" _What if I would surrender myself to Tyler? This would put a stop to this never ending sufferance!" Klaus lashed out, while closing both of his fists in anger._

" _No!" Mayor Brownston replied, firmly. "You won't do such an idiotic thing, young man. Did you already forget that we've just buried one of our own? Rosa would come at me from her grave if something would happen to you."_

" _I know, it's just that …" Klaus lowered his head with shame._

" _No, Klaus, you're not the "problem" here. They are the "ones" going against the law of nature, not you." Elijah explained, while meeting the sailor's gaze, under the villagers and fishermen exclamations of protest. "You've both proven that you could leave with your supernatural identity among humans." He added, while turning his head toward Kol. "Therefore, you are not against its balance."_

" _We need to remain united as "one" in this same cause. We'll roll up our sleeves if necessary, and we'll battle against the enemy to save what is ours!" The Mayor exclaimed, under the loud cheering of the assembly._

* * *

_Elijah walked through the parking lots, directing his steps toward the entrance of the pub, while raising his head to take a last glimpse at the quarter moon, before pulling the door and passing the threshold of what he had called "home" since the first day of his arrival in the village…Not so long ago…_

_ooOoo_

" _ **Hi, is there somebody here?" Elijah screamed, after pushing the wooden door and entering the Rose Garden Pub, while taking his first walking steps inside the bar/restaurant.**_

_**"Here mate." Elijah heard a voice, before seeing a young man push the swinging doors of the back kitchen, while carrying a box in his hands.** _

_**"Need a hand with that?" Elijah offered, while approaching the bar counter.** _

_**"Very kind of you stranger, but I have everything under control." Trevor replied, while dropping the box on the bar counter, before wiping his hands on his apron and handing it to Elijah. "What can I do for you stranger? We are closed till lunch time, you just missed breakfast, but I can make a special if you're in need of good food to fill your stomach."** _

_**Elijah shook his hand, while nodding his head and smiling.** _

_**"Elijah."** _

_**"I'm Trevor, nice to meet you Elijah, what is bringing you to Clovelly, stranger?" Trevor asked, while returning his smile.** _

_**"I'm actually visiting someone who's staying in this village for a couple of months, maybe you know her? She's from the Head Office of Fish and Sea International Company?" Elijah started explaining, before raising his head and seeing another person pushing the swinging doors, while carrying several boxes in his/her hands.** _

_**"You don't say, you're a visiting friend of Miss Forbes?" Trevor exclaimed, while smirking, before adding. "Of course, everybody knows the lovely Miss Forbes in the village." Trevor started, while taking a box from what seems to be a woman, with her long chestnut, curly hair falling on her shoulders, before turning her back at them. "Katherine?" Trevor called, while grabbing her left arm and turning her toward Elijah.** _

_**"Oh, hello, I did not see you there." She said very candidly, while smiling to Elijah, and wiping her hands on her own apron.** _

_**Elijah stood still, motionless and breathless, while drowning his sight in the dark brown ones of that magnificent woman who was standing in front of him.** _

_**"Pardon me, I'm not acting this way usually, with such impoliteness but...You surprised me." Elijah mumbled, while sighing nervously.** _

_**Katherine nodded her head to the stranger, while blushing under his insistent gaze, glancing rapidly at her brother, who shrugged his shoulders as surprised and dumfounded.** _

_**"Hi, I'm Katherine...Katherine Gilbert." The beautiful brunette named herself, while handing her right hand to the stranger, before adding. "What is bringing you to Clovelly, Mate?"** _

_**"Elijah..." He responded, slowly sliding his fingers in her delicate, petite hand, before closing his own on hers, while being hit by a powerful shiver.** _

_**Katherine froze all her movements, while drowning her sight in the one of the stranger, feeling an electrical shiver hitting her spin, pulling out her hand from his, the fire of hell burning her skin, before nervously sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear.** _

_ooOoo_

" _No such luck for you, Mate, I'm closing in five minutes." He heard Katherine yell from her standing position behind the bar counter._

_He stood in the penumbra of the entrance, while watching the young English woman clean the counter with a washcloth in her hands. She finally raised her sight toward him, before blenching at the visitor sight._

" _Oh it's you!" She mumbled, disinterested, between her teeth._

" _You used to greet me in a more enthusiastic manner, Katherine." Elijah replied, wincing, while advancing toward the brunette._

" _I used to think that you were something else than a "liar", what can I say things change, Elijah." Katherine relied, dryly, while cleaning the counter._

" _Yes, things have changed, indeed." Elijah replied. "But I've never been a liar to you; I've just omitted to tell you the all truth, for your own safety, Katherine. I'll be gone and out of your way by tomorrow morning, good night." He informed, nodding, before strolling thought the tables, toward the stairs leading to the rented bedrooms._

" _Wait! What do you mean you'll be gone by tomorrow?" She exclaimed, in shock, while taking a few walking steps in his direction. "Are you going back … I mean, to New-York, already?" Katherine asked, while standing, arms crossed over her chest, behind his back._

_Elijah held his pace at her demand, while closing his eyes, and lowering his head._

" _No, I just … I believe it would be easier for you if… If I would leave the pub, therefore, I'll be staying at your uncle's house until the full moon." Elijah explained to her._

" _There's no need for you to leave, Elijah, and certainly not on my account! I can… I perfectly can separate my private life from my life as the owner of this pub. You're not under any obligation to leave your night accommodation." She explained to him, secretly relieved that he was not leaving Clovelly for good, as of now._

" _Then let's just say that it will be better for you if I take my distance." He replied, while slowly turning on himself to face her._

" _Well, I can assure you that our brief relationship is part of the past now and … Oh my God, what have happened to your face?" Katherine asked, in shock, while raising her sight on his opened wounds and bruises._

" _What? Oh these? It's nothing, just a friendly battle between consenting men." He informed, with a fake smile, under her watchful eyes._

" _What do you mean "nothing"? You've been beat up!" She exclaimed._

" _It's really nothing, Katherine, and there's certainly no need for you to be concerned." He dismissed it, while raising his hand to cover his jaw._

" _Who did this to you?" She stubbornly asked, while pushing his hand away, before touching the bruises on his face. "You're still bleeding! Your wounds need to be disinfected as soon as possible….Sit!" She ordered him, while pointing toward a chair, before rushing behind the bar counter to grab a first aid kit._

" _Contradicting your order would only bring me more bruises, I presume?" He mocked, while reluctantly sitting on a chair._

_Katherine turned a deaf ear, while grabbing a bowl of warm water, soap, alcohol, and the first aid kit, before retracing her steps toward Elijah's sitting position._

" _Either you're telling me who did this to you, or I'll find out by myself." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while grabbing his jaw and passing her wet cloth on his opened wound._

" _Why would you nurse me? I'm just one of your many customers who have been beat up; this shouldn't be a big deal to you?" Elijah asked, perniciously, while shrugging._

_Katherine poured alcohol on a piece of cotton wool, before, viciously, rubbing his injured skin._

" _Ouch! Damn it!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, under the burning sensation. "You're enjoying this a bit much, aren't you, Katherine?"_

" _Just keep still and silent and it will be less painful for the both of us." She suggested, smirking, while passing a Q-tip on his opened bottom lip. "Who was it? Who beat you up?" She reintegrated her question._

" _It's not a big deal, really … Klaus and Kol, plus your brother." Elijah replied, evasively._

" _What? For whatever reasons would they do something like this to you? Are they losing their freaking minds?" Katherine exclaimed, in shock._

" _It was to preserve your honor, apparently." Elijah replied. "I can't even be mad at them, I deserved it. I would have probably done the same in their places."_

" _Are they mad? Preserving my honor? What century are we? 18oo'? Oh my God, this is unbelievable!" She lashed out, while lowering the bottle of alcohol on the table, before grabbing her head with both hands. "For your lies and omissions, there's only one person in this world that can beat you up, Elijah Smith, and that person is standing in front of you at the present moment!" She pointed a finger to his nose._

" _Well, if you're in need to beat me up, as of now, can we at least postpone it until tomorrow, beautiful?" Elijah suggested, while cracking his facial bones to replace his jaw._

" _I'm sure that was not the only reason, it can't be the only reason?" She questioned, repeatedly._

" _It wasn't." Elijah responded, while shaking his head. "They also learned about … About what I was…. They learned about my warlock origins." He informed the brunette._

" _Oh!" Katherine let out the exclamation of surprise. "Well, all is in the open then? Nevertheless, just know that my brother will hear an ear full when I'll get my hands on him! We passed the second millennium; women are able to take care of their own honor without having men beating each other only to show their testosterones!" She passed the message, while cleaning Elijah's face with the wet cloth._

" _They care about you, Katherine." Elijah replied. "But the question I am asking myself now, is why do you still care about my welfare?"_

_Katherine lowered her head, while drowning her sight in the American's, before swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _What happened between us, concerns "us" not anybody else, Elijah." She replied, under her raising heartbeats. "I don't wish for you to be beat up this way because of me."_

" _I made a mistake, Katherine. But it has nothing to do with the way I feel about you, why can't you understand that?" Elijah replied, while slowly raising his hands behind her thighs, higher … Much higher…_

" _Elijah! Get your hands away from my butt!" She warned, while narrowing her sight at him._

" _It's helping me keep my balance, beautiful, I could suddenly experience some dizziness, and you would feel bad if I would fall." He tried to relax the atmosphere, with a bit of humor._

" _You're sitting on a chair, there's no chance of that happening!" She replied, with a slap._

" _Ouch!" He exclaimed, while pulling his hands away. "You still care for me, Katherine, or you wouldn't nurse me this way, at least admit it?" He asked, hopeful._

_Katherine remained silent, while placing a bandage on his chin._

" _You should be back as your old self in a couple of days." She finally replied, while pushing herself away from his too closed proximity._

_She reached the table, before replacing the kit inside the box, under the tremors of her hands._

" _What happened tonight Elijah? The Pub was empty of all his regular customers. And I am not an idiot; I suspect that all the villagers and fishermen were meeting with you and my uncle." She asked, hopeful that he would finally tell her the truth for once. "Please, I need to know?" She begged more, before facing him._

_Elijah raised his sight in the one of the young woman, before sighing loudly and nodding his head._

" _Yes." He replied. "There was a meeting."_

" _Is it because of Stefan's disappearance? Do they suspect that Tyler could be behind it?" Katherine asked, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _Yes, "we", as an all… We suspect that it could indeed be Klaus's brother doing." Elijah replied, before rising on his legs. 'There's only a few days left before the full moon, Katherine, and people need to grasp the idea that we're going on war with an revengeful werewolf and his pack, and that they will soon enough invade our walls." He approached the young woman's standing position, before grabbing both of her shoulders and drowning his sight in hers. "You need to be kept save, Katherine; you need to leave Clovelly for a few days. We need to put the women and children at safe distance from here."_

" _No, Elijah! I won't leave my home; and I won't leave my family and friends behind, while this village is in danger. Nothing will push me away from Clovelly!" She busted at him, before freeing herself of his firm grip. "I'll fight with all of you, and if you push me to leave, I'll find a way to come back."_

" _It's not my place to order you to stay or to leave, but your family will ask you to listen to their demand." He informed her._

" _And I'll tell them the same as I've just told you." She replied. "And, how will you manage to keep Caroline and Bonnie out of what is happening?"_

" _Kol is taking care of Bonnie, as for Caroline … I have no idea, how we will resolve that problem." Elijah replied, while passing a hand through his tangled hair._

" _I stay firm on my decision, I won't leave Clovelly … Tyler's pack of werewolves or not, I'll stay and defend what is mine!" She reaffirmed._

_Elijah let a smile spread on his injured lips, while taking an extra step toward Katherine, before cupping her face in his hands._

" _Oh foolish woman, how can't you believe how truly beautiful, brave and courageous you are? And how smitten I am by you?" He murmured, while closing his eyes and lowering his forehead on hers. "You are taking my breath away, Katherine." He added, softly, while slowly raising her chin in his right hand to softly kiss her lips, before turning on his heels and leaving her motionless and breathless in the middle of the dining room._

* * *

_Caroline rolled her head on the pillow; drown into her profound sleeping state of mind, while keeping her eyes shut under her trembling eyelashes, and moans of despair._

_ooOoo_

_**She heard a few loud screams, and saw a few sporadic fires that had been set in the village, the redness of their flames rising in the sky toward the luminosity and brightness of the full moon. Devastation, pain, and sufferance, could be felled with each step she was dragging her feet to make into the streets of Clovelly. She saw a few villagers and fishermen, lying sporadically on the ground, in front of houses, or in the streets, some of them left to their deaths, others wailing their distress in a few lamentations.** _

" _ **Caroline, don't be afraid, I'm with, you'll be fine." She heard a voice in the back of her mind.**_

" _ **Esther is that you?" She asked, while looking around in hope to find that strange woman, but with no such luck. "What happened to the village? Why are these bodies lying around in the streets?" She asked, in shock. "Why is the pub in flames? Oh my God the place is burning into ashes! Where is everybody?"**_

" _ **It's just a dream … Just embrace it, Caroline." The voice in her head explained.**_

" _ **I can't breathe, I'm so scared." Caroline replied, while closing her eyes and biting into her bottom lip, before feeling tears rolling on cheeks.**_

" _ **Don't be scared, my child!" The voice tried to calm the young woman. "Embrace who you are, and never forget that he'll be by your side, and he'll protect you of his life." She added. "We'll meet soon…."**_

_**Caroline raised her sight and finally saw the majestic animal advanced toward her standing position, its bright yellowish eyes fixated on her, his lustrous black fur shining under the luminous rays of the full moon… Caroline let herself fall on the pavement; nothing meant anything anymore, if she had to die because of that black wolf… She simply would die with a sense of courage and dignity inside of her.** _

_**The animal slowly approached her, before holding his pace at a near few feet of distance, while letting a loud growl out of his gob.** _

_**Caroline raised her head and sight in the one of the wolf, before feeling a powerful and spiritual connection being established between them.** _

_**The wolf laid itself on the pavement, before dragging his legs toward Caroline, before lowering its muzzle near her hands, while slowly licking the tears from her skin, in an unexpected attempt to erase her pain.** _

_**ooOoo** _

_Caroline gasped for air, while strengthening her body in a sitting position on the bed, her right hand raised over her chest, while her left hand was covering her mouth to silence her cry. She took a few deep breaths inside her lungs, to calm herself down, before turning her head to take a quick glimpse at Klaus. He was soundly asleep by her side, not aware of her present turmoil._

_She slowly let herself fall back on a lying position on the bed, while tucking her left hand underneath her pillow. This had to stop! She needed to find out what was wrong with her?_

* * *

_**A few days later…** _

_The quietness of the English house was suddenly interrupted by the lapping sound of the water running from the showerhead to the tiles and on Klaus's chest. The young man leaned his head under the warm water to wet his hair, before grabbing a bottle of shampoo with his right hand. The last few days had been hectic to say the least, leaving on their trails a deep hole in his heart with Rosa's death, questioning over Stefan disappearance, and the lethal threat of Tyler with the upcoming full moon. The only constant reassurance in his life at this moment had been…._ _**Caroline** _ _!_

_This young woman who had arrived from New York City, with her uptight and snobby attitude and two piercing blue eyes in which he could have drown himself in them until his last remaining breath… That fearless, stubborn, combative she-cat had fought him with all that she got in her, and this constant fire between them had attracted him like a moth to the flame … He rose his hands on his chest, neck, the base of his hair, with a smile spreading on his manly lips, in remembrance of their first encounter…_

_ooOoo_

_**"Are you George Chester?" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while trying to keep her calm.** _

_**"No, my lady, I believe I'm not." Klaus answered her, while taking another handful of tobacco, before chewing with his mouth open, making Caroline closes her eyes in disgust, while counting up to ten, in her head.** _

_**This New York Diva, on her high heels expensive boots, was biting too easily his bait, thought Klaus, while enjoying every moment of her obvious suffering, and he would certainly give her the change for her money!** _

_**"Then do you know where I can find him?" She asked him, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture.** _

_**"No, I don't, Princess." He replied to her, before adding. "Why?"** _

_**"Why?" She exclaimed. "Because I'm standing under the pouring rain, and I am supposed to meet with him. Do you even know who I am? Are you working for Fish & Sea?" ** _

_**"I'm working firstly for my beautiful ass, sweet pie." He replied to her. "But, if it's George Chester that you're waiting for, he asked me to take care of you, so come with me, and I'll bring my Queen where she supposed to be." He added, before starting to walk again, his hands in his front pockets, while dragging his army boots in the puddle, leaving a mouth open – speechless Caroline behind him.** _

_**"Aren't you going to be a gentleman and help me with my luggage?" She screamed at him, while hitting her feet on the dock.** _

_**"I ain't a gentleman, Princess, I'm a fisherman!" He replied to her, while smirking of contentment.** _

_**ooOoo** _

_Oh yes … She had slowly but surely got under his thick skin the last few weeks, in the most unexpected way. So what was the problem now? The princess has slowly, but surely, infiltrated his heart… And that scared him more than he could even explain._

_Unfortunately for the fisherman, letting his feelings out about his "lady-boss" would not be as easy as it may seem. He had never loved a woman before, with the exception of his foster mother, Rosa, and couldn't begin to know what a woman would want from him? Furthermore, a world of secrets was standing between them, and he was too damn aware of the complexity of the present situation and of their present fire and ice relationship. In addition, he needed to keep her in the darkness of his true identity as a werewolf, and the supernatural world of Clovelly, and all of this for her own safety. One day, not so far away from now, she would leave him, the village, and go back to her life in the big city, and he would be left behind with a few memories to keep him warm in the winter time… That what he could at least hoped for in the future._

_If he had not been such a weak and coward man, he could have pushed Caroline at arm length, while combatting this burning attraction… But, her scent, the softness of her skin, of her lips, the way her body moved underneath his while mating, had become a drug, and he was not able to get rid of this addiction… The way he felt when he was at a near inch of contact from her essence could not be denied anymore. She had become air to him…_

_But this building "relationship", in lack of other better description that could have come to his mind, would have to wait for the time being … More urgent manners were in need to be taken into consideration. The full moon was upon them, and Tyler and his pack would soon invade Clovelly's wall in the ultimate goal of revenge, while leaving the villagers in need of reassurance that no further life would be taken away from them._

_Klaus leaned his head to the back, while trying to push his dark thoughts away from his troubled mind, by rinsing the foam in his hair, before letting a smile spread on his lips._

" _You like what you're seeing, Love?" He asked, while keeping his eyes shut, with his head kept under the water._

_Caroline startled at his say, her flushed cheeks on fire, before strengthening her upper body from her leaning position on the arch. She had to admit to herself that she had been lurking at his naked view since a few minutes now. The water sliding on his chest, under his tensed muscles, down on his toned stomach, before dying on his pelvis, down on his legs… And she was not even ashamed of her shameless behavior!_

" _I did not even notice that you were in the shower; get a grip on your oversized ego, Mikaelson." She replied, while lying through her teeth, before shrugging and hammering her high heels on the tiling floor. She placed herself in front of the bathroom mirror, makeup bag in hands._

_Klaus opened one eye, before turning his head and taking a glimpse at her allure: high heels shoes, black nylons mesh, short leather skirt, silk blouse, her hair raised in a loose bun in the top of her head._

" _Are you trying to seduce me in the early morning hours, Forbes?" He mocked. "You know that your naked butt is all this fisherman needs to awaken his erotic arousal."_

_Caroline raised her head before taking a glimpse at Klaus's reflection in the mirror._

" _You're flattering yourself, sailor, I was missing my old self, I thought it was time to make her re-emerge again." She replied, while coloring her lips of a red lipstick._

_Klaus winced at her say, while nervously swallowing a lump in his throat. What did she meant by her old self?_

" _Nostalgia, Forbes? Are you thinking of packing your suitcases soon, and perhaps go back to New-York?" Klaus suggested, slyly. 'Why not today? It's as good as a day than any others after all?" He shrugged, while closing his fists in anger._

_Maybe this could be the best solution to keep her safe from the werewolves' evasion of the next full moon, the best solution to shelter his heart? Then how come the mere thought of Caroline's departure felt like air was leaving his lungs, and his heart was breaking in thousands of pieces?_

_Carolina dropped her lipstick in the sink, under her jerky breaths and shaking hands, while feeling her heartbeats rise dangerously in her chest._

" _You want me gone from Clovelly, for good?" She asked, in shock, while turning on herself to face his standing position in the shower._

" _Don't give me that look, Forbes, and don't turn my words around in your mouth!" He pointed a finger at her direction. "You've just mentioned that you were missing your old self, and probably your old life back in New-York. It's not like Clovelly has ever been your cup of tea to start with, it's not like I was your kind of fellow either? And I'm sure Trevor and Kol will be more than happy to throw a farewell party in your attention." He shrugged, disinterested, while scrubbing his arms vigorously with a bar of soap… Damn her! "Or perhaps a nice visit to the big Apple to buy yourself some designers clothes would relax you in the next days?"_

_She walked, closed fists on her hips, the separating steps separating her from the shower, with a rage, bigger than she had ever experimented since her arrival in Clovelly, locked inside of her. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo in her hands, before throwing it at Klaus's face._

" _What the fuck, Forbes?" Mikaelson exclaimed, while catching the bottle in his hands._

" _What did you just say to me? No, fuck you, Mikaelson!" She yelled, while pointing a finger at his face. "How dare you? I've been by your side the past few days, while consoling and supporting you like no other woman ever did before me, with the exception of Rosa, and I am still wondering why I'm losing my precious time and energy over a jerk like yourself!"_

" _I've never asked you to stay by my side; and to mother me this way, I can manage to take care of myself, by myself!" He winced._

" _Oh, you're infuriating me like no other man before you!" She let out her rage, before stomping her feet on the tilling floor. "Screw you Mikaelson, you and your stubbornness; because you're my type of fellow, if you were not my type why do you think I would stay by your side, and let you screw me in bed? You stupid fool!" She lashed out more. "And as for Clovelly not being my cup of tea... once again, how could you dare? I've fell in love with this village and its people; I've been trying to save the fishermen for losing their jobs, so fuck you again, Mikaelson!"_

' _Are you done?" He mumbled, between his teeth, while breathing heavily._

" _No, I'm not done!" Caroline exclaimed. "When I've said that I was missing my former self, I meant that I felt I was not sexy enough anymore. Look at these fingernails? They did not have a proper manicure since weeks! And this is because of you; you transformed me into a fisherman's wife!"_

_Klaus lowered his head to burst into laughter, while raising his hand to cover his mouth._

" _Oh, don't you dare laugh at me!" She shouted to his face._

" _Drop your expensive shoes on the floor or they'll get soaked in no time." He warned, while narrowing his fiery sight on her._

" _What? Oh no, don't you dare take a step in my direction, Mikaelson! I'm so mad at you! You've already ruined one of my most expensive pair of boot the day of my arrival in this village!" she pointed a finger in his direction, before choosing in her head to be safe, while throwing her Louboutin shoes in a corner of the small room._

_Klaus stepped outside the shower, his eyes narrowed on his prey, before taking a few steps in her direction, while promptly capturing her wrists and pulling her toward his naked self._

" _Klaus, I'm not joking! Let go of me, now! You're all wet and you'll mess with my clothes, makeup and hair!" She screamed from the top of her lungs, before being thrown on his left shoulder, while being carrying back under the water._

_He pushed her on the tiles walls, before lowering his head and crashing his mouth on hers, under her cries of protestation._

_Caroline punched his chest with her closed fists, before letting out a groan of pleasure, while crossing her arms around his neck._

" _I hate you, Mikaleson!" She whispered, between two kisses, before burying her fingers in his wet locks._

" _The feeling is mutual, Forbes!" He responded, while unbuttoning her blouse, before throwing it at their feet._

" _You are ruining my leather skirt!" She objected, vehemently._

" _Then you won't need it, I suppose, Love?" He mocked, smirking, while pulling the heavy wet fabric down on her legs, before burying his head on her neckline._

_He gently pushed the straps of her lace bra, before revealing her breasts to his sight, softly nibbling on her erected nipples, while sliding his hands underneath her panties to push it down and caress her butt._

" _Oh, Klaus …" She panted, under her shortness of breaths, before feeling herself elevated in his arms, her legs now crossed around his waist._

_Klaus cupped her face in his hands, while drowning his sight in Caroline's, the water of the shower slowly sliding on their burning bodies._

" _I don't care about your designer clothes, you makeup or shoes … I just want "you", you underneath all of this artifices." He murmured, while softly caressing her hair. "And most of all, "you" in here, with me, even if I should …" He let his secret thoughts slip, before holding his silence._

" _You can't say those words to me, sailor." She whispered, breathless, while biting her bottom lip._

" _Why not, Love?" He asked._

" _Because, then I'll have to forgive you, and let me kiss you again…And again…And again…" She explained, in a low whisper, before closing her eyes and feeling his lips touch hers._

* * *

" _What are these, Love?" Klaus asked Caroline, while drying his hair with a body towel placed around his neck, with and an additional one dressing his hips, before crabbing the few files that were placed on his side of the bed._

" _These are the files you've asked me for, with the financial estimation to buy the share of the boats." She replied, while wrapping her wet body in a dressing gown._

" _You've done it?" He asked, surprised, while turning on himself to face her._

" _Of course I did it; you've asked to see the estimation." She shrugged, while tying the silk belt around her waist. "But, Klaus, please, it will only make you feel helpless about this all unfortunate situation."_

" _Don't worry!" He replied, while pressing a finger on her lips to silence her._

_He took the files in his hands, before looking at the different charts inside of them._

" _What will happen in the next month? How many will be laid off at the end of the season?" He inquired._

" _I've been asked to lay off fifty percent of the present effective." Caroline replied, shyly, while biting her bottom lip._

" _Fifty?" He repeated, amazed, before taking a sitting position at the foot of the bed. "That's … That's a high number, I wasn't expecting that high."_

" _Please, don't be mad at me, I'll try to find ways to at least lower the number to forty-five." She replied, with concerns._

" _I'm not mad at you, Caroline." He shook his head. "We'll find a way."_

" _Klaus, we are talking about millions here, I highly doubt that you'll be able to gather this kind of money." She replied, while placing herself in front of his sitting position._

" _I've seen strangest thing." He smiled, while closing the files in his hands, before raising his sight in hers. "I know a few people. In the chance of being able to buy the share, could we save the jobs of all the fishermen?"_

" _Yes, I don't see why not?" Caroline nodded. "But it's unlikely feasible."_

" _We'll have to see then." He concluded, still confident._

" _Is there any news about Stefan disappearance?" She asked, shyly._

" _No, it's still the same." He shook his head. "That is why I would like for you to take a few days away from Clovelly, Caroline, we're probably having abduction on our hands, and I don't want you in the village, until the investigation is closed. Why won't you go back to New-York for a week?"_

" _No! I'm staying!" She responded, firmly, while turning on her heels and opening the wardrobe, before grabbing a skirt, and a t-shirt. "I can't leave, Klaus, I need to work, I need to earn my money."_

" _I think that you couldn't be more stubborn, Forbes?!" He lashed out, while rising on his legs._

" _It's not because I am sharing your bed, Mikaelson, that you'll be able to control my actions." She responded, slyly. "I'm staying in Clovelly, and this … If you like it or not, it makes no difference!"_

" _I don't like it!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Well, deal with it; we don't always have what we want!" She replied. "In the meantime, I'll deal with the fact that you've been hiding things from me since the first day I've arrived in Clovelly. I would call that: "Tit for tat"!" She added, angrily, while entering the bathroom, before slamming the door to his face._

" _Love, open the damn door!" He shouted, while hitting his closed fists on the panel, but without being answered._

* * *

_Kol lowered the sheet on Bonnie's back, while caressing its crucible, his fingers slowly sliding on the silkiness of her skin, before lowering his head to leave a trail of burning kisses._

_She startled in her sleep, while stretching her arms above her head, a heavenly smile blessing the corners of her lips._

" _If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up!" She whispered, while yawning, and turning her head on the pillow to take a glimpse at her lover._

" _I'm way too awesome and handsome to exist only in dreams, my cauliflower." Kol mocked, openly._

" _Oh my God, you obviously forgot the part about being full of yourself!" Bonnie busted into laughter._

" _Perhaps, but I'm a man full of himself who obviously managed to satisfy you in bed for the past two days in a row, Miss Bennett." He smirked, before softly nibbling on her right earlobe._

" _I'm not complaining." She giggled under his caresses. "But now, you're tickling me!"_

" _Well, I could do other "things" to you if you would ask nicely." Kol responded, while lowering his lips on her neck._

" _Kol! I'm ashamed … We've stayed isolated in this bedroom for the past two days without even stepping outside one single time." She tried to push him away, but without succeeding._

" _Not true, we managed to eat!" He responded, while arching both eyebrows._

" _We ate because Katherine was worried that you would famish me, and she dropped us food platters in front of the bedroom door, for us to eat!" Bonnie objected, vehemently._

" _Not my fault if you are obviously not immune to my irresistible charm. It was like that since the first day you have laid your pretty little eyes on me, darling." Kol murmured, while pushing her hair on the left side to leave a clear path to his caresses._

" _What?" She exclaimed, outraged, while turning her body around, before facing Kol, with both of her hands pushing on his chest to hold his embrace. "I couldn't stand the side of you that day, when we met on the pier; you were arrogant, impolite, rude, and a real jerk!"_

" _Oh come on! You're lying; it was love at first sight for you!" He smiled, foolishly. "Drop it, darling, you know that denying it is making you look like a liar, a sexy as hell liar, but a liar nevertheless." He added, before sliding his hands on each side of her hips, before raising them to her breasts._

" _No, no, no!" She pushed his hands away. "You're delusional! You called me a prostitute and I would have miraculously fallen under your charms at that particular time? Are you mad?"_

_ooOoo_

_**"Are you lost or in need of companionship, my lady?"** _

_**Bonnie heard a voice addressed itself to her, while making her startle with surprise, before rising on her two legs from her sitting position on the luggage, with a hand placed over her chest, to control the racing beats of her heart.** _

_**"Oh, you startled me!" She exclaimed, while smiling timidly to the man who was standing in front of her, his back leaning on a cement column of the quay, while lighting a cigarette in his hands.** _

_**"My bad, my lady, It was certainly not my intention to create such a stir of nervousness to a beauty such as yourself." The man replied, while smoking and smirking at the same time. "I'm Kol by the way."** _

_**Bonnie took a step back, while glancing at the distance village pub, hoping for the soon return of Elijah. The man was certainly one of the fishermen. He was in his late twenties, early thirties, tall, with brown hair, and an insistent stare of his dark and intense brown eyes directed at her. She blushed and coughed, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, to regain composure. That man in a time space of a minute was making her more uncomfortable, than any other men before him.** _

_**"I'm visiting a friend in Clovelly, with my male companion." She replied to the stranger, while making emphasize on the male part of her sentence. "He...He went to the village pub for a few minutes."** _

_**"You don't say?" The man replied, while sliding his fiery sight on her body, taking more time than necessary on the curves of her hips, while smirking his way up to her breasts. "That's how it's done now these days? Role play of the frighten virgin I supposed?"** _

_**"I beg your pardon?" Bonnie exclaimed in shock, with an open mouth – speechless expression.** _

_**"Sweetheart, don't be like that, I like all flavours. It makes no difference to me, if the merchandise is delivered. After all, I paid good money for it, and you're a bad girl that will do naughty things to me, aren't you?" The stranger named Kol said, while sliding both of his hands and arms around her waist, before pulling her forcefully in his arms. "A kiss for free to seal the deal could be appreciated, what do you say, Sophia?"** _

_**"Let go of me, or I'll scream…And who's Sophia?" Bonnie exclaimed, while putting her hands on the stranger's chest, feeling his muscles tense under her fingers, before pushing with all her strength and slapping him across the face.** _

_**"Bloody hell, what is your problem woman?" Kol asked, while growling his frustration and rubbing his cheek with his right hand, before taking a few walking steps toward Bonnie.** _

_**"Don't you dare approach me, you're a mad man." She screamed, while putting her closed fists in front of her chest. "How dare you say you like all flavours, and how dare you try to kiss me!"** _

_ooOoo_

" _I may have given you the highest compliment, darling." Kol replied, while bursting into laughter. "I can obviously recognize good quality merchandise when I see such." He pushed the note further, while fore playing with her, in hope to infuriate Bonnie more._

" _Oh! How dare you, Kol!" She busted, while hitting his chest with her closed fists._

_He grabbed both of Bonnie's wrists, while rolling a few times on the bed, under their burst of laughter._

" _If you would only admit that you were attracted to me the first seconds of our very first encounter that would please me grandly." He smirked._

" _No! I was not! You've even tried to force a kiss on me, remember?" She battled her way in top of him, while rodding on his pelvic bones, before pushing his arms above his head. "Who's in charge now, big boy?"_

" _I like it when you're in top of "the problem" and taking charge, my cauliflower!" He winked. "My body is yours; you can do whatever you want with it for the next…" He took a rapid look at the alarm clock placed on the nightstand. "Damn it! Ten next minutes, I have to be on the boat at eight this morning."_

_Bonnie rolled her body on the bed, before pulling the sheet above her chest._

" _Good! It will finally give me the time to catch up with Katherine and Caroline." She replied, smiling._

_Kol jumped promptly out of the bed, before grabbing and dressing himself with a pair of jeans and t-shit._

" _Bonnie?" He called, softly._

" _Mm… Yes?" She replied, while turning her head toward the young English man._

" _Thank you." He murmured, solemnly._

" _For what are you thanking me?" She demanded, surprised._

" _Just for being my anchor the last few days…Rosa was … Rosa was special to me." He replied, while lowering his body near her lying position, before softly kissing her forehead._

" _You're welcome." She replied, while closing her eyes, and slowly raising her arms around his neck. "The minute I've learned, I knew in my heart that I had to come back." She added, before blessing his lips of a kiss._

" _I guess you'll be able to leave as soon as possible to go back to your practice now?" Kol suggested, while grabbing his coat, left on a chair, his back turned to her sight._

_Bonnie startled at his say, before pulling the sheet over her body, while rising on her legs._

" _Why would I rush back to New-York? I've just arrived, I barely had time to see Katherine or Caroline … I can take an additional week or perhaps two?" She protested vehemently._

_Kol winced! Damn it … How would he convince Bonnie to leave Clovelly in the next few days? How would he keep her safe from Tyler, but foremost from his werewolf self?_

" _I just thought for a second that you could wrap things up in the day, and take an early flight tomorrow morning." He shrugged._

" _What's going on, Kol? You wouldn't ask me to leave now, you wouldn't!" She busted, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "Is it because of Stefan's disappearance? Do they suspect someone? Is there danger to stay in the village?"_

_Kol sighed loudly, before turning on his heels to face the young woman._

" _Yes." He replied, his sight drown into hers._

_Bonnie blenched over his sudden honest admission, while tightening the sheet around her body._

" _I can't …" Kol started, before lowering his head and sighing loudly. "I can't give you the details…" He added, while walking to reach her standing position, before grabbing both of her shoulders. "But I would prefer for you to leave as soon as possible."_

" _You're worrying for my safety?" She asked, a timid smile blessing her lips._

" _Of course, I'm worrying for your safety, Bonnie, who do you think I am, an insensible man?" Kol asked. "I just want you to be gone by tomorrow, ok?"_

" _No." She replied, impassible. "If Katherine and Caroline are staying here, so will I!"_

" _Bonnie, don't make it harder than what it is now, please!" He begged, while tightening his grab on her shoulders._

" _Since the day I'd find you in the barn all covered in blood, I always knew that something strange was going on in this village. Are you responsible for Stefan disappearance? Did you do something that you are regretting now?" She asked, under her jerky breaths._

" _What? No! How … How could you… How could you even think that, Bonnie?" Kol stammered through his sentence, while pushing himself away from her, before nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

" _I don't know. I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, while raising a shaking hand over her chest. "It's obvious that something is going on in this village, all the secrecy and now with Stefan's disappearance … What am I supposed to think, Kol? I'm trying to tell you that whatever "this" is, you can confide in me, I'm here for you!" Bonnie reassured the sailor, before slowly sitting at the foot of the bed._

_Kol stood motionless, his chest rising under his raising heartbeats, his sigh drown into Bonnie's._

" _I need to go… The boat is leaving soon." He managed to let the words out of this mouth, before storming out of the bedroom._

* * *

" _You will sulk all evening, Forbes?" Klaus asked the young woman, while slamming the passenger door of his truck. "You did not say a word to me since this morning?"_

" _If I want to pout, I will all evening, yes, Mikaelson!" She responded, slyly, while directing her steps toward the entrance of the pub._

" _You must be the most stubborn woman that I've ever met with my two feet on the ground!" He mumbled, between his teeth._

" _Why don't you stay forever at sea then?" She replied, while turning on herself to face him, both hands firmly placed on each side of her waist._

" _Yes, why don't I?" He replied, why lowering his head at a near inch of hers, his fiery sight drown in Caroline's._

" _It would be fine by me!" She replied, furiously, before suddenly feeling light headed, while losing her balance._

" _Caroline?" She heard Klaus call her, before feeling his arms encircling her waist. "Caroline! What is it, Love? Are you feeling ok?"_

" _What? Oh my head … I got…. I got dizzy for a second; I don't know what just happened?" She stammered though her sentence, while raising her right hand to her forehead._

" _Damn it, Forbes, when is the last time that you ate?" He asked, furiously, while holding her body in his arms._

" _I don't know, it must have been this morning, probably? I hate a dry toast because I couldn't put anything in my mouth." She replied, while holding her equilibrium with her hands firmly grabbing his upper arms._

" _No alcohol for you tonight, Forbes! And you'll put a steak in your belly!" Klaus ordered her, while softly kissing her forehead._

* * *

" _All considered the announcement of the real reason of your presence in Clovelly went well." Mayor Brownston murmured into Elijah's ear, while taking a sitting position by his side, at the bar counter._

" _Obviously it's not you who was beat up!" Elijah rolled his eyes, before bringing the bottle of beer to his mouth._

" _It's nothing that a strong man like you can handle." The Mayor mocked, smiling. "I saw my niece is somewhat more inclined to take a few glimpses into your direction? Did you work your magic with her, young warlock? After all you kept your night accommodation in the pub?"_

" _She asked me to stay." Elijah shrugged, while lowering his flushed cheeks._

" _Mm… And all considered, also, it's easier to glue back a broken vase if all the pieces are in the same place, would you say, Elijah?" The mayor smirked._

" _You know that you're an old snake, Mayor Brownston?" Elijah let his private thoughts out of his mouth._

" _And you are only noticing this well-known fact about me, now?" Mayor Brownston replied, while burying a smile into his glass of Whisky._

" _It must be the punches I had received on my head." Elijah replied, laughing._

* * *

" _Katherine! Bring food to Caroline; she almost passed out in my arms not even two minutes ago, in the parking lots!" Klaus yelled to the bartender._

" _Seriously Mikaelson, do you need to alert the all village about this?" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while approaching the bar, with the sailor at her side._

" _What? What happened?" Katherine and Bonnie asked simultaneously, in a worried tone of voices._

" _Nothing, "Miss Florence Nightingale", present here, is panicking because I had a dizzy spell!" Caroline rolled her eyes, before kissing her friend Bonnie on both cheeks._

" _Well, he's right to be concerned?" Bonnie replied. "You should take better care of yourself, Caroline."_

" _Did you eat today?" Katherine asked, while placing a bowl of chips in front of her friend, and before sliding a bottle of beer on the counter toward Klaus's right hand._

" _I ate a toast this morning. It's no big deal!" Caroline replied, mostly annoyed._

" _Make sure this stubborn one is putting something in her mouth." Klaus asked Bonnie and Katherine. "And by the way, Miss Bennett, where were you the past few days? Kol kept you busy in bed, I suppose?" Klaus mocked, before grabbing his bottle and strolling toward the other side of the bar._

" _Mikaelson, you're a pig!" Bonnie yelled to his head, before lowering her blushed cheeks._

" _Well, I can't contradict you there; he's most of the time a pig!" Caroline busted into laughter. "But for once, he is right, where were you girlfriend? It's been two days and we barely saw you?"_

" _Miss Bennett stayed locked up in her bedroom with "her" lover for the past two all days." Katherine responded, while winking at Caroline._

" _Wow! I'm outraged, such poor behavior from such a classy lady!" Caroline added fuel to the fire._

" _Great! I'm so happy that you are both enjoying my misery at the moment!" Bonnie mumbled, between her teeth._

" _It's nice to see you back if only for a few days, Bonnie!" Katherine replied, sincerely, while grabbing her hands._

" _It's nice to be back too!" Bonnie agreed, truthfully._

* * *

" _Look who's here Klaus, if it's not our good friend Elijah Smith?" Kol exclaimed, while taking a sitting position near the American._

" _I don't want any trouble, you two, so if I need to make a discreet exit, I will!" Elijah warned them, while gulping his bottle of beer._

" _No need for that, mate, we had an exchange me and my friend Kol, and we came to the conclusion that we were probably a bit too rough on you." Klaus addressed the issue, while taking his own sitting position beside Elijah._

" _Geez, so much consideration, I'm touch!" Elijah rolled his eyes._

" _We still hate you, but … We'll make an effort to not show it too much… Isn't it right, Trevor?" Kol addressed himself to Katherine's brother, who narrowed his sight on Elijah._

" _Oh I can already feel the "love" coming at me!" Elijah commented, with a sour smile._

* * *

" _Katherine, bring your adorable ass in my arms, right this minute!" The customers of the pub heard the visitor's voice calling the lovely bartender from his position at the entrance door._

" _Damon?" Katherine replied with a speechless expression plastered on her face. "You're back?"_

" _Stop bubbling nonsense, baby, and grant me the pleasure of grabbing your ass in my arms!" Damon opened his arms to her, as an invitation._

_Katherine walked away from her standing position behind the bar, under the surprised expressions of both Bonnie and Caroline, before running into the Sergeant's arms._

" _Oh my God, you're back, you bastard!" She exclaimed, joyfully, while letting her friend twirl her body in his arms._

" _They were always so close these two!" Kol murmured the words, deviously, into Elijah's ear._

" _Cut the crap, Kol!" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while keeping his sight glued to "his" woman and Damon. "I know you're doing it in purpose."_

" _Yes, at some point, I even thought they would get married!" Trevor added his devious comment, to infuriate Elijah even more, while leaning his body on the counter._

" _Do you have something to add also?" Elijah asked Klaus, while taking a glimpse at the sailor._

" _Nope, I'll keep myself out of this one! But, it's highly entertaining to watch your reactions though." Klaus responded, with a smirk plastered on his lips._

" _I'm so happy to see you!" Katherine exclaimed, joyfully, with her body being dropped back on the floor. "When did you come back?"_

" _Like wise baby!" Damon replied, before slapping her behind. "I came back a couple of days ago."_

" _You're here for Stefan, aren't you?" She asked, while losing her smile. "I'm so sorry, Damon."_

" _Thank you. Yes … I'm here to help." He replied, before blessing her lips of a chaste kiss._

" _Come with me, I'll present you to my friends." Katherine took his hand in hers, before pulling him toward Bonnie and Caroline._

" _Girls, let me present you my best friend in the all entire world, Damon Salvatore." Katherine presented the visitor. "Damon, this is Bonnie and Caroline." She added, before walking around the bar to serve him a beer._

" _Salvatore, as in Stefan's brother?" Bonnie asked, while shaking the visitor's hand._

" _Yes, I'm his brother; it's nice to meet you, beautiful Bonnie." Damon greeted the young woman, of his most seductive smile, before kissing the back of her hand._

" _Hi Damon, I am Caroline Forbes!" Caroline presented herself._

" _Well, Miss Forbes, now I understand why my friend Klaus is so smitten by you." He winked, while slowly sliding his fiery sight on the length of her body._

" _Well, that is actually the first time I've heard about it." Caroline replied, with an arched eyebrow._

" _He's kind of shy that one. There's always a first for everything." The visitor replied, scoffer._

" _Yes, like the first time that my fist will hit your jaw if you don't leave these ladies alone!" Klaus's voice was heard in their backs._

" _Klaus, my favorite mate!" Damon exclaimed, before grabbing his friend by the shoulders. "Well, I have eyes, you can't seriously be mad at me for looking at the menu?"_

" _As long as you look and don't touch!" Klaus replied, while hitting Damon's chest._

" _It's not in his genes to not touch; he's well known to be an asshole around here." They all heard a woman addressed herself loudly to the sergeant._

_Damon slowly turned on himself, before narrowing his sight on Elena Gilbert that was standing in front of him._

" _Well, look whom the wind brought us back here? The "Queen Bitch" on her high heels designer shoes is back in Clovelly!" Damon exclaimed, before raising his bottle of beer in the air. "A toast everyone, to the biggest whore known to mankind!"_

_The sound of the slap flailing the air echoed in the pub, while leaving a death silence among the assembly._

" _Well that is certainly a turn of events that I did not see coming?" Elijah smirked, while crunching on a few peanuts. "Care to explain?" He asked in Kol's ear._

" _It's an old rivalry between these two, a constant mix of ice and fire." Kol replied, while nodding in direction of the commotion._

" _Damon! That is enough!" The mayor warned above the assembly exclamations, before hitting his cane on the wooden floor with each of his walking steps taken in their direction._

" _I think you got it backward, Mayor Brownston, it's your delightful niece in here, who slapped me across the face." Damon replied, while raising his right hand to his cheek, before rubbing the redness of his skin._

" _And it was well deserved if I may add. A man should never address a lady this way!" Mayor Brownston added._

" _For that you'll have to show me one? It's certainly not her!" Damon replied, before grabbing his bottle of beer and directing his steps toward the other side of the bar._

" _Are you ok?" Mayor Brownston addressed his niece, while grabbing both of her shoulders._

" _Yes, I'm ok." She nodded, still shaken up under the encounter. "Is there any news about Stefan?"_

" _No." He shook his head._

" _I have to go!" Caroline suddenly warned Bonnie._

" _Where are you going?" Bonnie enquired, in a worried state of mind._

" _I won't be long … I'll be outside for a few seconds, I need to breathe air into my lungs." Caroline tried to appease her worries._

" _You want me to come with you?" Bonnie asked._

" _No need, Bonnie, I'll be back in five minutes." Caroline reassured her, before directing her walk outside._

* * *

" _I'm here, Caroline." Esther presented herself, with a smile blessing her lips, before crossing her hands in front of her cape. "I can see that you're getting stronger now."_

_Caroline startled, before frantically turning on herself, with a hand raised over her chest, to calm the raising heartbeats in her chess._

" _Esther?" She called, by reflex. "You're here?"_

" _Your power is starting to reveal itself to you; you're struggling and you are not able to handle the truth." She tried to calm the young woman. "Dreams are becoming more vivid in your mind."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about?" Caroline replied, nervously, while shaking her head, mostly into a state of her own denial._

" _I've linked myself to you, asking you to meet me, how do you think that we're standing in front of each other now?" Esther asked the young woman._

" _What did you do to me? What is happening?" Caroline struggled to understand._

" _Your destiny, my child is revealing itself in front of your eyes." Esther informed her, invasively._

" _Why do I have these visions? Why can I predict events, see people's deaths in advance?" Caroline asked more._

" _You've been blessed with a gift, all will be revealed to you soon enough, and mostly in good time, it's the way you'll handle everything that will help you trace your future." Esther explained more to her._

" _Am I some kind of a fortune teller?" Caroline asked, while biting her bottom lip. "Please, tell me what is happening?"_

" _At the full moon, you'll be fully aware of the reasons of your presence in Clovelly." Esther added._

" _I'm in Clovelly because of my work." Caroline replied, in annoyance. "I don't know why you are trying to make me believe otherwise?"_

" _It was just a way life took to trace your path toward your true destiny and your true origins, Caroline." Esther commented._

" _Then, why are you in the middle of whatever this is?" Caroline asked._

" _I'm keeping an eye on a loved one." Esther replied, sadly, before lowering her head._

" _Who… Who are you… talking about?" Caroline stammered through her question._

" _You perfectly know whom I am talking about; you are just refusing to see the truth." Esther answered her. "You're this person destiny as he is yours."_

" _And what am I? If you have the knowledge, tell me? You know don't you?" Caroline begged her to tell._

" _I'd always knew, sweet girl who you truly were." Esther responded, while taking a few walking steps to reach the young woman's standing position, before immobilizing her sight on Caroline's body._

" _What is it? Why… Why are you looking at me like this?" Caroline asked, in apprehension and despair._

" _Oh Caroline, Don't you know?" Esther exclaimed, while raising her bright eyes in the ones of the young woman, before slowly lowering her hand on Caroline's belly. "You're expecting a child!" She announced to her, joyfully._

_Caroline blenched, motionless under her say, before lowering her sight on her belly, a speechless expression plastered on her face._

" _Wait, what? No, I'm not … I can't be pregnant?" Caroline shook her head, in disbelief, before raising it back, only to discover that Esther had disappeared from her sight, once again._


	28. The clock is ticking

_Elijah stood with his arms crossed over his chest, while standing over the threshold of the kitchen' swinging doors, with a timid smile blessing the corners of his lips._

" _You have nothing else to do, mate, but watching a girl cutting onions as one of her breakfast tasks?" Katherine asked, while feeling Elijah's presence behind her back._

" _Be gentle with my pour soul, my lady." Elijah replied, while imitating the English accent to the perfection, with his right hand rose over his chest. "I'm suffering from lack of sleep because this poor heart is missing a piece of itself, and you should know this huge part is actually you, beautiful!" He replied, while pouting adorably._

_Katherine took a glimpse at the American, while rolling her eyes, before letting a timid smile curve both sides of her lips._

" _How are your bruises?" She asked, before turning on herself to face him, while wiping her hands on her apron._

" _I'm not sure; maybe my nurse could take a look?" He raised one of his eyebrows, playfully, before advancing toward Katherine's standing position, near the kitchen island._

_Katherine raised both of her hands toward Elijah's face, while palpating his bruises and wounds, before feeling the bones structure of his jaw, under the roughness of his facial hair._

" _You look like a pirate, with your black eye and beard." She let her personal thought out of her mouth, while appreciating the view._

" _If I was a pirate I would have captured you aboard my ship and we would be sailing away, my lady." He replied, seductively._

" _But then you would lose the "only" purpose of your presence in Clovelly's walls, would you?" She replied, tit for tat. "Protecting the village? Giving a hand to my uncle?"_

" _The warlock in me had and still has as only purpose to protect the villagers, Katherine." Elijah agreed. "But, the "man" in me never thought that he could find a woman that would take his breath away, like you have done and still do."_

_Katherine lowered her hands away from his face, while swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _Your wounds and bruises are starting to heal; you should be back as your old self in a couple of days." She informed him, while hiding her flushed cheeks to his sight._

" _And what about my heart, Katherine, when will it heal, when will it be back at its old self again?" He questioned, while grabbing her right hand and raising it over his muscular chest._

" _Don't do this, Elijah!" She begged him, while hearing her own trembling voice over the loud sound of her heartbeats._

" _Katherine, my beautiful Katherine, I want to be with you … Why are you always doubting me … Yourself… Doubting "us"?" He questioned, while cupping her face with both of his hands, before lowering his forehead on hers. "Can you find it in yourself to forgive me and give us another chance?"_

_She closed her eyes, while taking deep breaths into her lungs, before grabbing both of his wrists, and softly pushing Elijah's hands away._

" _Even in better circumstances, Elijah, we were not meant to be together. We are … We are from different worlds. You're … You're in New-York, and my life is here, in Clovelly…Always and forever." Katherine replied, while slowly raising her sight in his._

" _You think it makes any difference to me? We'll find a way, Katherine! If we are able to fight against Klaus's father, Tyler and a pack of angry werewolves, you sincerely think that this distance between us could change the way I feel for you?" He raised the argument._

" _Perhaps it's not changing anything for you at the moment, but things already did change for me." She replied, while turning on herself, before grabbing the knife in her hands, and resuming her cooking task._

" _What do you mean?" Elijah asked, under his jerky breath._

" _Well, it was fun while it lasted, Elijah. You've healed my broken heart over my breakup with Stefan, and I'm thankful for that, but … I don't have deeper feelings for you, other than friendship." She lied through her teeth, while holding her tears to fall down her cheeks._

" _You're lying through your teeth, Katherine!" He mumbled, angrily, between his own._

" _No, I'm not, Elijah! I'll… I'll be eternally grateful to you for helping my uncle, and our village… And with time, everyone will be, even Klaus and Kol … They like you a lot, you know. But we can't make it more than what it is, between us." She shrugged, with a false indifference._

" _Then look at me, and say it to my face!" He lashed out, while closing his fists in anger._

_Katherine stood motionless, while closing her eyes and lowering her head._

" _You can't, can't you?" He added. "And you know why, because your say is bullshit, Katherine… You know it and I know it. You fell in love with me, as much as I have fallen in love with you, and you can deny it as much as you want, it won't change anything!"_

_She finally re-opened her eyes, while realizing his sudden and unexpected admission, with her heart skipping a few of its beats. She turned her sight toward the young man, only to surprisingly realize, that Elijah had left the kitchen._

* * *

_Trevor stood motionless, his sight lost in the sea view of this country road, his hands buried in the front pockets of his jeans, while his back leaned on his car, now parked on the sideways. He kept silent while waiting patiently for this secret "rendez-vous" to unfold, before finally hearing the engine of a car, soon followed by the sound of heels on the pavement._

" _What do you want from me this time, Rebekah?" The English man asked, while sighing loudly. "Katherine is handing the breakfast alone at the pub, I don't have much time to grant you."_

" _Trevor, listen to me … You need to do everything in your power to evacuate the residents of Clovelly, and this as soon as possible." She begged, while approaching his standing position._

" _You must be kidding me, right?!" He exclaimed, while turning his head to glance at the young woman. "This is why you've asked me to meet you, Rebekah? Is it … Is it like a twisted game of yours to enjoy the misery of others?" He asked, while grabbing his head with both hands._

" _What? How can you even think this low of me?" Rebekah responded, in shock. "I'm risking my life every time I come near the village to see you?"_

" _Nobody asked you to come here, me the last of a long list of people. You really think that we are waiting for your authorization to evacuate the women and children of "our" community, seriously, Rebekah?" He pointed a finger toward her._

" _I would never imply that, Trevor, I'm just in the middle of all of this, like you are, and I am afraid for everybody's safety … But most of all, I'm afraid for you." She pledged, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _Then leave him!" He yelled. "Leave Tyler, let him rot in his self-pity and revenge paranoia!" He proposed, while grabbing both of her hands. "Come with me, Rebekah, we'll protect you. Klaus will take back his sister underneath his wing."_

" _I can't!" She shook her head, while pulling her hands away from his gentle grip, before turning on herself to face the sea view. "If I leave him now, he'll retaliate even sooner, and I don't want to be an added reason of his growing anger."_

" _Then, we don't have anything more to say to each other." He replied, while walking toward the other side of the parked car, before grabbing the driver's handle._

" _I'm pregnant…" She let out the admission in a whisper._

_Trevor blenched, while keeping still, under a sudden loss of breath._

" _What… What do you mean you're … You're pregnant?" He repeated her say, while turning on himself, before facing the young woman._

" _What do you think it means? I have a child growing in my wombs, Trevor." Rebekah confirmed._

" _Wow! So … What do you need from me, a congratulation card?" He busted to her face. "Or better, you want me to shake the hand of the happy father? It's a man from Tyler's packs, I presume?"_

" _You're a jerk!" Rebekah lashed out to his face. "How can you even think that way? You're the father, Trevor! Remember our night at the pub?"_

" _No, it's impossible!" He shook his head in disbelief. "You're lying!"_

" _Why would I do that? Give me one reason? What would I gain to suddenly announce it to the world that I'm carrying your child?" Rebekah exclaimed, while gesturing whit her arms. "On the contrary, I would probably be in grander danger."_

" _How is this even possible?" Trevor replied, while grabbing his head with both hands._

" _You want the bio 101 course?" She asked, dryly._

" _I didn't mean it that way, Rebekah; don't rub it in my face!" Trevor replied._

" _Tyler … Tyler wanted me to mate with a man of his pack. He wanted to create a line of pure breed. I couldn't do it, instead I chose you, Trevor … In my heart… I've always chosen you." She confessed to him._

" _Come with me, we'll hide you in some place safe. We'll make sure that Tyler will never find you." Trevor begged her to reconsider, while grabbing both of her hands._

" _I can't, he'll find a way to take his revenge on you, and I don't want that. As long as he thinks that I'm on his side, he'll protect me and my child." She tried to make him understand._

" _Tyler is a bastard! He's putting my own child in danger, Rebekah, how can I be fine with that?" Trevor exclaimed, while facing the sea, before nervously passing a hand through his hair._

" _He won't hurt our child, simply for the fact that he believes that I've mate with one of his man, and that it will come from a true line of werewolves, which is the truth!" She replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before advancing toward him. "How will you be able to continue hiding your true supernatural identity to your family and friends, Trevor, especially with the upcoming full moon?"_

" _You'd promise to never say a word, Rebekah!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while turning his narrowed sight on her. "What do you want me to do? To suddenly tell my sisters that my presence in their life has always been a lie, that I was adopted and they never knew about that fact? And that I had finally realized that the night of Jeremy's death?"_

" _They love you, it wouldn't change a thing! I won't betray my words to you … But Trevor; you need to tell them that you're a werewolf." Rebekah pleaded with him._

" _And how will I ever explain that fact to them? How am I supposed to tell them that the day Jeremy died, I was present on that cliff, that it's me who brought him there for Tyler, because I was so scared for you? I went back on the scene of the crime, after you had left the premises to bring some help, and Jeremy was barely hanging for his life, while grabbing a rock … I went down the cliff, and I tried to save him, but I couldn't… He died because of me!" Trevor brought back the past._

" _No!" Rebekah shook her head. "You've tried to save him, while we had no idea that he was still alive. The person responsible for all this crazy mess was, at that time, and still is now, my father, not you, Trevor!"_

" _Please come with me, I beg you to reconsider." He asked once more. "If not for me, do it for our child, Rebekah?"_

" _I can't…" She shook once more, tears rolling on her cheeks, while cupping his face with both of her hands, before bringing her trembling lips in contact with his. "Be careful, Trevor… I love you!" She confessed, while turning on her heels, crossing the street, before leaving him behind on a grinding tires' noise._

* * *

_Caroline arrived at the Rose Garden Pub, stopped her rented car, before grabbing her handbag on the back seat while getting out of the vehicle. She closed the driver's door behind her back, opened her cross-body bag and took a quick glance at the box she had picked up at the village pharmacy, under the suspicious eyes of the cashier. She had stood behind the glass door of the establishment for a good hour, while patiently waiting for their opening hour, which luckily, had been at eight O'clock. She needed to get a pregnancy test as soon as possible; she needed to confirm what she had already accepted to be the" truth" in her mind, heart and soul._

_She had awakened at dawn, walked on her tiptoes and under her extreme carefulness, before leaving Klaus's home without his knowledge. After her strange and mystical encounter with Esther last night, she had kept her distance with the fisherman, while claiming a sudden migraine, under his suspicious arched eyebrows._

_She walked toward the entrance door of the establishment, while rolling her eyes to the blue sky. Her cellphone was ringing none stop since her early departure, and no need to be Einstein to guess who the interlocutor was!_

_She suddenly and strongly collided into George Chester's, the foreman, chest, who grabbed her shoulders to help Caroline keep her equilibrium._

" _Dear God, Miss Forbes, I did not see you on my walking path, are you ok?" The concerned English man asked her._

" _What? Of course, yes, I'm fine. Good morning George, and please after all this time, call me Caroline." She addressed him a timid smile._

" _I'll do as you wish, Miss… I mean … Caroline." He nodded, shyly, while grabbing his cap in his hands._

" _George … I … I hope it won't be any problem for you, if I take a time off this morning, for personal matter?" She addressed the issue._

" _No, of course not, Miss … I mean, Caroline, take as much time as you need. But, I'm kind of glad that I've ran into you, just now, to be frank." He added, smiling._

" _Why is that?" Caroline asked, with an arched eyebrow._

" _Well, you won't believe this, and the legitimacy of the offer needs to be verified by our lawyer' firm and the head office of Fish and Sea, of course, but … It's actually incredible, Caroline!" George rejoiced._

" _What is it, George?" Caroline asked, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _We've received an offer from a secret investor who wants to buy the share of the boats fleet of Fish and Sea?" George informed the young woman._

" _What? But it's millions that we are talking about? Are you sure?" Caroline responded, in shock._

" _Yes! And it's a very good offer; maybe we'll be able to save the jobs of our fishermen and even recall the ones who left, Caroline?" George thought out loud, while being hopeful._

" _I … I'm still processing the news." She nodded, respectfully. "We'll talk about it later if you don't mind, George." She proposed, with her mind suddenly in a blur._

" _Sure thing, Caroline, I'll see you at my office later in the day." George nodded, respectfully, before replacing his cap on his head and walking toward his parked truck._

_Caroline winced, while letting out a few swearing out of her mouth, before furiously opening her cross-body bag and pulling her cellular out. Damn Mikaelson!_

" _What?" She busted into the device._

" _Why did you leave like a thief this morning, Forbes?" Klaus asked, furiously._

" _Did we get married and I was not aware of it, Mikaelson? Last time I've checked, I was not glued to your hips!" She replied, dryly. "And since when do I need to inform you of my daily schedule?" She questioned. "And as your boss, shouldn't you be aboard the boat at this hour?"_

" _Oh I see now, you're in one of your "hormonal mood", again." He frowned, while starting the engine of his tuck. "The departure of the boat has been delayed, something about an engine problem, we are on standby, which if you were doing your job properly, you would have known!" He added, offensively._

_He had awakened this morning, only to find an empty place by his side, with the coldness of the sheet as only companion. For a few seconds he had been hopeful that she would have listen to him and had decided to get back to New-York for a couple of days. But, only to realize, afterward, that the mere thought of knowing that Caroline Forbes was now so far away from him, was actually breaking his heart in thousands of pieces._

" _My hormonal mood, what is that even supposed to mean, Mikaelson?" She stomped her feet on the cement pavement._

" _It's that time of the month I supposed, Forbes?" He asked, angrily. "Explaining why you would have locked yourself in the bathroom yesterday, avoiding me at the pub last evening, and left in a hurry this morning." He listed. "A simple sign around your neck stipulating: "Do not put your filthy hands on me or I'll bite you" would have sufficed!"_

_Caroline blenched under her menstrual cycle allusion, before slowly raising her left hand on her belly, while softly caressing the small bump. Nothing had been confirmed for sure … But she knew … She knew … She closed her teary eyes, before taking a deep breath into her lungs, while realizing that she was probably carrying Klaus's child in her wombs. The child of a man who would never love her the way she wanted him to love her._ _**Get a grip on yourself Forbes… Now!** _

" _You must be the biggest asshole on the planet, Mikealson, doubled with a high dose of chauvinistic pig!" She lashed out. "You perfectly know the reason why I've been avoiding you, and why I've locked myself in your bathroom!"_

" _So nice compliments to start my day, you're outdid yourself, Love!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "Where are you, now, at the pub or George's office?"_

" _It's none of your business, Mikaelson!" She replied, slyly. "Stay away from me, and I'll return the favor, isn't it what you wanted after all…For me to leave Clovelly?!"_

" _Don't twist my word, Forbes! I've politely asked you to take a time off away from the village, since then you went "Game of Thrones" on me!" He replied. "I'll find you easily, Caroline, and when I do, I swear… I'll put you across my lap and slap your butt like never before!" He lashed out into his phone._

" _Screw yourself, Mikaelson!" She yelled, before hanging up on him._

_Damn him! She thought while closing her eyes and fist in anger… Even now, in the middle of their quarrel, that man was able to set a fire of desire into her burning body that only he could extinguish…_

* * *

_Damon Salvatore parked his car on the parking lots of the Rose Garden pub, got out of his vehicle, before closing the passenger door and lightening a cigarette. He suddenly raised his sight on the brunette that walked pass his car, perched on her high heels Designer shoes._

" _What? Not even a: "good morning, Damon" from the Duchess Elena?" The sergeant mocked openly, while walking on her heels in direction of the entrance door._

" _Go fuck yourself Damon!" Elena Gilbert responded, while hurrying her pace._

" _Well, I never fuck alone, princess, usually; I always have a pretty woman by my side." He replied, scoffer. "Wow! Look at you Princess using bad words in your pretty little mouth. Aren't you worried someone could hear you and that your impeccable image would fall flat on the pavement?" He pushed the note. "That would be a great spectacle to give to the residents of Clovelly, don't you think so?"_

_Elena hold her pace, while closing her eyes and fists in anger to calm herself down, before turning on her heels to face Stefan's brother._

" _Not as much as kicking your ass in front of them, it would pleasure me grandly, probably to the point of climaxing in my mind." She lashed out to his face._

" _Well, I knew how desperate you had always been to put your pretty little ass in my bed, Elena." Damon smirked, while blowing his cigarette in her face. "No need to prove it any further, especially that you have never been my type, I'm not too fond of bitches, I like my women tamed."_

_Elena winced at the insult, while raising her right hand in the intention of slapping his face, before feeling a grip of steel encircling her wrist._

" _Don't you ever raise your hand on me again, you hear me?" Damon mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while drowning his sight in hers._

" _And don't you ever put your filthy hand on my skin!" Elena replied, while pulling her wrist away from his grip, before rubbing her sensitive skin._

" _You couldn't leave my brother alone, could you, Elena? You had to be the reason of his breakup with Katherine?" He busted to her face, closed fists placed on each side of his hips._

" _What happened between your brother and me is none of your business!" She replied, dryly. "And what… You think my sister is an angel of virtue? You're a fool, Damon; she had the American wrapped around her little finger. I actually pitied your brother Stefan. And suddenly he was happier with me, what can I say?! Your brother knows quality over what my sister had to offer to him." She shrugged. "She is simply a peasant girl from a small village, who has no other way to keep a man by her side than to make him share her bed."_

" _Oh my God, are you listening to your own snobby words?" Damon let out a sarcastic laugh, while passing a hand through his tangled locks. "You most be talking about yourself then, Elena, because how many men did you had to sleep with to further your fashion career….Mm… ten, hundred … More? You were just a country girl that left your little Clovelly village to make a name for herself in London." He busted to her face. "If it's not your ass that put you where you are now, what was it?"_

" _You left Clovelly behind too, Damon! Don't be the hypocrite who's not seeing his own reflection in the mirror!" She replied, angrily, to him. "We both know that you're not a saint, and you've never been one. It's so easy for you to throw a rock at me, with your condescending tone of voice, while having ran away from this village the same way I did!"_

" _Oh, believe me, Elena; I know that I'm not a saint. Yes, I did run away, but I'd never put down the people of this village or even thought that I was better than them…. You did! You sister is ten times the woman that you'll ever be! And you're right … I pity my brother, for the simple fact that he became the biggest idiot to have shared your bed!" Damon added._

_Elena startled at his say, while feeling tears filling her eyes. She suddenly strengthened her shoulders, while raising her chin and sight in his._

" _I don't have anything else to say to you, Damon. Just don't talk to me, ever again, and we should be able to share public space until your departure." She informed him, while turning on herself, before grabbing the handle of the entrance door._

_Damon pushed the panel of the door, over Elena's small cry of surprise._

" _He told you, am I right? That has to be the only reason why you would consider staying by Stefan's side. If I ever learn that you've spilled the truth about Stefan's secret, Elena, just be sure that you'll have hell to pay to me!" He threatened, near her left ear, while creating a range of intense shivers in her spine, before releasing the door._

" _You know what, Damon? You made me lose my appetite at the bare sight of your disgusting self!" She busted into his face, before retracing her steps toward her car._

* * *

_Klaus entered the Rose Garden Pub, stood motionless for a few seconds, before scattering the dining room, both of his hands firmly placed on each side of his hips. Caroline Forbes was standing in front of the bar counter, with an indescribable expression plastered on her face. He could feel in his guts that she was putting an arm length between the two of them, and a part of him should have rejoiced and hoped that she would finally leave him and Clovelly, while knowing that it would be the only way to keep her safe, while the other part of himself, the more bestial-male part was refusing to let go of his mate._

" _Here's your decaffeinated, Caroline. Are you sick or something?" Katherine asked, mocker, while sliding the cup on the counter, in front of her friend's sight._

" _What?" Caroline asked, while being unaware of Katherine's last words to her. "I'm sorry, I was in my thoughts." She shook her head, while grabbing the cup, taking her first sip and wincing at the horrible taste._

" _I was asking why you would suddenly switch to decaf. You always swore that real coffee was your salvation in the morning?" Katherine pushed the note, while arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms in front of her chest, before narrowing her sight on her friends. "Caroline, what is it?"_

" _Please don't ask." Caroline begged her friend. "Not now!" She added._

" _Ok, I won't." Katherine agreed, while being confirmed of her suspicion, before raising her head toward Klaus that was walking toward the bar counter. "Hey mate? Coffee and a breakfast sandwich like usual?"_

" _Yes, sweetheart, thank you." He replied, while following Katherine's path, before seeing her disappear into the kitchen._

" _You went directly to bed last night, and left this morning before I could even open my eyes, if this tantrum of yours is not related to your menstrual cycle, then why are you avoiding me, Love?" Klaus asked, while leaning his upper body near Caroline's, his lips murmuring the words near her right ear._

_She startled at the deep sound of his voice, while feeling an intense shiver hitting her spine, before taking a deep breath into her lungs and finally turning her gaze toward his._

" _I have a busy day at the office; today, I need to go through tone of charts with George." She replied, evasively, while swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _You want to try this again, Forbes?" Klaus asked, while leaning his upper body on the counter, his sight narrowed on her. "But this time, perhaps, without all the bullshit you just gave to me on the phone?"_

" _I've told you already, between the lines at least, that I can't deal with the fact that you're hiding things for me." She responded to the English man. "So, I am just taking a break from … From you and whatever we have between us. I'll stay at the fisherman house for a few days." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal, Mikaelson."_

_Klaus approach Caroline's standing position, while gluing his back on hers, both of his hands firmly placed on the roundness of her hips._

" _Do not kid yourself, Forbes, like you could even stay away from me for that long?" He murmured, seductively, while softly nibbling on her earlobe. "Your ass will be lying in my bed, not later than tonight, mark my words!" He added, before slowly sliding his hands over her belly, while caressing the small bump that he haven't noticed prior to this moment, before arching an eyebrow and holding his breath and circle movement with all his senses in alert._

_Caroline held her breath, while feeling a range of intense emotions hitting her entire mind and body, all at once._

" _Don't touch me this way, would you?" She begged, while pushing his hands away, before turning on herself to face him._

_They stared intensively into each other's eyes for a few seconds, their souls buried in the unsaid, in their own kept secrets, in what couldn't have been said but was felt at the same moment..._

" _It was fun while it lasted, but it's not working for me at the moment, Klaus, maybe we could … I don't know, maybe … We could just take a break?" She proposed, while raising her chin and burying her sight in his._

_Klaus growled, while cupping her face with both of his hands, before crashing his mouth on her trembling lips, under her loud cry of protestation._

_She squirmed underneath his firm grip, while trying to free her body, but her attempt was all in vain when she felt his tongue sliding between her lips, while taking possession of her mouth under her loud moan of pleasure._

" _Is this enough confirmation for you, Forbes that you couldn't stay away from me, for too long?" He mouthed the words on her lips, while sliding his hands on her lower back, before grabbing her butt and pulling her in closer contact to his muscular chest._

" _I'm … I'm sure there's a few of other women in Clovelly that would gladly warm your bed in my absence if you would ask them politely?" She replied, tit for tat, while pushing herself away from his embrace._

" _I don't want any other women, Forbes, I want you!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "Because you're making my blood boil and I feel alive when you're near me, and you perfectly know that you feel exactly the same way that I do."_

" _And I hate to be kept in the dark about what is going on in this village and all of your secrets, Mikaelson, but especially, that you're pushing me to leave!" She busted to his face._

" _I can't tell you, Caroline; you just need to put aside your feminist attitude for once in your life, and grant me your trust." He begged her to reconsider. "If I want you to leave for a couple of days, it's for your own good."_

" _Until you'll have the balls to tell me the truth into my face, Mikaelson, I suggest to you to find yourself a human heater for your lonely nights!" She busted into his face, before turning on her heels, and walking away from him._

* * *

_Elijah, Kol, Damon and Mayor Brownston were sitting in close proximity at the far end of the bar counter, while sipping cups of black coffee, without giving the impression to a stranger eyes, of any kind of secret conspiracy between them._

" _What was the question, Mayor Brownston? Can I make Bonnie leave Clovelly? You think? Here's a news flash for you: that pig's head refuse to leave!" Kol whispered, angrily to his comperes, while grabbing the wrapped breakfast sandwich that Trevor was handing to him. "Could you stop a bull to run after you if you're waving a red flag in front of its nose? That's Bonnie Bennett for you! You're asking her to do something, she'll do the opposite!"_

_Elijah lowered his nose into his coffee cup, while subtly hiding his burst of laughter._

" _Did you just compare my friend Bonnie to a bull?" He questioned Kol._

" _Damn! I need to reconsider my tactic of seduction." Damon shook his head. "Kol seems to have one of his own that is obviously working to a charm." He added, smirking._

" _Go screw yourself, Damon!" Kol replied._

" _With a lovely lady by my side, no problem mate." Damon agreed, mocker._

" _In my younger years, young men, we would use better terms to describe the girl who captured our heart. There would be appellations like: delicate flower, luminous sunrise." Mayor Brownston shrugged his shoulders, while biting into his buttered toast._

" _Were you from a nation of Indians, Mayor Brownston? If so what about the appellation:_ _ **Squaw with deadly ax in her hand**_ _?" Kol suggested, while making Elijah burst into laughter._

" _If Bonnie would hear you, you'll be a dead man by now, Kol." Trevor made the remark, while smirking and pointing in his direction._

" _My dear Kol, if this young woman is able to put you in this stage of uneasiness, I believe she is taming you more than you're taming her." The mayor responded, while grinning. "And she obviously captured more than your attention as I can see?" He added, with a wink. "As for you nephew, you let your sister handle the opening of the pub alone this morning? I hope you weren't sick or anything?" The mayor added, suspiciously, while glancing in direction of Elijah._

" _It's nothing for you to be concerned, uncle; I needed to run a few errands, nothing more." Trevor replied, while keeping his calm and a fake smile plastered on his lips._

" _Well, forgive my nosiness then." Mayor Brownston raised his cup of coffee toward his nephew._

_Trevor nodded, before turning on his heels to take a few walking steps toward a customer at the other side of the bar._

" _You're wondering if he saw Rebekah, aren't you?" Elijah whispered to the mayor._

" _Oh, I'm not wondering, young warlock, I know that my nephew saw Klaus's sister." The manor responded._

" _You think that his involvement with her could cause us more trouble?" Damon inquired._

" _More? No! She's just a pawn in Tyler's hands, I'm just afraid for my nephew's heart." Mayor Brownston replied, while shrugging his shoulders._

" _Talking about huge problem … Elijah, she's your friend, what can I do to make this stubborn woman listen to me?" Kol begged the American to help him._

" _Well, there is always the … You must know what I'm talking about, Damon, you know the technic?" Elijah pointed, playfully, a finger toward the Sergeant._

" _Yes, yes … I know what you mean… The technic…" Damon replied, while trying to keep a straight face._

" _What technic?" Kol asked, sharply._

" _Well, first you tie her feet and hands…" Elijah started._

" _Then, you put her in a large wooden box…" Damon continued, scoffer._

" _And you ship her first class to New York, with FedEx courrier." Elijah concluded, mocker, while nodding his head._

" _You're a bunch of assholes, mates!" Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Watch your language young man!" Mayor Brownston warned, under a small laugh._

" _Kol, come on, we're trying to relax the atmosphere, nothing more." Elijah grabbed the young man right shoulder, in a friendly gesture. "At least I'm not beating you up to do so?"_

" _You deserved all the bruises and wounds that you have on your face, mate." Kol replied to him._

" _Listen, I'll see what I can do with Bonnie, but I know firsthand how stubborn she can be when she wants to be." Elijah added, while shaking his head._

" _I know, I'm sorry, Mate, I'm just on edge." Kol said, while sighing loudly, before stepping away from the stool._

" _Thank you, Kol, it's showing me that you care about her." Elijah replied, truthfully. "Weren't you supposed to be on the boat by this hour?" He inquired, while taking a glimpse at his watch._

" _The departure has been delayed. I'll go see Klaus now; from the look of it, he doesn't seem to have much more luck than me in the relationship department. And, we'll go check if we can leave with the boat?" Kol nodded in direction of his friend._

" _I'll go with you." Elijah replied, while jumping on his feet, before dropping a few bills on the counter. "A bit of fresh air will do me some good."_

" _Good luck with the noisy detective, Damon." Kol wished his friend, before greeting the eldest. "Mayor Brownston."_

" _Kol, Elijah." The mayor nodded, respectfully._

" _Thanks mate!" Damon replied, while hitting his closed right fist on Kol's, before turning his attention back to the mayor. "Talking about_ _ **deadly ax**_ _, your lovely niece just left the premises. Apparently, she's still heartbroken about my brother' disappearance." Damon whispered into the mayor's ears, while rolling his eyes._

" _And I'm sure you had nothing to do with the fact that she has left the pub without even entering inside the establishment?" The mayor arched an eyebrow, suspiciously._

_Damon winced under the accusation, while biting his bottom lip._

" _Listen Mayor, I realize that she is your niece, your flesh and blood and all, but Stefan is my brother, and I know how manipulative she can be when she wants to gain something for herself." Damon mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _It's strange really?" The mayor shrugged his shoulders, while wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin, before burying his hand in one of his back pocket to pull his wallet._

" _What is?" Damon took the bait._

" _Well, I've always believed that you and Elena were more alike than what meets the eyes." The mayor replied, while winking and paying his due. "Let me give you food for the mind to chew, my dear Damon." He added, sarcastically, before taking his cane and walking away, under the speechless expression of the sergeant._

* * *

" _You do realize how unbelievably stupid you're sounding right now?" Bonnie replied to her friend, while pacing back and forth in front of the bed in her rented bedroom, while nervously passing her right hand through her brown curls._

_Caroline had knocked on her door thirty minutes ago, and she had welcomed her friend with opened arms, only to find herself in a state of a nervous breakdown a few minutes later._

" _I know, Bonnie … I don't even grasp the idea myself… I'm … Listen to me, most of the time I've tried to catch air into my lungs under the intensity of the simple thought, but … But, when you think about it, and I'm sure that you have thought about it numerous times, it makes sense." Caroline tried to convince her friend._

" _What is making sense? That we are standing in a village, where there are supposedly supernatural manifestations? Are you kidding me, Care?" Bonnie responded, while rubbing her hands together._

" _Remember in what conditions you had found Kol a few weeks ago? Naked, covered with blood, while hiding in the barn, or am I mistaken?" Caroline begged her friend to reconsider, while grabbing both of Bonnie's hands. "And, I had found Klaus myself, naked on the side of the route, in front of the fisherman house. And both events happened the same night, on a full moon, Bonnie."_

" _No, you're not mistaking… But, Care, what you are implying … I can't even …It seems to be pulled from an urban legend movie?" Bonnie stammered through her answer, while shaking her head in denial._

" _Listen, a few days after the full moon, I found a book that Mayor Brownston had left on the bar counter. It was a supernatural book of manifestations in our modern world. It … It was talking about rituals and werewolf curse." Caroline explained to her friend. "It's a curse that transforms mankind into wolves the night of the full moon."_

" _What are you saying? No, no …" Bonnie repeated, frantically, while pulling herself away from her friend's grip. "That can't be true for Kol?!"_

" _Bonnie what else can it be? Did Kol ask you to leave today, because Klaus certainly asked me to take a few days off, and what is coming but the full moon?" Caroline tried to make her reconsider. "Listen to me, I beg you … Since… Since I've arrived here, I've been having premonitions… And these dreams are speaking to me. I… I was able to see Rosa's death and I saw Stefan's body lying in his own poodle of blood, the day before his disappearance."_

" _Oh my God, Caroline, why didn't you say anything, I could have helped you?" Bonnie exclaimed, while retracing her steps to reach her friend's standing position._

" _I … I was dealing with everything on my own terms, not certain of how it was possible that I could predict those events. And then there was Esther…" Caroline explained, while biting her bottom lip._

" _Esther? You mean the crazy lunatic of the village?" Bonnie asked, dumbfounded. "For God sake, Caroline, are you realizing what you're asking me to believe, that my … My lover for lack of better word, because I don't even know what we are to each other. That my lover is under a curse, and that he is transforming into a werewolf on a full moon?" Bonnie lashed out, frantically. "How can I even start to believe this nonsense?"_

" _That is exactly what I'm asking you to consider." Caroline pledged._

" _You should listen to Caroline, because she is telling you the truth." They both heard Katherine's voice replied, before turning simultaneously their heads and noticing her presence over the threshold, left under their most speechless expressions._

* * *

" _It's show time, Damon!" Trevor informed the Sergeant in a low murmur, while slowly walking toward the other side of the counter._

_The young man raised his head before noticing that a tall, middle age man had walked inside the pub, while scattering the dining room, before advancing toward the bar._

" _Hi, I try to find Sergeant Damon Salvatore?" The man asked Trevor, who was randomly cleaning the counter._

" _Sure. He's at the far end of the counter." Trevor replied, while pointing in his accomplice's direction. "Can I serve you breakfast, tea or coffee?"_

" _Cup of coffee, black, would be fine!" The detective nodded, respectfully, before heading his steps toward the Sergeant._

" _Damon Salvatore?" The man called the name._

" _Who's asking?" The young man replied, while raising his sight._

" _Alaric Saltzman, I'm the detective in charge of your brother's missing investigation." The man presented himself, before handing his right hand to him._

" _Yes, of course. I'm Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you." Damon replied, while shaking the detective's hand._

" _Like wise … Can I sit?" Alaric asked, politely._

" _Of course, did you order coffee or can I offer you one?" Damon inquired._

" _Thank you but it's already been ordered." Alaric replied, smiling._

" _Here's your black coffee, mate, anything else?" Trevor asked his new client, while deposing the cup on the counter._

" _No, it will be all, thank you." Alaric replied, politely._

" _You know black is so over-rated." Damon winked, before pouring a few drops of Bourbon in the detective's coffee._

" _You have a thing for strong coffee, Sergeant?" Alaric smirked, while bringing the cup near his lips, before taking a few gulps of the hot beverage. "Not bad, I have to admit."_

" _I'm just able to enjoy the best pleasure in life, detective." Damon informed, smirking, while pouring more Bourbon in his own cup._

" _Considering the missing investigation of your brother, I can understand your need for alcohol in your morning coffee, sergeant." The detective replied, sympathetic._

" _Do you have any new leads, perhaps?" Damon inquired, while suddenly missing his smile._

" _Not as of now." Alaric let out a loud sigh. "It's like your brother has disappeared from the face of the earth." The detective added. "I thought that you would be able to help me in this investigation?"_

" _I'll do whatever I can to help you." Damon nodded, respectfully. "I have permission to leave my regiment until my brother will be found."_

" _Then it's me who should ask you if any new leads came up?" Alaric asked, while burning doublet, before lowering his empty cup of coffee on the counter. "Is there any witnesses among the villagers? I know how a rural life can sometimes oblige the residents of a small place like this one, to keep their little secrets inside their walls, would you say, Damon?" He added, while turning his fiery gaze in the one of the young English man._

" _If you're asking me if I would choose keeping the secrets of this village, if there were any, over finding my brother, what do you think my answer would be detective Saltzman?" Damon asked, while arching his eyebrows, and drowning his dark eyes in the one of the detective._

" _As of now, I couldn't say, Sergeant… I couldn't say." Alaric Saltzman replied, while tilting his head._

" _There's a lead that he could have been abducted in Cliff Walk Wood." Damon leaned near the detective sitting position, before whispering the lie into his ears. "Something about a settlement account."_

" _Peculiar? I've studied your brother's file and he was not known for being mixed in funny business." Alaric mentioned._

" _No, but people change, maybe my brother did? That's the only gossip I've heard in the village that could remotely be a lead." Damon shrugged. "Maybe we could take a few days to check it out?"_

" _We could … but it's kind of sad actually?" The detective added, while pulling a few bills from his pants' pockets to pay for his coffee._

" _Please let me pay!" Damon pushed the detective' hands away, while paying his own due._

" _Well, thanks for the strong coffee then." Alaric nodded, while smirking._

" _You were saying? Why is it kind of sad?" Damon asked him._

" _I would have loved to see the reflection of the full moon over the sea, while standing on the port deck." Alaric mentioned, while glancing in Damon's direction. "But, I guess it will be for another time. I'll make the arrangement and contact you in the day, Damon." He nodded as a salute, before leading his walking steps toward the exit of the pub._

" _You think he bought it?" Trevor asked Damon, while lowering his head near his._

" _I think I need to keep a close eye on our detective, and this at all cost." Damon replied to Katherine's brother._

* * *

_Katherine closed the bedroom door, before lowering her back on its panel._

" _Caroline look at me, please?" The young English woman begged her friend to do._

_Caroline dismissed her friend request, while trying to hide the obvious conclusion to the brunette, before passing a nervous hand through her curls and tucking her head between her shoulders._

" _Tell me the reason for your sudden change of coffee?" She begged the blonde to respond to her. "Simply for the fact that I know the reason why I had stopped drinking real coffee, in the past, myself … I'm pretty sure I've guessed it correctly, but I want to be sure?"_

" _For God sake, both of you, what is going on in here?" Bonnie lashed out, while gesturing with her arms. "Did you all lose your mind? I don't know what to think from one second to the other… On one hand you are both telling me that this village is under a supernatural curse, and then on the other hand you're asking Caroline about her taste in coffee? Fuck!"_

_Caroline slowly turned on her heels, while grabbing her crossover bag, left on Bonnie's bedspread, before pulling a box of pregnancy test from its inside and throwing it back on the bed with her handbag._

" _I'm pregnant!" She announced, bluntly, to both of her friends, while reaching the window, before standing arms crossed over her chest in front of the exterior view._

" _What?" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock. "Did you just say that you were pregnant or is it my ears playing tricks of me?"_

" _That's what I though." Katherine replied, while closing her eyes, and letting out a deep sigh out of her lungs. "When did you suspect it?"_

" _Obviously, I did not do it in Klaus's house, while pouring him a cup of coffee this morning: Hi, mate, here's your coffee, and by the way I'm carrying what is supposed to be you werewolf kid!" Caroline replied, slyly. "I went to the village pharmacy, it was just barely opened, the cashier looked at me with these big wide eyes, but promised the secrecy … And I did it about an hour ago … I went into the restrooms of the pub." She shrugged._

_Both of her friends stared at each other, while holding their breaths, under an intense range of mixed emotions. Katherine reached her friend's standing position before wrapping Caroline's shaking shoulders of her arms._

" _It's going to be ok, Caroline, it's going to be ok, I swear, you need to believe me." Katherine tried to calm her down._

" _I'm carrying some kind of mutant child in my wombs and you're telling me that I'm going to be ok, that my child will be ok?" Caroline busted, while facing her friend. "Can you tell me how can this even be ok, Katherine?"_

" _Listen to me!" Katherine ordered, while grabbing both of Caroline's upper arms. "It's not a mutant child, it's a healthy baby that will grow in your belly in a normal way, stop making urban legend story in your head, it isn't the reality!"_

" _Then what is?" Bonnie asked, while reaching both of her friends' position. "What is the reality, because for once, I would like to know and not be kept in the dark, can you tell us, Katherine?"_

_Katerine kept her sight locked in Bonnie's for a short moment, before nodding her head in approval, while releasing her grip on Caroline's arms._

" _Come with me, I need to bring you to some place, and finally tell you the truth, and nothing but the truth about Clovelly." She added, before walking toward the exit of the bedroom._

* * *

_Tyler paced back and forth in front of the fire mantle, while swearing his discontent._

" _What do you mean; you've never burned Stefan Salvatore's body?" He asked the two guards, while pointing a finger toward them. "I gave you the specific order to do so?"_

" _We … We're sorry boss, we… We had put his body in the shed, and we… We left to pick up a gallon of gasoline, and when we came back …" The man stammered through his sentence._

" _When you came back, what?" Tyler mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _The body had disappeared." The man shrugged his shoulders._

" _How can a dead body disappear? Can you explain this to me, or are you such imbeciles that you couldn't even keep your eyes on a corpse?" He busted to their faces. "And when were you planning to tell me about this, never?"_

" _We did not think of it too much at that moment. After all, you had stabbed him several times in the abdomen." The poor man tried to explain._

" _You're such morons!" Tyler lashed out. "Do you even realize that if the body came into the wrong hands, let say the authorities, we would be in deep shit?"_

" _We… We're sorry." The man replied, pitiful._

" _Your apology is not even enough!" Tyler exclaimed. "Now…" He added, while reprising his pacing, before nervously passing a hand though his tick hair. "I don't care the way you'll do it or if you'll have to scatter the entire surface of the earth, but find me Salvatore's body!"_

" _Yes, of course." Both guards replied, before nodding respectfully and turning on their heels to leave the room._

_Tyler reached the mosaic window of the Castle' parlor room, before crossing his arms in front of his chest and closing his eyes._

" _There's problem in paradise, son?" He heard his father's deep voice asking him, behind his back._

" _I'm surrounded by incompetents, father." He replied, while turning his sight toward the pack leader._

" _What counts is that these incompetents are willing to sacrifice their life for our specie, Tyler." Mikael replied, while pouring Scotch into a glass. "With the full moon upon us, it's time to regroup the entire pack in a single and unique goal of revenge."_

" _You're right, father." Tyler nodded, respectfully. "I need to focus on our goal."_

" _Now, as for your sister, Rebekah..." Mikael smirked, while bringing the glass to his lips._

" _What about her?" Tyler asked with an arched eyebrow._

" _Well, sometimes keeping an eye on your sibling could actually reward you grandly." The patriarch replied, while taking a sitting position on an armchair._

" _What do you know that I don't?" Tyler asked, while reaching his father's sitting position._

" _Oh, let just say that I am aware of her little romantic escapades to meet with her lover." Mikael grinned._

" _No need to worry, father." Tyler replied, a smile twisting the corners of his lips, before directing his steps toward the bar. "She had refused to confess the father's name of her child to me, but it's a man from our pack." He added. "I specifically asked her to mate with one of them. She was simply too shy to mention whom it was."_

" _You're such an ignorant, Tyler, sometimes, I wonder if you realty are my son? But then I remember that the bastard was Klaus, and that you're indeed my true flesh and blood." Mikael replied, dryly, while rising on his legs. "Your sister is having secret "rendez-vous" with Trevor, you idiot!"_

" _It's impossible; I've forbidden her to see him again!" Tyler lashed out, while closing his fists in anger._

" _It was actually easy for me to put the pieces of the puzzle together and a few men on her trail finally proved my suspicion. She has met with him not later than early morning." Mikael informed his son._

" _She has broken her promise to me!" Tyler exclaimed._

" _I think she's done a bit more than that, son. Who do you think is the father of the child she is carrying in her wombs?" Mikael asked his son, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_Tyler blenched under the allusion, while wincing furiously._

" _She's carrying a bastard in her womb, Tyler, like your mother did prior to Rebekah's own actions." Mikael explained. "She has chosen her side, therefore she's death to us now, and can only be used as collateral damage."_

" _But it's my sister, father?" Tyler murmured, in shock. "Are you asking me to kill our own flesh and blood?"_

" _She's not part of our family or of our pack anymore, son." Mikael responded, before deposing his empty glass on a console table, and storming out of the room, while leaving his Tyler in deep turmoil._

* * *

_Caroline and Bonnie stood motionless in top of the cliff, while holding their hands together, with both of their sights lost in the panoramic view of the sea. Katherine had told them the truth about the werewolf curse, the last remaining pack in England, and how Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Tyler had been sidelined by the malediction because of Klaus's father, with as their own cross to carry, the weight of their werewolves transformations with each passing full moon._

" _How did you start to unveil the truth?" Katherine asked Caroline._

" _I met several times with Esther, she has guiding me to discover the truth." Caroline replied, while turning on her heels to face her friend._

" _Esther? How … I don't …" Katherine replied in shock._

" _She guided me … She has power, it's about all that I can say." Caroline explained in not so many words._

" _Caroline is having premonitory dreams as well." Bonnie added to Katherine._

" _What kind of premonitory dreams?" Katherine asked._

" _I knew about Rosa's death, and Stefan's disappearance before it occurred." Caroline shrugged. "I have no idea why?"_

" _That's all you saw?" Katherine inquired._

" _I saw Klaus in his werewolf from more than once." She admitted, while closing her eyes._

" _So, it's here that the young teenager named Jeremy died then?" Bonnie asked, while turning her sight in Katherine's._

" _Yes." She nodded. "But it was not their fault; it was an unfortunate accident, created by a vindictive and wicked man."_

_Caroline took a few extra steps, before taking a sitting position on a large rock._

" _But, there must be a constant danger to keep Kol and Klaus near the villagers during the full moon?" Bonnie asked, with worries._

" _They have learned to reach the wood when they transform. They would never put any of the villagers in danger." Katherine confirmed, while shaking her head._

" _Well, that explains why Caroline and I had found them unclothed and covered with blood the past full moon." Bonnie added._

" _That explains, furthermore, why the streets of the village are so quiet the night of the full moon as well." Caroline added._

" _Yes, they all know that it's the only night that they need to be vigilant and careful." Katherine agreed._

" _Everything Mikael has done was for the only purpose to transform Klaus, his illegitimate son into a werewolf, while recreating the curse on him, but to the detriment of innocent victims." Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _Yes, it was, and all the villagers have pledged to keep the secrecy of Jeremy's death into their graves if necessary." Katherine nodded her head._

" _That's why Rosa was so protective of Klaus." Caroline murmured to herself, while closing her eyes, before burying her head in her hands. "Everything is making so much sense now."_

" _After the incident, Rebekah was brought to the convent, Tyler had left like the coward that he is, soon followed by Kol who basically romp his hump in Australia. Klaus was left alone with no adult supervision, soon after, Rosa and Charles became his foster parents." Katherine explained more._

" _It's so unreal, I… I can't even think clearly…at… at the moment." Bonnie stammered, while taking a sitting position beside Caroline. "So, can you tell us what this means for the upcoming full moon?"_

" _Mikael and Tyler, they both want revenge on the villagers and on Klaus, explaining why he has showed himself at the pub a few weeks ago. Am I right?" Caroline asked Katherine._

" _Yes, both Tyler and Mikael Mikaelson, Klaus's stepfather, have built a large werewolves' pack. They have threated to invade the village at the full moon." Katherine nodded her head._

" _And this should explain why I saw so many families leave the village the past day." Caroline replied. "They are evacuating, are they?"_

" _There … There was a secret meeting among the fishermen and villagers, my uncle decided to start evacuating the women, children and elderly, away from Clovelly, yes … It's safer for them to be kept away during this full moon confrontation." Katherine confirmed, while keeping the secret of Elijah's presence in the plan._

" _The fishermen are staying?" Bonnie asked, nervously._

" _Yes, they have decided to fight for what is right and to protect their homes and village." Katherine replied. "That is why both of you need to leave as soon as possible?"_

" _Will you?" Caroline asked, while frantically rising on her legs. "I don't believe that you could, Katherine?"_

" _No, but my situation is different from yours, Caroline. It's my pub, my village, my people, I won't abandon it. I'll stay and fight!" Katherine replied, while closing her fists in anger. "You need to think about your child."_

" _They are the fishermen aboard of my boats' company, and this man is threatening my employees, I'm not about to abandon them either!" Caroline lashed out. "Bonnie you need to go back to New-York." She added, while turning her sight toward her friend._

" _What? No way in hell!" Bonnie jumped on her feet, while pointing a finger toward both of her friends. "If you're staying, I'm staying as well… Furthermore, I have a word or two to exchange with a certain fisherman that will hear an ear full when he'll come back from his day at sea!" She added, angrily, while crossing her arms over her chest._

" _Think of the baby, Caroline … The minute you'll inform Klaus that he will be a father, he'll want to protect his child." Katherine begged her friend to reconsider._

" _I won't tell him." Caroline shook her head. "And if you are my friend you'll keep this secret for me as well."_

" _What? You have to tell him, Caroline!" Katherine exclaimed, in shock._

" _Why?" Caroline shrugged. "What we had with each other is too fucked up and not even strong enough for me to consider telling him that I'm carrying his child."_

" _Ok, Caroline, I know you're freaked out at the moment, but I'm with Katherine on this, you need to tell Klaus." Bonnie tried to convince her._

" _If I had meant something to him, he would … He would have confided in me. Instead he kept quiet, because he knew that I would go back to New-York one day, with no strings attach between us, therefore, I'm certain that he would not want to learn about this baby." Caroline explained. "He had never wanted a relationship with me; I doubt he would want a baby now?"_

" _Oh my God, Caroline, can you even hear yourself? You can't be serious?" Katherine took the few extra steps to reach her friend's position, before grabbing both of Caroline's shoulders. "You were the first woman that Klaus gave his trust, you were able to enter his life, and he has welcomed you in his home. I'm positive that he has deep feelings for you, but he was afraid of being rejected, could you see that?"_

" _Do you know how afraid I am right now, Katherine?" Caroline replied, tears filling her eyes. "I'm afraid for the villagers, the fishermen, for you, for Bonnie, for myself … For Kol, your brother, Elijah … Oh my God, Elijah … He doesn't even know anything about all of this! But most of all, and even if he is not returning the same feelings that I have for him, I'm so afraid for Klaus."_

_Katherine blenched at Elijah's mention, before closing her eyes. It wasn't her place to explain the American involvement to Caroline and Bonnie, it was his!_

" _It's ok, everything will be ok!" Katherine tried to encourage her._

" _And I have no idea what my baby will become? Will she or he grow up to be a normal healthy child? Will I experiment a normal pregnancy?" Caroline added, in frantic state of mind._

" _Listen to me!" Katherine ordered, while drowning her sight in her friend. "This baby is perfectly normal and safe in your uterus. He simply inherited the curse in his/her genes. It is as simple as that! The curse can only been triggered if the child kills someone. You have no reason to be afraid of anything!"_

" _But I am… I can't help it!" Caroline sobbed._

" _That is why you need to tell Klaus. He'll take care of you both!" Katherine assured her. "He would never let something happen to you, Caroline, I'm sure of that."_

" _I can't." Caroline shook her head. "And you have to promise me that you won't tell him about this pregnancy either?"_

" _Are you considering what you're asking me to do? You're asking me to lie to one of my dearest friend, Caroline?" Katherine replied, while letting go of her grip, before nervously passing a hand through her hair._

" _But, that's what you did, Katherine, you've lied to us for weeks!" Caroline replied, dryly._

" _Caroline, I don't think it's fair." Bonnie said, while shaking her head._

" _I know it's not fair, Bonnie, I'm not judging Katherine, I understand her motivations more than you think. She protected her love ones. Like I want to protect "my" baby, until I'll figure out what I want to do next, and it shouldn't concern anyone but "me" for the time being. You have to promise me both that you'll keep quiet about it?"_

" _I don't like it at all, Caroline; because I firmly believe that the father should know." Katherine replied. "But, I'm willing to give you time to figure out what you want to do next, so I'll keep quiet." She agreed, while nodding._

" _Bonnie?" Caroline turned her head toward her other friend._

" _You should know by now that I will keep quiet for you, Caroline." Bonnie agreed as well._

" _Thank you, thank you both of you!" Caroline replied, while joining her hands, as a prayer gesture, before letting tears of relief roll on her cheeks._

* * *

_Kol knocked discreetly on Bonnie's bedroom door, while being answered by the quietness of the silent room. He closed his eyes while hoping for a few seconds that she could have listened to his request and had decided to finally leave the village. Even if the prospect of her departure would shred his heart in thousands of pieces, it was better for him to know that she was being kept safe, away from him and Clovelly._

_But, when the young English man realized, after opening the door, that Bonnie's dark shadow was standing in front of the opened window, motionless in the penumbra of the room, he couldn't do without letting out a sigh of relief out of his lungs and this against his own good judgement._

" _You're still here?" He whispered, thankful, while closing the door behind his back, before raising his hand to reach the light switch on the wall._

" _No! Leave the light close, Please." She made the request._

" _Ok" He nodded, before taking a few steps to reach her standing position._

" _Do you know, Kol, what my favorite tale story was when I was a little girl?" She asked, while suddenly turning her gaze toward the young man._

" _No, I don't, Bonnie." He replied, wincing, while nervously swallowing a lump in his throat, left under a bad feeling that he wasn't even able to shake._

" _My favorite tale story was: "The little red riding hood. My mother used to read it to me at least once a week." She informed him. "And each time, the part when the little girl is arriving at her grandmother's house and the wolf has taken her place, I would take my bed sheet and cover my head with it." She explained, while biting her bottom lips. "I even remember all the words of a poem that my own mother used to recite to me:_

_You've heard the tale of Riding Hood, And of her journey through the wood. But all those lies I would dispel, The truth of all, I now would tell._

_That brave old Wolf had come in time, To stop that evil, wicked crime. He chased her there to apprehend, And caught up with her in the end_

_That spoiled girl would ne'er return, And of her ending, none would learn. No more stalking through the wood, For that Little Red Riding Hood._

"… _And now that I'm all grown up, I don't fear the wolf anymore… But, I wonder if it's not the wolf that fears me the most?" She questioned with a trembling voice._

_Kol blenched, while raising his shaking right hand in front of his mouth._

" _You know, don't you?" He asked, tears filling his eyes._

" _Yes, I know, Kol." She replied, while nodding._

" _Since when… When did you figure it out?" He stammered through his question, while pacing back and forth in the room, before nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

" _Is it really that important? That is the only thing that you could think of asking me now?" She busted to his face, while pointing a finger at him. "Do you even know how empty I feel right now?"_

" _What do you want me to say, Bonnie? I'm in shock that you … You know about … I mean about me being…" He tried to explain to her._

" _You want me to spell it out for you? About you being a werewolf?" She finished his sentence. "That's what you wanted to say, isn't it? Yes, I do know, Kol!" She exclaimed._

" _Who told you?" He asked, while suddenly holding his pace and turning his gaze toward her._

" _Caroline figured it out, and then it kind of snowballed. Katherine heard us and we confronted her; she had no other choices but to confirm that it was true." Bonnie explained, rapidly._

" _You know about the curse then?" Kol asked, breathless._

" _I know about everything, the werewolf curse, you and Klaus, the revenge that Tyler wants on this village, the upcoming full moon." She listed._

" _I'm so sorry, baby, I've never intended for you to find out this way, all I ever wanted was for you to be safe, that's why you need to leave Clovelly as soon as possible!" Kol suggested, urgently._

" _So now that I know, you'll rapidly dismiss me? Is that what you're telling me?" She asked, in rage. "Hey, it was nice knowing you, Bonnie, I was happy to fuck you for the past few weeks, but now my werewolf self as better things to do, so could you leave, please?"_

" _No! That's not what I'm saying! You don't even grasp the extent of what could happen in this village in the next few days, and all the consequences that could follow! Sue me for wanting_ _ **the woman that I love**_ _to be safe and away from here!" Kol yelled to her face._

" _Stop this theatrical performance, would you? You've never cared about me, if you would have, you would have told me about this werewolf curse, and what you had to endure all the past years, while confiding in me and giving me your trust, and believing that I would have been there for your, no matter what. But I was nothing more than a foreign girl that you had a fun time having sex with and that you knew would leave Clovelly, which was perfect because you had no reason to get attached to me … And … And … What did you just say to me?" She stopped on her track, speechless, while realizing Kol's admission to her._

" _Nothing, I've said nothing!" He tried to deny it, while shaking his head and lowering his flushed cheeks. "And even if I did, it doesn't change anything for you, I'm sure."_

" _Kol…" She murmured, while bringing her shaking legs toward his standing position, before cupping his face with both of her hands. "I love you too, baby." She confessed herself, while lowering her forehead on his. "I'm sorry to have snapped on you this way; it's just that, it's been a hell of a day…I don't know how to feel anymore?"_

" _You don't know what you're saying, Bonnie? You couldn't love the beast that I am?" He pushed himself away, before shaking his head._

" _You think I care about the curse? If the role were reversed would you care if it was me?" She asked, while wiping the tears away from her cheeks._

" _No it wouldn't make any difference for me." He admitted._

" _Then why would you think that it does for me? It makes no sense?" She pledged to him._

" _You're saying this now, Bonnie, because you've never witnessed me turning into this animal, this werewolf form, disfiguring all that I am to you!" He lashed out, while shaking his head. "Why did you think that I'd never let anyone get close to me before?"_

" _But you did with me? It must mean something?" She begged him to reconsider._

" _I can't let you be a part of this, I simply can't!" He repeated, before reaching the door and storming out of the bedroom._

" _Kol…" Bonnie yelled his name repeatedly, while running after him in the upstairs' corridor. "Please come back!"_

* * *

_It was late when Elijah Smith started his patrol on the deck port and around the premises of the pub. He got back inside the establishment while arching an eyebrow and noticing that all the lights were still opened, suddenly alerted by a discreet sobbing sound that was coming from behind the kitchen swinging doors._

_He pushed the doors, while entering the penumbra of the room, before letting his sixth sense and hearing guide him. He finally saw Katherine curled up into a ball on the floor, at the far end of the kitchen counter. She raised her puffy eyes to him, while sniffing loudly._

" _Katherine?" He exclaimed, in shock. "What is happening, beautiful?" He asked, while kneeling by her side, before softly bringing her into the comfort of his strong arms._

" _It's ok … I'm ok …" She managed to whisper between her sobbing. "You can go … I don't want to be a bother to you."_

" _Oh for God sake, Katherine, you're not a bother to me, woman, you're the complete opposite." He murmured, while caressing her hair, lowering his back on the wall to take a more comfortable position, before softly kissing her forehead. "What is happening?"_

" _Caroline and Bonnie … They know, Elijah … They… They figured everything out." Katherine stammered through her answer. "And I don't know, suddenly it was too much for me to handle."_

" _That much I, unfortunately, knew in my guts that I would happen eventually." He let out a loud sigh, while stroking his eyelids. "I suppose you had no other choices but to tell them about me?" He asked, while lowering his sight in hers._

" _No, it wasn't my place to do that, and I've promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone." She shook her head. "I think it needs to come from you."_

" _Thank you for keeping my secret." He addressed the young woman a timid smile. "I'll certainly need shelter against these two tornados when they will find out. This poor man is about to be put in the blender at high speed." He mocked about himself, while smirking._

_Katherine let out a laugh, while raising her right hand over her mouth, her head tucked on the hollow of his right shoulder._

" _You'll be fine, if they were able to forgive me, they'll do the same for you." She comforted him._

" _Did you, Katherine? Did you forgive me?" Elijah murmured softly._

" _Yes, Elijah … I did." She whispered back._

" _Good, I'll take that for now." He smiled, before kissing the top of her head._

" _Elijah?" Katherine called his name._

" _Mm…" He mumbled the sound._

" _I don't want to be alone tonight?" She confessed. "But I don't want you to think that …"_

" _Shh… I don't think anything when I'm by your side, I just feel ... And you won't be alone, Katherine, you'll be in my arms." He reassured her._

* * *

_It was dark when Klaus finally arrived at his house. He got out of his truck, before directing his walking steps toward the small gravel path leading him toward the door entrance. He grabbed the handle before raising his sight at the night sky, when an almost full moon seemed to taunt him._

_The day aboard the boat had been dreadful, hour after hour, performing the usual daily tasks, while his mind could only concentrate on a certain morning event that hasn't left his mind since then._

_He entered the penumbra of the vestibule, while keeping the place lightless, before finally lowering his sight on the few suitcases placed at the bottom of the stairs._

_He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before finding the courage in himself to enter the living room. Caroline was standing in the dark, in front of the bay window, motionless, with her arms crossed over her chest, and her sight raised at the moon._

" _She can be so bright and lustrous sometimes." She let the simple thought out of her mind._

" _So, you think the moon is a "she" then." Klaus let a small smile spread on his lips, while dropping the key of his truck on the fire mantle, before lowering his forehead on the coldness of the marble. He knew … he knew what would unfold next …_

" _It's the feminist in me, I suppose." She shrugged, while curving the sides of her lips._

" _Caroline…" He murmured her name as a prayer, while holding his breath._

" _I know everything, Klaus" She finally admitted, while closing her eyes._

" _Yes, I know you do." He nodded his head. "When, how… I mean … Which way did you even figure everything out?" He managed to ask, under his shaking voice, while swallowing a lump in his throat._

_She slowly turned her body and sight toward his standing position, as he was doing the same, before drowning her eyes in his._

" _Does it even make a difference?" She shrugged. "I guess that I must have always known deep down inside of me, but I … I had no idea how to make it real, you know?" She replied, softly. "I was lost and didn't know how to even grasp this new world." She explained. "Katherine filled the blanks when I've told her that I had figured everything out. I know about everything: the village, the werewolf curse, Jeremy's death, you, Kol, Tyler, Rebekah, the revenge your father wants on this village, on the infidelity of your mother, and on you."_

_Klaus lowered his head and sight, while rubbing his hands nervously._

" _Well, now you certainly have a good and valid reason to leave me." He whispered. "It's certainly not the ideal setting for a relationship to have your man transform into a beast with each passing full moon." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _You really think I care about that?" She asked, dryly. "You think it makes any difference?" She added, while advancing toward him. "You're a fool, Mikaelson, because it doesn't!" She lashed out to his face, while pointing a finger toward his chest._

" _No, Caroline, you are the "fool" for even thinking for a second that a life under a curse is the same than an ordinary one!" He busted to her face. "Why do you think I kept this secret from you? Why do you think I would send you away in a second if it meant that you would be kept safe? Do you have any idea how truly alone I was for so many years? How painful it is to feel your own flesh transform into this animal? The pain is so vivid and strong that you even think that one day all your bones will break like glass." He added, furiously. "You always need to keep the people you care the most about at arm length, while hoping that keeping your distance from them could actually save their life one day."_

_Caroline raised her right hand over her trembling lips to stifle a cry, tears rolling fluently on her cheeks._

" _Damn it!" He yelled, before sweeping his hands on the top of the fire mantle, while dropping on the wooden floor a few random vases that broke into pieces in their falls._

" _Klaus!" She exclaimed, while raising her trembling right hand in his direction._

" _Leave me alone, go! You've prepared your suitcases, already, what are you waiting for, Caroline? You should leave Clovelly, run away, while you still have time?" He yelled louder. "Go!" He let out the last scream, before collapsing on the floor, with his head buried in his hands._

_Caroline stood, frozen of all her movements, while feeling the beats of her heart resonate in her ears. She finally found the use of her hands and legs again, before kneeling by Klaus's side, while pulling the scarf placed around her neck._

" _You've cut yourself, you're bleeding, give me your hand?" She murmured, softly, while grabbing his left hand, before wrapping his opened wound of the fabric. "It needs to be disinfected." She added._

" _Why … Why won't you go? I… I have nothing to give to you, except pain, Caroline, don't you realize that?" He stammered through his sentence, while raising his head and teary sight in hers._

" _You're such a crazy fool, Mikaelson, don't you know? I love you… I love you so much!" She confessed, while drowning her teary sight in his._

" _You shouldn't love me, Caroline." He replied, while shaking his head._

" _I know that I shouldn't, because you're an ass!" She replied, while letting out a laugh, and caressing the perfect jaw line of his face, the manly curves on his neck, before burying her finger in his locks. "Your fur is so black and lustrous that the moonlight reflect on its coat ; your eyes have the color of the sun, yellowish with strips of black, you have this small white spot on your back, and you fight danger with courage, with this admirable mix of humanity and animalistic strength. I'm not afraid of your werewolf side, Klaus."_

" _How do you even …?" Klaus asked the young woman, dumbfounded._

" _It's not important, I just do!" She shook her head, while passing the back of her right hand on her wet cheeks. "I'm not leaving you because of the curse, or the fact that you're transforming at the full moon… I'm taking a time off, because … "_

" _You're leaving because of the baby, Caroline, I know." He ended her sentence, before slowly bringing his right hand over her belly, while caressing its small bump._

_Caroline blenched under his say, while holding her breath under the shock of Klaus's revelation, with her heart skipping a beat or two._

" _It's probably the only up side of being a werewolf. We are able to sense a new life inside every female species, human included. I felt it, this morning, at the pub." He explained to her._

" _You knew?" She asked him, in shock._

" _I've known since this morning, yes." He confirmed. "I passed the longest day of my life aboard the boat today."_

" _I don't know what this pregnancy means … I'm scare, and I don't want you to feel that it's because of you, but I need to figure out things by myself." She tried to explain to him, while lowering her forehead on his, before closing her eyes._

" _Listen to me, Love?" He ordered, softly, while cupping her face. "You, the baby and Bonnie, you need to leave Clovelly, first thing in the morning, and I don't want to hear you protest my order this time." He added. "_ _ **I love you too much**_ _to even bear the thought of putting both of you in danger."_

" _You love me?" She exclaimed, in shock._

" _Oh my sweet Caroline, how can I not? You're the first woman who captured my heart and soul." He admitted. "But it can't be enough in these conditions." He added, while shaking his head. "Now go!" He pushed her at arm length._

_Caroline raised herself on her shaking legs, before stumbling toward the entrance and grabbing her suitcases, while storming out of the house, with her tears rolling fluently on her face._

* * *

" _Why are you sipping your glass with a stupid smirk plastered on your face, father?" Tyler asked the patriarch, while entering the parlor room and directing his walking steps toward the bar._

" _Mayor Brownston has arranged for a massive evacuation of the woman, children and elderly from the village." Mikael grinned, while bringing his nightcap glass to his lips. "What is even more hilarious is that he could think that I would not notice."_

" _Maybe it's better this way?" Tyler shrugged, with a sigh of relief. "It's less deaths on our hands related to the weak?"_

" _Mm … Perhaps, but I don't like when someone is interfering in the middle of my plan, therefore, I'd found a way to stop it." Mikael grinned, joyfully._

" _What did you do?" Tyler asked, concerned._

" _Well, let just say that all the major highways, country roads and trails had been blocked by a few unfortunate falling trees, and that it could take them days to clear the path of these different routes." Mikael explained. "But then it would already be the full moon, would it?"_

" _You're a wicked man, father … A wicked man!" Tylor replied, while raising his own glass to his smiling lips._


	29. The cry of the werewolf - Part 1

_The heavy rain and the strong winds fell over the harbor in the early morning, canceling any chance of going on sea, for the fishermen, or to bring the remaining families into safety. Elijah and Mayor Brownston were standing under the front porch of the Rose Garden Pub, while raising their sights at the storm roaring above their heads, before hearing the engine of a truck entering the parking lots._

" _We should have expected that Mikael would retaliate this way." Elijah busted, while closing his fists with anger. "What are we supposed to do now to keep the remaining families in safety?"_

" _There is maybe a solution, but for now, we need to keep a good front, young warlock." The mayor replied. "We have more urgent manners on our hands; we need to keep a certain detective from figure out what is going on in this village."_

_Sargent Damon Salvatore and detective Alaric Saltzman stepped out of the vehicle, before standing under the pouring rain, their sights narrowed on the mayor and Elijah._

" _Is there any problem gentlemen?" The mayor inquired, while glancing from the corners of his eyes at the young warlock who was standing by his side._

" _You could say that." The detective responded, while slamming his driver's door, before approaching the men's positions, both of his closed fists firmly placed on each side of his hips. "All routes are inaccessible to leave or enter the village. We've tried all night to find a path without such luck."_

" _What do you mean all the routes?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, while playing his role to the perfection, before tilting his head toward Damon._

" _Apparently, the nature decided that century's trees would fall on the major highways leading us out of the village." Damon shrugged his shoulders, while keeping his cool in front of the detective. "And with the courtesy of this charming storm above our heads, a few mudslides are now blocking the residents inside Clovelly's walls."_

" _And all of this could be considered as coincidence, but it's highly improbable when you take time to think about it for two seconds." Saltzman responded, while stroking off the water from his eyelids._

" _Well, the plan of God can be unexplained sometimes, detective." The mayor responded, while coughing discreetly._

" _You know what I truly think, Mayor Brownston?" The detective said, while taking an extra step toward the eldest man, before narrowing his sight in his. "I think this is not the act of God, I would probably bet my best man shirt that all of this is actually coming from the hands of men, probably the same men who captured your brother, Stefan Salvatore, and who seem to have a vendetta against this village. What do you think?" He asked, while glancing rapidly toward Damon._

" _Well, you seem to have a wild imagination, detective, that must help you in your investigations, in a day to day basis, I'm sure." The mayor replied, smiling, while keeping his calm. "What could anyone have against this peaceful fishermen village?" He shrugged._

" _I don't know? Why aren't you telling me?" Alaric Saltzman inquired._

" _I would if only I had read your book of mysteries, detective." Mayor Brownston smirked more. "Unfortunately for you, this village is not keeping any secrets in its walls or any legends as a matter of fact."_

" _Who said anything about legends, Mayor?" The detective raised an eyebrow. "I certainly did not bring it to the table, but I believe you just mentioned it yourself."_

" _Well, this is highly entertaining, but both of you should probably enter inside to dry yourself from the rain." Elijah suggested, while cutting the exchange short._

_They all turn their heads toward the arrival of an additional car. Elena got out of her rented vehicle, before raising her Designer handbag on her head to protect herself from the heavy rain._

" _Uncle is there any news on Stefan?" She inquired while reaching their standing positions under the entrance porch._

" _What are you doing here, Elena, you should have stayed at home under this weather conditions?" Mayor Brownston disputed, while kissing her forehead._

" _Have you learned, uncle? All the routes are blocked; there is no way out of Clovelly. I was set to leave the village for an important last minute shooting for the magazine, in London." She explained._

" _Damn, we have no luck then?" Damon rolled his eyes at the bad weather. "Could you at least try to paddle in a kayak by sea?" He suggested, scoffer._

" _Go to hell, Salvatore!" She replied dryly, to the sergeant, her hair now dripping with water._

" _Already there with you by my side, Elena." Damon replied, slyly._

_Elijah and Alaric lowered their heads to hide their growing amusement at the scene._

" _Elena, could you have more manners than this, young woman?" Mayor Brownston warned her._

" _Why aren't you asking "him" to have more manners, uncle?" She frowned, while pointing in Damon's direction._

" _Because I'm not "his" uncle, and he is a grown up man, Elena." The mayor responded to his niece, while trying to calm her temper. "Please, forgive the bad manners of my niece, detective."_

" _Detective?" Elena repeated the appellation, while arching an eyebrow and turning her head and sight toward the stranger._

" _Yes, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I'm the detective who's in charge of Stefan Salvatore's investigation." The man presented himself, while handing his right hand to the young woman._

" _I'm Elena Gilbert, the mayor other niece, the more cultured one." She presented herself, under the eye rolling of Elijah. "And it's certainly a pleasure to meet you, detective Saltzman." She shook his hand, all smiles._

" _Be careful, detective, you just shook the hand of a deadly snake." Damon warned, dryly, while pushing Elena out of his path. "I'll be inside, drinking a tone of Irish coffees to forget her presence." He added, while slamming the door._

" _Go buy yourself a bag of good manners, Salvatore!" She lashed out in anger to the closed door._

" _It seems we are both stock in this village for the time being, what do you say if I offer you a cup of coffee, Miss Gilbert?" The detective suggested, politely. "Maybe we could exchange on your relationship with the missing person, Stefan Salvatore?" He proposed, while placing a hand on her lower back to push her toward the door._

" _It will be my greatest pleasure, detective." She responded, a fake smile plastered on her lips, before raising her chin at Elijah. "Elijah, it's always nice to see you." She greeted, slyly._

" _Elena." Elijah replied, politely, but in a coldish tone of voice._

_The door closed on their backs, leaving both Mayor Brownston and Elijah in front of the heavy curtain of rain._

" _Well, can this get worst?" Elijah sighed loudly, before crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_Mayor Brownston glanced at the young warlock from the corners of his eyes, a smile twisting his lips._

" _Don't answer that question; it was merely rhetorical from my part." Elijah added. "What are we supposed to do now with the remaining families who were not able to evacuate?"_

" _There's maybe a solution." The mayor responded, while striking his cane. "Are you up for a walk under the rain, later in the day, young warlock?"_

" _Why do I feel that there is more secrets about this village that I am about to learn?" Elijah raised an eyebrow to the mayor._

" _You're a very perceptive young man." The mayor replied._

* * *

_Bang – Bang – Bang!_

_Bang – Bang – Bang!_

_Could that man be more obvious when he wanted to be or wanted something? Pig's head! Caroline thought, while rolling her eyes, before reaching the door of her rented bedroom. She had arrived at the pub, late yesterday night, and Katherine had been courteous enough to let her sleep in one of the upstairs' bedrooms until the early morning when it had been planned for her and Bonnie to leave the village, but faith had obviously decided otherwise…_

" _I'm pregnant not deaf!" Caroline lashed out, while opening the door to a "stressed to his limit" Klaus Mikaelson._

" _Where are your suitcases? We're leaving with Kol and Bonnie right now!" Klaus demanded, while entering inside and slamming the door behind his back, before scattering the room. Obviously the man was on a mission!_

" _And I wish you a good morning too, Mikaelson." She greeted him, dryly, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Are you in your own caveman zone once again? I'm sure you are perfectly aware by now that we can't leave, are you? The routes are blocked by several trees falls, landslide, and I don't know if you've noticed but there a huge rain storm outside? We are stock in the village, Klaus, like it or not!"_

" _I don't like it, I don't like it at all … And the word "can't" is not a part of my vocabulary Forbes; I thought you knew that about me already?" He replied, with a smirk twisting the corners of his lips. "After all, I was able to put you in my bed, under your high protestation that this would never happened between the two of us, as long as you would breathe, or did you conveniently forgot about that part?"_

" _Oh let see, Mikaelson if I had forgotten about that part?" She put a finger in top of her closed lips, while rubbing her belly. "Let see, let see ..." She added. "How can I forget about that part when your supernatural "over the chart" fertile sperm had managed to get me pregnant?" She busted, in anger._

" _What did you just say, Love, my supernatural what?" He questioned, before leaning his head back and bursting into laughter._

" _Oh, I'm so happy that you are finding this amusing!" She mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Count on you, Forbes, to find the most ludicrous excuses to put aside what really happened." He responded, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "And the last time I've checked, sweetheart, it takes two to tango."_

" _We… We were safe all the time." She stammered, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "Not… Not that I'm rejecting the idea of this baby, no … But…It just came out of nowhere, and at the worst possible time."_

" _Please reassure me that you know how baby are made and are coming from…And no they are not born in cabbages or drop from the sky by a stork!" He mocked. "And we were not always safe, sweetheart, you want the list of the "when" and "how"?" He replied, while bending his head to look under the bed in search of her luggage. "Where did you put your damn suitcase, Forbes, for God sake?"_

" _I'm not leaving Clovelly, Mikaelson, do you want me to say it in Chinese to you! And, no I don't want the list!" She lashed out at him, steam coming out of her ears. "There's a list?" She wondered to herself out loud. "How can there be a list, I was on the pill?" She finally questioned._

" _Well, there were the pills, and then you forgot to take a few of them, and your cycle was all over the place, and we were on other method of protection, and then…" He listed the list, before narrowing his fiery sight, while taking a few calculated steps to reach her standing position._

" _What … What are you doing?" She asked, suddenly left under a shortness of breaths, while retreating with her body touching the wall behind her back a second later._

" _What it looks like I'm doing?" He murmured, while sliding his hands around her waist, his head slowly bending toward the right side of her neck. "There was that time in the shower." He whispered, sensually, while sliding his lips on her skin. "Do you remember? You couldn't even wait a second to be mine? You were panting, moaning, squirming underneath me until …"_

" _You're in your dream land again, Mikaelson." She cut him in the middle of his sentence, her heart pounding loudly in her chest._

" _And then there was that time when you waited for me at home, while laying naked on the bedspread." He listed, once more. "That time you were a very naughty girl, Forbes." He added, teasingly, while sliding his hands underneath her t-shirt to softly rub her breasts._

" _I did not force you into anything." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while pouting. "And I think you're reversing the role, Mikaelson. It's not my fault if you're a sex machine!"_

" _You're right, Love, I was a willing participant." He confirmed, while mouthing the words on top of her lips, his sight drown in Caroline's. He leaned forward, before softly nibbling on her bottom one, with his hands slowly sliding on her belly. "You and the baby, you were in my thoughts every second of last night, since the first one, when you left the house." He confessed, hoarsely._

* * *

" _Bonnie you better open this damn door or I swear that I'll smash it!" Kol yelled through the panel._

_Under the loud repetitive knocks, Bonnie had no other choice but to open her bedroom's door, before narrowing her sight on the visitor, her arms firmly crossed over her chest._

" _Is there a purpose to your present tantrum, Kol? Or are you simply your usual annoying self? What do you want?" She asked, dryly. "I thought you had left for good yesterday night, so why are you here?"_

" _Where are your suitcases?" Kol inquired, unceremoniously, while pushing the young woman out of his way, before slamming the bedroom door close behind their backs._

" _Excuse me, caveman? Who do you think you are to order me around?" The young woman busted to the sailor's face, while raising her chin, before pointing a finger toward his tensed chest._

" _This is certainly not the day to contradict me, Bonnie." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, both of his closed fists firmly placed on each side of his hips._

" _You're not my keeper, Kol, therefore you have no say to what I do or not do in "my" life!" She lashed out more. "And I'm not afraid of you, so if there is no valid reason for your presence here other than disturbing the peace, I want you out of my rented bedroom."_

" _Are you sure, darling?" He growled, while advancing toward her, until Bonnie hit the wall placed behind her back. "Because I can swear that I could see fear in your eyes." He murmured, his dark sight drown in hers, while bending his upper body near a physical contact, before letting his fingers caress the delicate line of her lips._

_Damn he was sexy! A beard of two days was covering his cheeks, jaw and neck, hair wet and tangled by the bad weather outside, and the dark circles underneath his eyes were adding to the dark aura of his persona._

" _I'm not afraid." She managed to whisper, her heart beating wildly, before slowly raising her sight in his._

" _And yet…" He murmured, his lips brushing the words in top of her trembling ones, while cupping her face with both hands. "You should be worried, Bonnie; you should fear me, you should fear this village in the next hours, because the beast in me will soon resurface."_

_Bonnie kept her eyes locked with his, hypnotized by this bestial side of him that she had never seen before, while swallowing a lump in her throat, under the raising of her jerky breaths._

_Kol lowered his shaking hands away from the young woman's face, before turning on his heels, while passing a hand through his hair._

" _Sorry, I'm on edge…. I just want for you, Bonnie, to be far away from here when tomorrow will come." He explained._

" _It's not your decision to make if I stay or not." She informed him, shakily. "And it's not like I can leave anyway."_

" _In this particular situation, it is." He replied, in a firm tone of voice, before scattering the bedroom and finally seeing the suitcases placed near the dresser. "You were leaving?" He asked, while turning his head to glance at her._

" _Yes." She responded in a single breath. "I was supposed to leave this morning with Caroline, who's pregnant by the way, not that it could even remotely be of interest to you." She added, slyly. "Klaus wanted for both of us to be out of your ways as soon as possible."_

" _What did you just say? Caroline is pregnant?" Kol asked, in shock. "Damn! Fuck!" He swore, before stroking his eyelids. "Klaus must be so scared for her."_

" _I don't know, maybe…. Or he just wants to get rid of this nuisance named: "Caroline and the baby"." She shrugged her shoulders, while fuming her anger. "Probably the same way you want to get rid of me?"_

" _Oh would you listen to yourself, Bonnie?!" Kol busted. "My mate Klaus is crazy in love with your friend Caroline, are you so blind that you did not notice?"_

_Bonnie winced at his say, while lowering her flushed cheeks. Of course she had noticed, and it was reciprocal._

" _Then why are you doing your damn best to get rid of us?" She asked, while raising her fiery sight in his._

_Kol grabbed one of her suitcases, before directing his walking steps toward the door._

" _Because we care about you both, and we want you to be safe, far away from here, far away from us." He replied, firmly._

" _Give me my suitcase." She ordered him, while grabbing the handle._

" _You're coming with me, Bonnie." He replied, dryly. "There's no discussion about it."_

" _Are you deaf or blind?" Bonnie busted to Kol's face. "You did not see the storm roaring outside?" She added. "All the routes are now blocked, not a single taxi was able to reach the pub, and therefore we-are-now stuck-in Clovelly for the fool moon!" She lashed out, while pulling the suitcase from his hands._

" _Bonnie, give me back the damn suitcase, we're leaving." He warned her. "We'll find a way to get you out of the village."_

" _I'm staying in Clovelly, deal with it!" She lashed out to his face._

" _Fine, you want to be a stubborn brat, I'll carry you on my shoulder to the truck then." He warned her, while taking a step into her standing position._

" _Don't you dare take another step, you hear me, Kol?" She pointed a forbidden finger in his face._

* * *

" _Good morning to my "favorite" niece." Mayor Brownston greeted Katherine, while advancing toward the bar counter of the Rose Garden Pub, before blessing his niece's forehead of a kiss. "Don't mention it to Elena; I'm not in the mood for one of her many tantrums." He added, while rolling his eyes._

" _Good morning, uncle, and no worries, my lips are sealed." She replied, mocker, while raising herself on her tip toes to bless her relative of a kiss on his right cheek. "Do you want a fresh cup of coffee?" She asked him, while addressing a timid smile to Elijah, who nodded in return, while standing by her uncle side, with his sight fixated on her._

" _No rush, Katherine, I will join your sister at the far end of the counter, before her and Damon trigger the third world war, in front of the detective's eyes." He winked at her niece._

_A loud bang noise was suddenly heard; making the few customers present in the dinning room raised their heads toward the ceiling._

" _What is that noise?" Katherine asked, while raising her sight._

" _No worries, sister!" Trevor replied, while appearing in front of their eyes by pushing the kitchen swinging doors. "Hey mate!" He saluted Elijah, while hitting his closed fist with the American's. "And of course, I wish a good morning to my favorite uncle." He bended his upper body in a comic reverence._

" _You only have one of those." Mayor Brownston raised an eyebrow, suspiciously._

" _Well, yes, and that is why you're the one I like the most." Trevor winked at his uncle._

_Another loud bang noise was heard, while making them startled with surprise for a second time._

" _What is going on above our heads, anyway?" Elijah asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, with his sight rose._

" _No worries, it's both Kol and Klaus; I saw them climb the stairs in direction of Bonnie's and Caroline's rooms." Trevor shrugged his shoulders. "They must be having an argument, nothing unusual."_

" _Oh, ok." The all responded, before raising their sights in each other's, while bursting into laugher._

" _This being cleared, serve me a cup of coffee, would you, Trevor? I'll go sit with your sister, Damon and the charming detective at the other side of the counter." Mayor Brownston asked, while grabbing his cane. "In the meantime, Katherine, you could, perhaps, check if the wounds of our friend mister Smith, here present; are healing properly? I've heard you were his attributed nurse." He suggested, while strolling toward the trio, a smirk blessing his lips._

" _I'll bring your coffee, uncle." Trevor responded, before leaving both Katherine and Elijah to the awkwardness of the moment._

" _I'm fine, really there's nothing that needs to be checked about the wounds. My face is healed now, with your good care, Katherine." Elijah nodded his head, in thankfulness, before addressing the young woman a timid smile. "Thank you."_

_The young English woman smiled back at the American, while turning on her heels, before entering the back kitchen. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, while nervously rubbing her hands together, before feeling a draught in her back, followed by Elijah's hands slowly rising on her shoulders._

" _Are you ok?" Elijah whispered, with his chin placed above her head, while softly rubbing the length of her arms with the palms of his hands._

" _Yes, I will be…One day." She replied, before turning on herself to face him. "And, thank you … I mean, for staying by my side last night." She added, shyly. "You were not obligated in any way to babysit me."_

" _I can assure you, beautiful; babysitting was not in any shape or form what I had in mind last night, while being a guest in your bedroom." He let a seductive smile spread on his lips, while raising his right hand to caress her cheeks._

" _It was not … I mean, it was not fair of me to ask so much of you." She stammered, a fire reaching her cheeks. "Considering that we …"_

" _Well, what was certainly not fair is the excruciating pain I have in my lower back for sleeping on that armchair." Elijah growled, while bending his back, his right hand placed on his scapula._

" _Oh poor Elijah, I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Katherine apologised, in concern._

" _Say it again?" Elijah whispered, while grabbing the young woman's right hand in his, before kissing the tips of her fingers._

" _What… What did I say?" She asked, surprised, while lowering her sight away from his insistence gaze, her heartbeats suddenly rising in her chest._

" _You called me "sweetheart""." He murmured, softly while sliding his manly lips on the inside of her wrist, where the blood was pumping deliciously underneath his soft pressure. "I love when you're calling me sweet names; it gives me the urge to do naughty things to you in return, Katherine."_

" _Elijah…" She called his name, panting. "I… I didn't mean it that way… I mean… You know it, we can't… And…" She tried to explained, incoherently. "That is why I've asked you to sleep on the armchair yesterday night."_

" _Mm… You made a wise decision, but had the wrong methods, beautiful." He replied, before burying his head in the hollow of her right shoulder, while humming her delicate lavender scent. "You smell so good it's driving me crazy." He added, while sliding his lips on the delicate curve of her neck._

" _Elijah, we can't …" She protested, while acting against her own good judgment by leaning her head back and sliding her hands in the thickness of his dark hair._

" _Sleeping by your side without being able to lye beside you, or touch you, was pure torture to me, Katherine." Elijah growled, while nibbling softly on her earlobe, his hands now buried in the softness of her curls. "You're driving me crazy with desire for you….With each of your peaceful breath during the night, I could only think of my hands sliding on your silky skin." He whispered more, breathless, while sliding his hands underneath her blouse, before softly caressing the skin of her back. "I would caress your delicious curves, before kissing you again and again." The American mouthed the words in top of Katherine's lips; with his sight drown into her blurry one._

" _Elijah …. We can't, it's too painful, and you'll leave soon…" She mouthed the words herself, while raising her hands to cup his face._

" _No, what is painful is not being together, I can't anymore." He shook his head, before softly nibbling on her bottom lip. "Katherine, my sweet, Katherine…" He whispered, before capturing her lips into a passionate kiss, his tongue sliding inside her mouth as a true conqueror of this desired land of pleasure that had been forbidden for so long._

_He lowered his hands on Katherine's bottom to raise her on the kitchen island, under her loud moan of surprise and pleasure, before sliding himself between her legs, while pushing the young woman in full contact with his muscular chest, his hands rubbing the delicious curves of her breasts, with his head and mouth buried in the deepness of her neckline._

" _Elijah!" She let the cry of his name out of her mouth, under her jerky breaths._

" _Kiss me, Katherine." He ordered, while capturing her lips once more._

" _What is this loud shouting?" Katherine wondered, while detaching herself from Elijah's embrace and lips._

" _Oh, damn!" Elijah let the sound of exasperation out of his mouth. "I'm starting to think that a goodness of some sort is against us being together." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _I'm not joking, Elijah! Listen?" She pushed him away, with her hand placed on his chest._

" _Bonnie and Kol, Klaus and Caroline, lovers' quarrels could only equal trouble!" Elijah replied, while rolling his eyes and sighing loudly, before lowering his head on her chest in his continuous defeat._

* * *

" _Kol put me down now, you jerk!" Bonnie yelled from the top of her lungs, while keeping her equilibrium perched on the sailor's back._

_Kol had carried Bonnie on his right shoulder, under her loud cry of protestation, while descending the stairs before strolling between the tables of the dining room, in front of the speechless audience. He suddenly pushed the exit door, before directing his walk outside into the raging storm._

_Mayor Brownston shook his head at the scene, in disbelief, while raising his right hand over his eyelids. This lover's quarrel was not exactly what they needed in top of everything to display in front of the detective's eyes._

" _Well, at least we know from where the noise was coming from." The mayor murmured the words, mostly to himself._

" _Is this a new way of flirting only established in Clovelly, Mayor?" Detective Saltzman asked, while watching the scene with interest._

" _It appears that if this is the case, I wasn't aware of it, detective." Mayor Brownston replied, while lowering his nose into his breakfast plate._

* * *

" _You thought about us?" Caroline asked, surprised._

" _Yes. Are you ok? How's the baby?" He asked, while sliding his sight on her belly, before raising his hand on the small bump on her stomach, a huge smile spreading on his lips._

_Caroline held her breath, a fire reaching her cheeks, while feeling the warm of his fingers softly caressing her skin through the fabric of her t-shirt._

" _I'm fine and the baby is fine too…. I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea; I've never been pregnant before, Klaus…Not to my knowledge anyway."_

" _I was thinking at how stubborn and pig headed this baby would be." He replied, mocker, while sliding is fingers on the length of her bottom lip._

" _Are you talking about yourself, Mikaelson?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "And why do you have this stupid grin on your face?"_

" _I have that stupid grin, Forbes, because I've just realized that our "daughter" will be as beautiful as her mother." Klaus added, emotionally. "Though, she'll be too much tempered for my taste."_

" _Daughter… What do you mean "daughter", how do you know?" Caroline asked, while holding her breath._

" _I just know, Caroline." He confirmed, while nodding. "Just stop wrapping your head on the "how" I'm able to know this or that, Love."_

" _Oh my God… It's a girl." She raised a hand in front of her trembling lips._

" _Are you disappointed?" He asked, in surprise._

" _No, I don't care if it's a girl or a boy; I just want the baby to be healthy." She replied, excitedly. "But it's a baby girl." She repeated, more and more excited by the news._

" _Sooner you'll leave Clovelly, sooner you'll be able to seek the medical expertise that you need." He advised, while losing his smile, before pushing himself away from the young woman._

" _What is this shouting noise outside?" Caroline startled at the loud voices, while turning on herself, before facing the window. "What does Kol think he's doing?" She lashed out at the spectacle in front of her eyes._

_Klaus reached her position in front of the bedroom window, before leaning his head back and bursting into laughter._

" _Good thinking mate! He's carrying Bonnie like a pouch of potatoes, exactly what I should have done to you, Forbes, if you were not carrying my child." He added, smirking._

" _That's in your dream, Mikaelson!" She busted a pointed finger toward his chest, before turning on her heels, grabbing her coat, and directing her walking steps toward the bedroom door._

" _Forbes, don't put your nose in the middle of what is not of your concern." Klaus warned the young woman, while narrowing his sight on her._

" _Bonnie is my friend, so try to stop me!" She busted, before slamming the door on the sailor's face._

" _Caroline, what are you doing for God sake!" Klaus yelled, while grabbing the door handle, before storming outside of the bedroom._

* * *

" _Forbes!" They all startled at the strident tone of voice. "Bring your damn ass here woman!" Klaus yelled, while walking on Caroline's heels. "I'm warning you, sweetheart, don't push me!"_

" _Go to hell, Mikealson!" The said interpolate responded, while strolling between the tables, before getting outside, with the sailor on her trail._

" _I need to take good note, because if I'm able to replicate this "game plan" of seduction, who knows where my love life will be in a week?" Detective Saltzman wondered, mockingly._

" _Oh yes, it's a common thing in here." Trevor replied, while tilting his head to the left, toward Damon and Elena, maybe if these two could create a diversion? His sister was a royal "bitch" most of the time, but not a disloyal one to the village in need._

" _Yes, yes … of course!" Damon winked discreetly to Trevor. "We, men of Clovelly, we are like cavemen in our own way of seducing women." Damon admitted, while trying to keep a straight face._

" _You don't say?" The detective arched an eyebrow. "I could have sworn you had so good manners." He mocked more._

" _First time I heard the truth out of your mouth, Salvatore." Elena rolled her eyes, while buttering a slice of bread. "You see, detective Saltzman, their said method of seduction, is certainly not working on a real lady like "moi"."_

" _Is this right, gorgeous?" Damon questioned, while giving a resonant slap on Elena's butt._

" _How dare you, son of a bitch?!" Elena exclaimed, in rage, while rubbing her behind. "Don't you ever put your filthy hands on me, Salvatore, or I swear you won't be able to have children after I'm finished with you!" She warned, while pointing a finger in his direction._

" _Elena! For God sake what are these manner of yours?" Mayor Brownston exclaimed in shock. "Aren't a lady from London supposed to have more class than this?"_

" _Good point!" Damon smirked. "I do appreciate the help, Mayor."_

" _What? You're siding with him again. He slapped my behind, uncle!" Elena lashed out. "Not like I'm going to sit here and let this boor threat me with no respect?"_

" _Boor, really, isn't it a bit excessive, Elena?" Damon asked, scoffer._

" _You have to see it to believe it." The detective mumbled, between his teeth, while shaking his head in disbelief._

" _But you see, detective, the Clovelly method is working! She's obviously crazy about me." Damon smirked, while lowering his nose into his cup of coffee, while retaining the urge to burst into laughter._

" _That's in your dream, Salvatore!" Elena busted to his face._

" _If you'll excuse me, I'll take a time off from this entertaining display of seduction technics, while directing myself toward the facilities." Detecive Saltzman stepped away from his bar stool, before leading his walk toward the restrooms._

" _Did he buy it?" Elena wondered, while looking, alternatively, at her brother, Damon and her uncle. "Did we do diversion?"_

" _See how my sophisticated sister can be of help when she put her mind into it?" Trevor said, proudly._

" _Don't get used to it." She shrugged, while sipping her cup of coffee. "I don't trust the man that's it, and I don't want him to make troubles for uncle."_

" _It's very sweet of you, Elena." Mayor Brownston added, while addressing a smile to his niece. "Don't you think so, Damon?"_

" _As for the help she gave." He shrugged, falsely indifferent. "There's worst butt that my hand had slapped in the past, I supposed?" He added, before turning his head and sight in the one of the young woman, while seeing her blush under his insistent gaze._

* * *

_Caroline stormed outside the establishment, while walking under the heavy curtain of rain, in direction of Kol's standing position, near Klaus's parked truck._

" _Kol, you piece of dirt!" Caroline lashed out at the young man, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body, while reaching his and her friend's position._

" _Caroline! Tell him to put me down, I'm soaking wet in here?" Bonnie yelled at her friend._

" _Forbes, I swear if you don't bring your ass inside, I will drag it back, myself." Klaus lashed out at the young woman, while finally grabbing her right forearm._

" _Let go of my arm, Mikaelson!" Caroline busted, while freeing herself of her lover's grip._

" _What in fucking hell is wrong with all of you?" Elijah exclaimed, while storming outside the pub, with Katherine on his heels._

" _Come on guys, it's a flood out here, come back inside?" Katherine pledged, while raising the hood of the parka on her head, before joining Elijah under the rain._

" _Katherine, you go back inside, I have everything under control." Elijah suggested, while gently pushing his lady toward the door._

" _No, Elijah, I'm staying!" She replied, firmly. "Don't order me around for God sake!"_

" _Elijah, this doesn't concern you!" Klaus lashed out at the American, while pointing a finger in his direction. "Go back inside with Katherine!" He added, rain flowing on his face._

" _Oh really, this doesn't concern me, Mikaelson? Do you even realize that detective Saltzlman has his ass on a bar stool at the present moment? Do you want to put more reasons for him to be suspicious?" Elijah asked, while pointing toward the pub._

" _Kol put my friend down, now, or I swear you won't have the chance to father a child in the future, like your friend Mikaelson just did!" She lashed out at the young man._

" _What?" Elijah exclaimed, in shock. "What is she talking about?" He added, while turning his sight alternatively toward Katherine and Klaus._

" _I… it's not my place to tell, Caroline should tell you." Katherine shook her head, while lowering her head._

" _Tell me what?" Elijah wondered, speechless._

" _Are you threatening me to hit my crotch just now, Forbes?" Kol asked, while turning around to face his lady boss, his right hand still firmly placed on Bonnie's bottom._

" _You bet I am!" She replied, while elevating her right knee on Kol's pelvic area._

" _Mikaelson, would you keep your taming on the shrew under restraint, please?" Kol mumbled, angrily, to his friend._

" _I can't do miracle, Kol." Klaus replied, while grabbing both of Caroline's upper arms. "You can't tame that one, believe me I've tried."_

" _Oh go to hell, Mikaelson!" Caroline lashed out, while trying to free herself from his grip. "You're just not men enough to handle both, me and Bonnie!"_

_A strident whistling sound rang over the loud voices, making the group turned their heads simultaneously toward Katherine, who was now perched on the hood of the truck._

" _If you could lower your testosterones for two seconds and think rationally for a change?" She addressed the men, her closed fists placed on each side of her waist. "Kol put Bonnie's feet back on the ground or I swear it's me who will hit you with my closed fist! The poor girl looks like a duck in the middle of a lake for God sake!"_

_Kol growled his dissatisfaction, before grabbing Bonnie's waist and lowering the young woman on the ground._

" _Let go of me, you asshole!" Bonnie lashed out, while pushing herself away from his grip._

" _Now listen girls, I know that Klaus and Kol have your best interest at heart, but be realistic mates, all the routes are blocked, with mudslides everywhere, and with this storm above our heads it's impossible to leave the village." Katherine explained._

" _Katherine is right! Both Damon and detective Saltzman have tried to find a way out of Clovelly, without succeeding" Elijah nodded in approval. "Many of the fishermen had no other choices but to come back in the village with their families."_

" _There's always a way, Elijah." Klaus responded, while sighing loudly, before wiping the rain away from his face. "We are not about to give up on this."_

" _Not this time, Klaus, you would instead put a granter danger on yourselves." Elijah replied._

" _Damn it!" Kol lashed out, while hitting with his left foot, one of the truck's tires._

" _We should all get back inside; we're going to freeze to death in here, and probably catch pneumonia at this rate, especially Caroline." Katherine suggested._

" _I'm fine, Katherine, don't worry about me." Caroline nodded._

" _Before going back inside, can we just go back on the part that you will father a child?" Elijah asked Klaus._

_An awkward silence fell on the small group, with as only noise the heavy rain hitting the hoods of the parked cars._

" _Wow! Don't you speak all at the same time on my behalf?" Elijah busted, in annoyance._

" _I'm pregnant, Elijah." Caroline suddenly replied, while raising her right hand over her belly, before lowering her flushed cheeks._

" _What?" Elijah responded, in shock, before narrowing his sight on Klaus._

" _Why are you looking at me like this, Elijah, like I'm a monster or something?" Klaus busted, in anger. "We were two to make this child!"_

" _Neither of you are in fault, I'm just trying to wrap my head around this news, Klaus." Elijah replied, while stroking his closed eyelids, before helping Katherine get down of her perched position on the truck._

_Bonnie began shattering teeth, while wrapping her shaking body of her arms._

" _Come here, you're going to freeze to death." Kol took a few walking steps toward Bonnie's standing position, while undressing his shoulders of his leather jacket, before sliding the vest on her back._

" _You didn't care about the fact that I was wet and freezing before." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _I was not thinking.' He replied, apologetic. "I wanted for you to be safe that is all."_

" _Elijah must be lost in all of this, he has no idea what is going on in here?" Bonnie exclaimed, while staring at Caroline._

" _We are so sorry, Elijah, it's time for you to learn the truth." Caroline said, while nodding and sliding her freezing fingers in Klaus's. "I don't even know where to start?"_

" _You're cold as ice!" Klaus growled, before undressing of his rain parka, before sliding the waterproof jacket on Caroline's shoulders._

" _I'm fine, what about you?" Caroline asked, while raising her hand on Klaus's chest._

" _It's not a strong rain that will kill me, Forbes." He winked at her. "I've been under worst conditions on the boat."_

" _Oh this is going to be fun!" Kol exclaimed. "I want the first seat in front, to watch how Elijah will get himself out of this one?" He added, smirking, while taking a sitting position on the hood of Klaus's truck. "Why don't you explain how little you know about Clovelly, my friend?"_

" _Shut up, Kol!" Katherine snapped at the young man._

" _What is he talking about?" Caroline asked Klaus, in surprise._

" _Oh damn it!" Klaus swore, while passing a hand on his wet face._

_Elijah lowered his head, while closing his eyes, before sighing loudly._

" _I know everything, Caroline." He nodded, while raising his sight back in his friend's._

" _What?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Like everything, everything?" She asked, in shock. "Wizard of Oz legend of Clovelly included?"_

" _Yes." He replied._

" _You've told him." Caroline asked, while turning her sight alternatively from Kol to Klaus, and finally to Katherine._

" _I can't say anything, if I open my big mouth, one of you will castrate me." Kol shook his head, while showing his opened palms._

" _I knew prior to my arrival to the village." Elijah announced, unceremoniously._

" _What do you mean you knew?" Caroline asked, while taking a few steps in direction of her friend._

" _Caroline, come here, Love, don't get upset for nothing." Klaus suggested, while grabbing her left hand. "Let's go inside to dry ourselves?"_

_Caroline pushed Klaus's hand away, while reaching Elijah's standing position._

" _Answer me, Elijah?" She ordered, slyly._

" _Caroline … It's more complicated that you could imagine." Katherine tried to calm her friend._

_Elijah stroked his eyelids, before raising his sight in her friend's._

" _Mayor Brownston asked me to come here." He informed, truthfully._

" _For what reasons would he do that? Are you telling us that you knew Katherine before?" Bonnie asked, dumbfounded. "That you knew the people from this village, but kept that information from us?"_

" _No, no … We have never met prior to the day you both arrived." Katherine reassured them, while shaking her head._

" _Listen Care, Bonnie … We should go back inside, I'll tell you everything." Elijah suggested._

" _I want to know now, Elijah?" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _I was asked here to give a hand on the werewolf's curse put on this village many years ago." He informed them._

" _On which ground were you asked that? We barely knew ourselves that the supernatural world existed in something else than movie or books of legends?" Caroline busted in anger._

" _I'm a warlock; I come from the last family of the sort in America." He let the truth out of his mouth, while lowering his sight._

" _Like a sorcerer?" Bonnie asked, in shock._

" _Simplistically, I can say yes." He nodded. "But it's more complicated than that."_

" _Oh my God, this is a nightmare!" Bonnie exclaimed, under a range of jerky breaths. "In the time range of twenty-four hours, I've reached the world of Twilight!"_

" _When were you going to tell us?" Caroline busted, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. "Do you know how scared we have been about … Everything?"_

" _I couldn't, Caroline, the fact that you have been asked to present yourself here for a work assignment, in Clovelly of all places in the world, was merely a huge coincidence." Elijah tried to explain._

" _Caroline, please try to listen to Elijah, because …" Katherine came to Elijah's rescue, before being cut in her sentence._

" _You've lied and you've cheated us, Elijah, we are "your" friends, how could you?" Caroline lashed out, with tears rolling on her cheeks, under the loud sound of her right hand slapping Elijah's face. She stood motionless for a few seconds, before turning on her heels, while running toward the entrance of the pub._

" _You want to give it a shot too, Bonnie?" Elijah winced, while raising his hand on his bruised cheek._

" _Sincerely, you don't even deserve it." Bonnie replied, dryly, before following her friend's steps._

" _Don't worry, I'm on it, she'll calm down with time, Elijah." Klaus nodded, empathically, before rushing inside._

" _What no snaky remarks, Kol?" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Listen mate…" Kol shook his head, before reaching Elijah's standing position. "I'm sorry; they'll come around eventually, and frankly … You're not half bad as you look." He added, apologetically, while grabbing Elijah's left shoulder._

" _Thank you." Elijah raised his head and sight in Kol's, while letting a timid smile spread on his lips._

" _Don't mention it; it would rub my reputation of "bad boy" in a wrong way." Kol replied, smirking. "You should go inside you two." He suggested, before directing his steps toward the entrance._

" _You want to add more wood to the fire?" Elijah asked Katherine, while turning his body and sight toward her._

" _Give them time, they'll forgive you." Katherine comforted him. "You're a good man, Elijah." She whispered, while drowning her teary eyes in his, before rising on her tip toes to brush his cold lips with hers. "We should go inside to dry ourselves." She proposed, while interlacing her fingers with the young man's._

* * *

" _How's everything with our detective?" Katherine asked her brother, while reaching the bar counter, before getting rid of her soaked parka._

" _Uncle and Damon are keeping him on a leash, don't worry." Trevor informed her. "What the hell happened outside, sister?" Trevor asked, while handing a towel to Katherine to help her dry her wet hair._

" _Kol and Klaus wanted to get Bonnie and Caroline out of the village before tomorrow, but with all the routes blocked they had no other choices but to swallow their prides and face the fact that they will be present for the showdown tomorrow night."_

" _I can't blame them; I would have tried the same in their places." Trevor shrugged._

" _Caroline and Bonnie have also learned Elijah's involvement in all of this." She whispered, while glimpsing at the far end of the counter, assuring herself that Damon was keeping Detective Saltzman busy_

" _Ouch! I pity my American friend… How they took it?" He asked more._

" _Badly as expected, Elijah has received a slap and a lot of shouting in his ears." Katherine answered. "And in glorious bonus, he has also learned the announcement of Caroline's pregnancy."_

" _What did you just say?" Trevor asked, in shock. "Caroline is carrying Klaus's child?"_

" _Of course she's pregnant with Klaus's, who else?" She busted, while hitting her brother's left upper arm, before strolling toward the back kitchen._

" _Aye, watch out sister. I was just asking!" Trevor replied, smiling, while seeing her disappear behind the swinging doors._

_After Katherine had disappeared from his sight, Trevor lost his smile in a second… The young English man knew exactly what he had to do now…_

* * *

" _Bring our unexpected guest inside." Mikael ordered his guards, while holding a glass of Scotch in his hands._

" _This should be entertaining." Tyler smirked, while leaning his back on the fire mantle, his arms firmly crossed over his chest._

" _Trevor! What an unexpected visit?" Mikael welcomed the young man who stood over the threshold of the parlor room. "It's been so long since the last time we've seen each other? You were merely a teenager at that time."_

_Trevor remained motionless; his unexpressive stare narrowed on both Tyler and Mikael._

" _Can I offer you a drink, young man?" Mikael inquired, while approaching the bar._

" _Cut the crap Mikael!" Trevor responded, while advancing inside the room. "I'm not here for a "chit-chatting" visit and you know it."_

" _Well, actually, I'm not even sure why you are here to tell you the truth?" Mikael smirked, while raising his glass to his lips. "Maybe it's a bit of nostalgia regarding your past alliance with my son Tyler?"_

" _The day I brought Jeremy to this cliff was the worst mistake of my life." Trevor replied, while taking a glance in direction of Tyler, who remained silent. "I was young and ignorant, and you took advantage of me."_

" _Well, it depends how you see it actually? The fact that you cowardly left the area while leaving your friends to their fatality could also be seen as the worst mistake of your human life." Mikael replied. "Would you say?"_

" _I came here to ask you to let Rebekah go? She is merely a pawn in your hands and you perfectly know that she has nothing to do with this revenge of yours." Trevor explained his motives, while closing his fists in anger._

" _I'm not quite sure I follow your logic, Trevor?" Mikael replied, while pointing a finger toward his right temple, before taking a few walking steps to reach the young man's standing position. "Are you insinuating that I would harm my own daughter, my own flesh and blood, intentionally?"_

" _That is exactly what I am saying." Trevor mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _You have such bravery inside of yourself, young man, it's quite admirable. Now tell me what could be the reason of your rekindled affection toward my daughter? I know there used to be a "thing" back in the days between the two of you, but to my knowledge you did not see Rebekah for such a long time?" Mikael arched an eyebrow, playfully._

_Trevor sighed loudly, while biting the thin skin of his bottom lip._

" _We used to be friends; contrary to you and your pathetic son who seems to only be the master puppet in your hands, I still want what is best for Rebekah." Trevor replied, slyly, while taking a quick glance toward Tyler._

" _You want to say this to my face again, Trevor?" Tyler busted, while storming toward him._

" _Please, bring it on, Tyler; nothing would give me more pleasure than crashing my fist in your ugly face at the moment." Trevor replied, while taking a step toward his enemy._

" _Children, hold you fire, please!" Mikael exclaimed, while pushing his left opened palm on Tyler tensed chest to held his son's fury. "There are a place and a time for this, and now is neither one of them. But I've heard there is an encore presentation tomorrow at the full moon, maybe you want to be present, Trevor?" He added perniciously._

" _If this is what it takes, I'll protect our village with your wife's son by my side, Mikael." Trevor informed the patriarch. "Klaus, is that name ringing a bell to you?"_

_Mikael winced at Trevor's remark, while slapping his tongue loudly on the palate of his mouth._

" _You think you're so cleaver, aren't you, Trevor?" Mikael narrowed his sight on him, while standing at a near inch of his face, with his chin rose in the air._

" _Trevor? Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Rebekah exclaimed in shock, while entering the room, a hand raised over her chest. "You shouldn't be here, please leave?"_

_Trevor turned his head toward the young woman, his sight drown in her teary eyes, where he could see the fear emerging from the deepness of her soul._

" _This is not of your concerns, Rebekah; Trevor was just leaving anyway." Tyler replied, while forcefully grabbing both of the young woman's upper arms to pull her away from her lover._

" _Let me go, Tyler!" She warned her brother, while trying to free herself of his grip without being able to succeed._

_Trevor rushed to rescue Rebekah from her assailant, before feeling Mikael's grip retain him on his right forearm._

" _I guess there's nothing more to say or see, Trevor, you should leave." Mikael suggested, while showing the exit to the young man, with a hand gesture. "You'll have to excuse my lovely daughter; she is in no condition to have a get together with you at the moment, she is kind of indisposed." He added, perniciously. "You see, she is carrying a child in her womb. But, I can assure you that we'll take very good care of her and of the baby."_

_Trevor closed his fists in anger, before storming out of the room, while passing by Tyler's and Rebekah's standing positions._

" _How could you, father?" Rebekah asked the patriarch while advancing toward Mikael. "Trevor is an innocent bystander in all of this."_

" _Why do you care, daughter of mine?" Mikael shrugged, while approaching Rebekah's position, his sight now drowning in hers. "It's not like Trevor is your baby's daddy, is he? Therefore, try to put your priority where it belongs, your family, your pack, your destiny."_

* * *

" _So, how did they take the news, young warlock?" Mayor Brownston asked his protégé._

" _I got the chance to hear a lot of screaming, and I've received a slap in my face." Elijah responded, while following the mayor's steps in the dark tunnel._

" _Well, you've out yourself cheaply! It's Christmas in advance for you." The mayor mocked, a smile spreading on his lips._

" _I'm glad I can entertain you this way." Elijah replied, dryly._

" _Well someone needs to do it in this calm and boring village." Mayor Brownston mocked, while reaching an opened underground space._

" _Underground tunnels leading to the sea, you hide your game plan pretty well, Mayor Brownston." Elijah exclaimed with excitement, sparkles lighting up the darkness of his eyes, while holding a torch in his right hand._

" _Yes! There were actually built in the 15_ _th_ _centuries, believe it or not, Clovelly Port at that time was known as a black trading market for pirates." The mayor informed, a smile spreading on his lips. "It's still summer now, though it's colder at night, but this safe secret hideaway could still be liveable for the remaining families, helping them pass a few hours here, down here, for their own safety."_

" _I think you had the best of idea, mayor Brownston, but please reassure me that we won't have a bunch of pirates invade our walls tomorrow night at the next full moon?" Elijah arched an eyebrow, scoffer. "I believe we have more than enough with the invasion of Tyler's pack of werewolves."_

" _No, no pirates will invade our walls, Elijah." Mayor Brownston shook his head, smirking. "But they did once, as well as the Majesty fleet." He added, more seriously._

" _There's more to Clovelly than the werewolf's curse, is there?" Elijah asked, while placing the torch on the tunnel wall._

" _Yes." The mayor nodded his head in respect. "How did you guess?"_

" _I probably always knew. Care to share?" Elijah demanded, while holding his breath, anxious._

" _The village was placed under a supernatural curse many centuries ago." Mayor Brownston added._

" _Meaning: there's more to this village than meets the eyes?" Elijah inquired._

" _Clovelly is the anchor, Elijah." The mayor informed, while swallowing a lump in his throat. "The village is a landmark of some sort."_

" _Ok, when you say the anchor, reassure me that you mean the "thing" that you submerge in water to keep a boat at shore?" Elijah took a deep breath into his lungs._

" _No, I mean the anchor for the supernatural world." Mayor Brownston confirmed, while raising his sight in the warlock's. "This village is where all supernatural entities will come to, one day, probably sooner than later. Why do you think you're here?"_

" _You've called me on my cellphone? I came to give you a hand." Elijah replied, in shock._

" _And why do you think Caroline Forbes is here?" Mayor Browston raised an eyebrow, while leaning his weight on his cane._

" _Caroline was transferred here for her work. Ok granted that she is from a powerful witch's sorority but…She has no knowledge of that…And …" Elijah stammered through his sentence. "What are you saying to me, mayor?"_

" _Mm… You have a point, Elijah." The mayor replied. "But how do you think all these "coincidences" manifested themselves at the same time?"_

" _Are you telling me we were brought here by a supernatural force other than your voice in my cellphone asking me to land you a hand?" Elijah raised the question. "Then explain Bonnie's presence? She came in Clovelly to visit her friend?"_

" _Yes, the lovely Bonnie Bennett, quite a mystery to me still to this point." Mayor Brownston shook his head. "You should know, young warlock." He nodded through his sentence._

" _I should know what?" Elijah asked, his sight drown in the mayor's._

" _How it all began…" The mayor replied, while a loud sigh._

* * *

_**1543 – At sea - Battle field between the Queen Catherine Parr's fleet and a pirate ship.** _

" _Captain, Captain …. The enemy surrender!" The officer yelled, while reaching the man's standing position on the higher deck._

" _It's about time, officer Rutland!" The Captain replied, while folding his telescope._

" _There's a large crew of pirates aboard, Captain; do we bring them as prisoners on the mother ship?" The officer demanded._

" _I'll come with you aboard their ship; I want to see from my own eyes what shipment was so important to their commander to brave faith while going against our entire fleet, only to reach that particular port. What did you told me it was called?" The captain raised one of his eyebrows._

" _It's called "Clovelly Port" my Captain." The officer nodded respectfully. "For what I could gather as information, it's a trademark for pirates."_

" _Well, as soon as I'll see what their loading is all about, we'll head out toward that charming port." The captain replied._

* * *

_It's at sundown, on a full moon night that the Captain and a few of his officers descended the stairs leading them to the holds of the enemy vessels._

_Officer Rutland climbed the wooden stairs to meet the group and commander, before nodding his head in respect._

" _What did you find downstairs?" The captain demanded, while continuing his descent toward the deepness of the ship._

" _There's nothing, Captain." The officer informed, while shaking his head._

" _Nothing, are you sure? No treasure of any kind?" The captain asked, dumbfounded, while reaching the holds of the vessels._

" _No Captain, except …" The officer replied, while lowering his flushed cheeks._

" _Except what officer Rutland, don't stand there speechless, what did you find?" The captain inquired._

" _Prisoners, Captain, strange prisoners." The officer replied, while leading his commander into the cells._

_The Captain held his pace in front of the bars of one of the human cages._

' _What is this?" He wondered, in shock, while kneeling in front of the bars, his sight narrowed on the corpse that seemed to still be alive?_

" _I couldn't say my Captain." The officer replied, while kneeling near his commander. "But it's still breathing."_

" _That man seemed to be dehydrated, like a dead body who's breathing at the same time?" The captain tried to find the right way to express what he was seeing in front of his sight._

" _I would personally say mummified, my Captain." Officer Rutland responded, while shrugging._

" _But he's still moving?" The captain added, in amazement, before rising on his legs and strolling alongside the other cell. "For the life of me, what is this, a dog?"_

" _It seems to be some kind of a wolf, Captain?" The officer responded, while swallowing a nervous lump in his throat._

_The animal growled furiously, while fixating his yellowish eyes on the two men, his sharp fangs shining in the darkness, before throwing itself on the bars of his human cage._

" _Captain, be careful, back away!" The officer warned his superior, before pulling the man a few steps back._

" _You're not interested by me, my handsome captain?" The echo of a feminine voice was suddenly heard to cover the loud howl of the wolf._

_The captain turned his sight toward the following cell, only to find a young woman. Her long and lustrous black hair was floating on her shoulders. She was dressed of a long black tunic, barefoot with her long black nails hitting the bars of her cell._

" _Who are you Madam?" The captain asked the strange woman while slowly directing his walking steps in front of her sight._

" _Maybe the question should be "what I am", Captain?" She let a seductive smile spread on her face, while showing a range of white teeth._

" _In the name of the Queen Catherine Parr, Name yourself, Madam." The captain ordered._

" _Oh the Queen, well in that case." She made a reverence, mockingly. "I'm Susannah, my Captain."_

" _And why are you present on this pirate ship, Madam." The captain inquired more._

" _Well, we, all of us, were placed in those human cages, because we were the pirates' most precious treasures." She informed the captain, a sadistic smile plastered on her face._

" _How is this possible, Madam?" The captain asked._

" _We have special supernatural power." She informed him._

" _This is ludicrous! You're talking about the three of you? You are merely nothing more than a lady dressed in odd clothes, a man who seems to be on his deathbed, and a wild dog." The captain replied, firmly, while turning on his heels, exasperated. "Take the lady aboard my ship and leave the two others to their own deaths." He ordered his officer._

" _It's been a long time since I've been called a lady." She added, while smiling seductively. "But you have it all wrong about us, Captain." She added. "Why don't you try: a witch, a vampire and a werewolf, instead?"_

_The Captain and his right arm man startled at the woman say, before holding their paces, while suddenly remaining motionless under the loud cry of the werewolf._

* * *

" _The supernatural entities of this world were brought in Clovelly back in 1543?" Elijah exclaimed, in shock._

" _Yes." Mayor Brownston nodded. "Since then the village had been under a curse. Clovelly is, since that said year, the anchor, a sort of portal to all species." The mayor explained. "The pirates were intending to use their prisoners to defeat their enemies by their supernatural power and therefore having the chance to get the opulence they had always wanted to steal from the human world." He added. "A witch by their side would have brought spells to control their enemies, the vampire would defeat them, and the werewolf would create the fear factor."_

" _This explains why the remaining werewolves in the present time, were setting their camps in proximity of the port, when in fact they should have gone up north for their own safety." Elijah shook his head in disbelief, while passing a hand through his tangled hair. "What happened next?"_

" _Both the pirate's ship and the Queen fleet docked their ships at the port." Mayor Brownston finished his story tale. "Carnage followed, the pirates find a way to escape, before battling against the officers of the Queen and the villagers present at that moment."_

" _What happened with the three supernatural entities, the witch, the werewolf and the vampire?" Elijah inquired._

" _They were viciously killed. The witch was burned alive; the vampire killed by a stake plunged into his heart, the werewolf with a silver bullet. Their spirits were forever locked inside the walls of the village to protect the new generations to come. And as return before dying the witch Susannah put a curse on Clovelly, while making the village the anchor of the supernatural world."_

" _Explaining why we have all being brought back here at the same time?" Elijah nodded. "The pieces of the puzzle are fitting perfectly now."_

" _You could say that." Mayor Brownston agreed. "Except that the supernatural entities were meant to co-exist in harmony and not on the warpath like we're heading ourselves into at the full moon of tomorrow night."_

" _How did you even know about all of this?" Elijah inquired._

" _I have in my possession the Captain's diaries." The mayor informed the young warlock._

_Elijah narrowed his sight on the mayor, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, while taking a few steps to reach the warlock standing position._

" _He did survive, did he?" Elijah asked, in shock._

" _Yes, he survived." Mayor Brownston confirmed, while nodding._

" _You seem so sure of yourself, Mayor Brownston?" Elijah inquired, a smile spreading on his lips. "And I believe I know why?"_

" _Please forgive me to have misled you about his true identity during my tale." He confessed, humbly. "Captain Brownston of the Queen Catherine Parr's fleet, that man is actually our family's ancestor."_

" _That much I had figured out." Elijah replied, a smile spreading on his lips. "So you're telling me that Clovelly will never be free of the supernatural existence in its walls, as long as the curse is active, and that at any moment in time any kind of species could actually be attracted to its portal?"_

" _Yes." Mayor Brownston confirmed._

" _Well, that is really not reassuring, is it?" Elijah sighed loudly, while stroking his eyelids. "Not to mention that I'm once again the keeper of a secret!"_


	30. The cry of the werewolf - Part 2

_Klaus turned the key into the lock, while pushing the door and entering inside Caroline Forbes's rented bedroom in the Rose Garden Pub. She was standing in front of the window, with as only companion the veil of penumbra falling into the quietness of the room. Her arms firmly crossed in front of her chest, her sight lost in the luminosity of the moon._

_He dropped his backpack on a chair, before closing the door behind his back._

" _You've been pouting for eight hours straight; do you realize that, Forbes?" He asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, before leaning his back on the dresser. "Katherine gave me the double of your key room, and she asked me to bring this sandwich to you." He added, while dropping the plate on a near table. "You should eat, if not for you, at least for the baby."_

" _You've been drinking beers for height hours straight, Mikaelson." She replied, tit for tat, while turning her narrowed sight on the English man. "And yet no one is pointing it out to you?"_

" _You just did, Forbes, and I have an extra bottle to spare." He mocked, while raising the beer bottle in his right hand. "And, if a "look" could kill just now, Love, I would surely be dead." He noticed, while raising the corners of his full lips into a smile._

" _Don't take it personally; I'm in one my "no man allowed at a near foot of distance" moods!" She replied, dryly. "If I was you I would leave now, considering you're one of the specimens."_

" _Did you mean instead, your "no Elijah allowed near me" mood?" He spoke the truth._

" _He's in the top of my list of men, today, you got that right." She growled._

" _Damn, I've lost that first position in top of your chart, I'm crushed, sweetheart." He replied, scoffer, while pulling a chair to take a sitting position, before getting rid of his army boots and raising both of his feet on the bedspread._

" _Oh don't you worry, you're a near second." She mumbled, angrily, in her teeth._

" _I thought Kol had reached that second position with his last stunt of carrying Bonnie, earlier today, on his shoulder?" He pushed the note further, while turning the capsule of the bottle between his teeth, before gulping the beer. "Though I can't blame the poor mate."_

" _You should never push a woman to her limit of tolerance, Mikaelson. If it's a fight that you want, it's a fight that you will get." She lashed out, while starting to pace back and forth in front of the bed. "And what are you doing here anyway?"_

" _Bring it on, Forbes; I was kind of bored downstairs while being the shoulder where both, Kol and Elijah, could cry on." Klaus shrugged. "And as for my presence here, I'll spend the night in your bedroom; the danger is near now, Caroline, no way in hell you'll be left alone without protection, and don't even think about contradicting me on this decision, I don't want to hear a single sound coming from your mouth about it." He pointed a finger in her direction._

" _Kol is seriously thinking that Bonnie will let him pass the night in her bedroom?" She replied, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Men are clueless aren't they?" She let her own thought out of her mind, while sighing loudly._

" _Well, he'll probably sleep on her doorstep; I give you that." Klaus smirked. "But, he'll keep his eyes on her, nonetheless."_

" _Well, you're luckier than him, Mikaelson, you'll be able to sleep on the same chair that your ass is sitting on at this moment." She replied, tit for tat, while narrowing her mad glance at him._

" _I'll sleep in this bed, with your ass glued to mine, and I don't want to hear another word about it." He replied, while pointing the bed in front of his sight._

" _Then it's me who'll sleep on the chair!" She replied, furiously._

" _Ok, let it "out", Forbes, let I all out, because knowing you, you'll keep raging and pouting for the entire night." He frowned, while dropping his bottle on the floor, before rising on his feet. "And not to help in the present matter, your pregnancy hormones must be at the roof at the moment."_

" _Don't you dare put "this" on the pregnancy, Mikaelson. You think I have no valid reasons to be angry at the moment?" She lashed out at him._

" _No, I did not say that, Caroline." Klaus replied, while raising a finger at her. "I've said that "perhaps", after so many hours of letting this rage eating you up inside, now could be a good time as any, to lower your steam and think rationally for a change." He added, while undressing himself of his Henley shirt, before standing chest naked in front of her sight._

" _Elijah lied to me, for years, pretesting what he was not." She busted, before reprising her pacing, while keeping a discreet eye on his exposed skin._

" _Give the mate a chance, Caroline." Klaus suggested. "You think it was easy for me to stare into your eyes the first time you'd learned about me being a werewolf?"_

" _It's not the same." She shook her head, stubbornly._

" _It's exactly the same!" Klaus shouted. "Elijah kept it to himself to protect you, because he considers you and Bonnie his friends and he wants the best for the both of you, Caroline. Believe me, I was mad as hell at him at first, but he's a good guy." He added. "Exactly like Kol wants the best for Bonnie, because she is his…His… what is the damn term he calls her? Oh yes! She is his "cauliflower"."_

" _And what am I to you?" Caroline asked, under her jerky breaths._

" _You know in the deepness of your heart the answer to that question, Love." Klaus replied, while raising his deep blue eyes in her teary ones._

" _So much for the moving speech, Klaus, I gather those sentiments that you're talking about must be the reason why you want me and your child far away from you." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while turning on herself to sweep her tears away from her cheeks._

" _Oh Caroline…" He whispered her name, while closing his eyes, before taking a few steps to reach her standing position. "Love, listen to me, would you?" He asked, while gently grabbing her shoulders to turn her around to face him. "You and the baby are what I cherish the most in this world that is why I want you safe far away from here." He mentioned, while brushing her tears away. "You're not ready for what all of "this" imply, Caroline; you've barely accepted the idea of this pregnancy."_

" _No, I was just surprised and shocked at first, but I do love the idea of this baby now … Of "our" baby." She shook her head, while raising her right hand over her belly, before grabbing his right forearm with her left hand._

" _I know, but you hate the idea of everything that comes with it." Klaus admitted in her behalf. "Don't try to deny it."_

" _It's just that I don't want for the baby …" Caroline tried to articulate her thought, over her sobbing, without being able to do so._

" _I know … And I don't have answers to give you to this point, Love." He replied, while caressing her hair. "That is why I want you to go back to New York, to see a doctor, to make sure that "our" baby is healthy. To give "her" a good chance at fair start in life. Can you do that?" He asked, while bringing her into the safety of his arms, before kissing the top of her head._

" _Yes." She nodded, while closing her eyes._

" _It's still early, but we should go to sleep, we have a long day in front of us tomorrow." He suggested, while rocking Caroline in his arms._

* * *

" _I'll bring Charles into the tunnels early morning. I don't want him to be mixed up in this war. It was more than enough of an ordeal for him to lose Rosa." Klaus announced, while lying in the bed with his eyes staring at the ceiling, with his right arm tucked under the pillow. "I'll bring you there at the same time."_

" _Ok." Caroline replied, while lying by his side, her back turned, her eyes opened to the darkness of the room. "I want for him to be safe too." She added. "But, I'm sure he'll protest that he wants to help you."_

" _Probably, but I'll tell him that Rosa would want for him to be safe, that should help him reconsider." He replied, with a yawning sound._

" _You're tired?" She asked._

" _Aren't you?" He replied, while turning his sight toward her laying position, before placing his body into a spooning position in her back. "I couldn't sleep a second last night, the minute you have left the house, after confirming to me, that you were indeed pregnant, my thoughts were with you and the baby each second of the night." He whispered, while slowly sliding his hand around her waist, his fingers pushing upward the fabric of her lace top._

" _I thought you couldn't care less, that the baby and I were only additional problems in your life?" She swallowed a lump in her throat, while closing her eyes._

" _Caroline, I've told you that I love you." He whispered near her left ear. "I've never said those words before to any other woman but you." He added, while closing his eyes, before softly nibbling on her lobe, his hands slowly sliding on the perceivable roundness of her belly. "Your body is changing." He noticed, smiling._

" _You think?" She asked, surprised._

" _I don't think, Love, I'm sure… I can feel it." He replied, while sliding his fingers from the small bump showing on her belly, to the curve of her hip. "I can feel this little bump now and the added roundness of your hips…" He continued whispering, sensually, before raising his hands on her sensitive breasts. "And these are more than a hand full now." He smirked, while caressing her chest in slow movements._

" _I wonder which breasts you'll cuddle after I'll be gone." She said out loud, with her body tensing over the simple thought._

_Klaus lay motionless for a few seconds, before retrieving his hand from under her tank top, while dropping his head on the pillow._

" _You, Caroline, it will always be "you"." He whispered, before closing his eyes and adding. "We should sleep, goodnight."_

" _Good night." She replied, while feeling the tears rolling, once more, on her cheeks._

* * *

_**Full moon, day time, Rose Garden Pub…** _

" _What is she doing here?" Damon asked Trevor, while leaning his upper body on the bar counter of the pub, before narrowing his sight on Elena Gilbert, who was sipping a cup of coffee at the opposite side._

" _Being her stubborn-self as always, that is what she is doing." Trevor replied, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling._

" _Isn't she supposed to be in the tunnels at this time with the remaining families?" Damon wondered, suspiciously._

" _Yap, but she refuses to go, and I quote: I'm too much of a classy lady to put my beautiful ass in those underground tunnels." Trevor imitated his sister's voice._

" _Trevor I can hear you from where I'm sitting, so shut your big mouth!" They heard the shrilling sound of Elena's voice coming from afar._

" _Oh don't be a drag, sister dearest, you know I love you!" Trevor shouted, while raising his left hand over his heart._

_Elena pulled her tongue out to her brother, while buttering a piece of fresh croissant._

" _There's no discussion allowed, Elena, you'll do as I say, this is for your own protection and safety." Mayor Brownston ordered, firmly, while standing by her side, his hands firmly placed on his cane._

" _Uncle, I'm a grown up adult now, I do not take orders from anyone, even if you're the most handsome uncle that a niece can wish to have." She replied, while leaning her upper body near his, before blessing the mayor's left cheek of a kiss._

" _All the women, children and elderlies have been put into safety in those tunnels; I would grandly appreciate if you would listen to me about this, Elena." Mayor Brownston reintegrated his demand._

" _I'm none of those three mentions, I'm a "Fashion Queen", therefore I don't need to be retained in those tunnels, how's that for an answer, uncle?" She replied, mockingly, while winking._

" _Your sister Katherine is already helping and will remain in those tunnels the all day and night." The mayor mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Uncle, could you be more gullible if you try? We don't have much in common me with my dearest sister, but we still have one common quality, we are as stubborn as you can get, and if you seriously think that Katherine will stay lucked up in those tunnels, you're a fool!" Elena replied, smirking, while rolling her eyes._

" _Problems, Mayor?" Sergeant Damon Salvatore asked, while approaching their standing positions._

" _Nobody asked you for anything, Salvatore, go back into your rat' hole, no one will miss you." Elena replied, dryly._

" _Well, good morning to you too, Cruella Deville." Damon smirked, surly._

" _Whatever." She shrugged her shoulders, indifferent._

" _My niece refuses to bring herself into safety in the tunnels." Mayor Brownston replied to the sergeant, while taking a deep breath into his lungs._

" _Please, mayor, give me your blessing to handle "her", I mean this situation, the right way?" Damon begged the mayor, while joining both of his hands in a prayer gesture. "You can count your approval as my early Christmas gift?"_

" _Salvatore butt out of my personal life and family's business!" Elena warned the sergeant, while narrowing her sigh on him._

" _Would you reconsider, Mayor Brownston? Since I've seen Kol carry Bonnie on his shoulder, I have this urge to act like a caveman myself?" Damon expressed his growing desire._

" _Uncle, please reconsider … Damon carrying my sister Elena on his shoulder to bring her in the tunnels, bloody hell that is something that I want to see!" Trevor exclaimed, before rejoining the small group, while standing behind the counter._

" _Shut up, Trevor!" Elena busted at her brother._

" _Well, Damon, it's highly inappropriate for a young man to threat a woman with such disrespect." Mayor Brownston protested, vehemently._

" _Thank you, Uncle." Elena smiled, before pulling her tongue to the sergeant._

" _Where do you see a woman?" Damon asked, mocker._

" _ **But**_ _, this said …" Mayor Brownston added, while raising his right hand to his chin._

" _What_ _ **"but"**_ _? There's no "but" at all, uncle!" Elena exclaimed in rage._

" _Considering that my niece is a headstrong and that it's my duty to keep her safe, you have my blessing; you can carry her, the way it will please you, to the tunnels." Mayor Brownston gave his blessing, while nodding._

" _That will be over my dead body!" Elena busted, while rising on her two legs, from her sitting position on the bar stool, with her closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

" _You've heard your uncle, sugar, you want to claim on my shoulders, or do you want me to do it for you?" Damon raised an eyebrow in interrogation._

" _You put your filthy hands on me, Salvatore, and I swear that I will castrate you!" She lashed out, a pointed finger directed at the sergeant's._

" _Elena! You're manners, for God sake!" Mayor Brownston protested, while rolling his eyes._

" _Well, this is highly entertaining so early in the morning hours." Trevor mentioned, smirking, while throwing peanuts into his mouth._

" _Fine uncle, you want me to go to your stupid tunnels, I'll go!" She lashed out, while grabbing her designer handbag left on the counter. "But I can walk by myself, and I don't need "him" to accompany me!" She added, furiously, before rushing outside the pub._

" _Well, that was easier that I thought it would be." Trevor exclaimed, while hitting his closed fist with the Sergeant's._

" _You know my niece too well, Damon." Mayor Browston noticed, while letting a smile raise the corners of his lips._

" _Well, I knew there was no way in hell she would accept to be carried by me." Damon shrugged, proudly._

" _If I didn't know better, I would think that these two are actually married." Trevor winked._

" _Married with Elena? Argh… The simple thought, It's still early, Mate, I don't want to throw up my breakfast into my mouth, please?" Damon winced, while shaking his shoulders in disdain, under the laughter of both Trevor and Mayor Brownston._

* * *

_Elena Gilbert rushed into the parking lots in direction of her rented car, while burying her right hand in her purse to retrieve her cellphone, before dialing a number._

" _I got them!" She exclaimed, joyfully, to her secret interlocutor, while pulling a key ring out of the side pocket. "Does it make a different how I got them? The important thing is that I did … I have the second set of keys that will open the tunnels' entrances." She smirked, proudly, while raising the keys in front of her sight._

* * *

_**Underground secret tunnels …** _

" _You think we'll have to stay in here for long, my child?" Mrs. Bate asked Katherine, her worried sight lost in the young woman's._

_Katherine's uncle, Mayor Brownston, had evacuated the remaining families of Clovelly into the underground tunnels, for the safety of the elderlies, women and children still present in the village's walls._

" _What I think is that we'll probably have to stay in here for the night, Mrs. Bate." Katherine replied, smiling, while helping the elderly woman to sit on a set of blankets placed on the tunnel's floor. "We have lights, blankets, food…. It will only last for a few hours."_

" _Why are they doing this to us? I've never hurt a single fly in my entire life?" Mrs. Bate wondered out loud._

" _I don't know." Katherine shook her head, in defeat. "But you'll be safe in here; we'll make sure of that." She added, before leaning forward and softly kissing the woman's forehead. "Just rest for now, would you?"_

_Katherine strengthened her upper body, before turning on herself, while strolling between the village residents who were taking a free spot on the tunnel stone path to pass the day and night._

" _Have they all been transferred into the tunnels?" Katherine inquired, while reaching Elijah's position._

" _I think there are only one or two remaining families that should arrive shortly, but all others are now secured in those underground walls." The American replied, while securing the torches on the tunnel walls._

" _Ok." She nodded, before rubbing her hands nervously, while attracting Elijah's sight on her gesture at the same time._

" _Katherine?" He called her name, while lowering his tools on the stone path._

" _Mm…" She mumbled, distracted, while scattering the tunnel._

" _Look at me." Elijah ordered, in a lower voice, while grabbing her chin with his right hand, before raising her head and drowning his dark eyes in her teary ones. "You don't have to act so fearless all the time; you can lean on others… on me, always." He reassured her, while softly caressing the delicate curve or her cheek and jaw._

" _We've already asked for a lot of your devotion, Elijah." Katherine shook her head. "You've done more than what was expected of you." She added, shameful._

" _I'm connected to this village now, to its people, to your uncle … But mostly to you." Elijah confessed to her, his sight lost in the deepness of the young woman's soul. "I'm a man of honor and integrity, Katherine… Yes, I came to Clovelly for a mission, but it's so much more than that now." He added. "Don't you know it?"_

_She suddenly turned her back to the American, while facing the wall of stones, her hands firmly placed on their coldness, eyes closed, with her head leaning down._

" _Katherine…" She heard the young man's voice whispering near her left ear, his hands slowly sliding on each side of her hips. "Please, tell me that last night counted for something … Somehow that you're reconsidering us being together?"_

_His soft breath brushed the hollow of her left shoulder, the delicious curve of her neck, while creating a range of delightful shivers in her spine. She slowly turned on herself, his hands following her turned-around motion on her waist, before facing his dark glance._

" _You came into my bedroom, beautiful…You wanted me, and you wanted "us"." He murmured, while brushing his lips on her left temple._

" _No, I… I came because I was… I was worried about you about the aftermath with Bonnie and Caroline." She stammered through her explanation, under a range of jerky breaths._

" _Then, you kissed me, at first tenderly, then passionately." He continued whispering, while nibbling on her earlobe._

" _I … It was just a comfort gesture." She tried to explain, while feeling a fire reaching both of her cheeks. "I left right afterward."_

" _You left because you knew that if you would have stayed, we would have made love, Katherine." He protested against her say, while firmly grabbing her chin in his right hand, before mouthing the words on her lips. "You're afraid of letting yourself fall into my arms again, you're afraid of letting your heart speak the truth, aren't you?"_

" _I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened, Elijah, we were both in need of comfort." She mouthed back, before pushing herself at a foot of distance from his too close proximity. "But I did and I don't regret kissing you." She added. "But, the minute your mission will be filled in Clovelly, you'll go back in New York and …" She shrugged, tears filling her eyes._

" _And then what, Katherine, what will we do?" He growled, while grabbing both of her shoulders. "We'll be miserable away from each other? Did you ever think that maybe … There's a force stronger then the both of us who brought me here?" He tried to explain, before lowering his sight away from hers._

_The young man suddenly realized that he was forbidden to share Mayor Brownston's legend with his niece, he had promised to keep the secrets of the village to himself for the time being, and he couldn't come back from his own words of honor. He lowered his hands on the length of Katherine's arms, before pushing himself away from her standing position._

" _What force, Elijah?" She asked, with an arched eyebrow. "The force named: My uncle, who contacted you in New-York for your supernatural services?" She battled her way out of her strong feelings for the man._

" _Destiny, faith, fatality…Pick your choice, name it the way you want, Katherine." Elijah exclaimed, while nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

_Katherine crossed her arms in front of her chest, while taking a deep breath into her lungs._

" _I'm just extremely relieved that you'll be safe in the tunnels while we'll be battling Mikael's and Tyler's pack." Elijah mentioned. "Your safety is important to me; you most know that in your heart, Katherine."_

" _Mm…" She replied, evasively._

" _Katherine? Promise me that you won't do something stupid?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, suspiciously._

" _Why would I do that?" She shrugged, while keeping two fingers crossed behind her back. "We, the weaker sex, have been summoned by the male of this village to stay in the tunnels, like incompetent porcelain dolls that we are." She added, dryly._

" _You're exaggerating, you uncle wants your safety as much as I do." Elijah replied._

" _Hey guys, did you see Bonnie by any chance?" They both heard a voice yelling, before seeing Kol rush toward their standing positions. "Is she here?"_

" _Yes, she is here, but to be frank, Kol, I don't think she wants to see you." Katherine warned him._

" _Oh thank God!" The young man was finally able to breathe air into his lungs, while lowering his upper body, hands placed on his knees. "That stubborn woman managed to escape from my vigilante's eyes this morning."_

" _Geez, I wonder why she would escape from your loving and carrying self?" Elijah mocked, while lowering his head to hide the urge to burst into laughter._

" _You know that you were starting to get back into my good grace, my American friend?" Kol narrowed his sight on Elijah, while pointing in his direction._

" _Well, I should get back into your good grace, considering that I will try to save your damn ass in a few hours." Elijah replied, tit for tat._

" _Or could it be that Bonnie doesn't want to see him, because he carried the poor soul on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes!" Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while bending her body to grab a blanket left on the stone path._

" _Oh come on, Katherine, what was I supposed to do? My cauliflower would not listen to me." Kol replied, while pacing back and forth._

" _Oh I don't know … Let see? Mm… Oh yes, why not letting Bonnie decide for herself, and not act like a caveman for a change?" Katherine busted into her friend's face. "And for your own sake, do not call her that stupid nickname, or she'll rip your heart out of your chest!" She added, while rolling her eyes._

" _Oh believe me; she has done worse than that!" Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while bending his back. "I've slept on the hardwood floor while she was enjoying the luxury of a good night sleep in her bed!"_

_Elijah tucked his head between his shoulders to hide his burst of laughter, while avoiding Kol's glance._

" _Well, thank you mate for your consideration!" Kol gave the American a murderous look. "I bet you were enjoying a warm bed with the delicious Katherine, present here, while I was dwelling in my misery?"_

_Elijah drowned his sight in Katherine's, both keeping their fiery gazes locked for a few seconds. She came out of it first, while tilting her head to hide her flushed cheeks, before turning her back at both men._

" _Well, you've acted like a real jerk, Kol, you're lucky that she did not ask you to sleep outside, on her doorstep, like a good obedient dog." Katherine shrugged her shoulders, while retaining a smile to spread on her lips._

" _Do you agree of such abuse from women, mate?" Kol shook his head, in disbelief, both of his hands firmly placed on each side of his hips._

" _I try to stay out of their way,_ _ **"mate"**_ _." Elijah replied, while imitating Kol's accent. "I suggest you do the same."_

" _I've barely tried to save Bonnie's damn ass, yesterday." Kol objected, vehemently._

" _It's funny, because I remember "you" carrying her damn "ass" on your shoulder instead?" Katherine replied._

" _Give the man a break, Katherine, his heart is at the right place." Elijah added, smirking._

_Katherine took a quick glance at Kol, who raised his puppy eyes at her, in supplication._

" _Oh for God sake, she's further North in the tunnel, she is taking care of the food baskets." Katherine informed the young English man, while rolling her eyes._

" _Oh you're an angel, Katherine!" Kol kissed her left cheek, before grabbing the white fabric she was holding in her hands._

" _Hey! What will you do with a pillow case for God sake, Kol?" She asked, while trying to grab it back from his hands._

_Kol disregard her question, while grabbing the handle of a torch from Elijah's._

" _I'm putting together a white flag for my own protection." He explained, while rushing into the corridor. "Catch you later, guys!"_

_Both Elijah and Katherine stood motionless while staring into each other's eyes, before bursting into laughter._

_There was only one Kol in the all universe…_

* * *

_Bonnie placed a few bottles of water on a folding table, before wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. She suddenly raised her head, while noticing a huge white flag being waved in front of her sight._

" _Peace?" She heard Kol's voice plead._

_She threw the towel on the table, before crossing her arms in front of her chest, her sight narrowed on the intruder._

" _What do you want?" She asked the young man, dryly._

" _Well, for starter, good morning to you too, Miss Bonnie Bennett." Kol replied, while lowering the flag to show his smiling face. "You seem rested and in a good mood today? Did you have a good night of sleep?"_

" _I'm busy." She replied, while placing a few items of food on the table._

" _Can I give you a hand?" Kol asked, repentant. "I promise to keep that said hand away from your ass at all times." He added, while raising both of his in the air._

" _That would be a first." Bonnie exclaimed, a glimpse of a smile blessing her lips._

" _I take that as a: yes?" Kol arched an eyebrow, hopeful._

" _You take that as a …" She started, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath into her lungs. "You take that as giving a "hand" by bringing the supply boxes on the table."_

" _Yes, my lady." He nodded, obedient, a smile spreading on his lips, before leaning his body forward to pick up one of the boxes placed on the stone path._

" _Put it there." Bonnie suggested, while showing him an empty available spot on the table._

" _Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" He asked, softly, while dropping the first box._

" _No!" She replied, sighing. "It means you're giving a "hand" to the residents of Clovelly."_

" _So, you won't forgive me, like never … Ever?" Kol pouted, adorably._

" _Oh for God sake…" Bonnie growled, while rolling her eyes. "You must be the most insufferable man on the planet, Kol!"_

" _Is it a compliment?" He wondered, while taking a few steps to reach her standing position._

" _No, it's not a compliment! Why would you think that?" She busted, while stomping her feet on the stone path._

" _Well…" He started, while sliding both of his hands on her waist. "Isn't it what drawn you to me in the first place?" He murmured with his lips near her right earlobe. "I'm stubborn as you are, and won't bend easily."_

" _What? No, why would you think that?" Bonnie protested, vehemently, while pushing his hands away. "And don't touch me this way, Kol, I'm mad at you at the moment!"_

" _I haven't notice how mad you were last night when I had to sleep on the hardwood floor….Because…" He grabbed and pushed Bonnie's hand behind her back, while pulling the young woman into his arms. "You like that I'm fighting you every step of the way, you would be bored out of your mind with another man, am I right?"_

" _Oh …. I can't believe how pretentious of a pig you are!" She lashed out, while trying to free herself from his grips, without such luck. "Kol let me go?!"_

" _May I remind you, my cauliflower that you took a plane back here because you were missing me too much?" He teased._

" _I came back because Rosa had died; don't think too much about yourself!" She lashed out, while squirming to free herself._

" _Bullshit! Rosa's death was only one of the reasons you came back, the biggest was me!" Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Don't flatter yourself, Kol!" She replied, dryly. "Your ego will make your head explode soon enough."_

" _Why won't you accept that I only wanted to bring you into safety, because I care so much about you?" He asked._

" _Is carrying about someone means being carried on a shoulder like a bag of potatoes, I'll pass!" She yelled back at him. "Now let me go for God sake!"_

" _No! I won't let you go… And you know why? Because I fell for your stubbornness, Bonnie Bennett, I fell for the fire burning inside of you woman, my life was not rainbows and unicorns before your arrival in this village, but I had only me to think about, now I'm stock being with being in love with you and being scare about your safety at the same time." He growled, his fiery sight drown into hers, while unexpectedly lowering his head, before crashing his lips on her trembling ones, under her cry of surprise._

_Bonnie stood motionless in his arms for a few seconds, the pressure of his manly lips on hers, while feeling his hands sliding on her lower back, creating a range of shivers in her entire body._

" _I'm sorry? Can I have a bottle of water, I'm thirsty?" A little girl stood in front of their standing position, while watching them kiss._

" _Kol…" Bonnie managed to whisper, while slowly detaching her lips. "We have company." She added._

_The young English man lowered his sight before noticing the little girl, braided blond hair, and big blue eyes staring at him. He finally released Bonnie of his embrace, before pushing himself at a foot of distance, while passing a hand through his tangled hair to give him a sense of countenance._

" _Hi, sweetie, you want a bottle of water? Sure, here you go." Bonnie replied, while handing a bottle to the little girl._

" _Thank you." The little girl nodded, politely. "So is he a good kisser?" She asked, unceremoniously._

" _Of course I am, kid!" Kol replied, proudly. "Bonnie, say to …"_

" _I'm Sophia." The little girl presented herself._

" _Say to our friend Sophia, here present, how good of a kisser I am." Kol suggested to Bonnie, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, while smirking._

" _You're too young for this." Bonnie replied to the little girl, while pushing her toward her mother who was waiting at a few feet of distance._

" _I think you liked it." The little girl replied, before storming in direction of her mother._

" _I think you liked it too." Bonnie heard the whisper of Kol's voice in her left ear._

" _I need to get back to work, Kol." She replied, while avoiding his stare and pushing herself at arm length of his standing position._

" _Promise me that you'll stay put inside the tunnels and you won't try anything foolish?" Kol asked, while narrowing his sight on her._

" _Mm…" She replied, evasively._

" _Bonnie?" He repeated her name, suspiciously._

" _Don't you have like a meeting of some sort with the mayor?" She dismissed him, while placing some fruits and snacks on the table. "Kol?" She called his name, before letting a sigh of relief out of her mouth, while realizing that he had left._

* * *

_**02:25 p.m., full moon day…** _

_Klaus, Kol and Sergeant Damon Salvatore entered in a single file, inside the noisy and packed of people pub, while directing their steps toward the standing positions of Mayor Brownston, Elijah and Trevor, which were standing near a few wood boxes placed on the floor._

" _Are all the families inside the tunnels safe as of now?" The mayor asked, with an arched eyebrow. "Including Miss Bennett and Miss Forbes?"_

" _Yes" Klaus responded, while nodding, respectfully. "Both entrances have been securely locked; and both Caroline and Bonnie are inside, it's one less problem to worry about." He let a loud sigh of relief out of his mouth, while passing a hand through his golden locks._

" _We attached their wrists and ankles to the stone wall." Kol mocked, while lowering his sight on the boxes places on the dining room floor._

" _Mister Kol, I suppose this is humor?" Mayor Brownston crossed his arms in front of his chest, with a funny rictus showing on his face._

" _What?" Kol asked, while raising his head at the call of his name. "Oh, no worries …. I was joking; they are just locked inside but they are not attached to the wall."_

" _And as for both of my nieces, they are safe?" Mayor Brownston inquired more._

" _I've checked earlier, uncle, they were fighting like two cats with their claws out." Trevor confirmed to his relative, while nodding his head._

" _Perfect, that should keep them both busy for the entire night." The Mayor rolled his eyes, relieved. "And did we find a solution as for our friend the detective Saltzman?" He wondered, while turning his sight toward the Sergeant._

" _He's been taking care of." Damon confirmed, while lightening a cigarette. "We did a patrol check, around the village, and it's kind of unfortunate for him, but the poor mate was attacked by behind and he is kind of passed out at the moment. He's been kept in one of the abandoned fisherman house, attached to a pipe, with his own handcuffs."_

" _Salvatore style as I can see?" Klaus smirked, while letting a smile spread on his lips._

" _You know me too well, mate." Damon winked at his friend._

" _And how will you explain this unfortunate turn of event to the detective later, sergeant?" Mayor Brownston arched an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes._

" _That's the easiest part… Because you see, Mister the Detective will think that he has been abducted by the same people who kidnapped my brother, as a clear message telling him to butt out of their game plan." Damon shrugged. "Tomorrow, if God is with us, one of you will beat me up good, showing the detective that I was treated as badly as him."_

" _I'll be willing to do that." Trevor mocked, while elbowing Damon._

" _Oh, aren't you a giver!" Damon replied, scoffer._

" _It's the worst plan I've ever heard in my entire life." Mayor Brownston shook his head, while sighing and stroking his eyelids. "But, to this point of the game and time, we have no other choices."_

" _Oh it's even worse than worst, I grant you that, my dear mayor, but, the detective seems to believe that my brother's abduction is coming from people inside the walls of the village, therefore he won't question too much the fact that it was probably the worst setup of kidnapping, coming right up from a remake of a Columbo episode." Damon admitted._

" _Regardless of the success of this "abduction", we have other fish to fry." Mayor Brownston concluded. "_

" _Damon, be certain that the minute the full moon will have passed, we'll center our attention and energy into finding your brother, Mate." Klaus informed the sergeant._

" _Thank you." Damon nodded, grateful. "You don't need to worry too much about him; it takes way more than a pack of werewolves to kill my brother."_

" _What are those, silver bullets I suppose?" Kol asked, while lowering his sight toward the boxes._

" _Indeed, to be used only as last resort." Mayor Brownston confirmed._

" _Are they aware of the situation?" Klaus asked around, while nodding toward the crowd._

" _That's what I'm about to explain." Elijah replied, while stepping on a chair and standing high on the seat, before whistling between his two fingers to attract the attention of the entire assembly of male villagers and fishermen._

* * *

_The loud conversation in the crowd slowly stopped, all eyes suddenly turn toward Elijah's standing position on the chair._

" _These are our weapons." Elijah shouted to the assembly of fishermen gathered in the dining room of the Rose Garden Pub, while grabbing a few guns in one of the boxes, before throwing guns at a few of them. "In a couple of hours, at sundown, Tyler's pack will most certainly enter the walls of Clovelly village. We have no idea how many they are or when they will attack, but we have to be prepared for all eventualities to protect the village." He explained. "These are a few walky-talkies that we'll use to keep a clear communication between the strategic vigilante's positions that we'll attribute to groups."_

" _Majority of the men present here, had never held a gun in their hands." The foreman George shouted to Elijah. "How can they even grasp the idea of shooting someone, being in their human form or werewolf one?"_

_Elijah turned his sight toward Mayor Brownston, who took a stand to reassure the troop._

" _We are still acting pacifically, we won't arm any of them, and we'll try our best to not kill anyone." The mayor shouted to the assembly. "But, in the case that we are forced to protect ourselves, we'll try to injure them instead of killing them."_

" _As for the "how" to shoot a target, that's my lead of expertise." Damon exclaimed, while grabbing a gun in his hand. "It's not rocket science, and I'll bring the ones who have never held a weapon before, in the old barn, to shoot at targets for practice."_

" _There are two kinds of bullets." Elijah continued. "This gun is charged with regular bullets and can be used to slow down the enemy, but it won't kill them… In reverse…" He added, before throwing another weapon at Klaus._

" _This one if used against a werewolf will kill "it" almost instantly." Klaus added, while pulling the bullet from inside._

" _Why, what's the difference?" A fisherman asked, in surprise._

" _These are silver bullets." Kol explained. "It's the only thing that will kill a werewolf, so please whatever you do, don't shoot at mine and Klaus's ass." He added, while triggering a general laughter in the audience._

" _These should also be used only as very last resource." Mayor Brownston repeated the warning._

" _Listen mate, we aren't against you sticking your head to help us, but what will be "your" contribution in all of this?" One of the fishermen shouted at Elijah._

" _Elijah, care to share?" The mayor asked, while raising his sight in the one of the young warlock._

" _I'll recite several spells. One will create a dome of protection around the pub, and the pub only. Another will secure the underground tunnels. With this spell, no one will be able to enter inside for the entirety of the night. The third one will restrain Klaus and Kol." Elijah started explaining._

" _Restrain in what way?" A fisherman asked._

" _I'll push back of a few hours their transformation as werewolves." Elijah explained, while jumping back on the floor, before crossing his arms over his chest._

" _But isn't it the point to have both of them protecting us?" They all shout out. "Maybe we won't be enough against all of them" Others added._

" _Gentleman, please calm down!" The mayor exclaimed, while gesturing with his arms. "That is what our enemy wants, they want for us to deliver Klaus and Kol to them, and we won't allow it."_

" _At the same time, me and Kol, we won't allow having to put you all in danger because of us." Klaus shouted, while closing his fists in anger. "If we have to transform and fight then, we will."_

" _You'll be dead in a matter of seconds, they are outnumbering you, son. It's an all pack of werewolves that you'll have to fight against. Think with you head for God sake!" The mayor exclaimed._

" _Well, it's a good thing that you'll have us to fight with you by your side then, gentlemen!" The assembly heard Katherine's voice exclaimed, before turning their heads toward hers, Caroline's and Bonnie's standing positions behind the bar, where they were all holding guns at hands._

* * *

_A dead silence had filled the dining room, soon followed by the welcoming diversion of Sergeant Salvatore who distributed the rest of the guns to the fishermen and villagers, before asking them to follow him outside for a few practice shots before sundown._

_When the majority of the villagers and fishermen had all left the pub, it did not take long to awaken the general storm of wild temper._

" _Forbes, what part of leaving your damn fucking ass in the underground tunnels you did not understand?" Klaus shouted while pointing in her direction._

" _My ass is telling you to mind your fucking business, Mikaelson!" She pointed a finger in his direction._

" _And why are you holding a gun for God sake?" Klaus shouted more._

" _Lower your testosterones, Mikaelson, as surprising as it may sound I knew how to handle this baby since I was sixteen." She replied, dryly._

" _Oh yes? Where did you learn? At the circus arcade while shooting plastic ducks?" He asked, while pacing back and forth._

" _You want me to show you, Mikaelson?" She unsheathed her weapon, before pointing in his direction._

" _Are you pointing your fucking gun at me just now, Forbes?" Klaus asked, dumbfounded._

" _It looks that way, Mikaelson." She responded, while arching an eyebrow over the laughing sounds of both Katherine and Bonnie._

" _Retain me, or I swear I'll carry her on my shoulders back to the underground, baby or no baby!" Klaus growled loudly, with closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _Calm yourself down for God sake!" Elijah exclaimed, while pushing a hand on Klaus's chest to hold him in place._

" _I'll calm myself down, when her damn ass will be brought back underground!" Klaus busted out loud._

" _Katherine, how were you even able to get out of the tunnels?" Mayor Brownston asked his niece, while advancing, cane in hand, toward her position. "And where's your sister Elena?"_

" _I can swear that I've locked both of the entrances." Trevor mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "How did you manage to get out of there, sister?"_

" _Oh you mean those keys?" Bonnie raised a key ring, while letting a smile spread on her lips. "Well, I guess we have our own ways." She shrugged._

" _Elena stayed inside the tunnels to give a hand to the families. She actually helped me get my hands on the second set of keys." Katherine replied, smirking, while lowering her gun on the bar counter, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Yes, as sisters, we can put our differences aside when a group of men are pushing us to our limits."_

" _Your sister will hear an ear full from me; believe in that young lady, in the meantime, I beg of you to reconsider your actions." Katherine's uncle suggested._

" _And I beg of you to reconsider your chauvinistic way of thinking, uncle." Katherine replied, tit for tat. "We are human being, and it's not because we're women that we are not able to handle weapons."_

" _I should have known that you were planning something as stupid as this." Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while joining Klaus in his pacing. "You must be the most stubborn woman on the planet with the two others standing by your side!"_

" _I'm my own person, I don't need my uncle or your permission to act the way it fits me, Elijah." Katherine replied to the American._

" _Miss Forbes, it's for your own protection, you need to stay in those tunnels." George, the foreman suggested, politely._

" _George, the men who are about to go on this stupid wars are, for the most part, the same men who are working aboard my company's boats. I'm not about to let them risk their life while being locked up in those tunnels." Caroline replied to the foreman._

" _But you're willing to put the safety of our baby on the line, Forbes?" Klaus shouted, while pacing back and forth, beside Elijah, in front of the counter._

" _We have a warlock here; maybe he can do some sort of a spell to protect the baby?" Caroline suggested, slyly, while shrugging her shoulders._

" _Do I hear a "hint" of sarcasm in your tone of voice, Caroline?" Elijah asked, while narrowing his sight on his friend. "Why won't you put the spell on yourself?" He added, angrily, while creating an awkward silence in the dining room._

' _What do you mean by that, Elijah?" Caroline asked, speechless._

" _Nothing, just forget what I've just said." Elijah shook his head, while gesturing with his hand._

" _Like I need to forget that you'd lied to my face about you being a warlock for years?" She asked, while taking a step in his direction._

" _Fine, you want the truth, you'll have the truth, Miss "I can handle anything"!" He busted into her face._

" _Elijah, I don't think it's the moment, quite frankly?" Mayor Brownston raised an eyebrow in concern._

" _When will it be then, Mayor?" Elijah responded, before turning his fiery gaze toward his friend. "You're coming from a line of witches, happy now?"_

" _What are you saying, Mate?" Klaus asked, dumbfounded._

" _You heard me; it's exactly what I've said." Elijah responded, while keeping his stare locked with Caroline's._

" _You're lying!" She lashed out to his face, closed fists placed on each side of her waist._

" _Why would you say something like that to her?" Klaus reintegrated his questions, impatiently._

" _Why would I say that? I would say it, because it's the damn truth, Klaus." Elijah replied. "Did you have any premonitory dreams or manifestations since you're arrived in Clovelly?" He asked Caroline._

_Caroline turned on herself, while facing Katherine and Bonnie, who were standing speechless behind the counter. She closed her eyes, while raising a hand over her chest to calm the rising beats of her heart._

" _Answer me, Caroline? Did you experiment any supernatural manifestations since you've been here?" Elijah repeated, in a louder voice._

" _Yes!" She lashed out, while turning around and facing her friend. "Are you happy now? Satisfy? I've been experimenting dreams, premonitions, I've seen things..."_

" _Why … Why did you kept quiet, without saying a single word to me?" Klaus wondered, while grabbing Caroline's left upper arm._

" _I was scare; I thought… I thought you would think that I was crazy." She responded, breathless, while avoiding his stare._

" _Caroline, for God sake, I'm a werewolf, how in the name of God would I find the fact that you're a descendant form a witch line crazy?" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, before releasing his grip on her arm and reprising his pacing._

" _And I foolishly believe that this day couldn't get any worse." Mayor Brownston rolled his eyes to the ceiling, while feeling powerless in the present situation._

" _Were you even planning to tell me one day, Elijah, or was it more convenient for you this way?" Caroline busted to his face. "Oh but wait, is that the main reason why you've started to be friend with me?" She exclaimed in shock._

" _Caroline, I've been immersed into the supernatural world since I was barely a young boy; my family had never hidden my true identity to me…. But … But, we were living in New-York for God sake, in a brand new modern world, where the only supernatural manifestation that we could encounter was seen on our damn T.V. screen!" Elijah explained to her._

" _You did not answer my question?" Caroline replied. "Were you spying on me?"_

" _Yes, No … I mean, at first I was asked to keep an eye on you, but soon we became friends and then we were together for a short time, and I had basically forgotten your own supernatural origins because you were not showing manifestations of your power."_

" _I can't believe this." Bonnie shook her head. "Was I a friend to you, only to get to Caroline?"_

" _No, you weren't, Bonnie!" Elijah yelled into the dining room, while gesturing with both of his hands. "And I'm kind of fed up with you two, if you can't recognize that my friendship with the both of you was and is still as real as it can get, then we don't have anything more to say to each other." He added, while leaving a veil of silence into the dining room._

" _You're still an ass, Elijah Smith!" Caroline replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, but with a glimpse of a smile raising the corners of her lips. "But, maybe I can consider forgiving you…In the future."_

" _I second that." Bonnie added, smiling. "I mean the "ass" part, as for the rest, the jury is still deliberating."_

" _And you are both a damn pain in the ass!" Elijah replied, smirking._

" _Well that is something I can second." Klaus approved._

" _Mister Kol, you're quite silent." Mayor Brownston turned his head toward the young English man, while leaning his weight on his cane._

" _What is wrong mate; you stood there without saying a single word, it's not like you?" Trevor noticed, while turning his head in synchronization with the others, toward the young English man._

" _Well, I will not waste my time, I prefer to act." Kol shrugged, while narrowing his sight on Bonnie. "These women are obviously too stubborn to realize what is best for their own good." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while jumping away from his sitting position on the table, before directing his steps toward Bonnie's position._

" _Oh come on, Kol, spare me the caveman speech." Katherine rolled her eyes. "And where are you going…. For God sake don't you even think about it?"_

" _Kol, I swear if you approach me, I don't know what I will do but…." Bonnie warned the young man, while raising a hand in front of his sight._

" _The only way to bring you into safety is to put your damn stubborn ass back on my shoulder!" He growled, while reaching the bar._

" _Oh come on, Kol, stop this no sense of yours!" Elijah exclaimed._

" _Mate, listen to me … Leave Bonnie alone!" Klaus warned his friend._

" _Kol, leave my friend alone, or I'll kick your ass!" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _I swear Kol, I'll shoot you if I need to … Or I will… I will …" Bonnie stammered through her sentence, while stepping away, before feeling the wall hitting her back._

" _Or you'll shoot me, with what, silver bullet?" Kol shrugged. "You can scream from the top of your lungs, it won't forbid me to do what I should have done the first time, carrying you into safety, with your ass on my shoulder."_

" _No, I'll do this!" Bonnie yelled, angrily, as a last warning._

_In the time space of a few seconds, all the drawers placed on the lower counters managed to open by themselves, with the knives, forks, and all sharps objects raising in the air, soon all projected in all cardinals points of the dining room._

_Kol kneeled rapidly behind the counter, while merely avoiding one of the projectiles that crashed on a lantern, creating a power shortage._

" _Get down!" Elijah yelled, while pushing Mayor Brownston and Katherine on the floor._

" _Caroline?!" Klaus shouted her name, while grabbing her left forearm, before pushing the young woman into safety on the floor, his own body covering hers as protection._

_A sudden penumbra and a heavy silence filled the pub in the time space of a few seconds, leaving its occupant motionless and in shock of the present event._

* * *

" _Are you ok?" Elijah asked Katherine, while helping Mayor Brownston to rise on his legs. "Here's your cane." He handed the object to him._

" _Yes, I'm fine." Katherine nodded, while scattering the room. "Oh my God, Bonnie, what happened to her?"_

" _Thank you, young man." The mayor nodded, respectfully, while standing on his own, before narrowing his sight on the petrified young woman. "Are you ok, George?" He asked, while turning his head toward the foreman._

" _Yes, yes … Just a bit shaken." The foreman replied, while rising on his legs._

" _Caroline? Caroline? Answer me, Love?" Klaus shouted, while bending his upper body in top of hers, before brushing locks of her blond hair away from her face._

" _What happened?" She suddenly opened her eyes, disoriented._

" _I don't know… I'm not sure… how's the baby?" He inquired._

" _Mikaelson, it takes more than a fall on the floor to get rid of "us" both." She replied, while sliding her right hand on her belly, a timid smile spreading on her lips._

" _Thank God!" He sighed with reliefs, while closing his eyes. "I swear woman, you'll be the death of me."_

" _Bonnie… Look at me, are you ok?" Kol asked, gently, while approaching the young woman's standing position. "I'm sorry; it's entirely my fault… I didn't know you would …Well, I'm not sure what you did, but …" He stammered, before reaching her. "I mean, you're going to be ok, baby … You're going to be ok." He tried to calm her, while grabbing both of her cold hands in his._

" _It's my fault, I did this… Oh my God! I've just attacked all of you." Bonnie panicked._

" _No, no, no … Its ok, don't worry!" Kol whispered, while caressing her hair._

" _Miss Bennett, if I may?" Mayor Brownston approached the young woman._

" _I'm sorry… It's been so long since the last time this had happened. I'd been able, since today, to control this in my head." She tried to apologize, tears rolling on her cheeks. "I must be a demon child or something?"_

" _You are far from it, my dear." Mayor Brownston replied, smiling. "Your "gift", if we can call it that for the purpose of the moment, it has a name. You are a: telekinesis."_

" _What?" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock._

" _You're able to move objects with the power of your mind." The mayor added. "And this makes you an additional supernatural entity in this village." He added, while suddenly turning his sight toward Elijah._

_Elijah arched one of his eyebrows, in surprise, while staring, alternatively, at the mayor and Bonnie. The pieces of the puzzle were now fitting perfectly. Bonnie had been brought here by the curse, as all of the others, his presence included._

" _I'm not sick or a demonic creation?" Bonnie took several deep breaths into her lungs._

" _Well the demonic part is still debatable." Kol mocked, before being hit in his stomach by her closed fists. "Ouch! Damn it woman!" He complained._

" _Bonnie you think you could help us if we need you?" Elijah inquired, hopeful._

" _No, no … I can't do this again, I've tried to oppress this all my life." She shook her head._

" _Bonnie are you ok?" Caroline approached her friend, before holding the young woman in her arms. "Why did you ever say anything to me about this?"_

" _I was afraid." She responded to Caroline, while closing her eyes and hugging her back. "Afraid of what you would think."_

" _She'll be ok." Kol nodded, while drowning his sight in Bonnie's. "You wanted to be in competition with your werewolf boyfriend, isn't it?" He mocked._

" _You wish." She responded, while pushing herself away from Caroline's embrace._

" _Bonnie, I'm just saying that if ever you need to protect yourself, or a love one, you could easily do it this way." Elijah tried to make her reconsider._

" _Miss Bennett, if there's a place in the world where you won't be judge for this "gift", it's here, in Clovelly." Mayor Brownston added, hopeful._

" _Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to be a dentist and have this "gift" as you call it? Each time I had one of my patients arriving in my office, I needed to take a deep breath into my lungs and tell myself that everything would be fine, because it had been a decade since the last manifestation of my power." She replied to the Mayor. "I was able to forget about this heavy weight on my shoulders, to put it in the far back of my mind."_

" _Well, I won't make an appointment for a checkup with you, any time soon." Kol exclaimed, scoffer._

" _Kol!" The all assembly exclaimed his name, simultaneously._

" _I'm joking." He shrugged. "But Bonnie, if you were able to choose this professional expertise among all others, this is saying that you were able to control it."_

" _What could trigger these manifestations?" Katherine asked her uncle._

" _Well, if Miss Bennett had never explored her "gift", as to learn to control it and trigger it at a said needed time, I would say intense emotions such as sadness or anger." The mayor explained to his niece._

" _I swear I will never raise your anger, ever again." Kol shook his head._

" _You got that right." Bonnie let a timid smile spread on her lips._

" _Could she have been able to push the trees out of the main routes?" Klaus wondered._

" _I would say yes, with the help of an intense training, absolutely." Mayor Brownston responded, nodding. "But we won't force this young woman into something that she is not totally comfortable with."_

" _You'll be fine, Bonnie." Klaus nodded, while glancing in direction of Kol. "If we were able to live with our werewolf's condition, you will also."_

" _Thank you….Klaus." She responded._

_They turned their heads while hearing the loud creak of the entrance door._

" _Oh fuck!" Damon exclaimed, while jumping between the objects lying sporadically on the floor. "What happened here? What did I miss?" He asked, dumbfounded, while creating a general laughter._

* * *

" _Where are the girls?" Damon inquired, while lightening a cigarette._

" _Upstairs, they are positioned at the windows, in the bedrooms, like a few of the fishermen." Elijah replied, while taking a rapid glance at the outdoor._

" _We have movements in the main street; a man is walking toward the parking lots of the pub." A voice was clearly heard into the walky-talky. "This "John-Do" can't be identified at the moment, but he has a group of men following his steps. They are all holding guns in their hands, I repeat they are armed."_

" _I got you, clear." Elijah replied, while lowering the device on the table, before turning his sight toward Mayor Brownston. "Don't do anything as of now."_

" _That is certainly unexpected." Mayor Brownston frowned, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _6:00 p.m., way too early for them to enter inside our walls?" Elijah exclaimed, in shock. "Klaus, what do you think?"_

" _You're right, it's too early; we are usually changing into our werewolf forms around midnight, give or take." He replied, while jumping on his feet from his sitting position on the counter._

" _What is happening?" Kol asked, while approaching the duo placed near the front entrance door._

" _Fuck! What are they pulling now?" Damon wondered out loud, while swearing between his teeth, before crashing his cigarette in an ashtray._

" _Well we're about to find out." Mayor Brownston replied, while advancing toward the entrance door, before slowly pushing the curtain to take a look at the empty street and empty parking lots in front of his sight, with the sunset as only companion._

" _Blow the candles, torches and take your positions." Damon ordered, while grabbing his gun, before taking his own position._

* * *

" _I come in peace!" A shouting voice was suddenly heard, while covering the morbid outdoor silence of the village._

_Elijah took a quick glimpse at the intruder between one of the wooden boards placed in front of the windows._

" _Who is it?" Klaus asked, while taking a deep breath into his lungs._

" _It's Mikael...Your father." Elijah replied, while tilting his head toward Klaus who had lost all colors at the mention of the man who had raised him as such._

" _What does this jerk wants now?" Kol groaned._

" _He wants to speak to me." Mayor Brownston nodded, before closing his eyes and sighing loudly. "His last hypocrite offer for peace I suppose?"_

" _Who yelled this way?" Bonnie reached the bedroom window, while carefully pushing the curtain to take a quick glimpse._

" _Who is it?" Katherine wondered, while grabbing her gun, soon followed by Caroline. "It's Mikael." She added, while narrowing her sight on the man who stood immobile in the middle of the parking lots._

" _You mean Klaus's father?" Caroline repeated, while feeling the beats of her heart rise dangerously in her chest, before taking a look at the man._

" _Technically he's not his father; he's more the individual who made his life and ours a living hell." Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

" _Mayor Brownston? It's not very welcoming of you to make me wait this way? Would you say?" Mikael shouted more, while joining his hands in front of his chest._

_The front door of the Rose Garden Pub finally opened on the mayor who finally took his first steps in direction of Mikael's standing position. The two men kept their fiery sights locked, before coming face to face._

" _What do you want Mikael?" Mayor Brownston asked, toneless, while leaning his weight on his cane._

" _At the moment, my dear mayor I feel this sentiment of nostalgia inside of me. Do you realize it has been years since I've put a foot in this village?" Mikael reminisced. 'Except that in my days, this village was less quiet."_

" _Cut the crap." The mayor responded._

" _So, where did you hide the remaining families which did not manage to escape?" Mikael asked, smirking, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You see … It's actually eating me alive, because I know all the secret nooks of these walls, and yet ..."_

" _Well maybe not as well as you thought you did, my dear Mikael." The mayor replied, calmly. "I guess your murderous mind forbad you to understand that your "presume" enemies had genius minds of their own. Such a waste of time to had blocked all the main routes after all."_

" _You're so pretentious." Mikael mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "And, you seem so sure of the outcome of tonight, mayor."_

" _I know that good will always conquer against the evil force." Mayor drowned his sight in his enemy._

" _Thank you for entertaining me, Mayor Brownston." Mikael leaned his head back, before bursting into loud laughter. "I don't remember the last time I'd laughed so much."_

" _I'm going outside!" Klaus groaned, before storming in direction of the opened door. "I'm going to kill this asshole!"_

" _No you aren't!" Elijah exclaimed, while pushing Klaus on the wall, his right forearm placed on his throat, soon, also helped by Damon and Kol who helped holding the English man immobile._

" _Elijah let me go, or I swear…" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Are you out of your mind?" Elijah replied. "You think we did all of this only for you to hand yourself to this sick man? Get a grip on yourself Mikaelson!"_

" _Ok, let go of me now." Klaus begged his American friend, while regaining his calm._

" _You won't do anything foolish?" Elijah asked, while arching his eyebrows. "Promise me?"_

" _I won't do anything, I swear." Klaus nodded._

" _I'll let you go then." Elijah replied, while nodding to both Damon and Kol, before releasing their firm grips on Klaus and returning to their positions._

" _I'm kind of a busy man, what do you want Mikael?" The mayor asked once more._

" _Actually, I'm offering a last chance for you and your charming villagers to get out of this mess." Mikael smirked._

" _We are not interested." The mayor responded, sharply._

" _You did not hear my offer yet? How can you say that?" Mikael replied, with opened arms. "This generous offer could actually save Clovelly, you are still not interested?"_

" _We won't hand Klaus to you on a silver platter." The mayor replied, while narrowing his sight on his enemy._

" _Are you telling me that he is worth so much to you, that bastard?" Mikael winced, in disgust._

" _Compare to the asshole who's standing in front of my sight, he's worth our love and consideration, both of which you never gave to him." Mayor Brownston replied, tit for tat._

_Mikael startled over the insult, while raising his chin in confrontation, before letting a devious smile raise the corners of his lips._

" _ **Sit Deus illius cum tu**_ _– May God be with you in a few hours and with this entire village, my dear friend." Mikael replied, before turning on his heels, while signing to his men and retracing his steps out of the village._

* * *

_**Te invocamus, te invocamus…Te invocamus…** _

_A group of witches invoked their goddess, while leaning their heads forward, with their hands joined, black capes covering their hair and bodies. They were encircling an opened fire placed in the forest, under the night sky._

_Their leader raised her head, while narrowing her sight at the full moon._

" _ **Te invocamus … We implore you to show yourself, now!"**_ _She summoned_ _one_ _last time, while triggering an explosion of flames into the fire._

" _I'm here, Esther." A female entity replied, while presenting herself in her ghost form._

" _Susannah." Esther kneeled in front of her apparition, soon followed by the group of witches._

" _The time has now come to protect what is ours." The ghost apparition exclaimed, while raising and joining her hands to the full moon._


	31. The cry of the werewolf - Part 3

_**Previously on: The Port of Love …** _

" _What do you want Mikael?" Mayor Brownston asked, toneless, while leaning his weight on his cane._

" _At the moment, my dear mayor I feel this sentiment of nostalgia inside of me. Do you realize it has been years since I've put a foot in this village?" Mikael reminisced. 'Except that in my days, this village was less quiet."_

" _Cut the crap." The mayor responded._

" _So, where did you hide the remaining families which did not manage to escape?" Mikael asked, smirking, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You see … It's actually eating me alive, because I know all the secret nooks of these walls, and yet ..."_

" _Well maybe not as well as you thought you did, my dear Mikael." The mayor replied, calmly. "I guess your murderous mind forbad you to understand that your "presume" enemies had genius minds of their own. Such a waste of time to had blocked all the main routes after all."_

" _You're so pretentious." Mikael mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "And, you seem so sure of the outcome of tonight, mayor."_

" _I know that good will always conquer against the evil force." Mayor drowned his sight in his enemy._

" _Thank you for entertaining me, Mayor Brownston." Mikael leaned his head back, before bursting into loud laughter. "I don't remember the last time I'd laughed so much."_

" _I'm going outside!" Klaus groaned, before storming in direction of the opened door. "I'm going to kill this asshole!"_

" _No you aren't!" Elijah exclaimed, while pushing Klaus on the wall, his right forearm placed on his throat, soon, also helped by Damon and Kol who helped holding the English man immobile._

" _Elijah let me go, or I swear…" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Are you out of your mind?" Elijah replied. "You think we did all of this only for you to hand yourself to this sick man? Get a grip on yourself Mikaelson!"_

" _Ok, let go of me now." Klaus begged his American friend, while regaining his calm._

" _You won't do anything foolish?" Elijah asked, while arching his eyebrows. "Promise me?"_

" _I won't do anything, I swear." Klaus nodded._

" _I'll let you go then." Elijah replied, while nodding to both Damon and Kol, before releasing their firm grips on Klaus and returning to their positions._

" _I'm kind of a busy man, what do you want Mikael?" The mayor asked once more._

" _Actually, I'm offering a last chance for you and your charming villagers to get out of this mess." Mikael smirked._

" _We are not interested." The mayor responded, sharply._

" _You did not hear my offer yet? How can you say that?" Mikael replied, with opened arms. "This generous offer could actually save Clovelly, you are still not interested?"_

" _We won't hand Klaus to you on a silver platter." The mayor replied, while narrowing his sight on his enemy._

" _Are you telling me that he is worth so much to you, that bastard?" Mikael winced, in disgust._

" _Compare to the asshole who's standing in front of my sight, he's worth our love and consideration, both of which you never gave to him." Mayor Brownston replied, tit for tat._

_Mikael startled over the insult, while raising his chin in confrontation, before letting a devious smile raise the corners of his lips._

" _Sit Deus illius cum tu– May God be with you in a few hours and with this entire village, my dear friend." Mikael replied, before turning on his heels, while signing to his men and retracing his steps out of the village._

_ooOoo_

_Te invocamus, te invocamus…Te invocamus…_

_A group of witches invoked their goddess, while leaning their heads forward, with their hands joined, black capes covering their hair and bodies. They were encircling an opened fire placed in the forest, under the night sky._

_Their leader raised her head, while narrowing her sight at the full moon._

" _Te invocamus … We implore you to show yourself, now!" She summoned one last time, while triggering an explosion of flames into the fire._

" _I'm here, Esther." A female entity replied, while presenting herself in her ghost form._

" _Susannah." Esther kneeled in front of her apparition, soon followed by the group of witches._

" _The time has now come to protect what is ours." The ghost apparition exclaimed, while raising and joining her hands to the full moon._

 

* * *

_The curtain of the night wrapped Clovelly's walls of its dark veil; with as only luminosity the rays of the full moon. Damon Salvatore took a rapid glimpse, between two of the wooden planks, at the emptiness of the up-front street and parking lots._

" _Not a single movement as of now." The sergeant informed, before taking a step back from his "keep watch" position, while turning his head toward the penumbra of the Rose Garden dining room. A few candles had been lighted up sporadically on the tables, while giving a gloomy feeling to its occupants._

" _It's still too early for any kind of retaliation from their parts." Mayor Brownston commented, while taking a sitting position at a table, before raising his injured leg on a chair._

" _You're tired, uncle?" Katherine noticed, while sliding a cup of coffee in front of his sight, before lowering her upper body to kiss his forehead._

" _My leg is acting on me from time to time, my sweet niece, nothing to worry about." He replied, while smiling at her, before grabbing her left hand to place a kiss in her palm._

" _Where are Klaus and Kol?" Elijah inquired, while taking a gulp of his bottle of beer._

" _There are upstairs with the girls." Katherine confirmed to the American, before lowering her flushed cheeks, while leading her walking steps behind the bar counter._

" _I'm still not granting you of my forgiveness." Elijah pointed a finger in her direction. "You should be locked up in the underground tunnels for your own protection and safety."_

" _ **I'm still not granting you of my forgiveness**_ _?" Trevor imitated Elijah's voice. "Do you see how your American_ _ **boyfriend**_ _is imitating our English language now, sister?"_

" _I've always spoken in English, Trevor; it's just that I'm not rolling my words like I have a hot potato in my mouth." Elijah mocked the English man._

" _My dear Elijah, as for your feelings toward my niece's stubbornness; you can take your rightful place in line, just behind my back." Mayor Brownston rolled his eyes to the ceiling, while dropping a few drops of rum in his cup of coffee. "To be frank; both of my nieces are giving me headaches at the moment."_

" _You're such cave men both of you!" Katherine replied, while pointing in her uncle's and Elijah's direction. "I'm a grown-up woman; I won't be put on the side like a useless porcelain doll." She added, dryly. "And Elijah is not my boyfriend….He's our friend; to us all."_

" _How do you call it in America then Mate? You're her "banging-man"?" Trevor mocked his sister, while addressing his question to Elijah._

" _Oh my God, Trevor … Shut up!" Katherine exclaimed, mortified._

" _Trevor, for God sake, could you control your language?" Mayor Brownston protested, vehemently, while hitting the table with his closed right fist._

_Katherine lowered her flushed cheeks; while letting a smile curve the corners of her lips._

" _I'll bring a few beers to the men that are keeping watch upstairs." She mentioned, before leaving their sights, while carrying a cardboard box in her hands._

" _I'll help her." Elijah mentioned, before strolling by Trevor's side to follow Katherine's path._

" _Oh I bet you will!" Trevor added, while elbowing Elijah in the left side of his ribs. "Hey mate? Do not make too much noise, walls have ears you know?"_

" _Trevor! Do I need to rebuff you like a young child?" Mayor Brownston warned him again, while nodding in direction of Elijah; who was following Katherine on her heels._

" _Of course you do, Uncle; but I'll keep a close ear to your scold." Trevor winked, while grabbing his uncle's shoulders, before reaching Damon's position near one of the blocked window._

" _You want a cigarette; mate?" Damon offered one to Trevor._

" _I've stopped smoking, but today is a day as good as any to start again." Trevor smirked, while lowering the cigarette in mouth near Damon lighter. "Thanks mate." He added, while taking his first puff. "You think we're near the showdown?" Katherine's brother asked, while raising his shaking right hand to his mouth._

" _I couldn't say?" Damon shrugged. "But I can see that you're covering your own interior battle, Trevor."_

' _Mate, what are you saying?" Trevor shook his head, with a nervous laughter. "I'm just …" He tried to continue his say, before lowering his sight, not able to finish his sentence._

" _You're just thinking about a certain blonde who left the village years ago; and that never left your heart and soul?" Damon replied, arched eyebrows._

" _She's from my past." Trevor shrugged, falsely indifferent. "Her future is not of my concern, though I wish her no harm."_

" _Tell yourself that while smoking your cigarette." Damon replied, while striking Trevor's right shoulder, before strolling in direction of the bar._

_Trevor stood motionless; his sight lost in the penumbra of the dining room, while holding his cigarette at hand … What kind of faith, would Rebekah and his child have?_

* * *

_Katherine stood motionless in the middle of her bedroom; with only its darkness as companion; while suddenly hearing the creaking of the door, soon being closed on its arch._

" _I'm sorry for my brother's behavior, he's nervous like all of us, and he's covering it under a load of stupid jokes." She laughed; nervously, while rubbing her hands._

_Elijah reached the young woman standing position, before slowly raising his hands on her shoulders, his chin resting on top of her head, his chest glued to her back._

" _I love you; Katherine." He whispered softly, eyes closed; with the warm of his breath caressing her hair._

" _Elijah, please…" She shook her head in denial of her own strong emotions and feelings._

" _I love you, I love you, I love you …" He repeated numerous times, his manly lips finding the soft curve of her neck, his head now buried in the hollow of her right shoulder. He grabbed her chin, before bringing her lips in full contact with his, under her small cry of surprise._

" _Don't say these words … Not now." She protested; eyes closed, with her head resting on his chest,_

" _Why? If not now … When?" Elijah responded, while grabbing the English woman's shoulders to turn her around to face him. "When will you realize and accept your connection to me, beautiful? When will you give in to "us"?" He pushed her into her limits._

" _We… We're about to go fight a war for the safety of our village, Elijah; it would be selfish of me … Of us to … To even think about this summer fling between us." She stammered through her say, while pushing herself at a few feet or distances, before grabbing the box filled with bottles that she had brought to distribute to the fishermen._

" _Summer fling…Really, Katherine?" Elijah responded, angrily; while reaching her standing position. "At least have the decency to stare into my eyes and repeat those words to my face."_

_Katherine kept her teary sight away from Elijah's insistent gaze, while biting the delicate skin of her bottom lip and playing nervously with both sides of the cardboard box._

" _That's what I though!" He lashed out, while frowning. "When you'll be ready to become a woman in the arm of a real man, give me a call Katherine!" He added, before storming out of Katherine's private quarter, in a loud slam noise of the door._

* * *

" _I hate you!" Bonnie whispered to the young English man, arms firmly crossed over her chest, sight locked in Kol's._

" _I say right back at you; Bennett." Kol replied, impassive; his dark glance drowned in her brown eyes, thumbs tucked inside his jeans' front pockets._

_They were staring into each other eyes, both placed at opposite corners of Bonnie's bedroom, their upper bodies leaning on the wall placed behind their backs._

" _So what do we do now, darling?" He questioned, while slowly detaching his body from the wall, and advancing toward the young woman; like a hunter toward his prey._

" _You mean: theoretically or in your present disposition of chasing after me like a cave man?" She asked, arched eyebrows, narrowed sight. "And don't you dare approaching me right now; I'm confused!" She warned, while raising a finger in his direction._

" _Chasing? Mm… I like it, the hunter chasing his prey." Kol smirked, while taking a few additional steps in her direction._

" _I swear Kol; you're taking one additional step and I'll…." She warned, her chest rising up and down under the wild beats of her heart._

" _Mm… You'll what?" He asked, frowning, before closing the distance between them, while placing his upper arms on each side of her head. "You'll throw me on the bed with your telekinesis power, while attaching my wrists to the headboard? Mm … This is erotically pleasant." He added, while enrolling a strand of her hair around one of his fingers._

" _Kol, please…" She begged, while raising her trembling eyelashes and sight in his fiery eyes. "Don't mock me on my power, please."_

" _I could never mock you on this, Bonnie." Kol shook his head; while sliding the tips of his fingers on the delicate line of her chin, on the curve of her cheeks, before lowering his forehead on hers. "I know you; I know that you're scare, and you most think that you're some kind of a monstrous creation of nature. But, you're not, Bonnie… You're beautiful, and courageous; and this gift makes you stronger."_

" _You… You really think so?" She stammered, tears rolling on her cheeks._

" _Yes, I do." He nodded, while sweeping her tears away, with the tips of his thumb. "You're driving me crazy, with desire for you; Bonnie Bennett; only a remarkable woman would be able to fight this way; nobody ever did that for me, I don't deserve you." He shook his head; repentant, while lowering his sight._

" _I'm fighting for the village, you're just a bonus." She mocked, shyly, while raising his sight to meet his. "I'll grant you that you are a "sexy" bonus."_

" _I say: right back at you, Bennett." Kol smirked, before lowering his head to capture her trembling lips._

* * *

_Caroline stood motionless, while standing in front of the bedroom window; with her arms crossed over her chest and her sight drown in the luminosity of the full moon._

" _Listen to me, if I die; Love…" Klaus whispered near Caroline's ears, while slowly sliding his hand around her waist, before wrapping his arms tightly around her shaking body._

" _If I hear you say these words to me one more time, Mikaelson; I swear this child that I'm carrying in my womb; will be the last one that you'll be able to have." She lashed out; furiously; while elbowing him with a strong kick in his lower stomach, before stepping away from their embrace._

" _Fuck! Are you out of your mind; Forbes?" He replied, angrily, while bending his upper body in pain._

" _Am I out of my mind? Am I out of my mind?" She repeated, while pacing back and forth in the penumbra of the room, both of her closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips. "Yes, I'm out of my mind; Mikaelson, and at the present moment I would gladly gave your carcass to the pack of werewolves that will soon enter Clovelly's walls!"_

" _It's nice to know, Forbes; just know that I would gladly return the favor while giving your own carcass to their fangs; but they would probably reject you because of your unbearable whining and the fact that you're an insufferable shrew!" He lashed out from the top of his lungs._

_She stomped her feet on the wooden floor, steam coming out of her ears, while strolling in his direction; before kicking his shin with the tip of her left boot._

" _Why in hell did you do that for?" Klaus cursed, while jumping on one foot. "I swear Forbes, you're lucky that you're carrying my child, because I would spank you on my lap, like no tomorrow!"_

" _Yah… Keep dreaming, Mikaelson!" She replied, while pointing a finger at him._

" _You know if you continue hitting on me this way, I won't be good to fight the battle against my father and brother." He growled._

" _You think I'm an insufferable shrew, mm?" Caroline repeated, angrily. "Did you ever take a look in the mirror? You're a jackass; Mikaelson! I came here, in Clovelly, first days of summer, for my work, with the best intention to help people." She started her road to memory lane._

" _Bullshit! You came here to fire half of the fishermen aboard the ships." He responded, while taking a sitting position at the foot of the bed._

" _It's beside the point; my heart was at the right place." She responded, while reprising her pacing, arms crossed over her chest._

" _By all means, love; continue your tale." Klaus added, with a hand gesture, while rolling his eyes. "If this is what it takes to calm your raging hormones who am I to deny you of this pleasure?"_

" _Then; you had to put your nose where it doesn't belong by tracking every of my moves; and trying to seduce me." She added, angrily._

" _You must be kidding; Love?" Klaus busted into laughter, while bending his head backward. "You fell for me the minute our eyes met on the port dock, the day of your arrival; there was no seduction necessary of my part."_

" _Your damn ego is like a water melon, Mikaelson; it needs to be squashed!" She responded, furiously._

" _It's duly noted!" He smirked._

" _I wasn't interested in you in the least; when I arrived in Clovelly." Caroline reprised her say and pacing._

" _If only Pinocchio could be present." Klaus mocked. "His nose would get bigger just by hearing your lying words."_

" _And then you had to seduce me; and pursue me; until I gave in to you; and look at me now?" She pointed toward her belly. "Pregnant! And you have the audacity after all of this to talk about you dying?" She questioned, while reaching his sitting position, her fiery sight drown in his._

" _Are you finished?" He arched an eyebrow._

" _Don't you ever say that you will die; ever again, Mikaelson; do you hear me?" She repeated, while cupping his face in her hands. "Now that you've put me in this condition; you better be here to fulfil your part of the bargain." She added, while lowering her forehead on his._

" _Not to be a nick-pick; sweetheart; but, I did not get you pregnant all by myself?" He teased, while slowly sliding both of his hands on her hips._

" _You will never die, you hear me?" She repeated, tears filling her eyes. "Swear it to me now?"_

" _For you; I promise that I'll never die." He repeated, seriously, before closing his eyes while feeling her lips brushing his._

" _That is way better." She concluded, while cupping his face in her hands. "Klaus?"_

" _Yes?" He replied, in surprise; while caressing her cheeks._

" _Klaus….Your eyes are changing?" She noticed; in surprise, while staring into his yellowish pupils._

_He frantically rose on his feet, before reaching the dresser's mirror._

" _It's starting." He noticed while staring at his own reflection in the mirror. "We need to go back downstairs."_

* * *

" _It started!" Kol exclaimed, while reaching the dining room area, with Klaus, Caroline and Bonnie on his heels._

" _I thought that it would." Mayor Brownston nodded his head, before gulping his glass of rum and rising on his legs._

" _Elijah you need to put in place your abracadabra-woozy warlock stuff; because it won't be long before our transformation." Klaus busted, closed firsts placed on each side of his tensed body; before pacing back and forth in front of the bar counter, with Kol by his side._

" _We still have time." Elijah stipulated, while pushing chairs and tables out of his reaching, before grabbing his "grimoire"._

" _Is your boyfriend always so "relaxed"; or does he increase his speed when he is in bed with you?" Kol asked Katherine, angrily._

" _This time I want to point out that it's not me who said those words." Trevor shrugged; mockingly._

" _Not even a bar of the strongest soap could clean all of your dirty talkative mouths, gentlemen." Mayor Brownston rolled his eyes to the ceiling._

" _Elijah what can I do? What can we do?" Katherine asked the warlock, while reaching his position in front of the windows._

" _Nothing for now; I'll start by putting the dome of protection over this establishment; that should at least keep us safe while staying inside those walls." Elijah explained, before turning his sight toward the girls._

" _What is going on?" George, the foreman asked, while entering the dining room, before reaching the small grouping._

" _George, could you inform the men upstairs that if the walls begin to shake a little bit; to not get scared; I'm putting a protective spell on the Pub." Elijah asked of him._

" _I hear you mate." The man nodded his head, respectfully, before retracing his steps toward the stairs._

" _Now; hang on tight!" He warned; while opening his "grimoire"; closing his eyes; before taking deep breaths into his lungs to recite the spell._

_**Terra, Ignis, aqua, Omnia haec, Elementa astral vos obsecro, By divinitas, divinitatis in terra, Da potestatem hostium videre Fortitudo mea, quae in parte Magicae non admonuisse manebo Sed cum offendit, inimica mea, et corruet, reliqui eorum non valebit eaque omnia, Impone eaque nullo modo credibile aut maledixerit Sic fiat.** _

_The walls, floor, furniture, windows started to shake under a severe earthquake effect; Many wine and beer glasses hitting the wooden floor from their descents from the many shelves placed on the wall in top and behind the counter. But a few seconds later, the room was back into its quiet and calm state._

" _Well, that is at least one thing done." Elijah smirked, while closing the book, and turning on his heels; to face the group scattered for safety underneath the tables. "What is it?" He shrugged, amused._

" _Remind me to never-never piss your boyfriend ever again, Katherine." Kol attested, while helping Bonnie to get back on her feet._

" _Oh, you were a little bit afraid and shaken by my power." Elijah mocked, while winking at the Mayor._

" _They were surprised; that would be more accurate my dear warlock." The mayor replied, while raising both corners of his lips into a smile._

" _What in the bloody hell was that?" Damon Salvatore exclaimed, while reaching the group position._

" _Elijah's power brought to life." Trevor informed the sergeant._

" _Mate; you're hiding your game pretty well underneath this American accent." Damon mocked, before raising his walky-talky to his right ear. "Apparently, they're entering the premises of the village."_

" _They're arriving a bit earlier than we anticipated." Mayor replied, while sighing loudly, arms crossed over his chest._

" _You need to act now, Elijah; or it'll be too late." Klaus warned the warlock._

_The strident and ghoulish sound of the church' bells suddenly broke the silence of the night, while resonating into the room. They all; simultaneously, turned their heads toward the windows and entrance door._

" _They are informing us; that they are coming, how polite of them." Damon added, while wincing in disdain._

* * *

" _It's time." Mayor Brownston nodded his head to Elijah._

" _I'll need to link Klaus and Kol to two human souls." Elijah started to explain._

" _Why?" Katherine wondered; in surprise._

" _How may I explain this for all of your comprehension?" Elijah wondered, while passing his right hand over his face. "Ok; The spell will firstly delay your transformation for about an hour; then it will decrease the werewolf genes and its tendencies for the entire night; while linking Klaus and Kol to the human souls they are linked with, therefore linking them also with their human nature more than their animalistic ones."_

" _It will retain us in our fighting animalistic nature?" Klaus asked, while narrowing his sight on Elijah._

" _Somewhat, you're right, the person attached to you will be able to control your thoughts as you'll transform into your werewolf-self." Elijah added._

" _What are we waiting for?" Kol asked, nervously, while already feeling the wolf gene travel into his blood through his veins._

" _There's just a small problem attached to it." Elijah replied; frowning._

" _What is it, Elijah?" Caroline asked, while taking a step toward her friend's standing position._

" _Firstly; it needs to be a person that you have a deep connection with." Elijah informed._

" _Me and Caroline; we'll do it." Bonnie proposed, while raising her chin; before grabbing her friend's left hand._

" _Yes, we'll do it." Caroline agreed, firmly._

" _No!" Both Kol and Klaus refused, simultaneously._

" _It's too risky and I refuse this." Kol added, while reprising his back and forth._

" _Why not…Do you have a better solution?" Bonnie asked, dryly._

" _Don't be a pig's head, Mikaelson; you won't win that one." Caroline replied, impassible._

" _Why? Because there must be a terrible loophole attached to this spell; I would bet my life on it." Klaus replied, while feeling his muscles tensed over the idea._

" _Elijah? Please?" Katherine begged him to answer. "Is there a loophole?"_

" _Yes, there's one." He nodded, affirmatively. "Unfortunately; if you die in your werewolf form, the human soul attached to you will die also."_

" _This is a fucking "no", then … No way in hell Caroline will be linked to me!" Klaus exclaimed, while gesturing with his hand._

" _It will be over my dead werewolf corpse." Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _Me and Bonnie; we'll do it!" Caroline ordered Elijah. "That "jerk" won't die on me; he promised me already."_

" _We're ready!" Bonnie seconded, stubbornly._

" _No; I've said no!" Klaus replied, while grabbing Caroline's right upper arm. "I won't risk your life or the life of the baby."_

" _It's not only you choice anymore; Mikaelson." She replied, uncompromising. "I'm carrying your child, and I refuse to have this infant become an orphan."_

" _All of you, please?" Mayor Brownston begged to reconsider. "I can't understand your concerns; they are legitimate." He added. "But time is rushing us to act."_

" _Elijah?" Caroline begged her friend; her sight drowned in her friend's._

* * *

_The werewolf dirge resonated through the pub's wall; announcing their upending arrival. But, it was further more the loud yell of Klaus's adoptive father who awaken the souls of its occupants._

" _Mayor … Are you still hiding; behind those walls?" They heard the loud and sarcastic voice. "We came back for you? You could at least grant us of your presence?"_

" _He's back." Damon announced, while taking a quick glimpse between the wood boards placed in front of the windows._

_Mayor Brownston advanced to reach the Sergeant position, before taking a glimpse himself at the outdoor scenery._

" _I see that your warlock has put a protection spell on the pub; how thoughtful of him." Mikael busted into laughter, while bending his head backward. "I brought a surprise also; care to know what it is?"_

" _What is he talking about?" Elijah questioned, both of his closed fists placed on each side of his hips._

_Klaus and Kol were lying on the floor; in fetus positions; with the spell fighting the emergence of the curse, while slowing their werewolf transformation._

" _You need to breath, and you need to stay calm." Caroline murmured to Klaus, while kneeling near his own position on the floor, before softly caressing his hair._

" _It's happening; I feel it … I'm transforming into this beast, yet; once again." Klaus growled, under his heavy breathing._

" _No, just calm down; it will pass." Caroline tried to calm down the father of her child; while taking a quick glimpse at Bonnie, who was holding Kol's head on her lap._

" _How is he doing?" She asked her friend._

" _Same." Bonnie nodded to her friend._

" _Hey Caroline, I can still hear you; you know?" Kol managed to whisper, under his intense pain. "Care to bring me a bottle of beer?"_

" _It will be a fat chance in hell for you, sailor!" Caroline replied to Kol; a timid smile blessing her lips; and a deep veil of sadness her eyes._

" _What you're not even a little bit curious what my surprise is?" They heard the continuous yelling of Mikael._

" _Where's Trevor?" Katherine wondered, while grabbing Elijah's right forearm before scattering the dining room. "Where's my brother?"_

_Elijah turned on himself; his sight in search of Katherine's brother._

" _Don't panic; He probably went upstairs?" Elijah tried to calm her down._

" _You're probably right… It's just that he was here a second ago and now…" She mumbled, nervously, between her teeth._

" _Come and see for yourself, Mayor Brownston? And perhaps, you could invite your beloved nephew to take a look too?" Mikael suggested._

" _What is this jerk planning now?" Damon narrowed his sight on their enemy._

" _Look, I brought my delightful daughter with me." Mikael yelled some more, while pulling a reluctant Rebekah on his heels. "Curious to know why she is so reticent to come; and more so; why she is not transforming at the moment?"_

" _Oh my God; what is he talking about?" Katherine asked, while taking a quick glimpse through the window. "It's Rebekah! Why would he take his own daughter as leverage?"_

" _He's a son of a bitch! He has no honor or decency left in him." Damon mumbled, angrily, while grabbing his walky-talky. "What is the status in the streets?" He asked in his device, while receiving a static silence as only answer. "Damn it; we lost contact!" He growled._

" _You care to tell them, Rebekah; or do you want me to have the honor?" Mikael asked his daughter._

" _Let go of me, father!" She yelled, while fighting against his firm grip on her._

" _Now, now… is this a way to talk to your father?" He grinned, while grabbing a hand full of his daughter's hair to bend her head backward, before raising his sight at the pub. "My daughter here is pregnant with your nephew's bastard child…Therefore; she is of no use to me anymore; and I don't see why I would not terminate her life."_

" _Oh my God…" Katherine exclaimed, in shock; while raising a hand over her trembling lips._

" _It can't be true… Can it?" Elijah wondered, while turning his sight toward the mayor._

" _I fear it is." The mayor responded, while shaking his head in disbelief; before stroking his eyelids._

_The loud cry of a werewolf was suddenly heard in the silence of the night; triggering; Mikael's pack in strong cries, while showing their fangs; under their grunts._

_The "stranger" of the pack finally showed itself in its dark brown fur; and dark eyes._

" _What do we have here?" Mikael grinned at the sight of the magnificent animal, who took a few steps in his direction, while narrowing its sight on its prey. "Mayor Brownston? Why aren't you taking a look at your nephew, I present to you: Trevor the werewolf!"_

" _Trevor, go away … Leave now, they will kill you!" Rebekah screamed at Trevor's werewolf appearance; while squirming to free herself from Mikael's grip._

" _It can't be true?" Katherine shook her head, while standing in denial; with tears rolling on her face. "My baby brother can't be… No, no …" She refused to grasp a sense of reality._

" _Come here." Elijah wrapped his arms around her shaking body; while caressing Katherine's hair._

" _I'm sorry." Damon presented his apologies to Mayor Brownston._

" _He kept his double-identity a secret for so long." The mayor whispered, while grabbing the bottom arch of the window, his head tucked between his shoulders. "I guess he was present at the scene of the crime, the day Jeremy died."_

" _It's a stubborn lad you have on your side of the family, Mayor." Damon nodded, while smiling timidly to give the man courage._

" _Elijah?" They heard the small cry for help coming from Caroline's shaking voice. "We kind of have another problem on our hands."_

_They all turned their heads toward Caroline and Bonnie, who were now standing in distress, while remaining perfectly motionless with two werewolves placed by their sides._

* * *

" _Don't move!" Elijah warned both women; while raising a hand in their direction._

" _I was not planning of moving." Bonnie responded; eyes closed; while taking deep breaths into her lungs._

" _They are both linked to your souls; therefore they won't hurt you." Elijah stipulated to calm them down._

" _Hey mate; not to nick-pick at the moment, but could they hurt us?" Damon asked, while keeping his hand on his weapon._

" _Just keep quiet … Nobody move." Elijah ordered, softly._

_The blackest of the two werewolves took a few steps to reach Caroline's standing position, before placing its nose on her opened right palm, before slowly licking her hand._

" _Oh my God; oh my God; Oh my God… This isn't happening!" Bonnie exclaimed, left under a range of severe shivers; while feeling the same sensation on her wrist._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while taking a few deep breaths into her lungs to give herself courage; before kneeling in front of the dark mythological animal; her sight lost in "Klaus's" yellowish glance._

" _I'm here for you." She whispered, softly; while slowly raising her right hand to caress the fur of the animal; under his loud growling sounds of appreciation. The werewolf took a step further before tucking its head in the hollow of Caroline's left shoulder._

" _Kol; I think I prefer you in your werewolf form." Bonnie mocked, while caressing the animal's ears. "At least you're silent!" She added, while triggering a relieved laughter in the group._

_Even if this interlude lasted only a few minutes; more urgent manners were emerging outside the pub, under the vigilant eyes of the sergeant._

" _Now that we obviously avoided a werewolf crisis; we have another one on our hands." Damon nodded toward the window at Elijah._

* * *

" _Look at your nephew; the courageous lad has such rage inside of him that he would fight against my all pack of werewolves that are encircling him at the moment, and this only to save the mother of his bastard child." Mikael yelled from the top of his lungs. "Hey, Mayor… The offer is still on the table you know? You surrender; while giving me my own bastard son on a silver platter; and me and my pack we'll leave Clovelly for good? What do you say; do we have a deal?" He offered. "Aren't you a bit curious how is it even possible that I and my son Tyler here are not transforming into our werewolf- forms?"_

" _I was wondering the same exact question?" Damon commented._

" _Do you think it's some kind of a mutant form; hybrid?" Elijah asked the mayor._

" _Most likely yes, I do." Mayor Brownston nodded._

" _I get it; you want to stay a pacific man; while not harming any of your habitants or any of my people." Mikael continued his speech. "But, you must realize that we'll come back next month at the next full moon, and the month after, and the one after that … Until I get my hands on my wife bastard." He screamed. "Maybe I could persuade you with this?" He proposed, before pushing his daughter in the arms of one of his human guard. "What do we have here?" He mocked, while grabbing a prisoner, one of the fishermen with a firm grip on his forearm._

" _Damn!" Damon swore, while hitting the wall with his closed left fist. "He captured one of our men, if not several?"_

" _I have a prisoner, Mayor … What is your name my dear mate?" Mikael questioned the poor fisherman that he was solidly holding by the arms._

" _Let go of me! We'll fight you and your pervert ways until our last breath!" The fisherman yelled through the quietness of the night._

" _Hear this; Mayor Brownston, apparently you'll fight until your last breath?" Mikael yelled. "What do you think of this, Tyler?" He added, while turning his gaze toward his son; who suddenly appeared by his side._

" _Hey Klaus; care to come chat with your brother?" Tyler shouted through the walls._

_At the sound of Tyler's voice; the called werewolf raised his ears in alert, before letting out a loud howl; mixed with intense grunts, its fangs shining in the penumbra of the dining room; soon followed by the simultaneous cries of Kol._

" _Elijah, what do we do?" Bonnie panicked._

" _Control them; you have the power of doing so." Elijah repeated; while turning his sight toward the scene._

' _You … You need to calm down." Caroline tried to appease the animal in rage; while being answered by more grunts._

" _No, don't try to connect by words; try with your minds, by your connection to them." Elijah explained._

" _Ok, ok, ok… We'll try." Caroline stammered, nervously; before kneeling in front of the werewolf, her sights drown in the animal; soon copied in her gestures by Bonnie._

" _What? You're not interested in the life of one of your men; Mayor Brownston?" Mikael inquired, while pushing the poor victim in front of his own steps. "Fine… Let's kill him then!" He added, before sliding the sharp blade of a knife; side to side; on the man's throat; his body lying in his own blood a few seconds later._

" _Oh my god…" Katherine exclaimed over the carnage; while remaining petrified and in shock._

" _Fuck him!" Damon winced at the horrific sight, while closing his fists in anger._

" _What?" Elijah asked, while retracing his steps near the windows. "You got to be kidding me?" He exclaimed, speechless; while pulling Katherine in the comfort of his arms; her tears rolling fluently on his sweater._

" _May God; welcome his soul in heaven." Mayor Brownston signed a cross in front of his chest._

_George suddenly appeared in the dinning room; while pushing the door open; with a few fishermen on his heels._

" _That lunatic killed Peter; we're going out!" One fisherman shouted in anger._

" _No!" Mayor Brownston pulled back the strong man; while placing a hand in front of his chest. "That's exactly what he wants; don't give yourselves to this devil mind."_

" _That would be the stupidest thing you could do." Elijah confirmed; while kissing Katherine forehead before softly whispering. "Be strong."_

" _He's killing our own now, Mayor; it would be shellfish and cowardly of us to stand without doing nothing." The angry man shouted more._

" _It would be even stupider to surrender yourself to him." Elijah responded to the fisherman, closed fists placed on each side of his hips. "If you leave the protection of this pub; you won't be able to enter inside afterward."_

" _What? Still no reactions?" Mikael inquired in a loud yell. "So, you're going to leave your nephew being surrounded by my werewolves, and soon shred into pieces by their fangs? Leave your men being killed by my hands? Leave your houses to be burn to the ground? Oh yes… By the way we've started setting fires on the streets; I thought you would like to know that. What if I was cutting my daughter's throat? Would that make you react; Mayor; mm? What will it take?"_

" _What do we do?" Elijah raised his hand to his face; before stroking his eyelids._

" _Oh my God… What? Are they Kol and Klaus?" The few fishermen, in shock; finally realized the presence of the two werewolves in the dining room._

" _They are calmer now." Caroline informed Elijah, while caressing the fur of the animal; who was lying calmly near her feet._

" _Well that is at least one crisis avoided." Elijah thought out loud; while sighing loudly._

" _In that case; I'll order my werewolf to kill your nephew." Mikael yelled some more._

" _No! Let Trevor go … Let him live." Rebekah squirmed to free herself from Tyler's grip; that was firmly holding his sister captive._

" _Take me instead!" The enemies heard a feminine voice exclaimed in the darkness of the night, before turning all their heads toward the intruder._

" _Elena Gilbert! Wow… That is kind of unexpected?" Mikael exclaimed; joyfully; while taking a step in direction of the young woman._

" _What in the fuck is she doing here?" Damon lashed out, while pacing back and forth in front of the window._

" _Oh Elena what are you doing?" Mayor Brownston passed a hand over his face to collect his thoughts._

" _It's my sister; what is she doing? No… We can't leave her there?" Katherine rushed toward the front door, before being pulled back by Elijah's strong arms around her waist._

" _Katherine, calm down; please calm down!" Elijah tried to calm her tormented mind, while keeping both of her arms in a firm grip._

" _Elijah; it's my sister…" She broke out into tears._

" _I know baby… I know." Elijah murmured, while holding her shaking body near his._

" _Katherine?" Bonnie murmured; before reaching both of their positions._

" _Oh Bonnie…" Katherine whispered; through her sobbing, before being let go from Elijah's grip and held into Bonnie's arms._

' _It's going to be ok." Bonnie rocked her friend in her arms._

" _Set Trevor and Rebekah free, and take me instead; I'm a better prisoner that these two could ever be." Elena proposed to the enemy; while shrugging, falsely indifferent._

" _No offense, Mayor Brownston; but the minute I'll get my hands on your lovely niece; I swear I will spank her butt like no tomorrow, for this stupid move of her; until she'll beg me for mercy!" Damon growled, while hitting a wooden board with his right closed fists._

" _None taken whatsoever, you have my blessing." Mayor Brownston mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _I have to get to her." Damon announced, while stepping aside from his watch position. "I need to set her free, and liberate your nephew from the pack."_

" _How in hell will you manage that?" Elijah asked, while grabbing Damon's left forearm. "They set fire on the majority of houses, cars … They are probably keeping prisoners all the watch men we've positioned in the village."_

" _I think I have an idea." George stepped his game, while approaching them._

" _We're listening." Elijah nodded, respectfully._

" _What would you say to a horse?" George proposed; hopeful._

" _A what?" Both men exclaimed, in shock._

" _You want me to play Prince Charming on a fucking horse, while rescuing Princess Elena?" Damon added, incredulously._

" _It's a brilliant idea." Caroline reached the group; with Klaus and Kol werewolves-forms following her steps._

" _Miss Forbes, I mean, Caroline; could you be so kind to just ask "them", I mean the animals, to step aside?" George begged, fear showing on his facial expression; while taking a step back._

" _Sit!" Caroline and Bonnie ordered both animals; before seeing the werewolves lying on the floor._

" _Gosh they're so obedient this way." Caroline noticed, impressed; before explaining. "You'll be able to take them by surprise; before grabbing Elena on your horse and freeing Trevor." Caroline explained._

" _Who do you think I am, gorgeous; Tarzan?" Damon exclaimed, while passing a hand through his tangled hair._

" _You were a good rider back in the days." Mayor Brownston added with arched eyebrows; while joining the exchange._

" _It was a long time ago." Damon replied, while sighing loudly._

" _Isn't it like riding a bike?" Elijah added, a smile raising both corners of his lips._

" _Please, Damon… It's my sister out there; you need to rescue her." Katherine begged him._

" _Ok; I'll try … Where I can find that stupid horse." He inquired to George._

" _I'll explain it to you." George nodded his head, respectfully._

" _Good luck, mate!" Elijah murmured near Damon's ear._

* * *

_The wind hissed through the sergeant hair; under the wild ride of their race; but he kept the rapid pace of his horse while hitting the sides of the animal with strong strokes of the leather strap._

" _Ya… Ya….Giddyup" Damon yelled, pushing the horse to go faster; while avoiding the sight of devastation in the streets of Clovelly village._

_A few dead corpses were lying on the pavements in their poodle of blood; fire set sporadically in a few houses and cars; with flames rising to the full moon dark sky._

_But; Sergeant Damon Salvatore had not time to dwell on the departed; or on the tragedy of the moment; instead he was focusing on keeping his mind on one single task: helping the survivors. There was no place in his thoughts for self-pity or sadness._

* * *

" _I politely declined your lovely niece's proposition; because I knew better. I knew that this one is certainly not the more cherished by you of the two twins, am I right?" Mikael yelled; while grabbing Elena by her right upper arm._

" _Let go of me asshole!" She protested, while squirming to get herself free of the mad man's grip._

" _You have so bad manners for a lady." Mikael mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "And you're starting to be a pain in the ass."_

" _Damon where are you?" Katherine joined her hands, while praying all saints in heaven for the men to appear and save both her brother and sister._

" _He'll come; I know he will." Mayor Brownston reassured his niece; while passing his right arm around Katherine's shoulders._

" _Well, if you want to be kept inside your fortress for the entire night; I can only offer you the comfort of a warm fire." Mikael grinned; before signing silently to a couple of his guards; who approached the Pub premises before throwing a few torches on the roof and upstairs windows._

" _What does he mean by that?" Elijah frowned, while suddenly turning his head toward the two werewolves who started to grunt; while sniffing the walls of the dining room; like animals kept prisoners in a locked up cage. "Something is not adding up? There smelling danger?"_

" _What is going on?" Bonnie exclaimed; while drowning her sight in Elijah's._

" _Elijah? I can't control them anymore." Caroline informed her friend in panic._

* * *

" _Ya, ya…" The horseman yelled to his horse, before entering the premises of the Rose Garden parking lots while startling the werewolves and humans on his race path toward his mortal enemy who was holding Elena captive._

_Damon firstly pushed Tyler out of his way, and on the side, while freeing Rebekah of his gaoler in the same occasion. She rapidly took the opportunity to run away toward the port deck. Damon knew by instinct that he was not holding a large time-slot on his hands; at any given moment Mikael's pack of werewolves would viciously attack his horse; if he was not acting promptly while being extremely vigilant; before anyone could come back from their initial surprise. He directed the animal toward Mikael and in a rapid bend over of his upper body; he grabbed Elena by the waist before throwing her frail silhouette; butt-up in front of his saddle. He then directed his horse toward the few werewolves who were closing their circle on Trevor._

" _Trevor ran away… Now!" Damon yelled to the mystical animal, while freeing the werewolf from his curse circle of enemies._

_There werewolf spread free; while running side to side with the horse; before disappearing from Damon's view a few seconds later._

" _Damon has freed my sister and brother; uncle, they are free!" Katherine found comfort in her uncle's arms._

" _I told you that he would." The mayor replied; smiling, while closing his eyes._

* * *

" _They're setting the Pub on fire!" One of the fishermen yelled from the top of his lungs._

" _Fuck!" Elijah swore; while pacing back and forth in front of the windows._

" _We need to get out of here." George exclaimed; over the loud gloomy complaints of both werewolves._

_Caroline and Bonnie walked along the walls, while following the animals' path; before confirming while nodding their heads at a source of heat._

" _Elijah; we can't stay in here; in matter of minutes the pub will be in flames?" Katherine begged him to reconsider._

" _I had this vision in a dream… I knew … And … I saw the pub in flames …And the streets, houses … So many deaths." Caroline stammered through her sentence; while turning on herself; before burying her head in her hands._

" _Caroline you couldn't have anticipating this event; don't put pressure on yourself." Elijah responded; while reaching his friend's position, before grabbing both of her shoulders. "Look at me!" He ordered her. "You couldn't have known about your power, ok?"_

" _Ok." She responded; while nodding her head, tears rolling on her cheeks._

* * *

_Damon Salvatore slowed down the rapid pace of his horse, before leading the animal toward the forest glade._

" _Get me down now!" Elena yelled the order to the sergeant, from the top of her lungs; while squirming under his hands placed on her butt._

" _I'll do as you wish my princess." He smirked, before pushing her ass on the ground, with the help of leafs to break her falls._

" _You're a jerk, Salvatore!" She cursed, before rising on her legs, while rubbing her bruised butt._

" _I'm a jerk? Are you fucking kidding me? You've put the life of everybody in danger with your stupid actions, Elena? Did you even think of that for two seconds?" Damon lashed out; while getting down of his horse._

" _I was trying to help; by making a diversion to give you time to act." Elena tried to explain her actions. "But it's not like my help was needed after all? Because, Elena Gilbert needed to stay locked up in the tunnels for her own safety; far away from everyone; and most of all, my own family!"_

" _If you would take a few seconds of your time to pull your big head out of your ass; you'll see how shallow you're sounding at the moment." Damon_

" _Well, nobody asked you to come running to my rescue as the replicate of the Prince Charming on his horse." Elena busted to the Sergeant's face._

" _Believe me; princess, this is totally a one-time deal." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _You two have always hated each other; and this is not changing with time passing by." They heard the voice of the intruder; before turning, simultaneously, their heads to come face to face with Stefan Salvatore._

* * *

" _Stefan?" Elena whispered his name, in shock; while keeping motionless by Damon side._

" _I believe so….The one and only." Stefan smirked, while stepping out from his hiding place._

" _I'm going to kill you!" Damon lashed out, while cutting the distance between him and his brother, before pulling him into an embrace. "Fuck you for giving me this scare! But I knew in my guts that you were alive."_

" _Well; it's kind of hard to kill a vampire; if the pointed object you're entering in his abdomen is not directed to his heart." Stefan mocked, while hugging his brother. "Elena?" Stefan called; before pushing himself away from his brother's embrace, while handing his right hand to her._

" _Oh thank god; you're alive; I thought I would never see you again." She exclaimed, while reaching his standing position; before throwing her arms around the young man's neck._

" _Nice to see you too, Elena." Stefan hugged her back, while caressing her hair._

" _Oh I bet she is happy to see you." Damon rolled his eyes to the full moon, closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _Could you just shut your mouth, Damon?" Elena warned him; dryly._

" _Not even for you, Princess!" Damon winced. "Are you coming back?"_

" _No, I can't … I can't go back to Clovelly, not while a war between werewolf's clans is emerging." Stefan shook his head. "I made bad judgment call, Damon; I don't have my place in the village anymore…Even … Even if I would have battled by your side against Mikael's sadistic plan."_

" _There's an opened investigation; a detective by the name of Alaric Saltzman will not back down until he'll find evidence of your death." Damon explained to his brother._

" _Where is that detective at the moment?" Stefan arched an eyebrow._

" _Well … He's retained." Damon winced._

" _Fancy way to say that you have retained him prisoner somewhere?" Stefan replied, while shaking his head._

" _Well; you could say that." Damon frowned._

" _There's a fire?" Elena noticed from afar; while pointing a finger toward the pub direction._

" _What?" Damon and Stefan, simultaneously, exclaimed, before turning their sights toward the village._

" _Fuck it's the pub!" Damon exclaimed, in shock; before passing a quick hand through his tangled hair._

" _Damon… What about my sister, my uncle?" Elena panicked, while grabbing his left forearm._

" _Go!" Stefan suggested to both his brother and lover._

* * *

" _Put wet cloths over your mouths that will help you breathe through the smoke." Elijah yelled to the fishermen who were rushing downstairs. "Katherine?"_

" _I'm on it!" The young woman responded, while rushing toward the bar; with Bonnie and Caroline following her steps, to give the English woman a helpful hand._

" _Elijah; you're not alone in fighting this; my son,_ _ **"She"**_ _will come, they will … Soon." Mayor Brownston tried to reassure the young man. "They'll come to protect Clovelly."_

" _I'm not even sure to whom you're referring to at the moment; but I need to act, Mayor; I need to act promptly, as of now!" Elijah responded; before yelling to the crowd. "Now push yourselves away from me." Elijah lashed out, while entering into a trance; under the loud grunts of the two werewolves._

* * *

" _Oh bravo; your warlock had put a spell to held the flames in time; very impressive." Mikael clapped his hands together; as a gesture of appreciation. "But you see I have a powerful witch who's waiting to contradict his say." He signed with his fingers; to welcome the petite woman by his side. "Your turn my dear." Mikael smirked, before listening to her lingo witch talk._

_The fire re-emerged a second later, with the pub being hit by a few flashes of lightening that came from the darker and threatening sky above their heads._

" _This should totally work." Tyler smirked; before crossing his arms in front of his chest, while enjoying the spectacle in front of his sight._

" _Did you ever doubt of my abilities, son?" Mikael grinned with pleasure._

* * *

_Rebekah reached the entrance of the forest; before falling on the hard ground; head first; left breathless under her rapid run to find a secured hiding place._

" _Rebekah?" She heard the shallow whisper near her ears._

_She raised her head only to come face to face with Trevor in his human form._

" _Oh my God … You're alive!" She exclaimed, before throwing herself in the man's arms._

" _Rebekah… I was so afraid for you and the baby." Trevor replied, while holding her frail silhouette glued to his naked chest._

" _Wait… How … I mean… How were you brought back into your human form?" She wondered; in shock._

" _I have no idea." He shook his head; while lowering his sight on the pair of pants he was wearing. "I've stole this pair of pants on a clothesline." He added._

" _I could have totally guess that fact; with the present length of these pants." She tried to hide her amusement, tears rolling on her face._

" _I did not have time to shop." Trevor replied, mocker; while cupping Rebekah's face. "Are you ok… The baby?" he inquired._

" _We're fine." She nodded, grateful at both of their good fortune. "If Damon hasn't emerged from nowhere…" She shook her head._

" _Stop … He did; that what counts; and he managed to rescue us all." Trevor nodded his head, while drowning his sight in Rebekah's, before lowering his forehead on hers._

_Rebekah closed her eyes for a few seconds, before reopening them, her sight suddenly attracted by the flashes of lightening in the night sky; and the intensity of a large cloud of smoke._

" _Oh my God, there's a fire!" She noticed from afar._

* * *

_Esther opened the gate of the village with the macabre procession of witches placed on her heels, who entered the walls of Clovelly village; all dressed with black dresses and capes covering their bodies; heads and hair._

_Each step placed on the paved streets was bringing to their eyes a bit more of sadness and devastation. But their souls were focusing on one single task: their master-goddess had requested the end of this carnage, and they were obeying her wishes._

_As for their leader, Esther, she had an unfinished business to settle with her past husband, and if this wasn't enough; she needed to reassure herself that her children would be kept safe._

* * *

" _What are you saying about all of this now, Mayor Brownston? One way or the other, I win! I'm the ultimate leader!" Mikael screamed from the top of his lungs, while hitting his chest with both of his fists. "You're leading all of your people toward a painful death and for what, just to protect my bastard?" Mikael continued yelling in front of the building in flames._

" _Father, take a look." Tyler attracted the man attention to their pack._

_Mikael Mikaelson turned his sight toward his pack of werewolves before noticing they had transformed back into their "human form"; and were now lying; naked and immobile; as an earthworm on the ground; under the full moon._

" _What is this?" Mikael growled; furiously, before finally noticing the group of witches advancing toward their positions, before encircling them, arms raised at the moon. "Who are you? What do you want?" He yelled; furiously. "Do something; don't stay there motionless!" He ordered his own witch._

" _I … I can't … They are too many of them." The witch shook her head, before taking a step back._

_Esther took a few steps in direction of the Alpha, before dropping the hood of her cape on her shoulders._

" _Esther…" Mikael exclaimed in shock. "How… How can it be?" He stammered in shock._

" _How can I be alive; after you've tried to kill me; while setting fire on me?" She replied, while opening her cape over the obvious burn scars left on her body."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about?" He shook his head, while taking a few steps away from her._

" _Get on your knees son of Satan!" She lashed out; before pushing her opened palms in front of Mikael; while projecting his body on the ground; and leaving him under the intense pain of an aneurism._

" _My head; stop this!" Mikael begged her to reconsider; while holding his head with both of his hands placed on each side of his temples._

" _Oh this is only the beginning of your sufferance; wicked man, pray that nothing happened to my children; or you'll be left as a pill of dust." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

_Tyler managed to growl on the parking pavement; before rising on his legs to run in direction of the opened fire set in the Rose Garden pub._

" _Tyler? Why would you follow your father's path?" Esther raised her head toward Tyler's shadow, a tear rolling on her cheek._

* * *

_The mystical flashes of lightening, brought by evil forces; has set its flames everywhere in the Pub, from the first floor, to the attic and finally downstairs in the dining room. A few fishermen had jumped from the upstairs windows while trying to free themselves from a painful death._

_Caroline coughed several times, while crawling on the wooden floor, a tick embers infiltrating her nasals and throat. She couldn't even see a thing at a foot of distance because of the tick smoke._

" _Bonnie… Katherine…." She managed to let the small cry out of her mouth, between her loud coughing sounds, while being only answered by the crackling of the fire._

_She fell, head first, in a lying position on the floor; all strength slowly leaving her body; while rapidly falling into a lethal unconsciousness._

" _Caroline… Caroline…" She could hear a voice frantically calling her, but; while not being able to open her eyes. "Wake up; wake up!" She finally managed to raise her trembling eyelashes, her sight drown into Klaus's._

" _Klaus… What are you doing … I mean … You're back… In your human form…" She stammered, before raising her right hand to caress the rudeness of his unshaved cheeks; while barely being able to keep her eyes opened._

" _You have to come back to me, Love; I'm not ready to lose you this way, I'll never be ready; never! Think of the baby, think of us." Klaus whispered into her ears, while rocking her shivering body in his arms, his lips softly kissing her forehead, a single tear rolling on his left cheek._

" _I've managed to found water and a cloth." Kol kneeled by Klaus's side, while handing the small bottle to his friend._

" _Thanks." Klaus replied, while rotating the bottle cap; pouring water on the cloth to pass over Caroline's face; before bringing the water to her mouth, under her sudden regurgitating cough. ._

" _That's it come back to me; sweetheart." He encouraged Caroline; while glancing rapidly at Kol._

" _What are you smirking at, Mikaelson?" Kol asked the sailor._

" _Your pants mate." Klaus let the ghost of a smile raise the corners of his lips._

" _Well; I'm sorry, Mikaelson, if I did not have time to shop for a brand new pair after my werewolf transformation, and that I had to take the ones handed to me by a fisherman-Samaritan; who was much bigger in size!" Kol rolled his eyes; while letting out a loud cough himself. "I have to find Bonnie in this infernal fire." He nodded to Klaus._

" _Hurry up; would you...we don't have much time before both the ceiling and floor collapse on us." Klaus warned his friend, while sliding a hand around Caroline's waist to raise the young woman on her feet. "Are you able to stand on your own, Caroline?"_

" _My head is spinning." Caroline responded, while leaning on Klaus's bare chest. "You're wandering around half naked now, Mikaelson?" She managed to mock; eyes half-opened._

" _I know how much you like to see me naked body; Forbes." Klaus replied, teaser; while raising her body in his arms; before freeing a path for them to reach the exit backdoor of the pub between the wreckage._

" _I won't argue too much; this time around." She responded, her head resting on Klaus's right shoulder; her eyes slowly closing under her heavy eyelids. "You need to find the others…" These were her last words before falling into unconsciousness._

" _Stay with me; Love, please stay with me, I beg you." Klaus prayed for Caroline's and the baby's safety._

* * *

" _Bonnie… Bonnie? Where are you?" Kol yelled; from the top of his lungs; between strong cough._

_The thickness of the smoke slowed, considerably, his movements; but he couldn't get discouraged; he needed to find the young woman as soon as possible._

" _I'm here." He finally heard the shallow whisper coming from underneath a pile of debris._

" _Bonnie… Are you there?" He yelled, while pushing broken tables and chairs out of his way. "Oh baby!" He finally exclaimed, before reaching her frail silhouette. "Are you ok?"_

" _I couldn't move." She explained, evasively; while grabbing both of Kol's forearms._

" _It's ok; I got you now; darling." He replied, while helping the young woman to get on her feet._

" _Ouch! I think I have a sprained ankle." She felt an intense pain hitting her by surprise._

" _It's ok; just lean on me; I'll help you walk." Kol encouraged her._

" _Ok." Bonnie nodded, before raising her head at the wreckage placed in front of their path and sights. "We can't … We can't reach the backdoor with that much debris." She noticed, nervously._

_Kol growled loudly, one arm firmly placed around her waist, while passing his other hand over his face._

" _We'll find a way." He promised the young woman; while nodding his head to give her courage._

" _Push yourself away from me." She suggested, hopeful._

" _But you won't be able to stand?" He wondered, dumbfounded._

" _Don't worry." Bonnie replied, while standing on one foot and closing her eyes, to center her energy; before raising her hands._

_In matter of seconds, pieces of burning woods; large beams; debris of all sorts; rose in the tick air, before being projected on all corners of the dining room._

" _Oh, my cauliflower … You're amazing! I'm so in love with my telekinesis girlfriend!" He grabbed her face with both hands, before kissing her passionately on the lips. "Let's go we need to get out of here."_

* * *

_Elena, Damon Salvatore, Trevor and Rebekah ran on the opened lowland; directing their steps toward the back of the Pub; before rejoining into a common stop position; when a few fishermen were emerging from the backdoor of the pub._

" _Oh Elena; you're alive!" Trevor grabbed his sister, before wrapping his arms around her._

" _I'm so sorry; Trevor, I wanted to make a diversion to help … And …" She tried to explain herself._

" _That is ok, don't worry: I'm just happy that you're alive." Trevor replied, while kissing her forehead._

" _You are?" Elena wondered, surprised by his protectiveness._

" _Of course I am, silly girl; you're one of my twin sisters." He replied, truthfully._

" _What are you doing?" Rebekah yelled at Damon, who was directing his steps inside the infernal fire._

" _I'll go inside; I'll try to find them." Damon nodded his head in their direction._

" _I'll go with you." Trevor replied, while taking a step forward._

" _No, you'll stay with them. I did not save your butt to make you risk your life once more." Damon ordered, firmly, before turning his sight toward Klaus who was stepping outside while carrying an unconscious Caroline in his arms._

" _Help me carrying her to safety." Klaus asked Damon, who helped him carry the body toward a picnic table, before laying the young woman's on its wood panels._

" _Oh fuck! Is she breathing?" Trevor asked, while rejoining the two men._

" _Yes, but barely." Klaus responded._

" _I found water." Rebekah handed a bottle to her brother._

" _Rebekah…" Klaus whispered his sister's name, while drowning his sight in hers._

" _Hi brother, long time no see." She replied, tears rolling on her cheeks. "I'm so … So sorry." She added, repentant._

" _It's ok." He shook his head, before pulling her in his arms; in a strong embrace. "You're alive and safe; that is all that matters to me."_

" _Who's she?" Rebekah questioned, while nodding her head toward Caroline. "Is she the new boss, the girl sent from New York to work in the village?"_

" _Yes, she is; her name is Caroline Forbes … But; more so … She's the love of my life." Klaus replied to his long lost sister._

" _Hey!" They heard Kol's voice calling; before turning their heads toward the young man who was holding Bonnie by the waist._

" _Who's that young woman?" Rebekah questioned, while pointing toward Bonnie._

" _That one… She's Bonnie Bennett." Trevor informed her. "She's the love of Kol's life."_

" _What the bloody hell, was it the "love boat" for you all this summer?" Rebekah shrugged her shoulders, in amazement._

_Klaus raised Caroline's upper body in a sitting position before bringing the bottle near Caroline's lips, while slowly pouring water in her mouth. She coughed a few times, before slowly regaining consciousness._

" _Oh thank God!" Klaus sighed with relief, while wrapping his arms around the young woman. "Forbes, don't you ever do this to me again, you hear me?"_

" _I say; right back at you; Mikaelson." She replied, while placing her head in the hollow of his left shoulder._

" _How is she?" The Sergeant inquired; while reaching Kol's position, before sliding an extra arm around Bonnie's waist._

" _I'm fine." Bonnie replied, while nodding her head. "Kol is fussing way too much over me."_

" _She has a sprained ankle." Kol replied to Damon, while reaching the picnic table. "But unfortunately; she is still talking." He mocked, to relax the tensed atmosphere._

" _Caroline, how are you?" Bonnie limped toward her friend._

" _I'm ok; how are you?" Caroline asked; while grabbing both of her friend's hands._

" _I'm fine… I'm fine." Bonnie reassured, while hugging her friend. "I was so scared."_

" _Where are my sister, and my uncle?" Elena panicked, while grabbing her brother's right arm; before scattering the group of rescued habitants._

" _Where's Elijah?" Caroline and Bonnie asked, simultaneously._

" _I'm going back inside." Klaus kissed Caroline's forehead, before directing his steps toward the pub._

" _You better be careful, Mikaelson?" Caroline warned him._

" _Always." He promised, while nodding his head._

" _I'm right beside you; mate." Kol added, while following his friend steps._

" _Not without me." Trevor replied, while following the two men, before being retained by a firm grip on his arm by the Sergeant._

" _You should stay here, with Rebekah and your sister." Damon tried to convince the young man._

" _Not this time, Damon; please let me go; I need to find them." Trevor responded, firmly; while pulling his arms away from his friend's grip._

* * *

" _Katherine? Mayor Brownston?" Elijah yelled from the top of his lungs; while bending his head and upper-body to avoid falling debris._

" _She's in here." He finally heard the hoarsely voice into his ears._

_Elijah pushed the broken door on its arch, before finding in front of his sight; Mayor Brownston's kneeling position at his niece side._

" _What happened?" Elijah asked, before kneeling himself by both of their side._

" _My left leg is stock underneath a beam." Katherine informed the young American man. "Please take my uncle and bring him into safety outside, Elijah." She begged her lover to do._

" _I'm not leaving my niece." Mayor Brownston shook his head; stubbornly. "I'll stay with her until the end."_

" _You hear that? We're not leaving without you." Elijah shook his head; while grabbing the beam with both hands to lift the wood up._

_Unfortunately; the weight was too heavy and with his human strength, he couldn't achieve the present chore. He would have tried to lift-it up with his warlock power, but the new spell put on the pub wouldn't allow him to succeed._

" _Elijah? Katherine? Mayor Brownston?" Klaus yelled from the top of his lungs._

" _We're here!" Elijah yelled back._

" _What happened?" Klaus asked, while studying the scene for a few seconds._

" _Her leg is stock underneath the beam." Elijah explained to Klaus. "But it is too heavy for me to lift-it up alone."_

" _We're going to lift this piece of shit up." Kol suggested; while reaching their position._

" _You need to go; all of you; It's too dangerous, leave me here." Katherine tried to object._

" _Sweetheart, if you don't have anything intelligent to say; please don't say anything." Klaus responded to the young woman, while winking at her._

" _You need to go." Elijah grabbed Mayor Brownston shoulders, while helping the man to get on his feet._

" _I won't leave her here in these conditions, Elijah." Mayor Brownston shook his head._

" _Uncle? Katherine?" They heard Trevor's voice._

" _In here!" Elijah yelled to the young English man._

" _Take your uncle; and bring him outside; into safely." Elijah ordered Trevor, while pushing Mayor Brownston toward the young man standing positon._

" _Ok, where's Katherine? Where's my sister?" Trevor inquired._

" _We have her, now go!" Elijah ordered, firmly, before turning his sight back at the task at hands._

" _Ok, at the count of three." Kol yelled, while lifting the beam in unison; with all of their strengths combined._

_Elijah managed to pull Katherine from underneath her present imprisonment._

" _I got you." He murmured, while cupping her face in his hands._

" _Elijah Mikaelson you must be the most stubborn man I have ever met in all my life. You can't leave me alone for a second, for God sake… When I say leave me here, I mean leave me here." She cursed, under the tears rolling on her cheeks._

" _I say right back at you stubborn English woman." He replied, before capturing her lips into a passionate kiss._

" _Ok we need to go." Kol suggested, while hearing the creaking of the ceiling above their heads._

" _Ok." Elijah agreed, while sliding one hand behind Katherine's knees, before elevating the young woman in his arms._

_Kol opened the path toward the back exit, with Elijah and Katherine on his heels, and finally Klaus who closed the procession._

" _What… You're too much of a coward to come face to face with your brother?" Klaus heard a voice calling him, before turning his head and retracing his steps only to come face to face with his long lost brother._

" _Hello brother!" Tyler greeted him, dryly._

* * *

" _Haven't you done enough?" Klaus asked; angrily; while facing his brother; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _I don't know, have I?" Tyler responded, while shrugging, before rotating his steps in front of his mortal enemy. "It's very debatable when you think about it, brother."_

" _As much as this face to face is finally giving me the chance to crush that smile of yours, Tyler; we should get out of here; it's dangerous." Klaus found in himself the courage to be the honorable man._

" _What? You're afraid a fire now, afraid of a little bit of danger?" Tyler busted into laughter, while bending his head backward. "Come on, Klaus; let's fight, we've waited for this moment all of our life. Come get me brother."_

_The mournful creaking of a beam falling from the ceiling started both men; while making them take a step away for safety. The main wooden floor of the dining room finally collapse on them, leaving a gigantic open hole in front of their sights._

_Klaus got back on his feet, while narrowing his sight at his brother and letting out a loud growl, before jumping toward his sibling with his hands positioned on his throat._

_They both fell on the remaining floor, left on each side of the large hole, while rolling "body on body" several times. Klaus punched Tyler several times in the face; but his assailant counterattack while pushing his upper left arm on Klaus's throat._

" _What do you say now, Klaus? I bet you're not able to breathe? Am I right?" Tyler mocked, while blocking air into Klaus's lungs._

_Klaus managed to kick Tyler in the stomach; while pushing him into the hole, where the fire was gaining in intensity._

" _Tyler?" Klaus yelled from the top of his lungs, while crawling toward the opened floor. "Give me your hands!" He ordered his brother, while trying to save him. "I'll bring you up."_

" _I prefer to die." Tyler replied, while objecting to Klaus's request._

" _Don't be a fool; give me your hand." Klaus ordered him._

_Tyler finally raised his left hand to grab the one of his brother, only to pull Klaus's body over the hole._

" _Damn it, don't play this game; you'll kill us both." Klaus warned him._

_Klaus tried to pull him to safety; but the weight of Tyler's body was pulling his own body to its own death. A second later; Tyler was falling to his death in the middle of the raging fire._

" _Klaus; tell me where are you mate?" Kol yelled, before reaching his friend's position. "For God sake what are you doing?" He added, while helping his friend._

" _Tyler…" Klaus nodded toward the opened floor. "He died."_

" _Well; it's not like he did not deserve it. We don't have time, I have to bring you into safety; or Caroline will have my head on a stick to fry!" Kol pulled his friend toward the exit, just at the spare moment when the entire ceiling collapse._

* * *

_The survivors, including the Mayor, his family; friends and the group of fishermen leaded their path toward the up-front parking lots of the pub; before coming nose to nose with unexpected sceneries._

_On one side of the parking lots; a few police cars were parked in front of the burning establishment; with the distinct far sound of fire trucks arriving in the village. On the other side; a group of women, what seemed to be witches; all covered with black cape were eyeing the survivors with smiles blessings their lips, and relief their sights._

" _Mikael Mikaelson you're under arrest for the crime of several arsons committed by you and your men in this village." The detective gave the man his rights while cuffing his wrists, before pushing him toward one of his officer._

" _What the fucking hell is this?" Damon Salvatore exclaimed, before coming nose to nose with Detective Alaric Saltzman._

" _Sergeant Damon Salvatore." Alaric smirked at his apparition. "It's so nice of you to join us?" He welcomed the young man._

" _I, personally; locked you up in a cabin." He murmured near the detective's left ear, while bending his upper body near the detective's. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Did you?" Detective Saltzman asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, before narrowing his sight on the Sergeant. "If this was true then I would have no other choice but to lock you up with these criminals, is that what you want Sergeant Salvatore?"_

" _Nope, that is not what I want … Mate." Damon shook his head._

" _Mate?" The detective raised an eyebrow, unhappy._

" _I meant, Detective Alaric Saltzman … Sir; our savior?" Damon added, while swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _That's much better." Alaric replied, before turning his sight toward the rest of the group, before taking a few steps to reach them. "Mayor, I believe this establishment is a total loss; I'm sorry."_

" _We understand." The Mayor nodded his head, respectfully. "What counts at the moment; my two nieces and nephew are alive; as well as their friends."_

" _But, you should be reimbursed for the damage by the insurance being a cause of arson; I'll help the investigator agreed to this." The detective reassured them; while winking at hem, with a smile blessing his lips._

" _Thank God for that." Trevor raised his sight toward the sunrise._

" _The fire trucks are on their way; I'll go lock these men at the police station." Alaric informed, before turning on his heels to reach his car._

" _Detective; can you give me one moment please?" Damon called, before reaching his position._

" _What is it about; Sergeant Salvatore?" Alaric inquired, with one arched eyebrow._

" _About the witches, could you just forget you saw them?" Damon nodded toward the standing group of women._

" _Do you see witches somewhere, Sergeant Salvatore? Because the only thing I can see is a bunch of women dressed with the same clothes." Alaric replied, while grabbing the handle of his car door, before taking a sitting position inside._

" _Right..." Damon rolled his eyes, while sighing with relief._

_Esther took her first steps to reach the standing group, before drowning her sight in Caroline._

" _Caroline." Esther greeted, a smile blessing the corners of her lips._

" _Esther?" Caroline pronounced the woman's name, before taking a few steps to reach her standing position._

" _You've been courageous and strong." She thanked the young woman while grabbing both of her hands._

" _I did not understand your messages at first … I was lost … And …" Caroline tried to explain herself through her stammering._

" _I know… I'm not resentful, my dear child." Esther caressed the young woman's cheek. "And before your mind wonders; just know that your baby is in perfect health; Caroline."_

" _How do you …" Caroline whispered; in shock._

" _One day, perhaps … When you'll be ready to be thought of your inheritance, I'll be there for you." Esther added, under the speechless expression of the crowd._

" _Esther." The mayor approached both women._

" _Mister Mayor." Esther nodded, respectfully._

" _It's been a long time since you've granted us of your presence." He welcomed her with a smile._

" _Indeed it has." She responded. "But; I've always been present. I was lurking in the dark, under a new face; while nursing my wounds." She explained, briefly, before raising her sight at Rebekah and Klaus, who were standing closed fists placed on each side of their tensed body._

" _I'm your mother." She announced, unceremoniously; while crossing her hands in front of her abdomen._

" _No…." Rebekah shook her head, tears rolling on her cheeks. "Our mother abandoned us several years ago, you're not her!"_

" _How convenient of you to emerge from the past the day that one of your children just found his death by the hands of your illegitimate son." Klaus shouted to the face of his mother, while pointing a finger in her direction._

" _I know how betrayed and hurt you must feel, but there is more to the story that you don't know, and I'll be available the day you want to hear it from my mouth." Esther replied, with a shaking voice. "As for Tyler, he leaded himself to his own death; you're not responsible for his demise; Klaus."_

" _Don't even pronounce my name!" The sailor busted at his mother, while pacing back and forth in the parking lots._

" _Klaus; please calm down…. I don't think she wants to hurt you." Caroline tried to intervene._

" _Don't put your nose in this; Caroline!" Klaus warned her. "It's family business!"_

" _Klaus please…" Esther tried to calm her son down._

" _I've said to not pronounce my name!" He warned a second time._

" _Or mine." They heard Kol exclaimed out loud; all heads turning in his direction._

" _What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked him, in shock._

" _Why don't you tell them mother: Because I've just figured out myself that Rebekah is my half-sister and Klaus is my brother." Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

" _What?" The all assembly murmured in shock._

" _It's true' you've lost a brother; but you just gain another one." Esther confirmed to both Rebekah and Klaus. "Both Klaus and Kol have the same father."_

" _Leave." Klaus ordered his mother, while shaking his head in disbelief._

" _I'm sorry; it must be a shock for you… But, if only…" Esther tried to explain. "I came with my girls to give the village a hand against your father wicked plan."_

" _I've said leave!" Klaus yelled to his mother._

" _You better leave." Mayor Brownston suggested to her. "It will take time, a lot of time for all of this to sink in." He nodded; respectfully._

_Esther turned on her heels; before signing the young witches to follow her path._

" _I'll bring Katherine to the hospital." Elijah informed the mayor; while carrying the young woman in his arms. "I'll take Bonnie and Caroline with me if you want?" He added to Kol and Klaus._

" _Bring Caroline; have her check; please." Klaus nodded, thankful to Elijah's suggestion._

" _I'll take Bonnie." Trevor suggested, while grabbing the young woman by the waist._

" _Kol, you're going to be ok?" Bonnie asked, worried._

" _Yah, don't worry." He replied, while kissing her forehead. "Have your ankle fix."_

" _Good idea." Mayor Brownston replied to Elijah._

" _Uncle, you should come too; you have blood on your forehead, you should be checked as well?" Katherine insisted._

" _It's just a scratch." Mayor Brownston replied to his niece. "Now go."_

" _Klaus…" Kol called, while reaching his brother's position._

" _Not now Kol." The sailor replied, while raising his hand, before storming away._

" _I'm sorry … I have no idea my mother was yours as well… I didn't know, I swear." Kol tried to make amends to Rebekah._

" _I know…Now give me a hug you jerk." Rebekah nodded her head, tears rolling on her cheeks; before opening her arms to her new found brother. "Give Klaus time, he is in shock now." She added._

* * *

_Mayor Brownston entered inside his house; before closing the door on his heels and back. He stroked his eyelids, while taking deep breaths into his lungs to regain a sense of reality. He limped with his injured leg in direction of the main living area, while noticing pieces of glasses scattered in the room; the obvious aftermath of a few broken windows; other than this unfortunate pillage, his house had not suffered from fire; and that was in itself a blessing._

_He climbed one by one the stairs leading his steps to the second floor and furthermore like a soldier leading his path to salvation after a bloody battle. The attic door creaked; soon closed on its arch. He took a few additional steps to reach the porthole window, where the full moon seemed to taunt him._

" _My love…" The mayor heard the low murmur of the angelic voice, before turning on himself to face the woman spectre._

" _Susannah." He whispered the name, like a melody touching his lips._

_The transparent image of the young woman advanced toward his standing position, a peaceful smile blessing her lips._

" _Yes, my love." She responded, before caressing with the back of her right hand the roughness of his unshaved cheek. "You forgot to shave this morning?"_

" _I was retained in an urgent matter; today, you have to forgive me for my impolite manners." He replied; sarcastically, to the witch; while raising his hand to touch her long black hair, which suddenly came to life at the touch of his fingers._

" _You did well; you always do … You've still managed to protect Clovelly after all this centuries." She replied, while suddenly finding herself tucked in the comfort of his warm embrace, with his arms wrap around her frail ghost silhouette._

" _It was a difficult battle to fight this time; I wasn't certain of the outcome." Mayor Brownston replied, while closing his eyes, his chin placed on the top of her head. "Thank you for your help."_

" _The worst is yet to come, my love." Susannah responded. "Clovelly will need "them", they are the chosen ones, they have been chosen as the portal guardians; you know that?"_

" _And how am I supposed to make them stay in Clovelly if their life is set elsewhere, Susannah?" Mayor Brownston replied, while taking a few steps away from her position, before passing a hand into his tangled hair._

" _They'll come back… They won't be able to stay away from Clovelly for too long." Susannah insisted, while reaching his present standing position. "In the meantime, you have to promise me to never disclose your identity. Nobody needs to know that the mayor of Clovelly and Captain Brownston of the Queen Catherine Parr's Fleet, back in 1543; is in fact the same man."_

_The mayor nodded his head in agreement, before raising his sight in the one of the mysterious woman._

" _I'll come back when I can." She promised, before cupping his face and brushing his lips of a butterfly kiss. "I love you."_

_These were her last words; before completely disappearing from Mayor Brownston sight._


	32. Epilogue - Part 1

_The brunette nervously rubbed her hands together, while taking a quick glimpse through the porthole._

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen, the pilot in chief has put into effect the warning signs to keep your security belts closed, and to remain seated. We're entering a short period of turbulence, thank you for your understanding."**_ _The flight attendant articulated the words of her well-rehearsed speech in the microphone._

" _There are… There are so many hours of plane to cross the ocean, when you think about it." The young woman stammered her say to the man seated at her left._

" _Maybe if you would take a glass of wine later it would calm you down?" The man suggested, politely, while keeping his eyes closed._

" _I'm bothering you, and keeping you from napping, I'm sorry… It's just that I'm so nervous." She replied, while sighing loudly. "How do you manage to stay so calm?"_

" _Look at it this way; will the time pass quicker if you're pacing back and forth in your head?" The man asked, while slowly raising his right eyelids to take a look at the brunette._

" _Probably not..." She agreed, a timid smile spreading on her lips; before lowering her head on the leather seat, before closing her eyes._

* * *

_**New York City …** _

" _Mister Smith? I have Miss Caroline Forbes for you on line 4. Do you want to take the call or do you want me to put her on hold, or tell her that you'll call her back at an ulterior moment?" The suave voice of Elijah's secretary came through the intercom._

" _I'll take the call, Suzanne, thank you." Elijah replied, before pushing the line button. "What's up? Is there something wrong with the baby?"_

" _Nope … I simply took a day off from work today, and I'm lying on my sofa, enormous as ever, with a box of chocolates on my lap." Caroline shrugged, while bringing a truffle to her mouth. "Bonnie has left for Australia, so I'm bored."_

" _I'm so happy to learn that I'm your second best option in solving this boredom of yours." Elijah smirked. "So she left to meet with Kol then?" He commented. "I've talked to him two days ago; he was all riled up with the surf competition."_

" _Yap, she took the plane this morning." Caroline confirmed. "She should be in Melbourne in about three to four days." She mocked. "Her words, not mine. She hated the fact that she had to pass more than a day of travelling to reach him, but was overall very excited about it."_

" _Who would have thought that these two would be the ones sticking together through the long-distance relationship crap?" Elijah shrugged._

" _Well, they must be special, and we are obviously assholes." Caroline replied, sadly._

" _I've told Kol that if he would win this particular surf championship, I would consider taking him as a spoke person for our new surf boards' campaign at our L.A. branch." Elijah informed Caroline._

" _He must have been thrilled of hearing that, but why would you lie to Kol? He'll haunt you for life afterward." Caroline giggled, while throwing another piece of chocolate in her mouth._

" _I'm deadly serious! That worldwide competition is huge in Australia. He would actually grant me a favor by accepting, of course; he needs to win first." Elijah replied. "And your check-up, wasn't it yesterday, how did that one go?" Elijah asked, while turning his office chair around to watch the panoramic view of New-York city._

" _The baby is in good health, as of now." Caroline responded, still a little bit fearful._

" _And what tomorrow or even one week from now will change? I've told you many times before, Caroline; you're carrying a healthy, human baby in your belly, and you don't have one single reason to be fearful of the future." Elijah repeated his say for at least the tenth of time in the past two weeks only._

" _But the curse…" She whispered, while rubbing her belly._

" _What about it? Care, your baby is tucked comfortably in your belly, I doubt that even at the age of four, he could hurt something else than a fly or his yellow rubber duck." Elijah smirked. "I've told you; to trigger the curse, he needs to kill someone; which is very doubtful that he will ever do in his entire life time."_

" _It's a "she"." She commented, a smile raising both corners of her lips._

" _What?" Elijah questioned._

" _You said "he", the baby is a girl." Caroline announced._

" _Another copy of you… Is the universe mad or something?" Elijah mocked, grinning._

" _Go to hell, Elijah!" Caroline lashed out; smiling. "He knew you know, I mean he told me it was a girl."_

" _Who are you talking about, the one that shouldn't me named …Klaus?" Elijah questioned and answered himself. "How's my "mate" doing by the way, you're still talking?" He inquired, while rising on his feet, left hand buried in the pocket of his trousers pants._

" _Yah… He's calling, two to three times a week." She shrugged. "We message each other oftentimes about the baby. I've send him the sonogram picture."_

" _Why would you keep yourself at arm length of the man that you fell in love with, Care?" Elijah questioned, while sighing loudly. "Why would he accept it?"_

" _Because we've both decided that it was a better option for the security of the baby." Caroline replied, tears filling her eyes._

" _You want me to say it? This is Bullshit, Caroline!" Elijah replied, while passing a hand through his tangled hair, before hearing a sniffling sound. "Are you crying?" He inquired, in surprise. "Please, don't cry."_

" _No … Yes, it's the hormones, I'm all over the place these days." She responded. "Why did you leave Katherine, I could ask you the same question?" Caroline replied to her friend; tit for tat._

" _It's not the same, Care, and you know it. That stubborn Katherine Gilbert had set her mind to erase all trace of me in her life, while giving me a nice kick in the butt."_

" _You have a nice butt, though…" Caroline commented; teaser._

" _Don't start with me!" Elijah growled. "I bet all she could think was: hey, it was nice knowing you, Elijah, now go back to New York." He mumbled, angrily; between his teeth._

" _Yes, but what you don't know…" Caroline tried to object, before being cut in her say._

" _Oh believe me, I know plenty about her stubborn ways; I've tried everything in the book to make her change her mind." He responded, angrily._

" _Elijah, what you don't know is that I've talked to Katherine and …" Caroline tried a second approach._

" _I don't want to hear it; I'm done hearing what Katherine Pierce would have to say." He stubbornly refused to listen._

" _Mister Mikaelson, if I may disturb you for a moment?" Suzanne, his secretary required his attention; while stepping into his office._

" _I'm busy; Suzanne now is not a good time to disturb me." He responded, with a hand gesture of dismissal, while keeping his back turned._

" _Yes, Mister Mikaelson, I do understand but …" She tried to object._

" _Well, you're in one of those moods, Smith." Caroline noticed, mockingly. "Your secretary must be shaking in her pants right now."_

" _She's wearing a skirt." He replied, dryly._

" _Mister Mikaelson, if I may insist…" Suzanne pushed the note._

" _No you may not insist!" He replied, dryly; to his secretary._

" _It's only to tell you …" She tried, once again, to place a few words._

" _It's only to tell you that the stubborn Katherine Gilbert is standing behind your back; in your office." He heard the recognizable voice in his ears, before immobilizing all his movements._

" _Elijah… Elijah… Is it Katherine's voice I've heard in the background?" Caroline called his name repeatedly. "That's what I was trying to tell you, foolish man; that Katherine was thinking of coming to New-York to see you, I wasn't sure when exactly … I guess now is as good time as any." She added, smiling. "Give me a call later, ok?" She ended the conversation. "Thought, I doubt you will!"_

_Elijah slowly turned on himself, before facing the woman he had fallen deeply in love with in England._

" _Hi." Katherine greeted him, nervously; while firmly holding her handbag with both of her shaking hands to give herself assurance. "I wasn't sure if … if it was… was a good time to see you?" She stammered through her say._

" _Katherine…" He whispered her name, while not fully realizing her presence in his office. "You're here… I mean, here, in New-York."_

" _If it's a bad time, I can come back later." She responded._

" _No, no … Suzanne?" Elijah called his secretary, who was politely holding her say underneath the arch door._

" _Yes, Mister Mikaelson." She raised her head, a glimpse of a smile blessing her lips._

" _Take an early and long lunch." He ordered her._

" _Very well, Sir." She nodded at his order. "Is there something else?"_

" _Yes, ask all the female employees who are presently lurking through my glass wall to mind their own business, and take an early lunch as well." He added._

" _Yes, Sir..." Suzanne replied, grinning; while closing the door behind her back._

" _You want to go to lunch?" Elijah suggested to Katherine._

" _Sure… I would like that very much." She nodded; smiling._

* * *

_The subtle alarm sound of the laptop bounced on the four walls of Caroline's New-York loft. She dragged her belly and swallowed feet through her living room toward the leather sofa, dressed of her favorite bunnies-slippers, before taking a quick glimpse at her electronic device screen._

_She sighed loudly, before rolling her eyes to the ceiling, even at miles and miles of distance Klaus Mikealson was still able to play with her nerves like no other man before him._

_Caroline grabbed a bag of chips, left on the coffee table; before opening it and placing her feet up, while grabbing the TV remote control to flip through the channels._

_**Beep … Beep … Beep …** _

" _Go away!" She said out loud, while crunching on a few pieces of chips._

_**Beep …. Beep … Beep …** _

" _God, you're insufferable, Mikaelson!" She mumbled, angrily, through her teeth; while throwing the bag of chips on the coffee table, before scrolling and clicking on the "I accept" connection square button on her laptop screen._

_**Klaus the fisherman:** _ _**WHERE WERE YOU?!** _

_Wow! a question and exclamation marks! He was, obviously, in one of his special moods, and Caroline couldn't hide the smirk on her lips._

_**Care the whale:** _ _**Well, good afternoon to you too Mikaelson!** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: It's the evening here** _ _!_

_**Care the whale: Clovelly is not making the entire universe! In New-York, it's afternoon.** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Why weren't you answering?** _

_She sighed loudly; while closing her eyes and counting mentally to ten, before hitting the keyboard._

_**Care the whale: I went peeing, was I allowed? You know pregnant ladies are peeing quite oftentimes.** _

_**... *Crickets* …** _

_Caroline raised her closed fists in the air, in a victorious dance gesture … One – Zero for her!_

_**Klaus the fisherman: How's the baby?** _

_**Care the whale: How are you, Caroline? Did you have a nice day? Yes? Oh, I'm so happy!** _

_Caroline hit the keyboard, while retaining her rage._

_**Klaus the fisherman: WHEN I SAY THE BABY, YOU PERFECTLY KNOW THAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BOTH OF YOU!** _

_**Care the whale: No, I don't know that, because you're saying: the baby! I'm my own person, Mikaelson, as Clara will be her own little person too!** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: CLARA?!** _

_Wow! Cap locks, exclamation and question marks, his finger must have been stuck in the keyboard. Caroline rolled her eyes, in exasperation... Clara is not such a bad name after all, is it?_

_**Care the whale: Yah, you're daughter, Mikaelson … Remember her?** _

_**... *Crickets* …** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Could you tell me from where this Clara name is coming from?** _

_**Care the whale: If you don't like it, it's fine!** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Did I say that? No! So, I'm waiting, Forbes?** _

_**Care the whale: It was my grandma's name, are you happy now? If you don't like the name, send me a list and we'll discuss them.** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Did I say that I did not like the name, Love?** _

_**... *Crickets* …** _

_**Care the whale: After all it's your fault if I'm pregnant; therefore I should be the one choosing the name!** _

_She finally replied to him after a short period of silence; way more to piss him off than anything else. Their little jousts always had the effect of raising her pregnant libido for some sort of strange reasons._

_**Klaus the fisherman: I don't know Forbes; you seem to have lost your past memory and the number of short skirts you've paraded underneath my nose back in Clovelly! ***INSERT… HUGE GRIN… HERE****** _

_**Care the whale: Yah, sure … Blame the poor woman whose feet are as large as her belly! *** INSERT… PULL TONGUE TO THE ASSHOLE… HERE ***** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Did you take your vitamins today?** _

_**Care the whale: Will you ask me that stupid question each day until I'll pop the baby out of my vagina?** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: YES! NOW ANSWER ME!** _

_**Care the whale: Yes, I took my vitamins and also ate chocolates, ice cream and chips; is there something else that you want to know – Oh Master?! **** INSERT… BOWING DOWN IN FRONT OF THE JERK… HERE ****** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Try to eat healthier from now on, would you? *** INSERT… IF I COULD GET MY HANDS ON HER, I WOULD SPANK HER BUTT LIKE NO TOMORROW…HERE***** _

_**Care the whale: Have you ever been pregnant, Mikaelson, mm? No! Ok, then … You don't have a say! By the way ... Katherine arrived in New-York today; I did not meet with her yet, because she went directly to Elijah.** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: I know.** _

_**Care the whale: At least she came …** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: What is that supposed to mean, Forbes? (EXPLAIN YOURSELF!)** _

_Explain herself? she noticed; surprised. He's obviously retaining his anger at the moment._

_**Care the whale: Nothing! I mean … She realized that she couldn't live without Elijah so … She came in New York.** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: You mean as oppose to: I did not come to see you?!** _

_**Care the whale: Did I say that?** _

_**... *Crickets* …** _

_**Care the whale: Why?** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Why what, Caroline?** _

_**Care the whale: Why did you hide from me, for so long; that you were the investor who wanted to buy the share of Clovelly's fleet of boats, Klaus?** _

_**... *Crickets* …** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: I had my reasons, Caroline.** _

_**Care the whale: But what you're doing is …** _

_She typed the few words, while sweeping tears away from her eyes and cheeks. This man was without an ounce of a doubt the biggest head-strong one she had ever met and known in her entire life; but he had also the biggest heart of gold._

_**Care the whale: … Is such a nice gesture, you've saved the jobs of hundreds of fishermen; you shouldn't feel ashamed of this.** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: My mother's money saved their jobs! I had nothing to do with it; except taking the decision to finally use it for a good cause, because I certainly never wanted to use it myself, now I don't want to talk about it anymore!** _

_Gosh! He was so damn stubborn when he wanted!_

_**Care the whale: Ok!** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Why are the camera and microphone turned off?** _

_**...*Crickets* …** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Caroline?** _

_**Care the whale: BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME! I LOOK AWFUL!** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Open the access to the DAMN camera now, Caroline!** _

_**Care the whale: No!** _

_**... *Crickets* …** _

_**... *Crickets* …** _

_**Care the whale: Klaus?** _

. ** _.. *Crickets* …_**

_**Care the whale: Are you still here?** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Yes, and I'm waiting!** _

_Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling, while sniffling strongly._

_**Care the whale: I've said and written no!** _

_**Klaus the fisherman: Fine, Forbes!** _

_**Care the whale: Fine…That's it, you're giving up?** _

_Was he sick?_

_**Klaus the fisherman: Yah fine! I wish you a good night, Caroline.** _

_**Care the whale: Ok, sure … you too.** _

_Caroline typed the last few words, while closing the screen of her laptop, before falling head first on the few pillows placed on the sofa; with tears rolling freely on her cheeks._

_She had always worried about the day that Klaus Mikaelson would only see her as the woman who was carrying his child and nothing pass this sentiment, and that day had come sooner than expected, apparently. How could she even imagine her life without him by her side, now? He was in her heart; infiltrating her body and mind, she loved him so much … But then again, why did she take the decision to leave Clovelly and leave him behind, at miles and miles of distance?_

_She sobbed for a good hour, before finally fall into semi-state of sleep. It's the soft knock sounds on her apartment door that made Caroline open her eyes._

" _Pizza!" She heard the strange male voice through the door._

" _I didn't order pizza!" She yelled through her apartment, while slowly rising on her feet, to walk toward the corridor leading to the main door._

" _Pizza!" The voice repeated._

" _Fine, fine … If you have a pizza, I'll take it!" She yelled more, while grabbing her wallet; pushing the lock; before turning the handle._

" _How many times did I tell you to never open the door to a stranger, Forbes?" Klaus Mikaelson, who was standing in front of Caroline's sight, asked her._

_Caroline could clearly hear the sound of her heart pounding in her chest, with the beats reasoning into her ears. She stood immobile and speechless in front of the sailor, while her tears started to roll fluently on her cheeks._

" _Don't cry, sweetheart … Don't cry!" He took an additional step to pass the threshold, before closing the apartment door behind his back._

" _You're… You're here… In New-York…" She stammered through her sentence; while raising a hand in front of her mouth, not able to get a grip on reality._

" _I'm here, Love…It's me, and I'm here." Klaus raised both of his hands to cope her face. "And you, Caroline Forbes; you look as beautiful as ever… You should never doubt that for a second." He confessed, a smile spreading on his face, before lowering his head to bless her trembling lips of a kiss._

_She sobbed underneath his kiss; in mix feelings of surprise and happiness, both of her hands encircling his neck, before burying them into the thickness of his curls._

" _Oh I've missed you so much." She confessed; humbly._

" _I've missed you too, Forbes… More than you could even start to imagine." He replied, while caressing her hair. "And I love you … I love you… I love you…" He repeated, numerous times; while kissing her forehead, cheeks; lips. "I don't want to be separated from you anymore."_

" _I love you too, Klaus Mikaelson, so much!" She replied, between kisses._

" _And I love our little Clara." He added, while sliding his left hand on her belly. "Now, on a more serious manner, where's the bedroom?" He asked, unceremoniously; while raising her in his arms._

" _What? No … I mean…. Look at me?" She protested, vehemently. "And put me down, Mikaelson, you'll hurt your back!"_

" _You'll be on top!" He grinned, while leading his steps toward the bedroom._

" _You hate when I'm on top and take charge." She raised an eyebrow._

" _I'll make an exception." He winked, while passing the threshold of her bedroom; before crashing his mouth on hers._

* * *

_Elijah grabbed the smart card in his trousers' right pocket, before sliding the piece of plastic in the slot of his loft-apartment door._

" _After you… Katherine." He invited, while holding the door open, his sight drowned in her deep brown eyes; a smirk raising the right corner of his lips._

" _Thank you." She responded, nervously; while passing the threshold._

" _Oh Elijah, look at the spectacular view." She exclaimed, in admiration; while directing her steps toward the panoramic view of New-York._

_Elijah smiled at her excitement; dropped the keys on a console table and his jacket on a chair, while keeping the loft lightless in its evening penumbra; before taking a few silent steps to reach her standing position in front of the floor to ceiling windows._

" _You see there?" He pointed toward the North-Est of the city. "It's where I brought you this afternoon, remember; where we have eaten an ice cream?"_

" _You mean the park?" The asked and realized at the same time, while turning her smiling face toward his, before returning her attention at the view. "Wow! And there it's the Empire State Building, isn't it?" She exclaimed, proudly._

" _Yap, you got it." He confirmed; while slowly sliding his sight on her delightful feminine silhouette. It has been months … Months…_

" _You have a beautiful loft … I mean it's opened to the view and the exterior eyes, I mean it's spacious… isn't it?" Katherine stammered through her sentence, while rubbing her hands together; before lurking from the corners of her eyes; at the king size bed placed at the far corner of the opened space._ _ **Stop talking Katherine! STOP TALKING…**_

" _Mm… mm…" Elijah narrowed his sight on the poor victim; a smirk rising both corners of his lips. "What you're trying to say is that my bed is at the view of everybody if "ever" I would have… Let, say a female companion with me."_

" _What?" She replied, an intense fire reaching her cheeks. "No, I wouldn't imply, it wouldn't be my place…"_

" _Mm…mm…" Elijah took a step forward toward Katherine's standing position, while leaning his upper body and face at an inch of distance, before stretching his right hand to grab a remote._

" _And it's obviously not of my business … I mean if you … Well… You can have whomever you want …and I will silence myself now." She stammered, while raising her hands to her burning face._

" _This is a remote control, Katherine." Elijah showed her the device. "You push a button and … Look at that; black roller blinds are slowly covering the window in front of the bed." He added, teaser; before lowering his head near her left ear. "It must be magic." He murmured, softly; while replacing the remote control on the console table._

" _Oh, of course…" She noticed; while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "You have a wonderful life here in New-York, Elijah. I'm happy for you." She nodded. "Thank you for being my personal guide and showing me parts of this beautiful city this afternoon and for inviting me to dinner. It was nice seeing you again." She added, nervously. "I wouldn't want to impose myself much longer, maybe you have plan for tonight?"_

_Elijah slowly walked to place himself behind Katherine's standing position in front of the windows; before slowly raising the palms of his hands from her wrists to her upper arms, is chin placed on top of her head._

" _I wouldn't need to lower the roller blinds, because I've been sleeping in my bed alone since my return from England." He whispered, while softly kissing the top of Katherine's head. "As for having plan for tonight or any other nights, I don't have any, simply because I've been living a monk life, since a few months, burying myself in my work; because I've been missing the woman of my life."_

_Katherine closed her eyes, goose bumps spreading on her arms, beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest; left under a shortness of breaths._

" _Why did you come directly to see me, Katherine, why if not for this?" Elijah murmured the words near her left ear, while softly nibbling on her lobe; before lowering his hands on her hips._

" _I … I wanted …" Katherine tried to articulate her thoughts, while catching air in her lungs. "I wanted to say "hi" … and …and … Caroline showed my clothes collection to someone who's interested… and …"_

" _Hi beautiful…" Elijah grinned, before starting his descent toward the hollow of her left shoulder; while leaving a trail of kisses on the length of her neck; his hands encircling her tiny waist. "You lost weight?" He noticed; while slowly raising the fabric of her skirt on her thighs._

" _I …" She let the single sound out, while feeling his hands touching the skin of her legs._

" _Oh Katherine, I missed you so much." Elijah confessed, before slowly turning her body around to make the young woman face him. "Kiss me…" He whispered; while grabbing her chin with his right hand; his left buried in the softness of her curls, before lowering his lips on hers. "God I've missed touching your hair this way…. I missed you, beautiful." He mouthed the words, before crashing his lips on hers._

_She moaned sounds of pleasure under his sudden and unexpected sensual assault; before raising her hands on his muscular chest, higher to encircle his neck; soon buried in the thickness of his dark hair. Katherine let out a cry of surprise when her feet left the floor, only to find herself being raised in Elijah's arms, before being carried toward the bed a second later._

" _I want you … I want all of you…I've missed you so much." Elijah murmured, between kisses, before slowly dropping Katherine on the bed._

_Katherine kneeled on the mattress, before raising her shaking hands to open the row of buttons on his shirt, while he was returning the favor with her silk blouse. She frantically pushed the fabric on his upper and forearms, before throwing the shirt on the floor._

" _Say something?" Elijah questioned her silence, while throwing her blouse in top of his clothes, on the floor, his fiery sight sliding on the feminine curves of her perky breasts, before lying on top of her body, his hands brushing the loose strands of her hair._

" _I … I can't … You're taking my breath away." She confessed, tears filling her eyes._

" _It took you all that time to realize that?" He questioned surprised._

" _No." Katherine shook her head. "I always knew, that's why I was so scare." She confessed, humbly. "Maybe we shouldn't… I mean…" She questioned._

" _Shush." Elijah silenced her, while sliding a finger on her lips. "I love you Katherine Pierce." He confessed to the young woman, his eyes drown in hers._

" _I love you too, Elijah Smith." She whispered, before closing her eyes and feeling his lips brush hers._

* * *

_**Australia – Bells beach – Surfing Championship …** _

" _ **The surfers are placed at their positions on the beach, in front of the Ocean… In about one minute, the kick-off horn sound will start the last round of competition, and we'll finally be able to learn who will win this year championship."**_ _The Network presenter of the event said in his microphone, while sitting on a platform tent, with his sight lost in the blue Ocean._

_Bonnie Bennett managed to sneak herself through the large crowd of supporters, sandals at hands; a white pair of short dressing her ebony legs, with her feet sinking into the warmest of the Australian sand._

_She held her pace and kept herself immobile, while placing her right hand as a visor on her forehead._

" _Hi!" An Australian native male greeted her, amicably. "I'm Richard." He added, while handing his right hand._

" _Hi, how are you?" Bonnie replied; politely, with a smile raising the corners of her lips. "I'm Bonnie." She added, while shaking the man's hand._

" _Fine…I'm good…. Oh, you're an American." He asked all smile._

" _The accent is a giveaway, isn't it?" She winked._

" _Unfortunately, yes." He replied, laughing. "Is it your first time in Australia and at this competition?" He inquired._

" _Yes for both, actually." She nodded her head._

" _Fan of surf?" He asked more._

" _Yes and no, I'm here because of my … My boyfriend is in the competition." She informed; in a mix of shyness and proudness felt in her tone. "My plane landed only a few hours ago."_

" _Which of the competitors is your boyfriend?" The man inquired._

" _Kol…" She nodded, while pointing toward a man who wore a blue, knee length, bathing suit._

" _Well, you're in luck, to this point the young fellow is winning." He replied, smiling._

" _Are you serious?" She exclaimed, enthusiastically. "Oh my God, I'm so happy!" She jumped, joined feet on the sand; while clapping in her hands. "When will we know if he's winning for good?"_

" _Well, they're entering the last part of the competition now. When the horn sound will be heard; they'll hit the waves and it's to each their own game to win this thing." Richard added, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _Isn't it dangerous, with the high of the waves?" Bonnie worried, while noticing the ocean unleashes its rage._

" _Well, that is the ballgame, Bonnie." Richard smiled._

" _ **I believe the surfers are ready… In a few seconds they'll hit the waves."**_ _The Network presenter informed into his microphone, with his voice coming through the huge columns sounds place on both sides of the dais._

" _Kol…Kol…Kol!" Bonnie yelled, from the top of her lungs._

" _I'm not sure he'll hear you with the strong sound of the ocean." Richard said._

" _I have to try, if only to wish him good luck." She replied, smiling; before reprising her shouting._

_The faraway yelling-sound_ finally _captured Kol's attention. He turned his head toward the large group of supporters, his eyes rapidly scattering the crowd, before finally recognizing the woman's silhouette._

" _What are you doing here?" He mouthed his sentence; a huge smile spreading on his lips; with sparkles filling his eyes._

" _My plane landed early." She mouthed herself, while raising her right hand before blowing him a kiss._

_He raised his right hand in the air, while keeping his left firmly placed on the surf board, before capturing the kiss._

" _Love you." He mouthed those two words, while hearing the horn sound, and speeding inside the waves._

" _Go Kol … Kol!" Bonnie yelled, while jumping up and down, joined feet, in the sand._

* * *

" _How do you feel about winning this competition?" The commentator asked Kol, while bringing the microphone near his mouth._

" _Well, it's a huge honor for sure." He grinned, while holding his new – top of the brand – surf board offered by the sponsors as a trophy._

" _I heard a lot of opportunities are offered to you now." The commentator added._

" _Yah, well ... I need to take time to look at all the possibilities offered to me, but I have an idea what I want to do." Kol nodded his head respectfully._

" _You want to share?" The commentator questioned._

" _No, at the moment I just want to jump a few feet away from this dais; and go kiss my girlfriend who came directly from the USA, only to see me." He responded, politely, under the cheering of the large crowd of supporters; before handing his surf board to the commentator. He jumped both feet in the sand, while rushing toward Bonnie's position in the group of fans, before raising the young woman in his arms to make her twirl in the air._

" _You, crazy fool!" Bonnie exclaimed, joyfully; while wrapping Kol's neck of her arms. "Put me down now."_

" _As you wish; my cauliflower." He grinned, while dropping Bonnie's feet back on the sand. "Now can my efforts be rewarded by a kiss?" He winked._

" _Maybe…" Bonnie teased, while lowering her arms on his bare chest, before cupping his face and blessing his lips of a passionate kiss, under the loud cheering sound of the crowd._

* * *

" _Where are you bringing me?" Bonnie giggled, while following Kol's footsteps in the sand, the moonlight illuminating both of their paths into the night._

" _Can you just close your mouth and trust me for two seconds?" The young man smirked, while grabbing Bonnie's hand to help her jumped on a few reefs._

" _No!" She mocked; while following him into this midnight expedition._

" _Are you tired?" Kol asked; in concern._

" _No, not that much… I've managed to sleep on the plane; so I'm good." She replied._

" _We're here!" He informed the young woman; while pointing toward the palm trees._

" _Oh my God, what did you do?" She exclaimed, speechless; while holding her walking pace in front of a small, rustic beach house._

" _I rented it." Kol smiled, proudly. "You don't like it?" He suddenly lost his smile, worried._

" _What? No!" Bonnie shook her head, while taking a step forward to reach his standing position, before cupping the young man's face. "It's beautiful, and such a nice romantic gesture, but … I've rented a bedroom at a nice hotel, and I don't want you to splurge me this way … I mean, you don't need to do all of this, Kol." She blessed his lips of a kiss._

" _But I want to splurge you with beautiful things and surprises, Bonnie." He reassured her, while pulling the young woman on his heels. "And do you have an ocean view at your famous hotel room, with the soft sound of waves hitting the shore?" He asked, while pushing the entrance door, before raising her in his arms._

" _Aye, what are you doing … Put me back on my feet now!" She ordered, laughing._

" _No I'll carry you inside, darling." Kol responded, while capturing her lips, before passing over the threshold and carrying Bonnie toward the king size canopy bed, with a white mosquitos veil falling from the ceiling._

" _Aren't you tired after surfing all day?" She asked, before drowning her sight in his dark eyes; while caressing the base of his neck._

" _Nope, I'm not tired… But you… you're about to get very tired, very soon, my lady." Kol smirked, deviously; while slowly dropping the young woman's body on the bedspread._

" _Oh yah…And why is that?" She teased, while grabbing his t-shirt fabric to pull the young man toward her lying position on the bed._

" _Because …" He whispered, before lowering his head on the left side of her neck, while leaving a trail of kisses on her sensitive skin. "I'm about to ravage your beautiful body all night long, Bonnie Bennett."_

" _Promise, promise…" She murmured, while sliding both of her hands underneath Kol's t-shirt, to caress his chest; before raising the fabric above his head, soon thrown on the wooden floor of the beach house._

" _You're a naughty little thing?" He noticed, grinning; while pushing down the straps of her tank top on Bonnie's forearms, discovering her perky breasts offered to his sight, before lowering his head to capture the forbidden fruit in his mouth. He then slowly pushed down the zipper of her short, before sliding his hand underneath her white lace panties to reach her hot and wet core._

" _Oh Kol…." She moaned his name, eyes closed; while burying both of her hands in his tangled hair._

"… _All night long, Bonnie." He repeated, before crashing his mouth on hers._

* * *

" _What about Klaus, did he try to contact you… Since … I mean, since that day?" Bonnie asked Kol; with her head resting comfortably on his naked chest. "And your mother did you see her, talk to her?"_

" _It's a no, on both accounts." Kol replied, dryly; slowly pushing himself out of the bed, while dressing himself of a pair of short, before reaching the window and drowning his sight in the dark ocean._

" _I'm sorry." Bonnie presented her apologies, while jumping out of bed, wrapping her naked body of the bed sheet, before advancing toward Kol's standing position. "I was insensitive to ask you point blank about them."_

" _No, it's me who's an ass, Bonnie." Kol replied, apologetic; while pulling her body in the comfort of his arms, before kissing the top of her head; with his hands encircling her waist. "Since Klaus has learned that we were blood related, he has literally erased me of his life, and not to help there is the issue of Caroline leaving Clovelly."_

" _But, maybe that is what he needs, with everybody being gone and out of sight; he'll realize what is important to him, no?" She raised her head, hopeful; to drown her sight in Kol's._

" _Maybe you're right." He shrugged, while rocking Bonnie in his arms. "I love you baby."_

" _I love you too, Kol." Bonnie replied, while closing her eyes; a smile spreading on her lips._

* * *

" _What?" Trevor smirked, while lurking from the corners of his eyes at Rebekah who was passing a wet cloth on the brand new bar counter._

" _Nothing…" She responded, a smile raising both corners of her lips, while shrugging her shoulders, her left hand firmly placed on her pregnant belly._

" _When a beautiful woman is eyeing a fine specimen like me, it's never for nothing." He replied, while blowing the wood dust on a shelf. "Damn! I would have never guessed that building something "new" would bring so much dust."_

" _Aren't you full of yourself, mate." She rolled her eyes, while keeping a smile plastered on her lips. "Perhaps, but the new Rose Garden Pub is going to look amazing, you're sister Katherine will be nicely surprised at her return from New York."_

" _Well, you weren't having the same speech this morning." Trevor commented, while suddenly grabbing Rebekah's right upper arm to pull her in his arms._

" _Hey! What are you doing?" Rebekah protested, laughing._

" _I'm holding a beautiful lady in my arms." Trevor responded, sparks filling his eyes. "And I'm about to kiss her, long and hard."_

" _Beautiful lady… You need glasses, obviously, Trevor; I'm as huge as an elephant." She pouted, adorably._

" _In that case it gives me more of you to love." He winked, while raising his right hand to grab her chin; before blessing her lips of a kiss._

_The repetitive noise of a cane hitting the wooden board floor made them turned their heads simultaneously toward the intruder._

" _What do you think uncle?" Trevor exclaimed, joyfully; while scattering the new – still in construction – pub._

" _I can see that it's coming nicely." Mayor Brownston noticed, a smile spreading on his lips, while approaching the counter, before raising his cane on its top._

" _A few layers of paint, installing the new wooden floor, and we'll be able to bring the new furniture inside." Trevor commented, proudly. "And you did not see the upstairs rooms; it's a brand new layout. "We'll be ready for the new fishing season in no time."_

" _It is music to my ears; Trevor." The mayor added, truthfully. "Good morning my dear; how are you today?"_

" _Good morning mayor Brownston." Rebekah replied, shyly; while lowering her head, redness filling the roundness of her cheeks. She untied her apron, before grabbing her handbag. "I'll leave you with your uncle; I need to make a quick errand at the pharmacy." She added to Trevor._

" _You're not leaving on my account, I hope; young lady?" Mayor Brownston inquired, while taking a few steps to reach her standing position._

" _No … I'm just…" Rebekah tried to make a coherent respond, without being able to cope with her mixed feelings. Since the downfall of her father Mikael and her brother Tyler; she had been welcomed with opened arms into Mayor Brownston's house, with Trevor and Katherine as guests, and not that she was not thankful for the gesture, she couldn't stop herself to think that she was not deserving of their forgiveness._

" _Rebekah, look at me?" The mayor ordered, softly; while seeing the young woman raise her sight in his. "The past is the past, you're carrying Trevor's child, and I consider you like a daughter now. You're part of our family, am I clear?"_

" _Yes, Mayor Brownston." She replied, a smile spreading on her lips; while a few tears were filling her eyes._

" _Good." The mayor approved, while blessing her forehead of a kiss. "Now run along, my child."_

" _You want me to come with you?" Trevor asked._

" _No, I'll be fine." She replied, while winking at him, before leading her walk toward the entrance door, while coming face to face with Damon Salvatore, who was entering the new construction._

" _Hey, you're not leaving on my account I hope, beautiful?" Damon greeted Rebekah, before blessing her right cheek of a kiss._

" _I just have some errands to make, sergeant." She replied, winking; before leaving the new pub._

" _Wow! Look at this "shit"!" Damon exclaimed, while looking around at the new dining room._

" _Isn't it "top-class", mate?" Trevor did a victory dance._

" _So grateful, your language is still as colorful, Sergeant Salvatore." The mayor rolled his eyes to the ceiling._

" _Mayor Brownston, always a pleasure." Damon replied, smirking; while slapping the mayor's back. "Wow, this new dining room is rocking, and you already have a coffee maker?"_

" _It's for the workers, if they want to drink some in the day." Trevor informed Damon. "You want one?"_

" _I wouldn't say no. So where are Kat and Klaus?" Damon wondered._

" _She left for New-York." Trevor winked at his friend. "As for Klaus, he went on a road trip, I believe."_

" _A road trip, really?" Mayor Brownston repeated, smirking. "That's how it's called now?"_

" _No way, to meet our American friend? She finally jumped!" Damon leaned his upper body on the counter. "I thought we would reach the new millennium before she would admit to herself how much she missed him."_

" _Well, technically she assured us that she was leaving for two reasons that had nothing to do with Elijah: one was to see her friend Caroline; and the other was for some sort of opportunity regarding her clothes creation." Trevor explained, while shrugging his shoulders. "Obviously, she thinks we are fools."_

" _My niece is a really stubborn woman, Damon." Mayor Brownston smirked; while grabbing the coffee cup his nephew was handing to him. "But at least she left with her dignity intact; while covering her true intention, with those two reasons at hands."_

" _Can we agree that both your nieces are?" Damon arched an eyebrow._

" _We surely can." The mayor approved, while raising his cup of coffee as a toast gesture._

" _You should be ashamed of yourselves; if my sister was present she would kick all of your asses!" They heard the acute tone of Elena's voice._

" _Oh the joy of hearing her delightful voice in my ears so early in the morning." Damon winced; while sipping his cup of coffee. "You're sure you don't have Rum to help this fellow mate endure this hell?" He begged Trevor, while tilting his head._

" _Go to hell; Salvatore!" Elena responded to the sergeant; while throwing her wet cloth on the counter. "_

" _I'm already there when you're standing by my side; sweetheart." Damon grinned._

" _I've cleaned the kitchen counter and island for you, Trevor." She informed her brother, while reaching her uncle's standing position; before blessing the eldest man's cheeks of a few kisses._

" _Good morning my dear Elena, did you sleep well?" The mayor inquired._

" _Like a charm, Uncle; I've dreamed that I was throwing darts to this asshole." She nodded toward Damon._

" _Elena that is not the way a lady should speak!" Mayor Brownston complained._

" _In Clovelly, I'm not a "lady", uncle; I'm your kick-ass niece." She replied, grinning; while grabbing her handbag left behind the counter, before leading her steps toward the exit of the pub._

" _Elena, I want to speak to your ass?" Damon yelled; while gulping his coffee, before following her heels._

" _Well, my ass don't want to speak to you; Salvatore." She replied, before closing the door panel on his nose._

" _Isn't she adorable?" Damn growled, before stepping outside the establishment._

" _These two, I predict … They'll get married one day." Trevor pointed toward the door, while teasing._

" _Please, don't say things like that; my dear nephew, with our luck; it could happen." The mayor rolled his eyes. "And I'm not sure my heart could actually take it."_

" _Uncle?" Trevor warned the mayor, while fixating the pub entrance door._

" _Mm…" The mayor hummed; while taking a few additional sips of his coffee._

" _Uncle?" Trevor called a second time; while trying to get his attention; before nodding toward the entrance._

_Mayor Brownston turned his head and sight, before facing Esther, hands crossed over her chest; a timid smile blessing her lips._

* * *

" _Elena! Can you stop running away from me? We don't need to play a scene anymore, there's no eye witness." Damon growled, before trying to reach the young woman, while grabbing her upper left arm to turn her body around._

" _Oh believe me I'm not playing a theatrical scene, my dislike for you is real, Damon." She replied, while raising her chin in the air. "It's always been!"_

" _You know what I mean, Elena." Damon added, while sighing loudly. "We meet with Stefan on a regular basis, we're keeping the secret for him; yet no one knows that he is still alive, the investigation is still open but after so many months; it loses ground."_

" _So? You basically treated me like a whore back in the pub for what purpose exactly?" She objected, vehemently; while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And you added additional layers of disgust in your tone of voice."_

" _Elena, if I'm not acting the same way that I've been acting with you since ever, people will get suspicious." Damon shrugged his shoulders, like it was evidence to him._

" _Well, then I'll answer you the same way I've always been answering you." Elena shrugged herself. "It's not like if you're a bit more polite to me; they'll think you have a thing for me, or something of the kind."_

_Damon suddenly lowered his sight on her outfit. She was wearing a pair of thigh jeans; with a white shirt; opened on her deep cleavage and a peek-a-boo white lace bra; both sleeves rolled on her forearms, a pair of ballerina were dressing her feet; her hair were floating freely on her shoulders, and not a single trace of makeup was covering her face._

" _You're cute…" He let the admission slip out of his mouth._

" _What? What is that … No, I don't want to hear those words out of your mouth." She winced, with disdain._

" _When you're not wearing any makeup and you're dressing down of your pedestal… You're cute." Damon added, while raising his right hand to her hair, before placing a stand behind her left ear._

" _What are you doing?" Elena asked, while feeling the beats of her heart raise in her chest._

" _You had a piece of wood stock in your hair." He showed it to her._

" _Oh…" Elena blushed, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "Well, leave me alone." She added, before turning on her heels and speeding through the street._

" _What is your damn problem Princess?" Damon yelled, astonished._

" _You… You are my fucking damn problem, Salvatore!" She yelled back at him._

* * *

" _It's nice to see you, Esther." Mayor Brownston said, sincerely; while reaching the rail of the port deck._

" _It's likewise, Mayor Brownston." She replied, politely; while grabbing the rail with both hands, her sight lost in the extent of the sea. "We're having a warm and early spring this year."_

" _Yes, and it will probably mean an early fishing season." He concluded, smiling. "Did you try to have contact with your children?" The mayor changed the conversation, suddenly._

" _I've seen Rebekah; once." She nodded, a veil of sadness filling her eyes. "We met for a few minutes, but … She's still the little girl who was abandoned by her mother so many years ago, forgiveness is not reaching her heart; even more so that she is carrying her own child now. It's understandable." She added. "I've learned Kol is in Australia."_

" _Yes, he took part of a surf board championship." Mayor Brownston informed, proudly; while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _He always loved the sea." She smiled through her sentence. "Being in a boat could not entirely make him happy; he needed to have his feet in the water." She concluded._

" _And the one who shouldn't be named?" The mayor arched an eyebrow._

" _He had refused, repeatedly; to see me." She murmured; tears filling her eyes; while holding her hands together._

" _What had happened Esther? What were the reasons for leaving your children not once but twice to the hands of this mad man?" Mayor Brownston growled. "Please, forgive me but Mikael Mikaelson is a rat!"_

" _You must think that I'm a monster." She lowered her head, shameful._

" _No, it's because I'm thinking the opposite and that I know in my heart that you were forced to leave your children behind." The mayor reassured her._

" _Mikael had always been a violent and unpredictable man." She started her history lane. "I knew his werewolf' origins from the start, and he knew that I came myself from a line of powerful warlocks and witches. This said; we had sworn to each other that we would keep them hidden, and would respect the balance of nature. With the modern time, we were more interested at living our human life, or so, that is what I thought at the time."_

" _You were also coming from a line of rich family, if I'm not mistaking?" The mayor asked._

" _Yes but … Mikael's family wasn't poor for say, they were wealthy people too, so I thought our alliance was essentially related to the simple fact of falling in love with each other." She explained further more. "Little did I knew, I guess… After a few years of marriage; he wanted for me to perform rituals; he had in his head to build an army of werewolves, to bring back on the map the glorious days of a one known supernatural world."_

" _He married you because you were a witch?" The mayor inquired, once more._

" _Yes, it was essentially his main goal, to make an alliance with the remaining witches and warlocks family of England." She nodded her head. "When he saw that I was declining his orders; he started to abuse me verbally, and then …" She closed her eyes, left under the effect of bad memory._

" _He raised his hands on you, did he?" Mayor Brownston concluded._

" _Yes, and at one point I couldn't cope with it, so I …. I left him." She kept her sight lost in the sea view. "I couldn't go back to my family and face their disapproval of me, so I wondered around; I had little money on me; and one night I fainted on the side of the road, and the day after I wake up in a cabin in the middle of the forest."_

" _And that is when and where you'd met Klaus's father." The mayor came to the realization._

" _Yes." A smile spread on her lips. "His name was Ludovic. He took care of me, fed me; without asking a single question. He could simply smile and reassure me that he would not hurt me and that I was safe in their village."_

" _He had a pack of werewolves with him, or am I mistaking?" Mayor Brownston questioned._

" _He had a large pack of werewolves, they were known as the pacific ones." She explained more. "And with time… I felt loved, appreciated, and …." She lowered her head, shameful._

" _You fell in love yourself with the man." The mayor concluded. "There's no need for you to feel bad about a so pure sentiment."_

" _It was so wrong of me… I was married, and yet; I couldn't help myself." She confessed, humbly. "But, each second of the day, my thoughts were always filled with regrets."_

" _So, you left him to go back to Mikael, but you were carrying that man's child." Mayor Brownston added to the story._

" _When Klaus was born, Mikael did the math and he figured rapidly that this young infant wasn't his." She explained. "But he promised to raise him as his own if I would help him."_

" _Son of a bitch!" The mayor growled, loudly; while closing his fists. "I'm so sorry; please forgive me for my poor language, but when I think of the hell that has issued after that decision."_

" _No need to feel sorry; Mayor Brownston." She shook her head. "In a period of a few years; I gave birth to Tyler and Rebekah… and Kol, The first two who were entirely Mikael's children." She continued. "But one day he asked of him something that I couldn't agree to do." She closed her eyes under the emotions._

" _What did he ask you to do, Esther?" The mayor wondered._

" _He asked me to provoke an accident that would turn our children into werewolves, knowing the curse, I refused to oblige to his madness. I wanted my children to have a normal, human life." She explained. "The next night, he set a fire, where Klaus and I found herself prisoners of the flames. He was just a young boy, and was so scared." She added, tears rolling on her cheeks. "I managed to save him, but I was …"_

" _You came out badly injured and burned on your entire body." Mayor Brownston finished her sentence. "But how come Klaus has no souvenir of this event?"_

" _Yes, I was… And once again, it's Ludovic who found me and brought me back to life." She smiled though her tears. "As for Klaus, he blocked all memories of that night."_

" _And then you gave birth to Kol and left him with his father's pack, when you left Ludovic for a second time, to come back to your other children." Mayor Brownston finally put the pieces of the puzzle together._

" _You must think that I'm an awful mother." Esther thought, through her sobs._

" _No my dear, on the contrary; I think that you have encountered the worst luck unimaginable." He responded, while grabbing both of Esther's cold hands in his. "Give it time, patience and understanding…. Your children will come around, and you'll have your family back at your side."_

" _May God hear your words, Mayor Brownston." She raised her head and sight in his; a timid smile spreading on her lips. "May God hear your words."_


	33. Epilogue - Part 2 -FINALE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of the route for "The Port of Love" fan fiction story, my dear readers, approximately eighteen months after the first chapter was written on another fictions site. This said I wanted to inform you that it's in my heart, mind and soul to write a sequel to this story, hopefully in 2014 that should be titled: "TPOL – The Legend Sequel". But, because I have no way of knowing if life will allow me to achieve this goal or not, I wanted to write an end that would give you some sort of a closure, while keeping the door open, at the same time, if there is a continuation to this saga, at an ulterior date. 
> 
> Thanks for following this saga!

_**New York City – Downtown Hospital** _

" _Fuck, Forbes!" Klaus Mikaelson exclaimed, furiously; while wincing under the intense pain. She was literally crushing the bones of his right hand. "You're crushing my hand, woman!"_

" _Don't you dare say "fuck" to me, Mikaelson!" Caroline responded, with smoke coming out of her ears; before strengthening her upper body in a sitting position, her face now placed at a near inch of the sailor's. "This is entirely your fault; count yourself lucky that I can't crush another part of your anatomy!" She mumbled, angrily; through her teeth._

" _Well, I kind of did "fuck you", Forbes; or you wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed, would you say?" He replied, dryly; while trying to release Caroline's grip on his hand. She had been a true taming of the shrew, since the moment they have reached the hospital and the contractions had intensified. And now she was reaching her full labor time, with the bad attitude that came with it._

" _You got that right, Mikaelson; you did this to me; you jerk!" She busted to his face; before letting herself fall back on the pillows, suddenly left under another set of intense contractions; with drops of sweat falling from her forehead. "Oh my God, it hurts!" She yelled from the top of her lungs; while grabbing both side of the mattress._

_Klaus felt a range of intense shivers hitting his spine, both closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body. He couldn't bare Caroline's cries, if he could; he would have gladly taken all of the suffering away from her._

" _Miss Forbes; please try to calm down, and breathe calmly." The nurse tried to reason with the young woman, while passing a damp cloth on her forehead._

" _Please… Please tell me it's time for my epidural shot?" Caroline begged the nurse; while grabbing the woman's left forearm in a firm grip._

" _It should be near the right time." The woman responded, while nodding calmly; before detaching Caroline's finger of her skin. "Now, if you could eat a few ice chips? Would that help?"_

" _Yes, please, I want some ice chips." Caroline closed her eyes for a few seconds; while taking a deep breath into her lungs, before reopening them and glancing madly at Klaus. "And …." She tried to continue, before biting into her bottom lip, interrupted in her say by another strong contraction. "Throw that piece of shit out of my hospital room; it's his fault if I am suffering this way!" She yelled, while pointing in direction of Klaus._

" _There, there be a bit gentler with the father of your future child. I'll come back shortly with the ice chips, try to calm yourself down, I'm sure your husband is feeling as nervous as you are, if not even more." The nurse pushed Caroline back on her pillows._

" _He's not my husband; God forbid! He's only the one who had managed to put me in this pain! I wouldn't want him as my husband if he was the last man standing on this earth!" Caroline busted; while pointing Klaus with a finger, before closing her eyes to breathe deeply; left under an additional contraction, soon followed by a loud cry of intense pain._

_The nurse let a smile spread on her lips, before reaching Klaus's standing position. He had turned his back at Caroline; eyes closed, while mentally counting to ten to calm himself down._

" _Don't take too much at heart what she is throwing at you at the moment." Martha, the nurse reassured Klaus in a low whisper. "She's been under labour pain since more than twenty hours now; she's tired and nervous because it's her first baby."_

" _She hates me." Klaus mumbled, angrily; between his teeth. "I know she does." He added, while closing his fists with anger._

" _With this sexy English voice of yours, I highly doubt it." Martha tried to ease the atmosphere with a bit of humor. "You're mistaking grandly." The nurse shook her head, compassionate. "The second I'll brought the little bundle of joy in her arms; she'll melt in tears, and the both of you will become the most precious people in her life, mark my words for it." She winked at the sailor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go find the physician that will ease her pain and a few ice chips to make her focus on something else than hating you."_

* * *

" _Did you hear Caroline scream?" Katherine exclaimed, while jumping like a rabbit on her chair, for what seemed like the one hundred's of time; before grabbing Elijah's left forearm._

" _I think the all district of New-York heard it." Elijah mocked, while lowering his head and sight back on his newspaper at hands; a smirk raising both sides of his lips. "Caroline has the acutest soprano voice that I've ever heard in all my life."_

_They had both been sitting in a nearby waiting room, while Klaus was the only one allowed in the labor room._

" _You're inconsiderate of her sufferance, mate!" Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her teeth; before punching Elijah's upper arm with her right closed fist. "My friend is suffering with intense pain; and you're reading your newspaper like it's a morning routine of yours."_

" _Hey, what did I do to deserve this, beautiful?" Elijah exclaimed, while pushing himself at the far right side of his chair. "And for you information, Katherine; reading a newspaper in the morning, is pretty much my morning routine."_

" _But could you do something? She's been screaming for hours now, Elijah." She pleaded, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _Do I look like a nurse or a midwife to you, in all honesty?" Elijah raised an eyebrow in questioning._

" _It's not what I meant, and you know it!" Katherine murmured into the young warlock's ear._

" _Yes, I know what you meant, and it's a "no"!" He replied, before shaking his head; and drowning his sight in hers. "Childbirth is a cycle of life and an experience for the mother, Katherine; it would go against nature to go against it." He added; both arched eyebrows._

" _I guess you're right." She shrugged, repentant; but still unsatisfied that she couldn't find a way to ease Caroline's pain at the moment._

_One random visitor man; who was sitting in the waiting room, aside from their own sitting positions, winked at Elijah, as a kind support gesture._

" _One of your friends is expecting I gathered?" The man asked; politely, with a smile raising one corner of his lips._

" _Yes, actually, the expecting mother and father to be are both our friends." Elijah handed his right hand to the man. "Elijah Smith." He presented himself, while nodding and shaking the man's hand. "And this is Katherine, my girlfriend."_

" _Hi, nice to meet you; I'm Jim Wilson!" The man presented himself; sympathetically._

_Katherine startled at Elijah's mention; redness reaching both of her cheeks. It was still so unreal to finally hear him call her "his girlfriend" in public, with her full acceptation of the appellation that is._

" _Hi." Katherine shook the man's hand to greet him. "You're waiting for someone who's giving birth also?"_

" _Actually it's my wife, it's our fifth." Jim informed, proudly._

" _Wow! That is …" Katherine tried to express her amazement. "And you're not with her, I mean in the labor room?"_

" _Yes, I know it's something else; our goal is to reach a baseball team!" Jim winked, mocker. "Nah, no need for me to be with her, she told me she had everything under control." He shrugged, smiling. "And as for our four first little demons, they are with my parents. This said, I'm sure everything will be fine for your friends and for you." He nodded, compassionate._

" _Thanks for the good thoughts, but don't worry, they'll survive and we'll survive." Elijah affirmed. "As for my lovely girlfriend, she's from England that explains her weird behaviors and bad temper." He added, teaser; before being hit a second time on his upper arm by Katherine's closed fist._

" _This is simply unfair, Elijah; what is Jim going to think of me now?" Katherine complained, openly._

_Elijah laughed, while winking at the man; before grabbing his cellphone in his vest pocket._

" _I'm sorry." He nodded respectfully to the future father; while answering to his device. "Smith…"_

" _Is she still in labor?" Bonnie asked, worryingly; while biting her bottom lip._

" _Screaming and kicking." Elijah replied to his friend, a smirk raising the right corner of his lips. "It's Bonnie." He mouthed the words to Katherine who nodded with a sigh of relief. "Where are you now?"_

" _We are stock in Melbourne airport, inside the plane!" Bonnie complained. "There's a major thunderstorm coming our way, we should have taken off toward England; hours ago, but we're stuck for security purposes." She sighed. "Kol would have had the chance to be on time for the interview you've set for him in London, and I would have continued my connection toward New-York." She explained more._

" _How's the kangaroo handling the wait?" Elijah mocked._

" _Jumping on his seat repeatedly since the past few hours; while exasperating me in the same process, what do you think?" She rolled her eyes._

" _I totally heard this, Mate!" Kol growled near Bonnie's device; to Elijah's attention. "Do you know how annoying it is to seat still in an airplane for hours?"_

" _That's the Kol we all love and cherish." Elijah smiled. "Let me talk to him, would you?"_

" _He's all yours!" Bonnie replied, while throwing the device in Kol's hands._

" _I want to talk to Bonnie!" Katherine complained, while trying to grab Elijah's device._

" _You'll talk to her in a moment." Elijah pushed her hand away._

" _I want to talk to her now!" She insisted._

" _No, I've said later! Now sit and be pretty!" Elijah ordered; while rolling his eyes._

" _Is it as painful for me as it is for you?" Kol mocked; while hearing bits and pieces of Elijah's and Katherine's exchange._

" _Even more, I would say!" Elijah replied, with loud cries coming in the background._

" _Ouch! Is it our friend Caroline screaming her ass off in the background?" Kol winced. "Damn, my thoughts are with my mate Klaus at the moment! Is she crying to the wolves or what?"_

" _Are you kidding me, are you mocking Caroline?" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock; while punching Kol's left upper arm. "Do you even know how painful childbirth is?"_

" _Ouch!" Kol exclaimed, while rubbing his arm. "No, my sweet cauliflower; I'm not mocking Caroline' I'm just barely making an observation to relax the atmosphere." He apologized, repentant. "And as for experimenting childbirth, I don't think I will in this life time, darling."_

" _What are you laughing at?" Katherine asked Elijah; while putting her ear near the device, before opening her eyes widely at their friends say. "Kol! You piece of dirt stop mocking Caroline or I'll kick your ass the minute I'll see you."_

_Elijah pushed Katherine back on her chair, while pointing a forbidden finger at her direction._

" _Stay!" He ordered her. "Kol?"_

" _Mm…" Elijah heard a low whimper; while retaining his laughter at Kol's misery. "It's not the time to use any kind of humor, my friend."_

" _No kidding." Kol rolled his eyes._

" _Listen I'll contact the London agency about the publicity gig I was able to get to promote our new spoke person, aka yourself; and I'll tell them that you are delayed at Melbourne for cause of bad weather." Elijah explained, briefly. "I'll reschedule it for tomorrow."_

" _Thanks mate, I really appreciate your help." Kol replied._

" _Now give me back the phone, I want to speak to Katherine." Bonnie grabbed the device back from Kol's hands._

" _Geez, hold you fire, woman!" Kol exclaimed, before lowering his voice at the view of her narrowed mad sight on him. "I mean, ok…Darling."_

" _Katherine?" Bonnie called._

" _Yes, Bonnie I'm here! You're stuck?" Katherine questioned her friend; after pulling the device from Elijah's hands._

" _Yah, we're stuck in the airplane, something about a huge thunderstorm over Melbourne. How's Caroline?" Bonnie inquired; nervously._

" _She's been in labor pain since more than twenty hours now." Katherine informed her friend; while sighing loudly._

" _Damn! Poor girl; I hope she'll have the baby soon?" Bonnie wished out loud._

" _I hope too, when should you be back here?" Katherine asked._

" _I don't know; around tomorrow afternoon, I suppose. But, the minute I'm in New-York, I'll take a taxi in direction of the hospital. Then; I'll have to book an appointment with the realtor agency to sell my practice." Bonnie informed her friend._

" _I can't believe that you'll come live with us in Clovelly?" Katherine responded, with a teary voice, before seeing Elijah handing her a handkerchief. "Stop mocking me, you!" She warned him, while pushing his hand away. "I'm emotional and you know it."_

" _I did not even notice." Elijah replied, mocker._

" _I can't wait to have everything settle, and take the plane back to England." Bonnie responded, while grabbing Kol's hand; a huge smile spreading on her lips._

_Kol raised Bonnie's hand to his lips, before kissing the sensible spot on her wrist._

" _Call me back the minute the baby is born you hear me?" She asked Katherine._

" _I promise." Katherine responded; truthfully._

* * *

" _It's time to push, Miss Forbes." The gynecologist lady warned Caroline; while placing each of her foot in the stirrups._

" _I'm scare." Caroline mumbled, between her teeth. "What if something goes wrong?"_

" _No need to be, you're fully dilated, and everything seems normal." The doctor replied, with a smile; while dressing her hands of the chirurgical gloves._

" _Klaus?" Caroline called the sailor's name, in a shallow whisper; while reaching her right hand to him._

_The young man stood immobile and speechless, in one back corner of the room, as white as a ghost; closed fists still placed on each side of his tensed body; while not knowing what to do._

" _Go to her." Martha, the nurse, winked at him._

" _Five minutes ago she wanted to kill me for my sins by hanging my "balls" on the ceiling; I'm sorry for my bluntness; so forgive me if I'm not too inclined to approach her at the moment." He mumbled, between his teeth; while swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _Well, now is the good time that I was previously talking to you about, so go to her." The nurse insisted, while retaining the urge to burst into laughter, before pushing Klaus toward the bed._

" _I'm scared." Caroline murmured, when Klaus grabbed her hand in his. "What if something goes wrong?"_

" _It won't." Klaus murmured softly; while caressing Caroline's hair; before leaning his upper body nearer, to bless her forehead of a kiss. "I'm here, Love; I'm not going anywhere."_

" _I'm so sorry; I've screamed at you. I did not mean to scream at you." Caroline stammered through her apologies; tears rolling on her cheeks. "I love you so much."_

" _Don't cry, sweetheart… Don't cry, I didn't mind, I understood, I love you too." Klaus kissed her salty tears away. "I'm here; we're going to do this together, ok, Caroline?" He suggested._

" _Ok, Miss Forbes, I need you to push now!" The physician ordered the young woman to do._

" _Grab my hand." Klaus suggested, while interlacing his fingers with Caroline's, before hearing her loud scream of pain._

* * *

" _You have a beautiful daughter." The physician announced, proudly; while addressing a smile to both parents._

" _We …. We have a daughter?" Caroline repeated, in the middle of her sobbing; with a mix of proudness and amazement in her voice. She suddenly lowered her head on the pillows in exhaustion._

" _The father wants to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor inquired, while smiling and handing the chirurgical scissors to Klaus._

" _I … I don't want to hurt her, she's so tiny." Klaus shook his head, while rubbing his shaking hands together._

" _No worry, it's not hurting her at all." The physician replied. "This is only the umbilical cord; it'll take a long time for your daughter to cut the tie she will have with her daddy. You'll probably have a good eighteen years ahead of you." She added, with a wink._

_Klaus grabbed the pair of scissors in his trembling hand, before advancing toward the doctor's position that was holding his daughter at the moment. He very carefully cut the umbilical cord, before seeing the new born being brought on a nearby work table._

" _Why isn't she crying? What is wrong with her?" Caroline wondered out loud; while trying to strengthen her body._

" _It's perfectly normal." The nurse responded to the young mother, while trying to push her back on the pillows. "Let the physician continue to clean your uterus now, it's normal procedure."_

" _I want … I want to see my daughter, I can't hear her cry, what is happening, Klaus?" Caroline exclaimed, agitated._

" _What is wrong with her?" Klaus asked, while nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

" _There's nothing to be alarmed about." The physician reassured both parents. "The nurses are simply liberating her obstructed nasals."_

_And, it's under an acute cry that Carla Forbes Mikaelson made her present known in the hospital room, under the loud sigh of relief of both her parents._

" _You want to hold your daughter?" Martha asked Klaus; while slowly handing the new born, wrapped in a pink blanket to the father._

_A set of the smallest fists appeared to Klaus's sight; leaving him speechless in front of his daughter sight. His heart skipped a beat in his chest, when he finally met a glimpse of her blue teyes. Clara tried to opened her heavy lids; but without clearly achieving her goal. He suddenly felt a single tear rolling on his right cheek._

" _Klaus?" He heard Caroline calling him, while turning on himself, to tuck Clara in Caroline's arms._

" _Oh my God…" Caroline exclaimed, through her heavy sobbing. "Look at her; she's so beautiful, and perfect."_

" _She is as beautiful as her mother." Klaus whispered, while softly kissing both his daughter small pink cap and Caroline's forehead._

" _Is she ok?" She wondered out loud; while looking at her little hands._

" _Ten fingers and ten toes, I counted." Klaus winked at the nervous new mother._

" _Oh … I'm being silly." She confessed, while raising her sight in the man she had feel in love with, in this amazing journey to England._

" _I love you, Caroline Forbes; you have no idea how much." The sailor confessed, solemnly. "And I love our daughter so much." He confessed, with a teary voice._

" _I love you both so much, too." She whispered, through her tears._

" _You can enter for a few minutes, even if this is not technically allowed at the moment." Martha invited Katherine and Elijah to pass the threshold of the delivery room._

" _Oh my God, Elijah, look!" Katherine grabbed the man's left upper arm._

" _I believe congratulations are in order." Elijah exclaimed, joyfully; while reaching their bed position in the room, with Katherine on his heels. "Congratulations, my man!" Elijah shook the Klaus's hand, the biggest smile raising both corners of his lips._

" _Thanks mate." Klaus responded, affected more than words could express._

" _And you young lady; you did an amazing job." Elijah added, while blessing Caroline's forehead of a kiss._

" _I'm sure you have mocked my cries, admit it, Elijah?" Caroline raised both eyebrows; narrowed sight on her friend; while holding Carla near her heart._

" _Well, what a man supposed to do to pass the time while you take forever to pop-up that thing out of your wombs?" Elijah responded, mocker, while winking at his friend; before caressing the new born head. "Welcome sweet child; I'm your uncle Elijah."_

" _And I'm your aunt Katherine." The brunette added; while grabbing Caroline's right hand; Elijah's cellphone placed near her right ear. "Bonnie?"_

" _Yes! We're still stuck on the ground, in the plane for an extra hour. Is the baby born?" Bonnie asked, excited._

" _Yes! It's a beautiful baby girl!" Katherine replied, tears rolling on her cheeks._

" _Of course, it's a beautiful girl; her uncle is so handsome it has to count for something, no?" Kol exclaimed, into the phone, while grabbing it from Bonnie's hands._

" _I can't believe you took the phone from my hands?" Bonnie exclaimed, falsely outraged._

" _Hey Kol, she's beautiful you should see her?" Katherine replied, while smiling at Caroline._

" _I'm sure she is." Kol replied, while lowering his head to hide the tears filling his eyes._

_**You want to talk to your brother?** _ _Katherine mouthed silently the words to Klaus, who startled at her request, before grabbing the said device._

" _Hey." The sailor greeted Kol, while swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _Hey." Kol responded, in surprise; his body tensing at Klaus's voice. "So? Congratulations are in order for you and Caroline, I've heard?"_

" _Is it Klaus?" Bonnie asked in a whisper; while grabbing Kol's left hand to give him courage. It was about time these two would talk again._

" _Yes … Carla_ _ **Rosa**_ _Forbes Mikaelson is born." Klaus replied; proudly._

" _Rosa would have been so touched by the attention, you did well, Klaus." Kol managed to respond, mostly affected._

" _She's beautiful, Kol." Klaus murmured into the cellphone, with emotions._

" _Well, it's a given considering I'm her uncle, would you say?" Kol responded, teaser; while passing a hand over his teary eyelids._

" _Oh just shut up, mate!" Klaus responded, with laughter in the voice. "I've … I've heard you won the surf board competition, I guess congrats is in order for you too then?"_

" _Yah, yah I won, thanks. Elijah offered me to be his spoke person for his new sport equipment campaign and I've accepted the challenge." Kol informed his brother._

" _Well, that is nice." Klaus nodded. "I'm happy for you."_

" _Eh… Did you contact Rebekah and Trevor to tell them the good news?" Kol wondered out loud, before wincing. "Oh damn, I'm sorry; this is not my business, obviously."_

" _No, it's ok; mate … We did not have time yet." Klaus replied._

" _Well, if you want … I could contact Rebekah and tell her the good news?" Kol proposed, while closing his eyes. He was offering an olive branch to his half-brother, hopeful that he would accept it._

_A silence filled the air for a few seconds before her could hear Klaus's answer._

" _Well, that would be nice, thanks…. Could you Tell … Tell "our" sister that she is an aunt as of now?" Klaus mumbled, nervously, between his teeth._

" _Sure, I'm stuck in this airplane, on the ground for an extra hour, so I'll have time to call them both." Kol agreed, a smile spreading to his lips._

" _Thanks, see you and Bonnie soon in Clovelly then?" Klaus concluded._

" _Yes, you will." Kol replied, before cutting the connection._

_Klaus handed the cellphone back to Katherine, who was a sobbing mess between the birth of Clara and the sailor reconciliation with his brother Kol._

" _You did well, I'm proud of you." Elijah mocked; while grabbing both of Klaus's shoulders._

" _It's now time to give a rest to both the baby and the mother." The nurse ordered, while smiling to the visitors and showing them the path to the exit, before grabbing Carla from her mother's hands._

" _We love you Caroline…." She heard Katherine said to her, while closing her heavy eyelids, before hearing the sweet whisper of the man she loves…_

" _ **I love you and our daughter more than life itself …"**_

* * *

_**England – Clovelly village – A few weeks later …** _

" _So, you've rented the upstairs floor of the old factory?" Mayor Lockwood noticed, while advancing, cane at hand on the sidewalks toward Elijah's standing position, placed in front of the building._

" _Mayor Brownston, I was wondering when I would be bumping into you?" Elijah exclaimed, joyfully; while shaking Katherine's uncle right hand. "It's nice to see you again."_

" _Same here, my dear Elijah; I've heard it's a definitive stay in our village's walls as of now?" The mayor asked, while leaning the weight of his body on his cane, his sight turned toward the workers who were renovating the building._

" _Yes, well … You'll have to endure me in this village the amount of six to eight months a year, the balance I'll be at my New-York office." Elijah explained to the Mayor. "I'll be able to run most of my business from here, while Katherine will have the chance to start her clothes factory, in the local just beside my office."_

" _You thought things through like an intelligent man should have, and I have to say that it could actually work for the both of you." Mayor Brownston nodded, while smiling._

" _As for my intention toward your niece, just now that …" Elijah tried to explained, while swallowing a lump in his throat. "Just know that they are honorable, it's just…"_

" _It's just that my niece is as stubborn as a donkey; and she is not ready to marry you." The mayor smirked through his sentence._

" _Well, I can't hide anything to you, can I?" Elijah replied, laughter in his voice._

" _Did you see the pub?" Mayor Brownston asked the young man._

" _Yes, it's been beautifully renovated. Modern touches added to its initial English charm, I'm sure Trevor is thrilled?" Elijah replied._

" _Trevor, Rebekah and Rhys; the little one, they will build their life in that pub as of now; it's a good new start for them, while leaving the fire and wounds of the past behind them." The mayor added, lost in his own thoughts. "Did you hear about Klaus buying the fleet of boats from the Fish and Sea head office?"_

" _I've heard he was actually the silent buyer, yes." Elijah nodded. "I guess it will be a new challenge for him to become an administrator of hundreds of employees."_

" _It will be good for him and Caroline; they are both good people, and the fishermen needed an administrative team that would be on their side for a change." The mayor added._

" _No additional news about Mikael Mikaelson?" Elijah inquired, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _He's in imprisonment for a total of seven years." Mayor Brownston replied, while sighing loudly. "Such a small price to pay, would you say, considering that Jeremy and Tyler will never be back in the living."_

" _It seems not nearly enough." Elijah agreed, while lowering his head and sight toward the sidewalk. "And Esther, did you see her again?"_

" _She's around." The mayor nodded. "She's keeping an eye on the village, hopeful of seeing her children one day, or should I say, hopeful they will let her be a part of their life."_

" _She wasn't responsible for Mikael's actions." Elijah acknowledged. "She shouldn't feel guilty."_

" _No, she wasn't, but sometimes, it takes time for the children to understand that their parents are not perfect replica of God." Mayor Brownston shrugged. "We all make errors in the course of a life time, my dear Elijah."_

" _I guess we do." Elijah nodded, respectfully. "And you? What are your plans?"_

" _Except from making sure that you're taking good care of my niece?" The Mayor mocked, while winking at the young man. "I'll keep an eye on this village, someone's got to do it, would you say?" He added, while amicably grabbing Elijah's left shoulder, before slowly walking toward the direction of the pub._

" _Yes, I guess we need a "captain" to lead our ship into potential trouble water." Elijah exclaimed to the mayor, his sight narrowed at the Mayor's back. "Would you say Mayor?"_

_Mayor Brownston startled at Elijah's say, before holding his walking pace for a few seconds, while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath into his lungs …._ _**Elijah Smith knew!** _ _The young warlock was too intelligent to not have figured out what was his true identity. But, somehow, the mayor knew in his heart and soul that the young man would keep his secret._

" _I'll see you in the pub later, Elijah." The mayor responded, while disregarding Elijah's comment, before reprising his walk and keeping his sight in front of him._

* * *

" _Get out of my way, Salvatore." Elena warned the sergeant; while pulling her luggage on her heels. She had just parked her car in the parking lots of the pub a few minutes ago._

" _Oh come on, Princess let me at least give you a hand to carry your luggage inside this humble establishment?" Damon suggested; mocker._

" _I can manage." She replied, dryly; while rolling her eyes to the spring blue skin._

" _What? Only one single carry-on, where are all the stuffs you carry with you to look fabulous all the time?" Damon teased, while looking at her humble suitcase, before raising his sight on her clothes: ripped jeans; white sweaters; ballerina and her hair placed in a ponytail, not a single trace of makeup… Did she really take her plane from London dressed like this?_

" _Mind your own business, Damon!" Elena replied, dryly; and what are you doing back here in Clovelly anyway?" She inquired, before holding her walking pace, while turning on herself to face him._

" _They are finally closing the investigation on my brother's disappearance, therefore; I needed to come back." He explained to her, in a low tone of voice. "Did Stefan talk to you recently?"_

" _We exchange a couple of phone calls." Elena shrugged; evasively. "He came to see me in London."_

" _Why would he come to see you in London?" Damon asked the young woman, bothered more than he actually should by the idea of his brother meeting with Elena. "Someone could have easily seen him?"_

" _Why is it even of you concerns, Salvatore?" Elena mumbled, angrily; between her teeth._

" _It's not." The sergeant shrugged. "But, it's just such a long travel to just fuck a girl."_

_Elena's right hand slapping Damon's left cheek resounded into the quietness of the parking lots._

" _Fuck you, asshole!" Elena busted to the sergeant's face; while turning on her heels to continue her walking path, before being soon retained by a strong hand grip on her left upper arm._

" _You want to say it again to my face, bitch?" Damon growled, before pulling the young woman in his arms._

" _Let go of me, Damon." She mumbled, angrily; between her teeth, while raising her sight in the sergeant's, before letting a cry out of her mouth at the second his lips crashed on hers._

_She squirmed underneath his forced embrace; while trying to free her body of Damon's grip of steel; but without being able to achieve her goal. She suddenly let out a moan of pleasure under his insistence, when his kisses deepened. He raised the young woman on top of a car hood; her legs wrapping easily around his waist; his hands slowly sliding from Elena's low back, to finally reach her bottom; while she was burying her fingers in the thickness of his thick and dark brown hair._

_She suddenly opened her eyes widely; while regaining her sense of reality, before pushing the sergeant at arm length to jump away from her perched position._

" _What the hell is this?" Elena asked; while wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand, a vain attempt to erase what had just happened between them._

" _I don't know, why aren't you telling me?" Damon busted to her face. "You're getting on my nerves, princess; and this is how I react sometimes."_

" _Well, keep your filthy hands and mouth to yourself; Salvatore!" Elena lashed out, in fury._

" _What is wrong with you anyway?" Damon shrugged his shoulders; dumbfounded. "You're even more bitch than usual? I thought we have reached some kind of an understanding?"_

" _I've lost my job, ok? And I'm broke … And I have to come back here, to be a waitress at my family's pub, are you happy now, Damon?" She confessed, while gesturing nervously with her arms._

" _What? I … I didn't know, Elena, I swear." Damon shook his head, in surprise._

" _Well, now you do." She replied, breathless; while grabbing the handle of her luggage left on the pavement._

" _I'll take it… Let me help you, Elena, please?" Damon suggested; before sliding his hands on the handle, while keeping his sight locked in hers for a few extra seconds._

" _Ok." She nodded; before leading her walking path in front of his sight, toward the entrance of the Rose Garden pub._

* * *

_**Caroline walked the edge of the cliff, the softness of the grass under her bare feet, her golden hair flying freely in the wind, the skirts of her blue summery dress swivelling with the help of the soft breeze. She stopped her pace, while facing the sea, closing her eyes and raising her head to feel the warmth of the sun on her face.** _

_**Her heart and soul were at peace, she felt loved and cherished. She was finally home and she couldn't be happier. She felt the soft touch of two hands sliding on each side of her hips, a soft breath caressing the lobe of her right ear. She smiled, while lowering her head, backward, on the man's chest, a smile of pure bliss on her lips.** _

_**"I'm breathing again; you're back in my life, in my heart, in the subsoil of my soul." She heard Klaus's voice murmur into her ear.** _ _"And we have our daughter Clara with us, now, I couldn't be happier."_

_"I'm back where I belong, and I will never leave you or Clovelly again, this is my home now." Caroline replied. "Do you know that I had dreamed about this moment, you were saying the exact same words to me?" She added. "But, at that time, I couldn't tell that it was you, because I couldn't stand you." She winced, mockingly._

" _You had dreamed about this?" Klaus asked, surprised beyond belief; while softly grabbing her chin to turn her smiling face toward him. "When did you dream about this? You think it has to do with your inheritance of witch power?"_

" _Probably, and it was a long time ago." She replied. "It was barely a few weeks after my arrival in Clovelly, the morning after I had jumped overboard from one of the boats."_

" _What a pain in the ass you were; Forbes." Klaus rolled his eyes, teaser; before lowering his head and brushing her lips of a kiss. "But you were a sexy pain in the ass, the girl that I couldn't keep off my mind." He added; while drowning his sight in hers. "But, you'll never be as much as the day you gave birth to Clara." He commented; while bursting into laughter._

" _You jerk, giving birth hurts like hell." Caroline hit his chest with her closed fists. "And I've already apologized hundreds of times for my bad behaviour that day."_

" _I know, I'm teasing you; sweetheart." He replied, smiling._

" _I say right back at you, Mikealson." She replied, smiling; while raising her hands on his shoulders, her fingers brushing the curly hair at the base of his neck. "Now you can finally admit to me that it was you who put everything in place for me to jump into the cold sea to play the hero who would save my life?"_

" _Yah, like my only purpose in life was to save your snobby butt, Forbes; regardless of how much I loved looking at your bottom." He mocked; openly, while showing the dimples of his cheeks. "Especially when you would wear those short skirts."_

" _You were an asshole Mikaelson; nothing about you was even remotely attractive to me." She lied through her teeth, confrontationally. "You were the most common man I had ever met. No good manners; no politeness, rude and arrogant, and a pervert whose sight was always lurking at short skirts and low necklines."_

" _I'm a man! And you were showing to me what I like, what is wrong with that?" Klaus winked. "And you're a liar; Forbes!" He added; while lowering his hands on her lower back; before grabbing her butt. "You fell for my dashing charm the first time our eyes met, and you know it, as well as I do." He added; smirking._

" _Keep your hands away from my behind, sailor!" She exclaimed, falsely outraged. "And you're dreaming, Mikaelson; there was nothing dashing about our first meeting, you smelled like rotten fish and you were disgusting at first sight!"_

" _And yet a few weeks later you were in my bed, Love?" Klaus smirked, before softly kissing her forehead. "I love you so much, Caroline Forbes, you and Carla, you both become my reason to live, the salvation of my soul, each beat of my heart is dedicated to you and to my daughter."_

" _I'm scare, Klaus." She confessed, while lowering her head on his muscular chest._

" _Why are you scare, Love?" He whispered; while rocking the young woman in his arms; his chin resting on top of her head._

" _What if one day we get bored?" She questioned._

" _You have a werewolf husband, you're living in a supernatural village, how in hell can you even consider being bored, Forbes?" Klaus exclaimed, with amazement._

" _I know, but what if you fell in love with another girl, or what if we can't live together for more than a few months, then what?" Caroline explained her concerns, while raising her blurry sight to him. "I know that you'll love Clara with all your heart, always, and that you will protect her with your life, but … We both have such bad temper, Mikaelson, and we are stubborn, and we'll probably fight all the time."_

" _Shush!" Klaus silenced her, while placing a finger in top of her moving lips. "I know what I'll do if that ever happens." He murmured softly, near Caroline's right ear._

" _Mm…" She mumbled the sound, not able to move her lips._

" _I'll carry you on my shoulders, before throwing you on my lap and spank you all night, until you beg me to make love to you." He responded, the biggest smirk appearing on his manly lips._

" _Well…" Caroline titled her head._

" _Well?" Klaus arched an eyebrow._

" _I could agree to that, but, only if I can throw a bucket of cold water to your head the morning after?" She suggested, while passing the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lip._

" _You got yourself a deal, Forbes!" He replied, smiling. "But, believe me it will not be much different than the cold showers that I have been taking since a few weeks; to calm my naughty thoughts. And stop biting your bottom lip; it's not helping the poor deprived mate that I am at the moment."_

" _Well…" Caroline titled her head once more._

" _Well?" Klaus opened his eyes widely; hopeful._

" _It's been weeks since I've gave birth to Clara." She shrugged, falsely innocent._

" _It surely has! I could even say the amount of hours it has been!" He sighed loudly._

" _Well…" Caroline pushed the note, as the perfect seductress who is playing with his tensed nerves, while sliding her wandering fingers on his tensed chest._

" _Forbes!" The sailor growled her name, impatient._

" _Well… Kol and Bonnie are babysitting Carla, and it's a hot spring day, and there's not a single soul around and there's the grass underneath our feet, and … Oh!" She let out a cry of surprise, while being elevated in Klaus's strong arms. "Put me down, Mikaelson."_

" _It'll be my pleasure; Forbes!" He smirked, before crashing his mouth on hers; while kneeling on the ground, to lay her trembling body on the warm grass._

_**One sure thing, they will certainly arrive late at the pub…** _

* * *

" _Who is the coolest uncle in the entire world, mm?" Kol asked Clara; the biggest smile raising both corners of his manly lips; his upper body and head leaning on top of the carry-on bed basket, where the baby was smiling blissfully at his say. "And who's the more handsome and good looking uncle in the entire world, my sweet Clara?" He continued complimenting himself to his niece, who suddenly grabbed his thumb in an approval gesture. "Yes, my lady; you have such good taste."_

" _How long this… whatever "atrocity" has been going on?" Trevor asked both Elijah and Bonnie, while wincing in disdain and nodding toward Kol's position. They were both standing in setback and amazement; in front of the bar counter, while watching the scene._

" _Well, as of now it's been twenty-three minutes of: I'm the best of the best, and the most handsome uncle in the all world." Elijah responded, smirking; while taking a glimpse at his watch._

" _Only twenty-three minutes?" Bonnie winced. "It feels like an eternity of sufferance to me, are you sure that it wasn't a longer time? My ears hurt!"_

" _Isn't there like a law against child abuse, especially at such a young age?" Trevor wondered; while leaning his upper body on the counter. "And are you subject to listen to Kol's crap all day, being his girlfriend and all?"_

" _I'll need a beer if I have to witness more of this?" Bonnie rolled her eyes; teaser; while grabbing the bottle that Trevor was sliding on the counter at her attention._

" _What is going on?" Rebekah inquired; while reaching Trevor's position; their son tucked in her arms._

" _Kol is poisoning Carla's mind." Trevor replied to the young woman._

" _Already… But she is way too young to endure his incessant speech of himself." Rebekah replied, while kissing her son's forehead._

" _Hello sailor, did you have a nice nap my handsome Rhys?" Trevor tried to grab his son from Rebekah's arms, but she suddenly pulled away._

" _It's ok, I have him." She replied, politely; but dryly. "I mean; it's better if he's slowly waking up before you'll take him in your arms."_

" _Ok, you're right." Trevor replied; while nodding his head._

" _He's precious." Bonnie smiled; while grabbing the little boy closed right fist. "Hello Rhys, I'm Bonnie, and you're a precious little boy, yes you are."_

" _You should be proud, Trevor." Elijah nodded; while addressing both parents of a smile._

" _I am extremely proud." Trevor replied, while lowering his sight._

" _And here is coming my handsome nephew Rhys!" Kol exclaimed; proudly. "Give him to me, sister dearest?" He stretched his arms toward the baby boy._

" _You're kidding, right?" Rebekah exclaimed, in shock. "No way in hell! You'll put strange ideas in his head like you're doing with Clara."_

" _What, no? Why would you think that? I'm educating these children to recognize that their uncle is simply the best thing in their life." Kol protested, vehemently._

" _What a thirsty man needs to do to get a drink in this pub?" Elijah exclaimed, mocker; while seeing Katherine reach his position behind the bar counter._

" _It depends? Are you new in town stranger?" Katherine replied, seductress; while lowering her upper body and deep neckline on the counter, near his wandering low glaze._

" _I could be? Why are you interested in keeping me company, my lady?" Elijah replied; while playing her game._

" _I could be persuaded?" She shrugged, player. "It depends what you're offering?" She added, her sight drown in his deep brown eyes. "Just be aware that usually, I'm not attracted to foreigners."_

" _I'll keep that in mind, beautiful. Though, I could be very persuasive if I want." Elijah replied, with raised eyebrows; before grabbing Katherine's chin with his right hand, to bless her parted lips of a kiss._

" _Hey, you two, could you not do that in front of the young children!" Kol replied, while covering Clara's eyes._

_Elijah slowly detached his lips from Katherine's; before turning his sight toward his friend._

" _Kol, are you about done for the day?" Elijah suggested, while rolling his eyes._

" _I was just about to ask the same question?" Rebekah rolled her eyes, while rocking Rhys in her arms._

" _No, me and Carla we still have a lot to talk about." Kol replied, while stroking his niece's little nose._

" _Kol, get away from my daughter; before I smash your ugly face!" Klaus exclaimed; mockingly; behind the young man's back; while making him startled at the sound of his hoarse voice._

" _Oh look who's here Clara; it is "always in a bad mood" father or yours, never forget about your uncle, who is way more handsome and fun than…." Kol started preaching. "Hey, what you're doing? It hurts!" The young English man suddenly yelled from the top of his lungs; while Klaus grabbed the right earlobe of his brother to push him away from the bed basket._

" _Hey my sweet Clara, don't listen to your uncle, he's too full of himself." Klaus whispered to his daughter; while raising the baby in his arms. "He'll fill your head with bad, bad things." He added, mockingly._

" _Thanks for watching her, you guys." Caroline thanked Kol and company for keeping an eye on their daughter._

" _It was our pleasure." Bonnie replied, smiling. "She's too precious for words. It's actually difficult to believe that Carla is actually Klaus's daughter to tell the truth?" She teased the sailor._

" _Really Bonnie?" Klaus raised an eyebrow at the young woman. "You've never noticed my sexiness before?"_

" _I'm joking; ease up!" She winked at him._

" _You know I suddenly feel rejected and unloved." Kol pouted adorably; while crossing his arms over his chest. "I think both Carla and Rhys could benefit of my wise inputs in their life."_

" _Yah, but that are what worrying us, Kol; your "wise inputs"." Elijah replied; teaser._

" _Oh leave the poor mate alone." Katherine exclaimed, with laughter in her voice._

" _I grant you one session of brain washing bullshit by week, not more than an hour though." Trevor pointed a finger toward his friend._

" _One hour? What am I supposed to teach in one hour?" Kol exclaimed._

" _It's more than enough for all of your garbage, brother!" Rebekah added, teaser._

" _Seriously Trevor, how can Kol start to explain to Rhys how epic he is in one hour?" Caroline mocked; while taking Clara back from Klaus's arms._

" _Yah exactly, thank you Caroline." Kol pointed toward the young woman's position. "I'm known in the world now; I'm a spokesperson who people recognize on the street." He added, while pulling out his torso._

" _Pass me my nephew, Rebekah?" Klaus grabbed Rhys from his sister's arms. "Hey, buddy, never listen to your uncle Kol, he's a dangerous man!" He mocked more._

" _I'm starting to regret my decision to hire him as such." Elijah teased; while taking a gulp of his bottle of beer._

" _Guys, we have an announcement to make." Bonnie suddenly cut all the excitement and amusement around Kol; while sliding her arms around the young man's waist._

" _You want to do this now, are you sure?" Kol lowered his sight in Bonnie's dark eyes._

" _We've waited long enough to tell them." Bonnie nodded, a smile spreading on her lips._

" _You're starting to scare us, what is going on?" Katherine asked, in concern._

" _Nah, it's nothing to be scare about. Though, there could be a good chance that you will freak out a little bit?" Kol titled his head to the right._

" _What's up with you two, mate?" Klaus asked. "Thanks babe." He thanked Katherine; while handing his nephew back to his mother's arms, before grabbing the bottle of beer she had placed in front of his sight. "Cheers!" He added to Elijah, while hitting his bottle with his friend's, before gulping the amber liquid._

" _We got married!" Bonnie exclaimed, joyfully; while pulling a golden ring out of her jeans pocket._

_Both Elijah and Klaus choked; while becoming blue under their coughing, that this unexpected announcement had suddenly triggered._

" _Shit, I did not see that one coming!" Klaus exclaimed._

" _What?" Both Katherine and Caroline exclaimed, in shock. "But how, when … How?"_

" _I know, I know … It's unexpected, and crazy, we got married in Australia, and we should have announced it before, but … So many things happened; Katherine and Klaus went to New-York, and then both Clara and Rhys were born, and even this marriage was a surprise to us." Bonnie stammered through her explanation._

" _Is it legal?" Trevor asked, with a mouth opened._

" _Of course it is legal, what kind of question is that mate?" Kol replied, outraged._

" _Well, I don't know, Kol!" Elijah exclaimed; dumbfounded. "It's "you" we are talking about?"_

" _What is that even supposed to mean?" Kol wondered out loud._

" _Let me get this straight…" Klaus started, while shaking his head in disbelief. "You and Bonnie, are legally married?"_

" _Yes, we are; why is this so difficult to believe?" Kol responded; agitated; while shrugging his shoulders. "It's not my fault if you do it backward; mates; while having children before making honorable women of the mothers of your children."_

" _Maybe a spaceship came to this earth and captured him to make some experiment; that would explain his weird behavior?" Trevor wondered, still in shock._

" _Trevor, I swear, I'm going to smash my closed fist into your ugly face!" Kol warned his friend, while pointing a finger toward him._

" _That's ok, sweetie; calm down, they are just in shock." Bonnie replied, before lowering her head on his chest, while retaining her laughter. "Look at their faces, it's priceless."_

" _Come here, I'm so happy for your two!" Caroline exclaimed, joyfully; before taking her best friend in her arms._

" _Oh my God, show me your ring?" Katherine exclaimed, happily, herself; while walking from behind the counter to reach both of her friends._

" _Come here you!" Elijah grabbed Kol's by the shoulders, before hugging him. "Congrats, mate!"_

" _Oh now you want to hug me?" Kol replied, all smile; while hugging his friend back._

" _Hey!" Klaus approached his brother's position; while handing his right hand to him. "Congratulations brother!"_

" _Thanks Klaus, it means a lot coming from you." Kol replied, a lump in his throat, while shaking his brother's hand._

" _I'm proud of you." Klaus nodded; respectfully. "You've become a man."_

" _So am I, you did well with Caroline and now with Clara." Kol nodded, with emotions filling his heart._

" _What's going on here?" Damon asked, while reaching the group._

" _Kol got married!" Trevor exclaimed to the sergeant._

" _No, but seriously, what is going on?" Damon asked again._

" _It's not a joke!" Elijah replied, a smile plastered on his lips._

" _You got to be kidding me?" Damon replied, speechless. "Wow! Congrats is in order for you and Bonnie then? Were you drunk mate or something?" He added, while triggering a general laugh._

" _Get your ugly face out of my sight, Salvatore!" Kol narrowed his sight on the young English man, before bursting into laughter himself._

" _Maybe I should get my own face out of here as well?" A male voice was suddenly heard, triggering a general silence in the entire assembly at the man arrival in the Rose Garden pub._

_Stefan Salvatore was now standing in front of the bar counter._

* * *

" _Stefan?" Katherine exclaimed in shock; while grabbing Elijah's right hand to give her courage. "You're alive?"_

" _It's going to be ok." Elijah whispered to the young woman, while kissing her forehead._

" _Mister Salvatore, it's been a long time?" Mayor Brownston greeted, while limping his injured leg, cane at hand; from the entrance of the pub, toward the young man's standing position._

" _It has, Mayor Brownston." Stefan nodded his head to the mayor._

" _Damon?" Elena murmured in the man's right ear, while reaching his standing position near the group._

" _I had no idea he would show his face, Elena." Damon mumbled, in a low whisper to the young woman. "Just act normal, ok?"_

" _I guess I've arrived just at the nick of a time. You seem well, young man." The mayor nodded, respectfully. "I'm happy that Mikael was not able to injure you in any way."_

" _He did, at one point." Stefan explained, evasively. "But I was able to get better."_

" _Then, it's good news." Mayor Brownston commented._

" _About my absence…" Stefan continued; while scattering the dining room, all faces turned toward him, all ears opened to his explanation._

" _You had your reasons I suppose?" The mayor arched an eyebrow._

" _Yes, I'm kind of different now." Damon's brother added; while swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _How different are you?" One fisherman yelled from the back of the dining room._

" _It's ok, mate." Klaus approached Stefan's position; while drowning his sight in the young man, his werewolf instinct picking up the supernatural threat of the man standing in front of him. "We're happy that you're safe and sound, and as for you being different, isn't it what this village is all about, acceptance?" The sailor shouted to the audience. "Did we not create a heaven in these walls for people to feel safe?"_

_A silence filled the walls of the Rose Garden Pub, only disturbed by a few coughing sounds._

" _Thanks Klaus, but … My presence in these walls would probably create more problems than it would be worth if you would keep me around." Stefan replied, while nodding respectfully. "I'm a different species."_

" _Whatever that means, mate; explain it?" A few fishermen shouted to the young man._

" _Oh come on!" Kol intervened, while trying to relax the atmosphere. "As different species goes, don't we have the strangest of all?" He addressed himself to the fishermen, who look at him with much interrogation in their eyes. "We have an American!" He pointed toward Elijah, triggering a burst of loud laughter._

" _I'm going to kill you, Kol, I swear!" Elijah pointed both of his closed fists in direction of the English man, in a teasing gesture._

" _If you're here only for a visit, Mister Salvatore; at least come and share a beer with us?" Mayor Brownston proposed, amicably; while grabbing a glass from his nephew's hand. "Here take this, young man." He handed the glass to Stefan. "Now raise your glasses, Clovelly; one of our own is alive, cheers!" Mayor Brownston rise his glass in the air._

" _Cheers!" all responded._

" _Thank you!" Stefan nodded, before swallowing a gulp of the alcohol in his tensed throat._

" _I'm happy you're alive." Katherine mouthed the words to the young man, tears filling her eyes, to which he nodded, before turning his sight toward his brother and Elena._

* * *

_The loud sound of the thunderstorm approaching the village resounded into Mayor Brownston's ears. The sky had darkened, and only the few lights placed along the port deck was enlightened his walking steps toward the dark female silhouette that only his eyes were able to see._

" _I've told you that they would come back, I've told you they would make Clovelly their sanctuary, for good." Susannah whispered the words to Mayor Brownston, while raising her right hand to softly caress his left cheek. "They are the guardians now."_

" _Stefan Salvatore is now a vampire, Susannah; I fear the portal will open soon; liberating the power of all species." Mayor Brownston explained his profound concerns._

" _Those species were meant to co-exist in harmony; it can happen, my love." Susannah encouraged him._

" _I fear …" The mayor tried to articulate his thoughts but without being able to do as such._

" _What do you fear, my love?" Susannah inquired._

" _I also fear that Elijah is aware of my true identity." He informed the ghost; while turning on his heels; only to grab the guard rail with both hands._

" _He's a bright and intelligent young warlock; it wouldn't surprise me if he had put the pieces of the puzzle together." Susannah responded to the mayor. "Are you worried that he will spell the truth?" She asked; while grabbing the mayor left arm, before laying her head on his shoulder; the veil of her long black dress twirling in the strong wind._

" _No, Elijah wouldn't betray me; he'll keep my secret to the grave." Mayor Brownston shook his head. "But … He must feel that his presence is needed in Clovelly for other purposes than rehashing the past."_

" _And he's right; he's been chosen to guard the portal…They all been chosen." Susannah repeated, while cupping the mayor's face with both of her hands. "Let them challenge themselves my love; let them discover their true purposes."_

" _But … But I want them to live their human life too, I want them to experience true emotions, true love." The mayor replied, while grabbing both of Susannah's wrists._

" _And they will, but they'll experience pain, sadness also, that is the true balance of life, and you know it." She replied, uncompromising. "You can't deny them their destiny."_

" _And who will protect them? Can you answer this to me?" The mayor drowned his sight in the witch's._

" _We'll protect them, my love; like we have always protected this village; wasn't it our own destiny and purpose?" She responded to him; before lowering her head on his muscular chest, his right hand now caressing her long black hair; while drops of rain started to fall from the sky, with the church bells ringing in the distance._

* * *

" _Where's uncle?" Katherine wondered out loud; while scattering the dining room to find him._

" _He told me he was taking a walk toward the port deck." Trevor shrugged his shoulders._

" _In this weather and with the strong thunderstorm heading our way?" Katherine exclaimed, in a worried state of mind._

" _Sis, our uncle is a grown-up man, he's able to take care of himself; he'll get back inside the minute the rain will fall." Elena shrugged herself, while throwing a few peanuts in her mouth._

" _I guess you're right." Katherine agreed, reluctantly._

" _Going to bring Rhys upstairs, our son is demanding his maternal milk." Rebekah informed Trevor, shyly; while grabbing the baby boy basket; before blessing Trevor's lips of a chaste kiss on the lips._

" _Love you both." Trevor replied; while returning the kiss, before kissing his son's forehead._

" _Who would have thought that our baby brother would become such a good father?" Elena mocked; gently._

" _Hey, hey, hey … A fabulous father, you meant?" Trevor raised his chin; proudly; but teaser._

" _We are very proud of you, brother." Katherine blessed her sibling's left cheek of a kiss._

" _How's your relationship with Rebekah?" Elena asked, at burn doublet._

" _We … We try to focus on our little boy at the moment." Trevor replied; evasively; while grabbing a box of bottle in his hands. "I'll bring that box in the kitchen." He took the first chance to escape._

" _Why in hell did you ask him that question?" Katherine mumbled, angrily; between her teeth, to her twin sister._

" _Because I sense that something is strange between the two of them, it's too perfect, too esthetically staged for my taste." Elena whispered to her sister, while lowering her upper body on the bar counter. "I should know, I had passed the most of my past years; playing a role in the fashion industry."_

" _Is your only purpose in life to wish unhappiness on others, sister?" Katherine lashed out at her sister's face. "You'll be working with Trevor and Rebekah in this pub for the next few months until you get back on your feet, I suggest that you mind your own business!"_

" _Katherine! I've been in the fashion industry long enough to recognize when something is played and fake. They are playing the happy couple for our benefits. Now, it's probably none of my damn business, I give you that, and you probably think that I don't have a heart and don't give a fuck about my brother's and Rebekah's happiness, but I do!"_

" _The princess is giving you trouble already, Katherine?" Damon asked; while reaching their positions at the bar, before taking a sitting position near Elena's._

" _Oh for God sake, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Elena mumbled, angrily; between her teeth._

" _And miss all the fun? Are you crazy?" Damon winked at Katherine. "Since you've been reformed as the new bartender – slash – waitress for the next few months, I need to keep track of what is going on." He mocked more, while gulping his beer._

" _Well, she is all yours!" Katherine turned on her heels, before leading her walking path toward a customer at the other side of the counter._

" _We need to talk." Damon whispered near Elena's left ear._

" _What do we need to talk, Damon? Your brother is back in the living, the village accepted him as he is now, and … There's nothing more to say." She shrugged, while grabbing her own bottle of beer._

" _The kiss…" He suggested; while lowering his voice further._

" _What? You think that you're the first man who has ever kissed me?" Elena turned her head and sight in his, before bursting into laughter. "News flash, you're not and it wasn't a big deal, sergeant." She added, dryly. "Now can we put this unfortunate incident behind us for good?" She suggested, with a raised eyebrow._

_**Liar!** _ _Damon thought to himself; while keeping his sight locked with the brunette._

" _Fine, Princess … It never happened then, it seems we are on the same page." The sergeant replied, before rising on his legs and grabbing his beer. "I wish you a nice evening." He added; while turning on his heels._

_Elena closed her eyes, while taking a deep breath into her lungs; at least he had bought her disinterest for the time being._

* * *

" _Esther?" Mayor Brownston called, while noticing the spying position of the woman near one of the pub windows._

" _Oh, Mayor Brownston, you've startling me!" She exclaimed, while raising her right hand over her chest._

" _Well, that wasn't my intention my dear, but what are you doing outside, come inside!" The mayor proposed with a hand gesture toward the entrance._

" _No, no, but thanks for the invitation … I know it seems childish of my part, and unethical to lurk at my children through a window, but … I wanted to take a glimpse at my grandchildren. Please, don't tell them that I'm here?" She begged the man, while raising her right hand toward him._

" _You have my words, I won't tell them." He nodded; respectfully._

" _What are their names?" Esther asked, tears filling her eyelids._

" _Clara and Rhys." Mayor Brownston gave the information, while standing by her side; with his sight looking through the window._

" _These are beautiful names, and for what I can see from here, they are beautiful children as well." She nodded; while taking a deep breath into her lungs._

" _Kol is married also." The mayor informed her. "And their place of residence will be in Clovelly for the most part of the year."_

" _He is? To the girl named Bonnie I suppose?" Esther exclaimed, while joining he hands together. "It's such good news."_

" _Esther; I don't think they would make a scene if you would approach them, you know?" The mayor suggested once more, hopeful she would listen to him._

" _I don't feel comfortable to force myself in the middle of their happiness." She shook her head, while taking a distance from her lurking position near the window. "I'll let you enjoy your early evening Mayor Brownston." She nodded respectfully; while turning her heels to exit the premises._

" _Esther?" The mayor called her name._

" _Yes?" She replied, while turning her sight toward him._

" _They'll come around, give it time." He reassured the woman; a timid smile blessing his lips. "They'll invite you back to their life soon enough."_

* * *

" _Are you ready to take your position as the new director in chief to take care of the fleet of boats and your entire staff, Klaus?" George asked, smiling; while reaching his and Caroline's positions near the counter, before hitting his glass of beer with the sailor's bottle._

" _I'll try to do my best; by I'll need you to stay by my side as the official foreman, George." Klaus replied. "You've been taking care of this port management since years now; I'm merely a bystander, who offered my financial help to keep the jobs of hundreds of men."_

" _But, you'll have Lady Caroline to help you." George nodded in direction of the young mother; who raised Clara in her arms, from her laying position in her bed basket._

" _I'm in sabbatical for a year, George; I'll need to take care of Clara and learn how to be a good mother for our daughter." She explained; shyly. "I'm not sure that I could manage both."_

" _You're already a good mother, Love; you're worrying for nothing, and you could manage both, but you don't need to do it." Klaus replied; while lowering his head near hers to softly kiss her parted lips; before grabbing his daughter from her arms. "What do you think? Will your daddy be a good director?" He asked his daughter, who giggled joyfully at his say._

" _Furthermore, you'll need to be by Klaus's side to guide him in this new journey, George." Caroline replied, to the foreman. "Please accept to stay in your position?"_

" _Well, in this case; it'll be my pleasure." George nodded, happily; while shaking Klaus's right hand. "As your first priority, we need to rename the port?"_

" _What I hear about renaming the port?" Kol asked, while approaching their standing positions._

" _New law established by the Torridge district of Devon; they want to appeal to a younger crowd of potential buyers who would purchase new houses in the proximity of the village." George replied, while shrugging his shoulders._

" _What is wrong with Clovelly Port?" Klaus asked, dumbfounded._

" _Don't ask me, it's not me who is changing the law." George replied._

" _Well I can certainly help with that task." Kol announced to them, before turning his body toward the assembly of fishermen present in the dining room. "Listen sailors! We need to rename the port of Clovelly, and I have the perfect name for it."_

" _And what new appellation would you give the port of Clovelly, Kol?" A fisherman asked, while rising on his legs, glass of beer in his right hand, under the loud cheering of the assembly._

" _Yah Kol, what would you rename it?" Others yelled, cheerfully._

" _Well…" Kol replied, while jumping on the bar counter; glass of beer at hand. "Raise your glasses, mates; we'll make a toast."_

" _Is he really doing this?" Bonnie winced, while closing an eye to avoid the spectacle._

" _It looks like he is." Caroline elbowed her friend, tone of laughter in her voice._

" _Look at it this way; now you can say that it's your "husband" who is making a fool of himself, Bonnie." Katherine mocked, while approaching both of her friends' standing position._

" _Well, thank you very much, Katherine." Bonnie responded, wincing; before bursting into laughter._

" _Hey Kol, is if for today or for next week?" Elijah yelled to his friend. "What is this brilliant idea of yours?"_

" _It takes time to do some things right, mate!" Kol replied, before shushing his friend with a finger placed on top of his closed lips._

" _Well, we are not getting younger so say it already." Klaus yelled, while triggering the general laughter._

" _Hey Kol, is it a lullaby you want to sing to us?" Damon added wood to the fire, with a good laugh. "I'm falling asleep already."_

" _Go fuck yourself Salvatore!" Kol replied to his friend. "You're falling asleep because you're drinking too much beer!"_

" _Kol!" Bonnie exclaimed, outraged._

" _Yes, my cauliflower, I'm so sorry." He nodded to his wife; apologetically; while triggering another burst of laugher. "Where was I? Oh yes, raise your glass, mates."_

" _Hey Kol, I want to be in bed before two o'clock in the morning, could you speed this up?" Katherine yelled; while reaching Elijah's position in front of the bar, before encircling his waist of her hands, soon tucked in the comfort of his arms._

" _Oh I bet you want to go to bed, Katherine!" Kol responded; under more laughter._

" _What do we have here?" Mayor Brownston exclaimed, while reaching the general ambiance._

" _Grab a glass of beer; Uncle." Trevor exclaimed, joyfully; while sliding a glass on the counter. "Kol is about to rename the port."_

" _And it should get very interesting." Damon added, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _Well, in this case, I can't miss this, can I?" The mayor replied, while grabbing his glass of beer. "Go ahead young man."_

" _So, firstly you need to take a big gulp of your beer." Kol suggested, while raising the glass to his mouth, before gulping the amber liquid._

" _He's going to kill us little by little, is he?" Klaus lashed out._

" _Kol … Man, I preferred you when you were singing?" Elijah exclaimed, laughing._

" _Oh please, don't say that!" Bonnie shook her head; appeal by the suggestion._

" _Here we go, to the …. To_ _ **The Port of Love**_ _…" Kol exclaimed to the assembly, his glass rose in the air._

_A deep silence fell into the dining room; all faces turned toward the young man; who suddenly felt uncomfortable, under their insistent gazes._

" _It's too cheesy? Yah … That is what I thought, but…" He lowered his head, shameful; redness reaching his cheeks._

" _Oh damn you, Kol…" Bonnie exclaimed, while sweeping her tears away from her face. "Only you would come up with this amazing idea… to_ _ **The Port of Love**_ _, my sailor." She toasted; while raising her glass in the air._

" _To_ _ **The Port of Love**_ _…" Elijah, Katherine, Caroline and Klaus rose their glasses in the air._

" _To_ _ **The Port of Love**_ _…" The all assembly exclaimed; in a harmonious cheer, with as a silent witness, a dark ghost silhouette lurking in one of the window, a smile rising both corners of her full lips._

_To_ _**The Port of Love** _ _indeed …. Susannah thought to herself, while slowly turning on her ghost heels; before disappearing into the night._

_THE END_


End file.
